My Gleek 4D
by IsisLes5
Summary: Secuela a My Gleek 3C, el ultimo año de secundaria para los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones llega lleno de sorpresas, sobretodo para Rachel, quien ahora es novia de Puck, amiga de Santana y se encuentra alejada de Quinn y Finn...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, al igual que Glee, yo tambien volvi :) y si bien la nueva temporada de Glee no esta tan mal, excepto Finchel que me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que los veo, pudieron los escritores hacer algo mucho mejor, entre ello hacer que Finchel terminara durante el verano...pero tristemente no paso...En fin yo si termine con Finchel definitivamente, PUCKLEBERRY me gano el corazon y el alma y en todos lados solo los veo a ellos, nada mas...Y en este fic lo veran claramente :)

Por cierto, me hicieron peticiones respecto a los participantes del The Glee Project, pero no puedo ponerlas aqui, porque realmente me vi solo los tres ultimos capitulos de este, para saber quienes ganaban, y si bien los ganadores estaran, porque en Glee estaran, incluirlos como personajes siendo ellos mismos no me es nada factible, asi que me disculpo de antemano a quienes querian ver a Lindsay y Damian aqui juntos como una pareja...ambos apareceran, no tan segura respecto a Lindsay, pero si respecto a Damian con su personaje de Rory Flanagan, creo asi se llama...

En fin, habiendo dicho todo esto y Glee no me pertenece :(, les dejo el primer capitulo de My Gleek 4D, ojala les guste :)

* * *

><p>1<p>

RECUENTO DE VERANO E INICIO DE CLASES

NN POV

Rachel Barbara Berry esta acostada sobre su estomago en su cama con su computadora enfrente, vestida con unos jeans shorts y una polera de tirantes con un corte en V en la espalda…y esta muy concentrada leyendo cuando…sintió un calor en la espalda…

Noah- se quejo

Mmm- murmuro Noah Puck Puckerman

Puedes dejar de distraerme- le pidió a su novio, de ya tres meses

Nop- le dijo Puck, quien le esta dando besos en su línea de la columna

Por favor- volvio a pedir

Nop- dijo firme Puck y Rachel se da vuelta y lo mira seria

Necesito terminar de leer esto- le dijo

Aun no empieza la escuela, asi que no tienes nada que leer- añadio Puck- Ademas llevo dos días sin acción alguna- se quejo y Rachel se rie

Lo se, pero eso no es solo culpa mia- le dijo Rachel- Y lo sabes- y el asiente

Pero igual, por fis- le dijo coquetamente y ella asiente y el le sonríe y se le pone encima…y atrapa sus labios con los suyos…

Rachel POV

Hola a todos, el año escolar ya va empezar, y mientras me beso con mi novio, es algo difícil de pensar en ello, porque me vuelve loca y no puedo pensar…como es que se dice…no se puede pensar…ya se, coherentemente, esa era la palabra…estúpido Noah y sus exquisitos labios, brazos, pecho, y todo el…me vuelve loca…

Pero aunque olvide las palabras grandes, y ciertas cosas, no dejare de contarles que paso durante el verano…conmigo, mi novio y amigos…pues bien…empezare por Finn, de quien no he sabido mucho, salvo que ha estado trabajando todo el verano con Burt en su taller de autos…

Ahora los demás, Lauren se fue a un campamento de luchas y volvio dos días antes de que celebraramos el cumpleaños de Noah, asi que ella, su novio Ryan, que por cierto nos ha estado dando clases de karate a todas las chicas del club, excepto a Quinn, de quien hablare despues, y Noah y yo hemos salido con ellos a citas quíntuples, ya saben ellos dos, mas Klaine (Kurt y Blaine), Bartie (Brittany y Artie) y Tike (Tina y Mike), a veces Santana se nos une, al igual que Mercedes y Sam, pero no siempre…

Kurt por su parte ha estado disfrutando cada minuto con Blaine, pues saben que ambos se separaran al iniciar el año escolar, aunque se que le ha pedido a Blaine que se transfiera, petición que todos apoyamos, pero Blaine aun no se decide, asi que lo hemos dejado en paz para que el tome su propia decisión…y además Kurt y yo hemos estado investigando para poder ir a estudiar a Nueva York y por supuesto tener planes de apoyo, y además junto con Mercedes, los tres hemos estado actualizando nuestros repertorios…

Lo que me lleva a hablar de Mercedes, con la cual, decidimos desde que empezaron las vacaciones salir a correr, al principio íbamos a ir al gimnasio, pero por malas experiencias buscando uno factible económicamente, nos decidimos por correr, lo que ha mejorado nuestra relación aun mas…y ya por cierto no se queja de su vida amorosa…

Hablando de vida amorosa, Mike y Tina, siguen tan fuertes como al principio del año pasado, y por cierto, con la ayuda de mis papis, les regalamos una cena en un genial restaurante para cuando cumplieron un año, y aun me duele el cuerpo por el apretado abrazo de agradecimiento que me dieron…y además Tina consiguió trabajo en un pequeño local al lado del estudio de danza donde vamos Mike, Britt y yo, que por cierto el dueño es conocido de mi papa, por lo que Tina lo tomo de inmediato y no renunciara a pesar de que empiecen las clases, porque le encanta tener dinero extra, y además que, Ricky que es el dueño, la adora y estaba mas que dispuesto a dejarla seguir…

Ahora, Britt y yo hemos estado estudiando juntas, porque es mi me meta, y la de Santana y Artie, que se gradue y que cumpla su sueño de entrar a Julliard, por lo que además de hacer mis investigaciones con Kurt, he estado haciendo mis investigaciones con Britt y asi expandir nuestro conocimiento en danza e incorporar movimientos nuevos…y Artie nos ha estado ayudando con las grabaciones del video que enviaremos con la aplicación, y Mike también se nos ha unido en ello…pero algunas cosas que hemos estado imitando o incorporando las encuentra algo locas…ya con el tiempo sabran a que me refiero…

Santana por su parte, sigue siendo como es, y aun no decide que quiere estudiar, pero no le preocupa mucho y estuvo trabajando como reemplazante de secretaria en la consulta de mi papi, que por cierto tiene un doctorado en psiocologia, por si no les había dicho…el que también estuvo trabajando con mi otro papa es Sam, junto con Noah, ambos hicieron de repartidores, ya saben iban a dejar correspondencia o a fotocopiar papeles o lo que les mandaran a hacer…pero ahora Sam anda perdido, no hemos sabido nada de el esta ultima semana, pero Noah me dijo que no me preocupara, porque esta vivo, pero que no sabe que sucede con el, aun…

Lo que me lleva al chico que me esta haciendo perder mi línea de pensamiento con su boca, sus manos y…rayos ven…como sea, Noah como les dije estuvo trabajando en la firma de mi papa y además limpiando piscinas también, y mas de una ocasión lo acompañe para que las estúpidas viejas se enteraran que tiene dueña…y si soy posesiva…y si bien Noah y yo aun no tenemos relaciones intimas, no significa que no hayamos hecho nada en ese ámbito, solo que aun no estoy lista para la actividad en si, pero hemos pasado por todas las bases, menos aquella, pero el me respeta y me dijo que esperara a que este lista y que cuando lo este el también lo estara, lo que me hace amarlo mas aun, y no creo que me falte mucho mas para estar lista, pero quiero estar 100 por ciento segura, y San y Britt me dijeron que me ven un 90 por ciento por como hablo de Noah y todo…y tienen razón…asi que esperare, mas sabiendo que Noah me ama y esperara conmigo…

En fin, solo me queda Quinn, a quien no he visto, y solo he hablado con ella a través de correo electrónico, pues se fue por un mes a visitar a su hermana, con quien no se lleva muy bien, pero me dijo que necesitaba otro aire, y volvio hace como un mes y medio, lo cual no sabíamos ninguno, pero Lauren me conto dos días despues de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Noah, que ya había vuelto, lo que me tomo por sorpresa y a ella también…y me llamo hoy temprano porque quiere hablar conmigo mañana, pero por teléfono, no en persona, pero quiere que este sola, por ello llamo para avisarme, asi que hay sabré mas de ella…

Ummm- murmure cuando Noah dejo de besarme y me mira sonriendo y sus ojos no están de color ambar, su color normal, sino que están verdes…me di cuenta que cambian de color cuando esta excitado a verde, y se vuelven oscuros cuando esta molesto…- Alguien esta por las nubes- y se rie

Solo yo- pregunto y yo niego con la cabeza y el me acaricia la mejilla- Te amo-

Y yo a ti- le dije sonriéndole…y le doy un pequeño beso- Y ya me volviste loca, asi que ahora dejame terminar de leer- le pedi y el se rie y asiente y pude volver a mi computadora…

Donde dejaste ese libro con partituras que Ryan te regalo- me pregunto sentándose en la cama y yo lo miro

En la segunda gaveta de mi escritorio- le dije y el asiente y se levanta y lo saca y se tira en la cama y lo miro- Noah, no hagas saltar la cama- le pedi

Sorry- me dijo con el libro abierto, pero con cara de que realmente no lo siente y yo me rio y vuelvo a mirar mi computadora, y al rato lo oi murmurando la melodía de una de las canciones y sonrio…mientras sigo leyendo…

Dos días y la escuela empezara…ya veremos que pasa este año…

NN POV

El año escolar empieza y para variar Jacob acosa a los miembros del club Glee apenas los ve, pero la mayoría lo ignora…

Rachel POV

Jacob es odioso a mas no poder, y no fui la única que tuvo que restringir a su novio de sacarle la cabeza, Lauren también tuvo que calmar a Ryan, aunque despues al parecer fue Ryan quien tuvo que calmar a Lauren…digamos que Jacob tuvo suerte…

No lo soporto- gruño Noah, estoy para a su lado mientras el saca sus libros para su siguiente clase…

Si le das mas importancia de la que tiene, es decir que te importa- le dije

No se trata de que si me importa o no- me dijo molesto- Se trata de que necesita una vida de verdad y no tratar de vivir la de los demás- añadio

Noah, Jacob hace lo que hace porque quiere atención- le dije- Y da lo mismo lo que diga o que intente, jamás, nunca sera correspondido- añadi segura…quien cambiaria a Noah Puckerman por Jacob Ben Israel, HELLO, mi novio tiene el cuerpo de un dios griego, y Jacob es Jacob…no hay comentarios ahí…

Lo se- me dijo y yo lo miro con las cejas levantadas- Lo mato si se te acerca- y yo sonrio

Ok, pero fuera de la escuela, y de preferencia en algún lugar remoto- le sugerí y se rie y yo le sonríe…

Hey- nos saludo Mike llegando al casillero de Noah, y lo saludamos- De que hablan- pregunto

Jefrow- dijo Noah entre dientes y yo asiento…y Mike tiene cara de exasperado y me mira…

Otra vez con los coqueteos tenebrosos- pregunto y yo asiento- Que hizo ahora en especifico- pregunto cruzándose de brazos…y pregunta porque desde que somos amigos, el se ha encargado de sacarme a Jacob de encima…

Decirme que debería reconsiderar mi actual novio- empeze- O cualquier novio- añadi rolando los ojos- Y darme cuenta que somos el uno para el otro, sobretodo ya que ahora que no soy una porrista, sino que una gleek perdedora, lo necesitare mas que nunca como mi salvador- y Mike me mira con la boca abierta- Sabes que jamás me ha importado lo que dice y jamás me importara-

Cierto- dijo Mike

Pero ahora si me molesta, porque me lo dijo enfrente de Noah- segui- Lo que provoco que tuviera que evitar que mi novio fuera suspendido el primer dia de clases- añadi exasperada y Mike entiende y miro a Noah…

No le des importancia bro- le dijo

No se la doy- dijo Noah cerrando su casillero y apoyándose en el- Pero es malditamente molesto el jodido idiota- añadio y Mike y yo asentimos…

Ningun comentario en contra- dijo Mike asintiendo y la campana de la siguiente clase sono, y Noah y Mike me dejaron en mi clase y ambos siguieron a la de ellos, espero que nadie mas hable con Jacob, entre menos le prestemos atención mejor…

Y sin darnos cuenta el primer dia termino, y me fui con Noah a su casa, ya que su mama afortunadamente estará en casa temprano y me invito a cenar…y ambos vimos el video de Jacob por curiosidad, y los únicos que hablaron fueron Mercedes sobre su nuevo dulce bombón como llama a su novio, Shane un nuevo chico, que además también es nuevo miembro del equipo de football, y el otro fue Finn, que como pude notar no tenia ni que idea decir, y al ver a Noah el se encoge de hombros, y despues de ello ambos nos pusimos a ver una película…

Pues finalmente no hay mucho que decir…

Finn POV

El año empezó, y realmente no me siento nada distinto a como me sentí a cuando finalizo el año anterior…y lo peor es que no tengo ni idea de lo que hare despues de que me gradue…y me sentiría menos derrotado si tuviera a cierta persona conmigo, pero apenas llegue el primer dia la vi bajarse de la camioneta de Puck, y juntarse con Mike y Tina y luego Santana se les unió, y el segundo dia no ha sido nada distinto del anterior, excepto claro que ahora Brittany y Santana tienen uniforme de porristas…

Pero en fin, me imagino que saben de quien hablo, pero sino, hablo de Rachel, mi Rachie, a quien he dejado en paz con la esperanza de que se de cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro, pero ella aun sigue con Puck, y según oi de Kurt y Blaine, ambos están mas unidos que nunca…lo que apesta…pero prometi que no los dejaría durar, y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que ello ocurra…Porque definitivamente Rachel Berry, volverá a ser mia…

Pero el problema de frente que tengo ahora es que no se quien soy realmente…

HUDSON- alguien me llamo y al darme vuelta sentí algo helado en mi cara, y unas tres veces mas…

PERDEDOR- me dijo uno de los tipos que me arrojo uno de los granizados…y al parecer si se quien soy…

Rachel POV

Santana y Brittany volvieron a ser porristas, no que me sorprenda realmente, pero me hace preguntarme si quiero volver a serlo también…

No crei que San y Britt volvieran con Sue- me dijo Noah apoyado con su espalda en el casillero que esta a mi lado izquierdo, mientras yo pongo algunas cosas adentro y saco los libros que necesito para mi siguiente clase…

De hecho yo me lo esperaba- le dije mirándolo y el me mira confundido- A ambas les encanta serlo, no como a mi que me uni por la popularidad y para estar con Quinn-

Entonces, has pensado en volver tambien- me pregunto

Cuando las vi con sus uniformes en la mañana me hizo pensarlo- le dije- Y aun lo estoy pensando- añadi y el asiente

Si quieres volver a ser parte, te apoyo- me dijo y yo le sonrío- Pero no lo hagas por la popularidad- me pidió

No te preocupes Noah- le asegure aunque ahora lo miro confundida- Aunque es extraño que me pidas que no lo haga por popularidad, ya sabes cuando a ti te preocupa esta- y el niega con la cabeza

Realmente jamás me ha importado- me dijo- Si me gusta que me tengan miedo-… y yo rolo los ojos…tiene una fascinación con ser temible, pero no puedo negar que me excita su lado malvado…- Pero al estar en el club me di cuenta de quienes son mis verdaderos amigos, y me importa mas ello que mi popularidad- añadio y yo le sonrio

Me alegra que pienses asi- le dije y el se encogió de hombros y volvi a mi casillero…

Wow- exclamo de pronto y yo lo miro confundida y el apunta hacia mi lado izquierdo, y al ver, por el pasillo viene caminando no otra que Lucy Quinn Fabray…y ahora entiendo porque no quizo que hablaramos frente a frente…y verla me hace recordar nuestra conversación…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, si les gusto comenten :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegra que les gustara el primer capitulo, les agradezco todos sus comentarios :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>2<p>

SORPRENDENTE NUEVA QUINN

(Flashback, 1 dia antes)

_Sali al patio de mi casa y me sente en la parte sobresaliente de la casa…_

_Quinn- le dije- Ya estoy sola-_

_Ok- me dijo- Hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte y que espero que las entiendas- añadio_

_Ok- le dije- Soy toda oídos-_

_Bien- empezó- Mira Rach, debes saber que ya no soy la misma, y que habran cosas de mi que quizás ya no te gusten, pero realmente ello no me importa mucho, porque he decidido dejar de ser la Quinn que todos conocen y dejarme llevar por quien soy en realidad-_

_Quinn, me alegra que decidieras ello- le dije orgullosa de ella- Pero sabes que te querre no importa lo que decidas, verdad- añadi_

_Si, lo se- me dijo- Pero parte de mi nueva yo, trae consigo ciertas amistades y relaciones que jamás aceptaras-_

_Quinn…-_

_Dejame terminar- me pidió y yo emiti un sonido para que continuara- Tengo nuevas amigas y un nuevo ambiente ahora- añadio- No significa que no me importes Rach, porque eres valiosa para mi, y mis nuevas amigas lo saben y te respetan porque respetan a los que son leales, y tu lo eres, mas de lo que yo he merecido, pero en orden a seguir con mi nueva yo he decidido mantener esta distancia entre tu y yo-… y yo estoy sorprendida y dolida…- Y además he decidido no volver al club Glee-_

_Oh- _

_Asi es- me dijo- No espero que entiendas, pero es lo que hare…-_

_Lo entiendo- la interrumpi- No puede negar que me duele que no volvamos a estar juntas este año como todos los anteriores desde que nos conocimos Quinnie, pero entiendo, si es lo que necesitas y eres feliz, me alegra y lo entenderé-_

_O sea que no te molesta en lo mas minimo- me pregunto_

_No me molesta, me duele, pero no me molesta- le dije segura- Si hay que aprendi el año pasado sobre nuestra amistad, es que nos lastimamos mucho-_

_Mas yo a ti que tu a mi- me dijo_

_Puede ser, pero todo lo malo entre nosotras no es solo tu culpa- le dije- Y si necesitas alejarte de mi para ser tu misma, lo entiendo, y por el club ni te preocupes, se que a muchos les dolerá que no estes con nosotros, pero les hare entender que es lo que necesitas- añadi_

_Ok, gracias- me dijo- Ya dije lo que tenia que decir, asi que nos vemos en la escuela, si es que nos vemos- añadio_

_Ok- y con eso colgó y no me di cuenta hasta que cayo a mi mano, que una lagrima cayo de mi ojo…finalmente mi mejor amiga, de cierta forma, ya no lo es… _

(Presente)

Sip, es Quinn- le dije a Noah cerrando mi casillero y lo miro y el me mira, sabe que estoy triste…aun no le contado lo que hable con Quinn…y se que va a preguntar…cuando…

Asi que ustedes siguen juntos- y al ver Quinn esta frente a nosotros y ambos la miramos…

Si, asi es- le dijo Noah y ella asiente y me mira y se pone las manos en la cintura…

Y que les parece- nos pregunto por su forma de vestir y cabello (*)- Como me veo- añadio

Te ves bien Quinn- le dije y ella sonríe, pero no es su sonrisa usual, el algo mas como una sonrisa falsa y mira a Noah…

Puck POV

Y tu que opinas Puck, como me veo- me pregunto Quinn coquetamente…un minuto esta coqueteando conmigo…

Eh- empeze rascándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza- Te ves, bien, creo- añadi no muy seguro, porque en realidad, no es para nada la Quinn con la que tuve una hija y la que volvio locos a todos por la fiesta de promoción del año pasado…- Lo siento, pero estoy algo confundido- le dije

Esta bien- me dijo- Cuando sepas que piensas realmente, me llamas- añadio coqueteándome de nuevo…ok, que mierda le pasa- Nos vemos Puck- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y se fue…- Chao Rachel- añadio sin darse la vuelta y al ver a Rachel tiene cara de sorpresa…quien no estaría sorprendida…

Quinn Fabray vestida asi, y mas aun coqueteando conmigo, enfrente de mi novia, que por cierto es su amiga…esto es demasiado extraño…

Rach- la llame, mientras ella aun mira a Quinn alejarse, y no tengo idea de que esta pensando- Preciosa- trate de nuevo y ahora tiene cara de decisión…

Noah te veo despues- me dijo y se fue detrás de Quinn, y por como camina esta enojada…aunque ahora me acorde de algo…

Y mi beso- pregunte al aire- Mierda- añadi frustrado…

NN POV

Alguien observa al ofuscado Puck…quien decidió tomar su camino a su siguiente clase…aun siendo observado por esta persona que se muerde el labio al verlo pasar frente a ella…

Sexy- murmuro…

Quinn POV

Soy una nueva yo…le guste a quien le guste…ya no me importa…todos me miraron raro cuando llegue…sorprendidos también…las caras de los miembros del club, fueron las mejores…me pregunto si ya sabran que no soy parte…sino ya lo sabran…

Rachel en cambio no estaba sorprendida…ella sabia que no soy la misma, si su cara fue de sorpresa al verme, pero no le duro mucho…y Puck estaba con ella…el parecia como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza y hubiera despertado en otra dimensión…y coquetearle enfrente de Rachel fue un bonus de prueba…

Vamos a ver como reacciona…

Rachel POV

La quiero matar…jamás de los jamases me espere que le coqueteara a MI NOVIO…y la encontré en su casillero y me pare detrás de ella y le toque el hombro y se da vuelta y se cruza de brazos…

Que mierda fue eso- le pregunte molesta…y parece sorprendida por mi vulgar palabra, pero rayos soy la novia de Noah y amiga de Santana y Lauren, alguna vulgaridad se te tiene que pegar o no…como sea…- Te aguanto cualquier cosa, Quinn, por ello entiendo y respeto el nuevo look, las nuevas decisiones y todo lo que quieras hacer con tu vida- añadi- Pero que coquetees con MI novio, y mas aun delante de MI, no te lo acepto, entendiste- le dije apuntándola con el dedo y ella me mira…y solo me mira…pero de pronto puso sus manos juntas y…

Y se puso a aplaudir lentamente…y ahora de molesta pase a confundida…

Que rayos- exclame de nuevo- Perdiste un tornillo o la tintura rosa se te metió en el cerebro- le pregunte

Calmate Berry- me dijo y yo la miro confundida- Estoy sorprendida es todo- añadio- Es impresionante como cambian las personas- siguió y mira hacia arriba- Si mal no recuerdo, el año pasado le coquetee también a tu novio y tu en vez de pelear por el conmigo corriste a esconderte- añadio y me miro- Al parecer si estas enamorada de Puck despues de todo-

Por supuesto que estoy enamorada de Noah- le dije

Y de Finn- me pregunto

Es pasado- le dije segura

Si lo se, pero digo- siguió- El año pasado eras toda Finn, pero la pregunta es, porque no peleaste por el conmigo, jamás- pauso- En cambio ahora vienes y peleas al mas minimo coqueteo que le hago a Puck, extraño no- dijo sonriendo y yo la sigo mirando sorprendida por sus palabras…- Pues bien la respuesta es simple, Rachel Barbara Berry- siguió- Jamas estuviste enamorada de Finn, en cambio de Puck- pauso y se acerco a mi oído- Estas loca por el y es muy interesante- me susurro y con eso se fue…

Y me dejo sorprendida…muy sorprendida…y choqueada también…

Eso te dijo- me pregunto Santana mientras ambas caminamos hacia la cafetería para ir a almorzar, y yo le acabo de terminar de contar lo que paso con Quinn, y asiento…- Wow-

Estas sorprendida- le pregunte

Lo estoy- me dijo asintiendo- Y molesta también- y yo la miro confundida- Digo jamás tome ese hecho como una prueba de que Finn y tu no debian estar juntos- añadio- Mierda, podría haber ahorrado gastar mis labios besando al idiota, y también algo de drama- añadio ofuscada y yo rolo los ojos…

San, ya no tiene mucha importancia- le dije y ella se encoge de hombros- Finalmente Noah y yo estamos juntos, y Finn es mi pasado-

Cierto- dijo- Lo que significa que soy una genio igualmente, porque yo los puse juntos- siguió- Porque finalmente gracias a mi plan y te diste cuenta que amas a Puck y no a Finn- añadio animada y yo rolo los ojos de nuevo

Si, San, gracias a tu ingenio estamos juntos- le dije sarcasticamente- Toda nuestra relación se basa en tu maravilloso cerebro- añadi dándole en el gusto…

Berry no me patronees- me dijo y yo me rio- Pero en fin, Fabray la rosa tiene razón, estas mas enamorada de Puck de lo que estabas de Hudson- añadio y yo le sonrio

Despues de que me lo dijo lo pensé- segui- Y si, asi es, amo a Noah, mas de lo que ame a Finn- añadi- Y se que es porque lo que tengo con Noah es mas real, somos amigos, al igual como lo fui con Finn, pero se que Noah no esta confundido por lo que siente por mi, que soy yo a la que quiere todo el tiempo, y además del hecho de que mi locura no le da miedo sino que le gusta, lo que me hace llevar un perfecto balance entre la yo de antes de llegar a esta escuela y la yo de ahora- pause- Ya sabes la loca que adora los musicales y la chica que todos aceptan y todo- añadi y Santana asiente y me sonríe…

Es bueno oírlo- me dijo y yo asiento y ahora se puso se pensativa- Pero ahora que recuerdo, Puck estaba algo frustrado en historia- me dijo y yo la mire confundida- Y le pregunte que le pasaba y me dijo que te fuiste detrás de Fabray la rosa sin darle un beso, y ya sabes como es- añadio rolando los ojos y yo me rio…

Entonces sera mejor que nos apuremos a llegar a la cafetería- le dije y ella asiente…y al entrar escaneo el lugar y Noah ya esta sentado con nuestros amigos y tiene una bandeja al lado de el y hay otra al lado de Britt, esas son nuestras y al llegar donde ellos, en vez de sentarme en mi lugar, me siento en el regazo de Noah el que me sonríe y lo bese…

Y escucho silbidos…

Lo siento- le dije al separar mis labios de los de el- Por haberme ido sin despedirme como normalmente me despido-

Esta bien- me dijo moviendo mi cabello y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja- Si me vas a besar asi despues, no hay problema- añadio coquetamente y yo me rio y le doy otro beso pequeño…

OK- dijo Santana y ambos la miramos- Si están juntos y muy enamorados- siguió rolando los ojos- Pero dejen de darme nauseas con el espectáculo, que quiero comer- añadio exasperada y Noah rola los ojos y yo le sonrio, mientras los demás se rien…

Celosa- le dije y Santana me tira un pan- No arrojes comida- susurre…nada bueno puede salir de ello…y ella se encoge de hombros…pero finalmente me sente en mi lugar y empezamos a comer…

Pero quien diría que el cambio de imagen de Quinn la cambiaria asi…aunque ahora veremos como reacciona el club al enterarse de que no volverá…en nuestra primera practica de hoy en la tarde…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado...en el siguiente la primera reunion del club :)<p>

Y estoy ultra molesta con los spoliers acerca de Finchel...pero si hacen lo que dicen los rumores, les juro que aqui Puckleberry tendra mil veces algo mejor, de hecho la escena ya se esta formando en mi cabeza...en fin, comenten y haganme saber que piensan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a Wind White en especial por su comentario, y a todos los demas tambien, me alegra que les guste esta historia :)

Glee no me pertenece :( y el signo (*) significa que la escena es igual a Glee, y si hago algun cambio los escribo dentro del parentesis...en fin disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>3<p>

DESARMADORA Y SORPRESIVA SUE Y UN PIANO ARRIESGADO

NN POV

BIENVENIDOS- dijo animado William Schuester entrando al salón del coro- Al parecer nos reducimos este año- añadio mirando a sus chicos…en la primera fila están Mike, Tina, Brittany y Artie, en la segunda detrás de Mike y Tina, están Puck, Rachel, Santana y Mercedes, y en la ultima corrida Finn y Kurt…

Asi es Sr. Schue, nos reducimos- afirmo Mercedes- Pero aun esperamos que Lauren llegue y no perdemos la esperanza en Quinn y Sam tampoco-

En Quinn hay que perderla- dijo Rachel y todos la miran- Me dijo que el club no encaja en su nueva vida- añadio

Ya veo- dijo Schue

Zizes, por fin apareces- dijo Santana, viendo como la chica entra y Schue la mira…

Hola perdedores- los saludo Lauren

Lauren es b…- empezó Schue pero Lauren levanto su mano para detenerlo

Quiero decir algo, antes de que se ponga todo sonrisitas- le dijo y el asiente y se corre y ella los mira a todos- Miren, no niego que el club es bastante divertido y que muchos de mis amigos mas cercanos están aquí- añadio y todos, menos Finn asienten…- Pero este es mi ultimo año, lo que significa que debo entrenar y concentrarme en lo que me gusta realmente y que es a lo que me dedicare el resto de mi vida- pauso poniendo sus manos en su cintura…- Por lo que debo dejar el club-

Oh- dijo Schue decepcionado- Lauren, estas segura, digo…-

Sr. Schue- lo interrumpió Rachel esta vez y el la mira- No siga- y el asiente y Rachel se levanta y se pone enfrente de Lauren- Puedo decir por todos que nos apena que no te nos unas este año- y todos asienten- Y que te debemos mucho, ya que gracias a ti fuimos a las locales, regionales y nacionales- pauso- Nada de eso hubiere pasado sino hubieras aceptado tomar el lugar de Kurt, pero entendemos- añadio sonriendo- Y hablo por todos de que eres parte de esta familia, seas parte del club o no, y siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte, asi que eres bienvenida aquí cuando quieras Lauren- añadio y Lauren asiente

Gracias enana- le dijo

Voy abrazarte ahora- le dijo Rachel y la abrazo y Lauren también la abraza, pero despues recupera la compostura y la aleja de ella con cara de sacar un espécimen extraño de ella, lo que ocasiona la risa de todos, hasta de Rachel…

Nos vemos Perdedores- les dijo afectuosamente y se fue…

Bien al parecer, dos menos- siguió Schue y Rachel asiente- Que hay de Sam-

Esta vivo- aseguro Puck y todos lo miran- Me escribe siempre un mensaje diciendo "Sam-bo vivo" nada mas, sea lo que sea que este haciendo o donde este, es un misterio- añadio encogiéndose de hombros mientras Rachel vuelve a sentarse a su lado…

Eso es extraño- dijo Schue y todos asienten- No han probado llamarlo-

Buzon de voz- dijeron Mike, Santana, Artie y Puck al unisonó y Schue asiente entendiendo pero aun confundido

Ok- siguió- Bien entonces…-

Sr. Schue creo que seria mejor pensar que necesitamos tres nuevos miembros- sugirió Tina- Si Sam deja su lado misterioso bien, pero mejor no arriesgarnos- añadio

Estoy de acuerdo con Tina- dijo Kurt

Yo también Kurt- dijo Schue finalmente- Por ello y porque al igual que el año pasado seguimos siendo lo mas odiado de la escuela, lo que es una pena…- y todos asienten- Pero bueno, tengo algo para animarlos…- y salió del salón y todos se miran curiosos, mas cuando los de la banda también salieron con el y volvio con tres pianos purpura…

WOW un purpura piano- exclamo extasiado Kurt

De donde salieron- pregunto Tina mirando los pianos entusiasmada

Fueron donados por el Sr. Al Motta- les conto Schue- Los mande restaurar y los pinte- añadio tocando uno de ellos, mientras Kurt, Brittany y Tina se acercan a uno- Pondre estos pianos en distintos lugares de la escuela, y quiero que cada vez que vean uno canten con ellos-

Esa será la asignación de la semana- pregunto Artie y Schue asiente

Exacto- siguió- Estos pianos nos representan chicos, son lo que la gente menos quiere, pero que aun brillan por su hermosa música- pauso- Y quiero que ustedes les muestren a todos como brillan también, porque este año lo haremos al 1000 por ciento en los nacionales y nada nos detendrá de ello- y todos asienten…

Rachel POV

Despues de probar los purpura pianos, nos fuimos a casa, y ya es el dia siguiente y las cosas han estado tranquilas, al igual que ayer, y por cierto ya tengo una canción que cantar por si me encuentro con uno de los pianos y les di la canción al resto y a todos les gusta…

Hola Rachel- me saludaron y al ver quien es…Finn…estoy en mi casillero…

Hola Finn- le conteste

Que tal tu verano- me pregunto

Divertido y lleno de actividades- le dije

Asi supe- me dijo y yo cierro mi casillero y lo miro

Puedo ayudarte en algo- le pregunte y el asiente- Ok, que será- pregunte- Aunque solo espero no sea algo como "termina con Puck"- añadi y el se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza…

No es eso- me dijo y yo asiento- Es solo que quiero que nos contentemos y que asi ya no hayan incomodidades en el club- añadio

Ok, por mi esta bien- le dije- Te dije Finn que te toleraría por la sanidad y convivencia del club, pero si realmente quieres que las cosas funcionen tienes que poner de tu parte- añadi y el asiente- Bien entonces estamos de acuerdo- y le extendi la mano y el me la apreta y despues de un rato aun no me suelta- Finn- y ahora me solto…

Lo siento- se disculpo…y tengo la extraña sensación de que escuchare eso de el mucho este año…- Entonces nos vemos en el club y por ahí- y yo asiento y el se va…

Que quería Finn- pregunto alguien de pronto y al ver es Brittany y yo le sonrío

Aclarar el aire entre nosotros- le conteste

Aclarar el aire- me pregunto y yo asiento- Pensaba que el aire era transparente y yo no vi ningún color alrededor de ustedes- añadio confundida

Britt es una expresión- le aclare y ella asiente- Significa que quería que se acabara lo incomodo que se pone el lugar cada vez que ambos estamos en un mismo lugar, en especial el club- y Britt asiente entendiendo

Solo espero que no intente arruinar Puckleberry- dijo seria y yo me rio y le paso mi brazo por su espalda y empezamos a caminar…

Que lo intente- le dije- Somos ninjas ahora recuerdas- y ella asiente- Pero Finn no lo sabe, asi que si lo intenta le dolerá- y Brittany asiente animada- Pero nada de decirle a San, porque no podremos evitar que lo mate y no tengo animos de tener que estar sacando a una amiga de la cárcel- añadi

Estoy de acuerdo- me dijo Brittany- Y si Finn intenta algo, ya vera que le esperara- añadio y yo asentí…y ambas fuimos a clases…mas tarde fui al salón del coro a buscar algo, y me encontré con dos tristes Tina y Mike en el salón del coro…

Les paso algo- les pregunte y ambos me mira y asienten mirando uno de los pianos y yo miro el piano- Le paso algo al piano-

Sue lo rompió- me dijo Tina triste acariciando el piano, y yo la miro confundida- Lo encontramos en el pasillo al lado de la clase de geometría y empezamos a tocar cuando Sue apareció de la nada y nos dijo que la disculparamos por interrumpir nuestro himno o lo que sea, y que le había gustado lo que hicimos para el funeral de Jane-

Y que había sido amable con nosotros todo el año por ello- siguió Mike y yo lo miro confundida- Pero que esta harta de tener que aguantar nuestra musiquita- añadio

Pero es como el tercer dia de escuela- añadi y Tina asiente

Lo mismo dije yo- me dijo- Pero no nos escucho y solo siguió rompiendo el piano-

Creo que sigue odiándonos- añadio Mike y yo asiento…Para Sue definitivamente es un divertido pasatiempo odiarnos…

Y decidió llevarlo a otro nivel ahora…

Hola Rach- me saludo Tina entre triste y molesta apareciendo al dia siguiente al lado de mi casillero…

Hey- la salude- Te pasa algo- le pregunte cerrando mi casillero…

Recuerdas cuando ayer dijimos que Sue nos odiaba- y yo asiento- No es solo a nosotros- añadio Tina- Ayer en su segmento de las noticias le declaro la guerra a las artes y que si la elijen cortara las artes del programa de educación de todo el estado de Ohio-

Oh- dije sorprendida

Lo peor es que según me dijo mi papa en la mañana sus votos aumentaron- añadio Tina

Bueno al parecer la coach llevo su batalla contra los club Glee al siguiente nivel- dije y ella asiente- Pero no te preocupes T, ya veremos que haremos en su momento, por ahora hay que disfrutar de nuestro ultimo año- añadi y ella asiente y ambas despues nos despedimos…

Creo entender porque lo hace…necesita enemigos y quiere lograr ganar el puesto para el cual se postula y buscara todas las formas de ganar, hara lo que sea, porque para ella es siempre ganar o ganar…decidi ir a verla en mi periodo libre…

Adelante- dijo y abri la puerta y asome mi cabeza- No deberías estar en clases Berry- me pregunto

Periodo libre- le dije y ella asiente- Puedo pasar- y vuelve asentir y cierro la puerta

Toma asiento- me dijo y yo me siento- Que quieres-

Saber como esta- le pregunte- Desde el funeral de Jane que no hablamos, pero se que mi papi hablo con usted-

Asi es, son hombres muy buenos tus papas- me dijo y yo asiento- Y he estado grandioso Berry, no puedo quejarme, mas ahora con mi candidatura- y yo asentí

Me imagino que con su repuntada en los votos esta feliz- le pregunte y ella asiente

Quien diría que la gente odia tanto las artes- añadio satisfactoriamente y yo asiento

Creo que es mas el hecho de que enseñar artes es económicamente caro, y no todos tienen una oportunidad- añadi

Crees que no tendras oportunidad Berry- me pregunto confundida

No soy estúpida coach, hay que ser aterrizada- le dije- Por eso tengo planes de respaldo, lo que no significa que me rinda- añadi- Si algo aprendi siendo parte de su equipo es a jamás rendirme y no me rendiré- y ella asiente

Bien dicho- me dijo- Que no apoye las artes no signifique que no apoye a mis estudiantes a seguir sus sueños, especialmente a aquellos a los cuales aprecio- siguió- Y tu Berry eres uno de los pocos a los cuales aprecio-

Gracias- le dije- Despues de todo aun me aprecia-

Se requiere valor para desafiar a quienes respetas, pero se requiere aun mas valor para seguir por lo que quieres en la vida- añadio y yo asiento- Por ello, te tengo una proposición- me dijo y yo la miro sorprendida- Brittany menciono que quieres unirte a las porristas de nuevo- siguió y yo voy a decir algo…- Aun no termino Berry- me interrumpió y yo asiento- Si quieres volver, puedes hacerlo, entrenamientos y todo, pero mas como una ayudante que fue lo que realmente siempre te gusto-

Habla de que haría solo las cosas que me gustan, como ayudar con la coreografia y animar al equipo de football, pero no las competencias- le pregunte

Asi es, aunque tendrías que ir a las competencias como apoyo- me dijo segura y yo estoy sorprendida- Tu y Brittany estuvieron a mi lado en el funeral de Jane y ella las adoraba, por ella es el ofrecimiento y porque tenia razón- siguió- Eres leal a lo que amas Berry y estas ahí cuando se te necesita-

Gracias coach- le dije sonriendo- Pero puedo hacerle saber en unos días, porque quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que arreglar mi horario y asi no sobrecargarme- y ella asiente

Tiempo tienes hasta antes de las locales- me informo y yo asiento- Este es el calendario- me dio una copia- Y Santana y Becky son mis co capitanas, ya te imaginaras lo que significa eso- y yo asiento…esas dos se detestan, porque Becky bajo la guía de la coach ha cambiado bastante y tiene una tremenda personalidad…

Gracias de nuevo coach y no se preocupe me tomare menos tiempo del que cree, solo quiero estar segura de que tengo todo nivelado, pensando que este es mi ultimo año- le dije y ella asiente- Nos veremos entonces-

Nos vemos Berry- me dijo sonriendo- Aunque la guerra contra tu estúpido club esta declarada igualmente- y yo asentí sonriendo…

No me esperaba menos de la gran Sue Sylvester- le dije y ella se rie y yo tambien…y Sali con una sonrisa en mi rostro de la oficina…y si estoy sorprendida, pero se que es verdad lo que me ofreció, porque menciono a Jane y ella jamás usa a Jane en vano…y miro hacia arriba…"_gracias Jinie_", ella es uno de mis estrellas protectoras ahora…y decidi ir a la cafetería ya que hace unos 15 minutos que la hora del almuerzo empezó y quiero ver a mis amigos…y choque con alguien…

Lo siento- y al ver es el Sr. Schue

Rachel, también lo siento- me dijo y yo asiento y el mira mas alla de mi- Estabas con Sue- me pregunto confundido

Si, vine hablar con la coach, ya que no la veía desde el funeral- le dije y el asiente- Queria aclarar el aire entre nosotras- y el Sr. Schue asiente

Ok- me dijo algo indeciso por algo…que raro…

Bueno Sr. Schue nos vemos- le dije

Si, nos vemos Rachel- me dijo y yo lo pase y segui mi camino…tengo que pensar en como modificar mi horario…

Schue POV

No lo negare, Rachel hablando de nuevo con Sue, me preocupa, Sue es manipuladora y Rachel siempre ha sido una victima de ello, voy a tener que poner ojo en ella…No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si Sue consiguiera que Rachel abandonara el club y se uniera a su causa…pero soy estúpido porque Rachel es fiel al club, lo ha demostrado constantemente…pero igual me preocupa…Ya veremos que pasa…porque la guerra contra las artes y los Glee clubs de todo Ohio están siendo amenazados…y Sue no ganara…no esta vez…

Rachel POV

Como comi en mi periodo libre, no tenia necesidad de venir a la cafetería, y lo demás lo saben…pero como dije quiero ver a mis amigos…y al entrar divise el mohicano de mi novio, quien no, es el único que usa uno y se ve increíblemente sexy con el…

Calmate Rachel…

Si no se habían dado cuenta mi ser interno es mas ardiente este año que el año pasado, y también mi vocabulario, sigue siendo el mismo, pero ya soy algo inmune a las groserías…como sea camine hacia mis amigos…y vi el purpura piano y sonreí…

Hey- los salude…

Hey Baby- me saludo Noah- No que estarías en el salón del coro hasta la hora del club- me pregunto

Sip, pero preferí venir a la cafetería- le dije y el asiente- Y ahora me alegra mas haber venido- añadi y todos me miran confundidos- El purpura piano esta ahí-

En serio- me pregunto Mercedes- Ni lo vi- añadio y yo la miro confundida

En serio- le pregunte con la cejas levantadas y ella asiente- No lo viste- añadi y ella vuelve a asentit…a caso cree que soy estúpida…- Mercedes Theresa Jones, no me tomes por tonta- le dije molesta

Esta enojada- susurro Mike- Uso tu segundo nombre- añadio

Theresa, no es mi segundo nombre- dijo Mercedes confundida

Da igual- dijo serio Mike y yo rolo los ojos

Chicos- y ahora me miran- Tenemos que hacer la asignación-

No, no tenemos- dijo Artie apareciendo a mi lado y lo miro- Rachel, quiero sobrevivir el almuerzo- añadio y todos parecen pensar lo mismo y me cruzo de brazos…

O sea que no les importa- les dije molesta

Si nos importa Rach- me dijo Kurt- Pero ya sabemos que pasara si presentamos algo- añadio

Nada- dijo Santana y todos asienten

Saben que me tienen harta- les dije molesta- Cada vez que tienen la oportunidad de demostrar que les importa el club de verdad se acobardan- añadi enfurecida- Y si ahora se acobardan como mierda vamos a llegar a los nacionales este año- y todos me miran sorprendidos, menos Noah que me mira con una sexy sonrisa…

Estoy realmente excitado ahora- dijo, y es cierto sus ojos están verdes…y no puedo evitar la estupida sonrisa que aparece en mi rostro...

OYE- se quejaron todos

Puck guárdate esos comentarios para ti, por favor- le pidió Kurt asqueado...

A favor de la petición de Kurt- dijo Tina y todos levantan la mano…y me están ignorando de nuevo

ARG- y todos me miran de nuevo- Son infantiles y…-

Yo apoyo a Rachel- dijo Finn interrumpiéndome y mirándome- Tiene razón si no podemos hacer algo ahora, jamás haremos nada- añadio mirando a los demas

Gracias Finn- le dije y el me mira sonriendo y ahora mire a los otros y todos ahora parecen pensarlo- Vamos chicos- les rogue

Ok- dijo Noah levantándose y yo le sonrio y todos empezaron a levantarse y Noah me tomo por la cintura- Doble hora si esto sale mal- me dijo y yo rolo los ojos y asiento y el me da un beso en la mejilla…

We got the beat (*) y para variar no paso nada…hasta que Becky se me acerco y yo le sonrio y me lanzo la comida de un pote…y yo tengo la boca muy abierta de lo sorprendida que estoy…y algo me dice que le tendre que dar las dos horas de besos a Noah…no que me queje…pero detesto que las cosas salgan mal…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio...no estoy muy convencida acerca de mi caracterizacion de Sue, y menos convencida estoy del pov de Schue, pero es necesario que lo ocupe...en fin, comenten...tengo la idea de esperar a lo menos 3 comentarios para subir el siguiente, cuyo titulo es:<p>

PIANO COMIDO, COQUETEADO, EXPLOTADO, EXPULSADO, PELEADO

Y asi tienen una idea de que se trata...ya saben a los menos 3 y lo subo :) beshitos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy, pero muy feliz :D...en serio muchas gracias...

Ok, Glee no me pertenece :( y esto (*) significa que la escena es igual a Glee :) y si hay algun cambio lo escribo dentro del parentesis, ojala les guste :)

* * *

><p>4<p>

PIANO COMIDO, COQUETEADO, EXPLOTADO, EXPULSADO, PELEADO

NN POV

Esto fue mala idea- murmuro Puck y un monton de tallarines callo a sus pies- Oh Dios NO- añadio mirando a todos en la cafeteria…

GUERRA DE COMIDA- grito Jacob a todo pulmon y todos se lanzan comida (*, cambio de la cara de Rachel esta al lado de Puck quien le toma la mano y la saca de ahí…)

Y en el salón del coro, todos se limpian…Schue esta limpiando el piano…

Prefiero los granizados- dijo Artie de pronto- La salsa de tallarines me hizo desear un baño granizados- añadio sorprendido y todos se rien

No eres el único- dijo Mercedes entrando al salón- Sorry por la demora estaba asegurándome que mi bombon estuviera bien- y todos asienten, pero Mike y Puck hacen sonidos de besos y Mercedes se pone colorada- Idiotas- murmura sonriendo levemente…

Y Rachel sintió que alguien le tomo el cabello y al ver es Finn…- Tenias una lechuga- le dijo mostrándole el trozo verde de lechuga

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y Finn asiente y se sienta a su lado izquierdo, mientras que Puck esta sentado a su lado derecho y Rachel mira a Puck que se la acerca a su oído…

Mi pelo- le susurro acariciándole el cabello y ella se rie y asiente y se lo toma en una cola…

Aun estoy sorprendido de que Becky iniciara todo- dijo Kurt- Y mas aun en Rachel- y todos asienten

Tengo peperoni en mi sosten- dijo Brittany sorprendida y Santana la mira y niega con la cabeza…

Son tus pezones- le dijo, pero Britt no le cree, y Santana rola los ojos- Berry-

San tiene razón Britt- dijo Rachel y Brittany asiente resignada, aunque se ve feliz igualmente, descubrió que puede meter cosas en su sosten…- Pero yo no estoy tan sorprendida- siguió Rachel

Porque no- le pregunto Mercedes

La coach le declaro la guerra al club, no- y todos asienten- Y Becky solo esta siguiendo esa línea-

Ahora que lo pones asi, entiendo- dijo Mike y todos asienten

De todas maneras hablare con Becky- dijo Rachel y miro a Kurt- Kurt, me das mas de esas toallitas- y el se las pasas- Estos es asqueroso-

Lo es- dijo alguien de pronto y todos miran hacia la puerta y una chica (inserte descripción de…) vestida de rosado entra al salón- Pero es mas apestoso que asqueroso- añadio

Y tu quien eres- le pregunto Santana

Soy Sugar Motta- se presento- Y ustedes apestan- añadio y todos la miran molestos- Y como se que quieren dejar de apestar, me necesitan a mi-

Como puedes estar tan segura de ello- le pregunto Tina cruzándose de brazos

Porque yo soy una estrella, y ustedes necesitan a alguien como yo- añadio Sugar

Ok- dijo Schue- Quieres audicionar entonces- y la chica asiente- Bien, porque no nos muestras lo que tienes- añadio y se sento en el asiento de la primera fila delante de Rachel, mientras todos miran molestos a la chica…

Ya verán lo que es ser una artista de verdad- dijo y le guiño un ojo sexymente a…y vieron todos…Puck…y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos…- Dale Hottie- le dijo Sugar a Brad…

Big Sprender (* y durante toda la coreografia le lanza sexys miradas a Puck, mientras canta horriblemente…) todos finalmente aplauden sarcásticamente…mientras Schue tiene cara de querer que se lo trague la tierra…

SUGAR, eso fue- empezó Schue…

Mandeme el horario de ensayos por correo- le dijo ella segura

Cla…- empezó Schue y su silla salto y al mirar, Rachel le había pateado la silla y lo mira con cara de quiere estrangularlo y el la mira confundida…

Cierre la boca- susurro Rachel y Schue asiente, y luego Rachel mira a Sugar sonriendo…- Sugar, cariño, nosotros te avisamos, ok- le dijo dulcemente y la chica asiente y mira a Puck y le guiña un ojo y se va…

Rachel POV

Quiero gritar…pero no lo hare…calmate Rachel…ok, se fue…bien…y ahora mire a Schue…

Esta loco- le dije molesta- Ni de broma podemos aceptarla- añadi

Rachel, recuerdas nuestra política- me dijo- Quien audiciona entra- y yo asenti

No la he olvidado- le dije segura- Pero hasta el momento todos los que han audicionado han tenido oído musical- le recordé- O al menos son afinados, pero esa chica no tiene ni oído ni afinación- añadi- Y no lo dejare arruinarnos las posibilidades de ir a las nacionales incluyéndola- y Schue mira a los demás…

Estan todos de acuerdo con Rachel- pregunto y todos asienten- Pero chicos…-

Sr. Schue no se supone que no se supone que nada nos detendría de ir a los nacionales- le recordé y el asiente- Se que necesitamos mas miembros, pero si la deja unírsenos nos arruinara a todos esa oportunidad de brillar- añadi- Ademas ya sabes que todos piensan igual-

Parece que Puck, no- dijo Finn de pronto y yo miro a mi novio que tiene una mirada distante…

Noah- lo llame y no responde

Parece que lo excito la presentación de Sugar- dijo Finn y yo estoy molesta, asi que lo golpee en la frente…

QUE- salto Noah y me miro- Porque me golpeas- me pregunto confundido

Donde rayos tenias tu cabeza- le pregunte y el mira confundido sobándose la frente

En una donde la música sonaba bien- me dijo- Creo que perdi mis oídos escuchándola cantar- añadio confundido- Si a eso se le puede llamar cantar- añadio y yo mire a Schue con una sonrisa satisfactoria

Ok, tienes razón y todos también- dijo resignado

En serio lo siento Sr. Schue- y el asiente

Hay una sola cosa que no entiendo- dijo Brittany y se paro delante de Noah y lo mira molesta y el la mira confundido- Porque esa chica te estaba coqueteando-

Que se yo- dijo Noah…aunque ahora tiene una satisfactoria sonrisa en el rostro- Aunque ahora si se- siguió- Soy sexy Britt, quien no quiere un pedazo de esto- añadio- Que la chica no tenga oído o cuerdas vocales audibles, no significa que sea ciega- y me miro y yo rolo los ojos y me levante…

Donde vas Rach- me pregunto Kurt

A sacarme esta porquería de encima- les dije molesta y Sali del salón…

Finn POV

Puck no se dio cuenta, pero Rachel esta molesta por lo que dijo…idiota, parece que no tendre que esperar mucho para que Rachel lo bote, asi que lo mire y me levante y Sali con una sonrisa del salón…

Puck POV

Se fue molesta…mierda…y Finn me esta mirando satisfecho…imbécil…y miro a Britt me da la mano y yo se la tome y me fui con ella…

Rach se enojo- me dijo una vez salimos del salón…

Lo se- le dije- Pero no es mi culpa que la chica esa me coqueteara-

No, pero no debiste decir lo que dijiste- me dijo y la miro confundido- Puck nadie niega que eres sexy- siguio y yo asiento- Pero Rach no lo ha hecho contigo, y eso la pone algo insegura siendo tu novia-

Pero yo ya dije…-

Si- me interrumpió- Eso no significa que las mujeres no tengamos inseguridades- me dijo- Mas cuando ahora estamos en la escuela, y hay mas mujeres dispuestas a hacerlo contigo y con tal de hacerlo están dispuestas a empujar a Rachel por las escaleras-…y me hierve, si alguien le pone una mano encima, mujer o no, matare a la persona que lo haga y Britt dejo de caminar y me mira…- Se que no dejaras que la lastimen- y yo asiento- Pero además ya todos hablan de ustedes como pareja y están apostando el cuanto duraran, sobre todo las chicas que se arrojan a ti todos los días, que están seguras que botaras a Rachel en el minuto en que ella te deje tomar su virginidad-

Eso no pasara y lo sabes- le asegure a Britt y ella asiente

Yo lo se, y Rach también- me dijo- Pero Rach lo escucha todo el tiempo y no es agradable saber que todos están esperando que te rompan el corazón, mas cuando esta vez realmente se esta dando por entero en la relación que tiene contigo- y yo asiento- Mira Puck, San y yo, no dejaremos que nadie lastime a Rach tampoco- siguió- Pero debes dejar de verbalizar…- como mierda conoce esa palabra…- Tus pensamientos respecto a ser sexy y al todas querer un pedazo de ti, porque tu solo quieres que Rachel te tenga no- y yo asiento- Bien, entonces asegúrale de nuevo eso y deja de ser tonto- y me golpeo el brazo…y las clases de karate hicieron efecto porque eso dolio…- Ahora entra ahí- y yo asentí…y entre a los camerinos…y se escucha la ducha…

Las duchas de los camerinos de chicas están completamente cerradas, no puedes ver nada…

Rach- la llame

Noah- me pregunto confundida

Yep- le dije y me sente al lado de donde dejo su ropa- Estas molesta- le pregunte

Algo- me dijo- Pero esta dividido entre lo que paso en la cafetería, con Sugar, Schue y contigo- añadio

Ok- le dije- Entonces es verdad que hay apuestas para saber cuando terminaremos-

Britt- me dijo y yo emiti un sonido de afirmación- Si las hay- me contesto y me levante y me pare en la puerta de donde sale su voz

Sabes que no tienen razón, verdad- le pregunte

Me das mi ropa- me pidió y yo la tome y se la pase por arriba- Gracias, y se que no la tienen, pero es molesto igualmente-

Lo se, y lo es para mi también- le confese

No entiendo-

Preciosa, eres super sexy y todos lo saben- le dije y ella se rie- Y me molesta también, pero se que eres mia, y que estas atascada conmigo- añadi- No somos perfectos, peleamos bastante, porque ambos somos unos malditos testarudos, pero Rach, te amo, y eres mi primera novia real, y tengo pensado que seas la única, asi que repito lo te dije, no te dejare ir- y la puerta de la ducha se abre y Rachel salió y se me tiro al cuello y yo le pongo mis manos en su cintura…

Lamento ser tan insegura- me dijo- Pero en verdad eres sexy y eres consciente de ello y te gusta remarcarlo-

No lo hare mas si…-

No, Noah- me dijo seria- Es parte de quien eres remarcar lo sexy que eres- añadio- Solo trata de no hacerlo despues de que una chica te coquetee y estaremos bien, ok- y yo asiento y la bese…

Una cosa mas- le dije y ella abre los ojos- Eres a la única que quiero conmigo, ok, asi que no importa cuanto apuesten, coqueteen o lo que sea, Tu y yo juntos nadie lo cambiara, excepto nosotros mismos, esta claro-

Lo esta- me dijo sonriendo- Y también te amo Noah- y yo le sonrio y la bese de nuevo…

Te lo dije Britt sino entramos ahora, cinco minutos despues los encontraríamos fornicando- dijo la molesta voz de Santana y dejamos de besarnos y nos miramos y rolamos los ojos y la miramos…

No seas vulgar, San- le dijo Rach

Tu me estas corrigiendo- le dijo con las cejas levantadas- Doña "mierda" en la cafetería- añadio sonriendo y Rach se puso colorada de vergüenza y escondió su cara en mi pecho…

Ustedes dos son una mala influencia- murmuro y yo asiento y miro a Santana

Orgullosa- le pregunte

Mucho- dijo y Rachel protesta incoherentemente escondida aun… y todos nos largamos a reir…y luego de ello nos fuimos…

Rachel POV

Despues de la bañada en comida de ayer y de la fallida audición de Sugar Motta, a quien por cierto quiero golpear…el lado violento de Santana es contagioso…en fin hoy espero sea un dia mas tranquilo…y estaba en el patio esperando a Kurt cuando apareció acompañado de Blaine…quien se puso a cantar…

It's not unusual (*, Rachel no esta al lado de Finn, sino que al lado de Kurt parada abrazándolo mientras ambos sonríen mirando a Blaine)

ADIVINEN QUIEN SE TRANSFIRIO A MCKENLEY- nos pregunto Blaine animado- YO- añadio y todos estamos contentos mientras Kurt lo abrazo…

Bienvenido- le dije abrazandolo despues, y los demás también lo saludaron y Noah se paro a su lado y hicieron ese juego extraño de manos…

Ya era hora Anderson- le dijo y Blaine se encoge de hombros…cuando escucho una explosión y al ver el piano purpura que estaba en el patio esta ardiendo en llamas…

NN POV

Y al volver al salón del club al dia siguiente…- CHICOS- los llamo Schue entrando con Blaine- Denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro, Blaine Anderson- y todos aplauden

Gracias, no saben lo emocionado que estoy de estar aquí- les dijo Blaine y Kurt le sonríe…pero hay alguien que no se ve muy contento…

Pasa algo Finn- le pregunto Schue

Solo espero que Blaine se de cuenta que no somos los Wablers- dijo Finn y todos lo miran

A que te refieres- le pregunto Blaine

A que no somos un coro alrededor de uno, somos un grupo- añadio Finn serio

Finn- lo llamo Rachel y este la mira- Blaine lo sabe- le aseguro

Asi es- dijo Blaine y todos lo miran a el- Sera extraño en un principio para mi, pero estoy seguro que pronto me acostumbrare, además se que aquí lo mas importante no son los individuos, sino la familia que son todos ustedes y espero que me permitan ser parte de ella-

Ya eres parte de ella- dijo Artie y todos asienten, Finn lo hace pero no muy convencido…

Gracias- le dijo Blaine

Sientate Blaine- y Blaine asiente…

Sr. Schue- lo llamo Tina- Nos arruinaron nuestros pianos- añadio triste

Asi es- dijo Schue- Lo que me lleva- y mira a…- Santana estas fuera del club-

Que- pregunto Rachel confundida

Las cheerios planearon el sabotaje al piano- le dijo Schue a Rachel y esta mira a Santana…

Si asi es- afirmo Santana mirando a Rachel y luego miro a Schue…- Pero Sue me obligo a hacerlo- añadio defendiéndose

Brittany no participo- dijo Finn y Santana lo mira con odio

No me gusta el fuego- dijo Brittany

El punto es que no tienes tus prioridades claras Santana- siguio Schue- Asi que hasta que sepas de que lado estaras, estas fuera de Nuevas Direcciones- dijo firme…

Rachel POV

Ok- dijo San simplemente- Si es lo que quiere- añadio- Ademas podría usar el respiro- y con eso se levanto y se fue…y yo quiero gritar…

QUE RAYOS ESTA HACIENDO- le dije molesta a Schue levantándome y me mira- Que paso con lo de ser una familia y apoyarnos mutuamente-

Es exactamente lo que esta olvidando Santana- me dijo Schue

Y dejarla irse es bueno entonces, eso es lo que esta diciendo- le pregunte sarcásticamente

Asi es-

No me parece-

Rachel…-

NO- le dije fuerte- Yo mas que nadie sabe lo que es sentir la presión por parte de Sue y usted lo sabe- añadi y el asiente…- Pero esto es distinto y también lo sabe- pause- Porque la verdadera razón por la cual le esta pidiendo que escoja un bando, no es porque no la considera leal al club, es porque esta viendo con quien contara en el minuto en que Sue realmente tenga el poder para cerrar todas las artes de Ohio- segui- Pero esta actuando mal, esto por mucho que lo considere una guerra no lo es, maldición, somos sus alumnos no soldados de batalla- y me dirigi hacia la puerta…

RACHEL, BASTA Y VE A SENTARTE- y yo lo mire con odio y el me mira sorprendido

Sabe que es lo peor- le dije molesta- Que piense que escogiendo un bando aquí en la escuela evitara que si Sue es electa no cierre el programa de artes- pauso- Escoger un bando no cambiara nada si es electa, solo dividirá nuestra familia-

Y que rayos piensas hacer- me pregunto molesto…

Lo mismo que hizo usted por mi y por Finn, cuando nos vio aproblemados antes, pero que ahora no hara por Santana, porque ella según usted esta del lado de su enemiga- le dije y el me mira confundido…- Ir y escucharla y darle mi apoyo, porque ella si es mi familia, porque a diferencia suya no digo esa palabra en vano- pause- Y si piensa sacarme del club hágalo- y con eso Sali del salón a buscar a Santana…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio...se que Brittany como que actua un poco extraño aqui, pero en mi mente ella es inteligente, solo que prefiere ser como es por su propia sanidad mental, y porque realmente hay cosas que la confunden, como las frases hechas...de todas maneras ojalas les haya gustado, y al igual que dije en el anterior voy a esperar minimo 3 comentarios para subir el siguiente...beshitos :)<p>

Por cierto en el siguiente: CAYENDO, POMPONES Y MUSICA :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chicos cada dia me emocionan mas por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste mi Britt y que Rach defendiera a San, a mi me encanto escribir esas partes, porque senti que nadie dijo nada en favor de Santana y solo la dejaron irse solamente en la serie :(...

En fin, Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) signo igual a Glee, si hay un cambio lo escribo dentro del parentesis :), ojala les guste este capitulo tambien :)

* * *

><p>5<p>

CAYENDO, POMPONES Y MUSICA

NN POV

Despues de la salida de Rachel del salón…el silencio se hizo…

Sr. Schue- lo llamo Mercedes y este la mira- Si le sirve de algo, creo que hizo bien-

Yo también lo creo- le dijo Schue- Eso no significa que Rachel no tenga razón- y eso los dejo a todos sorprendidos

A que se refiere- le pregunto Kurt

A que Rachel tiene razón, en mis razones para hacer esto- añadio Schue

O sea que realmente saco a Santana porque quiere saber quienes somos leales a usted y quienes lo son a Sue- le pregunto Puck y Schue lo mira

Increible, pero cierto- dijo Schue y todos si estaban sorprendidos antes, lo están mas aun- Pero mi decisión se mantiene- dijo seguro- Porque lo que hizo Santana estuvo mal- pauso- Solo espero que esto no signifique el fin del club-

Si Rachel se va estamos acabados- añadio Finn y Schue asiente

No se ira- aseguro Puck, y todos están de acuerdo con el- Pero se le cayo feo Schue, y no solo a ella- añadio cruzándose de brazos

Lo se- dijo Schue- Dejemos hasta aquí- y todos asienten y Schue se va…y el silencio en el salón se hizo…

Como lo hace- pregunto de pronto Kurt y todos lo miran- Rachel, vio las intensiones de Schue y nosotros no-

Siempre dice que es algo psíquica- dijo Mike- Pero el tema de fondo es otro, chicos-

Si, Schue cree que somos malditos soldados- añadio Puck

Yo no se ustedes- empezó Mercedes- Pero si tengo que apoyar algo, serán las artes-

Pero Rach tiene razón- siguió Brittany- No es una guerra-

Lo es- dijo segura Mercedes

No, Merce- dijo Tina esta vez- No lo es, en las guerras hay dos bandos, y nadie esta compitiendo en contra de Sue a favor de las artes, que poder tenemos nosotros-

Nuestras voces- dijo Mercedes segura- Chicos si Sue gana…-

Los adultos la apoyan- la interrumpió Puck- Rach y yo estuvimos revisando el apoyo, y es bastante desde que Sue dio su discurso, y nadie ha dicho nada para mantenerlas, asi que no es una guerra, si aquí adentro podemos seguir cantando y no dejar que Sue nos desmoralice, pero Tina tiene razon- y Mercedes asiente resignada…

De todas maneras- dijo Blaine- Me sorprende mas, la forma en como Rachel le hablo al Sr. Schue- añadio sorprendido

Bueno tiene la habilidad de dejarte callado- dijo Kurt y todos asienten- Y si tenia razón, Schue no tenia defensas- y todos vuelven a asentir…

Como sea voy a buscar a mi chica- dijo Puck parándose- Nos vemos-

Voy contigo Puck- dijo Brittany parándose dándole un beso a Artie y dándole la mano a Puck para asi no perderse…

Porque se van de la mano- pregunto Finn tomando su bolso- Digo son amigos o…-

Ni empiezes Hudson- le dijo Mike

Britt no se quiere perder- le dijo Artie a Finn serio- Se pierde con facilidad y olvida que es lo que va a hacer y quiere ir con Puck a buscar a Santana- y Finn asiente y se va…

Rachel POV

Estoy furiosa con Schue…y encontré a San, donde supuse estaría…las gradas del campo de football…

Estas bien- le pregunte y ella se encoge de hombros- San, no seas testaruda, y actúes como si no te importara, porque se que si te importa- añadi y ella me mira- Se que quieres ganar dos campeonatos nacionales este año, con las porristas y el club- y ella asiente y dejo de mirarme

No importa Schue me saco, asi que me concentrare en las porristas- me dijo

Schue se equivoca- le dije y ella me mira, pero yo miro hacia el campo de football- Y le voy a demostrar que no hay que escoger, y que puedes ser imparcial y divertirte en ambas cosas que te gustan- añadi

No entiendo de que hablas Rach- me dijo confundida Santana y yo la miro

No importa que no entiendas San- le dije- Solo tienes que saber que no estas sola, ok, y que no importa lo que hagas estoy aquí si me necesitas, igual como tu has estado ahí para mi todo este tiempo-

Me estas devolviendo la mano- me pregunto y yo niego con la cabeza

No, estoy rectificando un error de hace muchos años- le dije y me mira confundida y le tomo las manos- Hace años ayude a una timida chica que corrió de mi y no la segui, esta vez no pienso dejarla correr sola- segui- Correre a su lado- y ella me sonríe y nos abrazamos…

Gracias Rach- me dijo

De nada San- y despues de ello volvimos a la escuela y nos topamos con un confundido Noah que viene de la mano con Brittany que viene hablando de algo…

Se que el lo hizo- dijo segura Britt y Noah la mira escéptico…

Que te hace estar tan segura- le pregunto Noah

Estaba debajo de su cama-

Ese gato tiene serios problemas- dijo serio Noah y San y yo nos acercamos riéndonos…

Hablando de la cleptomanía de Lord Tubbington- les pregunte y Brittany asiente

Rach le tome la mano a Puck para no perderme- me dijo y yo asiento- Estas bien Sanny- le pregunto a Santana

Lo estoy- le aseguro Santana

Bien- dijo Noah y Santana asiente y luego me mira a mi- Nos vamos- me pregunto…y yo voy a decir que si cuando me doy cuenta que no tengo mi bolso…

Olvide mi…- y el me muestra mi bolso y lo tome- Gracias, Ok, si nos vamos, pero antes debo correr por algo asi que te veo en tu camioneta- y el asiente y me despedi de San y Britt y fui por lo que necesito…y volvi a donde Noah…a quien despues de dejarme en mi casa le dije que mañana me ire a la escuela en mi auto porque debo hacer algo…y el asiente y le prometi encontrarme con el en su casillero…y en la noche deje todo listo…

Y al llegar en la mañana a la escuela y estacionarme al lado de la camioneta de Noah…y al bajar de mi auto todas las miradas están en mi…y entre a la escuela caminando como si nada pasara…y todos me miran sorprendidos…y tome lo que necesito de mi casillero y me fui a buscar a Noah, que debe estar con Mike y Tina…y ahí están…

Buenos días- les dije y los tres me miran y están sorprendidos

Volviste a las cheerios- me pregunto Mike sorprendido…y esa es la razón por la cual todos me miran, todos saben porque renuncie y el que vuelva es sorprendente…

Bueno llevo el uniforme no- le pregunte y el asiente

Hottiri Hot- dijo Noah y yo lo miro y le sonrio- Por esto no querías que te recogiera hoy- y yo asiento

Porque- me pregunto Tina y yo la miro- Digo Sue siempre te manipula y ahora dejaras que lo haga-

No manipulación- le dije segura- Sue me lo ofreció y no sere parte de la escuadra, mas de el equipo de apoyo y podre animar en los partidos de football- añadi

Ok, si tu lo dices- dijo Tina no segura

Tranquila T, se lo que hago, solo confía en mi- le pedi y ella asiente segura y la campana sono- Vamos a clases- y los tres asienten y Noah me tomo por la cintura…

En serio super sexy- me susurro mientras caminamos y yo me rio divertida

Gracias guapo- le dije…y cuando Britt me vio no paraba de saltar y Santana solo me abrazo y la cara de Schue al verme en español…sorpresa total…y como supuse me dejo despues de clases para hablar…

No entiendo- me dijo- Sue ha sido horrible contigo…- y yo levante mi mano para detenerlo

Sue es mala, manipuladora y odia muchas cosas, pero completamente horrible conmigo no ha sido- empeze- Y si no dan ganas de estar cerca de ella muchas veces, pero al igual que yo soy capaz de leerlo a usted, la leo a ella y ella a mi-

De nuevo no logro entender, Rachel- me dijo- Te saliste de las porristas porque te tenia harta y no te gustan realmente las porras-

Cierto, pero créalo a no me ofreció un puesto en el equipo en donde puedo divertirme y no hacer porras realmente- segui- Sr. Schue, Sue también tiene un lado bueno-

No lo dudo, lo he visto- me dijo y yo asiento- Pero despues de saber tu historia con ella, y sabiendo también lo que paso entre ambas antes de los regionales, no entiendo porque volver con ella, Rachel- añadio confundido

Primero no vuelvo con ella, y ella lo sabe, vuelvo con la escuadra- empeze- Segundo quiero compartir con dos de mis mejores amigas, y apoyar a San y Britt en algo que se que realmente aman al igual que al club, aunque usted lo dude de parte de Santana- segui- Y finalmente, Sr. Schue preguntese esto, porque Sue Sylvester era la única que sabia que dos años antes de llegar aquí habían tratado de abusar de mi y que esta aterrada a la impopularidad- añadi y me mira confundido- Sue es muchas cosas, pero sadica no es, y le debo bastante, pero asi como la respeto, también la detesto y por ello peleo con ella- pause- Eso es todo lo que tenia que decirle, asi que nos vemos-

Rachel- me llamo y yo lo miro- Volveras al club-

Si, jamás me fui- le dije sonriendo- De hecho tengo la perfecta canción y se las dare a los otros- y el asiente

Ok, nos vemos entonces- y yo asenti y se que lo deje pensativo…y me fui a sacar unas copias y luego a buscar a Noah que me dijo iba a estar en el patio y al bajar las escaleras mis miradas se cruzaron con Quinn quien me mira y tiene esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro y asiente y yo asentí…respeto, eso hay entre nosotras…y llegue donde Noah…

Que quería Schue- me pregunto dejando de mirar su libro

Preguntar por el uniforme y si volveria al club- le dije

Lo del uniforme lo preguntare cuando estemos solos, en otro momento- me dijo y yo asiento- Y me imagino que al club es un si- y yo asiento- Bien- y se inclino y me dio un pequeño beso y me sonríe y volvio a su libro y yo a mis hojas…

Debo decir- dijo Blaine llegando con Kurt y los miramos- Que te ves sexy con el uniforme de porrista- añadio y yo le agradezco…

OY…- empezó Noah y lo miramos mientras se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza…con cara de confusión y meditación…

Que le pasa- pregunto Kurt

Esta deliberando- y ambos me miran confundidos- Blaine es gay-

Y- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

OYE- dijo finalmente Noah

Y tenemos un veredicto- dije sonriendo y lo mire- Y es-

Tu- lo apunto a Blaine y me atrajo hacia el- Lejos de ella, es mia- le dijo serio y amenazadoramente y ambos lo miran confundidos

Estoy confundido- dijo Kurt finalmente

Blaine es gay- repeti y ambos asienten- Entonces Noah estaba debatiendo si que me dijera sexy era un problema para el o no, y al parecer lo es- y lo miro- Porque lo es-

Se besaron- me dijo y yo asiento

Sigo sin entender- añadio Blaine y lo miramos- Como que diga que Rachel se ve sexy es un problema para ti- le pregunto a Noah

Problema en el sentido de amenaza- aclare, pero siguen confundidos

Ambos se besaron- repitió Noah y ambos asienten- Y si me descuido vas y te conviertes en bisexual y en menos de lo que demoro en pestañar termina teniendo tus bebes, asi que no me arriesgare, es mia- añadio serio y amenazantemente y Blaine se largo a reir y Kurt tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de divertido…

De que se rie Anderson- pregunto Santana sentándose

De que Puck dice que si se descuida con Blaine…- empezó Kurt y me miro y Santana entendió…

Rachel tendrá sus bebes- termino ella y Kurt asiente confundido y San me mira- Que dijo Blaine-

Que me veo Sexy- y Santana asiente y mira a Kurt

A Puckerman se le pego algo del dramatismo de Berry- le dijo- Cuando le dije a Rachel que deberíamos besarnos para que dejara de llorar por lo de no ver nuestra pelea, Puck se negó- y Kurt la mira sorprendido- Si yo también estaba sorprendida, pero su argumento me hizo lárgame a reir de buena gana- añadio

Que te dijo- pregunto Blaine aun con risa en su voz

Que, no se arriesgaría a que por mi culpa Rachel se volviera lesbiana y yo me la llevara lejos y tuviéramos bebes sacados de un tubo de ensayo con esperma de quien sabe que idiota- contesto Santana y Blaine se rie de nuevo, mientras Kurt me mira y yo asiento y Kurt mira a Noah con las cejas levantadas incrédulo…

Que?, puede pasar- le dijo serio y yo le doy un beso en la mejilla…es mi dramático…un rato despues se nos unieron los demás…Finn se quejo de que Santana estuviera con nosotros, pero Santana le dijo que seguimos siendo su familia y que además ella se sienta donde se le da la gana y que si tiene algún problema ella se lo arreglara rápidamente con su puño, por lo que Finn se sento y dejo de quejar…y al terminar con mis hojas…

Chicos- los llame y todos me miran- Tengan- y empeze a pasar las hojas- Es la canción para el club- y todos asienten viéndola

Me encanta esta canción- dijo emocionado Kurt y yo le sonrío y los miro a todos

Es hora de mostrarle a Blaine como hacemos las cosas en Nuevas Direcciones- les dije y todos asienten…y Santana sonríe y se levanta y nos desea suerte y se va…y todos fuimos al auditorio…y luego de ver la coreografia, ensayamos…y a la hora del club Schue llego al auditorio y yo estaba parada en medio del escenario…

NN POV

You can't stop the beat (Rachel empieza cantando en el escenario ya con su ropa de la presentación y cuando cambia el ritmo los demás se les unen en el escenario para el baile *)

Bien hecho chicos- les dijo Schue mientras todos se rien- Que te pareció Blaine-

Fue grandioso- le contesto- Jamas había sentido tanta energía-

Me alegra- le dijo Schue- Buena elección Rachel- y ella asiente esta parada al lado de Puck que aun esta parado donde toco la guitarra…- Nos veremos chicos- y se fue

Y en el club saben que las cosas aun no son ideales, y aun les faltan 3 miembros para calificar para las locales…

* * *

><p>Rachel volvio a las porristas :)...chicos tres comentarios mas y subo el siguiente :), el cual se llama:<p>

ENTENDIENDO A RACHEL BERRY :)...beshitos y diganme que les parecio :)


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, chicos muchas gracias por sus comentarios...y lo prometido es deuda...asi que :)

Glee no me pertenece :(...y ojala que el siguiente pov me haya quedado bien, y se aclaren ciertas cosas respecto a Rachel...y una sorpresita al final :)

* * *

><p>6<p>

ENTENDIENDO A RACHEL BERRY

Schue POV

Estoy intrigado por lo que me dijo Rachel, asi que decidi ir a ver a Sue…

Que quieres William- me pregunto con odiosidad

Vengo en paz- le dije y ella me mira con las cejas levantadas- Necesito entender algo y eres la única que puede explicármelo-

William lo lamento pero tampoco entiendo porque tu cabello luce como si un perro lo hubiera orinado- me dijo y yo role los ojos

No, Sue, es sobre Rachel Berry- le dije y ella me mira confundida- Me dijo algo y me dejo pensando-

Que te dijo- me pregunto intrigada…y eso me sorprende

Que eras la única que sabia que habían intentado abusar de ella antes de llegar a estudiar aquí- le dije y ella asiente- Como es que confio en ti con ello- le pregunte y ella se levanto y crei que se iria, pero no cerro la puerta de su oficina y volvio a sentarse

Esa chica es muy buena aparentando que las cosas son perfectas- me dijo- Y es difícil saber como se siente a no ser que le mires sus ojos y veras cada emoción en ellos- pauso- Emociones claras como el agua-

Sue-

Callate William y escucha bien- me dijo y yo asiento- Hace dos años cuando Berry llego a Mckenley a su segundo año de secundaria audiciono para las porristas y quedo de inmediato y le ofreci el puesto de capitana y lo rechazo y se lo di a Fabray- y yo asiento- Con la segunda practica me di cuenta de que esa chica es una genio en organización y planificación, y que es capaz de mover montañas con su personalidad, pero había algo que me molestaba en ella- pauso- Habia algo en su mirada, tristeza, miedo, pero no lograba entenderlo-

Que paso-

La segunda semana de clases la encontré llorando mientras estaba ordenando unas cosas en los camerinos- siguió Sue- Y cuando se dio cuenta que la vi, me miro y en menos de cinco segundos tenia una nueva cara, sonreía- pauso- Le dije que viniera a mi oficina cuando terminara y ella lo hizo y le pedi que confiara en mi, porque sabia que había algo mal, pero no quizo decirme nada, asi que la deje ir a casa- pauso- Finalmente una semana despues la encontré sentada adonde mismo estas tu y me dijo lo que le paso- pauso- Rachel estaba asustada, me dijo que había ocultado por dos años y aguantado hasta que su padres la trasfirieron como prometieron aquí-

Porque no la transfirieron en su primer año de secundaria-

La escuela publica donde Fabray y Berry hicieron su ultimo año de primaria tiene una política respecto a sus alumnos nuevos- siguió Sue- Tienen que hacer su primer año de secundaria con ellos, a menos que haya un problema de fuerza mayor que lo impida- pauso- No lo había y se quedaron ahí-

Porque aquí- pregunte

Cuando se mudaron a Lima esta secundaria fue siempre la de preferencia de Rachel, pero no la primaria, por ello la hizo con Fabray en una escuela de niñas, pero en su ultimo año los papas de Rachel querian que fuera a una escuela mixta y no fuera tan fuerte el cambio hacia la secundaria- pauso- Pero debian terminar la primaria y esa escuela publica era la opción que tomaron, y no contaban con la política de la escuela respecto a la secundaria- y ella rolo los ojos- Es estúpido, pero asi es- y yo asiento…

Bien, entonces confio en ti- y ella asiente- Porque-

Porque esa niña necesitaba una figura materna- me dijo y la miro sorprendido- Y se que crees que soy una bestia, pero crie a mi hermana, asi que si tengo algún extraño hueso materno en mi, raro, pero lo tengo- añadio y yo asiento- Y la escuche y entendí su miedo- y yo asiento de nuevo

Que hiciste despues-

Bueno- dijo echándose para atrás en su silla- Con lo que me dijo, note el porque su conflicto y pude darme cuenta que tanto esconder lo que realmente sentía estaba algo depresiva, asi que hable con sus papas-

Se molesto contigo-

No- me dijo- Me dio las gracias, y los Berry también me las dieron, fue cuando nos volvimos amigos, podrías decir- añadio- La pusieron a hablar con un terapeuta, y además la lleve a donde tenia interna a Jane, y entre otras cosas mas, en dos meses volvio a sonreir de verdad, afortunadamente no necesito medicación, pero sus padres me pidieron que la vigilara- pauso- Parte de la razón por la que Rachel escogió a las porristas y no el club es por ello-

Ya veo- le dije- Pero volvio-

Bueno esa chica es inteligente y sabe jugar sus cartas- me dijo, con un tono de orgullo- Pero también ese dia que vino me pido que confiara en ella y lo hice- pauso- Berry es leal, William- me dijo- Por mucho que ya no sintiera miedo y quisiera estar con sus amigos y me abandonara, crees que me restregó en la cara que perdiera- me pregunto y yo no se que decir…

No se-

No lo hizo- me dijo- Al contrario me mando un ramo de rosas- y abrió su gaveta- Con esto- me entrego una tarjeta- Lee- y yo asiento

_Coach, se que debe estar molesta, pero ya no tengo miedo sabe y quiero empezar a ser lo que me gusta de nuevo, ojala me apoye al igual que lo ha hecho siempre, sino es asi esta bien. _

_Respecto a lo que sucedió, usted sabe que ganar no lo es todo, y quizás este año no tuvo éxito, porque necesita un respiro, creo que debería buscar una nueva pasión o incentivo…y si esa pasión resulta ser destruir el club Glee, bueno, créame que le hare frente…debemos defender a quienes amamos y lo que amamos, no, Jane siempre lo dice porque usted se lo enseño…Asi que estare lista para su furia…sonria, que el sonreir alegra el corazón, cariños Rachel Barbara Berry :P_

Me escribió esto- siguió Sue- Y le mando a Jane una canasta con sus cosas favoritas, porque sabia que Jane estaría triste porque no gane- pauso- Y lo que le dije antes de las regionales cuando vino aquí a reclamarme, fue una batalla entre ambas, de respeto y enojo al mismo tiempo- añadio

Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mas-

William- me dijo seria- Esa chica vale oro, y a decir verdad jamás quise compartirla contigo, porque sabia que ella seria el corazón de tu estúpido club y lo llevaría lejos, y su canción en los regionales fue una prueba de ello- y yo asiento- Pero no la pondré en la discordia como lo hice antes, asi que si te preocupa que te la arrebate ni lo pienses- añadio- La Rachel que tu y yo hemos conocido estos dos últimos años es mas fuerte ahora que nunca y peleara con garras por la que considera su familia- pauso- Cada uno de tus estúpidos chicos, son individualmente parte de esa familia y por ellos sacara las garras, lastimalos y ella te lastimara-

Y los apoyara aunque sea incorrecto- le dije

Asi será- me dijo ella segura- Ademas pude darme cuenta que Rachel tiene de novio al delincuente del mohicano-

Puck- y ella asiente

Y por extraño que sea ella y Santana han crecido y son amigas- añadio y yo asiento- Y esos dos tienen influencia en ella y ella en ellos- pauso- Puckerman ha aparecido en todas sus clases y escuche en la sala de maestro que le ha dado a todos una coronaria o algo- y yo asiento, también lo escuche…- Y Santana es mas accesible que antes- pauso- Y todos tus chicos, excepto el giganton, están distintos este año, mas unidos-

Lo se- le dije y me levante- Gracias por explicarme lo que necesitaba saber- y ella asiente

No hay problema- me dijo- Pero esta conversación no paso- y yo asiento y Sali de su oficina…y quizás Rachel tenga razón acerca de ella…lo que no significa que no peleare…amo las artes…y es un buen argumento, pelear por lo que amas…

Rachel POV

Me divertí- le dije a Noah, estoy sentada en su auto, fuimos al cine y a comer y pasear por el parque, donde le conte lo que sucedió antes de que entrara a Mckenley y mi historia con Sue…- Y me alegra que entendieras- y el me sonríe…

Bueno la idea era que te divirtieras- y yo asiento- Y respecto a lo demás no tengo nada que entender, preciosa, solo escuchar y hacerte saber que estoy aquí, y que nadie te pondrá una mano encima otra vez y que si tienes miedo, a lo que sea, estoy aqui- añadio y yo asiento

Lo se- le dije sonriendo y me saque el cinturón y me le acerque y lo bese…y al separarnos tenemos nuestras frentes apoyadas y sonrio…

Tienes que entrar antes de que Leroy salga con la pistola- me dijo y yo me rio y lo bese de nuevo…

Bobo- le dije y el se encoge de hombros y me da otro beso- Nos vemos el lunes entonces-

Yep- me dijo- Le prometi a mi mama un domingo en familia, asi que-

No hay problema y lo sabes- le dije y el asiente y me dio otro beso- Vamos, te llevo a la puerta-

No, no hace falta- le dije

Segura- y yo asiento

No te dejare irte si te bajas- le dije y el se rie y me acaricia la mejilla- Te amo-

Yo también te amo- me dijo y me beso otra vez…y finalmente me baje del auto y me fui a la entrada y una vez ya adentro le hice adiós con la mano y el se fue…y cerre la puerta…

Estoy en casa- dije sacándome mi chaqueta- Papa, papi- los llame y al ir a la sala no están…asi que los busque en la cocina y al entrar…no puedo creer lo que veo…- Que hacen ustedes aquí- pregunte sorprendida…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio..Espero que Sue me haya quedado bien :)...y a ver si adivinan con quien se encontro Rachel :)...el proximo sera mas largo y se llama: MISTERIOSOS SECRETOS...si quieren verlo, 3 comentarios y lo subire, y de antemano gracias :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Mybell-82 me alegra que amaras a Sue...puckleberry ya sabras quienes eran...y para la pregunta final de tu comentario en el capitulo 5, aqui tendras tu respuesta...y a los demas muchas gracias tambien por sus comentarios...

Amo este fic...y practicamente se escribe solo, porque asi de genial es PUCKLEBERRY :), adoro nuestra burbuja PUCKLEBERRY :)

Ojala les guste este capitulo, Glee no me pertenece :( y la cancion "what I meant to say" es de Chris Daughtry :)

Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>7<p>

MISTERIOSOS SECRETOS

Puck POV

Me llego un mensaje de Sam- le conte a Santana en nuestra clase de historia el lunes en el segundo periodo…

Otra vez "Sam-bo vivo"- me dijo exasperada

No- le dije y ella me mira para que continue- De hecho si- y ella rola los ojos- Pero dice "Sam-bo vivo y en movimiento"-

Y que mierda significa eso- me pregunto

Que mierda voy a saber yo- le dije

Ese imbécil- me dijo molesta- Espera a que pueda poner mis manos en su estúpido cuello, lo retorceré- añadio

No si lo agarro yo primero- le dije- Este jueguito de hacerse el misterioso, ya me llego a los nervios- añadi exasperado y ella asiente…

Entre los dos lo haremos pagar- me dijo segura y le di la mano y cerramos el trato…

Por fin voy a saber cuantas pelotas le caben en la bocaza- añadi y Santana me mira con una sonrisa malévola…

Rachel POV

Estoy super feliz…no tienen idea a quienes me encontré en mi cocina, y porque me tienen amenazada, no puedo decirle a nadie…ni a Noah…pero hoy despues de clases se acabara el misterio…

Sigues callada- me dijo Mike extrañado…despues de que salimos de clases…

Porque lo dices- le pregunte haciéndome la confundida, porque se que he estado callada…quiero evitar soltar lo que se…y el me mira con odiosidad…

Porque apenas has dicho algo en todo el dia- me dijo- Y Puck dijo que con el también has actuado raro, pero que por como lo besaste en su auto en la mañana sabe que el no es el problema- añadio

Estas mas hablador este año que el año pasado- le dije sorprendida, cambiando el tema…

Mi mama se entero por T, que apenas hablo a veces- me conto…y el cambio funciono…- Por lo que cree que tengo un desorden de personalidad o algo, no entendí, pero que si no hablo me hara ir a hablar con alguien- añadio

Oh- dije fingiendo estar conmovida- El niño de mami debe hablar para que no lo manden al psicólogo- añadi divertida molestándolo

Jaja- me dijo y yo me rio y ahora tiene cara de exasperado- Oye, no cambies el tema- añadio molesto

Que tema- pregunte confundida y el rola los ojos

Rach, porque rayos estas tan callada- me pregunto ofuscado

No lo estoy- le dije segura- Estoy hablando contigo ahora o no- y el vuelve a rolar los ojos

Si- concedió el- Pero se que ocultas algo- añadio

No-

Si-

No-

De que hablan- apareció Noah a nuestro lado

Tu novia oculta algo- le dijo Mike

No lo hago- dije segura

Que si lo haces- me dijo seguro Mike- Se que es asi-

En que te basas- inquirí

En lo callada que estas- me dijo seguro repitiéndose, mientras yo rolo los ojos

En eso tiene razón- lo ayudo Noah

No lo apoyes en sus tonteras- le pedi

Rach, has estado mas callada de lo normal- me dijo Noah y yo estoy ofuscada…

ARRRRG- exclame exasperada- Todo por culpa de que Mat- me detuve y ambos me miran confundidos- Matematicas me tiene pensando en sus complicados ejercicios que quedaron en la tarea de ayer- añadi rápidamente…

Que ejer…- empezó Noah, pero lo corte azotándolo en contra de los casilleros y besándolo apasionadamente…

Eh, chicos- nos llamo Mike, se que avergonzado…pero afortunadamente la campana sono…y me separe de los labios de mi exquisito Noah…

Te veo luego- le dije recuperando el aliento y el asiente y mire a Mike- Nos vemos Chio- y con eso me fui rápidamente…estúpidos idiotas pagaran por hacerme mentir…

NN POV

Hermano necesitas una ducha fría- le dijo Mike a Puck que aun mira alejarse a Rachel…y luego mira a Mike…

Te dije que no era yo- y Mike asiente

Aun asi, tu novia oculta algo- le dijo seguro Mike

Lo hace- afirmo Puck- Pero por mi que oculte lo que quiera- añadio seguro y Mike lo mira confundido- Me ves quejándome con sus formas de buscar escape- y Mike rola los ojos

Vamos a clases mejor- añadio derrotado Mike y ambos se van…

Mas tarde están todos en el patio, menos Rachel y Brittany, cuando una animada Brittany aparece y mira para todos lados cuando encuentra su objetivo…

Ahí esta Britt- dijo Kurt viéndola

Se fue donde Ryan y Lauren- añadio Blaine y todos asienten mirándola y ven a Lauren y Ryan que la miran confundidos, pero Brittany golpea a Ryan en el hombro y el finalmente asiente y luego Lauren despues de verla exasperada asiente también…y Brittany les sonríe y los abraza a ambos y mira para todos lados de nuevo desde donde esta…

Que esta haciendo- pregunto Finn, y todos se encogen de hombros porque no saben…

Donde esta Rachel por cierto- pregunto Tina

Sigue huyendo- dijo Mike entre dientes y todos lo miran- Oculta algo- añadio

Que- pregunto Mercedes, por cierto su novio esta con el grupo ahora…

No sabemos- dijo Puck- Y se supone que ahora estaba con Brittany, pero al parecer ya no están juntas- añadio

A donde va Britt- pregunto asustada Tina de pronto y al ver a Brittany la ven acercarse a Quinn y sus nuevas amigas- La mataran- añadio y Santana se levanta…

Y Britt llega donde Quinn, y Quinn se ve aburrida, y Britt le da un papel…y ven a Quinn leerlo y mira a sus amigas y parecen hablar de algo…y al final todas se encogen de hombros, y Quinn mira a Brittany y asiente y Brittany salta emocionada y les dice adiós con la mano a las amigas de Quinn y a Quinn y se va corriendo adonde están los demás…y llega sonriendo feliz…

Britt casi nos das un infarto- le dijo Artie y Britt lo mira confundida

Que hice-

Estabas con las Skanks- le dijo Tina, ya mas calmada, porque realmente creía que Brittany moriría…

Y- pregunto Britt confundida

Y- le dijo Santana levantando sus cejas- Esas tipas son peligrosas- añadio sentándose…

Rach, dijo que no lo harán- les dijo Brittany y todos están confundidos- Dijo habla con Quinn, se respetuosa y te respetaran y no estaras en peligro- añadio

Porque Rach te diría algo asi- le pregunto Mike confundido, todos lo están

Porque necesitaba que le diera algo a Quinn- le contesto Britt

Que- preguntaron todos intrigados

No se- contesto Britt- Yo solo hice lo que me pidió- y se sento en el regazo de Artie y saco un dulce y se lo metió en la boca…

De donde sacaste el dulce- le pregunto Artie

Rach- contesto Britt- Son el pago por transmitir el mensaje-

Que mensaje- pregunto Puck

Me dijo dale el papel a Quinn- empezó Brittany- Y dile a Ryan, Lauren, Santana y a los del club que tienen que estar en el auditorio despues de clases- añadio

Para que- pregunto Mercedes

No se- contesto Britt simplemente y vio al novio de Mercedes- Hola-

Hola- la saludo el

Tu también puedes ir- le dijo Brittany

A donde- pregunto el novio de Mercedes confundido

Duh, al auditorio- le respondió Britt- Rach dijo que podias, eres Shane verdad- y el chico asiente- Y eres el novio de Mercedes- y el vuelve asentir- Mientras seas fiel y bueno con ella, eres parte de nuestra familia- añadio sonriendo- Eso dijo Rach y estoy de acuerdo- añadio

Gracias- le dijo Shane

Solo si quieres ir- le dijo Mercedes

No veo porque no- dijo Shane y Mercedes lo mira sonriendo…

Que haces Puck- le pregunto Santana…que lo ve con su celular…

Mensajeando a la escurridiza de mi novia- le contesto Puck

Y que dice- pregunto intrigado Kurt

Que Britt tiene razón- le contesto Puck- Y que es mandatorio que vayamos al auditorio- añadio y miro a Mike- Sea lo que sea que oculta sabremos en el auditorio-

Yeah- dijo Mike asintiendo- Y sino dice nada-

Se lo sacamos a la fuerza- dijo Kurt de pronto y ambos chicos lo miran- Ha estado muy rara todo el dia y estoy intrigado- y todos los demás, menos Britt, Finn y Shane, asienten…

Y finalmente las clases acaban y todos los del club llegan al auditorio, mas Shane…donde Schue esta sentado con Emma Pillsburry…

Hola chicos- los saludo

Vamos a ensayar para el club- pregunto confundido Kurt

No- contesto Schue- Rachel paso por mi oficina y me pidió que viniera-

Igual a mi- añadio Emma y todos asienten

En serio esto es muy raro- dijo Mike y todos asienten…y luego Santana, seguida por Lauren y Ryan entran

Y se pone mas raro- añadio Mercedes- Ustedes también ah-

Bueno Britt dijo que estaríamos aquí, no- dijo Santana y los demás asienten

Y ahora se puso tenebroso- dijo Tina de pronto y todos miran a donde ella mira para ver a Quinn y sus amigas entrar

Que hacen ellas aquí- pregunto Mercedes confundida- Quinn-

Britt me dio un mensaje de Rach que decía que nos invitaba al auditorio- dijo Quinn- Y quisimos venir, algún problema- pregunto

Porque si los tienen nos arreglamos al tiro- ofreció una de las amigas de Quinn mostrando su puño…y todos niegan con la cabeza…menos Lauren y Santana que…

No digan nada de lo que se arrepientan- dijo de pronto la voz de Rachel alta y clara y al verla esta en escenario…y esta mirando a Santana y a Lauren que se encogen de hombros…y Rachel suspira aliviada y los mira a todos- Gracias a todos por venir-

Porque tanto secreto Berry- pregunto Santana

No es mi culpa- dijo- Y lamento haber estado tan rara todo el dia, pero me obligaron-

Quien- pregunto Puck molesto…nadie obliga a su novia a hacer algo que ella no quiere…

Yo- dijo otra voz de pronto y desde el lado izquierdo del escenario aparece una rubia cabellera corta y vestido con ropa bastante cool…y apenas y lo reconocen, pero su boca es su distintivo…

Sam- preguntaron todos los del club al unisono y Sam Evans asiente

Donde mierda has estado bocota de tu…- empezó Santana molesta

HEY- la paro Sam- No termines ese insulto, que mi madre no tiene nada que ver con esto- añadio

Que mierda le paso a tu cabello- pregunto Puck

Sexy- murmuraron las Skanks, menos Quinn y todos las miran sorprendidos…

Me lo corte- contesto simplemente Sam- Necesitaba un cambio de imagen para la nueva etapa de mi vida-

Ese discurso me parece familiar- susurro Brittany y miro a Quinn que mira a Sam…

Y porque tanto misterio- pregunto Schue- Sin mencionar el hecho de que no has venido a clases-

No estaba inscrito en la escuela- contesto Sam y todos están confundidos- Bueno, resulta que mi familia se mudo a Indianapolis y yo me iba con ellos, pero decidi que mejor no y me quede en Lima-

Sam eso es…- empezó Emma

No empieze Srta. Pillsburry- la paro Rachel- Sam ya este inscrito desde hoy y su familia apoya su decisión- añadio

Asi es- siguió Sam- Mas cuando lo que hago lo hago por mi futuro-

Que haces- pregunto Blaine

Soy parte de una banda- contesto Sam- SALGAN- y tres chicos y una chica entran…

Imbeciles- exclamo Puck y todos lo miran confundidos, menos Santana- Asi que lograste que Sam se uniera-

Por supuesto- dijo la chica- Hola a todos, soy Marlen- se presento- La fundadora de la banda a la que Sam se unió- y todos la saludan- Estos son- siguió- Mi novio Delan el tecladista, Steve el baterista y Tom el guitarrista- añadio y todos los saludaron

Para que entiendan- siguió Rachel- Noah es amigos de todos estos chicos, y no los presento a San y Sam a principios del verano cuando tocaron en una tocata en Dublin- añadio y los demás entendieron…solo ellos cuatro habían logrado ir a la tocata…

Y- siguió Puck- Marlen trato de que me uniera, pero decline, porque eso significa dejar de ser parte del club-

QUE- exclamaron todos, menos las Skanks

La banda toca en un bar local y les pagan- les conto Sam y ahora todos entienden

Estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres Sam- le pregunto Schue y Sam asiente

Lo lamento Sr. Schue, pero esto es bueno para mi- añadio y Schue asiente

Entiendo- le dijo Schue- Es una pena, pero entiendo- y Sam asiente agradecido

Aun no entiendo algo- dijo Santana de pronto- Bueno dos cosas- añadio- Que mierda hacemos aquí y ustedes querian un bajista y Sam no toca el bajo-

Para lo primero ya sabran- dijo Marlen- Y respecto a Sam decidimos que sea nuestro vocalista- añadio y todos asienten

Ok- dijo Puck- Pero aun les falta un bajista- y miro a Artie y tomo la silla y Artie lo mira confundido, pero Puck mira al escenario amenazadoramente- Ni se te ocurra, te parto-

NOAH- lo reprendió Rachel y ahora esta confundida- A quien partes- pregunto

Delan- contesto seguro y ahora Rachel asiente, mientras Delan rola los ojos

No te preocupes, idiota- le dijo Delan y Puck esta confundido- Ya tenemos un bajista-

Quien- pregunto Puck

Yo- dijo otra voz desde el lado derecho del escenario y un chico afromericano apareció con una sonrisa y camina hacia donde esta la banda y se para al lado de Rachel, la que le sonríe y miro al resto- Necesitaba entretenerme en algo mientras estuve lejos y aprender bajo fue lo que me llamo mas la atención, asi que, lo aprendi-

Y todos, menos Shane y las Skanks, tienen una tremenda boca abierta, de lo sorprendidos que están…

Les gusta verme o no- pregunto el chico

Estan choqueados- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y miro a sus amigos- Aunque creo que Mike y Noah, están debatiendo entre golpearte o abrazarte- y todos los de la banda asiente- Y Santana se decidió a matarlos a ambos- añadio y el silencio aun esta presente…

MATT- grito Britt y corrió al escenario y le salto a los brazos a no otro que Matt Rutherford y con eso el ambiente cambio y todos, menos Shane y las Skanks, se acercaron a saludarlo y Santana lo golpeo y despues lo abrazo…

Te extrañe imbécil- le dijo Mike abrazandolo y todos sonríen

Asi que este era el secreto- le dijo Puck a Rachel y ella asiente y lo abraza

Lo siento- se disculpo y el niega con la cabeza y la besa…

Era cierto entonces- dijo Matt y Rachel y Puck se dan cuenta que habla de ellos- Tan tiernos que dan nauseas- y todos asienten, mientras Puck y Rachel rolan los ojos…y Puck recordó algo…

Preciosa- dijo Puck y Rachel lo mira- No dijiste que te obligaron- y ella asiente- Con que-

Dijeron que me harían cosquillas hasta morir si hablaba- le dijo como cachorrito adolorido Rachel- Y de hecho me persiguieron por la casa y entre los dos me dieron una probada del castigo- siguio haciendo puchero- Aun me duelen las costillas- añadio abrazando a Puck el que la abraza y mira a Sam y Matt…

Ups- tragaron saliva asustados ambos chicos, por la cara de Puck…

Ey!- llamo Delan y todos lo miran- Puedes matarlos despues- le pregunto a Puck

Alguna razón- pregunto Puck y Steve le paso dos baquetas a Puck

Una canción- dijo Marlen- Los ayudas- le pregunto

Solo si puedo vengarme despues- pregunto Puck

Solo el torso es tocable- le dijo seria Marlen

MAR- gritaron Sam y Matt y ella los mira y sonríe malévolamente…

No toquen a Rachel- dijo Tom- Es la regla idiotas-

Confundidos, por aquí- dijo Kurt y los demás asienten…

Marlen adora a Rachel- dijo Steve simplemente y todos asienten

Bien, entonces los vas a ayudar Noah- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente- Bien, porque si no las Skanks y Shane se van a aburrir e ir- y todos asienten y se bajan del escenario…y se sientan…afortunadamente las Skanks no se han ido aun…

Aun hay cosas que no entiendo- dijo Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel

Matt y Sam se conocían por facebook, lo mismo como Blaine conoció a Matt- dijo Rachel y todos asienten escuchando- Bueno resulto que sus padres se conocen y Sam no quería irse y Matt volvia a Lima, asi que le ofreció quedarse con el y su familia y Sam lo hizo, y mi papa les ayudo a ambos a matricularse mas tarde y que puedan ser parte de la banda legalmente-

Adoro a Leroy- dijo Marlen sentada al otro lado de Rachel

Hicieron todo a escondidas, porque Sam no sabia si resultaría- añadio Rachel- Y Matt quería sorprenderlos a todos con su regreso-

Y funciono- dijo Mike y Rachel lo mira

Lamento haberte mentido Chio- se disculpo

Esta bien- le aseguro

OK- dijo Sam atrayendo su atención- Ojala les guste la canción-

ESPEREN- dijo de pronto Finn y todos lo miran- Desde cuando Puck toca la batería- añadio apuntando a Puck que esta efectivamente sentado detrás de la batería…

Siempre- contesto Rachel y todos la miran confundidos, menos Santana, Artie, Marlen y Steve…- Siempre ha sabido tocarla, solo que no lo hace porque le gusta mas la guitarra- añadio- EMPIEZEN- grito y Sam asiente…y mira a Puck que empieza…y la música empieza a sonar…

_I woke up today  
>Sinkin like the stones that you have thrown<br>Wounded by the same old shots you take  
>It's easier to kick me when I'm low<em>

_And I just thought that you should know_  
><em>That I've been holding on while you've been letting go<em>  
><em>Then it's not too late to say it right this time<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I said I'm sorry<em>  
><em>But that's not what I meant to say<em>

_Ah_

_Ah _

_Strong enough to say  
>That I dont wanna take the high road now<br>S-S-So typical of you to walk away  
>When your perfect little world is burning down<em>

_And I just thought that you should know_  
><em>That I'd been holding on while you'd been letting go<em>  
><em>Can I be so bold<em>  
><em>'Cause all this talking all to you's just getting old<em>  
><em>Then it's not too late to say it right this time<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I said I'm sorry<em>  
><em>But that's not what I meant to say<em>

_Ah,_  
><em>What I really meant to say<em>  
><em>With every little breath I take<em>  
><em>I'm not the only one who makes mistakes<em>  
><em>Just think of all the ones you madeeeeeeE<em>

_And I just thought that you should know_  
><em>That I'd been holding on while you'd been letting go<em>  
><em>Can I be so bold<em>  
><em>'Cause all this sucking up to you's just getting old<em>  
><em>Well, it's not too late to say it right this time<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I said I'm sorry<em>  
><em>But that's not what I meant to say<em>  
><em>Not what I meant to say<em>

_Can I be so bold_  
><em>'Cause all this talking all to you's just getting old<em>  
><em>Well, it's not too late to say it right this time<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I said I'm sorry<em>  
><em>But that's not what I meant to say<em>

WOOHOO- gritaron todos animados y aplaudiendo…incluso las Skanks aplaudieron

Bienvenidos a Mckenley de nuevo chicos- dijo Schue- Y es una real pena que no estén con el club- añadio y todos asienten

Pero el club sigue siendo su hogar igualmente- añadio Rachel y Schue asiente- Sam, Matt- y ambos la miran, mientras Delan le quita el bajo a Matt- Corran- añadio calmadamente y ambos miraron a Puck y ambos salieron corriendo…y Puck se levanto- NOAH ALTO- y el la mira confundido- Quien mas va- pregunto

Yo- dijeron Santana, Blaine, Ryan y Mike

Ok- dijo Rachel- Dividanse y vencerán- aconsejo calmadamente- Que tengan una buena casería- añadio y todos los que dijeron yo salieron corriendo, mientras los demás miran a Rachel confundidos- Que, es hora de que paguen aun me duelen las costillas y no me gusta mentir- añadio y todos se rien…

Las Skanks se fueron- dijo Tina y Rachel ve y asiente

Al menos vinieron- dijo…

Rachel POV

Sam y Matt están de vuelta, no en el club, pero están de vuelta, cerca de nosotros igualmente…y Quinn acepto la invitación…es un inicio…

Ya pronto tendre a toda mi familia junta otra vez…Aunque no sabia que al decir esa palabra también la incluia…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y les gusto como mantuve a Sam y devolvi a Matt a Mckenley por lo menos :) y si les gusto comenten ;)<p>

Como siempre les digo 3 comentarios y subo el siguiente que si han visto la nueva temporada de Glee saben quien volvera...beshitos :)


	8. Chapter 8

Me alegra que les alegre (cueck) que Sam y Matt esten devuelta...los queria presente a ambos de alguna forma, porque los extraño en Glee :(, pero aqui estaran...no en todos los caps, pero tendran su importante participacion en ciertos eventos ;)...y respecto al regreso de Shelby y aparicion de Beth...bueno ya veran :)

Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) signo que escena, numero musical o persona es igual a Glee :)

Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>8<p>

REVELACION, OBRA Y UNA SORPRESA

Rachel POV

Estoy en el auditorio, vestida con mis ropas normales…las practicas con las porristas han estado bien, pero siento que me falta algo…y que sin aquello que me falta mis sueños se van a ir por el drenaje…o por lo menos me costara mas cumplirlos...

Mire quien esta aquí- dijo alguien…y su voz no es nada poco distinguible- Pero porque me sorprendo- se pregunto Kurt y yo le sonrio- En que piensas- me pregunto parándose a mi lado…

En Broadway- le dije…- Despues de que cantamos en ese majestuoso escenario, sus luces me parecen mas brillantes que las de este-

Pienso igual- me dijo Kurt- Y pensar en que nos queda tan poco para salir de esta escuela y poder ir por nuestros sueños a Nueva York, me pone ansioso- añadio

Asi es- asentí concordando con el…

Pero sabes cual es la mejor medicina para dejar la ansiedad de lado- me dijo avanzando hacia el escenario y yo me rio y asiento…

Por supuesto- le dije segura y ambos llegamos al escenario y el me entrego un gorro negro- Wicked de nuevo- y el me miro levantando las cejas…

Mi niña te perdiste- me pregunto- Si tuviera corazón me entristecería- añadio y yo me largue a reir…

Ok, no digas mas- le dije y el asiente y mire a los de la banda…- Hit- y…

Ding- Dong! The witch is dead (*) (Y alguien desde la parte alta del auditorio los ve con una sonrisa en su rostro)…

Me encanta esta cancion- le dije una vez terminamos y el de pronto se paro y lo miro confundida- Kurt-

Presidente- me dijo y yo lo miro confundida- Recuerdas que necesito mas actividades extracurriculares- añadio y yo asiento…durante el verano nos dimos cuenta que no tiene suficientes…- Pues ser presidente del consejo estudiantil es la perfecta actividad extracurricular- añadio emocionado- Tengo que empezar mi campaña, nos vemos Rach- y con eso salió corriendo del auditorio…mientras yo me rio…y escuche "Lo siento"

MIRA POR DONDE VAS HUMMEL- grito no otro que Noah, que ahora viene entrando al auditorio y al verme me sonríe- Que le pasa a la loquilla- me pregunto avanzando hacia mi…

Tuvo una revelación- le dije simplemente y el asiente y al llegar a mi lado se sienta en el suelo del escenario- Y las practicas como estuvieron- le pregunte

Igual que siempre- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Lo odioso es que Sam y Matt estén ahí mirándonos y burlándose de nosotros- y yo me rio- Los muy idiotas, como la coach los acepto de asistentes- y yo asiento y puse mi cabeza en su regazo y el me sonríe y me acaricia el cabello…

NN POV

La persona que veía la canción de Rachel y Kurt, observa la escena sorprendida…

Rachel POV

Pero es genial que Matt este de vuelta y que Sam no se haya ido- le dije despues de un rato de silencio y el asiente

Vamos a casa- me dijo y yo asiento…pero ninguno de los dos nos movemos y el parece pensar algo y me mira- Me debe algo Srta. Berry- me dijo y yo lo miro confundida- 2 horas recuerdas- y ahora me acuerdo y frunci el seño…

Malo- le dije levantándome y el se rie

No te quejes Rach- me dijo levantándose también y me toma de la cintura y me atrae hacia el, envolviéndome en sus brazos- Sabes que te gusta igual- susurro

No lo niego- le dije- Pero eres malo igualmente, porque me restriegas en la cara que estaba equivocada- añadi fingiendo molestia y dejando de mirarlo…

Rach- y lo miro- Si siendo malo le voy a ganar a tus libros- añadio- Que asi sea- susurro sonriendo y con eso atrapo mis labios con los suyos…y despues de un rato nos fuimos a mi casa…

Al dia siguiente estaba bastante animada, y me anime mas cuando encontré un poster de la nueva obra que la escuela producirá…West Side Story…uno de mis musicales favoritos…

Parece que alguien por fin será Maria- me dijo Mike apareciendo a mi lado y yo asiento feliz

No es seguro que obtenga el papel, hay que ser realista- le dije y el asiente- Pero no significa que no dare lo mejor de mi para obtenerlo y ser Maria- añadi

Bien dicho Pinky- me dijo orgulloso y yo me rio y despues nos despedimos…

Y a la hora del club…el Sr. Schue nos acaba de decir que no puede dirigir la obra…

Y entonces- le pregunte triste…porque esta obra es mi oportunidad de demostrar mi talento, mas alla de mi canto, y mostrarles a todos que soy una artista completa…

No se preocupen chicos- dijo Schue- Consegui a dos buenas amigas que nos ayudaran- y con ello la Srta. Pillsburry y la coach Beiste entraron al salón…- La Srta. Pillsburry y la coach Beiste están mas que dispuestas a dirigir el musical- añadio

Pero saben algo de musicales- pregunto Kurt

Bueno la Srta. Pillsburry nos ayudo el año pasado con The Rocky Horror- dijo Schue

Y en la universidad fue parte de una producción, y tengo oído musical- dijo la coach Beiste

Ademas- siguió Schue…- Este año decidi que un alumno se involucre en la dirección de la obra- añadio y esperamos para saber quien es- Artie- y el chico esta ultra confundido

Yo, no tengo idea- empezó…

No empieces Artie- le dije y Tina asiente

Artie has hecho muy buenos cortos- le dijo Tina

Exacto- le dije yo sonriendo

Ok, si creen que puedo- dijo Artie y todos asentimos- Lo hare- añadio seguro y todos le aplaudimos…

Hay otra cosa mas- añadio Schue y todos lo miramos- En haras de lograr este año llegar a los nacionales y vencer a Adrenalina Vocal, que por cierto quedo segundo- y todos asentimos- He decidido hacer un campamento de baile ayudado por Mike- añadio y Mike asiente y yo le sonrio…

Ok, quienes participaran- pregunto Kurt

Yo, cierto- dijo Finn y Schue asiente y mira al resto

Mas Puck, Kurt y Mercedes- añadio

Pero si yo bailo bien- se quejo Kurt

Ese raro movimiento de manos no es bailar- dijo Mike con el seño fruncido

Es obligatorio- pregunto Noah y Schue asiente y el se cruza de brazos y tiene mala cara y yo le pongo mi mano en su hombro y el me mira y le sonrio…y me acerque a su oído…

Hazlo bien y serán 3 al finalizar el campamento- le susurre y el me mira y su humor cambio completamente y miro a Schue…

Schue cuando nos juntaremos para esto- pregunto animado y todos lo miran sorprendidos…y Schue les dijo a los involucrados que días se iban a juntar y de paso nos dijo las fechas de audiciones…

Sr. Schue- dijo de pronto Blaine- Le molesta si me uno al campamento- pregunto

No, claro que no, pero por las presentaciones que he visto de los Wablers no pareces tener problemas- le dijo confundido Schue

Lo se, pero quiero ponerme al dia con el grupo- añadio Blaine

Me parece bien- le dijo Schue y Blaine asiente feliz…despues de ello el Sr. Schue nos dejo irnos…y aun quedan un par de clases…

En serio serán 3- me pregunto Noah mientras salimos del coro

Te he dicho algo alguna vez y no lo he cumplido- y el niega con la cabeza- Hay tienes- y el asiente

Genial- me dijo y paramos en mi casillero- Hoy tienes practicas- y yo asiento- Ok, entonces nos vemos en el campo de football- y yo volvi asentir y el me besa y se va…y me fui a mi penúltima clase…y en la ultima me junte con Brittany, ambas tenemos la misma clase…y Santana y Blaine también la tiene con nosotros, pero mientras Britt y yo nos sentamos adelante, esos dos locos se sientan atrás…es extraño lo buenos amigos que son…

Y Britt me esta contando que le ofreció a Kurt ser su jefa de campaña, porque ella sabe que Kurt es un super genial unicornio que puede ser un buen presidente…y todos empezaron a quedarse callados en el salón…lo que significa que el profesor llego y al mirar hacia adelante se me acaba de parar el corazón…

NN POV

Buenas tardes clase- empezó la maestra- Se que en esta clase de ingles tenían al Sr. Renson, pero abandono su puesto por problemas personales, y la escuela me ofreció a mi su lugar- añadio- Espero que ante este cambio no les afecte en lo absoluto y podamos entendernos- pauso y junto las manos y se movio hacia detrás de su escritorio y los volvio a mirar- Soy nueva, pero no estúpida- siguió- Y además soy muy exigente- añadio y se dio la vuelta y escribió en la pizarra y los volvio a mirar…- Mi nombre es Shelby Corcoran…-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y Shelby hace su triunfal aparicion ;) siempre me la imagine volviendo asi, no como aparecio en la serie...ademas en este lugar me da mas curso de accion para los eventos de este fic...<p>

Y no les habia dicho, pero gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta la respuesta que ha tenido este fic a pesar de los pocos capitulos que he posteado y en comparacion a mis antiguas Finchel historia...se nota como los Puckleberry fanaticos son muchos mas, y eso me tiene super FELIZ :D

En el siguiente: ESCAPANDO Y RECONFORTANDO :)...tres comentarios y subo el siguiente...beshitos para todos :)


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por sus comentarios...siempre me sorprenden y si cala-16 van tres comentarios, pero no todo el rato tengo internet para subir, por lo que sino subo el cap el mismo dia lo hago al siguiente lo prometo :) y toda la razon era Shelby :)...

Glee no me pertenece :(, ojala les guste :)

* * *

><p>9<p>

ESCAPANDO Y RECONFORTANDO

Rachel POV

No puede ser…que hace aquí…porque…

Debo decirles además, que también- siguió hablando Shelby- Que este año la escuela no tendrá solo un club glee- añadio…QUE…- Tambien soy la entrenadora de este nuevo club, por si alguno se interesa-…OK, me quiero morir…en serio…- Empezemos entonces, pasare la lista y asi sabre sus nombres…- añadio…

El silencio en el salón es perpetuo…y esta llamando a los nombres de la lista…

Blaine Anderson- llamo…y se que Blaine levanto su mano

Aquí Srta. Corcoran- dijo Blaine secamente…lo se por su tono...el sabe todo…y Shelby asiente, pero también se dio cuenta del tono de Blaine y lo mira confundida, pero siguió con los demás nombres…y se que llego al mio, porque se detuvo…

Rachel Berry- dijo finalmente y miro hacia todos…

Aquí- dije yo…no se como, porque siento la boca seca…y me vio…y por los susurros que escucho todos se dieron cuenta de nuestro parecido…y Shelby asiente y vuelve a su lista…y siguió…

Santana Lopez…-

Aquí- dijo entre dientes San y al mirarla tiene levantada la mano y una enojada expresión en el rostro y Shelby la mira y asiente y vuelve a su lista…y despues de otros nombres…

Brittany Pierce- dijo Shelby…pero Britt no responde, por lo que Shelby repitió…

AQUÍ- dijo Brittany y Shelby la mira y asiente…yo se que Britt esta enojada…y Britt esta sentada a mi lado, asi que Shelby me miro antes de volver a su lista…y por fin termino y empezó la clase…y tengo muy apretado el lápiz…y no logro tomar apunte alguno…solo escucho su voz, pero no lo que dice ahora, sino lo que me dijo la ultima vez que hablamos y me rechazo y cuando la vi en el hospital con mi reemplazo…quiero que la clase acabe…

Por favor…

NN POV

La campana que da final al dia sono, y Rachel ordeno sus cosas y salió volando del salón, para sorpresa de todos…mientras Brittany, Santana y Blaine se miran preocupados…y todos se empiezan a retirar…

Hay que avisarle a Puck- dijo Blaine

En eso estoy- le conto Santana con su celular en la mano y los dos llegan a la puerta y se dan cuenta que Brittany no esta con ellos y al verla esta al frente de Shelby que mira sus papeles…- Britt- la llamo Santana…y al parecer ahora Shelby se da cuenta que la rubia porrista esta frente a ella…

Sucede algo Srta. Pierce- le pregunto Shelby

Usted es mala- le dijo Brittany y Shelby la mira confundida- Rach es genial y usted no se dio el tiempo de conocerla, sino que solo hizo lo que creyo que estuvo bien, pero haciéndolo le aplasto sus emociones y no le importo en lo mas minimo que dolor le causaría a la hija de sus entrañas- y Shelby esta sorprendida…al igual que Blaine y Santana…

Srta…- empezó Shelby

No me diga nada- la paro Brittany- No es conmigo con quien debe arreglar las cosas- añadio- Que pase buena tarde- le dijo cortésmente y con eso se fue, dejando a Santana, Blaine y Shelby sorprendidos…

(Minutos antes del toque de la campana)

Puck esta en su casillero…y Sam, Matt, Mike y Artie están con el…salieron antes de clases, porque tuvieron una prueba ensayo…

Van a burlarse otra vez de nosotros- les pregunto Mike a Sam y Matt que asienten- Deberian venir al club y ver los ensayos-

Y burlarse de Hudson- termino Puck por el y Mike asiente

Aun hay hielo con Finn- pregunto Artie y Mike y Puck asienten- No puedo ser malo con el- añadio

No te preocupes Artie- le dijo Matt- Se lo que paso el año pasado, pero yo tampoco puedo serlo, a no ser que haga algo ahora- añadio y Artie asiente

Nadie dice que Finn debe morir solo- dijo Sam- Pero no esta en mis buenas paginas-

Ni en las mias- añadio Mike y Puck asiente- No significa que sere mal compañero con el- añadio y todos asienten…y la campana sono…

Hay practicas de porristas hoy- pregunto Sam y Puck asiente- Genial habra buena vista hoy- añadio y Puck le golpea el brazo- Ouch- se quejo

Cuidadito y le miras las piernas a mi chica- lo amenazo

Ey, ni loco- dijo Sam- Rach es como mi hermana bro, no- añadio y Puck asiente…y estaban hablando de otra cosa ahora…cuando Rachel paso corriendo por el lado de ellos…

Esa era Rach- pregunto Artie y todos asienten…y el celular de Puck vibro…

Puck POV

Abri mi celular y tengo un mensaje de Santana…"_La perra esta de vuelta, y Rach la vio y la aguanto durante la clase_"…

Mierda- gruñi…

Que- pregunto Sam, pero no le conteste, Sali corriendo, escuchando como mis amigos me llaman…pero no me importa…

Mierda…Solo hay una persona a la que San llama perra y que tiene relación con Rachel…Shelby Corcoran, la madre biológica de mi Rachel y madre adoptiva de mi Beth…y tengo que encontrar a Rachel…

Y la busque primero en el salón del coro, luego en el auditorio, en las gradas del campo de football, pero no esta por ninguna parte…

Mierda Rach, donde te metiste…

Un minuto…me pare…Quinn…y Sali corriendo a donde se juntan las Skanks…

Quinn POV

Me encanta escaparme de clases y disfrutar el relajo de no escuchar imbéciles gritando por todo el patio…y disfrutar un buen cigarro no es malo…

Quinn- me llamo no otra que Rachel Berry…que mierda quiere ahora…despues del conciertito, y de que mis amigas quedaran enamoradas de Sam, ni la he mirado…

Que- le pregunte mirando para otro lado…mientras las otras están también aquí…

Quinn- me llamo Ronnie y al verla- No se ve bien- añadio- Tu amiguita la jabonera- dijo y al mirar a Rachel…mierda algo malo le paso…

Se que- empezó Rachel acercándose- Me pediste que me mantuviera alejada de ti, pero realmente te necesito- añadio y en su voz se nota que quiere llorar- Por favor- me rogo…y yo miro a las Skanks, que se encogen de hombros y bote el cigarro y le tome el brazo y la saque de aquí…y la lleve al árbol en donde hablábamos, pero nos pusimos donde nadie nos vera a primera vista…

NN POV

(Salón del coro)

Minutos despues de que Puck se fuera, Santana y Blaine llegaron donde los chicos que estaban bastante confundidos y mas los otros miembros del club y amigos, se juntaron en el salón…y Schue que los vio a todos unidos quizo saber que pasaba y Santana y Blaine les contaron…

Sabia que esto seria malo para Rachel- dijo Schue y todos lo miran- Al ver a Shelby en la mañana se lo hice saber, pero me dijo que vino a arreglar las cosas-

Sr. Schue en serio no pensó en advertir a Rachel- le pregunto Mike molesto

No sabia que reemplazaría a Renson, solo lo del club que dirigirá para Sugar Motta- añadio

Pero igual Schue- le dijo exasperada Santana- No seria nada que la bruja estuviera de vuelta y todo, pero vamos Rachel no le importa en lo mas minimo, o acaso se les olvida que ni siquiera fue al hospital- añadio

No se nos olvida Santana- le dijo Kurt- Esto es demasiado para Rachel- añadio y todos asienten- Puck se fue detrás de ella-

Si- contestaron los chicos que vieron a Puck irse a buscarla…

Puck POV

Al llegar donde las Skanks, Quinn no esta aquí…

Donde esta Fabray- les pregunte y ellas me miran…y la afromericana me mira molesta…

Mohicano- me dijo- Vete al diablo- añadio amenazadoramente…

No me asustas y lo sabes Sheila- le dije…las Skanks llevan bastante tiempo por aquí, y que ahora Quinn este con ella las ha hecho populares- Asi que dime donde mierda esta Quinn-

Para que la quieres- me pregunto Munch…creo es como va…

No es de la incumbencia de ninguna, solo respondan, por la mierda- les dije…y se miran entre ellas, y una me mira…

La que apesta a jabon es tu novia, verdad- me pregunto…Ronnie, se llama…y yo la miro confundido- La amiga de Quinn, que nos respeta- añadio

Rachel- dije y ella asiente- Si, es mi novia- y ella asiente y miro a las otras y mira a Sheila

Mejor decirle- dijo finalmente y Sheila me mira y se levanta…

Quinn se fue con tu noviecita hace un rato, pero no tenemos la mas remota idea de donde se fueron- me dijo mientras se acerca a mi- Asi que piérdete Puckerman-

Gracias- le dije sarcástico y mire a Ronnie y le hice un gesto con la cabeza de agradecimiento y me voy yendo y me doy vuelta y le levante el dedo del medio a Sheila y me fui…

Al menos Rach, no esta en el nido de las Skanks, pero donde se fue con Quinn…

NN POV

Todos están aun conversando en el salón…y Santana saca su celular…

Rach esta con Quinn- les informo al resto

Como sabes- pregunto Mercedes

Puck la rastreo hasta el nido de las Skanks, y despues de ser como son, le dijeron- les conto Santana- Sera mejor ir a las practicas- y todos asienten…porque al menos Rachel esta seudo a salvo…

Quinn POV

Rachel termino de contarme del porque de su estado…y tiene su cabeza apoyada en mi falda mientras yo le acaricio la cabeza…

Shelby esta de vuelta…eso significa que Beth, también…

Beth es mi hija- le dije a Rachel

Lo es- me dijo ella sollozando aun y me mira- Sabes que la adoro, y nada de lo que ha pasado entre Shelby y yo es su culpa- y yo asiento- Es culpa de Shelby, la odio Quinnie- y yo asiento…

Perra bastarda…volvio, para asi seguir lastimando a Rachel y pasearse con mi hija frente a mi… no la dejare…que Rachel y yo estemos alejadas, no significa que no me importe nada, aun somos unida, alejadas, pero unidas, y no permitiré que siga lastimándola y que de paso lastime a mi hija…

Rach- empeze- Te hice una promesa y no la romperé- y ella asiente- Y no tienes porque escucharla sino quieres-

Lo se- y se levanto- Pero quiero que tu y Noah sean parte de la vida de Beth- añadio- Y si tengo que hablar con ella para lograrlo lo hare-

No puedo detenerte- le dije- Pero preferiría que no te metieras-

Lo se- me dijo- Y se que Noah querra lo mismo- y yo asiento, Puck no querra verla en medio, mas aun asi…el imbécil esta demasiado enamorado de ella…- El problema entre Shelby y yo no los incumbe a ustedes, como a mi no me incumbe si es que los deja ver a Beth-

Cierto- le dije- Pero te equivocas- añadi y ella me mira confundida- Beth es tu ahijada, Rach y sin mencionar la hija de tu actual novio, que pasara si Puck puede ver a Beth ah- le pregunte

Sera extraño, pero lo apoyare- me dijo segura- Siempre quise que ambos vieran crecer a su hija, y que Beth supiera de ustedes, porque se lo que se siente que un padre este alejado de ti de esa forma-

Puck también lo sabe- le dije

Si, pero al menos Noah tenia recuerdos con el- me dijo- Tristes, pero es algo, en cambio de primera mano se que es que un padre te de a otro desde que naciste y aparezca en tu vida buscándote-

Cierto- concedi- La odio sabes- añadi y ella me mira confundida- No le importo en lo mas minimo que estuvieras en el hospital, pudiste haber muerto y ella no apareció- y ella asiente triste- Dice ser tu madre, pero todo lo ha hecho mal- segui- Adopto a Beth, ambas coincidimos en que es algo bueno- y ella asiente- Pero siendo su madre adoptiva, pudo empezar a formar una relación contigo igualmente y Puck y yo pudimos manternos cercanos a Beth y las cosas no serian tan malditamente difíciles para todos-

Hubiera sido mas fácil- concordo ella- Lo hubiera sido, pero no lo es, y cada uno de nosotros es un mar de emociones confusas y dolor- añadio y yo asiento…y me miro- Gracias-

No me agradezcas nada, estamos juntas en esto- le dije y ella me sonríe y me abrazo…- Salgamos de aquí- le dije finalmente y ella asiente y nos levantamos y salimos detrás del árbol…y ahora hay gente en el campo de football…y Puck nos vio y corrió donde nosotras y abrazo a Rachel…y me miro y yo asiento…

Cuidala- movi mis labios solamente, pero el entendió lo que dije y asiente y me fui…esta dicho...

Rachel POV

Realmente necesitaba a Quinn…aun es mi mejor amiga, y con la única que puedo hablar de Shelby es con ella…y despues de salir de detrás del árbol me di cuenta que hay gente en el campo de football…mierda olvide las practicas…y al ver alguien se acerca…

Es Noah, y apenas me vio…su cara es de alivio, y me atrajo hacia el y me envolvió en un abrazo…y sentí que Quinn se fue…pero ya todo esta dicho entre nosotras…y sentí que Noah me besa la frente y me mira…

Preciosa, me tenias preocupado- me dijo

Lo siento-

Estas mejor- me pregunto y yo asiento y lo abrazo yo…

Mas ahora- le dije apoyando mi cara en su pecho…

Ok- me dijo acariciando mi espalda…y realmente me siento mejor…despues de ello ambos fuimos con nuestros amigos, y cada uno de ellos me abrazo…y Santana y Brittany también lo hicieron…y hable con la coach y ella me dijo que entendía…y despues de ello y ayudar un poco con las rutinas…e ir a mi casillero, Noah me llevo a su casa…mis papas no están en la ciudad y prefirió que me quedara hoy con el, pero tuvimos que ir a mi casa por ropa y otras cosas…

Cuando Deborah llego se dio cuenta de que mi animo no era nada bueno, por lo que me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo que si necesitaba hablar que no dudara en recurrir a ella y yo le sonreí y asentí…y en la noche cuando Noah y yo ya estamos acostados en su cama decidi hablar con el…

Quieres ser parte de la vida de Beth- le pregunte y el me mira- Se la respuesta Noah, solo confírmamela-

Si- me dijo finalmente- Pero no quiero que por ello salgas lastimada- me dijo y le sonrio y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios…

Que quieras ser parte de la vida de Beth, no me lastima- le asegure- Porque quiero eso para ti, Noah, siempre lo he querido, porque se cuan difícil fue para ti aceptar la decisión de Quinn de darla en adopción, porque sentias que le fallabas a tu niña y estabas actuando como tu padre- y el asiente- Pero para que quede claro, no lo hiciste, al contrario, hiciste algo maravilloso por Beth al dejarla ir por un futuro mejor-

Lo se- me dijo- Despues de tanto tiempo y de tantas idioteces cometidas, se que hice bien en darla en adopción- añadio- Pero aun quiero verla crecer-

Lo se- le dije- Y tienes todo el derecho de querer- le asegure- Y de demostrarle a Shelby que puedes ser parte de la vida de Beth, solo tienes que proponértelo y hacerlo-

Estas segura de que no te molestaras conmigo ni nada, si es que me acerco a Shelby- me pregunto

Segura- le dije- Noah, Beth es tu hija, y mis problemas con Shelby nos los involucran a ustedes- añadi- Si las cosas entre Shelby y yo estuvieran bien, seria tan sencillo ir juntos y visitar a Beth, y no solo conocer a mi ahijada, sino que a mi hermanita- y el me sonríe- Pero no lo están y no lo estarán en un futuro cercano, porque el ver a Shelby me destruye por dentro- y Noah me abraza fuerte contra el- Y mi odio hacia ella es oscuro, y no quiero arrastrarte a ti o a Beth, no se lo merecen-

Entiendo- me dijo y me beso la frente- Pero hay algo que quiero que quede claro- pauso- Ser parte de la vida de Beth, no significa ser su papa, jamás lo sere, renuncie a ese derecho, por la adopción y todo- añadio y yo asiento- Por lo que Beth si bien me importa y mucho, viene en segundo lugar cuando se trata de nosotros-

Noah…-

No, Rach- siguió- Asi es, y nada lo cambiara, ok-

No digas eso- le pedi

Rach es cierto- me dijo y yo me Sali de su agarre y me sente en la cama…

No lo digas, porque Beth es tu hija, es una unión especial y muy distinta a la nuestra- le dije seria y sin mirarlo

Lo se- me dijo- Pero Shelby es su mama, ella toma las decisiones, no yo, no soy su papa, Rach- pauso- Si la protegeré siempre y si me quiere ahí estare para ella, pero se que no puedo desvivirme buscando esa relación y dejar de lado a la otra persona mas importante de mi vida- añadio- Que es mi presente y futuro- y me tomo el mentón y me hizo mirarlo- Cuando dije que no te dejare ir, es en serio Rach- y siento como las lagrimas caen por mis mejillas…- No eres mi segunda opción, preciosa, eres la primera, y nadie, ni nada lo cambiara-

Te amo, Noah- le dije y lo abraze y el también me abraza

Tambien te amo, preciosa- me dijo…- E ire por Beth, pero solo si me apoyas- y lo miro…

Siempre- le dije segura y lo bese…solo espero que Shelby me pruebe que no es tan cruel como creo que es y le de esa oportunidad…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio? tres mas y sino mañana o el lunes subo el siguiente :)<p>

El siguiente: AUDICIONES DE OPORTUNIDAD :)


	10. Chapter 10

Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios...Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) signo significa que escena, numero musical, persona o dibujo es igual a Glee :)

* * *

><p>10<p>

AUDICIONES DE OPORTUNIDAD

Rachel POV

Bueno tener a Shelby de mi profesora de ingles ha sido duro, pero despues de la primera clase, y con la sonrisa de apoyo de todos mis amigos, he estado asistiendo y participando en las clases, al igual que lo hago en cualquier otra…

Y por cierto la noticia respecto al nuevo club que dirigirá Shelby, a nadie le agrado…mas aun por el hecho de que Sugar es parte de ese club…

Y despues de mi segundo periodo fui al casillero de Noah, despues de pasar por el mio…y al verlo con una extraña cara le pregunte que le pasaba y me entrego un papel…a la hora de almuerzo Shelby quiere verlo a el y a Quinn…y yo le sonreí y lo abrace y le dije que fuera, y que tuviera algo de fe…y me beso apasionadamente y me dijo que me ama y que ira y que sea lo que sea que pase me lo dira…ojala resulte algo bueno…

Puck POV

Me encontré con Quinn en el pasillo…

Espero que esto sea bueno- me dijo- No pienso oir sus estupideces de madre abnegada- añadio molesta

Habra que escucharla- sugerí…y me pregunto si realmente le importa Beth…

Solo espero que sea rápido, me están esperando con bolsitas de kétchup- añadio y yo rolo los ojos y ambos llegamos al salón, donde Shelby nos esta esperando…mierda es ver a mi novia, pero mas vieja, aunque la mujer se conserva bien para sus años…

Me alegra que vinieran- nos dijo

Porque volvio- le pregunto Quinn

Porque Lima es mi hogar- empezó Shelby- Rachel esta aquí…-

No la mencione- siseo Quinn- No es un factor a considerar el hecho que Rachel este en Lima, ella esta fuera de esto- añadio firmemente…y yo asiento…Shelby tiene que arreglar las cosas con Rach…Rach, no quiere mezclarse con Beth, mientras su propio drama con su madre no este resuelto, y yo la apoyo…

Quinn, se que debe ser difícil para ambos- continuo Shelby…me miro y miro de nuevo a Quinn- Dar una hija en adopción es difícil, lo mas duro que un padre puede hacer- y yo asiento…tiene razón…- Y se lo que ambos sintieron, yo también lo sentí…-

Porque no corta el dramatismo- exigió Quinn- Y nos dice que quiere de nosotros-

Quiero que ambos tengan la oportunidad que yo no tuve- siguió Shelby

Porque no quiso- la interrumpió Quinn…en serio deja hablar a la mujer Fabray…- Los Berrys le ofrecieron ser parte de la vida de Rachel, asi que no actue como si fuera una victima cuando no lo es, no es lo mismo- añadio…

No quiero que me veas como una victima- se defendió Shelby- Quiero que entiendas que entiendo, ok-

Y yo quiero que deje de actuar como si supiera por lo que pasamos, cuando no es asi- le dijo Quinn y Shelby se ve algo agotada…

Ok- pauso Shelby- Quinn, Noah, quiero que ambos sean parte de la vida de Beth- siguió- Pero en mis términos, porque yo soy su mama y tomo las decisiones respecto a lo que es mejor para ella- añadio y yo asiento

NO- dijo Quinn con rabia y yo la miro sorprendido…- No eres su mama, y jamás lo seras- añadio molesta- Como rayos puedes ser su mama, si ni siquiera sabes ser la madre de la propia hija que pariste- continuo con veneno…- ASI QUE NO, no eres SU mama, YO LO SOY- y con eso se fue…y Shelby tiene la boca abierta de sorprendida…y yo también lo estoy…

Sera difícil razonar con ella- dijo finalmente Shelby y yo la miro y asiento…

Mas cuando no confía en usted- le dije y Shelby me mira- Todo lo que ha pasado entre usted y Rachel, no le da confianza a nadie-

Te incluyes- me pregunto y yo asiento- Y entonces, sino confias en mi, porque estas aquí-

Porque Beth es mi hija- le dije- Y quiero verla crecer de alguna forma, como dijo usted, en sus términos, no somos sus padres, usted lo es- y ella asiente- Y además porque la mujer que amo me apoya y porque a pesar de su odio hacia usted como su madre, aun la considera una buena persona, y eso vale mucho para mi- añadi y Shelby esta sorprendida…

Estas enamorado de mi hija- y yo niego con la cabeza- Pero acabas…-

Rachel no se considera su hija- empeze… y su cara es dolor puro…- Y Rachel si considera a Beth su hija y yo también, y amo a Beth, pero no estoy enamorado de ella- termine de explicar…y ella asiente entendiendo- Mire si su ofrecimiento es real, yo lo acepto-

Lo es- me aseguro- Pero debes probar que eres apto para ser parte de la vida de tu hija- añadio- Un cambio severo de actitud-

Ok- le dije…finalmente he cambiado bastante desde el reformatorio, y mas con la influencia de Rach…- Nos estamos viendo entonces- y ella asiente…y me Sali del salón…

Aprendi algo de esta reunión…primero, Fabray odia a Shelby, por Rachel y por Beth…segundo, calmarle las revoluciones será difícil y aunque se calme, dudo mucho que sea para bien, algo malo saldrá de ello…tercero, Shelby no es mala, pero no sabe arreglar sus errores, y Rachel esta pagando por ello…cuarto, Shelby se tomo su maternidad con Beth en serio, lo que es bueno, por lo que mi hija esta en buenas manos…y quinto y mas importante, por la mirada de dolor de Shelby, se que ama a Rachel y que quiere arreglar las cosas entre ellas, lo que es bueno por Rach…Pero también se que, a Shelby le tocara duro…

Y hable con Rachel respecto a mi reunión…y no se mostro nada sorprendida respecto a la actitud de Quinn…debe saberlo por lo que ambas hablaron y de lo cual no se nada…y me abrazo y me beso de lo feliz que estaba por saber que tendre la oportunidad de ver a Beth…y que ella también de cierta forma podrá verla a través mio…

Lo que me hizo darme cuenta de otra cosa…a Rachel le encanto saber que Shelby adopto a Beth, porque siente y considera a Beth como su hermanita…por lo que Shelby, realmente es estúpida…pudiendo tener a la bebe que siempre quizo, en la forma de Beth, y a la que dejo ir también…tiene a la que dejo ir sufriendo y odiándola…y tienes que ser realmente estúpido para que te pase aquello…

NN POV

Blaine audiciona para el musical con "Something's Coming" (*) y es unánime la elección respecto a el ser el nuevo Tony…

Por su parte Kurt ayudado por una animada Brittany empieza su campaña de presidente…y los posters (*) hechos por Brittany no le gustan, porque siente que lo encasillan en ser gay, lo que hace enojarse con Brittany…

Y Santana encuentra a Brittany llorando en el salón del coro…

Que te pasa- le pregunto preocupada…

Kurt se enojo conmigo por los posters- le dijo triste Brittany- Y yo lo único que quiero que todos sepan que es un unicornio-

Ok, pero no crees que te estas esforzando mucho por ayudarlo- le dijo Santana y Brittany la mira confundida- Digo, quizás deberías pensar en otro unicornio- añadio sonriendo…

Quien- pregunto confundida

TU- le dijo Santana- Tu también eres un unicornio Britt- añadio y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue…y Brittany sonríe…

Mientras el campamento se lleva a cabo en el salón del coro…(*, respecto a los pasos de baile), y todos en este están poco contentos…con estar en este…

Rachel POV

En clase ingles despues de recibir mi reporte con su nota, me di cuenta que tiene una tarjeta en medio de sus hojas…tiene el nombre, dirección y teléfono de Shelby…y no la bote…pero no pienso usarla…

Ni siquiera me ha dicho algo, y piensa que voy a llamarla…esta loca…

Y ahora estoy ensayando con la banda para mi audición…y estoy calentando mis cuerdas vocales ayudada por Brad…

Vaya- exclamo alguien de pronto…y es Shelby- Tu rango esta mucho mejor que la ultima vez que te escuche- añadio sonriéndome

Gracias Srta. Corcoran- le dije políticamente- Pero si no le molesta, le pido que se retire, porque esta es una practica cerrada- añadi y tome mis copias de partituras y se las di a la banda…

Rachel, dijimos que no nos trataríamos como si no nos conociéramos, recuerdas- me dijo y yo la miro…

Si, lo recuerdo- le dije- Tal cual y recuerdo que me dijo que no quería nada conmigo o los club glee y ahora esta aquí- añadi

Se que mis acciones te han lastimado- me dijo- Pero fui sincera- siguió

Si, lo fue- le dije- Tal cual lo fui yo cuando le dije que la odio- añadi y ella me mira sorprendida- Creia que mentia, pues no- asegure…

Rachel, lo siento, ok- me dijo…

Un lo siento no cambiara las cosas entre nosotras, asi que por favor, vayase- le pedi sin mirarla…

Audicionaras para el musical- me pregunto…y yo asiento sin mirarla…- Alguna vez…-

Basta- le dije mirándola

Hablo de la canción- me dijo- Es una buena elección para ti- añadio

Lo es, y por ello esta entre mis elecciones- le dije acercándome a mis copias frente al piano- Pero es muy arriesgada-

Sino te arriesgas no triunfas- me dijo segura…y ella lo sabe, lo trato y no pudo…

Quizas tenga razón- le dije

Porque no tratas- me sugerio- Te dejare tranquila si lo haces-

Lo promete- y ella asiente- Ok- y deje de mirarla y me fui donde Brad…

NN POV

Mientras Rachel habla con Brad, Shelby la observa con tristeza en la mirada…_Mi bebe_…

Y la música empieza… "Somewhere" (*)

Al final en la audición además de los encargados de la obra que aplauden, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt, Sam y Ryan, le aplauden vigorosamente desde la parte alta del auditorio, y Rachel les sonríe…

Rachel POV

Se sintio bien ensayar con Shelby…solo espero me deje en paz, aun no me demuestra que realmente lo siente…

Ten- le dije a Noah y el me mira confundido y acepta la tarjeta- Es de Shelby, ve a ver a Beth, Noah- añadi

Gracias, preciosa- me dijo abrazandome

Solo asegurate de tomarte una foto con ella y mandármela- le pedi y el asiente…

Realmente quiero que Noah tenga una relación con Beth…

Puck POV

Toque el timbre en casa de Shelby…estoy ansioso…y al abrirme…

Hola- la salude entrando…

Como sabes donde vivo- me pregunto

Rach- le respondi mostrándole la tarjeta

Esperaba que la usara ella para venir a verme- dijo con tristeza

Espere sentada, aun no esta lista- le dije y ella asiente

Lo se- me dijo- Pero no creo que hacer las cosas rápido y sin considerar las repercusiones sea bueno para ti-

No estoy haciendo nada rápido- le dije seguro- Realmente quiero verla-

No creo…- y un llanto la detuvo- Rayos, se despertó- y al ver ahí esta Beth, parada en su corral (*)…y rayos, es hermosa…mas de lo que recuerdo, y es igual a Quinn…y Shelby ahora la tiene en brazos…

Es igual a Quinn- le dije acercándome y Shelby sonríe

Tambien se parece a ti- me dijo- Tiene tu nariz- y es cierto

Rach, tenia razón- añadi y Shelby me mira confundida- Dijo que cuando la vio en el hospital era igual a Quinn, pero con mi nariz y ojos- y Shelby sorprendida asiente…- Wow- estoy super emocionado…en serio…es demasiado…y recordé algo…- Le dibuje algo- y saque un papel de mi bolsillo y se lo mostre (*)- Se supone que seria un payaso, pero termino pareciendo un cerdo- y Shelby se rie, mientras Beth tiene el dedo metido en la boca y me mira- Asi que es un cerdo payaso- añadi poniéndolo en el refrigerador…- Quiero que tenga algo mio, no creo que le de miedo, verdad- le pregunte

No- me aseguro Shelby

Genial- le dije y me acerque a ellas de nuevo- Realmente quiero ser parte de su vida, por favor deme una oportunidad de demostrarle que puede ser parte de su vida- añadi y ella mira a Beth y sonríe y luego me mira…

Ok- concedió y yo sonrio…- Se que eres muy distinto este año por lo que oído-

Rach, es buena influencia- le dije y ella sonríe- Puedo cargarla- y Shelby asiente y me pasa a Beth…y me mira asustada, pero despues de hablarle un rato, se le paso y me sente con ella…y se que Shelby nos mira…- Rach es especial- y Shelby se acerco- Mas de lo que crees, y si bien ella y yo empezamos odiándonos me dio la oportunidad de demostrarle que no era quien todos creían, y confía en mi desde entonces, como su amigo-

Hace cuanto están juntos- me pregunto mientras Beth me muestra sus muñecas y otros juguetes

Hace tres meses, van a ser cuatro a finales de mes- le conte y ella asiente- Mire, no quiero darle información de Rachel, pero realmente quiero que trate de arreglar las cosas con ella, porque Rach realmente necesita a su mama, crealo o no la necesita-

Lo se- me dijo- Y lo he entendido mas ahora- y yo asiento- Pero la lastime tanto-

La lastimo mas cuando no le importo que casi se muriera- le dije

QUE- y yo la miro…y realmente esta sorprendida- De que hablas-

Como de que hablo- le pregunte y ella esta confundida- Es en serio, pero si salió en el periódico y en el noticiero-

Que- me pregunto- Dime que- exigio...

El dia que la vio en el hospital- empeze y ella asiente- Bueno despues de que hablaron Rachel estaba molesta y se fue como loca manejando, pero de hecho eso le salvo la vida- añadi y ella me mira confundida- La velocidad a la que iba evito que el conductor del camión que la envistió no la matara- pause- Pero la operaron igualmente por una perforación que sufrió y paso como tres días en sueño en vela, que le llaman los médicos y estuvo varias semanas sin hacer actividad física- añadi

Oh, por dios- exclamo Shelby

En serio no sabia- y ella asiente y se paro y se desapareció un rato…al volver tenia los ojos algo rojos…asi que mi suposición era cierta, se fue a llorar…y despues de que le hiciera un mohicano a Beth, Shelby nos tomo una foto y me la mando…finalmente me fui…Y llame a Rach…

_Y_- me pregunto apenas contesto

Me fue bien- le dije

_La viste entonces_- me pregunto emocionada…y yo me rio

Yep-

_Donde estas ahora_- me pregunto

Camino a casa-

_NOAH_- me dijo molesta- _Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables por celular mientras manejas, sabes cuantas personas han muerto haciendo esa estupidez_- añadio

Princesa, calmate- le pedi- Estoy usando el manos libres, asi que no te preocupes, que no moriré por estúpido-

_Ok_- me dijo mas calmada- _Y te tomaste una foto con ella_-

Sip-

_Mandamela_- exigió y yo me rio…

Tengo que hacer un mensaje ahora entonces- le pregunte…sabiendo que dira…

_OH, NO, cuando llegues a casa_- dijo rápidamente- _Esa es otra causa estúpida que ocasiona muchas muertes sobre todo en adolescentes_- añadio- _Es increíble como abunda la estupidez_- y yo me rio

Si, especialmente en adolescentes- añadi

_Exacto_-

Ok, preciosa, apenas llegue a casa te la mando, ok- le dije

_Ok, te amo y llega a salvo o yo misma te mato_- añadio seria

Yo también te amo loca- y con eso colgamos…ven por ello es que la amo y porque siempre sera mi primera opción a elegir…y al llegar a casa le mande la fotografía…y al verla de nuevo sonrio…y mi celular vibro, Rach me mando un mensaje…

_Tenia razón, es igual a Quinn y tiene tu nariz y ojos, es perfecta Noah, felicidades al mejor papi del mundo :)_…

Ven es genial, mi chica…

Rachel POV

Traspase la fotografía que Noah se tomo con Beth a mi computadora… el muy menso le hizo un mohicano, lo que me hizo reirme, y se ve linda…ojala algún dia pueda verla de verdad y no solo a través de una fotografía…y se me ocurrió una idea…y le mande un mensaje a Noah diciéndole que me iria en mi auto a la escuela, lo que le hizo recordar a el que las practicas de football se iban a extender hasta mas tarde, asi que le pareció buena idea que me fuera en mi auto…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, Noah por fin vio a Beth, y me encanta poder usar a Quinn para que le grite a Shelby ;)...y si Shelby no tenia idea del accidente...se que ama a Rachel, pero no sabe como hacer las cosas bien con ella...pero bueno ya saben 3 o mas comentarios y tratare de subir el siguiente que se llama: REGALO Y CAMBIO DE ACTITUD...beshitos...y en serio les agradezco sus comentarios...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Me alegra que les haya gustado como me quedo Puck de papa...y si piensan que Quinn defiende a Rachel...bueno es la punta del iceberg lo que estan viendo solamente ;)

Bien, Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) imagen de Quinn igual a la de Glee :)

* * *

><p>11<p>

REGALO Y CAMBIO DE ACTITUD

Rachel POV

Bien hoy despues de clases, y como Britt ha estado deprimida por algo, la invite conmigo a ir al mall, ya que necesito comprar y hacer algunas cosas ahí…e hicimos lo que necesitaba hacer y despues Britt y yo nos fuimos al patio de comida y mientras estábamos comiendo comida chatarra, que de seguro si la coach se entera nos mata, me conto lo que sucede entre ella y Kurt…

Entiendo que este molesto, pero solo quiero ayudarlo- me dijo triste

Se que es asi, pero Britt recuerda que no siempre a todos les gustan las ideas de otros- le dije- Es difícil aceptarlas-

Lo se- me dijo- San me dijo que a lo mejor estoy poniendo mucho de mi y que debería concentrarme en otro unicornio- añadio sonriendo

Quizas deberías hacerlo- le dije tomando un sorbo de mi bebida- Pero es tu decisión- y ella asiente- De todas maneras hablare con Kurt, porque por muy molesto que este, no debe ser cruel y despreciar tu trabajo-

En serio hablaras con el por mi- me pregunto emocionada y yo asiento- Gracias Rach-

Para eso están las amigas- le dije simplemente…y despues seguimos hablando y pasamos a una tienda a comprar unas cosas que Brittany quería y luego nos fuimos y la deje en su casa y me fui a la mia…donde mis papas ya están aquí, pero comi en el mall, por lo que decidi saltarme la cena y subir directo a mi habitación y arreglar lo que compre…y luego me puse a hacer mis tareas y estaba en ello cuando escuche el timbre…pero mis papas como supuse abrieron…

Hola preciosa- me dijo Noah entrando a mi habitación y yo lo miro y le sonrio

Hey- lo salude y el se sienta a mi lado y me besa suavemente- Todo bien-

Perfecto- me dijo con su sonrisa seductora distintiva y luego miro mis papeles- Que haces-

De todo un poco- le dije mirando mis papeles- La coach me pidió ordenar ciertas rutinas que no logra hacer que Santana y Becky se pongan de acuerdo, asi que apelara a mis características de arbitro entre ambas- añadi y el asiente- Y además termine de hacer mis tareas-

Ok- me dijo- Y como estuvo la salida al mall con Britt-

Provechosa- le dije sonriendo- Lo que me recuerda, que te tengo un regalo-

Un regalo- me dijo confundido y yo asiento y me acerco a mi mesa de noche del otro lado de mi cama y saco el paquete que envolví hace poco rato y se lo doy…- Olvide algo- me pregunto preocupado…

No- le asegure y lo bese- No olvidaste nada, bobo- añadi y el se calma- Abrelo- y el asiente…y su cara es de total sorpresa y felicidad…esta sosteniendo un portarretrato de color verde, que es su color favorito, que tiene ya su fotografía con Beth en el…- Ha eso fui al mall a imprimir la fotografía y comprar los portarretratos, pero Britt no vio la fotografía- le asegure, mientras el ve la fotografía…pero aun no dice nada…lo que me preocupa…- Espero no haber hecho mal, porque si lo hice, lo siento, Noah- y el me mira sonriendo y lentamente se acerco…y se me puso encima…

Eres genial, lo sabias- me dijo sonriéndome

Me lo dices constantemente, asi que si lo sabia- le dije

Es porque lo eres, Rach- me dijo- Y soy un maldito afortunado por tenerte en mi vida- añadio

Yo también lo soy, sabes- le dije- El hecho de que me ames y hayas esperado por mi, me hace muy afortunada- añadi y el me sonríe y me besa…y al separar sus labios de los mios…- Por cierto- le dije recuperando el aliento- No solo tu tienes uno- añadi y me miro confundido- Espero que no te moleste, pero también imprimi una para mi- y apunte en mi mesa de noche donde esta el portarretratos de color rosa con la foto de el y Beth…y el lo mira y me mira a mi de nuevo…

No me molesta para nada preciosa- me dijo sonriendo- Gracias-

De nada- le dije sonriendo…despues de un rato empezamos hablar de otras cosas…hasta que recordé algo…- Noah- y el me mira- Deberias hablar con Quinn-

Por-

Por Beth- segui- Se que esta molesta con Shelby, pero Beth no tiene que pagar por ello y Quinn necesita acercarse a su hija de alguna forma- y el dejo de mirarme y esta pensativo- Solo piénsalo, quieres-

Tienes razón- me dijo despues de un rato- Pero no se si sabre que decirle- añadio

Recuerdas cuando hablaste con los demás chicos del equipo de football- empeze y el asiente- Tenian algo en común, apela a lo que tu y Quinn tienen en común- añadi

El dolor de no poder tener a nuestra hija con nosotros- añadio Noah y yo asiento- Ok, hablare con ella- y yo lo abrazo…

Lo haras bien- le asegure y el me sonríe…es tan tierno y dulce cuando sonríe…

Puck POV

Despues que me fui de casa de Rachel, pensé en lo que me dijo respecto a Quinn…y tiene razón, Beth no tiene porque pagar por el odio y molestia que tiene en contra de Shelby…asi que hoy en la mañana y despues de ver la foto de Beth y la de Rach que tengo en mi mesa de noche…me arme de valor…y si valor, porque tengo que pensar derecho y ser firme con Quinn…y como hoy Rach decidió de nuevo venir en su auto, decidi buscar a Quinn apenas llegue…y me la encontré en el baño de chicas…

No puedes estar aquí Puckerman- me dijo

Paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí- le dije- Es mas limpio- añadi y ella rola los ojos- Necesitamos hablar-

De que- me pregunto con odiosidad…

Beth- le dije y ella me mira…- La vi y es tal cual a como Rach la describió- y parece que trata de sonreir…pero asi como crei verla tratar, su animo cambio y mira su bolso…

Y- me dijo con odiosidad

Vamos Fabray- le dije algo exasperado…esta actuación de chica rebelde mala me tiene harto…- Beth te necesita y lo sabes, y por lo que dijiste se que quieres ser parte de su vida, asi que porque no olvidas tu odiosidad respecto a Shelby, vuelves a ser tu misma y hacemos esto juntos-

Tu y yo, juntos- me pregunto confundida y yo asiento- Que hay de Rachel-

Que tiene que ver Rachel- pregunte confundido

Es tu novia- me dijo y yo asiento…- Entonces como piensas que tu y yo hagamos de padres juntos, cuando estas en una relación- me dijo…y ahora entiendo a donde va…

Parale ahí- le dije levantando las manos- Tu y yo nos unimos como amigos o algo para poder acercanos a Beth, pero jamás seremos sus padres, renunciamos a ese derecho- pause- Mira Quinn, sabes que te amo- y ella asiente- Pero porque eres la mama de mi hija, nada mas, y se que es lo que sientes, porque también lo siento, ademas recuerda lo que prometimos, si Beth aparecia en nuestras vidas- le recordé…

Lo recuerdo- me dijo- Y entiendo que dices, pero detesto a Shelby y además no tendría porque cambiar para poder acercarme a mi hija, esta soy yo- añadio

Puede ser que seas tu esta- segui- Y puedes detestar a Shelby todo lo que quieras, pero Beth no tiene la culpa y porque pagar por ello, en orden a acercarnos a ella, debes poner de tu parte y ser civil con Shelby- añadi…

Tengo que pensarlo- me dijo finalmente

Piensalo todo lo que quieras- le dije y me voy a ir…

Puck- me llamo y la miro- Rachel te pidió que hablaras conmigo, cierto-

Como…-

Es fácil saber que es ella la que quiere presionar para que haga las cosas bien, sin intervenir como le pedi- me dijo sonriendo- Y además finalmente nos guste o no, es la conciencia de ambos- y yo asiento- De todas maneras gracias-

Ok- y con eso Sali…y me fui a clases…no se que esperar de nuestra platica…ya veremos…por el bien de Beth espero a ver puesto el bichito en su cabezota…

Finn POV

Despues de ver que mis predicciones respecto a que Puck perdería rápido a Rachel, no se hicieron realidad, una nueva arista llego a la escuela…Shelby Corcoran, y por sobretodo Beth, la hija de Quinn y Puck, que reemplazo a Rachel…es simplemente perfecto…

Y saben porque, porque significa que eso causara roce entre ellos…Puck siempre quizo ser parte de la vida de su hija y Rachel no quiere nada con Shelby…y Puck claramente esta escogerá a Beth por sobre Rachel y vuala se pelean y terminan…ven perfecto…

Sr. Hummel- llamo alguien de pronto- Burt, esta aquí- es la voz de Rachel…y Sali de debajo del auto que estoy revisando…- Oh, Hola Finn- me saludo ella…es tan bella…

Hola Rach- le dije levantándome- Que haces aquí- le pregunte emocionado, hace dias que quiero hablar con ella, aunque sea un momento…

Necesito hablar con Kurt- me dijo…

Oh- exclame rascándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza…- Um, bueno debe andar con Burt comprando algo, porque no lo he visto- le dije

Crees que se demoren- me pregunto

Un poco- añadi…Kurt anda por aquí…pero necesito pasar tiempo con ella y asi reconquistarla…- De que quieres hablar con el-

Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo- me dijo y yo asiento…

Y como están tus papas- le pregunte cambiando el tema…

Ambos perfectamente- me dijo con una sonrisa

Oi que estarán fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana- le dije

Si, deben viajar a Washington por una conferencia- me dijo y yo asiento…

No te sientes sola, porque digo cuando viajaban te quedabas con nosotros- le pregunte…

Um, no- me dijo- Pues este fin de semana me quedare con San-

Santana- y ella asiente- Raro, ustedes tan amigas-

Lo se, pero Santana es una buena persona Finn- me dijo

Si tu lo dices- añadi…

Lo es- me aseguro- Y te pido no juzgues a mi amiga- y yo asiento…

Y no te quedas con Puck- le pregunte…

A veces, cuando su mama no esta de turno en el hospital- me contesto- Ademas de todas maneras igual me paso la tarde con el y despues me voy a dormir a casa de San- añadio

Ya veo- dije…estúpido Puck…- Y todo bien entre ustedes- y ella asiente…- Y Beth no ha sido un problema-

No- y eso me confunde…

Porque no- le pregunte

Porque no lo es- me dijo simplemente…

Rachel, Beth es la hija de Puck- le recordé

Lo se- me dijo- Y por lo mismo si quiere ser parte de su vida yo lo apoyo- añadio segura

Aunque eso signifique que te deje de lado por ella- le pregunte

Noah no me hara eso- me dijo segura…y yo voy a refutarla…- Finn, no empiezes- me pidió seria- Si estas buscando la forma de que me enoje con Noah por la llegada de Beth, pierdes tu tiempo- añadio…

No es mi intención que te molestes- le dije…no conmigo por lo menos…- Solo no quiero que salgas herida-

Pues no tienes de que preocuparte- me dijo segura…lo dudo…

Rachel- llamo la voz de Kurt de pronto- Que haces aquí- dijo apareciendo a mi lado…

Vine a hablar contigo, pero Finn no te había visto, asi que…- y Kurt me mira…mierda…y luego mira a Rachel…- Estas ocupado- le pregunto…

No, sígueme- le dijo y ella asiente

Nos vemos en la escuela Finn- me dijo Rachel y yo asiento…y ella y Kurt se van, no sin antes que Kurt me mire desaprobatoriamente…

NN POV

De que querías hablarme- le pregunto Kurt a Rachel, una vez que ambos llegaron a la parte de atrás del taller…

De Brittany- y Kurt se ve exasperado- Se que debes estar molesto porque no siguió tus indicaciones, pero asi es como Brittany es Kurt, y molestarte con ella no te llevara a ninguna parte- añadio Rachel

Solo no quiero ser encasillado con el gay de la escuela- se defendió Kurt- Y Brittany no lo entiende-

Kurt- dijo de pronto Burt- Hijo por si no lo sabias eres gay- añadio…y Kurt rola los ojos…

Lo se- añadio exasperado- Pero en orden de ganar las elecciones, debo ser algo mas, un representante para todos, y no solo el chico gay de la escuela- añadio

Tienes razón- le dijo Rachel- Pero debes entender que en su forma Brittany le quiere demostrar a los demás que tu siendo un unicornio los representas a todos- añadio- Pero bueno, no vengo a meterme realmente, lo único que quiero es que Britt y tu se arreglen- añadio

Hablare con ella- le aseguro Kurt y Rachel asiente y se despide de ambos…

Kurt- lo llamo Burt y este lo mira- Crei que estabas orgulloso de ser gay- y Kurt asiente- Y entonces porque no solo abrazarlo y dejarte llevar por ello, además sabes que es un unicornio sin cuerno- le pregunto y Kurt niega con la cabeza- Un maldito caballo- añadio serio y Kurt se rie…y ahora recordó algo y se acerco a su hermanastro…

Finn sal- le pidió y este obedeció y lo mira desde el carrito que se mete debajo del auto- No vuelvas a mentirle a Rachel, porque la próxima vez te despediras de tus jueguitos- añadio serio

Solo queria hablar con ella, nada mas- se defendió Finn

No soy estúpido Finn- le dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos- De seguro trajiste a colacion a Beth, para saber si ella y Puck están en un mal momento- añadio…y Finn tiene cara de culpabilidad- Ves-

No quiero que salga lastimada- añadio Finn

Y no la lastimaran- dijo seguro Kurt

Puck escogerá a Beth, Kurt, es su hija y Rachel solo la chica con la que sale, asi que…- y Kurt niega con su dedo…

Ahí donde te equivocas hermano querido- le dijo Kurt- Puck ama a Rachel, para el no es solo la chica que sale, es la mujer con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida-

Es no es cierto- dijo incrédulo Finn

Lo es, asi que creelo- le dijo seguro Kurt- Puckleberry llego para quedarse para siempre- añadio- Y si intentas lastimar a Rachel poniendo tus torpes comentarios en el camino de su eterna felicidad con Noah Puckerman, te aseguro que olvidare que eres mi hermano y te hare sufrir tanto que desearas no haber nacido- lo amenazo…y con ello se fue…

Al dia siguiente Kurt puso nuevos carteles (*) en la escuela…y mientras los pone divisa a Brittany…

Britt- la llamo y ella lo mira- Te gustan los posters- y ella los mira y asiente- Te debo una disculpa, se que solo estabas haciendo lo que creías era mejor- añadio

Esta bien- le aseguro Brittany

Ok, entonces me disculpas- y ella asiente- Genial, entonces que te parece si vienes hoy a mi casa y seguimos viendo tus ideas y todo para mi campaña- añadio Kurt

Gracias por la oferta- empezó Brittany- Pero paso-

Pero eres mi jefa de campaña, recuerdas- le pregunto confundido

No mas- le dijo segura y el sigue confundido- Decidi enfocarme en otro unicornio- añadio

Quien- pregunto Kurt intrigado…

Yo- le dijo simplemente y Kurt…aun no entiende…- Siempre son chicos los presidentes del consejo estudiantil, asi que ya es hora de que una chica se levante y nos represente, y que mejor que yo, que también soy un unicornio- añadio sonriendo- Asi que nos vemos en el debate- y con eso se fue…dejando a un sorprendido Kurt…

Quinn POV

Puck tiene razón…bueno Rachel la tiene, si vamos a la fuente real…pero no quiero dejar de ser yo…por fin me siento libre y sin presiones…

Decidi finalmente ir a ver a Shelby…y el ruido del salón donde esta es espantoso…esa debe ser Sugar Motta…y al verla salir entre…

Ella no tiene solución, lo sabes verdad- le dije y ella me mira…

Todos la tienen- me dijo borrando el pizarrón…

Quiero ver a Beth- le dije…sin rodeos…

No estas lista- me dijo…y yo voy a decir algo…- Quinn, me creas o no se lo difícil que ha sido para ti, y si los Berry querían que yo fuera parte de la vida de Rachel, pero era demasiado doloroso sabes, porque en definitiva Rachel jamás fue mia-

No entiendo-

Lo que yo hice fue prestar mi cuerpo para que Leroy y Hiram pudieran tener un bebe- siguió- Me pagaron para ello-

Entonces jamás la ha sentido su hija- conclui…

No, no es eso- me dijo y ahora volvi a estar confundida- Rachel es mi hija, eso es innegable-

El parecido no la hace su madre- le dije secamente

No lo digo porque se parezca a mi- siguió- Lo digo porque lo siento dentro de mi- añadio poniendo su mano en su pecho- La tuve dentro de mi, pensando no es nada malo tener un bebe y no criarlo tu, y que te paguen, mejor aun- pauso- Pero a medida de que crecia y la sentía responder a las pequeñas cosas que hacia, mi amor por esa criatura creciendo dentro de mi, creció de tal manera, que llegado el momento de verla por tan solo esos segundo, ya la amaba, un amor difícil de explicar- añadio…

Y entonces, porque no acepto-

Porque sabia que al ser parte de su vida, mi amor seguiría creciendo mas y la querria solo para mi- siguió Shelby- No pude hacerles eso a Leroy y Hiram, son muy buenas personas- y yo asiento…- Por ello me aleje, me fui, y trate por todos los medios de seguir adelante, sin pensar en la bebe que deje, e hice cosas estúpidas, al igual que se que tu y Noah han hecho- pauso caminado hacia otro lado…- Dejar un hijo ir, es como si te acuchillaran el corazón mil veces, estando tu viva, sintiendo cada una de las estocadas- y yo asiento…y me mira- Quinn quiero que seas parte de la vida de Beth, aun estas a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien, pero no puedes ser un modelo para ella siendo y actuando como estas actuando ahora-

Lo se- le dije…- Es cierto que Puck la vio- y ella asiente…- Lo dejara seguir viéndola-

Mientras el mantenga su postura de ser mejor persona y actitud, no veo porque no- añadio

Ya veo- y mire para otro lado…

Tomate tu tiempo, quieres- me dijo y yo asiento- Algo mas, desde cuando tu y Rachel son amigas- me pregunto y yo la miro…perra bastarda…lo sabia…

Desde que tenemos 12 años- le conteste- Es mi mejor amiga desde entonces-

Es cierto que la nombraste la madrina de Beth- me pregunto

Si, y Puck esta de acuerdo conmigo- le dije y ella asiente sonriendo…- Sera mejor irme- segui y ella asiente…pero antes…- Puedo tener una foto de Beth, al menos- le pedi…y ella se acerco a su bolso…y tiene su celular en la mano y me lo mostro…

Se las tome el dia que fue a visitarla- me dijo mientras yo veo a mi pequeña…- Quinn puedes ser parte de esta familia, solo faltas tu…- añadio…y se fue…y yo…se lo que tengo que hacer…

Algo es cierto, solo falto yo en nuestra familia…pero ella sobra…la detesto…pero en orden a recuperar a Beth, debo hacer lo que tengo que hacer…y hable con las Skanks, y ella se rieron de mi decisión, pero extrañamente les parece buena idea…de hecho Sheila me dio una de esas sonrisas malévolas…

Por lo que fui al auditorio al dia siguiente, y al llegar están todos festejando por algo…

Espero no interrumpir- les dije…están el Sr. Schue, Mike, Finn, Puck, Mercedes y Kurt aquí…y me miran sorprendidos (*)

Quinn, que sorpresa- me dijo Schue…- A que debemos la visita y el nuevo cambio-

Esperaba que me aceptara de nuevo en el club- le dije y todos están sorprendidos de nuevo- Y como estoy algo salida de training, me vine a unir al campamento de baile- añadi y Schue me sonríe…

Bienvenida Quinn- me dijo…y yo asiento, y los demás de a uno me abrazan…y dan la bienvenida…hasta que llegue a donde Puck…

Me alegra que tomaras una decisión- me dijo- Y para bien- añadio mientras tomamos nuestros lugares…

Por supuesto que tome una decisión- le dije y miro hacia Schue…- No voy a dejar que esa perra este mas tiempo cerca de mi hija o de Rachel- añadi- Asi que preparate porque tu y yo vamos a pelear por la custodia de Beth- y Schue y Mike empezaron a darnos indicaciones…y se que Puck esta sorprendido…

Que esperaban…sigo detestando a Shelby Corcoran, la muy maldita esta usando a Beth de puente para acercarse a Rachel a través de nosotros, por nuestra historia…y esta usando a Rachel para llegar a nuestros corazones, y que veamos la madre abnegada que es…si claro…ni de broma me compra con su actuación…es una perra, y como una perra le voy a patear el culo lejos de mi hija y de mi mejor amiga…

Puck POV

Schue esta dándonos indicaciones…pero mi cabeza esta muy lejos de importarle que mierda este hablando…las palabras de Quinn me retumban en la cabeza…

_Por supuesto que tome una decisión, no voy a dejar que esa perra este mas tiempo cerca de mi hija o de Rachel, asi que preparate porque tu y yo vamos a pelear por la custodia de Beth_

Sabia que Fabray seria problemas…lo peor de todo…que mierda voy a hacer ahora…

Rachel POV

El Sr. Schue nos llamo al salón del coro, y aquellos que no estamos en el campamento estamos esperando…de a poco empezaron a llegar los demás…y al entrar Noah tiene mala cara…

Pasa algo- le pregunte una vez se sento a mi lado

Estoy cansado, es todo- me dijo y yo asiento

Sirve si me ofrezco a darte un masaje una vez lleguemos a tu casa- le sugerí y el me mira sonriendo y asiente y se me acerco y me dio un suave beso…

Eres mi mejor medicina, para todo, sabes- me susurro y yo me rio…y lo bese de nuevo…

Deberian dejar de darle caries a los demás- sugirió alguien de pronto…yo conozco esa voz y al mirar…Quinn Fabray esta parada delante de mi, como la Quinn que yo siempre he conocido…

Quinn- pregunte y ella asiente- Que haces aquí-

Volvi al club- me dijo y yo me lance a abrazarla y ella se rie y me abraza de vuelta…

Bienvenida Quinnie- le susurre…

Quinn POV

Rachel me dio la bienvenida que esperaba de ella…y Puck me mira con cara de querer matarme…se porque lo hace…pero no me importa, hare lo que sea…lo que sea, para destruir a la muy perra de seguir lastimando a Rachel y de paso lastimar a mi hija…si el no lo entiende, y se cree el cuento de Shelby de la familia feliz, alla el…y abrace mas apretadito a Rachel…

Puck POV

MALDICION…se que Rachel adora a Quinn, pero que tanto la adorara si se entera de lo que Quinn quiere hacer…tengo que decirle…no, no aun, pero le dire…quiero saber hasta donde es capaz de llegar Quinn con su farsa de buena niña…

Rachel POV

Despues de separarme de Quinn, todos nos terminamos de sentar en el salón y el Sr. Scue empezó a hablar de varias cosas…pero no me importa mucho, estoy super feliz… mi Quinnie esta de vuelta…

En la tarde mientras le doy su masaje a Noah…aun siento que oculta algo…

No me vas a decir que te pasa- le dije mientras masajeo sus hombros…estoy sentada en su espalda…

Umm, no es nada- me dijo simplemente…

Noah, sabes muy bien que no me compras con eso- le dije

Preciosa, no es nada malo, aun- me dijo finalmente y estoy confundida, pero el se empezó a mover, por lo que me Sali de su espalda y me sente en la cama, pero el me atrajo hacia el y me puso encima de el…- Es algo relacionado con Beth, pero no quiero decir nada, porque quiero estar seguro de que es algo, ok, confía en mi-

Ok- le dije- Confio en ti- añadi segura y lo bese…y despues de un rato besándonos…

Umm, me vuelves loco, lo sabias- susurro y yo me rio y lo beso de nuevo…y se puso sobre mi…- Mejor me detengo antes…-

Noah, juguemos- le dije y el me mira sorprendido, pero asiente con una enorme sonrisa, y sus ojos se están tornando verde y me sigue besando hasta que decidió besar mi cuello…- Nada de chupones-

Pero tengo permiso- se quejo…y yo asiento…mis papas, extrañamente le dieron permiso…no me pregunten como o porque, porque simplemente se lo dieron…

Y yo tengo una obra en camino- añadi…y el asiente finalmente…y para variar me hizo olvidarme de todo…incluso de mi tarea…pero no me importo mucho…

En fin al dia siguiente fui al auditorio a buscar algo atrás del escenario cuando me tope con que Mercedes esta dando su audición…esta cantando "Spotlight" de Jennifer Hudson (* solo la parte del auditorio)…y se ve y escucha grandiosamente…

Por lo que al parecer ganar el papel de Maria será bastante difícil…y la llamada a la oficina de la Srta. Pilsburry me lo confirmo, ella, la coach Beiste y Artie, nos citaron con Mercedes, para decirnos que despues de ver nuestras audiciones aun no saben cual de las dos se adjudicara el papel, por lo que quieren que nos presentemos de nuevo…

Me parece bien- les dije- Finalmente esto ocurre regularmente cuando se esta haciendo un casting, que te vuelven a llamar y debes presentar algo mas- añadi explicándole a Mercedes que no entendía el porque quieren que nos presentemos de nuevo y los demás asienten- Y tengo la canción perfecta, I feel pretty- dije sonriendo…

De hecho, Rachel, no- me dijo la Srta. Pilsburry y yo estoy confundida- Nosotros seleccionamos la canción que queremos que ambas canten- y nos entrego la partitura de Out Here On My Own de FAME…

Es todo- pregunto Mercedes y ellos asienten y ambas salimos de la oficina

Estoy super emocionada por esto- le dije mientras miro la partitura y la mire- Te voy a dar un abrazo a ahora para felicitarte por la segunda llamada- añadi feliz y la voy a abrazar cuando ella me detiene con su mano en mi pecho…y la miro confundida…

Abrazame cuando gane el papel- me dijo segura- Porque ten por seguro que el papel es mio- añadio altaneramente y se fue…y me dejo sin palabras…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Me encanto escribir a Quinn en este capitulo...y Mercedes me esta cansando con su actitud en Glee por lo que eso se vera muy reflejado en los siguientes capitulos :)...el siguiente: RECESO ASIATICO...me imagino que se hacen a la idea de que se trata :)...sino, bueno habra mucho Chio y Pinky ;)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por sus comentarios :)...Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) signo escena, numero musical y persona igual a Glee :)...

Por cierto respecto a Mercedes siendo odiosa con Rachel aqui, no deberia ser tan sorpresa...Pues si leyeron Pre My Gleek, ha Mercedes no le agradaba Rachel, y siempre estuvo en desacuerdo de tener porristas en el club, y jamas creyo que Rachel escogeria a Glee por sobre las porristas, en My Gleek 3C es notorio...en resumidas cuentas le tiene celos a Rachel, y siempre ha querido todo para ella sin demostrar esfuerzo alguno, lo que la diferencia de Rachel aqui y en Glee...y si bien no detesto a Mercedes, ella y Finn son mis personajes menos favoritos...

Disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

><p>12<p>

RECESO ASIATICO

Rachel POV

Al contarle a Noah lo que paso en la oficina me dio un enorme abrazo de felicitaciones, porque sabe cuan importante es para mi, y al decirle lo que paso con Mercedes, me dijo que no le sorprende, debido a como ha actuado últimamente en el campamento de baile…asi que me dijo que no le diera importancia y me concentrara en la canción de la audición final, pues finalmente eso es lo que importa, y me ayudo a practicarla algunas veces…

Y la audición es al final de la semana, asi que me quedan dias para ensayar y perfeccionarla…y mientras estoy en mi casillero viendo los libros que necesitare para mañana…

Rachel- me llamo la voz de Tina…y no tiene buena cara…

Paso algo- le pregunte preocupada

Mike se saco una mala calificación y su papa vino a hablar a la escuela- empezó…- Y le pusieron un tutor y todo, pero debido a que no quiere seguir decepcionando a su papa no va a audicionar para el papel de Riff, y ha trabajado tanto- añadio triste…y yo estoy confundida…

Tina, espera un poco- empeze y me mira confundida- Sabia de que quiere audicionar- le dije, Mike me lo dijo despues de ver mi audición, y como Tina le ha ayudado a mejorar su canto, y vaya que ha mejorado, decidió audicionar para un papel que no solo baila, y eso me tiene muy orgullosa…- Pero no tenia ni la menor idea acerca de la mala calificación- añadi molesta- En que fue-

Quimica- me respondió- Crei que sabias- añadio confundida

Ese idiota- dije entre dientes cerrando mi casillero fuerte y asuste a Tina y todos nos miran, pero no me importa me fui a buscar al muy idiota…y se que Tina me sigue…y me meti al camerino de chicos, se que están aquí porque ya el dia acabo y es hora de las practicas de football…- MICHAEL TADEUS CHANG- grite furiosa…

NN POV

(Minutos antes de la entrada de Rachel)

Entonces Rach tiene que audicionar de nuevo- pregunto confundido Sam, mientras el y Matt esperan por los del equipo para salir al campo de football…están todos en los camerinos…

Si- respondió Puck cerrando su casillero- De hecho esta emocionada por ello- añadio sonriendo apoyado en los casilleros

Me imagino- dijo Mike- Pinky siempre ha adorado a Maria y el simple hecho de que la consideren para el papel es importante para ella- añadio y Puck y Matt asienten…

Lo que me sorprende es lo que dijiste respecto a Mercedes- añadio Matt

A mi no- dijo Puck

Ni a mi- dijo de pronto Finn y todos lo miran- En el campamento de baile ha estado bastante odiosa- y Mike y Puck asienten

Es increíble como todos han cambiado- siguió Matt- Me fui por un año, y todos están distintos y muchas cosas han cambiado- añadio y todos asienten, porque ellos estando en la escuela se han dado cuenta de esos cambios…

Aunque no me quejo de ciertos cambios- añadio Puck sonriendo pícaramente y los otros, menos Finn, asienten entendiendo…- Y por cierto Marlen aun los tortura- pregunto…y Sam va a responder cuando…

MICHAEL TADEUS CHANG- grito una furiosa Rachel y todos la miran y su cara da miedo…

Como que este es el camerino de chicos- dijo de pronto el novio de Mercedes, Shane, pero Rachel lo ignora y mira a Mike furiosa…

Esta molesta- dijo Matt mirando a Mike- Que hiciste- le pregunto divertido y Mike se encoge de hombros, no sabe…

Tu segundo nombre es Tadeus- pregunto Sam sorprendido y Mike niega con la cabeza…

IDIOTA- dijo Rachel de pronto haciéndolos saltar a todos, porque ahora esta al lado de Mike…nadie la sintio acercarse…

Wow, ninja Pinky- dijo Mike levantando las manos…

No, no Pinky para ti, Mister imbécil- le dijo molesta y Mike sigue confundido

Esto es malo- susurro Matt divertido y el resto lo mira confundido

Que creías que no me enteraría- siguió Rachel y todos la miran…

De que- pregunto Mike y Rachel echa humos por los oídos…

Del TUTOR que te puso tu papa, idiota- añadio enojada y ahora Mike entiende

Como te enteraste- pregunto avergonzado…y alguien se aclara la garganta y al ver es Tina que esta parada al final de la corrida de casilleros apoyada en ellos mirando con cara de culpabilidad- T-

Lo siento, pensé que sabia- se disculpo Tina, y Mike asiente y mira a Rachel…

Rach, no es tan malo-

ASIAN F- le dijo molesta- EN QUIMICA- añadio y el asiente, y Rachel toma aire…- Porque estas fallando- le pregunto un poco mas calmada

Tengo muchas cosas, el football, glee, el campamento de baile, las clases de canto con T, son muchas cosas- le conto Mike

Le dijiste a tu papa- le pregunto Rachel

Si, pero quiere que renuncie al club y no quiero- añadio Mike y Rachel asiente- Ya sabes que adoro el club y todo lo que hago- y Rachel vuelve asentir…

Le dijiste tus verdaderas razones detrás- le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza

Le prometi subir mis calificaciones y no seguir defraudándolo- le respondió Mike- Por eso es el tutor-

Para cubrirte las espaldas- concluyo Rachel, y por su cara se ve molesta- Porque si soy tu mejor amiga no me dijiste nada- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Porque se que es lo que diras- contesto Mike

Claro que sabes que dire- siguió Rachel- Porque hemos hablado de esto muchas veces- añadio…y ahora todos están confundidos…- Y sabes que debes decirles-

Pero no se que decirles- le dijo Mike

La verdad- le dijo Rachel simplemente

No es tan fácil- añadio exasperado Mike- Sabes que no es lo mismo para ti que para mi- añadio

Puede ser- concedió Rachel- Pero son tus padres y merecen la verdad-

Estoy perdido- dijo Finn y todos asienten, menos Tina que entendió a que se refiere Rachel…

No estoy listo- dijo Mike cabizbajo…

En eso te equivocas- le dijo Rachel segura- Estas listo hace mucho, el problema es que no quieres reconocerlo- y Mike la mira pero no dice nada…- Ok, si no lo haces tu, yo lo hare- dijo resolutiva y se empezó a ir…

RACHEL, NO- le grito molesto Mike, sorprendiendo a todos, y ella se da vuelta a mirarlo…

Quedamos en que si no lo hacias tu, lo haría yo, no- pregunto y Mike asiente- Ahí tienes- añadio y se fue, y Tina miro a Mike con cara de disculpa de nuevo y se fue detrás de Rachel…mientras Mike golpea su casillero y siente una mano en su hombro…

Sabes que tiene razón- le dijo Matt y el asiente- Vete, le dire a la coach que necesitabas un respiro- añadio y Mike asiente y tomo su bolso y se fue…

Estoy muy confundido- dijo Artie, que habia llegado en medio de la discusion entre Rachel y Mike, despues de un rato...

Rach dijo padres- empezó Puck y todos lo miran- Asi que concluyo que Chang tiene problemas con sus papas- añadio mirando a Matt

Algo asi- concedió Matt- Pero realmente no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de nosotros- añadio y Puck asiente…al rato llego la coach y Matt hablo con ella y ella entendió la ausencia de Mike…

Mas tarde Puck encontró a Rachel en el salón del coro tocando las teclas del piano…

Echaras de cabeza a Mike- le pregunto entrando al salón y ella lo mira…

Hare lo que tenga que hacer para que mi amigo haga lo correcto- le dijo ella y el se sento con ella en el banco…

Y delatarlo es lo mejor para el, en vez de que sea sincero- pregunto Puck levantando las cejas…

Algo asi- dijo simplemente Rachel sin mirarlo…

Rach, no quiero aparentar entender que sucede con Mike- siguió Puck- Pero cuando se trata de las expectativas que los padres tienen en sus hijos, es algo complicado y no es bueno que otros se metan- añadio y ella lo mira…

A pesar de lo que dijiste primero, entiendes bastante- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y el se encoge de hombros y luego le golpea su hombro con el de ella, haciendo que se ria…- Y entiendo lo que dices, pero puedo pedirte que confies en mi, en que se lo que hago- añadio

Ok- dijo asintiendo Puck- Ahora vámonos que tengo hambre- añadio sobándose el estomago y Rachel se rie…y asiente…

En los dias que siguieron, Rachel empezó a evitar a Mike…el que la mira confundido y asustado a la vez, lo que ocasiona que sus amigos estén preocupados por ambos…Una mano se apoya en el hombro de Mike…haciéndolo saltar…

Estas bien Mike- le pregunto Tina y el que tiene su mano en su pecho asiente…- Sigues asustadizo- pregunto

No puedo evitarlo- le dijo Mike- Rachel aun no le ha dicho nada a mis padres, y cuando pienso que van a decir algo en la cena, nada- añadio

Creo que Rachel aun esta esperando a que seas sincero- concluyo Tina

Es posible- murmuro Mike volviendo a su casillero

Por cierto audicionaras- le pregunto

No- contesto Mike y la miro- No puedo seguir decepcionando a mi papa, T, lo siento- añadio- Nos vemos- y con eso cerro su casillero y se fue…dejando a una triste Tina apoyada en los casilleros…

Aun no sucumbe a la presión- dijo alguien al lado de Tina y al mirar Tina le niega la cabeza a Rachel…

Pero esta asustado producto de ello- le dijo Tina y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Que te dijo de la audición- pregunto Rachel

Que no, porque no puede seguir decepcionando a su papa- le contesto Tina

Es un tonto- dijo Rachel molesta- Ama bailar, cantar, y se que quiere ser un artista, pero tiene miedo de que no resulte y que finalmente todo lo que le quede sea los sueños de sus padres para el- añadio y Tina asiente- Nos vemos Tina- y Rachel se fue…

Despues de disculparse con su papa por teléfono (*) Mike va al salón de baile de la escuela y decide entrar (*)…y sale corriendo del salón…

Que hacemos escondidas aquí- pregunto Tina…que ahora esta con Rachel en la parte alta del auditorio- Mike no va a venir- añadio triste

Ten un poco de fe T- le pidió Rachel mientras ambas escuchan el nombre de Mike ser llamado por Artie…y nadie aparece…

Ves- dijo triste Tina y se va a levantar cuando Rachel le toma el brazo

Lo amas- le pregunto y Tina la mira confundida- Estas enamorada de Mike, Tina- repitió

Si- le dijo ella finalmente

Entonces confía en lo que te dice tu corazón y no tu cabeza- añadio Rachel y miro hacia el escenario- Yo amo a mi mejor amigo, y lo conozco, mas de lo que el cree, y mi corazón me dice que vendrá, porque esta listo para reconocer ante el mundo lo que ama- añadio y Tina se vuelve a poner a su lado…

Tienes razón- dijo Tina sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- Mike ama las artes, y quiere hacer un futuro con ellas, esta en sus ojos cada vez que baila y canta- añadio sonriendo y Rachel la mira- Brilla con cada movimiento y melodía- y Rachel asiente…

Lamento la demora- y ambas miran hacia el escenario con enormes sonrisas- Soy Mike Chang y quisiera audicionar para el papel de Riff- añadio seguro…

Pero no es solo un papel de baile- dijo confundida Emma

Lo se- siguió Mike- He estado practicando mi canto- añadio

Ok- dijo Artie- Muestranos lo que tienes- y Mike asiente…

"Cool" (*)…y al final de la presentación Tina y Rachel salen de sus lugares de escondidas aplaudiendo sorprendiendo a Mike, quien les sonríe…

Cuando lo encontraron afuera, ambas lo abrazaron…

Aun no estoy listo para hablar con ellos- le dijo Mike a Rachel y ella le sonríe

Ya aceptaste que estas listo- y el asiente- Es suficiente para mi- añadio Rachel- Por ahora- y el asiente…- Ahora Chio lleva a tu chica a comer- le sugirió

Ve por Puck, Pinky- le dijo Mike sonriendo- Cita doble es lo que amerita la ocasión- y Tina asiente y Rachel le sonríe y corre a buscar a Puck…y los cuatro van a comer juntos…

Un dia antes de la audición de Rachel y Mercedes…Mike estaba practicando unos movimientos de baile en el salón de baile…

Michael- lo llamo alguien y al ver…

Mama (*), que haces aquí- le pregunto confundido

No llegaste a tu tutoria, por lo que tuve que cubrirte con tu tutor y tu padre- se explico la Sra. Chang- Y al llamar a Tina me dijo que no sabia donde estabas, pero suposo que podias estar en la escuela y me encontré con Rachel afuera y me dijo donde estabas- añadio

No te dijo nada mas- pregunto preocupado Mike

No, debería- pregunto confundida su mama, pero Mike no dice nada…- Michael que te sucede y porque estas aquí, en este salón- añadio confundida mirando para todos lados…

Estoy aquí- empezó Mike nervioso- Porque este es el lugar donde pertenezco- añadio seguro

A que te refieres- pregunto confundida

A que esto es lo que amo mama- siguió Mike- Amo bailar, cantar…esto es a lo que me quiero dedicar el resto de mi vida- añadio- Quiero ser un artista, por ello audicione para la obra de la escuela- le conto- Mama, no quiero ser un abogado o un hombre de negocios- pauso- Y se que papa y tu, jamás lo entenderán, pero hacer esto es lo que llena mi corazón de felicidad- e hizo una pirueta- Vibro con cada uno de estos simples movimientos…-

Michael quieres ser un artista- dijo su mama sorprendida y el asiente

Aunque papa y tu no lo aprueben o me apoyen- añadio seguro

Ok, cariño- dijo acercándose mas su mama a el- Te voy a decir algo, hace años me prometi a mi misma que cuando tuviera un hijo, sin importar lo que quisiera en la vida estaría ahí para el y lo apoyaría- pauso- No sere como mis padres que no me apoyaron a mi con mi sueño-

Hablas en serio- le pregunto sorprendido Mike

Si- le dijo ella sonriendo- Eres mi niño Mike, y si ser un artista te hace feliz, estare ahí apoyándote- añadio segura y el la abraza…

Gracias mami- le dijo feliz…y al separarse de ella, ella le sonríe

Ya sabes si tu audición dio frutos- le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza- Bien, entonces apenas sepas, sea lo que sea que pase, tu y yo hablaremos juntos con tu papa, de acuerdo- y Mike asiente…y ahora se ve intrigado…

Mama, en que fue que no te apoyaron- le pregunto y ella sonríe avergonzada

Bailar- le confeso y el la mira sorprendido- Queria ser bailarina, pero la sustentación económica era mas importante para tu abuelo- y Mike asiente…y ella lo mira sonriendo…- Parece que llevas la danza en la sangre-

Asi es- dijo sonriendo seguro- Y se que tu aun puedes aprender- añadio y ella lo mira confundida y el la toma en sus brazos- Bailemos mama- y ella asiente sonriendo (*)…

Mientras…afuera en el pasillo apoyada en la pared, Rachel tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro…y se va…y encuentra a Puck en su casillero…

Noah- lo llamo y el la mira…

Porque tan sonriente- le pregunto confundido

Porque a pesar de que los sueños son difíciles de cumplir, con pequeños pasos puedes llegar a estar cada vez mas cerca de ellos- le contesto con una enorme sonrisa…

Ok- dijo Puck…aun confundido…

No importa Noah- le aseguro Rachel al verlo aun confundido- Nos vamos- le pregunto y el asiente- Bien porque mi guatita tiene hambre- añadio sobándose el estomago con cara de niña adolorida…y Puck se rie y se inclina y la besa…y luego ambos se van…

Al dia siguiente…Rachel termino de afinar ciertas notas en su presentación para la tarde…y de a poco los miembros del club empezaron a entrar, los primeros Santana, que volvio al club, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, Blaine y Kurt, mientras ella aun esta parada en el piano…cuando Finn entra al salón…

Sabes Rachel- empezó y ella lo mira- Me decepcionas- añadio y los demás que conversaban los miran ahora…

Porque- pregunto confundida…y Quinn entra acompañada por Tina…

Como pudiste echar de cabeza a Mike con su mama- le pregunto molesto y Tina tiene cara de confusión…- No se supone que es tu mejor amigo- añadio

Por supuesto que lo es- le dijo Rachel- Y a que te refieres con que eche de cabeza a Mike con su mama, además que sabes tu respecto a eso- pregunto confundida…y Mike y Puck entran al salón…

Nada, no se nada- concedió Finn- Pero te vi con la mama de Mike caminando por el pasillo ayer en la tarde- añadio…y ahora Rachel entiende- Lo que me sorprende es lo que hiciste, como pudiste…-

No hice nada- le aseguro Rachel molesta…- Y no…-

Pero tampoco debería sorprenderme, siendo la novia de Puck y amiga de Santana has cambiado para peor- siguió Finn- Maldices mas y actuas como una perra- y con eso Rachel lo abofeteo…

NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI- le advirtió furiosa- O INSINUAR QUE NOAH O SANTANA SON MALA INFLUENCIA- añadio furiosa…- NO SABES NADA DE NADA, IDIOTA- y con eso salió corriendo del salón…y Puck salió detrás de ella…

PERRO BASTARDO- le grito Santana que esta siendo sostenida por Blaine, para evitar que se le lance encima a Finn…

Calmate San- le pidió Mike que mira a Finn con cara de querer matarlo…- Porque mierda te metes en lo que no te importa Finn-

Estoy tratando de entender que es lo que la hizo cambiar y volverse tan mala amiga- dijo Finn simplemente

Que te hace pensar que Rachel es mala amiga- le pregunto Mike molesto

Ademas de no hacerse a un lado y reconocer que soy mejor que ella- acoto Mercedes, y todos la miran confundidos…pero Mike mira a Finn…

La vi con tu mama, es obvio que te delato con lo que sea que te amenazo en los camerinos- le respondió Finn

Bueno no que necesites saber- empezó Mike- Pero para tu información lo único que Rachel le dijo a mi mama ayer, además de donde estaba yo, es que como perdi mi tutoria que ella me ayudaría a estudiar- añadio…y Finn esta sorprendido- Si saltaste a tus estúpidas conclusiones en vez de preguntarle-

Pero ella dijo…- empezó Finn

Rachel jamás me delataría con mis papas- lo interrumpió- Lo que no significa que no tema a que lo haga, porque en ciertas cosas lo ha hecho, pero solo cuando soy muy terco respecto a ciertas cosas, como levantarme- siguió- Pero Rachel no me delato al contrario, lo único que hizo fue demostrarme la razón por la cual es mi mejor amiga- pauso- Me entiende, apoya y tiene la fe en mi que yo no tengo, por ello me presiona a ser mejor y a decirle a todos, sobretodo a mis papas que lo soy-

Yo…- empezó Finn de nuevo arrepentido…

Ahorratelo- lo interrumpió Mike molesto- Y alejate de Rachel- añadio y con eso salió del salón…y Tina lo siguió…y de a poco los demás también lo hicieron, siendo el ultimo en salir Artie…que miro a Finn desaprobatoriamente y se fue…y al llegar Schue al salón encontró a un estatico Finn…pero a nadie mas…

Mike encontró a Rachel y a Puck en el auditorio, la chica esta sentada en el regazo de su novio…y ambos se besan acaloradamente…

Bueno al parecer no necesitas consuelo- dijo algo incomodo y ambos adolescentes dejaron de besarse y lo miran…

Noah ya se encargo de ello- le dijo con una sonrisa Rachel aun sentada encima de Puck…

Asi veo- dijo Mike riéndose y Puck sonríe pícaramente- Pero de todas maneras, estas bien- le pregunto

Me dolio lo que me dijo- le contesto Rachel- Pero el no sabe nada de nada, jamás se digno a saber nada respecto a nuestra amistad, además de saber como nos volvimos amigos y los apodos, no sabe nada- añadio y Mike asiente…

Cierto- dijo Mike- Ademas gracias- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida- Por ser como eres Pinky, a pesar de que no todos entiendan-

De nada- le dijo Rachel

Mi chica es genial- dijo sonriéndole Puck y Rachel lo abraza…

Por cierto- siguió Rachel y ambos la miran…- Si no me va bien con el papel, no importa, verdad- les pregunto y ellos la miran confundidos- Digo me van a seguir queriendo igual si no lo logro- añadio haciendo puchero y ambos rolan los ojos…

Por supuesto que no te querremos mas Pinky- le dijo seguro Mike- Quien quiere a una fracasada- añadio y Rachel hace mas puchero…y Mike se rie…mientras Puck niega con la cabeza y la besa…

Boba- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y ella se rie…y los demás llegaron al auditorio, menos Artie y Finn…y al ver a los tres riéndose sonríen…y se les acercan…y Brittany abraza a Rachel…

Mientras Mercedes los mira desde el pasillo que da camino al escenario…

Rachel- la llamo y Rachel la mira sonriendo- Ni creas que porque ahora sufriste por culpa de Finn, te voy a tener alguna consideración, somos enemigas ahora- dijo secamente…y la sonrisa de Rachel desapareció y los demás están sorprendidos…- Les demostrare a todos que yo soy la mejor opción y que el Show de Rachel Berry se acabo- añadio tajantemente y con eso se fue…y todos la miran salir del auditorio…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, me encanto escribir este capitulo, porque estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hicieron con Mike en el capitulo 3 de Glee, simplemente me encanto...<p>

Ahora bien, estoy algo molesta, porque vi mejor la promo de el capitulo 4 y: 1) Noviembre, en serio, es una bofetada tener que esperar tanto, 2) Mercedes convenciendo a Santana de renunciar y tener mas solos para ambas (HELLO se llaman solos, porque son para una persona, no DOS) y ademas por los spoilers se sabe que renuncia y Britt se va con ella...demasiado...3) estoy molesta por lo que paso en el capitulo 3 entre Rachel y Kurt, con lo de la campaña de Rachel, cuando por fin en la serie tiene amigos, se lo van y arruinan, lo mismo respecto a Mercedes...4) la ultima imagen entre Shelby y Puck en la promo, me da algo de miedo, porque todos sabemos que Puck tiene debilidad por las mayores, añadanle que esta mujer mayor se parece a Rachel y ademas tiene a su hija, bueno digamos que tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a ello...sobretodo sabiendo como son los escritores de Glee...En fin, digamos que la tercera temporada ya se me empezo a arruinar, sin mencionar el rumor acerca de que Finchel tendra relaciones sexuales...es demasiado, y solo han dado tres capitulos...

El siguiente se llama: GUERRA POR MARIA...y les aviso que me demorare en subir, debido a que como Glee vuelve en noviembre, y este capitulo que viene cubre parte de lo que paso en el ultimo que dieron, por lo que me estoy quedando sin base...y ademas no quiero subir como loca y no tener tiempo para escribir los que siguen y que queden desfazados...asi que me demorare en subir, pero apenas vuelva Glee, volvere tambien a full :), lo prometo, y espero que comenten :)


	13. Chapter 13

Ojala les guste este capitulo :) y lamento la espera :)

Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) signo significa que la escena, numero musical o lo que sea es igual a Glee :)

* * *

><p>13<p>

GUERRA POR MARIA

NN POV

Cual es su problema- pregunto Santana interrumpiendo el silencio que se formo en el auditorio con la salida de Mercedes- Ha estado mucho mas odioso que antes- añadio cruzandose de brazos...

No le gusto la idea de ser parte del campamento de baile tampoco- acoto Mike y todos asienten

Y menos le gusto la idea de no adjudicarse de una el papel de Maria- añadio Quinn y todos asienten y miran a Rachel…que no ha dicho nada aun…

Rach- la llamo Puck y ella lo mira- Estas bien- y ella asiente y le da un pequeño beso y se levanta…

Me voy a arreglar para la audición final- les dijo- Deberian quedarse aquí, finalmente el Sr. Schue quería que vieran la audición- y todos asienten y ella se va…

Rachel POV

No dejare que las palabras de Mercedes me duelan…es triste que no podamos competir amistosamente, pero si ella quiere considerarme su enemiga…que lo haga, yo no lo hare…

NN POV

Kurt que le pasa a Mercedes- le pregunto Blaine…una vez Rachel se fue…

No se- dijo sincero Kurt…- Es extraña su odiosidad sobre todo en contra de Rachel-

Ademas a que se refiere con el Show de Rachel Berry- pregunto Brittany confundida y Kurt entiende algo…

A que Rachel siempre se queda con todos los solos- le contesto Kurt- Y que es la única que brilla- añadio…

Esta loca, verdad- le pregunto Mike- Rach no es la única que toma los solos, y además Schue es quien los asigna-

Sin mencionar- siguió Tina- El hecho de que ella trabaja mas que ninguno de nosotros en perfeccionar las canciones y incluso buscar canciones que se acoplen a nuestro tono de voz- añadio- Tiene un cuaderno con todos nuestros rangos vocales y listas de canciones para el club-

En serio- pregunto Kurt sorprendido

Si- contesto Puck- Sin mencionar el hecho de que ha diferencia de Mercedes no quiere el rol de Maria para que le reconozcan que es mejor que otra persona- pauso- Lo quiere porque uno ama el papel y dos el hecho que quiere que todos sepan que si puede ser una artista completa-

La tripleta- pregunto Blaine y Puck, Mike y Brittany asienten

Que es la tripleta- pregunto Santana

Canto, baile, actuación- contesto Mike y Santana entiende

Desde que Rachel es pequeña que habla de Broadway y para estar ahí necesitas la tripleta- siguió Brittany y todos la miran- Me entere en el verano por sus papas- y todos asienten- Y mucha gente se ha burlado de ella por ello, sobretodo porque muchos le dicen que no lo lograra, porque eso solo le pasa a una persona dentro de un millón, y porque físicamente es muy pequeña o tiene la nariz muy grande, entre otras cosas- pauso- Por eso Rachel quiere demostrarle a todos que no importa como seas y lo difícil que sea, se pueden realizar tus sueños e inspirar a los demás a seguir los suyos también- y todos entienden…- Y además a Rachel no le gusta competir como lo esta haciendo Mercedes, porque dice que si no lo logras una vez, no significa que no puedas, significa que debes seguir trabajando duro e intentarlo de nuevo- añadio sonriendo…

No sabia eso de Rachel- confeso Kurt y todos lo miran- Sabia que quería llegar a Broadway, pero pensé que era por la fama, ya que siempre dice que quiere ver su nombre rodeado de luces-

La fama viene con lo que quiere lograr, pero no es indispensable para ella- le dijo Puck y Kurt entiende…

Rach no esta feliz con la odiosidad de Mercedes- dijo Brittany- Pero no dejara que eso interfiera con su presentación- añadio segura…y todos asienten coincidiendo con Brittany…y despues empezaron a hablar de otras cosas…

Al rato llegaron, Artie, Emma, Beiste y el Sr. Schue…

Rachel POV

Estoy lista…entre por otro lado del auditorio, ya que el Sr. Schue me informo de ello y al llegar a la cortina…

Que haces aquí- le pregunte molesta a Finn

El Sr. Schue me dijo que debo como capitan acompañarte- me dijo- Lo lamento-

No quiero escuchar nada de ti- le dije secamente- Necesito concentrarme para mi audición, asi que te agradecería que te callaras y me dejaras en paz- le pedi y el asiente…

Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones- nos llamo la Srta. Pilsburry desde el medio del escenario y mire a Mercedes que esta con su novio del otro lado…y ambas nos acercamos a nuestra consejera- Con una moneda decidiremos quien ira primero- nos informo y ambas asentimos- Que escogen-

Sello- dije rápidamente, casi al mismo tiempo que Mercedes

Sello Rachel, Cara Mercedes- dijo Pillsburry y ambas asentimos y lanza la moneda al aire- Sello, Rachel- me miro

Mercedes va primero- dije segura y Pillsburry asiente y me devolví a mi lugar en el escenario, no sin antes mirar a Noah que me sonríe y me muestra sus dedos cruzados lo que me hace reirme…y llego a mi lugar, y me doy vuelta inmediatamente…no pienso prestarle atención a Finn…

NN POV

Donde esta Finn- pregunto de pronto Kurt, mientras esperan a que todo este listo…

Esta con Rachel- contesto Schue y todos lo miran

Que mierda hace con Rachel- le pregunto Puck molesto

Puck cuida tu lenguaje- le dijo Schue- Como capitan del grupo debe apoyar a su compañera-

Que hay de Mercedes- pregunto Kurt- Porque nadie mas falta-

Mercedes me pidió que Shane estuviera con ella- le dijo Schue

Dejeme ver si entiendo- empezó Puck- Mercedes puede estar con su novio alla, pero Rachel no, tiene que estar con Finn- pregunto molesto

Ella no me lo pidió- le dijo Schue y Puck esta furioso…y Quinn lo mira preocupada…

Calmate- le pidió y miro a Schue- Sr. Schue, Rachel, sabia que podía tener a alguien con ella haya arriba- pregunto y Schue lo piensa…

No- dijo finalmente- No se lo mencione- añadio y Quinn asiente entendiendo y mira a Puck…

Rach, jamás querria a Finn con ella, viste como te miro antes de volver a meterse- susurro Quinn y Puck asiente- No te preocupes porque Finn este con ella, estoy segura que no le prestara la mayor atención-

Lo se- susurro Puck- Si Rach, no sabia no es su culpa, pero ahora me preocupa el hecho de que debe estar nerviosa por esto y que Finn este con ella no le ayuda en nada- añadio

Y te entiendo, estoy igual- susurro Quinn- Pero Rach es fuerte y puede con esto, ten fe en ella- y Puck asiente…

La tengo- aseguro Puck…

Silencio por favor- pidió Artie y todos asienten y se callan- Mercedes puedes empezar…y ella asiente…

"Out Here On My Own" (*) y al final todos aplauden…

Apenas hayamos tomado nuestra decision, se lo haremos saber chicas- les dijo la coach Beiste y ambas asienten y Rachel mira a Mercedes…

Estuviste grandiosa- le dijo sonriendo

Lo se- le dijo Mercedes y con eso se fue…

Rachel POV

Eso dolio…y de pronto sentí que alguien me elevo del piso…y yo conozco esos adorables brazos…

Estuviste deslumbrante, preciosa- me dijo Noah y yo lo abrazo

Gracias Noah- le dije y lo mire- Podemos irnos- le pedi…y el me mira…y asiente, en sus ojos hay preocupación…

Vamos por tus cosas- y yo asiento, y despues de despedirnos de los demás y de ir por mis cosas, nos vamos a mi casa…

En mi casa, mientras Noah bajo a buscar algo para comer…ya no aguante mas…Finn me llamo perra, cada vez me decepciona mas…y lo peor, Mercedes y su antagonismo en contra mio…me duele…y sin mencionar…ya saben a quien…es demasiado…

Rach-…rayos Noah volvio a la habitación…

Si- le dije sacándome las lagrimas de la cara y se acerca a mi y me abraza…

Preciosa, no llores- me pidió, mientras sollozo en sus brazos…

Lo siento- me disculpe, pero el niega con la cabeza…

No esta bien- me dijo- Es demasiado, asi que si debes llorar, hazlo, deja salir todo, Rach…- añadio y sigo llorando en sus brazos…despues de un rato en que pude calmarme, se fue a buscarme agua…- Mejor- me pregunto mientras tomo un sorbo de agua…

Si, gracias- le dije- Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación- segui- Se que no manejas bien el llanto- añadi dejando el vaso en mi mesa de noche…

Esta bien- me aseguro- Te amo y si me necesitas, sabes que estoy aquí, para lo que sea- añadio y lo abrazo

Tambien te amo, Noah- le dije…y el me abraza apretadito…y ya no me siento triste, me siento segura en sus brazos…se que todo estará bien…o eso esperaba…

Porque a los dias nos llamaron a Mercedes y a mi a la oficina de Pillsburry y nos informaron que ambas hemos sido escogidas para el papel de Maria…y me agrada la idea…

Ambas nos dejaron sin palabras con sus audiciones y creemos que seria un desperdicio si no las elegimos a ambas- nos dijo Beiste y yo asiento entendiendo

Como es eso posible- pregunto Mercedes- Y que significa que ambas tenemos el papel-

Significa que ambas lo ensayaremos con el resto del elenco- le respondi- Pero que a veces seras tu Maria y otras yo en las distintas funciones- añadi

Es en serio- pregunto Mercedes y yo asiento al igual que los tres encargados de la obra…y Mercedes se levanto- Gracias por la oferta, pero tengo que declinar- añadio

A que te refieres- le pregunto Artie

A que no acepto esta estupidez- siguió molesta- Estoy harta de estar en el Show de Rachel Berry y solo porque no quieren herirla no pueden aceptar que soy mejor que ella- añadio y se que me mira por lo que la mire- Reconócelo, soy mejor que tu- me dijo…

Mercedes- la llamo la coach Beiste- Estas tomando esto de una manera nada justa- la reprendió

Lo que no es justo es que no reconozcan el notable talento superior que tengo sobre la gran Rachel Berry y tenga que seguir tomando sus sobras- añadio molesta- Asi que no quiero su papel- y me miro- Que lo disfrutes- y con eso se fue…y yo me miro las manos…

Estas bien, Rach- me pregunto Artie y yo lo miro y le sonrio

Lo estoy- le dije- Gracias por la oportunidad, espero no defraudarlos- añadi sonriendo levemente y los tres me sonríen…

Una vez coloquemos en el panel de anuncios a todos los que quedaron- siguió Pillsburry- Sabras el horario de ensayos- añadio y yo asiento

Ok, y gracias de nuevo- y con eso sali de la oficina…y se supone que veria a Noah en su casillero para ir juntos a clases y darle las noticias, pero no puedo…asi que le mande un mensaje diciendo que lo vería despues y me fui afuera…

Puck POV

Estoy en mi casillero, esperando por Rach…y mi celular vibro y tengo un mensaje de Rachel…extraño, dice: _Nos vemos despues Noah, necesito pensar, te amo_…

Esto es extraño…a menos que no se haya ganado el papel…aunque no creo que sea eso…es algo mas…y la campana sono…

Al diablo con las clases, algo le pasa a mi chica…y me fui a buscarla…y la encontré en las gradas sentada mirando el campo de football…

Rach- la llame y me mira- Se que dijiste que nos veriamos despues, pero-

Estabas preocupado- termino por mi y asiento- Deberias estar en clases- me dijo mientras me siento a su lado…

Tu igual- le dije

Touche- me dijo y yo me rio…

Que paso- le pregunte finalmente…

Mercedes y yo fuimos escogidas ambas para hacer el personaje de Maria- me contesto

Es bueno- le pregunte y ella asiente- Genial, entonces felicidades- añadi y la abraze…y despues la miro…- No estas contenta- le pregunte confundido…al ver que en su cara no hay felicidad alguna…

Lo estoy- me dijo…esta mintiendo- O lo estaba en un principio- añadio y se mira las manos…

Rach…-

Mercedes decidió no aceptar, asi que el papel es solo mio- siguió…

Mejor aun, no- pregunte y ella niega con la cabeza…- Rach, en serio no entiendo- le dije

Mercedes no acepto- empezó- Porque según ella lo que no quieren es aceptar que ella es mejor que yo, y por lo mismo no quieren herirme, y la coach trato de razonar con ella, pero siguió diciendo que lo que no es justo que no reconocieran su superior talento sobre la gran Rachel Berry y tenga que seguir tomando las sobras que dejo- añadio triste…y yo le tomo las manos…- Lo peor fue que en todo momento me atacaba, y yo no supe que decirle-

Preciosa…-

Quizás debería dejarle el papel, no lo crees- me dijo…

NO- le dije fuerte y ella me mira sorprendida- Has trabajado duro para ganártelo, no te dejare renunciar a lo que amas, Rach- añadi

Lo se- me dijo- Pero Mercedes tiene razón, yo siempre me gano los solos-

No solo eres tu y lo sabes- le dije

Puede ser, pero ella también trabaja duro…- siguió…

No- la interrumpi- Lo único que hace es quejarse y llegar tarde a los ensayos- añadi- Ademas tu habías aceptado lo que los encargados de la obra decidieron- le pregunte y ella asiente

No me importaba compartir el papel con ella, es mi amiga, creo, ya no estoy tan segura- añadio- Porque finalmente mi meta era obtenerlo, de alguna forma y lo consegui- y yo asiento…

Y te lo ganaste- le dije sonriéndole- Limpiamente, y te lo mereces tanto o mas que ella, por todo lo que has hecho para llegar a obtenerlo- añadi- Asi que deja de pensar en la odiosidad de Mercedes, y date cuenta que te mereces esto, preciosa- le pedi…y despues de un rato…me miro y me sonríe y me beso…

Gracias- me dijo al separar sus labios de los mios…

No tienes nada que agradecerme- le dije sonriéndole- Estoy orgulloso de ti- añadi y me abrazo… y luego me mira…

Y yo de ti- me djo…y la miro confundido- Mike me dijo que has avanzado mucho en el campamento- añadio sonriendo y yo le sonrío…

Ahí esta mi Rachel- le dije y ella me mira confundida- Me encanta verte sonreir- y ella me abraza…

Y a mi me encantan tus abrazos- me dijo…

Por cierto- le dije y ella hace un sonido en señal que quiere que continue hablando- Te saltaste una clase- añadi- Al parecer si soy mala influencia- y ella se rie…

Un poquito- me dijo divertida y yo me rio, mientras aun la abrazo…y nos quedamos en las gradas hasta que la campana sono…y ambos volvimos a la escuela…

NN POV

En el campamento de baile…en el que ahora esta tambien Santana, y Brittany que quiere estar…están practicando (*)…hasta que llegan a Mercedes…

Vamos Mercedes tu puedes- le dice Schue…y ella se queja diciendo que no puede- Hazlo, Mercedes, abajo- exigió…

No puedo- le dijo la chica y se tira al suelo…- Ve, no puedo-

Intentalo de nuevo- exigió serio Schue

Y yo le dije que no puedo-

Si, puedes, pero no quieres- le dijo Schue- Hazlo-

Deje de presionarme- le dijo molesta- Porque no presiona a su princesita, ah- le pregunto

Que princesita- pregunto Schue confundido, todos lo están…

Rachel, quien mas- dijo Mercedes- Se puede saber porque ella no esta aquí- pregunto molesta…

Rachel tiene clases de baile tres veces a la semana- le dijo Mike- No necesita seguir mejorando su técnica- añadio

Por supuesto- dijo Mercedes- Doña perfecta-

Mercedes, basta- le dijo Schue- Esto no se trata de Rachel, se trata de ti- añadio y ella va a decir algo…

Lamento molestar Sr. Schue- dijo entrando no otra que Rachel

Y llego- dijo Mercedes sarcástica y Rachel la mira confundida

Pasa algo- le pregunto Schue

Necesito las medidas de Quinn- le dijo Rachel y todos miran confundidos

Ahora- pregunto Schue y Rachel asiente

Mi papi las esta esperando- le dijo Rachel

Ok, pero que sea rápido- añadio Schue y Rachel asiente y se va donde Quinn

Crei que ya las tenia- le dijo Quinn levantando los brazos, mientras Rachel le pone una cinta de medir…

Asi era, pero recordó que las figuras femeninas cambian un poco despues de ser madres y quiere asegurarse de que no se equivoque y te traiga lo indicado- añadio Rachel y Quinn asiente- Y en ningún momento dijo que estabas gorda, por cierto, al contrario dijo que para haber tenido un bebe tu figura aun es la de una modelo de pasarela- añadio haciendo que Quinn se pusiera colorada y los demás se rien…- Listo- termino y miro a Schue- Gracias-

Esta bien- le aseguro Schue…

Claro que esta bien- intervino Mercedes- Es doña perfecta quien interrumpió, asi que no importa- añadio sarcástica y Rachel la mira…

Ya basta Mercedes- le dijo Schue serio- Te estas pasando y lo sabes-

Yo me estoy pasando- le dijo molesta- Que tal toda las veces que usted me ha pasado a mi de largo y le ha dado todo a ella, olvidándose de mi talento-

Mercedes eres talentosa- le aseguro Schue- Pero te falta compromiso- añadio

Compromiso- pregunto incrédula- Compromiso, me sobra Sr. Schue, lo que aquí realmente ahí es favoritismo- añadio

Sabes que no es cierto- le dijo Schue

Si lo ahí- aseguro Mercedes- Es el Show de Rachel Berry, siempre lo ha sido, y todos lo saben- dijo mirando al resto y volvio a mirar a Schue- Pero que ahí de mi, donde están mis solos-

Tendrias mas solos si te quejaras menos y trabajaras mas- dijo de pronto no otra que Rachel y Mercedes la mira

Perdon- pregunto molesta

Ya me escuchaste- le dijo Rachel…y todos las miran…- Siempre dices es el Show de Rachel Berry, pues puede que tengas razón, pero se ha vuelto mi show, porque soy yo la que le presenta siempre ideas al Sr. Schue para trabajar en el club, no muchas le gustan, pero la mayor parte si, y si hay muchas canciones que se acoplan mejor a mi voz que a la tuya, pero es porque otras canciones que se acoplan a tu voz no son aptas para todo el club-

Como estas tan segura de eso- le pregunto Mercedes

Porque a diferencia de ti, investigo- siguió Rachel- Cada partitura, las comparo a los rangos de voces de todos, y la mayoría de las canciones que a ti te gustan y se acoplan a tu voz, son para una persona y en las competencias no sirven siempre, sobretodo cuando tienes una voz potente que opaca a los demás como la tuya-

Entonces aceptas que soy mejor que tu- concluyo Mercedes…

No dije eso- le dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza- Eres excelente, todos aquí lo somos, pero tu voz no se mezcla bien en algunas canciones con la voz de los demás, siempre destacas mucho, y eso no es un club glee, o por lo menos no es Nuevas Direcciones- añadio y Schue la mira sorprendido…

Aun asi, no es justo- siguió Mercedes- Siempre obtienes todo-

No es cierto- le dijo Rachel- TU también obtienes, lo que sucede es que eres demasiado insegura y no crees lo suficiente en tu talento como para seguir mostrándolo frente a todos, por ello cuando ganas algo te alejas, como lo hiciste al rechazar la oportunidad que ambas se nos dio-

Por favor, como sino estuvieras contenta de que te haya dejado el papel- le dijo Mercedes

Lo estoy- aseguro Rachel- Porque quiero personificar a Maria, ha sido mi sueño desde que vi por primera vez West Side Story, pero a diferencia de ti, no me importaba compartirlo contigo- añadio

Claro, la buena samaritana de Rachel Berry- siguió Mercedes- A otro con ese cuento, no eres mas que una egoísta-

Piensa lo que quieras de mi- siguió Rachel- Porque se quien soy, y se que tengo talento, y no necesito que los demás me digan lo buena que soy a expensas de otra persona, para asi levantar mi ego como tu lo has estado haciendo- añadio

No se trata de levantar mi ego- le replico Mercedes- Se trata de que reconozcan que soy excelente-

No lo lograras imponiéndolo- le dijo Rachel- Lo lograras con arduo trabajo-

Crees que no trabajo-

Como dije te quejas demasiado- siguió Rachel- En el mundo del espectáculo el que se queja del arduo trabajo pierde, porque solo con arduo trabajo se llega a ser una estrella- pauso- Lo que me lleva a concluir que tu no quieres ser una estrella realmente-

Si quiero- refuto molesta Mercedes…

No, no quieres- aseguro Rachel- Le tienes miedo al estrellato- añadio y Mercedes esta furiosa- En resumidas cuentas- pauso…- Eres una cobarde- y con eso Mercedes la abofeteo…

MERCEDES- grito furioso Schue, mientras Rachel se toma la cara, y Puck esta al lado de ella…y Mercedes no sabe que hacer…

Yo…- empezó…mientras todos la miran desaprobatoriamente- Ella me insulto- se defendió…

Te pasaste de la raya Mercedes- le dijo molesta Santana y todos asienten

Santana tiene razón- dijo Schue y Mercedes lo mira- Me tienes cansado con tu actitud-

Y que va a ser- le pregunto desafiante Mercedes

Y ni siquiera lo sientes- dijo triste Schue

Que voy a sentir- dijo molesta- Ella se lo busco-

Rach, solo te dijo la verdad- le dijo Puck molesto abrazando a Rachel, que le da la espalda a Mercedes…

Y ahora se esconde-

Rach, detesta la violencia- le dijo Quinn molesta con su mano en el hombro de Rachel- Cruzaste su línea Mercedes, asi que no esperes que te mire o quiera hablar contigo ahora, o se te olvido cuando yo la abofetee y como actuo conmigo despues de ello- añadio

Ella la…-

BASTA- grito Schue interrumpiéndola y Mercedes lo mira sorprendido- Quien eres y que hiciste con mi alumna- pregunto y ella lo mira confundida- Hasta que la encuentres- siguió- Estas fuera del club glee- añadio tajantemente y todos se van…dejándola sola en el escenario del auditorio…

Que voy a hacer ahora- se pregunto Mercedes…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio?...valio la pena la espera o no?...<p>

Por cierto mientras escribia estos capitulos y mi otro fic, me di cuenta la razon por la cual me es facil escribir a Mercedes aqui de la forma en que lo hago, no es uno de mis personajes favoritos y hacerla la mala es facil...

En fin, comenten y haganme saber que les parecio...con el siguiente definitivamente me voy a demorar mas, porque ademas tengo que estudiar para la u, tengo dos pruebas en la semana, aunque puede que avance con el paro nacional de dos dias que hay en mi pais el martes y miercoles, pero no prometo subir nada pronto por lo que ya dije en el capitulo anterior...y por cierto mis sospechas sobre Shelby y Puck eran verdaderas, malditos escritores de Glee...

Pero bueno, beshitos :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos, volvi, una semana antes que Glee vuelva...viendo spoliers, no me dan muchas ganas de que vuelva, pero con tal de ver a Mark y Lea, es soportable :D...en fin, ojala les guste este capitulo :D

Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) signo que escena musical es igual a Glee :)...disfruten :)

* * *

><p>14<p>

CONVENCIENDO Y APROBLEMANDO A RACHEL

Rachel POV

Despues de la cachetada que Mercedes me dio, Noah me llevo a casa…no se que pensar…si bien la llame cobarde, y me defendi, no pienso que me merecía que me abofeteara…y tampoco quería que por ello la sacaran del club…Y menos aun quería que se uniera al grupo de Shelby…que es lo que hizo finalmente…pero lo echo, echo esta…

Aunque ahora tengo, para variar, otro problema… mas bien tengo dos problemas…y siento que uno de ellos se me va acercar…

Rachel, justo a quien buscaba- me dijo no otro que Kurt, uniendo su brazo con el mio…y yo tenia razón…

Para que me buscabas- le pregunte

Necesito que me ayudes a repartir esto- me dijo y nos detuvimos y saco unas piochas y me las dio…- Se que tu y tu carisma pueden ayudarme a esparcirlas por la escuela- añadio animado

Kurt no creo…-

Por favor- me pidió con cara de cachorrito, porque todos usan eso…- Por mi- añadio pestañeando y…finalmente asiento- Eres la mejor- y me beso la mejilla y se fue…y yo tengo una bolsa con piochas con su cara en ella…y me fui a mi casillero cuando…

De donde sacaste eso- me pregunto el segundo problema de mi actual existencia…

Me las dio Kurt- le conteste a Brittany y ella me mira desaprobatoriamente

Vas a botar por el- pregunto cruzándose de brazos…y ese es el problema, ambos están haciendo que escoja por quien votare…porque resulta que Britt también se lanzo de candidata…

Aun no se- le dije…porque realmente no se…y la bolsa de mis manos ya no esta y al ver Britt las tiene- Que haces- le pregunte confundida

Ayudandote a elegir- me dijo simplemente y se fue al basurero mas cercano y las boto…

OYE- grito no otro que Kurt y ambas lo miramos- Sabia que harias eso- añadio apuntando molesto a Britt y con cara de asco se acerco al basurero y saco la bolsa y miro a Brittany- Juega limpio Pierce- le dijo molesto

Entonces mantente alejado de Rachel, Hummel- le dijo seria Brittany

Rachel es mi amiga y es fiel a mi campaña- añadio Kurt- Asi que NO, no me alejo de ella-

Pero Rachel es de mucho antes mi amiga- le recordó Brittany- Y su lealtad esta conmigo- añadio segura…

No es cierto- le dijo Kurt y me miro- Dile que no es cierto- me exigió…

Dile que es cierto Rach- me exigió Brittany…y yo solo los miro…

Soy fiel a ambos- les dije

No se vale, debes escoger a uno- me dijo Brittany seria…

Pero aun no se por quien votare- me disculpe…

Quizas podemos facilitárselo, no lo crees Britt- dijo no otra que Santana, apareciendo a mi lado y Brittany asiente y miro a Kurt…

Las mujeres somos mucho mejores que los hombres- le dijo seria Brittany a Kurt, el que solo la mira con cara "estas demente verdad"…- Ya veras…- añadio con una sonrisa…

NN POV

"Run the world (girls)" (*)…en el gimnasio todos le aplauden a Brittany…

Hola a todos, Soy Brittany S. Pierce y seré su próxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil- dijo Brittany por el micrófono…y todos le aplauden…

Mientras Kurt mira petrificado la escena ante el…

Britt estuvo sensacional- le dijo Quinn a Rachel mientras salen del gimnasio

Lo estuvo- concedió Rachel- Y hace mas difícil decidir por quien votar- añadio confundida…

Ya sabras por quien- le dijo Quinn pasando su brazo por los hombros de Rachel la que le sonríe

Tienes razón- concedió Rachel- Ademas el voto es secreto, no- y Quinn asiente y ambas se van a almorzar…y alguien observa a Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Rachel POV

Despues de su presentación Brittany me ha dejado tranquila, ya que segun ella, ella ya me demostró que es la mejor opción…aunque aun asi en el club o en las porristas me cierra un ojo…sobretodo cuando Kurt esta cerca…tiene su lado perverso…

En fin…ahora estoy en mi casillero, ya que solo quedan unas cuantas clases y tendre que ir al auditorio para nuestra presentación con el club…y cerre mi casillero y me tope de frente con…

Como pudiste- me dijo Kurt con mala cara

De que hablas- le pregunte confundida

Sabes que quiero el puesto de presidente- me dijo y yo asiento- Y ahora resulta que quieres competir en mi contra, sobre todo cuando ya tengo suficiente con Brittany- añadio molesto

Kurt, a que te refieres con que quiero competir en tu contra- le pregunte confundida…porque realmente no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que habla…

Si, hazte la tonta- me dijo molesto- Pense que eramos amigos, pero al parecer Mercedes tenia razón y todos lo quieres para ti- y con eso se fue…y eso dolio…realmente…y...

No entiendo nada- vocifere…

Yo si- me dijo una molesta Santana mirándome y yo la miro confundida y ella rola los ojos y me tomo del brazo por el pasillo y paramos frente al panel de anuncios- Mira ahí- me dijo y yo asiento y al ver… mi nombre esta inscrito en la lista de candidatos para presidente del consejo estudiantil…que RAYOS…y la mire…

San- le dije- Te juro por mi vida que yo no me inscribi-

Lo se- me dijo y estoy confundida- No es tu letra- y yo asiento- La pregunta es quien lo hizo- añadio cruzándose de brazos…

Jacob- dijo de pronto la voz de Matt y al verlo él y Sam están aquí

Jefrow- pregunto Santana y Matt y Sam asienten

Averiguamos y lo vieron en el panel- nos dijo Matt

Y Ryan se lo saco- acoto Sam- Y además lleno formas asi que no te puedes salir Rach- añadio

QUE- grite

Si, según las reglas debes hacer campaña- me dijo Matt

No, no quiero- les dije negando con la cabeza- Tengo suficiente con el club, mis clases de baile y actuación, las porristas, la obra, tareas, estudiar y mi vida personal con mis papas, salidas con mis amigas y amigos y Noah y nuestro tiempo juntos…No, no puedo añadir a mi vida una campaña- añadi…y los tres me miran…- Que- y Sam me toca con un dedo la mejilla…

Es humana- exclamo…y yo estoy confundida- Como rayos haces todo eso y sigues viva- me pregunto intrigado y role los ojos…

Determinación y horarios- le dije simplemente- Casi todo esta en horario de clases, menos, las tres horas de baile del sábado que son en la academia, el resto de horarios se los saben- y los tres asienten

Igual eres una maquina- me dijo Sam sorprendido

No- le dije- Como sano y duermo bien y tengo mucha energía, y por sobretodo soy ordenada- añadi- Y aun asi no puedo añadir nada mas, mis papas me mataran- y me miran confundidos- Cuando se enteraron de que volvi a las porristas estaban felices, pero al igual que ustedes creen que hago mucho, añádanle la obra, me hicieron renunciar a mis clases de canto para poder estar en ella, y ya que tengo al club no importa tanto, pero de todas maneras es odioso- les conte…- Que voy a hacer…-

Con que- pregunto Noah apareciendo y Brittany llego con el y me mira feo

No me inscribi- le dije- Te lo juro, Britt- le rogué y ella me mira…por favor, que me crea, no puedo tenerla odiándome…

Ok, te creo- dijo finalmente sonriendo y yo respiro aliviada- Pero tienes que hacer campaña- me recordó…

AAAAAAAAA- grite y todos los del pasillo me miran- QUE MIRAN- les pregunte molesta y dejaron de mirarme…mientras mis amigos me miran sorprendidos…

Que esta pasando- pregunto Noah confundido y preocupado…

Jefrow inscribió a Rachel como candidata para presidenta- le dijo Matt

En serio- pregunto incrédulo y todos asienten y el me mira- Porque no solo renuncias- me pregunto

No puedo- le dije y me mira confundido- Porque para mala suerte mia, Jacob decidió llenar no se que cosa que me impide retractarme, asi que aunque no quiera debo hacer campaña obligadamente- le explique y el ahora entiende- Y lo peor es que con todo no tengo la energía ni las ganas de hacerlo, Noah- añadi- Sin mencionar que sabes que mis papas se molestaran conmigo si se enteran que tengo algo extra mas- añadi derrotada y el asiente…estaba ahí cuando mis papas y yo hablamos…

No las ingeniaremos- me dijo sonriendo y me abraza…

De hecho ya me las ingenie- dijo la voz de Ryan y al verlo viene con Quinn

De hecho yo me las ingenie- le dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos, mientras el rola los ojos…

Tu idea, mi método de convencimiento- le dijo Ryan y ella asiente y nos miran- Jefrow hara la campaña y Lauren lo vigilara para que lo haga-

Artie dijo que también pondría un ojo en el en el AV club- dijo Quinn

Y si no lo hace- pregunte

Yo me encargo de el- me aseguro Ryan

Gracias- le dije…y el niega con la cabeza

Tu tranquila, ya haces demasiado y esto solo te complicara la vida- me dijo y yo asiento

Ya empezó a complicármela, Kurt me odia- les dije

Hablare con el- dijo de pronto Blaine y todos lo miramos- Me dijo que sucede y te estaba buscando cuando escuche que decían, y si no es tu culpa Kurt te debe una disculpa- añadio

Gracias Blaine- le dije y el asiente y se fue…- Quiero patear a Jacob- dije furiosa- Ademas igual tengo que poner la cara-

No necesariamente- me dijo Santana- Puedes tener un jefe que haga de todo por ti, incluso hablar por ti-

Ok, que Jacob haga lo que quiera, pero nada ridículo, finalmente es mi cara y mi reputación- les dije

Hecho- me dijo Ryan…- Lo que si el debate debes hacerlo tu-

Lo que significa que debo reunirme con Jacob- le dije y el asiente- Perfecto- dije sarcásticamente moviendo mis brazos en señal de derrota y miro el piso…y alguien me levanta la barbilla…es mi Noah…que me sonríe…

No estaras sola con el- me dijo- Ni aunque estuviera muerto te dejo sola con ese imbécil- me aseguro…y yo lo abrazo de nuevo…

Gracias- le dije…

Jefrow- dijo Santana y todos la miramos y tiene una malévola sonrisa…lo que quiere decir que tiene un plan en mente para vengarse de Jacob…y no que me importe que lo haga…pero…

Puedes dejar tu plan para despues de las votaciones- le pedi y me mira confundida- Desgraciadamente lo necesito, en pedacitos no me sirve San-

Ok- concedió- Pero despues de las votaciones- pauso…- Es mio- dijo sonriendo malévolamente y yo asiento…

Me alegra ser tu amigo San- le dijo Sam y todos nos largamos a reir…Jacob no tiene idea, ni yo la tengo, de lo que le espera…y mientras estábamos frente al tablero…Artie llego con el cartel de la obra y salgo como Maria…Blaine será Tony, y Santana y Mike obtuvieron los papeles para los que audicionaron…

Y en el auditorio cantamos junto al Sr. Schue…"Fix You" (*)…

Y afortunadamente hable con Kurt, y nos arreglamos, y también quiere matar a Jacob…asi que se unira al plan de Santana, cualquiera que sea ese plan...yo solo espero que las cosas se tranquilicen…y el drama se acabe…es EN SERIO…

* * *

><p>No es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, pero es algo...por desgracia para Rachel el drama seguira :D...bueno cuenteme que les parecio :), beshitos y ojala se diviertan en Halloween el proximo lunes...coman muchos dulces, pero lavense los dientes despues ;P<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, volvi a volver :P...y para variar Glee me decepciona y me hace realidad mis miedos, son tan predecibles en lo que respecta a Puck y Shelby...pero en fin, por eso escribo este fic, para subirme los animos y subirselos a ustedes dandoles Puckleberry :)

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee :)

* * *

><p>15<p>

NUEVA CARA, MANIPULACION Y RECOMPENSA

Rachel POV

Estoy cansadísima, es sábado y acabo de terminar mi clase de baile de tres horas, y lo único que quiero es ir a casa y dormir por horas, pero para variar no puedo cumplir mis deseos, ya que tengo que ir a la casa de Britt, pues hoy en la mañana al subirme a mi auto vi un libro en el asiento trasero y es de ella y se que lo necesitara, asi que voy en camino a su casa…y al llegar me estacione, tome el libro y sali, cerre mi auto y ahora que llego a la puerta toco el timbre…

Realmente estoy cansadísima…y la puerta se abre…

Hola- me saludo un chico (ingrese descripcion de Damian de Glee Project) de tes blanca y el cabello al estilo de Elvis, y con unos ojazos azules o verdes, es muy guapo y por como me saludo tiene acento…

Hola- le dije confundida mirando para todos lados- Parece que me equivoque de casa- añadi

A quien buscas- me pregunto y si tiene acento, y me mira extraño

A los Pierces- le conteste y el sonríe

No te equivocaste- me dijo y la miro aun confundida- Y ahora se porque me pareces familiar- siguió- Eres una de las chicas de las fotos de Brittany, pasa- y yo entro

Quien eres- le pregunte mientras el cierra la puerta y me mira y me di cuenta que estoy siendo ruda- Lo siento, soy Rachel Berry, y tu eres- le pregunte finalmente y el sonríe

Rory Flanagan- me contesto- Vengo de Irlanda, soy alumno de intercambio, y estoy viviendo aquí- y yo asiento entendiendo

Bueno es un gusto Rory- le dije sonriendo- Y bienvenido a Lima-

Gracias- me dijo el

Es un placer- segui- Y hace cuanto llegaste-

No mucho- me contesto- Empiezo este lunes en la misma escuela que Brittany-

Bueno, entonces nos veremos seguido- le dije y el asiente

Rory viste…- dijo la voz de Brittany y al llegar a donde estamos me vio y me sonríe- RACHEL- grito y se me tiro a abrazarme, y me tambalee un poco, pero afortunadamente no termine en el suelo, y luego ella se separa de mi y me mira sonriendo- Que haces aquí- me pregunto y yo le muestro el libro y ella lo mira confundida

Lo dejaste en mi auto ayer- le dije y ella lo mira aun confundida y lo abro y le muestro la hoja que tiene su nombre

Oh- y lo tomo- Cierto es mio- añadio- Gracias por traérmelo- me dijo sonriéndome

No hay problema- le asegure- Ademas tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu nuevo amigo- añadi sonriéndole a Rory el que me sonríe también y Brittany ahora lo mira y también le sonrie

Asi que ya se conocieron- dijo y yo asiento

El me abrió la puerta- le conte y ella asiente

Rory va a vivir conmigo un tiempo- me conto- Y es super simpatico y mágico- me dijo sonriendo y me acerco al oído- Y es lindo- me susurro y yo me rio y asiento

Bueno cumpli con traerte tu libro- le dije- Pero estoy agotadísima asi que me voy- añadi y ella asiente- Ademas que si no descanso despues no tendre energias para pasar la tarde con Noah- y ella se rie- En fin- y mire a Rory- Fue un placer conocerte y te veo en la escuela-

Tambien fue un placer para mi- me dijo el- Y si te vere en la escuela- añadio sonriendo y yo asiento y mire a Brittany

A ti también te veo en la escuela- le dije y ella asiente- Nos vemos- añadi y con eso Sali de la casa, y a mi auto…parece que tendremos un nuevo amigo…

Puck POV

Detesto los lunes, a primera hora historia, y luego matematicas, y se preguntaban porque no iba a clases, la estupides es completa e irremediablemente aburrida…

Lo único positivo de venir a clases los lunes es que paso a recoger a mi chica, que hoy anda con su traje de porrista y puedo admirar, solo mirar por cierto, aun no logro convencerla de dejarme tocar en la escuela, sus largas (lo que no tiene sentido, porque es una enana, aunque no le digan que dije eso o moriré y les pesara en sus conciencias) y tonificadas piernas, piernas que por cierto ahora estoy viendo y al seguir viendo todas sus curvas (que el sábado en la tarde me encargue de marcar como mias) y llegue a su hermoso rostro y tiene una enorme sonrisa (mi sonrisa) y esta moviendo sus labios a mil por hora (labios que también son mios, por cierto), lo que significa que esta hablando con alguien y al ver a ese alguien es un chico…y no me gusta para nada esto…

Asi que llegue donde ellos y aclare mi garganta y Rachel dejo de hablar y me mira y me sonríe

Noah- me dijo y se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se olvido que iba a decir- Te acuerdas que te hable de un chico nuevo que empezaría hoy y que esta viviendo con Brittany porque es alumno de intercambio- me pregunto y yo la miro confundido- Te lo dije el sábado- añadio, y yo decidi asentir como que recuerdo, porque en realidad ni idea y ella me sonríe- Pues bien- y me tomo la mano- El es Rory Flanagan, viene de Irlanda- me presento al chico

Hola- me saludo el tal Rory y yo muevo la cabeza en señal de saludo, y Rachel rola los ojos

El es mi novio Noah Puckerman- dijo por mi- De quien te estaba hablando recién- y el tal Rory asiente- Aunque por tu propia seguridad como te dije antes será mejor que lo llames Puck- y el chico se rie y asiente de nuevo

Entiendo- dijo el chico- Pero será mejor que me vaya, porque tengo que hablar con mi siguiente profesor- y Rachel asiente- Asi que los vere ambos por la escuela- añadio y me miro- Un placer-

Igual- le dije simplemente

Nos vemos- nos dijo el chico

Nos vemos Rory- le dijo sonriendo Rachel mientras el se va y ahora me mira a mi- Es muy simpatico y me estaba contando que le ayudo a Brittany a perseguir a Lord Tubbington por la casa y que no puede creer lo rápido que es para estar tan gordo-

Ese gato es extraño- le dije simplemente y ella asiente

Por cierto Noah, realmente no recuerdas que te conte el sábado sobre Rory, verdad- me pregunto y yo trato de recordar…

_NN POV (Recuerdo)_

_Noah- dijo Rachel entrando al cuarto de Puck y al acercarse a el, el le toma el brazo la lanza a la cama y se le tira encima- Wow- murmuro ella- Me extrañaste-_

_No tienes idea- le dijo Puck y le atrapo sus labios con los suyos_

_Por cierto hoy en la mañana fui a la casa de Britt- empezó Rachel, mientras Puck le besa el cuello- Y crei que por el cansancio me había equivocado de casa cuando un chico me abrió la puerta- siguió y se rie ya que Puck le tiene levantada la polera y le esta besando su plana barriga- El chico viene de Irlanda, viene de intercambio, se llama Rory…algo- siguió Rachel perdiendo ahora un poco su línea de pensamiento- Vivira con Britt- pauso- Noaumm- Puck volvio a atrapar los labios de Rachel con los de el… _

Puck POV

Recuerdo que mencionaste algo- le dije finalmente despues de hacer memoria- Pero estaba muy ocupado contigo y tu sexy ser en ese momento como para prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fueras tu- añadi sonriéndole y ella se rie

Ok, por esta vez no me molestare por el hecho de que no me hayas puesto atención- me dijo y despues nos paramos frente a la puerta donde ella tiene su siguiente clase- Pero solo esta vez- y yo asiento entendiendo- Ok, te veo a la hora del club- añadio y yo asiento y ella se pone de puntitas y me besa- Te amo-

Y yo a ti- le dije y le doy un beso yo ahora y ella me sonríe y entro a su clase, y yo me voy a la mia…

Nota mental para Puck, sin importar que tan metida tengas la cabeza en besarte y jugar (como le llama Rachel) con tu novia, ponle atención a lo que dice…aunque sea malditamente difícil…

Finn POV

Estoy sacando mis libros de mi casillero…estudiar se ha vuelto odioso últimamente, mas cuando aun no he logrado nada con Rachel…y cerre mi casillero y me fui hacia mi clase, cuando vi a Santana hablando con Mercedes, asi que me acerque sutilmente…

Entiendo a que te refieres- dice la voz de Santana- Rachel siempre obtiene mas solos que nadie, pero unirme al grupo de Shelby, no se-…ok, esto no es bueno…

Santana, piénsalo- empezó Mercedes- Tienes una genial voz, y en Nuevas Direcciones se pierde por el favoritismos que tiene Schue respecto a Rachel, en cambio en el grupo de Shelby, nos trata como iguales, y además podemos estar seguras que Rachel no se nos unira, por sus mami problemas con Shelby- añadio…eso fue cruel…- Y debido a que somos por mucho mas talentosas que las otras del grupo, tendremos todos los solos- le aseguro- Ademas que bajo las enseñanzas de Shelby tu registro realmente seria mucho mejor, porque creeme estoy llegando a notas que ni siquiera sabia podía llegar-

Ya veo- escuche que murmuro Santana- Pero además mi problema es otro-

Cual-

Brittany y yo estamos en algo- dijo Santana- Y sin ella no me iria de Nuevas Direcciones-

Entonces traela contigo- sugirió Mercedes…y esto realmente me gusta cada vez menos…

No es tan fácil- siguió Santana- Ella adora a todos en el club, en especial a…-

Rachel- termino Mercedes por ella y Santana asiente- Ves Santana, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, es el cuento de nunca acabar- añadio en tono exasperado y ambas se detienen- Mira, como te dije piénsalo- añadio- Britt, tu y yo dominaríamos el grupo de Shelby y ganaremos las locales y le mostraremos a Schue lo que se esta perdiendo-

Aun no lo se- dijo finalmente Santana- Dijiste que podía pensarlo- y veo que Mercedes asiente- Pues entonces lo pensare- añadio y ambas se separan…y esto se no es nada bueno…

NN POV

En el club, ya todos están ahí, mientras Tina llora y Santana rola los ojos- Deja de llorar gotica- le dijo exasperada y Mike la mira feo- Con llorar no conseguirás nada-

Lo se- sollozo Tina- Pero Mercedes ya no esta con nosotros- y Rachel tiene cara de culpabilidad- Y me siento desnuda sin ella, ya era una de las primeras que se unió- añadio

Pues te tendras que seguir sintiendote desnuda- acoto Puck y todos lo miran confundidos- Porque sin ella tendremos que actuar desnudos para que los jueces voten por nosotros en las locales- añadio, y Rachel que lo miraba ahora se mira las manos con verguenza

Lo siento- susurro y Puck la mira- Si no fuera por lo que lo que paso con la obra y lo que le dije nada de esto estaría pasando- añadio mirando a Schue, el que niega con la cabeza, y Puck le toma una mano y se la aprieta

No es tu culpa Rachel- le aseguro Schue- Creo que todos los que estuvieron presentes durante el campamento de baile pueden afirmar que la actitud de Mercedes jamás fue correcta- y todos asienten- Es doloroso que no este con nosotros, pero fue su decisión actuar como lo hizo y ni siquiera sentir remordimientos-

El señor Schue tiene razón Rach- le dijo Quinn tomandole la otra mano, y Rachel le sonríe a Quinn y ella le devuelve la sonrisa y ahora mira a Schue- Y que vamos a hacer, porque de cierta forma Puck tiene razón-

Ademas le falta agregar algo- añadio Artie y todos lo miran- Nos quitaron el financiamiento de la obra asi que esta se cancela- dijo molesto y todos ahora miran a Schue

Sue- dijo el simplemente y todos asienten entendiendo- Pero no cancelaremos la obra- añadio seguro- Debemos buscar la forma de juntar el dinero y se que como equipo podemos salir con una idea- y todos piensan pero al parecer nada se les ocurre- Si tienen alguna idea me la dicen despues aun tenemos tiempo- y todos asienten y para sorpresa de todos Finn levanta la mano- Si Finn- y todos lo miran

Señor Schue estamos desmoralizados- empezó y se levanto y miro al resto- Pero no debemos dejar que lo que ha sucedido nos baje los animos, aun estamos juntos en esto y se que saldremos adelante, siempre lo hacemos, solo tenemos que mantener los animos en alto- añadio seguro y Blaine se levanta

Concuerdo con Finn- dijo y ahora todos lo miran a el- Cuando estaba con los Wablers jamás nos desmoralizábamos por perder a alguien, ya que siempre hay alguien talentoso capaz de reemplazarlo-

Si, pero nosotros no somos los Wablers- le dijo Finn y Blaine lo mira- Y por si no te diste cuenta, no es tan sencillo para nosotros encontrar nuevos miembros- y una extraña vibra se siente en el ambiente…

Que contradictorio tú discurso- le dijo Blaine, mientras todos lo miran- Das animos mezclados con desmoralizantes palabras, no tiene el mayor sentido- añadio- Y ademas no estoy diciendo que SOMOS los Wablers, nada mas estoy apoyando tus palabras-

Pero no necesito tu apoyo- le dijo Finn, mientras todos lo miran, y Blaine lo mira molesto- Lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta que te metiste- añadio- Y te repito no somos los Wablers donde eras la voz de todo, esto es Nuevas Direcciones y yo soy el capitan, no tu-

Asi que si quiero decir algo, tengo que pedirte permiso- pregunto incrédulo Blaine- Pues eres estúpido si crees que lo hare- añadio y Finn va a decir algo…

OK- interrumpió Schue- Entiendo las palabras de ambos, pero por favor no peleen- le pidió y ambos asienten, pero se miran con molestia y se sientan- Chicos mantengan la calma y los espiritus en alto, como dijo Finn hemos pasado por cosas peores y aun estamos aquí, y pelearnos no resolverá nada- pauso- Por ello quiero que todos piensen ahora como ya les dije en como reunir dinero y como atraer mas miembros- y todos asienten- Vayan a casa- ordeno y todos asienten de nuevo y empiezan a tomar sus cosas y a salir del salón

SANTANA- llamo Finn y ella lo mira- Aun con el espíritu en el club- y ella lo mira confundida

Claro- le dijo segura- Porque lo preguntas-

Solo chequeando, es todo- le dijo simplemente y Santana asiente y se va…y pasa por el casillero de Rachel, donde está esta sacando cosas de este y Puck llega a su lado…

Estas lista- le pregunto y ella cierra su casillero y asiente y el le da su brazo y ella lo toma- Lamento si lo que dije en el club te lastimo preciosa- le dijo mientras caminan y ella lo mira confundida- Respecto a presentarnos desnudos es el único recurso que tenemos para ganar ahora que no tenemos a Mercedes- añadio

Ah, eso- murmuro Rachel y Puck asiente- Se que no lo dijiste con mala intención Noah- le aseguro ella- Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable-

No es tu culpa- le aseguro Puck deteniéndose y le tomo la cara con las manos- Y quiero que lo digas-

No es mi culpa- susurro ella y Puck rola los ojos

Vamos Berry, donde esta la chica loca de la que me enamore- le inquirió- La que no deja que nadie la desmoralice porque siempre le busca el lado positivo a todo, y algo que aprender de lo negativo también- y ella sonríe

No es mi culpa- dijo segura ahora y Puck sonríe y la besa…y al separar sus labios, ella le sonrie- Vamonos que tienes una baby cita- le recordo

Baby cita- pregunto Puck confundido

Una cita con un bebe al que debes cuidar- dijo simplemente Rachel y el se rie- Aunque en tu caso es una Beth cita- añadio y Puck le sonrie y paso su brazo por sus hombros y ambos se van…

Puck POV

Y Rachel tenia razón, tengo una Beth cita, que por cierto incluye a Quinn, ya que ambos decidimos darle un respiro a Shelby y que se fuera a pasar el dia sola haciendo lo que crea que es mas divertido hacer sola sin preocuparse de un bebe…es decir que vaya hacer lo que hacia antes de adoptar a mi hija, y despues de que le dio a mi novia a sus papas…

Pero no pensé que la Beth cita, incluiría el inicio del maquiavélico plan de Quinn de destruir a Shelby, haciéndola ver como una horrible madre, para que asi los de servicios sociales le quiten a Beth, porque ella los va a llamar, y nosotros podamos pedir su custodia…

Pero debi haberlo imaginado, porque cuando Quinn Fabray quiere hacer algo lindo por alguien a quien odia debes imaginar lo peor, despues de todo me advirtió que quería que nos librara nos de la "perra bastarda" de Shelby por el bien de Beth y de Rachel…

El punto es que esto es ridículo, poner jeringas con drogas, un estúpida botella con no se que cosa con el nombre de Beth y libros de cómo comerse a los niños, o lo que sea, lo es…Quinn perdió la cabeza y se lo hice saber…

Puck quiero recuperar a Beth- me dijo seria- Es lo único perfecto y maravilloso que hecho en mi vida- añadio y coincido con ella- Y también quiero sacar a Shelby del camino de Rachel para que la perra deje de herirla- me dijo- Y nada me detendrá, ni siquiera tu- me aseguro

Sabes que puedo decirle a Shelby- le recordé

No lo haras- me dijo segura y yo la miro confundido- Porque tu también quieres lo mismo que yo, y lo quieres desde hace mucho tiempo- añadio- Proteger a Rachel es tu misión en la vida ahora, y sabes que siempre lo será, por ello se que que la seguiras a Nueva York, porque quieres casarte con ella y no te asusta en los mas minimo, porque con ella si te proyectas en el futuro- me dijo y tiene razón- Y se que quieres ser el padre de Beth desde que supiste de su existencia, asi que se que no me delataras- añadio- Ademas me lo debes por dejarme embarazada a los 16- y con eso siguió poniendo sus cosas…y lo peor en todo tiene razón…

No que sea malo que la tenga…pero es verdad no la delatare…lo que es jodidamente odioso…

Por cierto- dijo la voz de Quinn de pronto y la miro- Debes buscar un mejor trabajo que limpiar piscinas, si vamos a tener a Beth bajo nuestro cuidado debes buscar algo mas decente y con mejor futuro para hacer- añadio- Y mas si piensas ir con Rachel a Nueva York, esta claro que yo ire con ustedes y Beth también ira- y se siguió moviendo…esta loca, pero debo darle crédito a que tiene bien pensado su plan…

Y recordé el problema de dinero para la obra…y se me ocurrió una idea…la que me trajo al patio de la escuela, y ahí viene mi amigo…

Artie- dije saludándolo y nos golpeamos los puños

Para que me llamaste aquí Puck- me pregunto mientras yo saco mi guitarra y dejo abierta la funda en el piso

Porque quiero subirte los animos- le dije- Se que, que tu y Britt terminaran te afecto-

Si, pero aun seguimos siendo amigos- me dijo- Y Santana ya no me mira con odio, lo que también es positivo, además que sabe que las apoyo a ambas-

Lo se, bro, todos lo hacemos- le asegure- Pero además lo de la obra también te tiene por el suelo-

Eso si- concordo por fin conmigo

Y por lo mismo se me ocurrió que tu y yo podemos hacer algo para obtener algo de dinero- le dije- En Nueva York vi unos tipos cantando en distintos lados y la gente les daba dinero- y Artie asiente- Y tu y yo haremos lo mismo que ellos, pero aquí- añadi

Aquí- me pregunto incrédulo y yo asenti- Ok- añadio encogiéndose de hombros

Asi se dice mi badass amigo- le dije y empeze a tocar mi guitarra…"One love (people get ready)" (*numero de 2x06 de Glee)… y si bien use mis poderes coercitivos, violentos, resulto de maravilla…

Wow- dijo Artie acercándose a mi funda de la guitarra- Eso es mucho- y yo asiento- Gracias Puck- y yo asiento y chocamos nuestros puños de nuevo…se siente bien hacer algo bueno…esperen a que mi chica lo sepa, pasare una semana probando ese, maravilloso y no tenia idea de que existía o mas bien no existía en ella, gag réflex…

NN POV

Shelby observa a Puck, desde la parte de arriba del patio, negando con la cabeza y se va…

Mientras ya casi todos están en el club, y finalmente Rachel y Schue salen por la puerta que da a la oficina de Schue, se les unen, y Rachel que le sonríe a Puck se sienta en los asiento que esta delante de el, mientras Schue escribe en el pizarrón: VOLVER A LA MAGIA…y se les acerca…

Chico siento que con la ultima reunión nos estamos olvidando de lo unidos que todos somos- dijo- Y de cómo trabajamos como una familia para lograr nuestras metas- añadio y mira a Kurt- Y como también nuestro amor por el arte seca lo mejor de nosotros y sale a relucir el apoyo a nuestros amigos- pauso- Quiero que todos les den un aplauso a Kurt que logro conseguirnos financiamiento para la obra- y todos miran a Kurt y le aplauden, el que se levanta y hace una reverencia y se vuelve a sentar…mientras Puck y Artie se miran y se encogen de hombros…

Señor Schue- lo llamo Blaine- Puedo decir algo- le pregunto y este asiente y Blaine se para y mira a sus amigos- Lo que mas siempre me ha gustado de ustedes es que siempre todo lo relacionan con la música, cada decepción, cada miedo, todo para ustedes tiene respuesta en la música- pauso- Y creo que se les ha olvidado aquello a todos y me siento en la obligación de recordarles como los veía cuando ERA un Wabler- remarco mirando a Finn- Y como miembro de Nuevas Direcciones, esto es lo que hago- y miro a la banda…y la música inicia…

"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" (*) y todos aplauden, menos Santana…

Creo señor Schue que tenemos un numero para las locales- dijo Rachel sonriendo desde su asiento y Schue asiente

Entonces asi va a ser ahora- pregunto Santana y todos la miran mientras ella se levanta- Los solos se darán entre Rachel y Blaine- pregunto molesta y ambos aludidos la miran confundidos

Santana, por favor no empieces- le pidió Schue

Que acaba de coincidir con Rachel, no- le dijo- Que mas puedo pensar- añadio y se fue del salón…y Schue niega con la cabeza y los mira a todos…

Bien hecho Blaine- le dijo al chico el que asiente- Terminamos por hoy- informo y se fue a su oficina, mientras Blaine mira a Rachel que tiene la misma cara de el, sorpresa, confusión, tristeza, cuando Rachel ve como Puck se va…

Rachel POV

Noah esta molesto, lo vi en sus ojos despues de que la canción termino, pero lo de Santana me dejo sorprendida, y me preocupa lo que dijo, por lo que Noah se fue antes de que pudiera decirle algo, y no quiero que este molesto conmigo…asi que debo arreglar las cosas con el…y rápido…

Asi que sali del salón y empeze a buscarlo por los pasillos, y finalmente lo encontré en su casillero- NOAH- grite y el me mira y yo me puse a correr desde el final del pasillo hacia donde esta y le salte encima…me agarre de su cuello y tengo mis piernas pasadas por su cintura…

Wow- dijo agarrándome la cintura, para evitar que me caiga- Monkey Rachel- añadio divertido y yo le sonrio y atrape sus labios y lo bese apasionadamente, en un largo beso que no pienso cortar hasta que el aire sea necesario, lo que eventualmente paso- Wow- murmuro mientras ambos recuperamos el aliento

Lo siento- le dije- Vi tu molestia y te juro que no fue mi intención causarte algun malestar, Noah-

Rach…-

Schue me pidió incluir a Finn mas- segui explicándole- Me dijo que le encanta que todos seamos mas unidos, pero que ha notado la lejanía y la molestia entre Finn y yo y por lo tanto la lejanía de Finn con el grupo- pause- Y que como capitanes del club eso no debe existir entre nosotros, mas cuando me guste o no Finn es el cante principal masculino y yo la femenina, por lo que me pidió que en los ensayos este mas cerca de el- añadi- Fue por eso que deje que Finn bailara conmigo y mis caras, para que Schue viera que entiendo a que se refiere y además que dejara que me tomara en brazos, nada mas, Noah, lo prometo- pause y puse cara de cachorrito- No quiero que te enojes conmigo- le pedi y el me sonríe…esa es buena señal

Por eso Monkey Rachel apareció en la escuela- me pregunto y yo asiento y deje de mirarlo

Se que te gusta Monkey Rachel- susurre y el se rie

Me encantan todas las Rachel- me dijo- Ahora mirame preciosa- me pidió y yo lo miro- Si es por el club, me lo aguanto, además que sabia que me gustara o no ambos iban a cantarse cancioncitas romanticonas- y yo asiento- No significa que no me moleste, pero lo entiendo- añadio y sonrie- Y si la recompensa por aguantarme los celos, va a ser que me saltes encima como ahora y además me vas a besar como lo hiciste recién, no me voy a quejar en lo absoluto- me dijo sonriéndome pícaramente y yo lo beso de nuevo, pero esta vez suavemente

Te amo y solo te quiero a ti, Noah- le asegure al separar mis labios de los de el y el me sonríe

Y yo también te amo y te quiero solo a ti, preciosa- me dijo y lo abrace sonriendo y despues me baje de el y el se rie- Y sigo siendo una mala influencia- añadio y lo miro confundida- Acabas de saltarme encima sin importarte que todos te vieran la ropa interior- y yo me ruborizo y el se rie y me da otro beso- Como dije no me quejo-

Te quejaras si alguien mas me ve la ropa interior- le dije y el se puso tenso- Lo bueno es que no había nadie en el pasillo- añadi y el asiente mas relajado- Y si Monkey Rachel aparece de nuevo me asegurare que seamos solo los dos en el pasillo o lugar en el que estemos- le asegure

Gran idea- me dijo y yo le sonrio

Entonces- le dije- Estamos bien- y el asiente- Ok, nos vemos despues entonces- añadi sonriendo y el asiente y se inclina y me besa…y despues nos separamos ya que debo buscar a cierta latina…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Comenten :)...y prometo tratar pronto de subir el siguiente...y les cuento que tuve una revelacion...por si no recuerdan era Finchel fanatica antes, pero con todas las idioteces hechas al final de la primera mitad de la segunda temporada por Finn que lastimaron a Rachel, me hizo empezar a leer Puckleberry fics y me di cuenta del potencial de Rachel y Puck, y ver al verdadero Finn, que mi amor por el habia nublado...y finalmente me uni a la Puckleberry burbuja...por lo mismo me di cuenta que no quiero que los escritores de Glee hagan Puckleberry y me los arruinen, porque de ellos si que soy fiel seguidora y no dare vuelta la chaqueta como con Finchel, porque Puckleberry es END GAME y el que no lo vea es un ciego, como yo lo fui antes...Pero en fin, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, comenten :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Gracias por comentar, Wind White y cala-16, y no sean tan duras con Santana, ella siempre tiene varias razones por las cuales hace las cosas en mi fic :)

Y para aquellos que no han seguido esta saga desde el inicio, pues una inesperada personita les hara un resumen de lo sucedido antes en este nuevo capitulo :)

Glee no me pertenece :( y este (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee :)

* * *

><p>16<p>

RESUMEN, OFRECIMIENTO Y DESERCION

Finn POV

Voy saliendo del salón del coro, aun quedan algunos de los miembros ahí…pero yo estoy super feliz…

Y se preguntaran porque, pues es porque Rachel volvio a mis brazos, y se nota que me extraña, a pesar de todo lo que ha dicho, se que podemos volver a estar juntos…y la cara de Puck, bueno se tendrá que acostumbrar, porque Rachel es y siempre sera mia…

Y se que debo tener paciencia, pero no me importa, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para tenerla de vuelta conmigo, y se que volverá a mi…o eso crei porque al doblar en la esquina me encontré a no otros que a Rachel y a Puck besándose como si no hubiera mañana…

Lo peor es que Rachel esta colgada de Puck como un monito…y DEBERIA SER YO AHÍ CON ELLA NO PUCK…y me meti a uno de los salones vacios…

MALDICION- sisee molesto…porque el maldito tuvo que meterse entre ella y yo, y arruinarlo todo…

Estas bien- me pregunto alguien de pronto…parece que el salón no esta vacio despues de todo…y al voltear a ver quien es, es el chico de Irlanda que llego el lunes- Eres Finn Hudson- me dijo sonriéndome y yo asiento

Si lo soy- le dije acercándome a el- Como sabes-

Soy Rory Flanagan- se presento extendiéndome su mano y yo se la apretó con la mia- Y tu eres Finn Hudson, el quarterback del equipo de football, ex novio de dos de las mas codiciadas chicas de esta escuela, Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry y eres uno de los capitanes del club Glee Nuevas Direcciones-

Como sabes todo eso- le pregunte

Vivo con Brittany- me dijo y ahora entiendo- Al segundo dia que llegue se encargo de contarme toda la historia de su vida que incluye el drama de esta secundaria, y me mostro fotos de todos sus amigos o miembros del club Glee y del equipo de football- añadio

Ya veo- le dije entendiendo- Y como te sientes aquí-

Bien, el ser amigo de Brittany S. Pierce y de Rachel Berry te protege aquí al parecer- me dijo y yo lo miro confundido- Rachel se entero de que me estaban haciendo bullying y entre ella y Brittany se encargaron junto con la chica latina, Santana Lopez de decirle a todos los chicos que me dejaran en paz o verían el infierno- añadio

Esas tres juntas son de temer- le dije y el asiente- Entiendo tu amistad con Brittany, pero con Rachel y Santana-

Rachel me dijo que sabe lo que es ser nuevo en un lugar y no quiere que me sienta solo- me dijo…típica Rachel…- Y que además nadie merece ser tratado mal por venir de otro país, además que a mi me encanta america- y yo asiento entendiendo- Y respecto a Santana, ella solo apoya a sus amigas y hay algo mas, pero por respeto a la amistad de las tres chicas me lo guardo para mi-

Entiendo- le dije- Y respecto a los chicos, digo algun amigo- le pregunte

Me tope con Kurt Hummel que me dijo que el verde es mi color- me dijo divertido y yo me rio

Es mi hermanastro y no me sorprende- le dije y el asiente

Lo se- me dijo- Y con Blaine Anderson que estaba hablando con Rachel cuando la buscaba para preguntarle algo y se ve que es un sujeto genial- añadio, y yo no diría eso…- Y en clase de gimnasia Mike Chang me tomo bajo su guía, ya que me dijo que como el mejor amigo de Rachel, y que al yo ser amigo de ella y de Brittany, también era su misión hacerme sentir bienvenido- pauso- Ah y también conoci a Noah Puckerman aunque Rachel y todos me advirtieron que lo llamara Puck, pero no he tenido conversación alguna con el- me conto…maldito Puck…

Ya veo- murmure

Pero de todas maneras- siguió y yo lo miro- Estas bien- añadio y estoy confundido- Cuando entraste parecia que querías golpear algo o a alguien-

Alguien- le dije- Puck de hecho- y me mira confundido- Tu lo dijiste Rachel es mi ex novia y ahora esta con Puck, y cada vez que pienso que estoy a un paso de recuperarla, el maldito va y lo arruina-

Oh- murmuro Rory- No quiero ser malo ni nada- siguió- Pero cuando los vi juntos la primera vez pude notar que se aman de verdad por la forma en que se miraban, y no quiero que te sientas peor, pero no creo que vayan a terminar pronto- añadio

Puck es un mujeriego y pronto lo arruinara- le dije seguro- Solo debo tener paciencia, además que Rachel y yo…-

Eran amigos desde pequeños- me interrumpió y yo asiento- Y tu la olvidaste y te pusiste de novio con Quinn, la que se acosto con Puck y el bebe que esperaba era de el y tu al enterarte también te enteraste que tu y Rachel eran amigos y querías que fuera tu novia pero ella no quiso y se puso de novia con un tal Jesse, con el cual termino y tu al recordarla mejor empezaron a salir juntos- siguió y yo solo lo miro- Y al volver a clases las cosas se veian bien entre ustedes, pero empezaron a distanciarse y tu te besaste con Santana en una fiesta y Rachel no se entero por ti sino que por Santana y se molesto, y ella por un juego se beso con Puck, lo que hizo que tu terminaras con ella y ella trato de arreglar las cosas, pero tu no la dejaste y al final ella decidió dejar el pasado que ambos tenían atrás, además que ambos eran muy distintos a cuando niños, y fiel a su palabra asi lo hizo-

Wow, eso…- pero el levanto su mano

Despues Rachel y Puck, que ya eran amigos, se empezaron a acercar mas- siguió el- Mientras tu tratabas de recuperarla y al mismo tiempo te besabas con Quinn, la cual engaño a su novio, Sam, contigo y todos se enteraron porque tu y ella terminaron con la enfermedad del beso- pauso- Y antes de los regionales tu y Quinn se volvieron pareja en secreto ya que tu no querías lastimar a Rachel, además que la necesitaban para los regionales, pero ella se entero y para sorpresa tuya y de todos los felicito a ambos, y tu que creiste que Puck pelearía contigo por Quinn resulto que lo que hizo fue cantar una canción diciendo que la ama, pero que todo entre ellos en el plano amoroso acabo- pauso- Y las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Jesse volvio y Rachel lo perdono y tu te peleaste con el y Quinn cacheteo a Rachel porque según ella era su culpa que tu hicieras lo que hiciste, y en los nacionales trataste de besar a Rachel, pero ella no se dejo, te peleaste con Puck y Rachel termino inconsciente y al volver trato de explicarte las cosas, y tu escuchaste y decidiste dejarla sola pero solo para que se diera cuenta que tu y ella son el uno para el otro- pauso- Y al final Rachel le dedico una canción a Puck, porque su amistad floreció a amor, y ambos están juntos desde entonces, siendo apoyados por todos, menos tu que te has alejado de todos tus amigos- y el se paro- Como dije no quiero ser malo, pero en lo poco que llevo de conocer a Rachel ella es una chica decidida y esta enamorada de Puck y según Brittany lo que siente por el es mas fuerte de lo que sintio por ti, porque incluso se le enfrento a Quinn cuando le coqueteo, en cambio cuando Quinn lo hizo contigo ella solo corrió-

No entiendo a que te refieres con lo ultimo- le dije finalmente saliendo de mi seudo paralisis al escuchar a este chico resumir lo que han sido mis dos últimos años de vida…

A que Rachel esta dispuesta a pelear con garras y dientes por Puck- me respondió- Pero que por ti no, y debe ser triste escuchar algo asi, pero creo que deberías avanzar y buscar a alguien que te ame a ti, de verdad por lo que eres sin pasado involucrado- y con eso se fue…

Wow…ahora no se, que hacer, ni que pensar…

Rachel POV

Encontre a mi latina amiga, esta en los camerinos de chicas…- Santana- la llame y ella me mira, esta arreglando su bolso…

Berry- me dijo y yo rolo los ojos

San me puedes explicar que sucedió en el club- le pedi- Y por favor no digas que es por mi y Blaine quedándose con todos los solos, Blaine acaba de llegar y yo no soy la única que se luce en el club y tendría que darte el mismo discurso que a Mercedes y tu has sido testigo de aquel discurso- añadi y ella asiente- Entonces-

Primero estaba algo molesta contigo por lo del bailecito con Hudson- me dijo

Ya le explique a Noah y puedo explicártelo también- le dije y ella asiente sonriendo picaramente

No es necesario- me dijo y yo la miro confundida, pero por su sonrisa creo que se que va a decir- Te vi colgada de el y besarlo y escuche algo de lo que dijiste- añadio…y mi cabeza me grita lo sabia…- Asi que si algun dia planeas querer jugar para el otro equipo avísame- sugirió

Y yo ya te dije durante el verano cuando lo propusiste- le dije- Que tu y Britt son las primeras en mi lista- le asegure- Y-

Y pienso cambiarme de grupo por un tiempo o indefinido- me dijo y yo la miro confundida- Y no tiene nada que ver contigo o Blaine o Schue, tiene que ver conmigo y la necesidad de algo de mas atención de parte de las luces y de Brittany-

San no entiendo…-

No es necesario que lo hagas- me interrumpió- Solo confía en mi- me pidió y yo asiento…si hay algo que hago es confiar en ella ciegamente

Ok- le dije- Pero no significa que no me duela-

Lo se- me dijo- Y lamento si me llevo a Britt, pero necesito hacer esto y sin ella no puedo-

San, Britt y tu son un paquete y siempre lo serán seria raro que no te la llevaras contigo- le dije sonriendo- Y me duele, pero respetare cualquier decisión que tomes y confiare en que crees que es lo mejor para ti- añadi y ella me sonríe- Y preparate porque te pateare el trasero- y ella se rie y ambas nos abrazamos…y no quiero decirlo en voz alta porque lo hara real, pero el grupo de Shelby esta arruinando mi ultimo año y a mi familia…

Puck POV

No niego que lo que paso en el club me dejo molesto, celoso y preocupado, pero Rach tiene la capacidad de volar todas esas emociones con su sola presencia y sus exquisitos labios…y aunque no me gusta la idea de que mi novia este cerca de Hudson, no le dare en el gusto a el de que me moleste mas de la cuenta y respetare la dedicación que Rach le tiene al club…eso hace un buen novio…

En fin ya la ultima clase termino y voy camino a mi casillero…

PUCK- me llamo alguien y al ver Shelby viene acercándoseme

Shelby- dije en modo de saludo y ella llega a mi lado

Ten- me extendió una tarjeta y yo la tomo- Es el numero de un amigo que busca quien le haga mantenimiento a su piscina, y como recuerdo mencionaste trabajar en ello- y yo asiento- Esa es una forma honesta de ganar dinero y no tener que tratar mal al resto para conseguirlo- me dijo y la miro confundido

De que hablas-

Te vi en el patio y no me pareció correcto que obligaras a los que estaban ahí a darte dinero por tu canción- me dijo y yo solo la miro- En fin, nos vemos- y se fue…y no tengo idea de cómo llegue a casa de Rachel o a su habitación…

Noah- alguien me llama- NOAH- y al ver es Rachel que tiene cara de preocupada- Desde que salimos de la escuela has estado ido, como en otro mundo, que sucede- me pregunto

Lo arruine- le dije, porque eso he pensado todo este rato

Que arruinaste- me pregunto

Mis posibilidades de estar cerca de Beth- le respondi

Como- me pregunto confundida

Artie y yo queríamos recaudar dinero para la obra- empeze y ella me mira y espera a que continue, asi que…- Y cantamos una canción en el patio y como que obligue a los perdedores- y ella rola los ojos- Rach- y ella se encoge de hombros

Sigue- me pidió

Los obligue a darme dinero por la canción- segui- Y recaudamos bastante pero como Kurt consiguió el dinero no dijimos nada y Artie y yo lo dividimos-

Oh- murmuro- Y como esto arruino todo con Beth-

Shelby nos vio y me dijo que no le pareció correcto lo que hicimos- le dije- Lo que significa que soy una mala influencia para Beth ahora-

Ella lo dijo- y yo niego con la cabeza

Pero asi lo sentí al ver su cara- le dije y ella me abraza- Rach…- y me mira aun abrazandome

Tampoco me parece correcto lo que hiciste- me dijo- Pero estoy segura que si le dices a Shelby las razones detrás de ello entenderá y no habra problema-

Porque lo dices-

Porque el dinero no era para ustedes- me dijo- Era para la obra- añadio sonriendo- Lo que hace el acto malo menos reprochable- siguió y ahora se puso seria- Pero NO vuelvas a hacerlo-

Ok- le dije

Y ahora ve a casa de Shelby a hablar con ella y aprovecha de ver a Beth y le das un beso por mi- me dijo- Solo por precaucion hay que asegurarnos que sepa ya el porque de tus acciones y que nada se interponga entre tu relación con Beth- y yo le sonrio y la bese apasionadamente…soy un imbécil con mucha SUERTE…

Y despues me fui a casa de Shelby…y ella me abre, y escucho como Beth llora…

Este no es un buen momento- me dijo

Ya veo- le dije- Cuanto lleva llorando- le pregunte y ella va al corral de Beth y la toma mientras yo cierro la puerta

Bastante rato- me dijo con Beth en brazos, la cual aun llora

Puedo buscar algo que deje aquí el otro dia- le pregunte y ella asiente y me empeze a sacar las cosas que Quinn puso, y me las guarde en los bolsillos, y despues me acerca a ellas…- Quizas puedo ayudar- ofreci y ella va reclamar- Vamos, nada pierdes, además yo le agrado- y tome la guitarra que Shelby tiene y me sente en uno de los bancos de la cocina y me puse tocar…"Waiting For A Girl Like You" (*)…y Beth dejo de llorar y Shelby la mece y un rato despues mi pequeña se quedo dormida…

Gracias- me dijo mientras acuesta a Beth

Esta bien- le asegure viendo a Beth- Pero necesito hablar contigo- le dije y ella me mira y ambos nos fuimos a la mesa y nos sentamos- Es sobre lo que viste en el patio- empeze y le explique…

Ya veo- me dijo despues de que termine de hablar- Quizas lo malinterprete, pero eso no significa que fuera correcto-

Lo se y creeme Rachel ya me reprendió por ello- le dije y ella sonríe- Y no se pero hay algo que me molesta en ti ahora- y ella me mira confundida- Te ves abrumada-

Lo estoy- me dijo- Siempre quize ser madre y siento que a pesar de estar aquí para Beth no hago suficiente- pauso- Y estar sola haciéndolo es abrumador y agotador, mas de lo que crei-

Entiendo- le dije- Mi madre me crio a mi y a mi hermana sola, asi que entiendo de que hablas- añadi- Pero ahora me pregunto si te arrepientes o algo de adoptar a Beth-

No, claro que no- me dijo segura- Como dije ser madre es lo que siempre he querido y Beth ha sido un milagro para mi-

Tambien lo es para mi- le dije y ella me sonríe- Pero Shelby no estas sola, sabes- le dije- Si necesitas ayuda estoy aquí- le asegure

Estas seguro que puedes- me pregunto

Si- le asegure y ella me sonríe

Gracias- me dijo y yo asiento…y al rato despues me fui y llame a Rachel para contarle que todo esta bien y la ayuda que le ofreci a Shelby y se quedo en silencio un rato, lo que me preocupo, hasta que me dijo que le parece caballeroso de mi parte ayudarle a Shelby y demostrarle que puedo ser una figura modelo para Beth, asi que esta orgullosa de mi…por lo que deje de preocuparme…

Finn POV

Despues de que hable con Rory, he pensado bastante en lo que dijo y como lo dijo…y me di cuenta el porque Rachel decidió terminar todo entre nosotros…me demore pero llegue a entender…y llámenme testarudo o duro de cabeza, pero quiero aun que volvamos a estar juntos…

Y debo seguir con mi idea de ser paciente, e intentar volver a ser su amigo, porque además fue asi como Puck y ella se hicieron tan cercanos, y que no solo me tolere por el bien del club, y hablando del club, veo que Santana y Brittany están hablando y ahora Santana tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y abraza a Brittany, por lo que decide acercarme para saber de que hablan…

Es en serio- pregunto Santana al separarse de Brittany, la que asiente- Estas segura de que es lo que quieres-

Segura- respondió Brittany- Sera algo duro competir contra ellos, pero esto es bueno para nosotras- y Santana asiente- Y además seguirán siendo nuestros amigos, de eso estoy segura- añadio

Asi es- le aseguro Santana- Y no tienes idea lo feliz que me haces al acompañarme en esto- y Brittany le toma la mano

San, estamos juntas ahora- le dijo Britt- Y si te vas de Nuevas Direcciones, te voy a seguir, porque quiero estar contigo-

QUE- exclame y ambas me miran- Como es eso de que se van del club glee-

No nos vamos del club glee- me dijo Brittany- Solo nos vamos de Nuevas Direcciones, para ir al grupo de Shelby que también es un club glee- y miro a Santana- Por cierto no tiene algun nombre-

No se- le dijo Santana simplemente y yo me estoy enfureciendo

Brittany- la llame y ella me mira- Como puedes irte, somos tu familia-

Lo son- me aseguro y le tomo la mano a Santana- Pero San y yo estamos juntas y si ella decide irse la voy a seguir-

Pero antes no lo hiciste- le recordé- Cuando Schue la corrió-

Es distinto Finn- me dijo- Ahí aun no eramos una pareja, ahora lo somos- añadio- Ademas como ya te dije seguiremos en el club glee, pero uno distinto, lo que no significa que dejemos de ser amigos o una familia-

Eres estúpida- le pregunte y ella me mira- Ahora seremos competencia, no una familia- añadi molesto

Me llamaste estúpida- me pregunto y en su cara hay dolor y molestia

Britt yo…-

No digas nada- me dijo calmadamente- Ya dijiste lo que querías decir- pauso- Ahora aléjate de mi, porque como futura presidenta del consejo estudiantil no tolerare el bullying y menos en contra de mi- añadio y miro a Santana a la que miro, y tiene cara de querer matarme

Mejor has caso Hudson- me aconsejo Santana- Porque estoy apunto de olvidar que le prometi a Britt y a Rachel que no terminaría en la cárcel- y yo me corro un paso mas atrás y ambas se van…y las vi unirse a Mercedes…

RAYOS…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y no me odien, pero les recuerdo que sigo de cierta forma la trama en Glee, y San y Britt se fueron del club, aunque claro esta aqui hay mas razones del porque que en su momento y con el tiempo sabran :)...y se que Finn esta siendo duro de cabeza, pero debe seguir siendolo, y Puck hizo algo en este capitulo que deben tener en cuenta para los capitulos benideros, sino se dieron cuenta que es, ya sabran en el futuro :)<p>

Y les informo que NY, Casi todo nuevo esta algo estancado, prometo pronto tratar de salir del estancamiento y bloqueo, pero los capitulos no quieren quedarme bien y no voy a subir una porqueria, amo demasiado mi fic y a mis lectores como para hacerlo :), pero les recomiendo mi nuevo fic The Power of Sweet Carolinne :)


	17. Chapter 17

Estoy super triste por lo de Glee, pero por lo menos sabemos que NOAH si se preocupa por Rachel :D

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee :)

* * *

><p>17<p>

DOLOR, AMENAZA Y LUZ

NN POV

Puck en serio si me vuelves a pisar te removeré las uñas de los pies y manos con un alicate- amenazo Quinn a Puck el que solo se encoge de hombros y la vuelve a tomar…

Están en el salón del coro, junto a Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Artie y Rachel, la cual esta sentada en el asiento del piano con un cuaderno escribiendo, y toca notas de vez en cuando…mientras Mike le esta enseñando a los varones del club vals, Tina es la pareja de Blaine y Kurt esta sentado en la primera fila viéndolos y Artie esta anotando lo que le dice Mike que anote…son correcciones para cada pareja e individuo…

Jamas te quejabas cuando Finnesa te pisoteaba- le recordó Puck a Quinn

Estaba enamorada de Finn, obviamente no me iba a quejar- le dijo Quinn exasperada- Ademas que Rachel se daba cuenta cuando yo quería parar y rescataba mis pobres pies- añadio y miro en dirección a Rachel, que se ve que esta en su propio mundo- En cambio ahora se ve que ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí- añadio

Si sabe- le aseguro Puck- Pero ha estado bajoneada desde su conversación con Satan- añadio y mira a su novia- Y confía en Mike como para no meterse-

Cierto, pero que paso con Santana- le pregunto Quinn confundida

Ni idea- le dijo Puck- Pero Blaine me dijo que ella le mando un mensaje de disculpa por lo de la odiosidad que mostro el otro dia- pauso- Y le pregunte a Rach si San se había disculpado y me dijo que si, pero que prefería no decirme nada de lo que conversaron por ahora, pues finalmente me iba a enterar igual, y no insisti-

Porque no- pregunto confundida

Porque la amistad entre Rach y San es rara y es complicada de entender para mi- dijo Puck- Y tome la decisión de no meterme en lo complicado de las amistades de Rach, contigo o San-

Ya veo- entendió Quinn…y despues de un rato- Ouch! EN SERIO PUCKERMAN- se quejo al ser pisada de nuevo y se alejo de el y miro a Mike- O me cambias la pareja o te rompo las piernas- amenazo y Mike asiente y mira a Tina y esta asiente y se va donde Puck y Quinn donde Blaine…y siguen bailando…

Porque estamos aprendiendo vals- pregunto Blaine

Porque Schue quiere que aprendamos bailes de salón- respondió Rachel sin mirarlos y Mike asiente y todos asienten resignados

Por cierto- Tina mientras baila con Puck- Donde están Brittany y Santana- pregunto

No vendrán- dijo entrando Finn y todos lo miran, los bailarines dejan de hacerlo y Rachel para de escribir- Renunciaron al club ambas para irse al grupo de Shelby- añadio y todos están sorprendidos y Finn se acerca donde Rachel- Debes hacer algo- le dijo y todos miran a Rachel que sigue escribiendo ahora

Que quieres que haga- le pregunto sin mirarlo y sin parar de escribir

Que hables con ellas y que las convenzas de volver- le dijo Finn

Finn, Santana y Brittany, toman sus propias decisiones- le dijo Rachel tranquilamente- Y si decidieron irse, dudo mucho que yo o alguien pueda convencerlas de volver- añadio

Pero ustedes son amigas- siguió Finn- Y además se que te escucharan a ti si se los pides-

Soy amiga de Quinn también- empezó Rachel y lo mira- Me viste convenciéndola para que volviera al club o lo decidió sola- añadio y el va a decir algo- No, no lo hice, porque ser una amiga de verdad es dejar que tus amigos se arriesguen y tomen sus propias decisiones y apoyarlos, aunque te duelan, y no les dire nada- y Rachel se levanta- Si San y Britt decidieron irse del club yo no soy quien para impedírselos-

Pero no solo se fueron del club, se fueron donde Shelby- añadio Finn- TU madre, a la que ambas detestan por lo que te hizo-

Eso no importa- le dijo Rachel

Santana la llamo perra una vez- le dijo Finn

Finn, eso NO tiene importancia- siguió Rachel- Asi que deja de pensar en como traer de vuelta a Santana y Brittany y mejor ponte a pensar como encontrar sus reemplazos, porque si mal no recuerdo le dijiste a Blaine que eres el capitan del club o no- y el asiente- Pues bien, es hora de que actúes como tal y dejes de apoyarte en mi y esperar que todo lo resuelva yo- pauso- Soy una persona no una maquina que arregla todo lo que sale mal en este maldito lugar- añadio molesta y con eso se fue

Bien hecho Finnesa- le dijo Puck saliendo del salón detrás de Rachel

Creo que Rachel llego a su limite- dijo Artie y todos asienten

Bueno tiene razón- añadio Tina- Y la razón por la que Mercedes se fue es porque Nuevas Direcciones se volvio el Show de Rachel Berry, pero eso es única y exclusivamente porque todos nos apoyamos en Rachel, ya que ella hace el trabajo complicado y resuelve lo que sale mal- y todos asienten

Es bastante desconsiderado de parte de ustedes- dijo Blaine

Y lo peor que cuando Rachel tiene buenas ideas no la apoyamos- siguió Tina- Como lo de los regionales donde les ganamos a ustedes, fue su idea lo de las canciones originales, semanas antes de los regionales y nadie la apoyo- y Blaine esta sorprendido

De hecho Rach nos pidió a Puck y a mi que no la apoyaramos- añadio Mike y todos lo miran confundidos- Nos dijo que iba a proponer algo, pero que no quería que la apoyáramos porque quería ver la reacción de los demás y todos sabemos como fue eso- y los demás asienten

Rachel es una genio cuando se trata de competencias- dijo Kurt y todos asienten- Y eso lo heredo de su madre, por lo que tenemos que ser astutos y precavidos al enfrentarnos a Shelby Corcoran- y todos asienten…

Mientras Puck encontró a Rachel parada fuera del auditorio…- Porque no estas dentro- le pregunto confundido

Porque Shelby y su grupo están ahí- contesto Rachel mirando las puertas

Sabias que San y Britt se irían- le pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente- De eso hablaron San y tu- y Rachel vuelve a asentir- Entonces sabes de sus razones-

No todo- le dijo- Pero confio en Santana como para no meterme en sus decisiones- y Puck asiente entendiendo

Pero- pregunto

Pero Shelby…-

Rach…- y ella salió corriendo sin que Puck pudiera decirle nada y va salir tras ella cuando una mano en su hombro lo detiene y al ver es- Ryan, que…-

Dejala irse- le sugirió

Hace cuanto que estas ahí- le pregunto confundido

Desde poco despues que Rach llego- contesto Ryan- La vi correr hacia aca y la segui, y me quede a observarla mas cuando abrió la puerta se tenso y salió y se puso a mirar la puerta y llegaste tu- y Puck asiente

Porque no me dejas seguirla- le pregunto confundido de nuevo

Porque Rach iba a decir algo que no quiere aceptar pero que viene pensando desde que Mercedes se unió al grupo de Shelby e incluso desde que Shelby apareció con su grupo- añadio Ryan y Puck lo mira con cara de pregunta…- No era nada tan serio que Mercedes se enojara e hiciera berrinche, eventualmente hubiera vuelto al club, pero con el grupo de Shelby, Mercedes puede seguir su antagonismo contra Rachel y mas aun sabiendo que no se le acercara por Shelby-

Ok, pero que viene pensando…-

Que Shelby esta de apoco destruyendo a su familia- le contesto Ryan- Rach no quiere decirlo en voz alta, porque eso se lo hara real, como cuando se acerco a Shelby sabiendo que quizás no tendrían una relación, y Shelby se lo confirmo abiertamente sin pensar en cuanto eso la lastimaría, y volvio aquí sin ni siquiera pensar en cuanto eso la lastimaría tambien-

Ryan- empezó Puck- Entiendo a que te refieres, pero Shelby vino aquí por trabajo, no ha lastimar intencionalmente a Rachel-

Si, tienes razón- concedió Ryan- Pero en algun momento se ha acercado a Rachel a explicarle porque volvio, tu sabes que es por Beth y no perderse de nada de su vida- y Puck asiente- Y tu se lo dijiste a Rachel, no Shelby, y además tu mismo me dijiste que Shelby no sabia nada del accidente y se le acerco a Rachel a hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas- y Puck niega con la cabeza- Ahí tienes, es su madre Puck, como puede ser la madre de tu hija, sino es capaz de arreglar sus problemas con su verdadera hija-

Hablas como Quinn, Ryan- le dijo Puck

Puede ser y se que Quinn esta demente en querer recuperar a Beth- concedió Ryan y Puck asiente- Pero la apoyo en querer mantener a Rachel lejos de Shelby, porque lo único que hace es lastimarla y no siente remordimiento alguno por ello, y que no sepa que lo hace no la hace menos culpable- añadio- Y respecto a Rachel y seguirla, dejala sola un rato y cuando la veas no le preguntes ni le pidas nada, deja que ella se te acerque sin presiones- le aconsejo y Puck asiente- Nos vemos- y Ryan se va…y Puck mira hacia la puerta del auditorio y niega con la cabeza…y se va también…

Rato despues…todos los del grupo de Shelby están en el escenario descansando…

Sugar- llamo Santana a la chica y esta la mira- Te acuerdas lo que te dije- y la chica asiente asustada, ya que Santana le dijo que se hiciera aun lado, porque ella, Britt y Mercedes son las que mandan ahora- Hay algo que quiero agregar- añadio levantándose y acercándose a la chica- Si bien estoy molesta con Berry por ser el centro de todo, sigue siendo mi amiga, y yo protejo a mis amigas- añadio

No entiendo…- empezó Sugar, pero Santana levanta su mano para detenerla

Escucha bien y no me interrumpas- le ordeno y Sugar asiente- Quiero que dejes de mirar Noah Puckerman alias Puck como si fuera tu filete a servir- añadio- Me costo mucho que estuvieran juntos y tu no me los vas a arruinar con tus miraditas o con lo que sea que creas que puedas arruinarlos, no te lo voy a permitir, porque si te metes con mi Puckleberry aunque sea mirarlos, hare tu vida un infierno- la amenazo y Sugar asiente asustada- Buena niña- añadio sonriendo y palmeándole la cabeza…y se fue donde Brittany…- Es hora de causar problemas-

"Candyman" (*), desde arriba del auditorio Rachel las observa también, y sonríe al ver a sus amigas y luego se va…

Finn POV

El señor Schue y yo solo podemos mirarnos y se que piensa lo mismo que yo, despues de ver la presentación de los Troublemakers o algo asi se llaman…RAYOS…y salimos del auditorio…y al ir por el pasillo y veo al chico nuevo…y recuerdo lo que me dijo Rachel…

Es hora de que Finn Hudson haga algo como el capitan de Nuevas Direcciones…

NN POV

Rachel entra al salon del coro, todos, menos Finn y Schue estan en el salon, y ella mira a Puck que esta sentado al lado de Quinn, y el se da cuenta que lo están mirando y le sonríe a Rachel y la llama con su mano y Quinn la ve también y ella se les acerca y se va sentar en una silla frente a ellos, pero Puck le toma la mano y se la sienta en su regazo haciéndola que se ria, y los demás la escuchan y le sonríen y ella también lo hace…

Lamento lo que dije ayer- se disculpo

No lo sientas- le aseguro Artie- Ya es hora de que empecemos a actuar como un equipo, no como individuos, y dejar de depender tanto de nuestra estrella y darnos cuenta que todos lo somos, y que todos hacemos Nuevas Direcciones- y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias Artie- y el asiente- A todos- añadio- Y se que sone como que no me gusta hacer cosas por el club, pero me gusta, pero creo que estoy algo estresada, y la salida de Santana y Brittany me bajoneo mas de lo que espere y acrecentó el estrés-

Entendible- le dijo Tina- Todos estamos estresados y preocupados y mas tu que realmente trabajas como una maquina-

Ya no- le dijo Rachel- Renuncie a las clases de la semana de baile y las de actuación por ahora, hasta que la obra termine por lo menos-

Me imagino que los papis estaban mas que contentos- le pregunto Puck y ella lo mira y asiente y el le besa la mejilla y la aprieta contra el, y todos les sonríen…

Por cierto Matt y Sam dijeron que pasaran a saludar al final del ensayo- les conto Mike y todos asienten- Y que deberíamos ir este fin de semana a verlos tocar para asi subir nuestros animos-

De acuerdo- pregunto Kurt y todos levantan la mano y el asiente y mira a Artie- Crees que tu papa nos preste la van- le pregunto y Artie asiente- Genial porque Blaine sabe manejar ese tipo de auto y entre menos autos mas fácil estacionar- y todos asienten- Incluimos a Ryan, Lauren y las desertoras- y todos asienten- Ok- y todos siguen conversando…

Y Blaine llama a Rachel y ella le da un beso a Puck y Quinn hace caras de asco y Rachel le golpea el brazo y Quinn le saca la lengua y Rachel tiene una malvada sonrisa en el rostro...- Noah la próxima vez que bailes con ella rompele los pies- le dijo y Quinn la mira molesta y Rachel se rie y se va donde Blaine

Que hay con las amenazas- le pregunto Puck asustado

Yo me encargo de ella- le aseguro Rachel mientras Quinn le sigue sacando la lengua y todos se rien, y Rachel se pone a conversar con Blaine y entre los dos se unen para atacar a Kurt respecto a que musical es mejor, ellos dicen West Side Story y Kurt dice Wicked…

Y luego Schue entra…- Nos volvimos a reducir- dijo y todos asienten

Pero no dejaremos que eso nos baje los animos- dijo Artie y todos asienten y Schue les sonríe

Y creo- dijo la voz de Finn- Que podemos añadir algo a que no se nos bajen los animos- añadio entrando acompañado por Rory Flanangan

Rory- pregunto Rachel y el chico asiente- Que haces aquí-

Viene a unirse al club- dijo Finn

En serio- pregunto Quinn y Finn y Rory asienten- Y sabes cantar- le pregunto

Si- respondió Rory- En mi familia nos encanta la música y cantar en las festividades- añadio

Bien, y tienes alguna canción para audicionar- le pregunto Schue y Rory asiente- Bien, vamos a escucharla- y Rory asiente, mientras Schue se sienta y Finn también…

Bien me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a mi familia- dijo Rory y todos asienten y la música empieza…"Take Care Of Yourself" (*, menos la escena del beso entre Shelby y Puck) y al final todos se paran y le aplauden, y el les sonrie

Bienvenido a Nuevas Direcciones- le dijo Schue y todos asienten

Rachel POV

Siempre que hay oscuridad en el camino, no significa que te quedaras a oscuras, al contrario es una advertencia a que debes seguir caminando para encontrar la luz, y debes creer en que dentro de ti tienes todo para seguir adelante, y tu eres el único que puede hacerte retroceder, nadie mas…

Rory es la advertencia que necesitábamos para seguir caminando y salir de la oscuridad en la que nos encontramos ahora…

No perderé la esperanza en que lograremos nuestra meta de llegar otra vez a los nacionales…no importa que me pongan en el camino, lo superare…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio?, no es mi mejor capitulo, pero algo es algo, en los siguiente cubrire el quinto capitulo de Glee y el sexto, asi que lo mas probable es que vuelva a subir capitulos desde el proximo miercoles, asi que de antemano me disculpo por la demora en la subida de capitulos nuevos :)<p>

En fin, dejenme sus comentarios, y no olviden darle una visita a The Power of Sweet Carolinne :)


	18. Chapter 18

Se que dije que volveria el miercoles, pero termine de escribir algunos capitulos, asi que prefiero subirlos, y asi cubrir lo que paso en parte en el capitulo asqueroso de Glee la semana pasada, y si lo unico que me aliviaba mi tristeza respecto al capitulo es la cara de Noah al hablar con Finn :), pero en fin...

Glee no me pertenece :(, y (*) signo significa numero musical igual a Glee :)

* * *

><p>18<p>

QUIMICA ADVERTENCIA

NN POV

Rachel y Blaine cantan Tonight (*) frente a Artie, Pillsburri y Beiste en el auditorio, y al terminar la coach esta llorando, lo que hace que Rachel y Blaine le sonrían…

Chicos estuvieron bien como siempre- les dijo Artie- Pero, no excelente- añadio

Que nos falta- le pregunto Rachel

Pasion- respondió Artie y Rachel y Blaine lo miran confundidos- Aun no logran captar la pasión que ambos personajes sienten por el otro- pauso- Lo que me hace llevar a preguntarles si alguno de ustedes ha tomado ese paso en sus relaciones-

Que paso- preguntaron confundidos

Ya saben, intimar físicamente con sus parejas- les contesto simplemente Artie, y para sorpresa de los tres chicos, la coach Beiste y la Srta. Pillsburri se fueron fueron rápidamente, mientras Rachel y Blaine se miran nerviosamente- Concluyo que no- dijo finalmente Artie y ambos asienten- Creo que al ninguno de ustedes haber llegado a ese nivel de pasión con sus parejas no son capaces de captarlo y mostrarlo en sus personajes-

Y que nos aconsejas- le pregunto Blaine

Aventurarse- dijo Artie- Experimentar- pauso- Porque como su amigo los apoyo, pero como su director necesito que sientan esta para elevar el nivel de su actuación-

Gracias por el consejo Artie- le dijo Rachel- Pero si entiendo bien quieres que tengamos relaciones con nuestras parejas- añadio

No necesariamente, pero que se arriesguen a experimentar mas- añadio Artie- O por lo menos investiguen o lo que sea que los haga sentir comodos y que les ayude en su actuación como pareja, porque sin entender aquello o conocerlo, como esperan que la gente les crea lo que actuan- y Rachel y Blaine asienten y Artie se va dejando solos a ambos chicos, en silencio…

Blaine- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Que tan lejos has llegado con tus parejas-

Kurt es el tercer chico con el que salgo- le conto Blaine- Mi primer novio fue como descubrimiento, el segundo fue Jeremiah y eso no salió bien, y con Kurt vamos lento pero seguros de que no sentimos comodos- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Que hay de ti-

Con Finn no pase mas alla de que el me tocara los pechos por sobre la blusa- le conto Rachel- En cambio con Noah, lo único que no hemos hecho es el acto mismo-

Oh- musito Blaine sorprendido

Noah es mas experimentado en lo sexual- siguio Rachel- Y me siento segura experimentando con el, y si no hemos tenido el acto mismo, es porque aun no me siento lista para hacerlo-

Te entiendo- le dijo Blaine sonriendo- Asi que tu problema no es que te falte experimentación, sino que a lo mejor demostrar aquello en tu actuación- concluyo y Rachel le sonrie

Puede que tengas razón- le dijo ella- Me alegra que seas tu mi Tony- le dijo sonriendo- Pero solo para aclarar, no tendre sexo con Noah para mejorar mi actuación-

Ni yo- dijo seguro Blaine- Digo con Kurt, ninguno de los dos se merecen eso- y Rachel asiente- Pero que vamos hacer-

Investigar- respondió Rachel simplemente…por lo mismo es que ahora ambos están sentados frente a sus parejas en el living de la casa de Rachel- Bueno- empezó- Tenemos un serio problema-

Que problema- pregunto Kurt

Artie nos dijo que no se nota la pasión que sentimos el uno por el otro en nuestra actuación- contesto Blaine- Y quiere que experimentemos en el ámbito-

Que clase de experimentación- pregunto Puck confundido

Sexo- dijeron Blaine y Rachel al mismo tiempo

Entonces- siguio Puck- Quieren tener sexo con nosotros para mejor su actuación, y asi poder demostrar pasión- pregunto

No- le aseguro Rachel- Solo queremos entender que es lo que nos puede ayudar a despertar la pasión entre nosotros, y jamás haríamos eso- y Puck asiente

Bien, porque el sexo no necesariamente conlleva pasión- siguio Puck- A veces es solo sexo, y nada mas-

Lo sabemos- dijo Blaine- Pero al estar enamorado sientes esa pasión por el otro- siguio- Y Rach no es capaz de mostrar eso en su actuación aunque lo haya sentido contigo, y yo ni siquiera se que rayos estoy haciendo- y miro a Kurt- No que no la sienta contigo, Kurt, pero no nos hemos aventurado tanto como ellos- y Kurt mira a Rachel

Que tan lejos ustedes dos han llegado- pregunto

Todo menos el acto mismo- le contesto Rachel y Kurt la mira sorprendido y mira a Puck que asiente- Por lo que entiendo que quiere Artie, pero no se como demostrarlo con Blaine, porque el no es Noah-

Exacto- dijo Blaine

Y como Noah tiene mas experiencia, y por respeto a ambos es que les estamos pidiendo ayuda- añadio Rachel y Blaine asiente

Ya veo- murmuro Kurt y miro a Puck que mira a Rachel y a Blaine- Tienes alguna idea de cómo ayudarlos- y este se sienta mas derecho

Lo que ustedes necesitan es despertar la química que existe en las parejas, para que asi nos hagan creer que sus personajes están enamorados el uno del otro- les dijo Puck- Si despiertan esa química puede ser que puedan mostrar pasión- añadio

Quimica- repitieron Rachel y Blaine pensativos

Un poco difícil considerando que Blaine es gay- acoto Kurt- Aunque la vez que se besaron fue bastante apasionado- añadio y Rachel asienten y mira a Blaine

Es cierto- dijo- Hasta San y Noah dijeron que fue ardiente el beso- añadio- Lo que significa que química tenemos- dijo sonriendo

Tienes razón- dijo Blaine- Pero hay un solo problema- añadio bajoneado- Estaba borracho, y cuando nos besamos despues para ver si seguía siendo gay, no sentí nada y me reconfirmaste que lo soy- añadio y Rachel asiente bajoneada

Lo que significa- dijo Puck y todos lo miran- Que tu lado heterosexual despierta con el alcohol- añadio sonriendo

A que quieres llegar con ello- le pregunto Kurt confundido

Tony es hetero, y Blaine debe ser hetero interpretándolo- añadio Puck

Quieres que me embriague- pregunto Blaine y Puck asiente

No lo apruebo Noah- le dijo Rachel- No puede interpretar a Tony borracho- añadio seria

No estoy diciendo eso- le dijo Puck- Pero Artie les dijo que experimentaran, y una forma de hacerlo es que Blaine se reconecte con su lado hetero, y emborrachándose puede hacerlo- añadio simplemente y Blaine asiente

Estoy dentro- dijo seguro y Kurt y Rachel niegan con la cabeza- Vamos chicos, es la única forma que veo por ahora, y sino resulta, bueno habrá que seguir investigando- añadio y Kurt y Rachel finalmente asienten, mientras Puck se va a la gaveta de licores de los papas de Rachel, y saca una botella y le sirve a Blaine…

Esto no saldrá bien- susurro Rachel, mientras ve a Blaine y a Puck beber…y dos horas despues…

LOS AMO- grita Blaine a todo pulmon mientras sale de la casa de Rachel, mientras Kurt lo toma del brazo, para evitar que se siga tambaleando, y Rachel y Puck lo observan desde la puerta

Sabia que esto terminaría mal- murmuro Rachel, mientras Kurt lleva a Blaine al auto, pero antes de llegar ambos caen al suelo, Kurt encima de Blaine

ERES TAN SUAVE KURT- grito Blaine, mientras Puck se rie, Kurt se levanta, y ayuda a pararse- Y SEXY TAMBIEN- añadio, y Kurt le tapa la boca y le pide que se caye, pero Blaine lo abraza y mira hacia donde Rachel y Puck- RACHEL UNETENOS- y Kurt tiene unos enormes ojos, y Puck también

Blaine quiere un trio- le dijo Rachel a Puck, el que se ve molesto ahora

YA LLEVATELO HUMMEL- grito Puck y Kurt asiente y mete a Blaine al auto y se mete el también y se va

Es tu culpa- le dijo Rachel a Puck mientras ambos se meten a la casa y lo mira- Y lo hiciste a propósito-

Solo estaba tratando de ayudar, nada mas- dijo inocentemente Puck y Rachel rola los ojos, y el la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia el- Ademas Anderson es divertido borracho, no puedes negarlo- añadio divertido

Noah, es un problema serio el que tenemos- le dijo- Y sino nos vas ayudar de verdad, será mejor que no te metas- y se salió de su agarre y se alejo de el

Rach, no te enojes, ok- le pidió Puck siguiéndola a la sala de donde ella toma los vasos y la botella- Reconozco que emborrachar a Blaine estuvo mal, pero si se reconecta con su lado hetero cuando lo hace, porque estuvo coqueteándote todo el rato-

De hecho creo que se vuelve bi- dijo Rachel mientras llega a la cocina y Puck con ella- Tu mismo lo viste hacerle ojitos a Kurt- y Puck asiente

Ademas ni creas que disfrute todo el rato- añadio Puck- No es agradable ver a otro idiota coquetearle a tu chica-

Eso te ganas por perverso- le dijo Rachel botando la botella- Y tienes que reponerla- y Puck asiente

Lo se- y se acerco a ella y la volvio a agarrar de la cintura- Como también se que esto es importante para ti y ayudare, lo prometo- añadio y Rachel asiente

Pero no mas maldades- le pidió y el levanta la mano

Lo juro- dijo solemnemente- Ahora señorita Berry es hora de que juegue con su novio- y la tomo en brazos y ella se rie- Ya que como los padres no están ahí que aprovechar de que grite mi nombre a todo pulmon- y Rachel se vuelve a reir y Puck se la lleva a su cuarto…

Al dia siguiente, Puck se encontró a Blaine apoyado en su casillero- Te debo una disculpa hermano- le dijo y Blaine lo mira

Me emborrachaste a propósito- entendió Blaine

Una parte de mi quería hacerlo, otra realmente quería ayudar- confeso Puck- Porque mi teoría era cierta, pero no eres completamente hetero, eres bi- añadio

Lo se- dijo Blaine- Rachel me mando un mensaje explicando lo que hice-

Me disculpo por lo que hice- le dijo sincero Puck- Ademas me salió el tiro por la culata, ya que le coqueteaste a Rach toda la tarde, asi que- y Blaine se rie y se agarra la cabeza- En fin, igualmente te ayudare en lo que pueda- le aseguro

Gracias- le dijo Blaine y Puck asiente

Vamos a clases- sugirió y Blaine asiente

Morire- se quejo y Puck se rie y ambos se van a clases…

Rachel POV

Si bien lo que hizo Noah ayer estuvo mal, algo le ayudo a Blaine por lo que me dijo, aunque igual prefiere que sigamos averiguando…

Aunque ahora tengo que practicar unos movimientos para la obra, y como el grupo de Shelby esta en el auditorio, me fui al salón de danza, pero al llegar casi todos los miembros de la obra están aquí

Que hacen- les pregunto y todos me miran y Mike se me acerco

Estamos haciéndole unos cambios al numero de America que Artie añadio- me respondió Mike- Por- pregunto mientras Noah se nos acerca

Tengo que ensayar unos movimientos y posiciones- le dije

Porque no usas el salón del coro- me sugirió Noah- No hay nadie ahí, y lo hubiéramos usado, pero somos muchos- añadio y yo asiento

Ok- conteste- Nos vemos entonces- les dije y ambos asienten y Noah me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Te voy a buscar- me pregunto y yo asiento

Me parece bien, pero si me ves muy metida ensayando no me hables- le pedi- Y espera a que termine, porque al asustarme puedo perder el equilibrio y caer mal y no seria nada lindo torcerme un pie o algo peor-

Ok- me dijo y me beso de nuevo y me despedi de los demás y me fui, y me puse a ensayar en el salón del coro y posicione todo para que no estuviera en mi camino, y me meti en mi personaje y me imagine que estoy en el auditorio y empeze…

Y estoy haciendo giros en un solo pie…

Hola Rach- dijo alguien de pronto

Ah- murmure y RAYOS, perdi la postura erguida y mi pie se torcio y cai como plomo al suelo

Rach- y al ver es Finn- Estas bien- y yo asiento, aunque me duele el pie

Porque me hablaste- le pregunto mordiéndome el labio

Te quería saludar, es todo-

Pudiste haberme causado una lesión- le dije molesta y trato de levantarme- Ouch- me queje al sentir un dolor intenso en mi pie

Que sucede-

Me torci el tobillo- le dije y el se acerca a mis pies

Cual- me pregunto y yo niego con la cabeza- Dime cual Rach, solo quiero ayudar- y asentí

El derecho- le dije y el asiente y lo levanta- Ouch- me queje cuando lo tomo

No parece estar roto- me dijo despues de un rato, y toca mi tobillo y me quejo de nuevo- Es un esguince o algo- añadio

Lo se- le dije en tono adolorido, porque realmente me duele y será mejor aprovechar este momento para hablar con el- Finn- y el me mira- No tomes mis actos hacia a ti como un intento de querer estar contigo como pareja- le pedi y el me mira triste- Te tengo cariño y mucho, pero te lo dire una y otra vez ya no volveremos a estar juntos, aunque este sola-

Porque-

Porque ya no estoy enamorada de ti- le dije sinceramente- Y por respeto al cariño que te tengo es que quiero que seas fiel a lo que me dijiste respecto a que por el bien del club nos llevaramos bien, pero como actuas hacia mi habían hecho que dejara de hacerlo, pero lo mantendré- añadi

Ya veo- murmuro, y sigue mirando mi pie…

Pobre idiota- dijo la voz de Noah de pronto, se viene riendo, y si distingo bien, viene con alguien mas…y ese alguien es Blaine al parecer…y las risas se detuvieron y al verlos están en la puerta mirándonos a mi y a Finn como este tiene mi pie en su mano y yo miro a Finn que sonríe…le esta sonriendo a…Noah el que tiene un cara de querer asesinarlo…y mire a Finn…ya se lo olvido lo que le dije…

Sueltame- susurre molesta y el me mira confundido- No actúes como sino supieras porque estoy molesta ahora- y el me suelta y miro a Noah- Recuerdas que te dije que no me interrumpieras si me veias concentrada- y el asiente- Bueno Finn olvido que al también se lo dije alguna vez y entro y me hablo y me torci el pie- le dije y el mira enojado a Finn y se acerca a mi y me revisa el pie

Te duele- me pregunto y yo asiento

Por supuesto que le duele- dijo Finn en tono exasperado- Y además yo ya se lo revise- añadio y yo lo miro molesta

Rach- me llamo Noah y lo miro y el me sonríe- Te voy a subir a las sillas, ok- y yo asiento y me toma en sus brazos y pone en las sillas del salón- Manten el pie elevado- añadio y yo asiento y me beso tiernamente- Voy a ir por hielo a la enfermería, no se ve como mas que una pequeña torcedura, pero vamos a ponerle hielo igual, ok- y yo asiento y me beso la frente- Ya vengo-

Ok- le dije sonriendo y el miro a Blaine…Finn ya no esta en el salón…y ambos asienten y Noah se va y Blaine toma mi pie y se sienta en la silla donde esta y se lo pone en el regazo

Lo siento- me dijo al ver mi cara de dolor y yo asiento- Y Finn se fue cuando Puck te beso- añadio y yo asiento- Y me imagino que te diste cuenta de la forma en como ambos se miraban-

Por supuesto- le dije y el asiente…Finn no dejara de tratar de interferir aunque sea pequeñamente entre Noah y yo…

Puck POV

Sali del salón del coro hacia la enfermería, y para mi suerte es el mismo camino en donde esta el casillero del muy maldito de Hudson que va hacia el…

HUDSON- lo llame y el me mira- No vuelvas a ponerle tus asquerosas manos a mi chica- le dije y el me sonrie

Rachel es mi amiga- me dijo- Y puedo poner mis manos en ella cuando quiera-

Como si ella te dejara hacerlo- le dije riendome

En glee lo hace- me dijo sonriendo…maldito…

Solo porque Schue le pidió que te incluyera y aceptara que eres la voz principal masculina del club, nada mas- le dije sonriendo

Di lo que quieres- me dijo molesto- Rachel y tu no duraran, no eres mas que un maldito mujeriego y en el minuto en que Rachel te de lo que quieres de ella, iras por la siguiente y terminaras lastimándola y ella se dara cuenta de quien eres realmente- añadio seguro

Sigue diciéndote eso y todo lo que quieras- le dije, sin que sus estúpidas palabras me afecten en lo absoluto, porque yo se que estoy con Rachel de verdad, ninguna mentira ni engaño entre nosotros respecto a lo que sentimos por el otro…- Solo mas te vale que respetes la relación profesional que ella quiere, nada mas-

Y si no- me dijo

Sino preparate para que tus oscuros secretos- le dije tranquilamente- No lo sean mas- y Finn esta con la boca muy abierta

No, lo harias- me pregunto asustado

Pruebame- le dije- Rachel es mia Finn, me ama a mi, asi que metete en la cabeza que por imbécil la perdiste y no volverá a ti- añadi- Y menos ahora, porque a diferencia de ti, yo de imbécil no tengo nada- y segui mi camino…el muy idiota, el perdió a Rachel, yo jamás dejare que alguien me la quite…

Lo malo es que lo mas probable es que dos de los tres secretos de Hudson que me se, me pateen el trasero, uno mas que el otro, pero me patearan el trasero por callarme respecto a ellos…aunque uno de los dos lo sabe Brittany también…

CONTINUARA…


	19. Chapter 19

No de mis capitulos favoritos, pero ojala les guste igual...y ve unas partes del nuevo capitulo de Glee y realmente la serie se esta perdiendo, realmente es una pena como la estan estropeando :(

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>19<p>

INVESTIGACION MOLESTA

Rachel POV

Afortunadamente lo de mi pie no fue mas que un susto, pero por precaucion Artie me pidió no poner presión en el por unos dias, por lo que me libero de algunos ensayos.

Y debido a lo de nuestra conversación sobre el sexo, Kurt esta ahora hablando conmigo de ello, ya que se siente algo nervioso al respecto…

Kurt si amas a Blaine y el te ama, ahora se trata de que confies en el- le dije

Entonces no confias en Puck por eso no lo han hecho- me pregunto y yo niego con la cabeza

No lo he hecho con Noah porque aun no estoy cien por ciento segura de dar el paso- le dije- Confio en Noah, y ese es el primer paso confiar en tu pareja, pero además debes estar física y emocionalmente también preparado para el acto mismo, porque sino te arrepentiras y no quiero que eso me pase, y menos con Noah-

Entiendo- me dijo Kurt- Me siento comodo con Blaine en todo lo que hemos hecho- añadio- Pero me pone nervioso el solo pensar en llegar mas lejos-

Por eso mismo debes tomar las cosas con calma- le dije- Y no apresurarte a nada y dejar que las cosas se den y de apoco sentir como tu cuerpo y tu mente se preparan-

Finalmente todo se trata de saber cuando estas listo- me dijo y yo niego con la cabeza

Eso depende de cada uno- le dije- Cuando hable con San, Britt, Tina y Quinn del tema, la única que me dijo que sabia que ella y su pareja estaban listos fue Tina- pause- Quinn me dijo lo del arrepentimiento, y San y Britt son tan liberales al respecto que ni siquiera su opinión nos encaja, pero si me dijeron que saben que aun no estoy lista, pero que según ella es algo que saben-

Ya veo- murmuro Kurt- Crees estar lista alguna dia-

Si- le dije segura- Pero no me presionare a estarlo, porque no es saludable para mi, ni lo será para Noah, y mas aun se que se enojara conmigo si me presiono- y el asiente- Kurt hay alguna razón además del hecho de lo que hablamos el otro dia los cuatro para que estes hablando conmigo de esto ahora-

Si- me dijo- Un chico de Dalton- y yo lo miro confundida- Ayer en la tarde cuando fui al café, Blaine estaba ahí con un chico, y este estaba tratando de que Blaine me engañara y que no se preocupara de que no me enteraría- y yo tengo la boca abierta sorprendida- Y actue como que sino hubiera escuchado nada, y Blaine me lo presento y todo el rato el chico, Sebastian, le coqueteo a Blaine delante de mi-

Oh- musite

Y nos invito a un bar gay y aceptamos ir- siguio- Y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, porque se ve que ese chico es mucho mas experimentado que yo- añadio cabizbajo…y entiendo cual es su miedo…

Confias en Blaine- le pregunte y el asiente- Y quieres ir a ese lugar- y el vuelve asentir- Entonces ve y diviértete, pero mantente sobrio- le pedi y el me mira- Una de las cosas que debemos hacer es arriesgarnos a experimentar, pero en todos nuestros sentidos, y nada de presiones-

Ok- me dijo- Estara bien si te llamo despues-

A cualquier hora- le asegure y el me sonríe…y ahora estoy en mi habitación con Noah, estamos en mi cama, el esta acostado atravesado en mi cama y yo estoy sentada frente a el…

Un bar gay- repitió y yo asiento, termine de contarle acerca de los planes de Blaine y Kurt- Y el tal Sebastian le coqueteaba a Blaine- y yo vuelvo a asentir- Kurt tiene competencia-

Asi parece- concedi- Pero Blaine lo ama-

Si, pero el tal Sebastian no se dara por vencido por eso- me dijo- Sino mira a Finn- y yo asiento

Noah, crees que Kurt este listo como para dar ese paso con Blaine- le pregunte

No lo se realmente- me dijo- Creo que en ellos dependerá que tan comodos se sientan con el otro, y como se demuestren mutuamente esa comodidad-

Es distinto que en una pareja hetero- le pregunte y el asiente- Como-

Los hombres somos aventureros por naturaleza y nos gusta explorar nuestros limites- empezó- Y con respecto al sexo somos arriesgados y no nos importan mucho las emociones del otro, porque evitamos las emociones- pauso- En cambio las mujeres son por naturaleza mas tranquilas y racionales y emocionales, por eso buscan seguridad en una relación, y en el sexo también- pauso- Ahora piénsalo dos hombres arriesgados y que no son capaces de mostrar sus emociones fácilmente, bueno es complicado-

Entiendo- le dije- Entonces Blaine y Kurt deben sentirse comodos con sus emociones finalmente para asi saber si pueden dar el paso-

Algo asi- me dijo Noah encogiéndose de hombros- Es mas una teoría mas que nada- y yo asiento- Deberias preguntarles a tus papas- añadio divertido

No gracias- le dije y el se rie

En todo caso Rach, funciona igual para ambos- siguio y yo lo miro confundida- Me refiero a nosotros, la parte de la seguridad-

No entiendo-

Quiero que te sientas segura conmigo- me dijo- Y yo sentírme seguro de que estas lista- y yo le sonrio y lo beso, y de apoco termino encima de el, mientras nos besamos…

Noah- susurre y el asiente y abre sus ojos y me mira- En unas semanas mas estamos de aniversario, la semana antes del estreno- y el asiente y lo beso suavemente- Mis papas no estarán esa semana tampoco-

Que estas insinuando- me pregunto

Que quiero tratar de estar…-

No- me interrumpió- No trataras nada- me dijo serio y yo lo miro confundida- No quiero que te presiones Rach, ok, prométemelo- me dijo serio

Lo prometo- le dije

Bien, porque quiero que estes lista, pero sin presión- me dijo- No voy a ninguna parte ni ahora, ni despues, ok- me aseguro, y yo lo sabia, pero no esta demás que lo vuelva a decir…

Ok, lo siento- me disculpe avergonzada y el me besa

Se que quieres dar ese paso, pero todo a su tiempo, ok- me dijo y yo asiento- Ademas que igualmente podemos jugar, o no- y yo asiento- Y ahora también- y yo asiento de nuevo y el atrapo sus labios con los mios y nos rodo y quedo encima de mi…y ya empezó a volverme loca con sus manos y labios…

NN POV

Puck le esta sacando la falda a Rachel con sus dientes haciéndola reírse cuando…

_It's time to try, Defying gravity, I think I'll try, Defying gravity_…suena

Noah- murmuro Rachel y Puck la mira- Tengo que contestar- le dijo apenada y el asiente y ella se acerca a su mesa de noche y toma su cellular, mientras Puck se acerca a su lado y se acuesta en la cama- Alo- contesto, y escucha lo que le dicen del otro lado…- Pero estas bien…ok, eso es bueno, y hablaste con el ahora...- y ella mira a Puck, el que lo mira confundido- Si, espera…Noah puedes llamar a Blaine para saber si ya llego a su casa- le pidió y el asiente y toma su celular- Ya lo esta haciendo Kurt, solo respira, ok, de seguro Blaine esta bien- y sigue hablando

Ok, Blaine, duérmete hablamos mañana- dijo Puck y colgó su teléfono y miro a Rachel- Esta bien- aseguro y ella asiente aliviada y sigue hablando con Kurt

…

Lo lamento- se disculpa Kurt, mientras habla con Rachel, y alguien pasa por afuera de su puerta- Rach, en serio, no fue mi intención interrumpir tu velada con Puck- añadio- Al menos uno de nosotros estaba comodo íntimamente con su pareja- añadio triste…y Finn quien es quien escucha apreta sus manos…- Pero bueno, gracias y en serio lo siento-

…

Ok, de nada y deja de disculparte, ok- dijo Rachel- Ok, descansa- y colgó y miro a Puck- Lo siento-

No salió nada bien lo del bar gay- concluyo Puck y Rachel asiente

Blaine bailo toda la noche con Sebastian, y tomo bastante- empezó Rachel

Lo note- dijo mostrando su telefono

Y trato de que tuvieran relaciones en la parte de atrás del auto- añadio Rachel

Wow- y ella asiente

Y además Kurt se encontró con Karosky- le conto Rachel y el la mira sorprendido- Y si David Karosky es gay y lo se desde el dia de la fiesta en casa de Britt, cuando Finn me engaño con Santana-

Oh- musito Puck- Como te enteraste-

El dia de la fiesta, Quinn y yo ya teníamos planes, por eso no fui- siguio Rachel- Y temprano llevamos a Kurt a Dalton, porque cuando decidió enfrentar a Karosky este lo beso-

Wow- exclamo Puck- Pero y su noviazgo con Santana-

Nada mas que una tapadera de parte de ambos- le dijo Rachel- Tambien sabia en ese tiempo que San había descubierto su homosexualidad, y como quería ganar la campaña decidió usar a David, para asi obtener mas votos del club-

Como obtener votos del club-

Gracias a sus amenazas hacia David este prometió no lastimar mas a Kurt y el volvio a Mckenley- añadio Rachel y Puck asiente entendiendo- Pero en fin, Noah, lo lamento- se disculpo y el niega con la cabeza y la besa

A dormir- ordeno y ella va reclamar- A la cama Rachel- ordeno firme pero sonriéndole y ella asiente resignada y se va a poner su pijama mientras Puck sale de la habitación y al volver Rachel ya esta acostada y lo mira triste- Porque la cara-

Porque te enojaste- y el la mira confundido- No lo niegues-

No me enoje- le aseguro y se acosto a su lado y ella se acurruca en el- No me agrada que nos interrumpieran, pero ya me habías dicho temprano cuando llegamos que lo mas probable era que Kurt te llamara tarde- y ella asiente- Asi que entiendo-

Seguro- le pregunto

Seguro- aseguro Puck y la apreta mas- Descansa, ok-

Ok- susurro Rachel y el le da un beso en la frente- Buenas noches, Noah-

Buenas noches, preciosa- y con eso a ambos de apoco los venció el sueño…

Al dia siguiente, Rachel esta en su casillero dejando lo que no necesita, a la siguiente hora le toca estar en el club, y ya vio a varios de sus compañeros que entraron, cuando alguien le cierra su casillero

Que rayos- dijo molesta y mira a Finn quien la mira- TU me cerraste el casillero- y el asiente- Estas loco pudiste lastimarme-

Como tu me lastimas a mi- le dijo el y ella lo mira confundida

De que hablas- pregunto

De que vayas a acostarte con Puck- le dijo molesto

Lo que yo haga con Noah, que es MI NOVIO, o no haga- le dijo Rachel molesta- NO ES ASUNTO TUYO- y sale de su lado y se va a ir, y ve a Matt y Sam que la observan…cuando Finn le toma el brazo y ella lo mira- Sueltame- se solto de su agarre

Yo debería ser tu primera vez- le dijo y ella niega con la cabeza

Estas demente- le dijo Rachel

Si, yo debería ser el primero, no el maldito delicuente perdedor de Puck- dijo furioso y Rachel lo abofetea, y Sam y Matt corren hacia ella y la sacan del lado de Finn y se la llevan, y Brittany, Santana y Mercedes los ven llevársela y van a ver que sucede…

En el salón del coro, Mike, Puck y Artie hablan acerca de algo, mientras Tina esta conversando con Kurt, y Blaine le esta enseñando a Rory a pronunciar algunas palabras, cuando Sam y Matt llegan con Rachel entre ellos, y todos los miran confundidos, mas cuando Brittany, Santana y Mercedes entran detras, y al soltar a Rachel esta…

AAAAAAAAAA- grito enfurecida, y todos la miran sorprendidos, Puck se acerca a ella y la abraza para calmarla

Que rayos- pregunto Santana

Finn- dijo Sam

Que hizo- pregunto Puck

Rach estaba en su casillero y el idiota se lo cerro- empezó Matt- Y le empezó a reclamar algo a Rachel, no sabíamos que era hasta que Rachel le dijo que lo que ella hacia con su novio era asunto de ella y se iba a ir, pero Finn la agarro y ante todos le dijo que el debería ser su primera vez, no…-

No que- pregunto Santana

No el maldito perdedor delincuente de Puck- termino Sam

Otra vez- dijo molesta Brittany y todos la miran, y Rachel sale del abrazo de Puck y la mira confundida y todos lo están menos Puck- Oh- se llevo las manos a la boca- Lo siento- se disculpo

A que se refiere con otra vez- pregunto Rachel mirando a Puck y el la mira

En los nacionales me dijo lo mismo-

Por eso se pusieron a pelear- concluyo Mike y Puck asiente

De hecho fue peor y lo sabes- le dijo Brittany a Puck, y todos los demás esperan que siga- Puck le dijo que le daba pena porque seguía persiguiendo a Rachel y no entendía razones y se iba a ir cuando Finn dijo que a el Puck le daba pena porque sabia que deseaba lo de el y que Rach estuviera orgullosa de el, pero nadie, según el, en sus cinco sentidos estaría orgulloso de un maldito perdedor delincuente como el-

Porque no dijiste nada- le pregunto Rachel

Porque no había nada que decir despues de que nos pusimos a pelear y te noqueamos- le dijo Puck- Sabia que Britt lo sabia, pero le pedi que no dijera nada, porque solo causaría mas problemas, y no esperaba que lo repitiera, pero lo hizo- añadio

Ok- murmuro Rachel- Entiendo, pero no vuelvas a ocultar lo que Finn te diga- y el asiente y ella lo abraza- No eres nada de lo que el dijo y por eso lo abofetee- añadio y Finn entra al salón y todos lo miran

BASTARDO- grito Santana y se le va a lanzar encima y Sam la agarra de la cintura y Matt se pone enfrente de ella- TE ASESINARE-

Calmate San- le pidió Sam, pero ella sigue gritando, mientras Kurt se acerca a su hermanastro

En que rayos estas pensando- le dijo molesto

En que Puck…-

NO DIGAS UNA SOLA PALABRAS MAS FINN HUDSON- grito Rachel a todo pulmon y Santana deja de resistirse a las restricciones de Sam y Matt, y se le acerco, justo cuando Quinn entra al salón…- ERES DETESTABLE, Y REALMENTE ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ODIARTE- y Quinn la mira sorprendida al ver sus ojos- DI UNA SOLA PALABRA MAS Y ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TERMINES BAJO TIERRA- y miro a Santana- Calmate San, y gracias, pero ahora llevate a Mercedes y Britt contigo que la hora de glee empezara y no querran llegar tarde- y ella asiente y se va con Mercedes y Brittany, pero no sin antes mirar a Finn con todo el odio que puede demostrar, y Rachel mira a Sam y Matt- A lo suyo, ustedes también- y ellos asienten y Rachel los mira salir y va hacia la puerta y la cierra- A sentarse todos- ordeno sin mirarlos…

Y todos se sientan…

Me guste o no- siguio Rachel y los miro- Finn es parte del club- añadio- Pero creo que esta muy claro que trabajar con el, no es para nada lo que quiero en este momento-

No eres la única- dijo Mike molesto mirando a Finn quien mira el piso, y Blaine y Tina asienten

Pero- siguio Rachel- Por la sobrevivencia de Nuevas Direcciones, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, porque este club me importa mas que las idioteces de algunos de sus miembros- añadio- Por lo mismo Schue no sabra nada de esto, y mas aun ni siquiera notara nuestro malestar, esta claro-

Si- dijeron todos

Bien- y con eso se sento al lado de Puck

Sorprendente- murmuro Rory y Blaine a su lado asiente

Por algo es la capitana- añadio Blaine y Rory lo mira- No sabias-

No- le dijo el irlandés- Pero no sorprende, Rachel tiene voz de líder- y Blaine asiente

Finn es el otro capitan- le dijo Blaine

Ups- murmuro Rory y Blaine asiente de nuevo y Schue entra y empieza la clase…

Rachel POV

Ya realmente no soporto a Finn, ya me saco de mis casillas, en serio, no puedo creer en lo que se ha convertido, su crueldad y brutez ya paso lo racional…

Pero por el club, hare las cosas bien, y no dejare que mis problemas personales se entrometan en mis metas y sueños…

Ahora bien, Blaine y yo aun tenemos cierto problema asi que llamamos a todos los que conocemos a hablar con nosotros, incluido Finn…

Por ello ahora, Ryan, Lauren, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Sam, Noah, Matt, Kurt, Finn, Artie y Rory, están sentados en el salón del coro y Blaine y yo estamos parados frente a ellos, y les explicamos nuestro problema de la química, y como todo al parecer lo asocia al sexo, asi que queremos saber como han sido sus experiencias…y que es lo que piensan ellos…

Yo no tengo idea- dijo Rory rompiendo el silencio que hay en el salón- Soy virgen y no me avergüenza decirlo-

Quien mas es virgen- pregunto Blaine y el mismo, y Kurt, Mercedes y yo levantamos la mano- Vaya- y me di cuenta que Kurt mira confundido a su hermanastro pero no dice nada…raro pero sin importancia…

Chicos- llamo Matt- Que importancia tiene si tuvimos sexo o no-

No se trata del sexo en si, sino de los sentimientos que tuvieron o han tenido al experimentarlo- explique- Estamos tratando de entender esos sentimientos y asi usarlos a favor de nuestros personajes-

Ya veo- entendió Artie- Yo perdi mi virginidad con Brittany- dijo y todos lo miran- Me llamo por distintos nombres durante y despues, pero se sintio bien hacerlo, no se si puedo decir que sentí pasión o amor, pero eventualmente por ella si lo sentí-

Ok- dijo Blaine- Ya que nombramos a Britt, que hay de ti-

Yo perdi la mia en el campamento de porristas fue como una abducción de los Ovnis- dijo ella y todos la miramos confundidosi

Sentiste algo especial- le pregunte

No realmente- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

Que hay de ti San- pregunto Blaine

Tambien la perdi en el campamento, fue con uno de los instructores y realmente no sentí nada- conto Santana

Cuantos años tenían- pregunto Matt

15- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo- Puck la perdió antes de los 15- conto Santana y todos lo miramos, eso yo ya lo sabia

Una niñera- dijo Noah simplemente- Y es distinto para los hombres que para las mujeres, y ya les dije a ambos lo que pienso- y Blaine y yo asentimos

Chicos- llamo Mike y todos lo miramos- El sexo es solo lo físico, en cambio hacer el amor involucra ambos físico y emocional- y todos lo miramos intrigados- Yo perdi mi virginidad con Britt y no fue desagradable ni nada, pero ambos podemos decir que no sentimos nada en lo emocional- y Brittany asiente- Pero cuando T y yo nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, fue mas gratificante-

Y cual es el aporte- pregunto sarcástica Santana y Tina rola los ojos, y yo también…

Que piensen al cantar juntos y al actuar que se están entregando por completo- nos dijo Tina- No importa si realmente son sus personajes en ustedes, física y emocionalmente entreguen lo todo, y la pasión les nacera-

Ademas tienen la ventaja- intervino Mike- De que ambos se conocen y son amigos y confían en el otro- y ambos asentimos

Y que tienen una pasión muy grande- acoto Ryan y todos lo miramos- A ambos les apasiona la música y cuando cantan se refleja, entonces refléjenselo al otro- añadio- Y dejen de preguntar si somos o no vírgenes y de pensar en sexo- ordeno y todos nos reimos

Opino igual- dijo Quinn y todos asienten

Ok, entendimos- dije y mire a Blaine que asiente- Gracias y lamentamos haberlo puesto incomodos- les dije

No hay problema- aseguro Sam- Es incomodo, pero si necesitan ayuda para eso estamos- añadio y Blaine y yo le sonreímos

Ahora debemos trabajar con lo que tenemos- me dijo Blaine y yo asiento…porque ahora todo dependerá de nosotros…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Consideren el capitulo 5 de Glee superado, si bien aun me falta el estreno de la obra, ese capitulo vendra despues de algo con lo que quizas me odien, pero espero que entiendan porque lo hago...el titulo del que viene: DOLOROSO OLVIDO :(, lo mas probable es que lo suba el jueves...<p>

Comenten y haganme saber que les parecio :)


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias Wind White y cala16 por sus comentarios, y si Finn es idiota y todo lo que quieran y su problema es ser un inmaduro, y ya en el capitulo anterior salio uno de sus secretos, aun quedan dos y de uno de ellos aparecio un detalle que dice cual es en el capitulo anterior tambien...

Pero en fin, vi Glee y como ya les dije no me gusta para nada lo que estan haciendo con la serie, pero vi de nuevo el capitulo y puse mas atencion a lo que hablaron Shelby y Quinn, y estoy de acuerdo con muchos que Quinn necesita ayuda, pero en algo tiene razon ella dio a Beth para que tuviera una vida mejor y no por dinero como Shelby, y ademas Shelby aun para mi no muestra intentos de querer formar una relacion con su hija y hacer las cosas bien, ademas cuando ella puso las necesidades de Rachel en primer lugar cuando la rechazo en el ultimo capitulo de la 1ra temporada, ella dijo lo que ella necesitaba y le dio lo mismo lo que Rachel estaba sintiendo, ademas corrio a buscar una bebe, Beth, al hospital...triste pero cierto, y como no puedo por alguna e inexplicable razon crearme un tumblr es que los aburro con esto :)

Solo espero que no me odien con este capitulo...cala16 en especial por lo que dijiste en tu comentario, lo siento :(...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>20<p>

DOLOROSO OLVIDO

Rachel POV

Blaine y yo hemos trabajado en nuestros personajes con mayor ahinco desde que hablamos con nuestros amigos, y nos tiene un poco mas tranquilos nuestros avances…y ya falta cada vez menos para el estreno…

Pero realmente no me tiene tan preocupada, como otra cosa que me tiene feliz y nerviosa…tanto que me cuesta un poco concentrarme en mi trabajo de ingles que estoy haciendo con Brittany…

Rach- me llamo ella

Si- le dije mirándola…

NN POV

No estas molesta conmigo- le pregunto Brittany a Rachel, la que la mira confundida- Porque me fui con San-

No- le aseguro Rachel- Te apoyo si crees que es lo mejor para ustedes- y ella asiente- Ademas que no importa lo que pasa respecto a Glee, San y tu siempre serán mis amigas- y Brittany le sonríe- De por si tengo otras cosas en mente a ahora y no tienen nada que ver con el club- añadio

Ok, pero que te ocupa la cabeza, además de Puck- le dijo Britt y al mencionar a Puck, Rachel se puso colorada…- Puck, no estaras…-

Aun no se- susurro Rachel- Sabes que estoy enamorada de el- y Britt asiente y alguien presta atención a la conversación…- Y pasado mañana cumplimos 5 meses juntos, lo que es bastante para el-

Cierto, Puck jamás ha durado con nadie tanto- concordo Britt y Rachel asiente- Y tienen planes-

Si- le dijo sonriendo Rachel- Y estoy super emocionada por darle mi regalo, pero también nerviosa, porque no se si le gustara- añadio sonrojándose…

De seguro le gustara, y mas si te vistes sexy para la ocasión- le dijo Britt sonriendo- Ya sabes lencería de encaje y un sexy vestido- añadio insinuativa y Rachel se sonroja…y la persona que escucha entro en pánico…

Crees que debería comprar algo nuevo- le pregunto Rachel y Brittany asiente- Ok, entonces hoy despues de las practicas vamos al mall-

San y Quinn también- y Rachel asiente

Y Tina- añadio Rachel y Brittany asiente

Ok, pero solo si me dejas ayudarte a arreglarte antes de tu cita- pidio Brittany y Rachel asiente…y luego ambas siguen trabajando…al tocar la campana y darla la clase por finalizada, todos se van…

Tengo que hacer algo y rápido- dijo no otra que Shelby…- Pero que…- dijo pensativa…y mientras tiene su teléfono en la mano se da cuenta de algo y sonríe…

Y Rachel fue al mall con sus amigas y compro un lindo vestido…y por si acaso la lencería también…

Al dia siguiente Rachel y Puck estaban en la habitación de ella besándose, cuando el teléfono de Puck sono y tuvo que salir a contestar…y cuando volvio, Rachel le sonríe…

Quien era- le pregunto

Shelby- le contesto Puck y Rachel esta confundida- Recuerdas que te dije que le ofreci que si necesitaba ayuda con Beth, me llamara y todo- y Rachel asiente- Pues necesita ayuda con Beth-

Ok, me parece bien, podras verla- y Puck asiente- Cuando-

Mañana-

Mañana- pregunto confundida Rachel- Mañana despues de la escuela-

Si, tiene una reunión de 7 a 9 de la noche asi que me pidió que cuidara a Beth- le conto Puck…

Y dijiste que si- pregunto bajito, y el asiente- Oh- exclamo…- Bueno es genial- le dijo sonriendo…aunque su sonrisa no es tan grande de lo normal…

Por cierto en que estábamos- le pregunto Puck…y Rachel lo mira confundida- Ya sabes-…y ella lo mira…- Rach- la llamo, pero ella solo lo mira…- Pasa algo- pregunto confundido…

No, lo siento- se disculpo y dejo de verlo- Ibamos a hacer la tarea- le dijo mirándolo de nuevo

En serio- pregunto incrédulo y ella asiente segura- Rayos-

No te quejes Noah- le dijo ella severamente y se movio a su bolso…despues de que ambos hicieran la tarea y comieran algo, Rachel bajo con Puck a despedirlo…ya que si bien muchas veces se queda con ella, cuando sus papas se van de viaje, su mama le demando que hoy fuera a casa…

Por cierto, preciosa- empezó Puck y Rachel sonríe de verdad ahora…- Mañana…deberías ir en tu auto, porque como tengo practicas despues de ellas me ire directo a casa de Shelby- añadio…y la sonrisa de Rachel desapareció…

Oh- dijo y el asiente- Ok, no hay problema-

Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana- y ella asiente y el le da un pequeño beso y se va…dejando a una confundida, y triste Rachel…

Rachel POV

Bueno…una de dos, uno, que me encanta, me tiene una sorpresa y esta actuando como que olvido…y dos que es algo doloroso, pero de cierta forma entendible, esta tan blindado por pasar tiempo con Beth que se le olvido que estamos de aniversarion… ojala sea la primera…aunque ahora tengo que llamar a alguien para cancelar mi regalo por ahora…

Y por cierto, como el universo no me quiere…tenia que ser la segunda…porque en ningún momento hoy me ha dicho, Feliz Aniversario, o algo…y cada vez que intento decirle algo, algo pasa y debemos separarnos…y despues de mi penúltimo periodo no lo vi mas…por lo que simplemente me fui a casa…y estaba viendo una película, comiendo helado…cuando la puerta sono…

Hola Rach- me saludo Britt animada…oh, lo olvide…

Hola Britt, pasa- le dije y ella entra…

Bueno, vamos arriba a ponerte linda para tu cita- me dijo emocionada

Eh, Britt, Noah y yo cancelamos nuestra cita- le dije y me mira confundida- Tenia que hacer algo con su familia y tuvimos que cancelar…- añadi

Que raro- me dijo y la miro confundida- Fui a comprar algo a la tienda y me encontré con su mama y dijo que estaba super emocionada porque tu y el estaban de aniversario hoy y que sabia que saldrían…- añadio…y yo con eso ya no pude mas y me puse a llorar…- Rach…- me llamo Britt preocupada y me abrazo…

Noah se olvido- le dije sollozando- Ayer Shelby lo llamo para pedirle ayuda con Beth y el acepto, y pensé que igualmente lo recordaría aunque no tuviéramos nuestra cita, pero no- añadi…

Le dijiste algo- me pregunto una vez me movio hacia la sala…

No pude, cada vez que intentaba decirle algo, algo me lo impedía, ya fuera uno de los chicos o alguna porrista- le conte y ella asiente…- Es la primera vez que olvida algo, y duele mucho- añadi sollozando y Brittany me abraza apretadito…y como mis papas no están decidió pasar la noche conmigo…mas cuando recibi un mensaje de Noah diciéndome que no podría recogerme mañana en la mañana…lo que me provoco otro set de lagrimas mas…hasta que Britt y yo nos acostamos en mi cama, mientras ella me hace cariño…el sueño me venció…

NN POV

Britt se da cuenta que Rachel se quedo dormida…y toma su celular…

_Britt, es tarde_- contesto Santana adormilada

Hay que matar a Puck- dijo seria Britt

_Ah_- dijo confundida la latina- _Me perdi, matar a Puck_-

Si, matarlo- añadio molesta

_Que hizo_-

Hizo llorar a Rach- contesto Britt mas molesta…

_Como… no me digas que el muy bastardo le puso los cuernos_- pregunto molesta Santana

No, pero de cierta forma si-

_No entiendo_-

No, no la engaño con nadie- siguió Britt- Pero si, porque la boto por otra y en un dia importante, mas aun olvido que el dia era importante-

_Britt estoy algo adormilada aun y no entiendo mucho_- dijo Santana- _Haber si entiendo Puck no engaño a Rachel_-

No-

_Ok, pero la boto por otra_- siguió y Britt emite un sonido asintiendo- _Por quien_-

Beth y Shelby-

_Como Beth y Shelby_- pregunto Santana y Brittany le cuenta lo que le dijo Rachel…- _Ok, entiendo, y además se le olvido la cita y el aniversario_-

Exacto- dijo Britt

_Para resumir…_- siguió Santana, porque realmente su cerebro esta funcionando lento…no la culpen es tarde…- _Puck acepto ir a cuidar a Beth, olvidando no solo la cita con Rachel_-

Cosa que Rachel entiende, hasta ella la hubiera rendado la cita- añadio Britt

_Ok…la cita no es importante entonces, porque Rach la hubiera re agendado_- entendió Santana- _Pero no solo olvido la cita, sino que también el aniversario_- añadio

Si, eso paso-

_Si hay que matarlo_- coincidió Santana…y tiene una idea- _Ahora asegurate de que Rachel no llegue muy temprano a la escuela, yo me encargo de Puck…_-

Ok- entendió Britt…y luego ambas colgaron…y Britt se encargo de demorar a Rachel…mientras Santana en la escuela le toma el brazo a Puck y lo arrastra a un salón de clases…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>En serio no me odien :(<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

cala-16, gracias por no odiarme y yo opino igual respecto a que debe haber algo de peleas, sino todo seria irreal :), y es cierto solo dos veces Shelby y Rachel han tenido acercamientos y en ningun punto Rachel le ha reclamado su rechazo, solo lo menciono, y si Puck fue un idiota y Wind White eres bienvenida a acompañar a Santana, aunque creo que es capaz de manejarse muy bien sola, sino vean la cachetada que le dio a Finn :D...gracias a ambos por sus comentarios, y no se molesten tanto con Puck, ya veran porque lo digo :)

Y sinceramente me esta dando asco la relacion entre Shelby y Puck en la serie, mas aun cuando ahora Mark Salling dijo que la relacion va en serio, lo unico bueno es que Shelby solo estara por 12 episodios, asi que tengo algo de fe de que la estupidez no durara...me pregunto mierda (perdon por el lenguaje) tienen en la cabeza los escritores de Glee...

Pero, Glee no me pertenece :(, seria tan genial que si me perteneciera :D, pero no es de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brenna y Brad Falchuck, realmente quiero golpearlos, y ya que Brad Falchuk tiene twitter le hice saber que lo odio a el y a sus idiotas de amigos...

Ojala les guste este capitulo :D, y lamento si los aburro con mis descargos...ahora disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

><p>21<p>

HABLANDO CON PUCK Y CON SHELBY

NN POV

Que mierda te pasa- dijo molesto Puck soltándose del agarre de Santana

Me pasa- empezó molesta Santana- De que me esforze mucho para que tuvieras a la chica que querías y ahora resulta que quieres arruinar mi esfuerzo- añadio y Puck la mira confundido…

De que hablas- le pregunto

De que estoy a punto de matarte por lo que paso ayer- le dijo molesta Santana

Que paso ayer-

Bueno al parecer nada paso- siguió Santana- Porque decidiste irte con tu adorable hija y su madre adoptiva- añadio

Como sabes que estuve con Beth ayer- pregunto confundido

Porque Rach le conto a Britt ayer- le dijo Santana- Cuando fue a ayudar a Rach a arreglarse para su cita de aniversario con su novio- y Puck abre los ojos…- Y resulto que el muy imbécil no solo olvido la cita, cita que por cierto Rachel no le importaba perder tanto con tal que su novio tuviera la oportunidad de ver a su hija- pauso- No, lo peor es que el muy animal olvido el aniversario- termino…

Mierda- gruño Puck

Lo mismo pensé yo cuando me entere- siguió Santana- Y mas cuando me entere que Rachel había pasado toda la maldita tarde llorando por tu imbécil trasero-

Mierda- repitió Puck- Se me fue por completo- añadio

En serio lo olvidaste- le pregunto molesta

Tengo su regalo comprado desde hace semanas San, asi que por completo no lo olvide, pero si que era ayer- le dijo Puck- Mierda-

Porque no la recogiste hoy- le pregunto Santana

Porque Shelby se demoro mas en su reunión y llego como a las 11 y estaba muerto, Beth tiene demasiada energía- le conto y Santana asiente

Mira Puck- siguió Santana- Entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con Beth y todo pero tienes que tener tus prioridades, sobre todo cuando se que le dijiste a Rachel que Beth viene en segundo lugar respecto a tu relación con ella y que no la dejarías de lado, o ahora que viste a Beth cambiaste de idea- pregunto

No, no he cambiado de idea- aseguro Puck

Entonces ponte en el lugar de Rachel- siguió San- Si ella tuviera un hijo y olvidara todo respecto a ti te molestaría, no- y Puck asiente- Y peor aun, si tu bastardo de padre fuera el padre adoptivo del hijo de Rachel y la llamara y corriera en su ayuda que sentieras-

Rabia, enojo, molestia, entre otras- le contesto Puck

Ahí tienes- siguió San- Con la diferencia que Rachel quiere que estes cerca de Beth, por ello jamás te pedirá que no vayas a verla- y Puck asiente- Pero en el fondo se que siente que olvidaste todo por tu ceguera por pasar tiempo con tu hija y eso le debe doler en el alma, mas cuando le dijiste lo que le dijiste- pauso…y se acerco a la puerta del salón…- Te guste o no, vas a tener que decidir en algún punto si Rachel es lo que quieres…-

Eso no esta en discusión- la interrumpió Puck- Sabes que la amo- añadio

Si, pero Rach esta enamorada de ti, lo que es distinto- aclaro Santana- Porque Rachel te escogerá a ti por sobretodos, en cambio tu, estas dispuesto a escogerla a ella por sobre tu propia hija…como ambas encajan en tu vida- pauso- Porque creeme Puck, que eventualmente Rachel decidirá por ti, si tu no decides-

Y que crees que decidirá-

Terminar- dijo segura Santana- Terminar porque te facilita las cosas, porque a pesar que te ama con su alma, incluso mas de lo que amo al imbécil de Hudson y creeme que lo hace- pauso y Puck asiente…- Ella sabe cuan importante es Beth para ti y con tal de que estes con tu hija, se hara a un lado, aunque la mate por dentro- y con eso Santana salió de la habitación…

Puck POV

Despues que Santana se fue…me fui también necesito pensar…y aun no puedo ver a Rachel…

Mierda…y mil veces mierda…esa cita la planeamos hace semanas…y yo voy y la olvido…pero lo peor…como MIERDA me olvide de nuestro aniversario…

Beth…

Simplemente Beth…estaba tan emocionado de que Shelby me dejara verla de nuevo…que no me di cuenta de las caras de Rachel…y de cómo su sonrisa desapareció cuando le conte…debió estar esperando que recordara nuestros planes…y yo el muy imbécil…mierda…cada una de sus caras durante esa tarde…y yo se leer sus caras…cuando esta triste, feliz, todo…pero por mi ceguera por Beth, no vi nada…

Ahora entiendo porque se veía bajoneada cada vez que la vi ayer y como que quería decirme algo, pero no podía porque algo nos hacia separarnos…lo peor ayer ni me despedi de ella como usualmente nos despedimos antes de ir a clases…lo que significa que ayer no la bese en todo el maldito dia…Y si eso no fuera poco, ni considere extraño su mensaje de texto de respuesta de anoche, que fue un simplemente _"Ok"_…cuando por lo general son mas largos y añade un "te amo"…

Y lo peor es que Santana tiene razón…Rachel en algún punto decidirá que lo mejor es que este solo y asi poder concentrarme en Beth…pero no quiero eso…no puedo perderla…no puedo…no cuando por fin en mi maldita vida soy feliz…y es gracias a ella…

Y se lo que le dije…y es cierto…no soy el papa de Beth, jamás lo sere…y tampoco puedo serlo aunque quisiera…no tengo nada para ofrecerle…hasta Rachel me lo dijo, si quiero algún dia ser un buen padre, del que Beth este orgullosa también, tengo que pensar en mi futuro y concentrarme en el y salir de este estúpido pueblo…y si miro para adelante aunque sea un poquito…Rachel esta ahí con su enorme sonrisa a mi lado…siempre…

Tengo que arreglar las cosas…empezando por hablar con Shelby…quiero pasar tiempo con Beth, pero Shelby también tiene que respetar como yo la respeto de que tengo familia, y Rachel es parte de esa familia…asi que la fui a ver…antes de hablar con Rachel…y esta en su salón de su grupo…

Necesitamos hablar- le dije

De que- me pregunto confundida

Se que te prometi ayudarte con Beth- empeze y ella asiente- Pero creo que deberías pensar en también contratar una niñera-

Porque- me pregunto confundida

Porque no siempre estare disponible para cuidarla- le dije seguro

Y eso porque- me pregunto confundida- Porque digo tu quieres ser parte de la vida de Beth, o no-

Si quiero- le dije seguro- Pero en orden a tener un futuro, necesito también concentrarme en mi, mis estudios y mi novia-

Entiendo de los estudios, pero que tiene que ver tu novia- me pregunto

Mi futuro la incluye- le dije seguro…y se largo a reir…- Que es tan gracioso- le pregunte confundido

Noah, en serio crees que Rachel y tu sobrevivirán la secundaria- me pregunto y yo asiento…- Por favor, ambos son adolescentes, no querras atarte a una sola mujer por el resto de tu vida y terminar como William…- me dijo…y ahora entiendo adonde va…

Pues si quiero- le dije seguro- Shelby, no me conoces en lo absoluto- segui

Se que…- empezó…

Espera dejame hablar- la interrumpi y ella asiente- Ok, desde que perdi mi virginidad a los 14 que me acuesto con todo la mujer que me pasa por delante- y ella me mira sorprendida- Mi negocio de limpiar piscinas lo abri a los 15 y además de ganar dinero me acostaba con las mujeres de tu edad y algunas un poco mas mayores- y cada vez esta mas sorprendida- A los 16 fue cuando vi a tu hija por primera vez y la bese a la fuerza, porque llevaba meses queriendo besarla, pero jamás me hizo caso, porque jamás le mostre respeto, y dias despues me acoste con Quinn y engendramos a Beth, y me volvi amigo de tu hija porque le tire un granizado, porque no podía aguantar que pensara que era cobarde y le cante a ella mi primer solo en glee, porque ella lo vale…nos volvimos amigos, nada mas porque ella pensaba que sentía algo por Quinn, y lo hacia, finalmente tenia a mi bebe- pause…- Pero Quinn y yo no duramos y termine en el reformatorio porque perdi a Beth, y mi mama y yo peleábamos por todo, y Quinn no me daba ni la hora…y lo peor, aunque solo cuando vine a verla con Finn de nuevo, es que me di cuenta de que me molestaba que tu hija fuera feliz con el y tuvieran historia juntos…y cuando terminaron estaba contento y triste, pero porque ella estaba triste y cuando la vi besarse con otro tipo todo se hizo claro y me di cuenta de que la quería conmigo-

Noah…-

Aun no termino- la interrumpi- Rach y yo seguimos siendo amigos, hasta que por fin se saco a Finn del corazón y sabia que debía hacer mi movimiento con ella, pero empezó a ignorarme y le lance otro granizado y ella uno a mi y nos besamos y nos evitamos de nuevo, porque pensaba que ella solo me veía como un amigo y sabia que ese beso estaba destruyendo nuestra amistad…hasta que me canto una canción en glee y supe que sentía lo mismo que yo…- pause…- Estoy enamorado hasta las patas de Rachel Barbara Berry, y desde que me di cuenta de ello, ella es la única que existe para mi, nadie mas me hace sentir nada…llevo meses sin acostarme con nadie, porque ella se merece que espere- pause…- Porque gracias a ella me llevo bien con mi mama y mi hermana, deje de culparme por lo que paso entre Finn, Quinn y yo, y entendí que debo ser mejor y estar orgulloso de mi, y asi los demás, y por sobretodo Beth lo estarán- y ella me mira pestañeando- Tu hija es de oro, soy jodidamente feliz con ella y no voy a hacer nada para perderla ahora que la tengo, y si piensas que lo que siento es ridículo, entonces jamás has sabido lo que es el verdadero amor- wow, que profundo…- Rach es mi conciencia, y además mi presente y futuro, y si puedo añadir a Beth a la ecuación lo hare, pero no por ella perderé a Rachel, no cuando renuncie a ser su papa y tu tienes esos derechos- termine finalmente…wow jamás había hablado tanto…y tiene una expresión en la cara difícil de leer…

Lo siento- me dijo sin mirarme finalmente…

No entiendo- le dije

Lamento haberme metido entre Rachel y tu- siguió…de que habla…- Sabia que si te pedia que cuidaras a Beth ayer aparecerías, y asi Rachel no te daría su regalo de aniversario- añadio

Como mierdas sabes de mi aniversario con Rach- le pregunte

El dia anterior al que te llame, la oi hablando con su amiga y se sonrojaba y hablaron de lencería de encaje…-

Y creiste que Rachel se acostaría conmigo- termine por ella y ella asiente…

Me asuste- me dijo- Ella sigue siendo mi bebe, de alguna forma, y pensar en que es una mujer ya y no poder hacer algo para aconsejarla…-

Rach no se acostara conmigo- le dije seguro y ella me mira- Aun no esta lista, creeme, lo se, tengo la experiencia como para saberlo- añadi- Y lo que hiciste es simplemente cruel-

Lo se- me dijo

Sabias que la idea de ver a Beth me cegaria- y ella asiente- Como lo sabias…-

Porque cuando vi a Rachel por primera vez en las locales hace dos años, ella era en todo lo que pensaba- me dijo- Y cuando Jessie me llamo para decirme que podía verla de lejos de nuevo cuando la llevo a comer, nada me detuvo, es mi hija, al igual como Beth es la tuya- añadio…

Y no te importo en lo mas minimo lo que eso significaría para Rachel- le pregunte molesto…

Si, pero era mejor que…-

No, no tienes idea- la interrumpi cabreado…- A Rach no le importa si veo a Beth, pero ahora por tu maldita culpa, no solo la lastime, sino que la defraude al igual que tu-

Yo…-

Si te preguntabas porque Rachel te odia- segui y ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos- Esta es tu respuesta, jamás piensas en ella, en sus sentimientos, solo piensas en TI, te pones a ti en primer lugar, cuando ella debe serlo, porque se supone que la amas- pause- Lo peor es que me hiciste hacer lo mismo que tu, y ponerla en segundo lugar, cuando le prometi que no lo haría- y me acerque a la puerta- Vere a Beth los jueves en la tarde y domingos en la mañana y si te rehusas le dire a Rachel lo que hiciste- y con eso sali del salón sin esperar a que accediera…

Perra bastarda…le agradezco que ame a Beth…pero que se meta en mi relación con Rachel, usando a Beth y que además lastime deliberadamente a su propia hija, no se lo perdono…maldita Shelby…

Maldicion…bueno ahora ahora tengo que buscar a Rachel…pero antes debo ir a mi casa…asi que tengo que correr...

NN POV

Quinn ve a Puck alejarse, con una sonrisa en el rostro…y mira hacia el salón donde esta Shelby la que tiene su cara escondida en sus manos…- Perra- susurro- Si Puck no lo usa yo lo hare- añadio sonriendo y se fue…

CONTINUARA…


	22. Chapter 22

Glee no me pertenece :(...espero que compense el hecho que me demorare mas de lo que pense en subir nuevos capitulos, espero volver antes de que Glee vuelva :)

Beshitos a todos, y comenten :)

* * *

><p>22<p>

BRAZALETES Y UNA SORPRESA

Rachel POV

Despues de que Britt se demoro una eternidad en el baño y pude arreglarme salimos a la escuela en su auto…porque no tengo animos de manejar…y vi la camioneta de Noah en el estacionamiento, pero Britt y yo llegamos 10 minutos antes del toque de la campana asi que no tengo tiempo de ir a hablar con el…no que sepa que decirle…porque aun me duele mucho que haya olvidado nuestro aniversario…

Finalmente entre a tiempo a clases…y al parecer Noah esta igual que ayer o peor…porque lo fui a buscar a su casillero, pero ahora ni apareció…me duele mucho…pero no llorare…pero no quiero ir a clases…asi que me fui al auditorio…y llame a un amigo…que vino de inmediato e instalo algo en el escenario del auditorio y despues de probar lo que instalo con su peso, me dio ciertas indicaciones y despues me dijo que lo llamara si lo necesitaba…

Veran…han visto esas lianas de telas que usan los acróbatas en los circos…pues bien, Britt y yo en haras de darle mas flexibilidad a nuestro cuerpo, fuimos a un lugar a las afueras de Lima, en donde enseñan este arte…y es espectacular…y Coly, que es el amigo a quien llame había prometido instalarnos esas lianas aquí…si conseguía permiso de el director y al inicio de las clases consegui los permisos, pero no había llamado a Coly para que las instalara aun…y ahora me decidi…y puse una de mis canciones favoritas de Chris Daugthry…me encantan sus canciones…What about now…y empeze a bailar al ritmo de la música e incorpore la liana…

Y esta arriba enredada en esta, con mi cabeza hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados escuchando la musica…cuando…

Rach- sentí que alguien me llamo…en tono preocupado…y al abrir los ojos…no esta otro que Noah Puckerman aquí…

Que- le dije

Puedes bajarte de ahí- me pidió

Porque lo haría- le dije poniéndome derecha…con mi cuerpo en posición normal…mirándolo para abajo…

Solo baja, por favor…- me pidió de nuevo…esta asustado…

Te preocupa que este aquí arriba- le pregunte y el asiente- Ja, quien lo diría- añadi sarcástica…

Rach, se que estas molesta por lo de ayer- me dijo…que ahora lo recuerda…O?…

Te lo dijeron o lo recordaste solo- le pregunte…

Me lo dijeron- confeso…

Genial- dije secamente y movi la liana y subi mas arriba…e incluso le hice creer que me caería…

Mierda, Rachel- exclamo asustado y lo miro y realmente lo esta- Te pedi que bajaras, no que subieras mas arriba- añadio preocupado…

No tengo deseos de estar cerca de ti, asi que no bajare- le dije segura y el me mira herido…si igual me siento yo…

Lo siento- me dijo

Si, yo también- le dije y el me mira confundido

A que te refieres- me pregunto

A que no debi creer en lo que me dijiste- le dije…- Sabia que debía confiar en el hecho de que es imposible que una mujer venga en primer lugar a un hijo de un hombre, es la regla universal- añadi

No menti cuando dije lo que dije- me dijo- Si vienes primero para mi-

No mientas- le pedi y deje de verlo

No lo hago, Rach- me dijo- No niego que me nublo el hecho de querer ver a Beth de nuevo y pasar tiempo a solas con ella, y me dejo agotado, mas las practicas, dormi hasta mas tarde hoy, por eso te dije que no te recogería, no porque no te quisiera ver- pauso- Y olvidar nuestro aniversario, fue cruel de mi parte, no lo niego, pero sabes que no soy perfecto, y que eres mi primera…-

No vale esa escusa- le dije molesta- Planeamos esa cita hace semanas- añadi…tengo escondida mi cara en la tela…

Lo se y olvide la fecha del evento, no el evento en si- me dijo- Tengo hace semanas tu regalo- añadio…y estoy peleando las ganas de mirarlo…- Preciosa, tienes derecho a estar molesta, y puedes estarlo el tiempo que quieras, pero creeme cuando te digo que no menti, eres mi todo, Rach- y lo mire…- Y si Beth es mi hija, y te dije es importante y quiero tener la posibilidad de verla y ante las pocas oportunidades, mi cabeza se nublo, pero no puedo perderte por ella, ok, no te voy a dejar ir sin luchar-

Porque- susurre

Porque no solo te amo- me dijo sonriendo- Estoy enamorado de ti Rachel Barbara Berry, como jamás crei amar a nadie- añadio…y yo le sonrio…jamás me había dicho eso…y el sonríe…

Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Noah Elijah Puckerman- le dije sonriendo…y el me sonríe mas…

Ahora- empezó- Puedes por favor bajarte de ahí, antes de que me des una coronaria- añadio preocupado…y yo me rio…

Ok- le dije y el me mira aliviado y yo tense la liana y la envolví en mi de tal manera de poder soltarla a medida que caigo…

Rach…- me llamo Noah…y me deje caer…- WO- exclamo asustado cuando quede a unos centímetros del suelo…y Sali de la liana y me pare en el suelo finalmente…- Porque bajaste asi- me pregunto

Porque te merecías el susto- le dije- Y porque es la forma mas divertida de salir de la envoltura- añadi

Ok- me dijo finalmente y se me acerco- Estoy algo perdonado- me pregunto

Algo- le dije sonriendo…va a tener que hacer mucho merito…

Es un inicio- dijo y yo asiento- Quizas esto ayude- y tomo su bolso que estaba en el suelo y saco un paquete y me lo paso…- Es mi regalo para ti- añadio y yo asiento

Puedo abrirlo- le pregunte y el asiente…asi que lo abri…y es una caja de joyería y al abrirlo hay dos brazaletes en el, ambos de color plateado…- Son muy bellos-

Te gustan- me pregunto y yo asiento aun mirando mi regalo…uno de los brazaletes tiene entre una estrella de David y una guitarra pequeña las iniciales N.E.P, y el otro la misma estrella de David y otra estrella y las iniciales R.B.B…- Uno es para ti y el otro es mio- añadio Noah y lo miro…- Queria ponerte yo el tuyo y que me pusieras el mio tu- y yo asiento…- Hay algo mas- añadio y saco el que tiene mis iniciales y lo dio vuelta- Nuestras amigos nos llaman asi, y no me molesta tanto- añadio y al ver dice PUCKLEBERRY…lo que hizo reirme…- Es bobo-

No- le asegure- Es perfecto- le dije sonriendo y me beso…extrañe sus labios y la sensación que provoca el en mi…y al dejar de besarnos me sonríe y me tomo mi muñeca y me puso el brazalete…- Me quedo perfecto- y el asiente y tome el de el y se lo puse…- Este también- añadi sonriendo…

En serio lo siento preciosa- se disculpo de nuevo

Esta bien, este aniversario salió algo dramático- le dije y el asiente- Pero me dijiste que estas enamorado de mi, y eso vale mucho mas para mi que la cita que no tuvimos ayer, pero no vuelvas a olvidar algo- le pedi

Hare lo mejor posible, porque soy un chico despues de todo y no soy nada perfecto- me dijo

Eso es cierto- le dije divertida y el se rie y me beso de nuevo…y al separarnos- Este sábado debes hacer algo- le pregunte

No- me dijo seguro

Cien por ciento seguro de que no veras a Beth o que Shelby te pedirá algo- le pregunte

Cien por ciento seguro- me dijo

Ok, porque este sábado te doy tu regalo, asi que te recogeré en tu casa a las 11 y ten tu guitarra lista- le dije y el esta confundido- Y no tienes derecho alguno a preguntar que es-

Ok- concedió…y despues de arreglar las lianas y hacerlas mágicamente desaparecer como me dijo Noah…nos fuimos del auditorio…y Noah me dijo que Santana hablo con el…por lo que abrace a mi amiga…y a Britt…y los ensayos para la obra se intenisificaron…pero finalmente el sábado llego y recogi a un confundido Noah de su casa…y llegamos a una casa a las afueras de Lima…

Quien vive aquí- me pregunto

Un amigo de mi papa- le conteste y lo mire- Es una persona bastante especial- le dije- Asi que si te dice pio, has pio- le aconseje…es algo mentirita…solo quiero molestarlo…

Ok- me dijo- Pero porque estamos aquí-

Eso lo se yo y tu lo sabras despues- le dije sonriendo malévolamente y Sali del auto y el detrás- No olvides tu guitarra- y el asiente…y toque el sitofono…

_Si_- contesto una voz de mujer del otro lado…

Juni, soy Rachel Berry-

_Oh, Srta. Ray entre_- y la puerta sono y le tome la mano a Noah y entramos…

Srta. Ray- susurro Noah y yo me rio

No me llames asi aquí- le aconseje y el me mira confundido y llegamos a la entrada de la casa y mire a Noah- Y no digas además que la casa parece una mansión o nada respecto a todo lo que veas…de hecho es aconsejable que hables solo si te preguntan algo- y el esta mas confundido- Noah, solo di ok-

Ok- respondió y yo asiento y abri la puerta…

Puck POV

Ok, el regalo de Rachel esta cada vez mas raro…pero bueno…al entrar a la casa…este lugar es espectacular…es una maldita mansión…

Srta. Ray- dijo alguien de pronto y al ver es una mujer de unos 60

Hola Juni- la saludo Rachel…raro nombre y la mujer asiente- El es Noah Puckerman mi novio- me presento y yo asiento y la mujer me miro de arriba abajo…

Tal cual y el Sr. Hiry lo describió- dijo Juni…de quien hablara…y Rachel asiente…- Y el y el Sr. Ley estan bien-

Lo están ambos- contesto Rachel…

Me alegra- dijo sonriendo Juni- Síganme- y Rachel asiente y la seguimos a la sala de la casa…y es wow…enorme tiene un televisor enorme…todo es enorme- Tomen asiento- y ambos nos sentamos- Algo de beber- pregunto

Agua para ambos- le dijo Rachel...y Juni asiente y se va…

Ok, quienes son Hiry y Ley- le pregunte susurrando y ella me mira y me sonríe

Mis papas- me dijo y la miro confundido- A Juni le gusta cortar los nombre y fusionarlos con la letra final de tu apellido, por eso soy Ray- y ahora entiendo…- Pero no te preocupes no te dira de ninguna forma, porque no te conoce bien, en cambio a mi me conoce desde que ando en pañales- y yo asiento…y Juni volvio con nuestras aguas…

El Señor bajara pronto- nos informo y Rachel asiente- Y si ven a Sabinea o Carinea grite Srta. Ray- y Rachel asiente y Juni se fue…

Sabinea y Carinea-

Sabina y Carlos- me dijo Rachel- Los hijos mellizos del amigo de mi papa- añadio

Su apellido termina con inea- pregunte y ella niega con la cabeza- Me perdi-

Tiene que ver de donde viene Juni, Nueva Guinea- me aclaro Rachel- Y los adora como sus nietos, entonces apenas los vio les puso asi…- y yo asiento…

Cuantos años tienen- pregunte

5- me contesto…y estuvimos en silencio un rato…cuando…

RAY- grito alguien y apareció en el sillón saltando una niña de cabello color miel y ojos azules de tes blanca…

Hola Sabinea- la saludo Rachel y la niña se cruzo de brazos- Sabina la babina- le dijo Rachel haciéndole cosquillas y la niña se rie…y alguien me toco el brazo…y al mirar…un niño con el mismo color de cabello, ojos y piel que la niña me mira…

Quien eres- me pregunto

Soy Pu…- empeze…

Noah- me interrumpió Rachel y me miro y se acerco a mi oído- No les digas tu apodo- y la miro confundido, pero asiento

Si, soy Noah- le dije al niño y el asiente

Carlos- me extendió la mano y yo le di la mia

Como están los dos torbellinos- les pregunto Rachel mientras tiene a Sabina sentada en el regazo…y ellos conversan con ella…y me di cuenta que se le da natural ser dulce con los niños…despues de un rato…- Ok, ahora le gritare a Juni y que harán ustedes- les pregunto

Huir- susurraron ambos y Rachel asiente y me mira

Tapate los oídos- me aconsejo y yo asiento y lo hice y Rachel salto encima del sillón…y tomo aire…- AUXILIO!- grito a todo pulmon y los niños salieron corriendo y Juni llego corriendo segundos despues…

Donde están- pregunto

Huyeron- dijo Rachel asustada

Esos niños- y se fue refunfuñando Juni y Rachel se sienta a mi lado de nuevo…

Que fue eso…- pregunte

Eso…- empezó alguien y al ver es un hombre alto de tes blanca y ojos azules, y de cabello castaño- Fue la forma de Ray de ayudar a mis hijos a engañar a Juni-

Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel, pero por su voz realmente no lo siente

No mientas Ray- le dijo el hombre y me miro- Soy Reagan Salaman, mucho gusto- se presento

Un placer- le dije- Noah Puckerman- añadi y el asiente y nos dimos la mano y miro a Rachel…

Jan te envía saludos- y Rachel asiente

Apenas llegue a casa le envio un email- aseguro Rachel y el asiente- Y Sabrina- pregunto

En su estudio de baile, tiene una presentación en unos dias en Columbia y esta ensayando- contesto el hombre y me miro- Ray habla de mi esposa- y yo asiento- No debes saber nada de nosotros-

No realmente- y el se rie y miro a Rachel

Dramatica hasta el final- le dijo

Solo cumplo las reglas de Juni, sabes que la respeto- le dijo Rachel y el hombre la mira con las cejas levantadas- Si la respeto, pero también es divertido hacer que Sabi y Carlos la vuelvan algo loca- y el hombre asiente…

En fin, a lo que vinieron- y Rachel asiente- Siganme- y lo seguimos…- Como sabras Rachel te dijo que no hablaras a menos que te hablaramos- y yo asiento- Eso es porque Juni considera de mal gusto que extraños hablen cuando nadie les ha autorizado a hablar, y además tampoco nos gusta sentirnos superiores a otros, somos gente normal que ha tenido suerte de ganar mas dinero y poder darse lujos-

Entiendo- le dije y llegamos a una puerta y el la abre y adentro…- WOW- exclame… es un estudio de grabación…como el de las películas y series de televisión…es enorme…

Los dejare solos unos minutos- dijo el Sr. Salaman y salió…y mire a Rachel…la que me sonríe

Reagan trabaja en la industria de la música- empezó- Es productor musical-

Wow- dije…

Lo se, es impresionante- siguió y yo asiento…- Hace años que quiere que grabe algo para el y decidi que quiero grabar Get it Right, y me pareció buena idea que grabaras algo igualmente-

Algo- pregunte confundido

Para Beth- siguió…y estoy sorprendido- Recuerdas cuando le cantaste en el club- y yo asiento- Seria lindo que le grabaras esa canción y alguna otra que quieras dedicarle- pauso…- Y además no tiene que ser todas de inmediato todo, excepto que ya traje la partitura de la canción de Kiss- pauso- Reagan trabaja desde aquí y puedes venir cuando quieras a grabar algo, aunque debes llamarlo antes, para saber si no esta demasiado ocupado-

Este es mi regalo- pregunte y ella asiente

Esta bien- me pregunto y yo la abrazo…

Es perfecto, preciosa- le dije…me trajo a un estudio de grabación…es genial…y la miro- Eres grandiosa-

Gracias- me dijo y la puerta se abrió…

Listos- nos pregunto y ambos asentimos- Ok, Ray tu vas primero y asi le mostramos a Noah como se hace, ok- y Rachel asiente y saca de su bolso unas hojas…y el las toma…- Get it Right- dijo leyendo la letra y despues miro a Rachel…- De donde sacaste esto-

La escribi- le contesto Rachel simplemente y el la mira sorprendido

Ok- dijo el- Oh, olvide el agua- añadio…

Esta bien, voy donde Juni- dijo Rachel y salió de la habitación…mientras el Sr. Salaman mira las hojas que Rachel le paso…y cada vez sus ojos se sorprenden mas…

Es mas sorprendente escucharla cantar esa canción, Sr.- le dije y el me mira

Llamame Reagan, me siento viejo cuando me llaman Sr.- me pidió y yo asiento- Y toma asiento- y ambos nos sentamos frente al equipo y el sigue mirando la canción…- Es increíble que haya escrito esto- siguió- Ray es una caja de pandora-

No entiendo- y el me mira

Jamas sabes con lo que te vas a encontrar y sorprender- me dijo con una sonrisa- Cuando tenia 10, trate de que entrara a un estudio de grabación y darle un demo a la discográfica con la que trabajo, pero no quizo, y aun no quiere-

Porque acepto grabar ahora entonces- le pregunte confundido

Por ti- me dijo simplemente y yo estoy confundido- Favor, por favor- y ahora entiendo- No usare el disco para dárselo a la discográfica, pero quiero tener su voz y con esta canción, es perfecto-

Porque quiere su voz en un disco- pregunte

Porque tiene una voz de un angel- me dijo y yo asiento…y Rach volvio…y empezó a grabar…- Ves, un angel- y yo asiento de nuevo…y entendí lo que se hace…- Ok, la partitura que añadio Ray es Beth de Kiss-

Si-

Trajiste tu guitarra- y yo asiento- Tiene para conectarse a un parlante- y vuelvo a asentir- Entonces conectala en el que esta adentro y como asumo que sabes nivelarlo, te dare ciertas indicaciones- y yo asiento…

Suerte- me dijo Rachel y yo la bese y me meti a la habitación…y grabar la canción fue toda una experiencia…aunque me hizo cantarla dos veces mas…

NN POV

Tiene una voz exquisita- dijo Reagan escuchando cantar a Puck…

Tiene futuro como para ser aprobado por la discográfica o no- le pregunto Rachel y Reagan la mira

Si toma clases y se perfecciona, lo tiene y mucho- y miro a Puck- Mas por si solo que por recomendación, el chico es un diamante en bruto- añadio y Rachel miro a Puck sonriendo…

Lo se- dijo orgullosa…

Puck POV

Bien hecho Noah- me dijo Reagan al terminar de cantar por tercera vez

Estamos bien- pregunte

Excelente, sal- y yo me saco los audífonos y desconecto mi guitarra y Sali y Rachel salto a mis brazos…

Estuviste genial- me dijo sonriendo

Gracias-

Guapo el chico Ray- dijo alguien y al ver es una mujer…los mellizos son iguales a ella y Rachel le sonríe…

Noah ella es Sabrina Salaman, la esposa de Reagan- me la presento Rachel

Un gusto- le dije

El mio Noah, y dime Sabrina- me pidió y yo asiento- Bien si ya terminaron, tengo hambre y Juni preparo unos sanwiches de carne que se ven deliciosos, y para ti Ray te hizo uno vegetariano, asi que vamos- y todos asentimos…

Reagan- y el me mira- Puedo preguntarle algo- y el asiente

Nos adelantaremos- nos dijo Sabrina y Rachel asiente y ambas se fueron

Que querías preguntar- me dijo

Es cierto que puedo venir cuando quiera, solo debo llamarlo antes- le pregunte

Asi es- me aseguro

Genial- le dije sonriendo- Algo mas, puede grabarme en mi disco la canción de Rach- le pedi

Claro, no hay problema-

Ok, eso era, gracias- y el asiente

Eres el novio de Ray, Noah, he oído mucho de ti, por Leroy y Hiram- me dijo Reagan- Por lo mismo se que te consideran parte de su familia- y yo asiento

Ellos también son parte de la mia-

Pues entonces considerate un amigo de los Salaman- me dijo sonriendo- Un Berry, de sangre o no, es siempre bienvenido aquí- añadio

Gracias-

Papa- dijo entrando Carlos- Mama dice que Juni llama-

Ok, vamos- y yo asiento y el toma a Carlos y Sabina esta afuera y me mira y sube sus brazos…- Quiere que la cargues- me dijo Reagan y yo la miro y ella asiente, por lo que la tome…

Gracias Non- me dijo Sabina y la miro confundido pero segui caminando detrás de Reagan, y llegamos a una enorme mesa del comedor y Juni esta arreglando los a todos…y me mira…

Demela a mi Sr. Non- me dijo y yo la miro…y Rachel se rie y la miro

Parece que me equivoque- me dijo y le doy a la niña a Juni y me sente al lado de Rachel…y me comi uno de los mejore sanwiches de mi vida…y todos hablamos…Reagan es fanatico del football…

Por cierto Jan esta jugando de Quarterback- le dijo a Rachel

Lo sabia-

Quien es Jan- pregunte confundido

Mi hijo mayor- me contesto Reagan- James es dos años mayor que ustedes, empezó su segundo año en la UCLA- y yo entiendo- Es el compañero de maldades de Rachel desde que ella tiene 15-

En serio- y ella asiente

Jan llego a vivir con ellos cuando mis papas y yo nos fuimos de Lima, pero cuando volvimos todos estaban viviendo en los Angeles, pero se vinieron y lo conoci- me explico Rachel- El tenia 17, pero de igual forma nos las ingeniamos, Quinn lo conoce y Mike también- y entiendo

Y Quinn dejo su lado rebelde- pregunto Sabrina y Rachel asiente- Me alegra mas aun con la vuelta de Beth, no es preciso que actue inmaduramente-

Saben todo verdad- pregunte avergonzado

Si te refieres a que si sabemos que te acostaste con la novia de tu mejor amigo y diste en adopción a tu hija a la madre biológica de Rachel- pregunto Reagan y yo asiento- Si, todo- añadio

Mi papi es bastante conversador Noah- y yo asiento…a Hiram le encanta hablar de todo…

Por eso es mi mejor amigo- dijo Sabrina- Ademas adoro la vida de los adolescentes en Lima, es puro drama- añadio con fascinación…

Dilo por ti- le dijo Rachel y yo asiento…y ambos se rien…mientras los niños nos miran confundidos

Mig va a venir a bailar- pregunto de pronto Sabina

Algun dia- le dijo Rachel

Y Quiny también- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Super-

Hablan de Mike y Quinn verdad- y Rachel asiente…

Voy tener que traer a los demás algún dia- dijo Rachel…

SI RAY AMIGOS- dijeron emocionados ambos niños al mismo tiempo…y todos nos reimos…despues de estar un rato mas…nos fuimos…Reagan nos mandara por correo los discos y asi no tener que conducir tanto hasta su casa…

Te divertiste- me pregunto Rachel

Son geniales- le dije- Quiero conocer a Jan por cierto-

De seguro vendrá para el quiebre de invierno, ya que me dijo que me haría beber apenas cumpliera 18- me dijo

No sabe que ya bebiste-

Si sabe, vio el video que Jacob posteo de la presentación de la canción de Kesha y se rio mucho- me dijo- Ha visto todas nuestras presentaciones por video y debes saber que le encanto tu pequeños solos en los regionales que perdimos, dijo que tu voz junto a la de Artie son sus favoritas-

Dejame adivinar jamás le cayo bien Finn- pregunte

No exactamente- me dijo- No le cae ni bien ni mal, lo mismo que a todos, jamás lo conocieron personalmente, pero sabían de el y Sabrina apoyaba a mi papi en lo de que nuestros bebes serian lindos-

Rach, de que hablas- le pregunte confundido

Antes mi papi decía que yo y Finn tendríamos bebes y Carole que nos casariamos, el único que no decía nada al respecto era mi papa- me dijo- Y eso es porque el sabia que al final dependería de cómo desarrollara la relación si llegaríamos tan lejos juntos- añadio- Al final solo decidieron apoyarme mas cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que mis ojos ya no brillaban igual cuando lo veía y extrañamente no estuvieron nada sorprendidos tampoco cuando desarrolle sentimientos hacia a ti-

Ya veo- dije…

No te sientas mal Noah- me pidió- La verdad es que mi papa jamás creyo que terminaría casada y con bebes de Finn, además que siempre quizo un chico judío para mi, por eso jamás opino nada respecto a Finn, y mi papi adora tu físico y ha sido muy abierto en expresarlo- y yo asiento- Y espera a que el y Sabrina hablen de ti ahora que ella te conoció, no se callaran-

Ok- dije finalmente- Por cierto tienes a Jan de amigo en Facebook- le pregunte y ella asiente…- Lo buscare-

Es afroamericano, por cierto- me dijo y estoy sorprendido…y llegamos a mi casa…y además le conte cuando vere a Beth…asi que le dije que la veria el lunes en la mañana…y nos despedimos pronto porque sus papas llegaron hoy en la mañana por lo que cenara con ellos…

Y busque al amigo y le envie una solicitud de amistad…y en menos de cinco minutos el tipo me acepto…y hable con el…y no es nada odioso…y tiene una de historias de Rachel…sera genial conocerlo en persona…Y el lunes en la mañana mientras Rach y yo estábamos afuera en el patio…recordé algo…

Rach- la llame y ella me mira- No has considerado llevar a la banda con Reagan- le pregunte

Ya los conoce- me dijo y yo la miro sorprendido- Es una de las razones por las cuales Marlen adora a mi papa, ya que fue quien le dijo a Reagan sobre la banda- pauso- Cuando supo de los planes de Matt y Sam, quería asegurarse de que valia la pena que ambos, pero por sobretodo Sam se quedara y fueran parte, asi que fue con Reagan a verlos tocar-

Wow, y que paso-

Bueno a Reagan le gustaron- siguió Rachel- Y hablaron con Marlen, y Reagan le dijo que tenían futuro, pero que era mandatorio que terminaran la secundaria y se perfeccionaran todos-

Universidad y todo- le dije y ella asiente

Reagan podría meterlos a un estudio y grabar, pero prefiere que se perfeccionen mas- siguió- Y apenas terminen todo les hara un demo-

Me alegra, pero es raro que Sam no haya mencionado nada-

Eso es porque solo Marlen lo sabe- me dijo- Y no puedes decirle nada a ninguno de los chicos, ya que Marlen no quiere que se sientan presionados-

Mis labios están sellados- le asegure y ella me sonríe…- Por cierto, le agrado a Juni- y ella me sonríe y asiente

Conociste a Juni- dijo la voz de Quinn llegando y yo asiento- Como te puso- me pregunto

Non- le dije y ella asiente

Al parecer no dijiste tu apodo- dijo y yo asiento- Que bien- añadio abriendo su libro

Porque no me dejaste por cierto- le pregunte a Rachel

Porque Juni les leyó a Carlos y Sabina, Sueño de una noche de verano y Puck es un hada- me dijo y yo asiento- Y los niños creerían que puedes volar y eso no saldría nada bien- y la miro confundido- Sabrina me dijo una vez que tenia voz de un angel enfrente de ambos niños- me dijo- Y ambos me preguntaron que donde estaban mis alas y si podía llevarlos a pasear por el cielo y estuvieron toda una tarde saltando encima de mi espalda para que volara- siguió- Comprenderas que dos niños de 4, en ese entonces, tratando de saltarte encima no es muy agradable- y yo asiento…

Por eso les dices torbellinos- le pregunte y ella asiente…y luego de eso volvimos a nuestros libros…y mientras estoy en ello, no puedo dejar de pensar de que Reagan tiene razón…Rach es una caja de pandora…

Por cierto Noah- me llamo Rachel y la miro- Feliz Aniversario- me dijo sonriendo y yo le sonrio…

Feliz Aniversario, preciosa- y me incline y la bese suavemente en los labios…por cierto una corrección, Rachel es MI caja de pandora…y seguirá siendo asi por mucho tiempo…

NN POV

Shelby los observa con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, y Quinn la ve, pero ella no se da cuenta, y se va y Quinn sonríe y mira a Puck y Rachel y asiente y vuelve a su libro…

CONTINUARA…


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, volvi...gracias a los que han comentado...y decidi no meterme con West Side Story porque jamas la he visto y no tengo idea como meter los numeros musicales en el fic, asi que me ahorre todo eso, asuman que es igual a la serie lo que paso en el escenario y ensayos, pero nada mas...los amigos de los Berry haran mas apariciones, porque despues de que los escribe me enamore de ellos, y encajan en el fic...

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>23<p>

WEST SIDE FAMILY

Rachel POV

La obra fue un rotundo éxito, todo nuestro trabajo duro por fin cobro frutos, y a Artie le encanto lo que Blaine y yo logramos con nuestros personajes, y todos estuvieron geniales…Estoy super emocionada…

Preciosa- me llamo Noah y yo lo miro y el me sonríe- Ven antes de que ya sabes quien se nos arranque- y yo asiento y lo acompaño a donde están los demás, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, la señorita Pillsburry y la coach Beiste y los demás del elenco…

Solo quiero decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de todos- dijo Artie una vez Noah y yo nos acercamos- A todos les gusto la obra y el numero America quedo sensacional- y todos sonrien

Y nada de esto- empece y todos me miran sonriendo- Hubiera sido posible sin ti- le dije a Artie

No, fue un trabajo en conjunto- dijo restándose importancia y todos rolamos los ojos

Abrams corta la estupidez- le dijo con odiosidad Noah- Esos aplausos que nos dieron son tuyos mas que de nosotros- y todos asentimos

Tiene razón- le dijo Santana sonriendo- Tus consejos y todo lo mandon que fuiste durante los ensayos hicieron que esta obra fuera un éxito-

En resumen- siguio Britt- Fue todo gracias a ti- añadio sonriéndole a Artie y la coach Beiste aparece con un ramo de flores y se los da a Artie y el lo recibe

Gracias- dijo emocionado- Realmente pensé que estarían molestos y todo conmigo por lo odioso que estuve durante los ensayos-

Creeme muchos queríamos arrancarte la cabeza- le confeso Noah y San y Kurt asienten y todos se rien- Pero todo lo que nos dijiste nos ayudo- añadio

No crei que resultaría asi de bien- confeso Artie

PATEAMOS TRASEROS- grito Noah y todos se rien

Eres un asombroso director Artie- le dije y el me mira sonriendo- Y te aseguro que siempre seras mi favorito- añadi y el me sonríe y mira a todos

Gracias- dijo de nuevo- No se que mas decir- añadio

Esta bien- le aseguro la señorita Pillsburry- Finalmente deben ir a cambiarse porque nos espera un pequeño coctel, asi que a moverse- nos ordeno y todos asentimos y cada uno abrazo a Artie y despues nos fuimos a cambiar…y estoy tan feliz que nada me quita la sonrisa del rostro…Y termine de cambiarme y ahora solo me queda sacarme el maquillaje…

Tengo que admitir- dijo alguien de pronto y al abrir los ojos, los tenia cerrados porque me estaba pasando crema…Mercedes esta en la puerta- Que estuviste sensacional en el escenario- añadio y yo me giro en la silla y la miro

Lo dices en serio- le pregunte y ella asiente

Fue una buena decisión hacerme a un lado- añadio sonriéndome- Estuviste realmente genial, todos estaban cautivados con tu interpretación de Maria, incluso yo-

Gracias- le dije sonriendo

Es la verdad, nada mas- me dijo y se acerco un poco mas a mi y yo me levanto- Y además quería decirte- empezó mirando el piso y despues me mira- Que lo siento-

En serio- le pregunte emocionada

Si- me dijo sonriéndome- Actue mal y lo reconozco-

Me alegra tanto oírte decir eso- le dije sonriéndole y ella me sonríe- Yo también lo siento- y ella niega con la cabeza

No tienes porque- me aseguro- Solo respondiste a mi provocación, nada mas- añadio

Ambas nos excedimos con la otra- añadi- Porque no mejor solo olvidamos todo y hacemos borron y cuenta nueva- y ella asiente

Me parece bien- me dijo- Empezar desde cero- añadio y yo asiento y estiro mi mano…

Rachel Berry, mucho gusto- le dije y ella me sonríe y toma mi mano y la aprieta

Mercedes Jones, es un placer para mi también- me dijo sonriendo

Voy a abrazarte, te parece- y ella asiente y ambas nos abrazamos…y si les parece extraño, solo tienen que entender que lo que menos quiero es seguir peleada con mis amigos, y Mercedes a pesar de todo es mi amiga…y es parte de mi familia…y nos separamos y nos miramos y nos sonreímos- Me alegra que hayamos hecho esto-

A mi también me alegra- me dijo- Realmente los extraño a todos- añadio- Pero quiero que algo quede claro-

No volveras a Nuevas Direcciones- dije por ella y me mira sorprendida- No te preocupes Mercedes se que dirias eso y esta bien-

Como…-

Estas probando lo que yo siempre he probado- segui- Ser una líder y te gusta, y debes seguir haciéndolo, aprenderas mucho de ello- añadi y ella asiente

Es agotador, pero gratificante también- me dijo y yo asiento

Lo se- le dije- Y además si algun dia vuelves a Nuevas Direcciones será porque es lo que quieres TU, no porque alguien mas te obliga- añadi

Gracias- me dijo

De nada- le dije sonriendo- Ademas será divertido competir en tu contra de nuevo- añadi

Definitivamente- me dijo y ambas nos reimos de nuevo, y despues se despidió y yo termine de sacarme el maquillaje y me fui donde la señorita Pillsburry nos dijo seria el coctel, la sala de maestros, y entro y ya todos están aquí, distingo a los padres de mis amigos, algunos maestros…y un ramo de rosas aparece frente de mi cara y al ver quien lo sostiene, no puedo evitar sonreir y tomo el ramo de rosas

Gracias- le dije sonriendo a Noah que también me sonríe

Estuviste grandiosa- me dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios…es tan tierno cuando quiere serlo…

Y tu estuviste espectacular- le dije orgullosa, porque lo estuvo, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que quería estar en la obra, cuando bailo con Mike en su audición y al ser parte de la obra misma, me dejo sin palabras…

AHÍ ESTA- grito una voz femenina de pronto

Oh no- susurre- Yo conozco esa voz- y Noah me mira confundido

RAY- dijo la persona, dueña de la voz acercándose y apareciendo detrás de Noah y el la mira confundido, es una pelirroja mujer- Te veias maravillosa y tu y Blaine tienen tanta química- añadio con ojos soñadores y se acerco a nosotros tapando su boca con su mano- Lastima que es gay- susurro divertida y yo rolo los ojos y mira al techo pensativa- Porque rayos los gays tienen que ser tan guapos- añadio frustrada y miro a Noah y le puso una mano en el hombro- Estas seguro que no juegas para el otro equipo- le pregunto seria

Ah- musito Noah en modo pregunta, mirándola confundido y yo rolo los ojos de nuevo

Cuantos tragos te tomaste- le pregunte a la mujer y ella me mira ofendida

Ray no seas asi- me dijo- Me insultas- añadio indignada y miro a Noah- Pucky no crees que esta siendo malita conmigo- le pregunto con cara de cachorrito y Noah la mira confundido y algo nervioso y me mira con cara de asustado y yo rolo los ojos de nuevo y le tomo el brazo a Noah

Vamos donde mis papas- le dije- Asi nos alejaremos de la loca- añadi y el asiente y nos fuimos a buscar a mis papas

RAY NO SEAS MALA- grito la mujer refunfuñando y se que nos sigue, además que Noah cada vez se pone mas nervioso

Nos esta siguiendo- me susurro y yo asiento- Quien es-

Ya sabes quien es- le dije y el me mira confundido- Ya veraz-

PRINCESA- dijo mi papi, Hiram al verme, el, mi papa Leroy, Deborah, Sarah y otro hombre mas están todos juntos y llegamos donde ellos y Deborah abrazo a Noah, mientras mis papas me abrazan a mi

Estuviste grandiosa pequeña- me dijo mi papa y yo le sonrio

Rigui, Ray esta siendo mala conmigo- dijo la voz de la mujer y yo rolo los ojos y miro a Reagan quien vino al estreno

Cuantos vasos la dejaron tomar- le pregunte y la mujer pelirroja, es Sabrina, su esposa, esta usando una peluca, me mira molesta

No seas mala Ray- me dijo y yo rolo los ojos de nuevo y siento que alguien me abraza las piernas y es Sarah y la abrazo y despues a Deborah

Oh- musito Noah y al verlo esta mirando a Reagan y a Sabrina- Porque esta pelirroja- pregunto

Porque esta loca- le respondi simplemente

Estoy de incognita- refuto Sabrina susurrando y luego se rie

Y borracha- añadi yo

Solo tomo un vaso- dijo Reagan defendiendo a su esposa- Solo esta actuando infantilmente porque es lo que quiere hacer- añadio calmadamente…y eso es porque a el le encantan las locuras de su esposa, bueno sino le gustaran no se hubiera casado con ella…lo que hace el amor, y sino lo entendiera, diría que esta loco, pero como lo entiendo, no dire nada…

Ya veo- añadio Noah y mira a su mama- Ya los conoces- y Deborah asiente

Hiram y Leroy ya nos los presentaron a Sarah y a mi- conto- Y ambos son muy agradables-

Gracias- respondieron los Salaman al unisono- OH- grito Sabrina- ES MICKEY- añadio y Mike y su mama se acercan, y Quinn y Judy también- Y QUINNIE DE PO- añadio emocionada Sabrina saltando, mientras Noah hace con su mano cucu y yo asiento, y todos nos saludamos

Mickey- pregunto Sarah confundida y yo solo niego con la cabeza restándole importancia

Estuviste sensacional Micheal- le dijo mi papa a Mike

Gracias Leroy- le dijo Mike

Opino igual estuviste magnifico- le dijo Deborah y el asiente ruborizado, y de pronto Tina aparece a su lado y el la abraza

Mickey tiene a Minnie- dijo cantando Sabrina y yo vuelvo a rolar los ojos y Tina mira confundida a Sabrina

Cuanto bebió- me pregunto Quinn

Según Reagan solo un vaso- le dije- Pero no me la creo- y ella asiente, ya conoce a Sabrina, y sus locuras

Estoy confundida- dijo Tina

Cierto- dijo mi papi- Ellos son Reagan y Sabrina, nuestros mejores amigos- añadio- Y ya conocen a Mike y Quinn, y ellos son la mama de Mike, Martha, y la mama de Quinn, Judy- y se saludan- Y Tina Cohen Chang, la novia de Mike y amiga de Rachel, Quinn y Noah también- añadio

Hola- saludo Tina y Sabrina se le acerca

Mickey te trata bien- le pregunto seria y ella mira a Mike confundida

Yo soy Mickey- le dijo el simplemente y Tina asiente y mira a Sabrina y asiente de nuevo

Bien- dijo asintiendo y miro a Mike y luego se acerco mas a Tina y tapa su boca con su mano- Y sus abdominales siguen bien marcaditos o se ha dejado estar- pregunto susurrando, pero todos la escuchamos y Tina se ruboriza- Porque Hiram me dijo que incluso mejoraron, asi que es cierto- añadio curiosa

Cual es la obsesion de ustedes dos- empece- De estar hablando o del cuerpo de mis amigos o del de mi novio- añadi exasperada y Sabrina me mira

Quien te manda a tener tantos chicos sexys alrededor, ah- me pregunto exasperada- No es nuestra culpa que las nuevas generaciones vengan tan bien- añadio lujuriosa y Martha, Judy y Deborah la miran sorprendidas- En mi tiempo no eran asi- añadio triste

Que hay de Reagan- pregunte

El sabe que lo amo y no lo cambiaria por nada- me dijo y miro a su esposo y le tiro un beso y el le sonrio y luego me mira- Ademas estoy casada, no muerta- y miro a Mike y luego a Noah- Y mucho menos ciega- añadio sonriéndome coquetamente…esta mujer esta loca

Estas loca- le dije simplemente y ella rola los ojos

Di lo que quieras Ray- me dijo

Leroy, Hiram- llamo alguien de pronto y al ver es Carole que se acerca con Burt, Blaine, Kurt y Finn…

Carole- dijo animado mi papi y la abrazo- Tiempo sin verte- añadio y ella asiente- El matrimonio te acentado de maravilla, te ves radiante-

Gracias- le dijo ruborizada Carole

Blaine- llamo mi papa y el lo saluda- Excelente, nada mas que decir-

Gracias Leroy- le dijo Blaine agradecido

Tu también Kurt- y Kurt asiente- Todos estuvieron espectaculares- añadio y mira para todos lados- Alla están- añadio y al mirar Santana y Brittany están con Rory, Sam y Matt y mi papa las llama y ellas se acercan- Mis chicas, vengan a darme un abrazo- y ambas se le acercan- Me sorprendiste San, eres la mejor Anita que he visto- y Santana se ruboriza y mi papa mira a Britt- Y tu cada vez te ves bailas mejor-

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo Britt

En serio todos chicos, nos dejaron sin palabras- nos dijo mi papi- Y Rory es un placer conocerte-

El placer es mio- dijo Rory- Brittany habla mucho de ustedes, asi que ya siento que los conozco-

Sientete libre de pasar por la casa a saludarnos, eres muy bienvenido- le aseguro mi papi

Gracias- le dijo Rory, y Sam y Matt saludan tambien

Sab en serio- dijo Mike de pronto y todos lo miramos- Cuanto tomaste- le pregunto

Un vaso- acoto Reagan

MENTIROSO- le dije y el se rie- Que te hace- le pregunte a Mike

Esta diciéndole cosas a T- contesto Mike- Y la pone toda roja- y Tina esta roja

Solo le estoy diciendo lo sexys que son los adolescentes de ahora- se defendió Sabrina- Y que el de ella es un filete-

PERVERTIDA- le dije

MALCRIADA- me dijo ella

BRUJA-

SADICA- y se que todos nos miran confundidos, excepto, Quinn, Mike, mis papas y Reagan que se que solo sonrien

ARPIA-

MOCOSA ODIOSA- y ahora me canse y me le tire encima e hice que perdiera el equilibrio…asi que ambas estamos en el suelo rodando

NN POV

Todos observan a Rachel y a Sabrina en el suelo como rodan de un lado para otro insultandose

Oh por dios- susurro Deborah mirando la escena ante ellas y miro a Leroy- No deberíamos detenerlas, se lastimaran-

No- dijo Reagan y todos lo miran- No hay nada de que preocuparse- aseguro

DEJAME LA PELUCA QUIETA- se quejo Sabrina

NO ERES PELIRROJA- dijo Rachel- ASI QUE NO- aseguro tironeándole la peluca

Estos es divertido- murmuro Blaine y Rory y Brittany asienten

Que pasa aquí- pregunto Will llegando junto con Emma y Beiste y ven a Rachel encima de una mujer- QUE RAYOS, RACHEL-

No se preocupe señor Schuester- le dijo rápidamente Hiram- Esta controlado-

Sucede algo- dijo de pronto Shelby acercándose, y Rachel se paralizo encima de Sabrina…mientras Shelby mira a Leroy y Hiram

Rach- susurro Sabrina y mira hacia donde esta Shelby y sonríe tristemente y mira a Rachel de nuevo- Oye, esta bien- y Rachel la mira- Todos estamos aquí no tienes porque hablarle-

Tiempo sin verte Shelby- le dijo Leroy y ella asiente- Como esta Beth- pregunto y ella lo mira sorprendida- Porque hemos oído de Noah y de Quinn que es una bebe maravillosa- añadio sonriendo- Y tiene que serlo si es hija de Noah y Quinn-

Lo es- respondió Shelby- Y esta bien, gracias por preguntar- añadio- Pero aquí esta todo bien- pregunto y miro a Rachel que ahora esta sentada en el suelo y Sabrina también esta sentada a su lado ahora

Esta todo perfecto- aseguro Sabrina mirando a Shelby- Puede irse- añadio

Sab- dijo Reagan y Sabrina lo mira y niega con la cabeza y mira a Shelby de nuevo, mientras Puck se acerca a Rachel y la ayuda a levantarse del suelo y Mike le da una mano a Sabrina y la ayuda a pararse

Que sucedia aquí- pregunto Beiste confundida

Un juego entre Rachel y yo- explico Sabrina y miro a Shelby- Rachel es otra hija mas para mi y nos gusta jugar asi- añadio mirándola fijamente

Sab- susurro Rachel y ella la mira sonriendo

Buenas noches- dijo Shelby finalmente y se todos le respondieron y se fue…y despues de un incomodo silencio…

Quien rayos eres- le pregunto Santana a Sabrina, y Rachel sonríe y la mira

Tu en unos años mas- le respondió y Santana la mira confundida- En serio, ella es tu versión adulta- añadio

Porque lo dices- pregunto Santana

Porque no tiene sentido de decoro y es muy pervertida- contesto Rachel y Sabrina golpea a Rachel en el brazo y Rachel la mira feo y despues mira a Santana- Dos virtudes de las cuales tu estas muy orgullosa- y Santana asiente- Lo único distinto es que físicamente se parece a Britt-

Brittany con la personalidad de Santana- pregunto Kurt y Rachel, Mike y Quinn asienten- Estoy completamente asustado-

Añádele que le gustan los chismes- dijo Puck y Rachel asiente- Tienes a Britt, San y Kurt en uno, eso das mas miedo- y Mike, Quinn y Rachel asienten, y Sabrina se cruza de brazos

No soy tan mala- se quejo y Rachel la abraza

Lo eres- le dijo sonriendo- Pero te adoro asi, tal cual- le aseguro y Sabrina la abraza- Gracias- le susurro

Siempre preciosa- le susurro ella de vuelta y se separan- Todos ella es Sabrina Salaman la mejor amiga de mi papi- añadio y miro a Reagan- Y el es su esposo Reagan uno de los mejores amigos de mi papa-

Hola- saludo Reagan- Felicidades a todos, la obra estuvo genial- felicito y todos le agradecen- Pero ya va siendo hora de ir a casa-

Cierto- dijo triste Sabrina y miro a Hiram- Pero mañana- y Hiram asiente

Que hay mañana- pregunto Rachel asustada y su papi la mira

Mañana hay juego de football- contesto Hiram- Y Reagan ira a verlo con Leroy, ya que los torbellinos van con Juni a una fiesta, Sabrina va a venir con el-

No iban a invitar a Noah también- pregunto Rachel y Leroy asiente y mira a Puck

Ahí estare- aseguro Puck

Se puede ir- pregunto Blaine y Leroy asiente

Yo también, Matt- pregunto Sam y Matt asiente

Ok- interrumpió Rachel a todos- Todos los que quieran ir a mi casa mañana pueden ir- y todos asienten- Incluidas las chicas y madres y padres que quieran aparecer, finalmente verán el partido en el sotano y ahí bastante espacio-

Te apuntas Burt- le pregunto Leroy y el asiente- Genial, entre mas mejor- aseguro y despues de eso de apoco empezaron a despedirse, y los Puckerman y los Berry caminaron juntos a los autos

Nosotros trajimos a Deborah y Sarah- informo Hiram- Y Rachel se que te viniste con Noah- y ella asiente

Entonces yo me llevo a mi mama y mi hermana- dijo Puck y todos asienten y mira a Rachel y le da un pequeño beso- Nos vemos mañana- y ella asiente y todos se despiden y se van…

Al dia siguiente, el timbre en casa de los Berry suena y Rachel sale corriendo de la cocina y abre y al ver a Puck le salta encima y el se rie

A mi también me da gusto verte preciosa- le dijo y ella lo mira con cara de cachorrito asustado- Que pasa- le pregunto mientras cierra la puerta

Mi papa y Reagan me abandonaron con Sabrina y mi papi y no dejan de hablar de nuestra futura boda- le dijo asustada y Puck sonríe- Y de cómo serán nuestros bebes y que deberíamos tener unos 4 o mas y me dan miedo Noah- añadio abrazandolo- Y además de que color debería ser nuestra casa y el color de las cortinas- añadio- Estan perdiendo la cabeza- y Puck se rie- No te rias-

Lo siento- se disculpo

Lo peor es que despues empezaron con las demás parejas del club- siguio Rachel- Sabes lo tortuoso que es oir hablar de los bebes de tus amigos, el solo pensar que tus amigos tienen relaciones es tortuoso, como es que quieren que piense en como serán sus bebes-

Ok- la paro Puck- Calmate- le pidió y la beso- Mejor- y ella asiente- Bien- y ambos bajaron al sotano- Hola-

Hola Noah- lo saludo Leroy y mira a su hija- Lamento haberte dejado sola con las cotorras-

Malo- le dijo Rachel y Reagan se rie y se sientan todos a mirar la televisión, al rato empiezan de apoco a llegar todos, incluido Artie a quien entre Puck, Mike y Sam ayudaron a bajar, y Brittany bajo a buscar a Rachel, la que a tirones subió al primer piso de la casa, porque no quiere volver a oir las locuras de Sabrina y de su papi, pero Brittany le aseguro que todas las demás chicas están ahí, incluidos Kurt y Mercedes, y Carole quien también vino…

Afortunadamente para Rachel, Sabrina y Hiram se mantuvieron tranquilos y no volvieron a su conversación de bebes o bodas, y despues todas ellas y Kurt bajaron con comida a hacerle compañía a los hombres en el sotano justo estaban dando comerciales cuando llegaron asi que pudieron acomodarse sin interrumpir el juego, y para sorpresa de todos Brittany se sento en el regazo de Artie…

Que- pregunto la rubia al ver que la miran

Creimos que ustedes dos habían terminado- le dijo Sam y Brittany asiente- Entonces-

Artie es mi chico aun- dijo Britt y miro a Artie- Cierto- le pregunto y el asiente sonriendo y Brittany también sonríe y mira a los demás- Ven, además a San no le molesta, cierto San-

Cierto- respondió la latina tomando comida de un bol que hay entre ella y Rachel

Entonces- siguio Hiram- Ustedes son pareja ahora- pregunto y ambas chicas asienten y Hiram tiene una enorme sonrisa y mira a Leroy- Britt- dijo

Que- pregunto la rubia

Nada- le dijo Hiram y todos lo miran confundidos

Por supuesto, San es mia- dijo Leroy y todos lo miran a el confundidos- Al igual que Blaine-

Ah- musito Rachel entendiendo y todos la miran- Se están repartiendo a Blaine, Kurt, San y Britt-

Por- pregunto Finn confundido

Es mas fácil darles consejos en sus relaciones si se identifican con la persona a la que le piden el consejo- explico Rachel- Mi papi considera que Kurt y Britt son mas de su estilo y mi papa que Blaine y San lo son de el-

Tiene sentido- murmuro Santana- Me siento mas comoda hablando con Leroy que con Hiram que solo se rie cuando digo algo- y el papi de Rachel asiente- De todas maneras estoy lidiando con todo a su tiempo y sin presiones- añadio

Asi es como debe ser, San- le dijo Kurt y todos asienten, y el juego vuelve a empezar, y siguen viéndolo, mientras Finn observa a Rachel que esta sentada en el suelo apoyada con su espalda entre las piernas de Puck, que esta en el sillón, y tiene a Quinn y a Santana a cada lado y se rie de algo que Quinn le susurra…

Finn POV

El juego termino y ahora todos se están riendo de algo que dijo Brittany, no se que es, pero igual me rio…

No puedo si, dejar de mirar a Rachel, lo distinta que se ve con todos aquí, como actua, no es la misma chica con la que Sali el año pasado, no se como explicarlo…pero se ve mas relajada o algo…esta claro que algo esta distinto en ella…

Pero lo que mas me molesta, es que al parecer Puck conoce a Sabrina y a Reagan desde antes, y es extraño porque yo antes de ayer jamás oi hablar de ellos, y son los mejores amigos de Leroy y Hiram…

Me duele…

Ya todos se empezaron a ir de apoco, Mike, Tina y Artie fueron los primeros, y Mercedes, Blaine, Brittany y Santana se están despidiendo ahora, asi que decidimos subir e ir a la sala, además que mi mama y Kurt estan conversando con Hiram y Sabrina, y Rachel esta llevando cosas a la cocina con Quinn, Reagan esta hablando por teléfono y Leroy y Burt están conversando, lo mismo que Puck, Matt y Sam, y Quinn volvio sola a la sala y veo que Sam se le acerca y Puck sigue hablando con Matt, por lo que decidi ir a la cocina, necesito hablar con Rachel…

Quinn POV

Quinn- me llamo Sam, estoy tomando unos recipientes que dejamos en la mesa de la sala con las demas antes de bajar y lo miro mientras los junto

Que- le pregunte

Estas bien- me pregunto y yo lo miro confundida y veo a Finn yendo a la cocina- Quinn- y lo miro- Estas bien- repitió

Lo estoy- le respondi- Porque no lo estaría-

Bueno- empezó rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza- De la nada te volviste toda rebelde y despues pasaste a ser tu de nuevo, lo que es muy raro, asi que me preguntaba si estabas bien-

Estoy bien, Sam- le asegure- Se que mis cambios han sido algo extraños- y el asiente- Pero quiero ser parte de la vida de Beth y Shelby no me iba a dejar si no mostraba que realmente me importa- ...o lo actuaba

Entonces cambiaste por Beth- me pregunto y yo asiento- Umm- murmuro pensativo

Que- le pregunte confundida

No deberías cambiar por ella- me dijo serio- Sino que por ti- añadio- Se que haz pasado por muchas cosas estos últimos dos años Quinn, y haz tomado decisiones difíciles y otras que te han costado peleas con las personas a las que dices querer- pauso- Si vas a cambiar hazlo por ti, y no por Beth, ni por nadie, porque sino realmente no estas cambiando- añadio- Estas aparentando hacerlo-

Porque me dices todo esto- le pregunte confundida y sorprendida por sus palabras

Porque me preocupo por ti- me dijo sinceramente- Aunque ya no estemos juntos, lo hago y quiero que seas feliz- añadio sonriéndome

Gracias- le dije- Y no quiero sonar cruel- añadi- Pero se lo que hago Sam-

Lo se- me dijo- Solo espero que lo hagas te haga feliz al final y no mas infeliz- añadio- Pero bueno, además de ver a Beth que por cierto según la foto que nos mostro Puck es una hermosura- y yo sonrio- Que mas haz hecho-

Lo de la obra- le respondi y el asiente

Cierto- añadio divertido y yo le sonrio…a decir verdad lo extraño, me pregunto si estará viendo a alguien, la ultima vez que supe de su vida amorosa el y Mercedes tuvieron algo breve durante el verano, y despues desapareció y Mercedes conoció a Shane y a Sam no lo he visto con nadie…

Y que tal tu- le pregunte

Que quieres saber- me pregunto el de vuelta

Alguna enamorada por ahí- le pregunte y el se rie

Puede ser- me dijo crípticamente y yo lo miro- No puedo decir nada aun al respecto- añadio

Ok- murmure…porque quien sabe quizás realmente no sea nada y solo me este coqueteando…y no estaría nada mal tratar de nuevo con el…

Ahora me pregunto si Puck habrá visto ir a Finn a la cocina, porque sigue hablando con Matt como si nada…pero en fin decidi seguir conversando con Sam, despues le llevo los potes a Rachel…

CONTINUARA…


	24. Chapter 24

Gracias a Wind White y a cala-16 que como siempre comentan :D, en serio siempre me gusta saber que piensan del fic...y cala-16 no me referia a que Sabrina esta loca por usar peluca, sino que por la forma en como actua x) bien ojala este capitulo en especial a ti te guste, por lo que me dijiste opinas de Finn :D

Glee no me pertenece :(...

* * *

><p>24<p>

COMBO: FINCHEL; PUCKLEBERRY; QUICK

Rachel POV

Estoy lavando loza en la cocina, y Quinn me esta ayudando a traer mas cosas…-Rachel- me llamo la voz de Finn y al verlo por sobre mi hombro asiento y vuelvo a la loza frente a mi

Finn- respondi

Lo siento, sabes- empezó…sabia que oiría de el muchos lo sientos…- Se que no he actuado nada bien últimamente- pauso- Pero es que realmente no se que hacer para que vuelvas conmigo-

Porque no quieres entender que no quiero volver contigo- le dije cerrando el agua del grifo y tomando una toalla para secarme las manos mientras lo miro- Finn eres importante para mi, fuiste mi primer amor, y jamás lo olvidare, pero estar contigo fue solo una ilusión de niña, nuestra relación jamás fue real-

Porque dices eso- me pregunto herido- Fue real- y yo niego con la cabeza

Jamas nos amamos por lo que somos- le dije- Sino que por lo que fuimos-

Y que tiene eso de malo- me pregunto molesto- Tu fuiste la que trajo el pasado a nosotros-

Yo- pregunte levantando las cejas

Si, tú- afirmo

Finn, tu fuiste el que decidió descubrir que de cierto era de que yo era la niña de las coletas de las fotos de tu infancia- le dije- TU decidiste recordarme como Rachie, y no te detuve, porque realmente extrañaba a mi amigo y al chico del que me enamore- pause- Y si nuestra relación empezó por ello, no digo que no te ame, ni que odie nuestra relación, porque no lo hice, disfrute cada momento que estuvimos juntos- pause- Estar contigo me hizo crecer, porque jamás había tenido un novio antes que amara de verdad, porque nunca ame a Jessie o a los otros chicos con los que sali, fue contigo que aprendi lo que es amar y a como interactuar con esas emociones en una relación- pause- Pero jamás me entregue por completo a ella, siempre hubo algo que me lo impedía-

Que-

Tu- respondi y el me mira confundido- Siempre busque en ti a mi Finny, pero dejaste de serlo hace mucho, y que no fuera capaz de pelear por ti con Quinn debió haber sido un importante indicador de que realmente al Finn de ahora no lo amaba como a mi Finny- pause- Y no es tu culpa, ni es mia tampoco, ambos crecimos y cambiamos mucho en estos últimos años, y además sin darnos cuenta en vez de crecer juntos en la relación de a poco nos fuimos alejando tanto que no eramos capaces ni de enteder ni respetar al otro, al punto de que me fuiste infiel y no fuiste sincero al respecto, y además me heriste y no traste ni siquiera de disculparte de verdad por ello- añadi- Y yo también te heri besando a Noah, pero jamás fue mi intención y finalmente me canse de tratar de hacerte entender del porque de mis actos, haciendo en realidad que me concentrara en mi y no en nosotros, y ese nosotros se volvio parte de mi pasado y aunque lo valoro y tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón, jamás volverá a ser traido al presente de nuevo, porque di por cerrado nuestra historia-

Entonces realmente no hay vuelta atrás según tu para nosotros- me pregunto

Asi es- le dije

Que hay de ti y Puck- me pregunto

Con Noah crecimos de amigos a algo mucho mas que contigo- empeze- Jamas experimente de verdad, sino que solo en palabras y en la superficie-

Que-

No solo lo amo Finn- le dije- Estoy enamorada de el-

Dijiste estar enamorada de mi también- me refuto

Lo se- le dije- Pero por ti no fui capaz de pelear ni con Quinn, ni con Santana-

Peleaste con Santana- me recordo

Pero NO por ti, POR MI- le dije- Estaba cansada de que se burlara de mi y quedara como una estúpida- pause- Con Noah hemos crecido juntos, Finn, con errores, discusiones, y muchas otras cosas en medio, pero a pesar de ello no lo veo lejos de mi, como si te veo a ti-

Nada de lo que haga hara que vuelvas conmigo- me pregunto y yo asiento

Tristemente te puedo decir que si sigues actuando como hasta ahora- segui- Te voy a terminar odiando Finn- le dije y el me mira sorprendido- Y no quiero hacerlo, pero tu rabia, tus celos y todo el odio que tiras encontra de Noah y de nuestra relación no me dejan ver a mi amigo Finny, sino que solo al arrogante y cruel Finn-

No creo que Puck sea el adecuado para ti- me dijo despues de un rato de silencio- Te puedo ver con cualquier otro, Rach, menos con Puck-

Porque no con el- le pregunte

Porque es un mujeriego que solo te lastimara- me dijo seguro- Porque solo quiere una cosa de ti y despues de que la obtenga se dara la vuelta y se ira de tu lado-

Hace cuanto conoces a Noah, Finn- le pregunte y el me mira confundido- Respondeme-

Hace 11 años, lo conoci en mi primer dia de escuela en la primaria- me contesto

Como y porque se volvieron amigos- pregunte

Teniamos los mismos amigos debido al football- empezó- Pero jamás interactuamos realmente hasta un dia del padre, en que termino en detención porque hizo un escándalo en el salón de clases, porque no quizo hacer el regalo, ya meses antes circulaba el rumor de que su papa se había ido, y eso lo confirmo- pauso- Y en las practicas un chico lo molesto e iba a golpearlo, pero yo me puse enfrente y se detuvo y le dije que lo entendía, que yo tampoco tenia papa, y despues de ello de apoco empezamos a juntarnos y pasamos ese verano juntos y prometimos ser amigos siempre despues de que golpeara a un idiota que insulto a mi mama-

Entonces- segui- Antes de su traición con Quinn, confiabas en el- y el asiente- Porque entonces yo no debería confiar en el-

Exactamente por eso, porque es un maldito traicionero- me dijo molesto

Tu lo perdonaste, Finn- le dije

Pero se metió contigo sabiendo lo que siento por ti-

No- le dije negando con la cabeza- Noah jamás hizo nada por sus sentimientos hacia mi hasta que yo me di cuenta que sentía algo por el y le dedique esa canción en glee-

De que hablas- me pregunto confundido

Noah sentía algo por mi desde mucho antes de que me besara en el campo de football a la fuerza- le dije y el me mira sorprendido- En ese momento se dio cuenta que yo le gustaba, pero no hizo nada realmente porque sabia que yo no me sentía asi por el y sabiendo de nuestra historia y relación el la respeto y siguio haciéndolo, hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente yo ya por ti no sentía nada-

Jamas se metió- murmuro incredulo

Jamas se metió- asegure- Noah no es una mala persona Finn, ha cometido tantos errores como tu y yo, o como cualquiera- pause- Y lo que lo hace mas especial es que sabe reconocer que se equivoco, y de ti no puedo decir lo mismo- añadi

Pero es Puck- me dijo incrédulo

El no es Puck para mi- le dije

No entiendo-

Es Noah- le dije- Puck es solo una fachada del mujeriego, arrogante, coqueto y todas las cosas que piensas de el- pause- Noah es el chico real, tierno, cariñoso, preocupado por sus amigos- añadi

Es como si tuviera doble personalidad- murmuro Finn

Se que asi suena Finn- concorde- Pero en serio ahora espero Finn que aceptes como son las cosas y sigas adelante-

Lo acepto- me dijo y yo lo miro sorprendida- Pero aun te amo y no quiero dejar de pelear por ti- añadio

Porque aceptas, pero porque no quieres desistir- le pregunte

Acepto porque hace sentido lo que dices respecto al pasado- me dijo- Pero no desistiré porque la Rachel que vi hoy, me gusta mucho, y quiero que vuelva a ser mi novia-

No terminare con Noah- le dije segura

Lo se- me dijo- Pero ya el tiempo dira como seguirán siendo las cosas- añadio- Y no te preocupes no hare nada para arruinarlos- aseguro- Pero yo se que Puck lo arruinara y te daras cuenta que lo que amas de el no es real por mucho que digas lo que dices de el-

No lo conoces como yo, entonces- le dije un poco molesta- Porque si lo hicieras no hablarías asi-

No tiene importancia si es que lo conozco o no- me dijo y camino hacia la puerta de la cocina y me miro- Porque es mi enemigo ahora- y con eso se fue y yo sali despues de el y al salir Noah aparece frente mio

Hey- le dije sonriendo y lo abrace

Hey- me dijo besándome la frente- Todo bien- y yo le sonrio asintiendo

Escuchaste algo de lo que hablamos- le pregunte y el niega con la cabeza y yo sonrio y me eleve para darle un pequeño beso en los labios- Gracias-

Por- me pregunto confundido

Por confiar en mí- le dije

No tengo razón para no hacerlo- me dijo

Te amo- le dije y el me sonríe y me besa

Y yo a ti- me dijo y yo sonrio, no puedo evitarlo- Por cierto ya todos se están yendo- añadio y yo asiento

Eso te incluye- le pregunte y el asiente

Mañana es dia de Beth- me dijo y yo asiento- Y en la tarde tengo que estar con mi mama y Sarah- añadio

Lo se- le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras aun lo abrazo y lo miro- Pero me recojes el lunes-

Por supuesto- me aseguro y yo sonrio- Vamos a que te despidas- pregunto y yo asiento- Ademas me voy a llevar a Fabray-

Ok- le dije y el se inclino y me dio otro beso, este menos tierno y mas apasionado y al separarnos me sonríe y tome su mano y fuimos juntos a despedirnos de los demás

Lamento no haber terminado de ayudar- se disculpo Quinn

No hay problema- le asegure

Todo bien entre Finn y tu- me pregunto y yo miro a Noah que me mira y me mire a Quinn

Si- le dije- Acepto que nuestro pasado es pasado y no hay vuelta atrás para nosotros- y Quinn me mira sorprendida- Pero me dijo que no se rendirá en tratar de conquistarme- y sentí que Noah se tenso y lo miro- Pero me dijo que no hara nada para separarnos porque solo el tiempo me demostrara que tu y yo no debemos estar juntos- y su cara es de furia

Bastardo- siseo entre dientes

Noah nos dejara en paz- le dije tratando de calmarlo- Te amo a ti y no importa lo que Finn diga o crea acerca de nosotros, eso jamás cambiara- le asegure y el me abraza

Ok- susurro y me suelta y mira a Quinn- Estas lista-

Si- respondió Quinn- Te espero afuera- y Noah asiente y Quinn me abrazo y se fue y mire a Noah

No hagas nada estúpido- le pedi

No lo hare- me aseguro- Me prometi hace mucho que no dejaría que Finn y sus comentarios o lo que sea que hiciera me afectarían- añadio- No significa que no me moleste, pero no hare nada estúpido-

Gracias-

No tienes que agradecer Rach- me dijo- Soy estúpido a veces, pero hasta yo se donde poner limite- y yo asiento y lo abrace de nuevo y lo bese

Haz madurado mucho- le dije- Y estoy orgullosa- y rosa su nariz con la mia

Gracias- y me beso de nuevo- Hablamos mañana en la noche- y yo asiento y se despidió de mis papas y se fue mientras los veo subirse a el y a Quinn a su auto y entre a la casa y cerra la puerta y me fui hacia la sala

Todo bien, princesa- me pregunto mi papa y yo asiento- Segura- y lo miro sospechosamente

Escuchaste lo que le dije a Quinn y a Noah acerca de Finn- le pregunte y el asiente- Papa esta todo bien, me molesta que Finn piense mal de Noah, pero no puedo cambiar su opinión y mientras Noah no haga nada estúpido, dejare todo tal cual-

Ok- me dijo mi papa- No me meteré, mientras vea que eres feliz- añadio y yo asiento- Y aprecio a Finn, pero su inmadurez me apena, y en cuanto a Noah no tiene el mejor pasado, pero esta tratando de ser mejor y mientras te proteja y cuide como lo ha hecho tiene mi aprobación-

Lo se- le sonreí- Pero bueno, me voy a dormir-

Que descanses- y yo asiento y le desee lo mismo y despues vi a mi papi y le di un beso y subi a mi habitación…mas alla de lo que le dije a Finn, no puedo hacer nada…

Quinn POV

Puck esta muy callado desde que salió de la casa de Rachel…- Todo bien- le pregunte

Sabes muy bien que no todo esta bien, Fabray- me dijo

Si, lo se, pero confias en Rach o no- le pregunte- Porque digo se que viste a Finn ir hacia la cocina, pero no lo seguiste-

Claro que confio en ella- me respondió- Asi como ella confía en mi- añadio- Y soy estúpido algunas veces Fabray y arruino cosas, pero no voy arruinar mi relación con Rachel no confiando en ella y tirando su confianza por el maldito retrete-

Realmente la amas, verdad- le pregunte

Sueno como una quinceañera- me dijo- Pero si, estoy jodidamente enamorado de Rachel, y no la voy perder y menos por el estúpido cerebro de Finn Hudson-

Bien dicho- le dije sonriendo- Pero a donde queda el celoso Puck-

No tengo de que estar celoso- me dijo- Se que Rachel me ama a mi, y a nadie mas, es parte de la confianza-

Ok- dije simplemente entendiendo y en unos minutos llegamos a mi casa- Gracias por el aventón-

De nada- me dijo el y me baje y lo miro

Por cierto mi plan contra Shelby- empeze- Sigue en curso-

No vas a desistir, cierto- me pregunto

Jamas- le dije y el niega con la cabeza y voy a cerrar la puerta- Por cierto- segui- Gracias por la info-

Que info- me pregunto confundido

La de tu conversación con Shelby hace una semana- le respondi sonriendo

Oiste lo hablamos- me pregunto sorprendido

Si-

Ni se te ocurra usar eso- me advirtió- No es de tu incumbencia-

Lo es- le asegure- Uso a mi hija para lastimar a mi mejor amiga Puck, te guste o no, me incumbe- añadi- Pero tu tranquilo, tengo paciencia de sobra para destruirla de a poco- y con eso cerre la puerta y corri hacia mi casa…

Puck POV

Fabray esta loca…simplemente loca…

Tiene una mentalidad tan retorcida, lo me hace alegrar que hayamos dado a Beth en adopción y que no pueda contaminarla con esa mentalidad…pero en fin…encendí el auto de nuevo…

Si veo que se vuelve muy problemático, no me quedara otra opción que hablar con Shelby y con Rachel…

CONTINUARA…


	25. Chapter 25

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee y si hay algun cambio sale adentro del parentisis :D

* * *

><p>25<p>

APUESTA DE VALOR

Puck POV

Es lunes en la mañana, no que me moleste el silencio ni nada, pero el silencio que hay en mi auto desde que Rach se subió es algo tortuoso, y extraño, y no tengo idea del porque…- Rach-

Mmm- murmuro y al verla de reojo esta mirando por la ventana

Porque estas tan callada- le pregunte

Mmm, callada- me pregunto y yo asiento- No, solo estoy algo pensativa es todo-

Que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa- pregunte

Nada en especial- me dijo y yo rolo los ojos, algo esta ocultando, pero no pienso presionarla para saberlo, a menos claro que vea que puedo seguir presionándola- Puedo poner la radio- pregunto de pronto

Yeah- respondi y ella se inclina sobre la radio y se escucha una canción- Van Halen-

Me gusta- me dijo sentándose derecha- Recuerdo haberla escuchado cuando sentía algo por el señor Schue-…que mierda…mierda, hice sin querer zig zaguear el auto…- NOAH-

Lo siento- me disculpe- Pero Rach no me puedes soltar una mierda asi y no esperar a que reaccione-

Cuida tu lenguaje- me dijo y yo rolo los ojos- Y es completamente normal desarrollar sentimientos por una persona mayor a quien admiras o sientes atracción física, no es malo- añadio y quiero vomitar- Lo malo es actuar esos sentimientos y te puedo asegurar que jamás he hecho tal cosa-

Gracias a dios- exclame aliviado

Que bruto eres Noah- me dijo divertida

Jaja- dije y ella se rie y estoy entrando al estacionamiento de la escuela y me estacione y Rachel se esta arreglando para bajarse cuando vi que se tenso- Te pasa algo-

No- me dijo, pero por su tono si le pasa algo y al ver esta mirando algo…o mas bien alguien, Shelby, que esta saliendo de su auto…

Rach- y ella me mira- Paso algo entre tu y Shelby- le pregunte

No, por supuesto que no- me dijo nerviosa- Porque pasaría algo- me pregunto confundida, pero con ese tono nervioso

Rach no me mientas- le pedi y ella niega con la cabeza y abrió la puerta y se bajo…no a mi no viene con esa mierda algo oculta, asi que me baje del auto tome mi bolso y corri al otro lado- Dime que mierda te pasa- le exigi y ella salta

Me asustaste- me dijo- Y cuida tu lenguaje Noah cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo-

Da igual- le dije- Dime que te sucede- le pedi y vi que esta mirando de nuevo hacia donde esta Shelby que ahora va entrando- Rach, vamos-

Tengo que pedirle algo- empezó y la miro confundido- Como ya te he dicho otras veces estoy aplicando a muchas universidades- y yo asiento- Y una de ellas es NYADA, la academia de las artes de Nueva York-

Ok- entendí- La mencionaste creo un dia en mi casa- y ella asiente

Como bien sabes también para aplicar a las universidades necesitas cartas de recomendación- siguio Rachel y yo asiento- Dos son lo regular, pero NYADA pide tres-

Ok- dije- Que tiene que ver Shelby con esto-

Pues resulta que ayer fue que descubri acerca de la tercera carta y se los hice saber a mis papas- siguio ella mirando el piso ahora- Y mencionaron que a lo mejor Shelby podría firmar mi carta, ya que ha sido una entrenadora de campeones nacionales y todo- añadio y yo asiento

Pero no ella debería escribir la carta- pregunte confundido, pues dijo firmar…

No yo ya la escribi solo debe firmarla- me dijo- Pero despues de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras y el hecho de decirle que la odio, bueno- pauso- No creo que quiera firmar-

Oh- musite entendiendo y de pronto se le ilumino la cara y me mira con una enorme sonrisa

Pero tu le puedes preguntar- me dijo sonriendo

No- la corte de una y su cara es de tristeza- Rach, sabes que lo haría, pero no creo que sea sano que me meta en ello, ya de por si estoy en medio de ambas- pause y ella asiente

Lo siento- me dijo- Ni siquiera debi considerarlo- añadio mirando el piso de nuevo y le tomo el mentón y la hago mirarme

Preciosa no pongas esa cara, si- le pedi- Quiero que seas valiente y tu misma lo hagas, da el primer paso, Rach-

Aun no estoy lista- me dijo triste

Ok- y la bese- Vamos a dentro- y ella asiente y pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y entramos a la escuela…

Rachel POV

Se que sone egoísta o algo asi al pedirle a Noah que el le pidiera a Shelby que firmara la carta, pero es que no se que hacer…

Hasta el periodo antes del almuerzo, cuando entre al salón del señor Schue y recordé mi conversación con Noah en la mañana, asi que se me ocurrió una idea…y al llegar a la cafetería para almorzar lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas y me sente a su lado- Hey- dije dándole pequeño beso en los labios

Hey- me dijo el sonriendo

Recuerdas lo que conversamos en la mañana- le pregunte

Shelby- me dijo y yo niego con la cabeza mientras abro saco mi sandwish- Entonces-

Lo que dije en el auto de la canción- le recordé- Sobre Schue ya sabes…-

Ok- me interrumpió- Lo había olvidado- añadio- Gracias por el recordatorio- dijo sarcástico y yo me rio

En fin- segui- Respecto a eso se me ocurrió una idea- pause- Bueno mas bien una propuesta-

Cual seria- me pregunto intrigado

Te reto a que cantes esa canción mañana en el club- le dije y el me mira con las cejas levantadas- Si el señor Schue considera que la canción es genial, a pesar de lo inapropiada que es ganas, y sino pierdes-

Ok, me gusta esta idea- me dijo sonriendo- Que ganas-

Si gano le pediras a Shelby la firma- le dije y el va refutar- Y si tu ganas yo ire personalmente- añadi- Hazlo por mi Noah- le pedi al verlo dubitativo…y estire mi mano- Cerramos el trato- le pregunte y el acerca su mano y la hecha para atrás- Noah- pregunte confundida

Acepto tus términos- me dijo- Pero si gano quiero una semana completa de juegos dejando de lado la tarea de la escuela-

Dia por medio durante dos semanas- le propuse y el asiente- Y si pierdes el mismo tiempo de abstinencia-

Ok- acepto y yo sonrio y extiendo mi mano de nuevo y el la toma y la apreta- Tenemos un trato Berry-

Me parece perfecto Puckerman- le dije divertida y el sonríe y volvimos a nuestros almuerzos

Preparate porque vas a perder- me advirtió

El señor Schue- dije soñadoramente y Noah gruñe

Eww- dijo asqueado y yo me rio

Por cierto tiene que ser mañana, sino no vale- le adverti

Lo se- me dijo sonriendo- Y en serio eww- y yo me rio de nuevo…

Y ahora es martes y estoy en el club y Noah, Blaine, Mike y Finn para mi sorpresa están todos presentando…"Hot for teacher" (* solo la parte del salón del coro, nada de Shelby, porque en serio eww) y al finalizar Quinn, Artie, Tina, Kurt y yo les aplaudimos junto con el señor Schue…que…

WOW- exclamo levantándose mientras aplaude- Chicos, eso estuvo- pauso- WOW- exclamo de nuevo…y esto no se ve bien para mi, además que Noah me sonríe malévolamente

Señor Schue- lo llame y el me mira…si Noah creía que me quedaría callada se equivoca- Si bien la presentación de los chicos- dije mirando a Noah con una sonrisa- Estuvo excelente, no creo que sea una apropiada canción para el club- y Noah niega con la cabeza, pero me sonríe igual

Tienes razón- concedió el señor Schue y yo se que sonrio mucho- Pero no importa- añadio emocionado y yo se que mis ojos se abrieron muy sorprendidos- La energía que los chicos acaban de mostrar- siguio- Esa es la energía que quiero que proyectemos en las locales-

O sea que no solo le gusto- segui- Le encanto- pregunte sorprendida

No solo me encanto Rachel- me dijo Schue sonriendo- Me fascino- y le palmoteo el hombro a Noah- Buen trabajo Puck- y Noah le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo y me mira y yo se que mi cara es de mortificación…en que rayos estaba pensando cuando accedi a hacer esa apuesta…

Ok, chicos sigamos- dijo Schue y Noah se sienta a mi lado y los demás también toman asiento, y sin que me diera cuenta la hora del club acabo y todos de a poco se empezaron a ir y yo me cruzo de brazos

No seas mala perdedora Berry- me dijo Noah divertido golpeando su hombro con el mio y yo miro para otro lado- Vamos Rach-

No seas cruel Puckerman- le dije y el se rie

Tu fuiste la que hizo la apuesta o no- me recordó y yo asiento- Entonces-

No se en que rayos estaba pensando- le dije mirándolo- Piensalo que idiota deja la decisión de algo tan importante a una persona como Schue- añadi y Noah se rie- Y a eso añádele tu talento, era seguro que perdería- y me mira confundido- Y los puntos extras por incorporar a Finn- añadi- Soy una idiota-

Oye, no lo eres-

Por supuesto que lo soy- le dije molesta- Me puse en una apuesta que perdería, no había forma que ganara Noah-

Lo hiciste a propósito- dijo Noah y yo lo miro confundida- Si, Rach lo hiciste a propósito, piénsalo apostaste a algo que tu, con lo inteligente que eres, sabias que perderías, pero aun asi lo hiciste-

Pero porque lo haría- le pregunte confundida

Eso solo lo sabes tu preciosa- me dijo sonriendo- Vamos- y yo asiento, glee es la ultima hora del martes asi que nos vamos a casa, y nos fuimos directo a los estacionamientos, y estoy analizando lo me dije y lo que Noah me dijo...y...

Noah- pause en medio de camino a su auto y el me mira- Lo hice para obligarme a hablar con Shelby- dije entendiendo todo

Porque- me pregunto

Porque no quiero seguir temiendole a su rechazo- respondi- No quiero que el temor a que no me quiera jamás como su hija que esta presente en mi, siga creciendo- añadi- Soy fuerte, pero creo que necesitaba el impulso para obligarme-

Yo también lo creo- añadio acercándoseme y abrazandome- Y se que puedes ir y hacerle frente como la mujer madura que eres Rach- me dijo y yo lo miro

Mujer-

Si, mujer- me repitió- Eso eres, no eres una niña, eres una mujer, fuerte, madura y segura de si misma, que se enfrenta a lo que sea, sin miedo, y sortea todo los obstáculos que se le presentan-

Te amo- le dije y el me sonríe y me besa apasionadamente, pase mis manos por su cuello aferrándome a el…me encanta besarlo…y separo sus labios de los mios- Noah-

Vamos a casa- me dijo recuperando el aliento- Tengo dos semanas con tres dias cada semana que voy aprovechar al máximo- añadio y yo me rio y nos fuimos…

Y para que el valor que gane no se me fuera me fui directo a buscar a Shelby al dia siguiente, apenas y tuve el tiempo, y me la encontré en el auditorio…

Señorita Corcoran- la llame entrando y ella me mira y para mi sorpresa me sonríe

Rachel- me dijo y yo asiento y decidi ser sincera e ir directo al grano sin rodeos…

Se que nuestra relación no esta en el mejor punto- empeze y ella asiente- Y por desgracia no veo en ella aun un encuentro-

Rachel…-

Dejeme terminar- le pedi y ella asiente- Quiero ser sincera- segui- Cada vez que la veo quiero llorar y pedirle explicaciones, y odiarla por todo es mas fácil que acercarme y hablar con usted- pause- Pero eso es solo con la mujer que me dio la vida, pero no con usted como persona- segui- Se que es una buena persona, y que a propósito no lastimaría a nadie, y es muy talentosa también, y por lo que he aprendido de usted por su interaccion con mi novio se que somos muy parecidas-

Lo se- me dijo

Y se que despues de cómo me he referido a usted- segui- No tengo derecho alguno a pedirle nada, pero- y puse la carpeta que traigo en el piano- En serio necesito de usted, como maestra y entrenadora de campeones nacionales de coros glee-

Rachel- me dijo- Que quieres- me pregunto

No se si sabra pero estoy postulando a NYADA- empeze

Oh- musito sonriendo y yo asiento

Y me entere que necesito otra carta de recomendación mas- añadi- Y mis papas creen que una suya seria de mucho valor, y yo también lo creo-

Quieres que te escriba una carta de recomendación- me pregunto sonriendo

No- le dije y su sonrisa se cayo- Ya hice una, pero me preguntaba si puede firmarla- y ella toma la carpeta y la abre y sin leerla ni nada la firmo

Listo- me dijo entregándome la carpeta- Ojala te sirva-

Gracias- le dije- Y lamento haberla molestado- añadi y con eso me di la vuelta y me voy yendo

Me he equivocado tanto contigo- dijo y yo me detengo- Y no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ti- añadio- De todo lo que haz logrado en tampoco tiempo- y yo suspiro y la miro

Lo dice en serio- le pregunte y ella asiente

Me he enterado también de cosas de ti, gracias a tu novio- me dijo- Y mas cosas al oir de ti aquí en la escuela- añadio- La forma en como todos hablan de ti, los maestros, los estudiantes y incluso la entrenadora de football y la de las porristas y todos en realidad- y me mira sonriendo- Eres impresionante, y me da orgullo saber que ayude a darte la vida-

Gracias- le dije- Por ayudar a darme la vida- y ella me sonríe- Mi papi siempre me dice que le sorprende todo lo que herede de usted-

Hiram, es papi, verdad- me pregunto y yo asiento- Y de el heredaste lo dramática, según oi- y yo asiento y me rio- Y de Leroy su juicio, y calma cuando es necesaria-

Pero pesa lo dramática- le dije riéndome y ella sonríe

Es porque lo tienes al doble, Hiram y yo- me dijo sonriendo y yo asiento y me acerque a ella y le entregue la carpeta y me mira confundida tomandola

Quizas- empeze- Pueda escribir su propia versión de la carta- añadi y ella asiente y la toma y la abre

Como dije haz hecho mucho- dijo leyendo la carpeta- Co capitana de las porristas- y me mira- Jamas cuando te vi en las locales pensé que eras porristas, no me lo crei tampoco hasta que te vi aquí en la escuela con el uniforme-

Si, no es algo que esperarían de mi- concorde- Por mi personalidad y todo- añadi- Pero es algo que hacia junto a Quinn y ahora lo hago con Brittany y Santana-

Ya veo- murmuro sonriendo- Para cuando la necesitas- me pregunto

En una semana, si no es problema- le dije

No lo es- me aseguro

Gracias- le dije de nuevo

Creeme- me dijo- Es un placer- y con eso me despedi y me fui, y sin darme cuenta llegue a las gradas del campo de football, donde todos están entrenando, y miro a Noah que se ve bastante sexy entrenando…asi que me quede aquí…

Puck POV

Por fin terminamos las prácticas…- Oye Puck- me llamo Mike de pronto y al verlo apunta hacia las gradas y al ver Rachel esta ahí y yo le asiento a Mike y voy donde mi chica…

Hey preciosa- le dije y le di un beso

Hueles mal- me dijo divertida

Jaja- dije- Que haces por aquí- pregunte sentándome a su lado

No me di cuenta cuando termine aquí- me dijo y yo la miro confundido- Fui a hablar con Shelby-

Y- le pregunte

Salió bien- me dijo- Tan bien que decidi que la dejaría escribir la carta-

En serio- le pregunte sorprendido y ella asiente y me abraza- Rach-

Es la primera vez que hablo con ella y me siento bien al respecto-

Crei que antes, cuando decidieron no tratarse como extrañas no había salido tan mal- añadi recordando

Lo se- me dijo- Pero despues de ello, me sentí con incertidumbre igualmente, y ahora en cambio me siento plena, ni enojada, ni triste, ni alegre, solo tranquila- añadi

Eso es bueno, preciosa- le dije y ella asiente- Entonces estas bien-

Lo estoy- me aseguro- Solo necesitaba aire y ver a un sexy chico sudar y abrazarlo- añadio coquetamente y yo le sonrio

Me voy a cambiar- le dije- Te veo en tu casillero-

Ok- me dijo y me beso y se paro- Te espero entonces-

Si- y me pare y la bese de nuevo y nos separamos…y al llegar a los camerinos

Rach esta bien- me pregunto Mike apenas entre

Si, solo quería verme- le dije y el asiente, y luego de ello me duche rápidamente, me cambie y me fui donde mi chica…

CONTINUARA…


	26. Chapter 26

cala-16 gracias por tu comentario, y entiendo respecto a Shelby y Rachel, pero ambas aun tienen mucho que solucionar antes de llevarse completamente bien...

Glee no me pertenece :(, y este signo (*) numero musical igual a Glee y si hay algun cambio va dentro del parentesis...

* * *

><p>26<p>

POPURRIS DE ENFRENTAMIENTO

NN POV

Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Rachel y Puck están en el club esperando porque lleguen Rory, Finn y por Schue para que empieze la hora, y están conversando y riéndose de algo que les conto Mike…cuando Finn entro seguido por Rory…

No deberías enojarte conmigo- dijo Rory

Pudiste ayudarme- se quejo Finn

Pasa algo- pregunto Rachel, que esta sentada junto con Puck a su lado, y todos miran a ambos chicos

Rory aquí que dice ser mi amigo- empezó Finn- Y cuando lo necesito de apoyo, solo se queda ahí y no me ayuda-

Con que querías que Rory te ayudara- le pregunto Quinn

Con Santana- respondió Rory y todos lo miran confundidos

Empezo a insultarme, como siempre- siguio Finn- Y Rory se quedo ahí como si nada-

Que querías que hiciera- le pregunto Rory algo exasperado- Santana es mi amiga también- añadio triste y Finn tiene cara de que no acepta su argumento…

Tiene razón Finn- le dijo Rachel y el la mira- No puedes pedirle a Rory que tome un lado, no es correcto-

Rach tiene razón- concordo Tina y todos los demás asienten y Rory los mira agradecido

Aun asi Santana me tiene harto- se quejo Finn- Y no tengo ni la menor idea de porque me detesta tanto- añadio- Finalmente pensé que eramos amigos, nos conocemos hace mucho y siempre hemos circulado entre las mismas personas-

Puede ser- concordo Mike- Pero que yo sepa jamás te ha considerado su amigo-

Pero porque- pregunto Finn sorprendido

Porque eras un obstáculo para su Puckleberry- añadio Kurt y Finn lo mira sorprendido, y Rachel niega con la cabeza…

A que te refieres con para su Puckleberry- pregunto confundido y mira a Rachel y a Puck y algo hizo click en su cabeza- Por eso me beso y me dijo todas esas extrañas cosas- añadio- Ella los puso juntos-

No- dijo Rachel y Finn va a discutir- No lo hizo- aseguro- Si bien no puedo negar que maquino situaciones, no significa que ella nos haya puesto juntos, nosotros decidimos estar juntos, Santana no lo decidió por nosotros- y Puck asiente

Como dijo Rach, Satan hizo cosas- siguio Puck- Pero si Rach y yo no quisiéramos estar juntos no lo estaríamos- añadio y Rachel asiente- Y respecto a ti Finn, San te detesta, por muchas mas cosas, pero eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella-

Le vas a preguntar- le pregunto Tina

Para que me insulte de nuevo- dijo Finn- No, gracias- añadio- Ademas tengo una idea mejor- dijo sonriendo malévolamente y Rory niega con la cabeza

Que idea- pregunto Blaine

Dodgeball- contesto Finn y todos lo miran sorprendidos, menos Rory que solo mira confundido y Rachel que mira molesta- Jugaremos hoy despues de clases- añadio y Schue entro…

Esto no me gusta- susurro Rachel…y todos le pusieron atención a Schue…y mas tarde en el gimnasio una Rachel cruzada de brazos entra al gimnasio y se acerca a sus amigos que ya están ahí…

Sexy- murmuro Puck mirándole las piernas mientras se le acerca y la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia el- Tienes que usar mas seguido esto- le dijo abrazandola de la cintura y ella lo mira sonriéndole

En serio- pregunto y Puck asiente- Pense que preferías que usara nada- susurro y Puck tiene una picara sonrisa en su rostro

Si voy con eso mejor- susurro y la beso

Dejense de chuparse la cara- les dijo Quinn y Puck y Rachel cortan el beso y la miran

Celosa- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo y ella rola los ojos

No- respondió- Solo quiero que nos concentremos en el juego, quiero ganarle a San y Britt- añadio con cara malévola y Rachel y Puck se separan, pero Puck pasa su brazo por sus hombros

Y la competitiva Quinn Fabray vuelve a hacer aparición- dijo divertida Rachel y Quinn sonríe- Lo que es yo no pienso jugar- añadio y todos la miran confundidos- No apoyare a Finn en su estúpida competencia por su ego en contra de Santana-

Y que vas a hacer- le pregunto Mike

Actuar- respondió Rachel simplemente- Pondre en practica mis habilidades actorales y fingiré ser una timida chica que no tiene habilidad física alguna- añadio sonriendo y todos se rien y Finn se les acerca

Todos listos- les pregunto y todos asienten y empiezan a tomar posiciones como Finn les dice para que sepan donde deben ir cuando el juego empieze, mientras las Trouble Tones también lo hacen

No tengo ni la menor idea como jugar esto- murmuro Rory mirando a las Trouble Tones- Cuales son las reglas- pregunto al aire y Puck que lo escucho se le acerca

No mueras- le dijo simplemente y Rory asiente

Juntense- llamaron Santana y Finn a sus equipos y… Hit Me with Your Best Shot / One Way or Another (*)…y Santana lanza la ultima pelota y le da justo en la cara a Finn haciendo que este caiga al suelo, mientras Santana se rie y se va con su grupo que la felicita…

Y Finn aun en el suelo abre los ojos y se topa con la cara de Rachel que lo esta mirando…- Estas bien- le pregunto

Mori y fui al cielo- murmuro sonriendo y Rachel rola los ojos y se acuclilla y le pega en la frente- Ouch- se quejo

No estas muerto- le aseguro Rachel- Y espero que ahora estes contento- añadio y Finn la mira confundido- Perdiste y ella gano-

Oh- musito Finn y Rachel asiente y se pone derecha y Finn se sienta y mira a Santana la que lo mira sonriendo y le hace el gesto de perdedor con su mano y Rachel que la miraba rola los ojos

No pueden ser mas infantiles- añadio exasperada Rachel y se fue donde Puck- Me quiero ir- le dijo cruzada de brazos y con molestia en su rostro y Puck se rie y le pasa su brazo por los hombros y ambos se van…

Al dia siguiente en el auditorio…

Que hacen ustedes aquí- pregunto Finn al ver a las Trouble Tones, mientras los demás de Nuevas Direcciones caminan tras el en el escenario

La señorita Corcoran nos dijo que viniéramos- le respondió Mercedes- Asi que hacen ustedes aquí- añadio

El señor Schue nos cito aquí- respondió Rachel, que esta vestida de porrista- Porque nos habran citado- añadio confundida y todos se miran igual de confundidos

Ni idea- respondió simplemente Santana- Lo que si se es que como siempre es desagradable ver la cara de idiota de Finn- añadio sonriendo y Finn la mira molesto

San- dijo en advertencia Rachel- No empieces- le pidió

No empezar que- pregunto inocentemente y Rachel rola los ojos- Ademas que a quien le gusta ver a perdedores- añadio mirando a Finn

Ya ganaste- le dijo Finn- Para quieres- le pidió

Jamas- le aseguro Santana y el la mira molesto

En todo caso- interrumpió Mercedes- Solo espero que a Schue y la señorita Corcoran no se les ocurra sugerir que nos combinemos- añadio y las Trouble Tones asiente y de pronto se escucha detrás de ellas un sonido de guitarra y Schue aparece tocando una mientras se acerca…y Shelby aparece de detrás de Nuevas Direcciones…y ambos cantan You and I (*, Rachel como porrista y cuando empiezan cantando Puck la tiene abrazada y despues ella lo empuja al piano, y Puck solo sonríe mientras toca, nada de caras raras hacia Shelby y Rachel esta sentada en el suelo junto a Quinn) y al terminar todos les aplauden…

Estuvieron asombrosos- dijo Rachel parándose y todos la miran, Shelby le sonríe- Pero cual es el punto de todo esto- pregunto confundida y todos tienen las mismas caras

Sabemos que ambos grupos han estado en conflicto- le dijo Schue- Pero sabemos que es posible que dos polos opuestos se combinen-

Señor Schue por mucho que adore a mis amigos de Nuevas Direcciones- empezó Mercedes- No vamos a combinar clubes- y todos asienten concordando con ella

No hablo de ello, Mercedes- le aseguro Schue- La señorita Corcoran y yo estamos de acuerdo que con los seccionales en nuestras puertas debemos ponernos serios, pero con el objetivo de llegar a ello sanamente-

Es que- siguio Shelby- Cada grupo hara su propio popurrí, y se enfrentaran cara a cara- y todos sonríen

Dando origen a la primera batalla de Popurris en Mckenley High- añadio Schue y todos aplauden sonriendo…

Rachel POV

Todos ya practicamente se fueron y Noah aun esta sentado en el banco del piano asi que me le acerque a abrazarlo por atrás- Que te parece la idea de Schue y Shelby- le pregunte

No me molesta- me dijo simplemente- Aunque me pregunto que se le ocurrirá a Schue-

Umm- murmure pensativa…si yo también me lo pregunto

Ademas también nos dara otro vistazo de cómo Shelby sigue moldeando a su grupo- añadio

Cierto- concorde- Y por su historia de competencias ganadas, podemos estar seguros que la competencia será feroz- y el asiente y me sente a su lado- Por cierto- añadi y el me mira- Me encanta tu versatilidad con los instrumentos, es sexy- y el me sonríe coquetamente

Preciosa- me dijo- Todo lo mio es sexy- añadio arrogantemente y yo rolo los ojos- Porque crees que eres mi novia- y lo miro confundida y el me abraza- Eres mia, por lo tanto eres muy sexy- y yo me rio

Pero pensaba que muchos antes de estar contigo- le dije- Yo ya era sexy- añadi

Pero ahora lo eres mas- añadio y me beso- Mm- murmuro- Mucho mas sexy- y yo sonrio y escucho un aclarado de garganta y al ver es Shelby- Hey- saludo Noah como si nada, mientras yo estoy algo ruborizada

Hey- dijo Shelby- Vayan a clases- nos ordeno y ambos asentimos y salimos del auditorio

Eso fue vergonzoso- le dije una vez salimos al pasillo y el me mira confundido- Si que mi madre biológica me vea besándome con mi novio no es nada vergonzoso- añadi sarcástica…

No lo es- me dijo serio Noah- Cuantas veces mi mama nos ha pillado, y mas aun conmigo encima de ti- y yo siento mis mejillas muy calientes por el rojo en que deben estar y Noah se rie- Te ves linda toda roja- y yo le golpeo el brazo y segui caminando sin el- Vamos, Rach, no te enojes- se quejo y se que me sigue, pero yo sigo caminando, hasta que me tomo la muñeca y me puso contra los casilleros y capturo mis labios con los suyos…- Y-

Besame de nuevo y pensare si sigo enojada- le dije y el se rie y me besa de nuevo…estúpido, detesto que me haga perder la línea de pensamiento y que tenga tal efecto en mi, y que logre que lo perdone fácilmente…

A quien mierda estoy engañando, no lo detesto, me encanta…me disculpo profusamente por mi vocabulario…

Y finalmente ahora estoy en el salón del coro, mientras todos dan ideas de que podríamos hacer para nuestro popurrí…y si no escuche mal

The Clash- Artie…The Police- Blaine…REM- Mike…Schue tiene cara de que quiere que se lo trague la tierra…Spice Girls- Kurt…y me gusta la idea…Jonas Brothers- Noah y lo miro y el me mira sonriendo, y yo solo role los ojos y mire a Schue…

Chicos- musito- Todas son buenas ideas pero no, necesitamos algo mas- añadio

Necesitamos algo que nos mantenga unidos- dijo Finn y todos lo miran

A que te refieres- le pregunto Kurt

A que todas las bandas que mencionaron se separaron y no necesitamos eso- añadio Finn- Nuevas Direcciones debe demostrar que a pesar de todo seguimos siendo unidos-

Estoy con Finn en ello, las bandas que perduran en el tiempo son mas fuertes, lo mismo que su música- dijo Tina y Schue asiente y Tina mira a Finn- Que sugieres- le pregunto y el se para

Bueno todos creen que Hall y Outes son famosos solo por su cabello- empezó Finn mirándonos a todos- Pero además también lo son porque se han mantenido juntos por mucho tiempo-

Como nosotros- dijo yo sonriendo y Finn asiente

Y creo- siguio Finn- Que deberíamos darle el solo al nuevo chico- añadio y se acerco a donde esta Blaine el que lo mira- Dar una especie de golpe imprevisto- y me gusta su idea…- Rory, creo que lo haras excelente- añadio, y lo vi mirando a Blaine

Que mierda- susurro Noah a mi lado y yo le apretó el brazo, se porque dijo ello, no que no le agrade Rory, pero por la forma en como Finn miro a Blaine y luego a Rory…

Gracias Finn- dijo Rory- Pero no creo estar listo- y Blaine se da vuelta

No te preocupes Rory, todos te ayudaremos- le aseguro y miro a Finn- Excelente idea Finn- añadio…y ahí va demostrando el genial tipo que es…

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo Finn…pero su tono suena sarcástico…porque actua asi con Blaine…

Bien- siguio Schue- Todos de acuerdo con Finn- pregunto y todos asentimos- Entonces a trabajar- añadio y todos empezamos a pensar en que canciones usar…y al terminar la hora, le di un beso a Noah que se va a su siguiente clase y me acerque a Blaine y lo abrace

Eres maravilloso- le susurre y lo miro y el me sonríe

Gracias Rach- me dijo y yo asiento y me fui también a mi clase, pero antes vi a Finn en su casillero y me le acerque

Buena idea co capitan- le dije y el me mira sonriendo- Me alegra que tomes tu papel mas en serio-

Ya era hora no- me dijo y yo asiento

Lo que si Finn- segui- Trata de no ser tan obvio- y me mira confundido- En tu desprecio por Blaine, no se porque, pero por alguna razón el no te agrada-

Rach- empezó

No digas nada- lo interrumpi- No me meteré, pero Blaine es una maravillosa persona y lo demostró en el club, asi que además por el bien del club y de tu hermano, que ama a Blaine, manten tu odiosidad al minimo- y con eso lo deje…se que Blaine puede defenderse solo, pero como co capitana de Nuevas Direcciones no puedo no decir nada…

Finn POV

Parece que soy bastante obvio al hecho de que Blaine no me agrada mucho…o que mas bien me siento amenazado por su talento, pero eso no lo reconocere…aunque se los diga a ustedes…

Pero tratare lo que me pidió Rachel… por cierto me siento genial de que le haya gustado mi idea…

Hey ballena- dijo alguien de pronto y es Santana- Subiste de peso de nuevo, vaya con razón todas te rehuyen, triste- y siguio caminando…me tiene harto con sus insultos…y se que solo lo hace para bajarme los animos para la competencia, pero no dejare que lo haga, no cuando Rachel me dio su aprobación…

Santana POV

Es super divertido molestar a Finn, y créanme lo seguire haciendo, el muy idiota cree que aun tiene oportunidad de salir con Rachel, que sueñe, mi chica no volverá con el…aun cuando Puckerman lo arruine todo…

En fin, entre al salón de ensayos y empezamos a hacer calentamiento de cuerdas vocales cuando Mercedes entro…

Se me ocurrió una idea- dijo y todas la miramos- Estuve pensando toda la noche y se me ocurrió la perfecta idea para nuestro popurrí- añadio- Adele-

Canto igual que ella- dijo Sugar y esta esta loca…ha mejorado, pero cantar como Adele, en serio…

Me parece una excelente idea Mercedes- le dijo Shelby- Es perfecta- y todas estamos de acuerdo

Ok- dije- Ahora que dejamos eso de lado puedo concentrarme en seguir desmoronando al cara de patata-

No Santana- me dijo Mercedes y yo la miro- Si lo del juego fue divertido y todo, pero ya basta-

Porque-

Porque ya le ganaste- siguio- Y como líder te pido que te detengas- y si hace dos dias la escogimos como nuestra líder

Mercedes tiene razón- añadio Shelby- Debemos concentrarnos en ganar, porque somos mejores, no malvadas- y yo rolo los ojos

San- me llamo Britt- Detente si- me pidió

Ok- acepte…pero realmente detesto a Finn, no es como que pueda parar simplemente…y ahora estoy en mi casillero

Ballena- dijo alguien tras mio y al ver es Rachel- Lo llamaste ballena- me pregunto

Parece una- dije encogiendome de hombros

San, debes parar con los insultos hacia Finn- me dijo- No es justo para el, que por el hecho de que ha hecho cosas que no sabe que tu odias lo trates como basura-

No lo trato como basura- refute

Cerca- me dijo- Mira, no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero por el bien de la competencia sana que el señor Schue y Shelby quieren hacer, manten la paz, quieres- me pidió

Ok- acepte de nuevo- Finalmente prometi en las Trouble Tones que lo haría- y ella sonríe

Me alegra- me dijo- Se que eres una gran persona, pero te gusta ocultarlo- añadio- Y se que haras lo correcto, nos vemos- y yo asiento y se fue…y decidi que me disculparía con Hudson…

NN POV

Finn viene caminando con Rory y Santana se les acerca…- Hola- saludo sonriendo

Que quieres- le pregunto Finn a la defensiva

Tranquilo, vine a disculparme- dijo ella y Finn la mira sorprendido- Rachel tiene razón, no he sido justa contigo- añadio

Ok- murmuro Finn y mira a Rory que se encoge de hombros y mira a Santana de vuelta- Te escucho-

Bien no eres gordo- empezó Santana- En algun punto de mi existencia debo haber encontrado atractivo tu cutis de bebe, sino no te hubiera besado, asi que lo siento- pauso- Tambien siento que Nuevas Direcciones vaya a ser aplastado por las Trouble Tones, o que no tengas talento- y Finn la mira sorprendido- O que cantes como si te hicieran un examen a la próstata o que bailes como si hubieras estado durmiendo por años y hubieras recién despertado- pauso- Y diviertete haciéndote amigo con tu mano, porque es todo lo cerca que llegaras a tener sexo otra vez con alguien de verdad el resto de tu vida- añadio sonriendo y paso por su lado, mientras Rory mira a Santana sorprendido y a Finn sin saber que decir…

OYE SANTANA- dijo Finn de pronto y Rory lo mira mientras este se da vuelta lentamente- Porque no solo sales del closet- le pregunto haciendo que ella se detenga y Rory mire a Finn con la boca abierta- Ahora entiendo porque eres tan buena tratando mal a las personas- dijo avanzando hacia ella- Es porque vives peleando contigo misma, porque no puedes admitirle a todo el mundo que amas a Brittany, y que es probable que ella no te ame, debe ser difícil, no- pauso- No poder admitirle a todos como realmente te sientes- añadio- Lo que me lleva a una sola conclusión, no eres mas que una cobarde- y con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue…

Mientras Santana mira el piso, respirando entre cortadamente para calmar sus emociones…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y? que piensan...realmente chicos me gusta saber que piensan de los capitulos, porque me desmorona no saberlo, porque no se si lo hago bien o no, y no me dan animos de seguir subiendo...aunque por aquellos que se que les gusta es que lo hago...en serio digan algo, aunque sea bien o mal...lo que sea :(<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Bien les agradezco a gloria-cullen-potter, puckleberry love y Wind White por sus comentarios...en especial a gloria-cullen-potter porque realmente me retroalimentaste respecto a lo que piensas de mi fic, porque asi puedo mejorar el fic y no seguir arruinandolo, por lo mismo jamas me molestare si me dan su opinion respecto a lo que les gusta o detestan del fic, claro siempre y cuando sea con respeto, y respecto a Finn y todo el odio hacia el, creo que una parte de mi cerebro hizo el click al respecto cuando lo hice aceptar dejar ir el pasado que los unia a el y a Rachel en unos capitulos anteriores y si bien aun quiere estar con ella no hara mas odiosidades o dira pesadeces, esa es mi idea...

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) escena igual a Glee :)

* * *

><p>27<p>

CORTO DEBATE

Rachel POV

En unos minutos mas es el debate por la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, y ya me estudie el discurso que preparo Jacob y yo modifique…y casi todos mis amigos están aquí, pero menos la persona que realmente quiero que este…

Noah, no esta aquí…no porque no quisiera, sino que porque tuvo que llevar a su hermana, Sarah, al medico, porque Deborah tenia que trabajar, y no pudo cambiar su turno con otra compañera, asi que para no preocuparla Noah llevo a Sarah…

Pero realmente me gustaría que estuviera aquí…

Rachel- me llamo uno de los organizadores- Es hora de que tomes tu lugar- y yo asiento y me voy a sentar…

Bueno ya veremos lo que pasa…

NN POV

Todos los presentes en el debate toman asiento en las gradas del gimnasio, mientras los postulantes están sentados en sus lugares…y Figgins da su usual discurso y presenta a Rick el pegajoso Nelson (*).

Luego Brittany da su discurso (*)…y despues que todos saltan por su ofrecimiento de los viernes de topless, Kurt toma su lugar detrás del micrófono (*) y luego Rachel se para y toma el lugar detrás del micrófono y mira sus papeletas y los mira a todos y niega con la cabeza y las tira al suelo, y todos la miran confundidos

Ser presidente de el consejo estudiantil es una enorme responsabilidad- empezó- Y quien debe ganar ese puesto, es quien realmente lo quiere, no porque fue forzado a el- añadio- Rick, Britt y Kurt, lo quieren- aseguro- Los tres son muy distintos, pero en sus diferencias son capaces de representarlos a todos ustedes- pauso- Por lo que, sin importar a quien escojan se sentiran representados por ellos, y motivados a acercarse a ellos y pedirles ayuda- añadio sonriendo y mira a Britt y Kurt que le sonríen y mira a los demás- Oficialmente retiro mi candidatura para presidenta del consejo estudiantil, gracias- y con eso se fue a sentar

El debate a concluido- informo Figgins- Sus candidatos, el señor Nelson- y el chico sube sus brazos y hay vitoreos- La señorita Pierce- y Brittany se para y hace un movimiento y las porristas saltan animadas- Y el señor Hummel- y hay aplausos y silbidos- Las votaciones serán la semana que vienen, voten por quien mas lo represente- y con eso se fue…y todos se empiezan a parar

Porque lo hiciste- le pregunto Kurt a Rachel mientras Brittany también la mira

No quiero ser presidenta y toda mi campaña fue una farsa- les dijo simplemente- Y estoy harta de estar haciendo algo que no quiero- y Kurt y Brittany la abrazan y sus demás amigos se les acercan

Bien hecho Rach- la felicito Tina y Rachel le sonríe

Alguien quiere decir algo- dijo de pronto Mike y Rachel lo mira confundida y Mike le da su teléfono y Rachel se topa con la cara de su novio

_Hey preciosa_- la saludo Puck

Noah- pregunto confundida y el asiente

_Hola Rach_- apareció la pequeña cara de Sarah enfrente de su hermano sonriendo y Rachel le sonríe y la mano de Puck aparece en su cara

_Quitate enana_- le dijo Puck sacandola

_Pero también quiero saludar a Rach_- se quejo Sarah y Puck rola los ojos

Noah, no seas malo- le dijo Rachel y el la mira sonriendo- Como es que-

_Aun no llaman a Sarah_- le explico Puck- _Y le pedi a Mike que me conectara para poder ver el debate_- añadio y Rachel asiente entendiendo- _Buen discurso por cierto_- y Rachel sonrie

Gracias- le dijo- Y gracias por haber hecho esto-

_De alguna forma estuve ahí_- dijo simplemente Puck

Lo estas- le aseguro Rachel sonriendo y Puck le sonríe también

_Noah me llaman_- dijo la voz de Sarah- _Chao Rach_-

_Nos vemos despues preciosa_- y Rachel asiente

Por supuesto- le aseguro y Puck le sonríe y corta la comunicación y Rachel sonriendo le devuelve su celular a Mike- Gracias-

Fue un placer Pinky- le dijo Mike y Rachel lo abraza

Aunque ahora vas a tener que decidir por quien votar- le dijo Tina y Rachel asiente

No importa ya se me ocurrirá algo- aseguro y Tina asiente…

Rachel POV

Lo importante de todo es que ya no tengo que preocuparme mas por hacer algo que no quiero hacer…

Al dia siguiente estamos ensayando, cuando sentí un tiron en mi pierna derecha…y dolio…

Todo bien Rachel- me pregunto Rory y Noah que esta a mi lado me mira

Que sucede- pregunto

Puso cara adolorida- explico Rory

Pise mal es todo- les asegure a ambos, aunque realmente me dolio

Segura- me pregunto Noah y yo asiento- Ok- y afortunadamente Schue decidió que ya la coreografia estaba tomando forma asi que nos envio a casa…- Estas segura que estas bien- me pregunto Noah de nuevo

Si, solo pise mal- le asegure, porque creo haber hecho aquello…tendre mas cuidado la próxima vez…y nos fuimos a mi casa…

CONTINUARA…


	28. Chapter 28

Wind White me enseñanste una nueva carita (T-T), la amo :D...

Glee no me pertenece :(, y este signo (*) escena igual a Glee :), cualquier cambio en el parentesis, de antemano me disculpo respecto a algo que pasara al final de este capitulo, pero no puedo dejar pasar lo que paso en la serie...y esperare tres comentarios para suber el siguiente :D

* * *

><p>28<p>

GOLPES DE VERDAD

Puck POV

Es miércoles y se supone que hoy no vengo a ver a Beth, pero Shelby necesitaba ayuda para armar algo y Rachel me dijo que me fuera a ayudarla, mas bien me echo de la casa, porque con tantas distracciones no ha podido terminar un ensayo, por si no recuerdan nuestra apuesta, bien hoy era uno de esos dias, pero lo deje pasar…por ahora, claramente, se lo cobrare despues…

Pues resulta que al final, estoy jugando con Beth y Shelby es la que esta arreglando, lo que sea que debe arreglar…

Le agradas- me dijo de pronto y yo la miro

Es porque ella es genial- dije abrazando a Beth y Shelby me sonríe- Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda- le dije

Esta bien, vigilando a Beth me ayudas bastante- me dijo- Y gracias por venir-

No hay problema-

Estas seguro- me pregunto y yo la miro confundido- Despues de lo que hablamos y de lo que me dijiste, no pensé que vendrías-

Oh- musite entendiendo- Si, y lo mantengo- le dije- Pero le mencione a Rach que me pediste ayuda y ella lo considero buena idea para echarme de su casa y poder terminar un ensayo, llevo varios dias distrayéndola de el- añadi simplemente y ella me mira con las cejas levantadas- Que- pregunte

Me estas contando de tu vida amorosa con Rachel-

Que tiene de malo- le pregunte- Shelby no te odio, si, y no te sientas insultada, pero te considere una perra por lo que hiciste-

Wow- murmuro y yo asiento

Pero- segui- Eres en el fondo una buena persona, y cometes errores, y creeme no soy quien para juzgarte tanto tampoco, además en lo que paso yo también tengo culpa-

Ya veo- me dijo levantándose del piso- Me la das- me pidió y yo asiento y le doy a Beth

Pero no lo repitas- añadi y ella asiente y se va a la sala con Beth y la pone frente a sus juguetes y se sienta en el sillón

Me he equivocado mucho con Rachel- empezó- Y no tengo intención de seguir repitiendo esos errores- añadio mirando a Beth

Eres una buena madre, Shelby- le dije sentándome a su lado- Con Beth-

Lo se- murmuro…el no con Rachel quedo en el aire…y la veo observar con tanto amor a Beth, que debo decirle la verdad

Tengo que decirte algo- le dije poniéndome mas serio y ella me mira- Cuando Quinn y yo cuidamos a Beth juntos, Quinn puso algunas cosas aquí en la casa para hacerte ver como una madre negligente y llamo a Servicios Sociales- y me mira sorprendida- Pero me deshice de todo- le asegure

Porque haría eso- me pregunto confundida

Porque quiere recuperar a Beth- le dije- Y también lo quise, porque pensé que podríamos ser buenos padres, y al momento no sabia que también Beth estaba contigo, y realmente no sabia si confiar en ti- pause- Pero respecto a Beth y a como eres como persona, dejando de lado lo que hiciste, me has demostrado lo contrario, asi que me disculpo-

Ya veo- murmuro

El destino o no se que quizo que tu fueras su madre- le dije- Y Beth esta donde pertenece, por mucho que no ser su papa me duela, me alegra que seas tu quien la tenga y de alguna forma me sigas dando la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida- pause y mire a mi pequeña- De todas las cosas que hice los últimos dos años, Beth es lo único que no cambiaria-

Porque-

Porque fue lo único bueno que salió del idiota que se acosto con la novia de su mejor amigo- respondi

Haz cambiado Noah-

Despues de estar en el reclusorio me propuse a mi mismo cambiar- segui- Y ayudado por Artie y por Rach, bueno las cosas no me han salido tan mal- y ella asiente y observa a Beth...

No puedo creer que Quinn haya tratado de sabotearme- murmuro- Crei que habíamos avanzado-

Lo siento- le dije- Pero la verdad es que Quinn te odia- y ella me mira- Y si no te dije nada antes es porque la apoyaba en algo mas-

En que- me pregunto

Alejarte de Rachel- y ella me mira sorprendida- La has lastimado tanto, y lo peor es que ni siquiera has hecho algo para mejorar todo o empezar a hacer algo al respecto- y ella dejo de mirarme

Como dije me he equivocado mucho con ella- dijo- No ha sido mi intención, pero lo he hecho-

La pregunta es cuando vas a empezar a hacer lo correcto- le dije- Y en serio espero que me perdones-

No te preocupes- me dijo- Gracias por decirme la verdad- y yo asiento

Que haras respecto a Quinn- le pregunte

No se- me dijo sinceramente- Ella y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- y yo asiento- Una pregunta mas- y yo asiento- Rachel sabe algo de esto-

No- le respondi- Sabe que tengo un problema que concierne a Beth, pero decidi dejarla fuera hasta saber como solucionar todo con Quinn, pero no se como detenerla realmente- y ella asiente

Ok- me dijo simplemente- Es tarde asi que deberías ir a casa- y yo asiento

Ademas que debo estar descansado para mañana- añadi- Para la competencia- y ella asiente sonriendo y le di un beso en la frente a Beth- Te veo pequeña- y Beth me sonríe y me despedi de Shelby y me fui…

Y ahora tengo que buscar la forma de decirle a Rachel todo, pero por mas que intento no encuentro el momento oportuno…

NOAH- me llamo de pronto Rachel y viene caminando rápidamente hacia mi- Sabes lo que hizo Quinn-…Oh rayos…

Rach-

No puedo creer que lo hiciera- siguio y yo intento detenerla- Y podría habernos dicho de sus planes, no lo crees- añadio…en serio quiere ayudarla, por favor que Quinn no le haya contagiado su locura…aunque pensándolo bien, Rach tiene su lado loco por si sola…con razón son tan buenas amigas- Lo peor es que me tuve que enterar por Mercedes, los demás estarán devastados- añadio y la miro confundido

De que hablas- le pregunto

De que Quinn le pidió a Shelby que la dejara unirse a los Trouble Tones- me dijo seria- No me estas poniendo atención- me pregunto

Si- le dije, aunque me perdi esa parte- Cuando le pidió eso-

Ayer en la tarde antes del ensayo- me conto…lo que significa que Shelby aun no sabia nada…- Y Mercedes escucho que Shelby debe pensarlo, me imagino que es por lo de Beth y todo- añadio y yo asiento

Y que vas a hacer- le pregunte…

Nada- me dijo simplemente- No puedo, ni podemos hacer nada, si Shelby la acepta-

Porque no-

Porque será su decisión, Noah- me dijo- Lo mismo que cuando Britt y San se fueron- añadio

Cierto-

Por cierto San ha estado actuando extraño- me dijo preocupada

Mas de lo normal- le dije divertido y ella me golpea el brazo- No seas agresiva mujer- le dije y ella rola los ojos- Pero en fin, vamos al auditorio- y ella asiente y nos fuimos alla…y al llegar ambos grupos ya están aquí, pero los maestros aun no llegan, y ambos grupos están separados

Finn- llamo Rachel a Hudson y el la mira- Como tu fuiste el de la idea de la canción, creo que seria buena idea que tomes el completo liderazgo el tiempo que tome esta competencia- y nos mira a los demás- Les parece bien- nos pregunto

Si- dijeron todos en distintos tonos y Finn le sonríe como idiota a mi chica

OK, CHICOS- dijo Schue apareciendo con Shelby- Bienvenidos al primer dia de competencias de popurrís- añadio- Finn y Santana en representación de ambos grupos decidirán quienes empiezan hoy y mañana va el otro grupo- y todos asienten y Finn y Santana juegan piedra, papel o tijeras…y Finn gano, y las tres chicas del grupo saltan animadas…asi que nosotros vamos primero…

NN POV

Los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones cantan "I Can't Go for That (No Can Do) / You Make My Dreams" (*, nada de guiños o algo de Puck a Shelby) y las Trouble Tones, Schue y Shelby les aplauden…

Bien hecho- les dijo Shelby y todos le sonríen

Vayan a cambiarse chicos- le dijo Schue y los de Nuevas Direcciones se van hacia los camerinos

Me gusto como sonaron las voces de Tina y Rory juntos- le dijo Puck a Rachel y ella asiente solamente y el la mira- Te pasa algo- pero ella no le responde- Rach-

Ah- pregunto mirándolo

Te pasa algo- le pregunto preocupado al verla tan callada

No- le respondió, aunque Puck la observa y se da cuenta de que esta caminando raro

No mientas, que te sucede- le exigió deteniéndose frente a ella- Estas caminando raro, Rach-

Oh- musito ella- Me dio un tiron en la pierna es todo- le dijo- Pero estoy bien, solo estoy poniendo mas peso en mi otra pierna, nada mas- le aseguro

Segura- y ella asiente- Ok- concedió Puck, aunque no se ve muy convencido- Vamos a cambiarnos- y ella asiente y se le acerca y le saca la peluca

Empezemos por esto- le dijo mirando feo la peluca y Puck se rie y le da un beso en los labios y ella le sonríe y se van con los demás…

Mientras a Santana la llaman a la oficina de Sue…y al rato despues sale corriendo de la oficina llorando…

Quinn POV

Aproveche de ir a ver a Beth, además le compre algo, y como se que Puck va los dias jueves a verla, no estare sola con Shelby…y toco la puerta y Shelby me abre…- Hola- le dije sonriendo y ella se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Beth…- Pasaba por el vecindario y le traje algo a Beth, pensé que Puck aun estaría aqui-

Se fue hace un par de horas- me respondió- Acabo de ponerla a dormir- añadio y yo asiento

Ademas vine porque aun no me has dado una respuesta- le dije…le pedi que me dejara unirme a su grupo, y aun no me ha dado una respuesta- Asi que espero saberlo ahora-

No me parece buena idea- me dijo seria

Si te preocupa el señor Schue, estoy segura que no me extrañara- añadi…realmente necesito estar cerca de ella, para poder estar mas cerca de Beth…

No es eso- me dijo y la miro confundida- Vine aquí, buscando que pudieras tener una relación con mi hija, y lo único que he logrado es que quieras apuñalarme por la espalda- añadio y la miro sorprendida- Se todo, Quinn, todo lo que haz tratado de hacer para que me quiten a Beth, a mi bebe-

Es mi bebe- dije peleando con mis emociones

No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es ser una madre- me dijo- No se trata de donde salió, sino que de que aceptes de que TU ya no importas, que todo lo que tu sientes y quieres viene despues, porque debes asegurarte de que tu hijo sea feliz y sano-

Tal cual tu lo haz hecho con Rachel-

No metas a Rachel en esto- me dijo molesta- Tu misma me dijiste que Rachel no era un factor a considerar- añadio

Puede ser- le dije- Pero al igual que yo no tienes idea de cómo ser una madre- añadi- Todo lo que hiciste fue recibir dinero y tener un bebe al que diste sin ni siquiera pensarlo- y ella solo me mira- Yo hice todo pensando siempre primero en Beth-

Entonces porque ahora quieres pelear por ella- me dijo molesta- Esta bien conmigo-

NO- grite furiosa- No lo esta, porque no haces nada malditamente bien- y ella niega con la cabeza

No seguire hablando contigo- me dijo y se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió- Y tampoco creo que estes emocionalmente bien para seguir estando cerca de Beth-

Puck va a poder seguir viéndola- pregunte- El te dijo todo, verdad- añadi

Sin importar como me entere- me dijo- Lo hice y no dejare que lastimes a Beth con tu actitud, asi que por favor vete- y camine hacia la puerta

Alejame todo lo que quieras de Beth- le dije mirándola fijamente- Lo que yo hice no es nada en comparación con lo que tu haz hecho- añadi

Deja de poner a Rachel en medio- me dijo

Lastima, pero yo no soy estúpida, usaste a mi hija para lastimar a la tuya y no te lo perdonare- le dije- Ambas son importantes para mi-

No estaría nada feliz de saber lo que haces-

Tampoco de saber como tratas de arruinar su vida- añadi- Dices que sabes lo que hay que hacer para ser buena madre, pero realmente no tienes idea de nada, porque ambas sabemos como realmente tu actuas-

Basta Quinn- me dijo seria- Y vete-

Te duele, verdad- le dije- Que te diga tus verdades, tal como lo haces tu conmigo- añadi

Vete- repitió y con eso deje el paquete que traje en el mueble de mi lado y la mire

Me voy- acepte- Pero no me cansare hasta que todos entiendan que no eres mas que una cruel bruja que no vino mas que arruinar nuestras vidas- y con eso Sali…

Y claro que fue Puck, el que le dijo todo…pero no importa no descansare…por lo menos hasta que Rachel vea lo que hizo...

NN POV

Al dia siguiente las Trouble Tones se van a presentar…Rachel llega algo atrasada…

Aun no empiezan- dijo aliviada al sentarse al lado de Puck y este niega con la cabeza

Donde estabas- le pregunto

En el baño- respondió simplemente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Puck y el le paso su brazo por sus hombros, y Puck nota que Quinn lo mira con odio y el niega con la cabeza y mira hacia el escenario y la oscuridad se hace en el auditorio- Ya van a empezar- susurro Rachel

Yeah- asintió Puck…y las luces cambian y la música empieza a sonar…"Rumour Has It / Someone Like You" (* Finn esta sentado solo, pero llama a Quinn y le susurra algo, es lo que ve Santana) y la presentación termina y todos aplauden…

Que le dijiste- le pregunto furiosa y Finn la mira confundido, todos lo están- RESPONDEME-

Santana- la llamo Schue

Le dije que me sorprendieron- respondió Finn

Fue lo que dijo San- le aseguro Quinn, sorprendida por el arrebato

Mentiroso- le dijo molesta- Lo peor es que ahora por tu culpa todos lo sabran-

Ya todos lo saben- le dijo Finn exasperado

NO idiota, Todos, en todos en el maldito estado- añadio

De que ha…- pero Finn no alcanza a preguntar ya que Santana lo abofeteo y todos la miran con la boca abierta

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>No me quedo muy bien...no se que opinan ustedes?<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

cala-16 y gloria-cullen-potter, gracias a ambas por sus comentarios :D

Glee no me pertenece :(, y ojala esto no me haya quedado tan mal :D

* * *

><p>29<p>

DRAMA CON IDEAS

NN POV

El silencio en el auditorio es perpetuo…- Que esta sucediendo aquí- pregunto finalmente Shelby confundida

Fue Finn- le dijo Santana a Schue- Fue el quien lo dijo a viva voz en el pasillo- añadio- EL GRAN FINN HUDSON, el chico que siempre los salva a todos, ARRUINO MI VIDA- dijo

San- la llamaron Britt y Rachel y Santana mira a Brittany triste y mira a Rachel

Hudson les dijo a todos acerca de mi sexualidad- dijo y Rachel abre la boca sorprendida y con eso Santana sale corriendo del auditorio mientras todos la llaman y Brittany va salir tras de ella

ESPERA BRITT- dijo alto Rachel caminando hacia donde esta Finn- Dejala irse, necesita unos momentos a sola- y Britt asiente, mientras Tina sube al escenario y la abraza y Rachel mira a Finn- Que hiciste- le pregunto

Me tenia harto, lo único que hace es insultarme- dijo Finn defendiéndose- Asi que la llame cobarde por no salir del closet- y Mike le agarra el brazo a Puck para mantenerlo en su lugar y asi no le salte a Finn encima…

Tienes idea de lo que hiciste- le pregunto Rachel tranquilamente, pero Finn no le dice nada- Finn, insultar es una cosa, y creeme entiendo que te cansara, pero lo que tu hiciste le va a cambiar la vida a Santana para siempre- añadio- Algo que ella debía hacer a su tiempo-

Pero no es tan fuerte, ni nada- dijo Finn- Digo todos aquí sabían- añadio y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No es fuerte- dijo exasperada- PERDISTE LA MALDITA CABEZA- le grito- Que acaso no haz estado aquí los últimos dos años, como todos le han hecho la vida imposible a Kurt, como lo trataron al extremo que tuvo que arrancar de esta escuela- dijo- Y que hay de toda la mierda que yo me tengo que aguantar porque tengo dos papas-

En serio- pregunto sorprendido y todos lo están

Por favor- exclamo exasperada- Todos en esta maldita escuela son unos idiotas ignorantes que no saben respetar que el hecho que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo no te hace un pecado o un monstruo, sino que eres igual de persona que ellos, solo que tienes gustos distintos- pauso y tomo aire para calmarse y lo mira directamente- Entiendo que Santana lo tomo muy lejos con los insultos contigo, pero aunque te hubiera insultado por años, ella no se merece esto Finn y espero realmente que te des cuenta de que lo que hiciste estuvo mal- y con eso miro a Brittany y la rubia asiente y se fue hacia las puertas del auditorio

RACHEL- la llamo Schue y ella lo mira, y todos la observan- Se que vas a ir por Santana, asi que una vez ambas hablen traela a la oficina del director- y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Santana ataco a Finn asi que debe…-

A NO- le dijo Rachel furiosa- Que acaso perdió la cabeza- le pregunto molesta y Schue la mira sorprendido- Si va llevar a Santana a la oficina del director porque abofeteo a Finn, pues lléveme a mi también porque hace algunas semanas también lo abofetee o mejor aun- pauso- Lleve a todos los que lanzan granizados o a los que ponen a las personas en los basureros o en los baños químicos- le dijo seria- Asi que pienselo bien señor Schuester, porque le puedo asegurar que si se le ocurre llevar a Santana con Figgins para que reciba un castigo, me asegurare de que de una vez por todas la escuela reciba el castigo legal que se merece- amenazo y con eso salió del auditorio…y todos miran la puerta por donde salio mientras el silencio es perpetuo...

A que se refería Rachel- pregunto Tina confundida rompiendo el silencio

A que Leroy demandara a la escuela- respondió Puck y Schue lo mira- Y si no lo ha hecho es porque sabe cuan duro seria para la escuela una demanda del tamaño de la que tiene Leroy en su contra con todas las pruebas que Rachel es capaz de conseguir-

Pero porque lo haría ahora- pregunto Schue

Porque quiere castigar a Santana por una cosa minúscula en comparación a lo que ella esta sufriendo- respondio Mike

De donde Rachel sacaría las pruebas- pregunto Shelby sorprendida, por todo lo dicho por su hija…

De Jacob Ben Israel- respondió Brittany y todos la miran- Jacob graba muchas cosas que no publica en su blog y como esta obsesionado con Rach si ella le pide esas grabaciones el se las dara- añadio y miro a Puck- Vamos- y el asiente y ambos se van del auditorio…

Y Schue mira a Shelby y ambos salen también…

Estoy muy sorprendida- dijo y Schue asiente- Pero mas que todo por la actitud de Rachel-

A mi no me sorprende- dijo Schue- Rachel tiene la capacidad de dejarte callado y hacerte sentir culpable-

Asi te sientes-

Mike tiene razón- empezó Schue- Lo que Santana siente ahora es demasiado en comparación a la cachetada que le dio a Finn, pero sigo creyendo que no podemos dejarlo pasar simplemente-

Concuerdo en ello, pero dejemos de lado al director- sugerio Shelby y Schue asiente- Vamos a buscarlas entonces- y ambos se fueron en busca de Santana y Rachel…

Rachel POV

Encontre a Santana en el camerino…- San-

Mi vida se arruino- me dijo sollozando y yo me siento a su lado en las bancas abrazandola- Y me lo merezco- añadio

No San, no digas eso- le dije seria y sobándole la espalda- Si te pasaste con los insultos hacia Finn, pero el no tenia ningún derecho a sacarte del closet, ninguno- asegure y ella sigue sollozando

Que voy a hacer ahora- dijo despues de unos segundos- Todos sabran por un estúpido comercial Rach, y lo peor es que ni siquiera estoy lista para decírselo a mi mi mama y mi papa antes de que salga, y que pasara si reaccionan mal Rach y ya no me quieren mas-

No pasara- le asegure- Pero si pasa, sabes que no estas sola, San-

Estoy asustada- me dijo

No serias humana sino lo estuvieras- le dije- Pero eres valiente y fuerte, Santana Lopez, asi que ten fe-

No soy valiente- me dijo sin mirarme- Finn tiene razón soy una cobarde- añadio con pesar y yo niego la cabeza y me paro y le extiendo mi mano

Parate- le pedi y ella la toma y se para y la lleve hacia los espejos que hay aquí y la puse frente a ellos- Que ves ahí- le dije mostrándole su reflejo y ella se mira

Una asustada chica cuyo mundo se esta desmoronando- me dijo y nuevas lagrimas le caen de sus ojos y yo me pongo a su lado semi abrazandola

Sabes que veo yo- le pregunto y ella niega la cabeza- Una dulce chica, que se enfrenta a todos sin importarle nada, porque en el fondo no le importa lo que piensen de ella, mientras los que ama la amen a ella- pause- Porque por las personas que Santana Lopez ama, ella esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de protegerlas- pause- Santana Lopez, es fuerte, decisiva, competitiva, y una perra de primera- y hace un intento de sonrisa- Se que tu también la vez-

Algo- concedió y yo sonrio- Pero no me sale una sonrisa- añadio y yo sonrio

_When you're smiling_- cante y ella me mira- _When you're smiling, The whole world smile with you_- añadi y ella se rie

Eso sono estupido- me dijo divertida

Pero te estas riendo y sonriendo, asi que funciono- le dije orgullosa de mi misma y Santana me abraza

Gracias Berry- me dijo

Y sin importar lo que pase todos estaremos aquí para ti San- le asegure de nuevo y nos separamos y ella asiente y la puerta suena- Pasa Britt- y ambos vemos a Brittany entrar y corre a abrazar a Santana

Sabia que Rach te calmaría, pero estaba super preocupada igual Sanny- dijo Britt

Estoy mejor- le dijo Santana y yo les sonrío a ambas- Te lo prometo Britt-

Ok- dijo Britt separándose un poco de Santana, pero aun manteniéndola abrazada y me mira sonriendo- Gracias- y yo asiento- Y Puck estaba conmigo, pero fue al baño y por su bolso y el tuyo, y el señor Schue y la señorita Corcoran están afuera, quieren hablar contigo Rach-

Ok- dije entendiendo- Las dejo solas, entonces- y las abrace a ambas y Sali y Schue y Shelby están aquí- Britt me dijo que quieren hablar conmigo-

Si- me dijo Schue- Tienes razón en que la cachetada que Santana le dio a Finn es la nada misma comparado por como va a cambiar la vida de Santana por lo hecho por Finn- y yo asiento

Pero- pregunte

Pero Santana se equivoco igualmente- me dijo Shelby- Y Will y yo decidimos manejar esto como grupo-

Que tienen en mente- les pregunte

Que Santana se disculpe con Finn por los insultos- siguio Shelby y yo asiento- Y mas importante a un es que Finn se disculpe por lo que hizo-

Y- siguio Schue- En el camino podemos ayudar a Santana a aceptar su homosexualidad como mejor sabemos hacer las cosas nosotros-

Con música- entendí y el asiente- Me gusta la idea-

Hablare con Santana- dijo Shelby- Y las Trouble Tones al parecer pasaremos mas tiempo trabajando con Nuevas Direcciones- y Schue asiente y Shelby se metió a los camerinos y Schue me mira

Hablare con Finn- me dijo y yo asiento- Nos vemos el lunes-

Nos vemos- le dije y el se fue y alguien me toca el hombro y es Noah- Hey-

Todo bien- me pregunto y yo asiento y lo abrazo y el también lo hace- Vamonos de aquí- y yo lo miro

Eres el mejor- le dije con ojos soñadores y el me sonríe y me da un pequeño beso y nos fuimos…estoy cansada, realmente el drama no nos abandona…

Aunque al menos, algo positivo puede salir esta vez…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Este capitulo tenia que escribirlo, Santana puede ser muy perra y todo lo que quieran con Finn, pero sacarla del closet, fue asqueroso, y realmente siento que Finn no le tomo el peso a sus acciones, y que realmente ninguno de los personajes involucrados con el tema de la homosexualidad en la serie dijeron algo al respecto (en especial Rachel), asi que este es el resultado de lo que pienso debio haber pasado en glee...<p>

En el siguiente, I kissed a girl desde mi punto de vista :D


	30. Chapter 30

cala-16 gracias por tu comentario y entiendo lo que dices respecto a Finn y los insultos que recibio de parte de Santana, pero a Rachel la ha tratado peor y Rachel no la saco del closet en la serie, si bien menciono algo en la 2da temporada lo hizo dentro del club y no a viva voz en el pasillo, y si bien Finn si se disculpo no me gusto como trataron el tema en la serie...y Wind White gracias a ti tambien por tu comentario, pero no entiendo porque lo consideras fuerte :S, pero bueno ojala les guste este capitulo...y a los demas en serio digan algo, me hace pensar que no les gusta el fic...

Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) signo numero igual a Glee :(

* * *

><p>30<p>

APOYO Y UN ULTIMO MIEDO

Rachel POV

Es lunes y mi fin de semana estuvo tranquilo, aunque mis papas se fueron a un viaje de trabajo, pero volverán antes de las locales, y si me siento sola me puedo quedar con Noah, asi que esta bien…

Y estoy practicando una canción en el piano del salón del coro, aunque si bien hoy no tenemos reunión con el club, igual de todas formas puedo venir a usar el salón…

Aquí estas- dijo alguien…es Shelby la que me sonríe- Te estaba buscando- añadio

Como me encontró- le pregunte

Britanny me dijo que te había visto entrar aquí- me respondió y yo asiento y se acerco a donde estoy- Te traje esto- y me enseño la carpeta que trae- Tengo lista la carta-

Oh- musite entendiendo y recibo la carpeta- Gracias-

Fue un placer- me dijo sonriendo- Espero que te sirva-

Lo hara, gracias- le dije y ella me sonríe

Bien eso era todo- me dijo y yo asiento y se va a ir- Nos vemos mañana- añadio y yo asiento…y miro la carpeta e iba a abrirla, pero decidi no hacerlo, no estoy lista para leer lo que piensa de mi y de mi registro curricular, asi que no la leere aun…

Y ahora es martes y estoy en el club, y las Trouble Tones también están aquí, estamos esperando a que lleguen Schue y Shelby, estoy sentada en la primera fila en medio de San y Noah, y al lado de San esta Brittany, y al lado de Britt están Sugar y Rory y atrás están Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, y Finn esta sentado en la segunda fila pero alejado de los demás, según Kurt me dijo prefiere mantenerse alejado de todos, despues de lo que sucedió con Santana, prefiere mantener la distancia, aunque Quinn se sento a su lado ahora, y ambos se sonríen …y Schue y Shelby entran…

Hola a todos- nos saludo Schue

Que hacemos aquí- pregunto Mercedes, por ella y las Trouble Tones

Bien- empezó Shelby- Lo que paso en el auditorio el viernes nos preocupa- pauso- No solo por el hecho de que Santana usara la violencia, sino que el hecho de la discriminación que existe entre ustedes y desde ustedes mismos a sus personas-

Por eso- siguio Schue- Shelby y yo hemos decidido trabajar esto como grupo, por lo tanto durante esta semana no existirán ni Nuevas Direcciones ni las Trouble Tones- pauso- Seran un solo grupo de apoyo-

Queremos que a través de la música expresen lo que sienten- siguio Shelby- O confiesen algo, o simplemente demuestren apoyo entre ustedes-

Pero habrá una condición- añadio Schue

Cual- pregunto Noah

La canción que escojan debe ser interpretada originalmente por una mujer- respondió Shelby- Con el objetivo también de demostrar el poder femenino y que Santana lo encuentre en ella-

O sea que básicamente- empezó Santana- Me van dar apoyo usando música femenina-

Si- contesto Schue- Lo que también es un desafio para los varones del salón y es de ayuda para todos para las locales- y yo miro a Santana

Te parece- le pregunte y ella me mira y sonríe

No puedo negarme mucho- me dijo ella simplemente y Noah levanta la mano

Si Puck- le pregunto Schue

Tengo algo- dijo y todos lo miramos confundidos- Y sirve, puedo empezar- pregunto y Schue asiente y Noah me mira y me sonríe y se levanta

Que trama- me pregunto Santana y yo me encojo de hombros, mientras Schue y Shelby se sientan

No trama nada- nos susurro Britt y la miramos- Escuchen- y el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica empieza y Noah esta con la banda y nos mira

_Please baby can't you see  
>My mind's a burnin' hell<br>I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
>My heart apart as well<em>…camina hacia el centro del salon y yo no puedo evitar sonreir…

_Tonight you told me  
>That you ache for something new<br>And some other woman is lookin' like something  
>That might be good for you<em>

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
>Go on believe her when she tells you<br>Nothing's wrong_… y se puso en una rodilla enfrente mio y de San

_But i'm the only one  
>Who'll walk across the fire for you<br>I'm the only one  
>Who'll drown in my desire for you<br>It's only fear that makes you run  
>The demons that you're hiding from<br>When all your promises are gone  
>I'm the only one<em>…y me guiña un ojo y se para…y yo me rio…

_Please baby can't you see  
>I'm trying to explain<br>I've been here before and i'm locking the door  
>And i'm not going back again…<em>y mira a San

_Her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
>It go away<br>You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
>That holds you down today<em>

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
>Go on believe her when she tells you<br>Nothing's wrong_

_But i'm the only one  
>Who'll walk across the fire for you<br>I'm the only one  
>Who'll drown in my desire for you…<em>y yo no puedo evitar seguir sonriendo…  
><em>It's only fear that makes you run<br>The demons that you're hiding from  
>When all your promises are gone<br>_

_I'm the only one…yeh_…y todos aplauden y yo me pare y le di un pequeño beso al cual Noah por supuesto respondió y al mirarlo me sonríe, y todos hacen awww…

Buena cancion Puck- lo felicito Schue

Gracias-

Alguna razón en especial para escogerla- le pregunto Shelby y Noah me mira y yo le sonrio…

Rach sabe que la canción era para ella- dijo y yo asiento y el mira a los demas- Pero alguien mas me pidió cantarla en su nombre porque le gusto como la arregle-

Quien- le pregunto Quinn intrigada

Britt- respondió Noah y todos miramos a Brittany la que asiente y ella mira a San

Me gusto la canción cuando lo oi ensayarla y le pregunte si podía cantártela a ti también San- dijo Britt y Santana le sonríe- Quiero que entiendas que no importa que pase estoy aquí para ti- y ambas se abrazan, y todos las miramos sonriendo y miro a Noah

Buen trabajo- le dije y el me mira sonriendo y me abraza hacia a el y me besa la frente…ahora tengo que pensar en como apoyar a San a través de la música…

Quinn POV

Apoyo a Santana, pero no tengo animos de cantar…de hecho ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir al club, tener que ver a Shelby ahí, me enfurece…aunque ahora estoy viendo a alguien que acaba de mejorar mi dia…

Hola Sam- lo salude parandome al lado de su casillero

Hey Quinn, como estas- me saludo moviendo sus libros del casillero a su bolso

Estoy bien- le dije y el me mira con las cejas levantadas no creyéndome- Ok, no, no estoy tan bien, pero yo me lo busque-

Que hiciste- me pregunto

Hice algunas cosas, de las cuales no me arrepiento, pero que estuvieron mal- le confese- Y tengo que pagar por ello-

Ya veo- me dijo cerrando su casillero

Pero no vine a hablar de mi- le dije cambiando el tema- Es cierto lo que oi de la banda- y el asiente

Si, nos tomaremos un receso por ello- me dijo, y es porque dos de los miembros han tenido problemas familiares, Delan y Steve, creo...- Delan necesita tiempo para su duelo y Steve con su hermano en la cárcel no lo esta pasando nada bien- me conto Sam

Si Rach me conto-

Ella, San, Britt y Puck fueron al funeral del papa de Delan- me conto Sam- Y Rachel le ha estado mandando galletas a Steve y a Delan-

Rach tiene un gran corazón- le dije y Sam asiente- Y se por Rach que Matt no puede volver al club porque esta ayudando a su papa, pero que hay de ti-

Umm- murmuro rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza…porque se puso nervioso…- No lo creo- y lo miro confundida- Digo, seria divertido, pero por ahora creo que no-

Ok- le dije simplemente- Pero que tal vas con tu vida amorosa- pregunte

Algo difícil- me dijo- Pero si algo he aprendido es que nada es imposible-

Sam, porque eres tan misterioso al respecto- le pregunte directamente

Porque si voy a hacer algo lo voy a hacer a mi tiempo- me respondió- Y es algo personal Quinn-

Ok- dije- Bueno, nos vemos- y el asiente y me fui…quien rayos será la chica que le gusta…

NN POV

Todos están en el club, sentados mientras Kurt y Blaine están parados frente a todos y cantan "Perfect" (*, sienten a todos donde quieran en sus cabezas, pero pongan a Finn lejos de Rachel y mas cerca de ya saben ;), y al terminar los chicos todos les aplauden…

Sabemos por lo que estas pasando San- dijo Kurt al momento en que terminaron los aplausos- Y lo mas importante es que al igual que todos estamos aquí para ti-

Y aceptalo- añadio Blaine- Eres perfecta- dijo sonriendo y Santana se para y los abraza a ambos

Ustedes dos son los perfectos- les dijo y ambos chicos le sonríen

Santana POV

Hasta ahora me he sentido muy bien con todo lo que ha pasado en el club, todos me han demostrado estar ahí para mi, y se siente genial…

Estoy en mi casa en la sala sentada frente al televisor, estoy mensajeandome con Britt, mis padres están en el comedor conversando, cuando…- Sue Sylvester- escuche y ahora siento que mi mundo se derrumba… (comercial en la televisión *), que voy a hacer…

Sanny- me llamo mi mama y la veo sentándose a mi lado- Que de cierto es lo que acabamos de ver- me pregunto, y yo no puedo mirarla

Santana- me llamo mi papa esta vez

Lo siento- dije y se que estoy llorando- He estado reuiniendo el valor para decirles, pero no he podido, y…- y siento brazos envolviéndome, y mis padres me abrazan- Ma, Pa-

Mi niña- me susurro mi mama y yo la miro- Te amamos sin importar que- me aseguro y yo se que mas lagrimas caen de mis ojos

De hecho una parte de mi esta aliviado- dijo mi papa y lo miro confundida- No tendre que preocuparme por idiotas queriéndose casar con mi niña- añadio

Pa, sabes que sea lesbiana, no significa que en algun momento no me pueda casar, verdad- le pregunte

Por supuesto que lo se- me respondió- Pero, por si no estoy equivocado en tu corazón ya ahí alguien y nosotros apreciamos a esa personita-

Pa-

Santana- me llamo mi mama y la miro- Somos tus padres, sabemos mas de lo que crees- añadio y la miro sorprendida- Y si jamás hemos evitado que hagas algo, es porque aprendimos hace mucho que sabes cuidarte sola, y que sabes que te amamos y que si las cosas salen mal estaremos aquí para ti-

Y sabemos que eres responsable- añadio mi papa y lo miro- Y te amamos bebe- añadio y yo les sonrio y ambos me abrazan

Lamento no haber confiado en ambos desde el inicio- me disculpe

Sabemos que descubrir algo como esto es difícil- me dijo mi mama- Y no te juzgaremos ni por tu sexualidad ni por ocultárnoslo, pero cariño la próxima vez que atravieses algo complicado confía en nosotros- me pidió y yo asiento

Lo prometo- asegure y ellos me siguen abrazando…y por fin ya no tengo miedo de nada…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>No se si me quedo bien, pero necesitaba escribir la escena entre Santana y sus padres...mas aun cuando Gloria Stefan va a ser la madre de Santana en la serie :D...en fin haganme saber que piensan :)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Ok, Felices fiestas para todos :D, Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) signo numero igual a Glee :D

* * *

><p>31<p>

DEFENSA DE LOCURA Y DISCULPAS

Santana POV

Despues de que mis padres me abrazaron me fui a dormir tranquila…y al venir a la escuela, todos me han dado extrañas miradas, y Sam y Matt me abrazaron cuando los vi, al igual que todos los del club, bueno menos Finn, y lo entiendo se siente culpable...el resto me dan miradas, extrañas, y son bastante molestas… pero no dejare que me lleguen, tengo el apoyo de mi familia y de mis amigos, que son otra familia mas para mi, y es todo lo que necesito…

NN POV

Santana llega a su casillero…

Entonces- dijo alguien a su lado y ella mira y es un chico

Disculpa- pregunto- Quien rayos eres-

El segundo capitan del equipo de hockey- respondió el chico- Y vi el comercial, y quería invitarte a salir- añadio y Santana lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y parece querer decir algo…

Yo que tu sigo mi camino- dijo Mercedes apareciendo, junto a Sugar, Brittany, Tina, Quinn y Rachel y Santana las mira algo confundida, pero sonriendo

Ey, solo quiero ayudarla a curarse- se quejo el chico

No esta enferma- aseguro Britt- Asi que no hay nada de lo que tengas que curarla-

Y aunque lo estuviera- añadio Quinn- Tu serias el último de la lista para ello- y todas asienten

Oh- musito el chico- Asi que son todas Lesbos- añadio divertido y Santana se ve exasperada

Y que si lo somos- dijo Rachel poniéndose frente al chico- De cualquier forma no tienes oportunidad alguna- aseguro

Asi que largo- dijeron juntas Sugar y Tina y el chico niega con la cabeza…

"I kissed a girl" (*)… y todos los del salón aplauden…

Ok- dijo Santana y todos la miran- Mis papas saben todo- y todos la miran sorprendidos- Incluso de que Britt es mi novia, y entendieron todo sin necesidad de que explicara y me apoyaran en lo que sea- y todos sonríen

Y- dijo Mercedes mirando a Santana- Sabemos que la canción que acabamos de cantar no es tan representativa de la homosexualidad, pero es perfecta para demostrar- pauso

QUE NO NOS IMPORTA BESAR A OTRA CHICA- dijeron todas las chicas a coro y los demas la miran sorprendidos- O QUE LAS CHICAS SE BESEN ENTRE ELLAS- añadieron, menos Britt y San que las miran sonriendo y todos se rien

O que los chicos se besen entre ellos- añadio Britt mirando a Kurt y Blaine que le sonríen… y todos los chicos se paran y todos se abrazan…

Solo puedes besar a otra chica si yo lo veo- le dijo Puck serio a Rachel y ella lo mira confundida

Estoy de acuerdo con Puck- añadio Mike mirando a Tina, la que rola los ojos

Pero- empezó Rachel- Crei que no querías que me besara con chicas, por lo que me dijiste respecto a San- añadio

Eso solo va con Santana- le dijo Puck y Rachel sigue confundida- Preciosa puedes besar a cualquier otra chica, de preferencia las presentes, menos a Satan-

Y porque no San- pregunto Brittany y todos estan escuchando

Porque Satan tiene una vagina mágica- le respondió Puck a Brittany la que asiente entendiendo

Cierto- concordo la rubia, mientras los demas no entienden realmente y Brittany mira a Santana- No beses a Rach, San-

Porque no- pregunto Santana

No quiero que ambas se vayan y nos dejen a mi y a Puck pensando en ustedes- respondió seria- Mientras ambas tienen bebes de un tipo que jamás nadie conocera porque lo único bueno de el es su juguito para hacer bebes- añadio y Puck asiente, y Blaine se esta aguantando la risa, mientras los demas solo miran la escena sorprendidos…- San tienes el poder para volver a Rachel lesbiana, y no quiero perderte, ni que Puckleberry se acabe- y abraza a Santana- Asi que tu lejos de Rach, si- pidió y Santana asiente y Brittany sonríe y mira a Rachel- Tu también Rach, mantenete lejos de los labios de San-

Ok- concedió Rachel, mientras Puck la tiene abrazada y ella lo mira a el- Tu y Britt pasan demasiado tiempo juntos- añadio- Vamos a tener que tener una seria conversación Noah Puckerman-

Porque- pregunto confundido

Como que porque- pregunto exasperada- Le estas contagiando tus…- pauso y miro a Britt y luego a Puck y tiene cara de confundida- No se realmente quien rayos contagio a quien- añadio y Blaine ya no aguanto mas y se largo a reir y todos lo miran confundidos…

En serio…- dijo Blaine entre risas- Britt y Puck están dementes y me miran a mi- pregunto

Estoy muy sorprendida como para reirme- confeso Mercedes y todos asienten concordando con ella- Ademas, creo que Puck y Brittany necesitan una seria revisión-

Concuerdo- dijo Kurt- Pensar que Puck cree que hasta Blaine se puede llevar a Rachel es un serio problema, pero añádanle que crea que Santana lo pueda hacer, y que Britt crea que lo mismo puede hacer Rachel…es una catástrofe- añadio divertido y ahora todos si se rien…mientras Puck y Brittany se encogen de hombros…

Puede pasar- dijeron al mismo tiempo y los demas se rien mas, mientras Rachel y Santana abrazan a sus respectivas parejas…y se miran y sonríen…

Rache y Santana POV

Asi de locos los queremos…

Finn POV

Despues de reírnos nos fuimos a nuestras siguientes clases y si me rei, porque Puck y Brittany tienen extrañas ocurrencias, aunque creo que yo también temeria que Santana me arrebatara a Rachel…cosa que hizo, de cierta forma…pero en fin, me decidi que ya debo disculparme con Santana, porque todos tienen razón, me pase de la raya…asi que al llegar a casa empeze a buscar una canción, y encontré una. asi que al dia siguiente en glee apenas llego Schue me le acerque y el asiente y se sienta y yo los miro a todos y me enfoco en Santana

Te debo una gigante disculpa- empeze- A pesar de que todo salió bien con tu familia, las cosas pudieron haber salido muy mal, y hubiera sido mi culpa- pause y Santana solo me mira- Y no se si esta canción están representativa, pero espero que te guste igualmente- añadi y me acerque al piano…

"Girl just want to have fun" (*)…al final hasta los demas me ayudaron…- En serio lo siento- le dije sinceramente y ella asiente

Lo se- me dijo- Yo tambien lo siento, no debi insultarte y decirte todo lo que te dije-

Esta bien- le asegure y extendi mi mano- Empezamos de nuevo Santana Lopez- le pregunte y ella toma mi mano

Empezamos de nuevo Finn Hudson- me dijo y todos aplauden y los miro a todos

Les debo de cierta forma a todos una disculpa por como he actuado últimamente- dije y mire a Santana- Se porque me tratas mal, y creeme estoy trabajando en ello-

Me alegra- me dijo sonriendo y al ver a los demas sin excepción todos sonríen…y despues sono la campana asi que todos tomamos nuestros caminos a nuestras clases…

Y me di cuenta que soy inmaduro, y a veces digo las cosas sin pensar…y estoy trabajando en mejorar…quizás con el tiempo pueda ser Finny de nuevo, pero mas maduro

FINN- me llamo Brittany de pronto y la miro- Sabes cual es la mejor manera de que madures- me pregunto y la miro sorprendido- Se un líder, cuando lo eres, de verdad, eres muy agradable- pauso sonriendo- Por eso, San, Q y yo, volvimos al club cuando fuiste a buscarnos- añadio

Britt, porque…-

Porque te ayudo- termino por mi y yo asiento- Porque te has dado cuenta de cosas, y eres mi amigo- añadio simplemente y con eso se fue y yo la miro alejarse…Ser un líder, ah?…

Rachel POV

Me alegra que Finn se disculpara y Santana aceptara su disculpa…y despues de despedirme de Noah, me quede en el salón porque tengo periodo libre a esta ahora asi que decidi practicar una coreografia en la que he estado trabajando para las locales…

Y los pasos no son tan complicados, pero en medio de mi ensayo sentí ese tiron de nuevo, como el de hace unos dias…y pare un rato…

Pero despues lo volvi a sentir y con mas fuerza…y realmente me duele bastante…

NN POV

Shelby olvido algo en el salón del coro, asi que se devolvió a buscarlo y al entrar ve a Rachel sentada en el suelo con sus manos en su pierna, pero no ve su rostro porque su cabello lo cubre…- Rachel- pregunto confundida de verla ahí, pero Rachel no le responde y Shelby se le acerca y escucha un sollozo- Rachel- pregunto preocupada ahora y acuclillándose a su lado- Esta todo bien-

No- murmuro Rachel sollozando

Que te sucede- le pregunto Shelby

Me duele- contesto la chica y mira a Shelby y su cara esta llena de lagrimas- Y no para- añadio y nuevas lagrimas caen de sus ojos

Que te duele- pregunto preocupada

Mi pierna- contesto y Shelby le mira la pierna pero no ve nada- Me duele mucho- añadio Rachel escondiendo su cara

Ok- dijo Shelby- Voy a ayudarte a que te pares y te voy a llevar a urgencias, ok- añadio y con eso ayudo a Rachel a pararse, la que se queja al volver a estar de pie- Tranquila cariño, todo va estar bien- y con eso con cuidado saco a Rachel de la escuela…

CONTINUARA…


	32. Chapter 32

Puckleberry McPearce estas perdonada por la falta de reviews :), y cala-16 gracias por tu comentario, y respecto a Rach ya veraz y toda la razon respecto a Finn...

Feliz Navidad a todos, ojala todos hayan recibido lo que querian, y ojala pasen un feliz año nuevo tambien...

Nos vemos en 2012 :D

Glee no me pertenece :(, y todos los datos medicos usados aqui, no tengo ni la menor idea de si son ciertos o no, no me odien los que saben de medicina, pero no tengo tiempo de andar buscando datos medicos, y es un fic, todo puede pasar :P

* * *

><p>32<p>

FUERA

Puck POV

Hace unos 10 minutos me llego un mensaje SOS de Shelby, acompañado con la palabra hospital, asi que se imaginaran lo histérico y preocupado que estoy de que algo grave le haya pasado a Beth…es mi niña, no quiero ni pensar que algo grave le este pasando y no pude o no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo…

Y llame a Rachel para decirle al respecto y que en cuanto pudiera le informaría, pero todas las veces que la llamo suena y suena su celular y me manda al buzon de voz asi que decidi dejarle un mensaje explicándole y que en cuanto pudiera le avisaría lo que supiera…

Y ahora que por fin llegue al hospital, no doy mas de la angustia, y se que sueno como una chica, pero a la mierda…y llegue al meson y voy a preguntar por Beth cuando…

Noah- escuche la voz de Shelby

Que paso, es grave- le pregunte

Aun no lo se- me dijo preocupada- Los doctores aun la están examinando- y yo asiento entendiendo

Pero que paso- le pregunte- Se cayo, la niñera le hizo algo, que-

Niñera- me pregunto confundida

Claro, me dijiste que le pusiste una niñera, no- pregunte y ella me mira confundida, pero despues tiene cara de entendimiento…que raro

Crees que te llame por Beth- me dijo finalmente y la miro confundido

Claro, por quien mas me…- y me detuve…mierda, no…

Es Rachel por la cual te llame- me confirmo…y mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos, no Rach…- Beth esta bien- añadio Shelby y yo asiento y me sente, porque tengo las piernas como gelatina…que mierda paso con Rach, estaba bien cuando la deje en el salón del coro…que mierda sucede…

Que…- trato de preguntar, pero realmente tengo la boca seca, y mi maldito corazón sigue saltando a mil por hora…

Me la encontré sentada en el piso del salón del coro llorando- me dijo y la miro confundido- Lo único que me dijo es que le dolia su pierna y no podía parar el dolor, y al no ver una herida visible decide traerla y al llegar se la llevaron a dentro y trate de llamar a sus papas, pero no logre comunicarme con ellos y te llame-

Ok- entendi

Y no le avise a nadie mas porque mi prioridad era traer a Rachel aquí- añadio y yo asiento

Esta bien- le asegure- Y Leroy y Hiram están de viaje y por lo general en medio de conferencias ponen sus celulares en silencio, asi que por eso no debiste haber podido comunicarte con ellos- le conte y ella asiente entendiendo- Y vuelven a mediados de la próxima semana-

Ok- me dijo- Pero que pasa con Rachel mientras ellos están afuera, me refiero a quien responde por ella si alguna emergencia pasa- añadio

Mi mama es el contacto de emergencia de los Berry- le dije- Asi que es a ella a la que llamaran en caso de emergencia y si ella no puede aparecer, bueno yo soy mayor de edad asi que puedo encargarme-

Ya veo- entendió- Estas algo palido-

En serio- le pregunte sarcástico- Hace mas o menos una hora y media deje a mi chica bastante sana en el salón del coro, y me acabas de decir que la tuviste que traer al hospital, y que no tienes idea de que mierda sucede con ella- pause- Pase por el susto de mi vida pensando que algo grave le paso a Beth, para entrar en otro susto peor de que algo grave le esta pasando a la mujer que amo, asi que como mierda quieres que no este palido-

Lo siento- murmuro simplemente y yo asiento y dejo de mirarla…y el silencio se hizo entre los dos…

La familia de Rachel Berry- pregunto alguien y es un medico y me pare y Shelby y yo nos acercamos a el

Es mi novia- le dije y el me mira con desaprobación- Mi familia es su contacto de emergencia, sus papas están de viaje- le explique rápidamente sacando una tarjeta, es mas bien una credencial que me dio Leroy en caso de que hicieran algun problema…me la dio al cumplir 18, para que asi pudiera obtener información de Rachel si es que algo pasaba, y mi mama que es el contacto de emergencia de todos ellos no podía llegar a tiempo, me la dio solo por precaucion, y créanme cada vez que la veo en mi billetera, pido no tener que usarla jamás…al parecer no se me hizo…

Ya veo- dijo el doctor examinando la tarjeta y me la devolvió

Que tiene mi novia- le pregunte

El musculo de su pantorilla derecha esta contraído- me contesto el doctor- No es normal que eso suceda, a no ser que haya sufrido un serio golpe en el hueso que haya lastimado el musculo, y al sanar este se haya contraído-

Puede un accidente de auto causar ello- le pregunte y el asiente- Rach tuvo uno el año pasado, pero no sufrió factura alguna de sus huesos-

No es necesario que el hueso se quiebre para que dañe el musculo- me dijo el doctor- Puede ser que haya sufrido un aplastamiento en el musculo que hiciera presión en el hueso lastimando el musculo igualmente- añadio y yo asiento- Y si sufrió un accidente de auto, esto puede ser una secuela de ello- y miro su tablilla- Rachel es diestra- y yo asiento

E iba en aceleración cuando un camión la choco- le dije

Estaba poniendo presión en su pierna, entonces- entendió el medico y yo asiento- Buscaremos su historial y lo confirmaremos- añadio- Lo que si puedo decirte que lo que tiene no es grave pero si es de cuidado-

Rachel es bailarina- dijo Shelby y yo asiento- Puede dejarle alguna secuela-

No si sigue el tratamiento como es debido- respondió el medico y yo respiro aliviado- Y de hecho explicaría la contracción del musculo antes de tiempo- añadio y lo miramos confundidos- Si como bien dices Rachel tuvo un accidente de auto y dejo esta clase de secuela, podía haber aparecido en años, pero si es bailarina usa sus musculos al máximo de su capacidad asi que acelero la contracción- añadio- Por lo mismo le haremos mas análisis al resto de sus musculos y veremos si fueron afectados también y haremos el tratamiento que le corresponde, y asi evitarle futuras secuelas y problemas- y yo asiento

Que tratamiento seria ese- pregunte

Una cirugía ambulatoria para descontraer el musculo y yeso por lo menos dos semanas- me respondió- Y despues un par de meses con la pierna inmovilizada-

Rach es parte del glee club y bailamos, y va a queres que pregunte esto asi que- empeze- Puede bailar si es que no es mucho, despues de perder el yeso-

No por un par de semanas, pero despues mientras no haga algo arriesgado puede, pero deberá usar un inmovilizador en la pierna el resto del tiempo por unos meses- me dijo

Ok- entendí- Necesito hablar con sus papas para informarles de esto y hablar con Rach-

Le haremos las otras pruebas que les dije- me dijo el medico- Comuniquese con los padres y apenas terminemos les avisaremos para que pueden entrar a verla- y yo asiento y el se fue

Nada de lo que dijo le va gustar a Rach- murmure

Pero su salud y futuro es mas importe- me dijo Shelby y yo asiento

Lo se- dije y me aleje de ella para llamar a Leroy, a un numero que Shelby no tiene…y pude comunicarme con ellos y les dije todo lo que el medico me dijo, y están bastante molestos por no poder viajar de inmediato para poder ver a Rachel y apoyarla, porque saben al igual que yo que no tomara nada bien las noticias…

_Noah_- siguio Leroy- _Haz que Rachel tome el tratamiento, me importa glee, porque los quiero mucho a todos, pero nada es mas importante que la salud y sueños de mi niña_-

Lo se- le dije- Y lo hare- asegure y despues de ello les asegure que apenas viera a Rachel los llamaría…

Al pasar la hora una enfermera vino a nosotros y nos llevo a la habitación de Rachel…y Kurt tenia razón cuando me dijo que Rachel se ve muy pequeña en las camas de hospitales y me acerque a su lado…- Se quedo dormida en medio de los análisis, pero despertara pronto, le estamos dando un medicamento para el dolor, pero traten de que no se mueva abruptamente- y yo asiento

Gracias- le dije y ella asiente y se fue, mientras le acaricio la cara a Rach…

Se ve tan indefensa- murmuro Shelby y yo asiento, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio en la habitación, estoy sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, y escucho una constante vibración que viene del celular de Shelby…

Sucede algo- le pregunte y ella niega con la cabeza, esta sentada en otra silla- Es Beth- pregunte

La niñera me esta enviando mensajes- me dijo- Le avise que llegaría tarde, pero llegada cierta hora cuando ocurre que llegare tarde, Beth se pone mañosa-

Se da cuenta de que no estas ahí cuando deberías- entendí y ella asiente y miro a Rachel…- Deberias irte-

Quiero quedarme hasta que despierte- me dijo y yo niego con la cabeza y la miro serio

Tu tomaste tu decisión Shelby- le dije

De que hablas-

Regionales 2010- le dije- Le dijiste a Rachel que te lo perdiste todo con ella y que querías una casa, un bebe, una familia, y que realmente no había nada entre ustedes-

No fue asi- refuto

Fue asi para Rachel- le dije- Y ahora tienes lo que querías y decidiste que Rachel no encaja en ello- pause y mire a Rachel- Asi que vete- le pedi

Me preocupo por Rachel- me dijo

Lo se-

Entonces porque me corres realmente- me pregunto y la miro

Porque no quiero que estes aquí con un teléfono que vibra cada cinco segundos porque tu hija, a la que escogiste por sobre la hija que pariste, te quiere a su lado- le dije- Mas aun cuando Rach, va oir algo que la dejara devastada- añadi- Y no quiero que se sienta mas mal cuando vea como tu atención esta dividida, cuando en este momento, ella y lo que siente es lo que importa, no Beth-

Ok- me dijo y se levanto- Puedes avisarme como sale todo- y yo asiento- Gracias- y con eso se fue…Rachel ha sufrido demasiado por el rechazo de Shelby…y el que ahora sienta que hayan avanzado, que es una avance para ella, y se que esta feliz por ello, pero que Shelby este aquí, pero con su cabeza con Beth…bueno Rach no necesita eso… y veo que abre sus ojos…

Preciosa- dije y ella me mira

Noah- susurro y yo asiento- Me quede dormida- y yo asiento- Ya saben que tengo, te dijeron, hablaste con mis papas-

Si a todo- le dije y ella asiente

Shelby me trajo- me conto y yo asiento- Se fue verdad-

Le pedi que se fuera- confese y ella me mira confundida- La niñera la mensajeaba respecto a Beth, asi que le dije que se fuera a verla-

Ya veo- murmuro- Que tengo- me pregunto y yo le explico lo que me dijo el medico y a medida que le cuento su cara pasa por muchas emociones, preocupación, tristeza, enojo y otras mas…- Que te dijeron mis papas- me pregunto despues de un rato

Que quieren que te hagas el tratamiento- le dije- Es lo mejor para ti, preciosa-

Lo se- me dijo- Pero que pasara con el club- pregunto

A la mierda el club, Rach- le dije serio- Tu eres mas importante-

Todos se van a enojar- susurro

No lo harán- le dije- Nada de esto es tu culpa- asegure- Y si se enojan bueno eso significa que son unos malditos idiotas- añadi, y ella solo asiente, aunque igualmente se ve triste…asi que le tome las manos y se las apreté fuerte…- Todo va estar bien- le asegure

No me gustan los hospitales- me dijo

Ni a mi- concorde con ella

Noah mis cosas- y la miro confundido- Olvide mis cosas en el salón del coro-

Ok, despues voy por ellas- le dije y ella asiente…y el medico apareció y nos dijo que el resto de los análisis salieron sin novedad alguna, lo que significa que solo la pierna derecha es la que tiene el musculo contraído, y los demas mas musculos están bien…asi que Rach respiro algo mas aliviada al respecto…

La que apareció despues fue mi mama, a la que llamaron del hospital, y ya hablo con los papas de Rach…

Autorizare todo lo que sea necesario- le dijo mi mama al medico

Bien- dijo este- Haremos la cirugía ambulatoria de inmediato, y Rachel tendrá que pasar la noche aquí- añadio y Rach asiente- Ya mañana veremos la respuesta del musculo y pondremos el yeso-

Ok- murmuro Rach- Pero pueden quedarse ellos aquí- pregunto nerviosa y yo le tomo le apretó su mano…no voy a ninguna parte le asegure mirándola y ella me sonrie…y el doctor asiente y salió de la habitación…y llamamos a Leroy y a Hiram, y Rachel solto unas lagrimas hablando con ellos…

Finalmente le hicieron la cirugía, y realmente ver a Rach toda asustada, me parte el corazón…una hora despues de todo se quedo dormida…y recordé algo

Ma- y mi mama me mira- Voy a ir a la escuela a buscar las cosas de Rach- le dije- E ire a casa a darme un baño y vuelvo, ok-

Te vas a quedar aquí- y yo asiento- Ok, antes de ir a casa, aprovecha y ve a casa de los Berry, usa la llave de Rachel y empaca algo de ropa para ella, y alguna de sus cosas favoritas y llevalas a casa, se va a quedar con nosotros hasta que Leroy y Hiram vuelvan-

Ok- entendí- Te traigo algo-

No- me dijo- Apenas vuelvas ire a casa, pero asegurate de decirle a la señora Nobs que pronto estare en casa- y yo asiento…la señora Nobs es la niñera de urgencias de Sarah, y me fui a hacer todo…y la escuela afortunadamente todavía esta abierta y encontré las cosas de Rach encima del piano en el salón del coro, y yo traje a Rach a la escuela hoy asi que no tengo que preocuparme por su auto…y fui a su casa y le empaque ropa…mmm sexy ropa interior…y algunas de sus películas favoritas y con eso asegure la casa y me fui a la mia…donde Sarah quería saber que sucedia y le explique algo y le asegure que mama ya vendría…

Asi que deje las cosas de Rach en mi habitación, y tome una ducha, y la señora Nobs me dio un sandwish para llevar y una botella de bebida energética...

Sarah me dijo que lo necesitarías- me dijo y yo asiento y se lo agradezco y me fui…y al volver al hospital Rach aun esta dormida y mi mama esta leyendo una revista y al verme se levanto y se acerco a Rachel y le dio un beso en la frente y se me acerca…

Trata de dormir algo igualmente- me dijo y yo asiento- Estare aquí mañana en la mañana, ok-

Ok- y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, y yo me siento en la silla al lado de la cama de Rach de nuevo…

Afortunadamente la noche paso rápido…y una enfermera le trajo desayuno a Rach, y mi mama llego con un par de sandwish para mi un vaso de café…una hora despues el medico apareció y se llevaron a Rachel para hacerle un nuevo examen y al volver el medico nos dijo que todo se ve bien asi que le van en yesar la pantorilla, y la podremos llevarla a casa…

Y una vez lo hicieron y esperaron a que el yeso se enfriera para dejarla ir…y al llegar a casa subi a Rachel en brazos a mi habitación con mi mama siguiéndonos ya que Rach quiere tomar una ducha y mi mama le va ayudar, para enseñarle como hacerlo y que el yeso no se moje y este no le incomode…

Mientras yo estoy ordenando mi habitación…

Noah- y al ver Rach viene entrando vestida con la pijama que le traje

Hey, te sientes mejor- le pregunte y ella asiente

Me siento humana- me dijo sonriendo y sentándose despacio en la cama- Realmente ese baño me ayudo- y yo asiento- Y, me preguntaba si esta bien si puedo acostarme en tu cama, aun estoy cansada-

Por supuesto boba- le dije y la tome en brazos y ella me sonríe y la acomode en la cama- No tienes ni que preguntar- le asegure

Ok- y me acoste a su lado- Gracias, por apoyarme en todo-

Te amo preciosa, no te iba dejar sola en esto- le dije

Tambien te amo Noah- me dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y de a poco el sueño la volvio a vencer y decidi ir darme un baño y despues baje y me encontré a mi mama en a cocina

Rach esta dormida- le dije y ella asiente

El baño la relajo- me dijo y se levanto- Ordena algo para el almuerzo, y trata de descansar también- añadio tomando su bolso- Me voy a trabajar-

Que hay con la escuela- le pregunte

Ya llame para avisar que ni tu ni Rachel irían a clases hoy, y en tu caso deberías volver mañana y asi buscar tus tareas de hoy y las de Rachel y las de mañana de Rachel también, porque estoy segura que no querra atrasarse y eso además la mantendrá ocupada- y yo asiento- Respecto a Rach mañana en la tarde la llevare a que hable con el director de lo que esta sucediendo con ella y asi pueda hablar con el club personalmente-

Ok- entendí y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue y decidi subir a mi habitación y dormir también, asi que abrace a mi chica y me quedo dormido…

Rachel POV

Todo lo que ha sucedido con mi pierna, me tiene devastada, sobretodo porque no podre actuar con los demas en las locales y además los dejare con menos un miembros…pero debo pensar en mi, en mi futuro, y sobretodo en mi salud…

Asi que aunque me duela, estoy fuera del club glee, a lo menos por dos semanas…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado, me imagino que entienden porque le hizo esto a Rachel...la prefiero enferma o algo a suspendida :D...en fin pasenlo super en las fiestas de año nuevo...y nos vemos en 2012 :D<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Feliz año nuevo :D

Glee no me pertenece :(, cala-16 y Wind White gracias por comentar :D

* * *

><p>33<p>

REACCIONES

NN POV

Puck abre los ojos para encontrarse con los de su novia- Hey preciosa- murmuro sonriendole

Hey- murmuro Rachel

Como te sientes-

Bien- respondió Rachel- Aunque cansada aun- añadio

Lo que es normal según lo que dijo el medico respecto a los efectos de la medicina que te dieron- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente- Y debes tener hambre también-

Si- confeso la chica- E iba a despertarte para saber que comeremos, pero te veias muy guapo durmiendo y me arrepentí de despertarte- añadio- Asi que…-

Te me quedaste viendo- termino Puck por ella y Rachel asiente ruborizada y Puck se rie y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Esta bien- le aseguro y se levanto- Voy a llamar por comida, alguna petición en especial-

Puede ser comida china- pregunto y Puck asiente- Y vi que trajiste algunas de mis películas, puedo poner una-

Si- contesto Puck y se acerco al bolso de Rachel- Cual quieres-

Wicked- respondió Rachel y Puck asiente y la saca y la pone en su reproductor y arregla el televisor- Y además Noah- y el la mira- Trajiste mis cosas de la escuela también verdad-

Si, pero deje ese bolso abajo, y olvide subirlo- respondió

Ok- entendió Rachel- Pero puedes traerlo, quiero revisar mi celular- y Puck asiente y se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente

No hay problema- le aseguro- Voy a llamar y vuelvo con tu bolso ok- y Rachel asiente sonriendo y Puck le da el control del reproductor y el se va a la planta baja…y llama por la comida, y luego va por el bolso de Rachel y siente una vibración de uno de los bolsillos y al abrirlo el celular de Rachel esta vibrando y al ver la pantalla tiene mas de 30 llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes de textos, y 5 mensajes de voz…- Wow- exclamo y subió a la habitación y Rachel esta viendo concentradamente la película y el deja el bolso en el piso y se recuesta semi sentado en la cama- Ten- le dijo entregándole el celular y Rachel pauso la película y lo tomo- Lo saque porque vibraba-

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel y al ver la pantalla- Wow- exclamo y Puck asiente y saca su propio celular

No eres la única solicitada- le dijo mostrándole la pantalla que tiene 20 llamadas perdidas, 5 mensajes de texto y 10 mensajes de voz, y Rachel asiente- De quienes son los tuyos- le pregunto

Tengo cinco llamadas perdidas tuyas- empezó Rachel y Puck asiente- 10 de San, 10 de Kurt, y las otras cinco son de Mike, Blaine, Tina, Quinn y Britt, y los mensajes de voz uno tuyo, el resto Mike, Quinn, Britt, San y Kurt, y los textos son de Ryan, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Kurt que me dejo 2, Britt, San que también me dejo 2 y Blaine- y miro a Puck- Y a ti-

Tengo 10 llamadas y 10 mensajes de voz de Santana- empezó Puck- Y el resto esta dividido entre Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Ryan, Britty Matt- añadio- Y los textos son de Matt, Mike, Sam, Ryan y Blaine-

Wow- exclamo de nuevo Rachel y Puck asiente- Me pregunto si sabran algo-

No lo creo- dijo Puck simplemente- Y llamarlos ahora no tiene sentido porque están en clases asi que- y Rachel asiente y siguio viendo la película y Puck se le unió, y la media hora la comida llego asi que pausaron para comer y Rachel se tomo su medicina y despues de un rato se quedo dormida de nuevo, mientras Puck se puso a ver football en la televisión…hasta que sintio el celular de Rachel vibrar en la mesa de noche y decidió contestar el al ver que es Santana…

Alo- respondio

_PUCKERMAN_- grito Santana enfurecida y el alejo el teléfono de su oreja y miro a Rachel, pero esta no ha despertado por lo que respira aliviado y devuelve el celular a su oreja

Calma tus pantis Satan- le dijo molesto Puck

_Que calme mis pantis maldito desgraciado_- dijo molesta Santana- _Donde mierda estás y donde mierda esta la enana de tu novia_- pregunto enfurecida mientras Puck rola los ojos

Calmate- le dijo Puck- Porque lo que menos necesitamos ahora es de tu estúpida actitud-

_Mi actitud_- pregunto sarcástica- _Yo no soy la que esta malditamente desaparecida de la faz de la tierra Puckerman, asi que dime de una vez donde mierda estas y porque mierda además ninguno de los dos responden sus benditos celulares, para que mierda los tienen si no los USAN_- añadio mas enfurecida Santana

Te voy a colgar Lopez- advirtio Puck

_Ni se te ocurra animal_- lo amenazo Santana

Lo voy a hacer si no te calmas- repitió Puck y escucha a alguien del otro lado- Con quien estas-

_Estoy en el puto gimnasio_- respondió- _Donde tu y Berry deberían estar ahora votando por Britt o Hummel, pero ninguna de las dos mierdas están aquí y ya respondeme_-

Estamos en mi casa- respondió Puck finalmente- Y se me olvido la elección, asi que dile a Britt y a Kurt que lo siento y de parte de Rach también, porque de seguro ella se sentirá mal al recordarlo-

_Como mierda pueden haber olvidado la votación_- pregunto incrédula y mas molesta Santana- _Berry era candidata, y ha estado apoyando a Britt y a Hummel, asi que explicame que mierda sucede_-

No te dire nada por teléfono- le dijo Puck- Ademas esto les concierne a todos-

_Que mierda les concierne a todos_- pregunto Santana

Satan que parte de no te dire nada por teléfono no entiendes- le pregunto molesto Puck

_Sabes que realmente no entiendo_- pregunto ella- _Es el hecho de lo malos amigos que tu y Berry están siendo en este momento_-

Malos amigos- pregunto Puck confundido

_Si malos amigos_- repitió Santana- _Se supone que sobretodo Berry estaría aquí, y no sabes el mar de nervios que están hechos Britt y Hummel y ella que es una experta en el calmarlos no esta aquí, donde debería, asi que si es una mala amiga porque debiendo estar aquí no esta, quien sabe porque estupidez_- y Puck realmente tiene cara de querer golpear a Santana, y toma aire calmandose

Primero Lopez, Britt y Kurt los tienen a ti y a Blaine para que los calmen, para eso están ahí, son sus parejas, no- empezó calmadamente- Segundo Rachel no tiene porque siempre estar solucionando todo, sabes y porque no este ahí una vez, significa que sea mala amiga- pauso- Y por ultimo deja de hablar idioteces y asumir, cuando no tienes idea de que sucede, y no llames de nuevo hasta que calmes tus malditas revoluciones- y con eso colgó y tomo su celular y busco en sus contactos y marco y puso el teléfono en su oido…

_Puck_- le contestaron- _Donde mierda estas_- demandaron

Ryan, no empieces- le pidió Puck exasperado- Acabo de discutir con Satan por sus estupideces, ok-

_Ok_- dijo Ryan confundido- _Pero en serio donde estas y donde esta Rach_- pregunto

Rach y yo estamos en mi casa- respondió Puck mas tranquilo- Y algo paso con Rach, pero no querra que lo diga por teléfono-

_Es malo_- pregunto Ryan preocupado

Lo suficientemente malo como para tenerla en un severo bajon emocional- respondió Puck- Pero escucha te llame porque quiero que le pidas a todos que no nos llamen mas ni mensajeen, especialmente a Rach, mañana ire a la escuela y no responderé nada hasta la hora del club, asi que les puedes pedir a todos que me dejen en paz, porque te juro que si se me acercan no respondo- añadio

_Ok_- respondió Ryan entendiendo- _Pero que hay de Rach_-

No ira a clases, pero si ira a la escuela en la tarde a hablar con Figgins- respondió Puck- Pero en serio Ryan-

_Ok, entendí_- dijo Ryan- _Pasare el mensaje, pero me dejaste preocupado Puck_-

Creeme no estoy bailando felizmente por esto tampoco asi que- dijo Puck y Ryan emite un sonido de entendimiento- Gracias por entender-

_No hay problema_- le aseguro Ryan- _Hablare con los demas, pero Lauren, Matt, Sam y yo no somos parte del club asi que demandaremos a primera hora una explicación_-

Ok, pero solo si prometen los cuatro no decirle al resto- concedió Puck

_Se los dire a los otros_- dijo Ryan- _Nos vemos mañana entonce_s-

Yeah- y con eso colgó…y mira a Rachel que aun esta dormida acurrucada a su lado y sonríe tristemente y le da un beso en la frente- Preciosa, realmente detesto que esto te este pasando- susurro y Rachel se mueve y abre los ojos lentamente despertando y lo mira

Noah- murmuro adormilada y lo mira confundida- Estas llorando- y Puck se toca la cara y tiene una lagrima en la mejilla

Yeah- murmuro y Rachel lo abraza

Porque- le pregunto confundida y el la abraza tambien

Porque detesto verte triste- le respondió y Rachel lo mira- Y mas aun saber todos las ganas que tenias de competir en las locales, y que pase esto- y ella asiente- Me duele que algo te lastime preciosa- y Rachel le sonrie

Eres el mejor, lo sabes- le dijo Rachel- Y el solo hecho de que estes aquí conmigo, y me estes apoyando vale mucho para mi Noah, no tienes idea- pauso- Y si estoy triste por las locales, pero estoy mas triste porque no quiero defraudar a nadie y se que lo estoy haciendo-

No- le dijo seguro Puck- No defraudas a nadie-

Si lo hago- refuto Rachel- Todos cuentan con mi talento para ganar y ahora-

Rach- la paro y ella lo mira- Creo que es hora de que todos demostremos que el club no solo eres tu, sino que hay mas personas talentosas en el, y que dejemos de depender de ti como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora- pauso- Porque si bien todos lo entienden, enfrentemoslo todos estamos esperando a que nos salves en las locales pero eso no pasara-

Es como una llamada de atención- entendió Rachel dejando de mirarlo y Puck asiente

Si no logramos superar esto, jamás llegaremos a ganar las nacionales- añadio Puck- Las veces que hemos ganado legítimamente, porque empatar no vale- siguio- Es porque tu haz cantado un solo y dejado a todos sin palabras con tu talento-

Llego la hora de que todos hagan lo mismo- dijo Rachel mirandolo y Puck asiente- Ok, no me seguire sintiendo mal por esto- pauso- Por lo mismo tengo una idea que ayudara a todos con mayor razón y se las dire mañana despues de hablar con Figgins-

Ok- entendió Puck- Eso me incluye- pregunto y Rachel asiente

Espero no te moleste, pero todos deben saber- y Puck asiente

No me molesta- le aseguro sonriendo

Pero- siguio Rachel- Si me siento mal por otra cosa- añadio- Tengo miedo de que nada de esto resulte y el daño en mi musculo sea permanente y mis suemmmm- la corto Puck con sus labios y la beso apasionadamente…

No- murmuro al separar los labios de los de Rachel- No digas eso-

Noah-

En serio Rach, no te quiero pensando asi, ok- le exigió- Jamas haz sido pesimista y no empezaras ahora-

Ok- concedió Rachel avergonzada y Puck la besa suavemente en los labios

Noah- dijo alguien mas en la habitación y al mirar hacia la puerta ven a Sarah parada ahí- Ya llegue- añadio la niña y ambos adolescentes le sonrien

Recien- le pregunto Puck y Sarah asiente- Ok-

Quieren ver una película conmigo- pregunto Sarah- Ma compro la de los simios y quiero verla-

Traela- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole y Sarah sonríe y se va de la habitación…y despues que volvio los tres se pusieron a ver la película, y despues de terminar Rachel le ayudo a Sarah con su tarea mientras Puck prepara la cena, y recibió un mensaje de Ryan diciéndole que todos fueron informados…y despues Puck llamo a Sarah y entre los dos llevaron las cosas para comer arriba con Rachel…

Olvide decirte algo- dijo Puck mientras los tres comen y Rachel lo mira confundida- Olvidamos las elecciones-

Oh dios- exclamo Rachel- San me va a matar- añadio preocupada

No lo hara- le aseguro Puck

Noah teníamos un plan de ataque para los nervios de Britt y Kurt y no estuve ahí, me matara- aseguro Rachel

No, no lo hara una vez que sepa la razón por la que no estuviste ahí- le aseguro Puck- Asi que deja de preocuparte, además que si se pone estúpida la parare de inmediato- aseguro

Ok- concedió Rachel y siguieron comiendo, despues Puck ayudo a Sarah con su baño y la ayudo a acostarse y el también tomo una ducha y se acosto junto a Rachel y están acurrucados en la cama…- Sabes que estaba pensando- dijo Rachel de pronto y Puck niega con la cabeza mirándola- El lado positivo de no haber ido a la votación es que no tuve que escoger entre mis dos amigos- añadio sonriendo y Puck le sonríe y la besa en los labios

Descansa preciosa- y Rachel asiente

Buenas noches Noah, te amo- murmuro Rachel

Tambien te amo- murmuro Puck apretando a Rachel contra el…

Al dia siguiente Puck finalmente fue a la escuela, su madre tiene el dia libre en el trabajo asi que Rachel no estará sola en la casa…y tal como pidió nadie se le acerco, excepto Matt, Sam, Ryan y Lauren y les conto lo que le sucede a Rachel y los cuatro están tristes por la chica y prometieron no decir nada…y la otra que se le acerco fue Shelby, pero el le mostro su celular y se alejo de ella y le mando un mensaje explicándole, además le dijo que no iria a su casa el domingo como siempre…

Y al llegar la hora del club espero hasta ver a Schue acercándose para entrar al salón y todos lo miran para saltar a hacerle preguntas, pero Schue y Shelby entraron justo a tiempo, asi que Puck se sento en la primera fila y alejado de todos los que lo miran…

Y Schue empezó a felicitarlos por todo lo que hicieron durante la semana, la forma en como todos trabajaron en equipo y como de a poco se notan menos las diferencias entre ellos…hasta que se dio cuenta de las miradas que todos le dan a Puck y de que Rachel no esta en el salón…- Donde esta Rachel- pregunto

POR FIN- exclamo Kurt y todos lo miran- Estaba esperando que se diera cuenta de que nuestra diva capitana no esta, y que esta desaparecida desde ayer, y que su malvado novio no nos ha querido decir que sucede con ella o porque el también estaba desaparecido- añadio exasperado y Schue lo mira sorprendido

Ok- murmuro Schue y miro a Puck- Que esta sucediendo- le pregunto

Oh dios- exclamo Tina horrorizada y todos la miran confundidos y ella mira hacia la puerta y todos miran y ven a Rachel parada ahí y ven su pierna, y todos tienen la misma cara que Tina

Hola- saludo Rachel entrando al salón y Puck se paro y se le acerco- Tu mama me dejo hasta que el club terminara y que me podía ir contigo a casa, ya que tenia que hacer unas diligencias, esta bien- y Puck asiente

Ya le dije a la coach que no me quedaría al entrenamiento- le dijo Puck y Rachel le sonríe

Que mierda te paso- pregunto Santana y Puck y Rachel la miran

No asumas Satan- le recordó Puck y ella lo mira entendiendo a que se refiere a su llamada de ayer

Lo siento- se disculpo la latina y Rachel la mira confundida- Despues te explico- y Rachel asiente- Pero en serio que te paso-

El miércoles en la tarde cuando estaba ensayando sentí un tiron en la pierna- empezó explicando Rachel- Y aunque paraba a descansar y masajeaba mi musculo el dolor no paraba y- miro a Shelby- La señorita Corcoran me llevo al hospital y descubrieron que tenia el musculo contraído- añadio

Ok- dijo Schue- Pero porque el yeso-

Le tuvieron que hacer una cirugía ambulatoria para descontraer el musculo- continuo Puck- Y el yeso al inmovilizarla pierna le permite al musculo sanar mas rápidamente-

Y cuanto tiempo lo tendras- pregunto Mercedes

Dos semanas- respondió Rachel y al ver las caras de los de Nuevas Direcciones sabe que entendieron- Y despues de que me lo saquen igualmente no podre bailar demasiado por un par de semanas mas, y debere mantener la pierna inmovilizada, con un inmovilizador igualmente y asi el musculo sane correctamente-

Pero como es que- pregunto Quinn

Es una secuela del accidente del año pasado- respondió Puck- De hecho analizaron el resto de sus musculos para saber si había otros mas iguales, pero afortunadamente no hay ninguno asi-

La teoría del medico- siguio Rachel- Es que como iba acelerando con mi pierna derecha cuando me chocaron, la presión que ejercía yo mas la presión del golpe del accidente lastimaron el musculo-

Oh- murmuraron entendiendo todos

Pero vas a estar bien- pregunto Brittany y Rachel asiente

Mientras siga el tratamiento, lo estare- aseguro Rachel- Y ahora quisiera poder hablar con el señor Schue y los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones, solamente- pidió mirando a Shelby la que asiente y ella y las Trouble Tones se van del salón y cierran la puerta y Rachel mira a sus amigos- Se que esto paso en un muy mal momento para nosotros-

Entendimiento del año Rach- le dijo Artie

Lo se- siguio Rachel- Y lamento que esto este pasando-

No es tu culpa- le dijo Mike, y todos asienten

Vez- le susurro Puck y ella asiente sonriendo

Gracias por entender esa parte- les agradeció Rachel- Ahora bien, hable con el director porque mi medico me prohibió diversas actividades y en la semana que viene solo asistiré el martes y el jueves-

Por- pregunto Quinn confundida

El medico le dio la semana completa de descanso- respondió Puck- Pero Rach-

Solo acepto de esa forma- entendió Quinn y Puck asiente

Dicho eso- siguio Rachel- Debo decirles además que por las dos semanas que dure mi tratamiento con el yeso, no sere parte de Nuevas Direcciones- respondió Rachel

Ok- murmuro Tina- Que significa no ser miembro exactamente-

A que no los ayudare en absolutamente nada en lo que respecta a la competencia- contesto Rachel

Porque- pregunto Schue confundido

Porque es hora que demostremos que podemos hacer esto sin que Rach nos salve- respondió Puck entendiendo de donde viene la decisión de su novia- Schue, gracias a Rachel ganamos las locales en 2009 y las regionales en 2011-

Y que hay de las locales en 2010- pregunto Artie- Ganamos-

Correccion- intervino Blaine- No ganaron solos, fue un empate- añadio y Kurt asiente

Lo que significa- siguio Kurt- Que básicamente Rachel le ha ganado todas las competencias a Nuevas Direcciones-

Kurt, no lo digas de esa forma- le pidió Rachel- Noah no lo dijo de esa manera-

Algo parecido- dijo Puck y Rachel lo mira molesta- Rach te lo dije, y lo repito aquí, todas las malditas veces dependemos de ti, es hora que dejemos de hacerlo y los demas tomen el peso-

Concuerdo con Puck- intervino Finn y todos lo miran sorprendidos- Ya lo habíamos hablado antes, y todos concordaron en que lo hacemos, incluso yo como co capitan no ayudo a Rachel y siempre recurro a ella para que solucione todo, solo recientemente he tomado mi papel mas en serio- pauso- Y creo que todos deben hacerlo- y todos asienten

Chicos- dijo Rachel y todos la miran- Es hora de que todos demuestren lo capaces que son, y se que estas dos semanas que vienen serán duras, pero estoy segura que podrán lograr elegir las canciones y hacer la coreografia- añadio segura

Concuerdo- dijo Schue y todos lo miran a el- Tendremos que buscar mas miembros, eso mas en que canciones haremos es su asignación para la semana que viene- y todos asienten y Schue mira a Rachel- Lamento que esto te este pasando-

Y yo- susurro Rachel y Puck la abraza, y los demas de a uno se le acerca y también la abraza

Bien chicos- dijo Schue- Pueden irse- y todos asienten y el se va asintiéndole a Rachel la que le sonríe…y en al segundo que Schue salió Brittany entro al salón y abrazo a Rachel fuertemente

Britt…no respiro- dijo entre cortadamente Rachel y Britt la suelta y la mira con los ojos llorosos

Segura que vas a estar bien- pregunto Brittany de nuevo y Rachel le sonríe y le asiente- Ok- murmuro Brittany

Rachel- la llamo Mercedes que entra al salón acompañada de Santana- Competiras contra nosotras- pregunto

No- contesto Rachel y Santana se le acerca y la abraza

Lo siento- se disculpo y Rachel tiene cara confundida y Santana la mira- Ayer te llame para reclamarte que no aparecieras y le dije cosas horribles a Puck de ti, lo siento, Rach, no debi asumir nada-

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel

Porque no nos avisaron- pregunto Mike algo molesto y Puck lo mira

Realmente me olvide de todos- confeso- Estaba preocupado por Rach, de hecho ni siquiera llame a mi mama-

Como llego entonces- pregunto Rachel confundida

El hospital la llamo- le dijo Puck y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Y había hablado con tus papas, que fue a los únicos que llame- y miro al resto- Lo lamento, pero todo lo que me importaba en ese minuto es Rachel-

Te entendemos- le dijo Tina- Creo que yo hubiera actuado igual-

Ademas si hubiera pasado a mayores les hubiera dicho- siguio Puck- Pero la dieron de alta ayer y como ambos dormimos mal eso hicimos todo el dia, y Rach quería decirles ella, asi que por eso no les dije nada-

Y nos mandaste ese mensaje con Ryan- entendió Santana y Puck asiente

Bueno- intervino Mercedes- Sera una pena no competir contra Rachel, pero- pauso y miro al resto de los de Nuevas Direcciones- Eso significa que tendremos muchas mas posibilidades de ganar- y Santana y Brittany asienten y Rachel sonríe viendo a las tres chicas y luego mira a sus amigos que se ven preocupados

Al parecer ellas tienen lo que les hace falta mas a ustedes- dijo y todos la miran- Espiritu competitivo- añadio simplemente y miro a Puck- Nos vamos- y el asiente y los dos se despiden

Mientras los demas de Nuevas Direcciones se miran…_que vamos a hacer ahora…_piensan todos…

CONTINUARA…


	34. Chapter 34

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, y en serio lo siento por la demora, pero la serie me da migraña, cada vez RIB me la arruina mas y cambiar todo a como a mi me guste, pero seguir la linea tambien un poco de la serie, bueno me esta tomando trabajo, mas el hecho de que mi ultimo examen me esta ocacionando muchos problemas, porque aun no lo puedo dar, agreguenle tambien que estoy obsesionada con Salvaberry (Damon Salvatore y Rachel Berry) y bueno no he podido actualizar este fic, pero si puedo prometer que no lo abandonare y lo seguire aunque me demore mas de lo que tenia pensado...

En fin, ojala me entiendan y no me abandonen...por lo mismo gracias cala-16 por tu comentario, y no me canso de escuchar que consideras a Puck lindo y un amor con patas, lo es y mucho mas...

Ojala les guste este capitulo...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>34<p>

PRE-LOCALES, 1RA PARTE

NN POV

Y las dos semanas antes de las locales, empezaron a correr…y todos en Nuevas Direcciones hacen sugerencias de canciones que pueden utilizar y tratan de reclutar nuevos miembros, pero digamos que no han tenido suerte alguna al respecto a que cantar o a que alguien se les una…

Kurt entra al salón del coro, mientras los demas están ahí y los mira con los brazos cruzados y se aclaro la garganta y todos lo miran- Las Troubletones están completas- informo

Como- pregunto Finn confundido

Santana y Brittany convencieron a mas porristas de unírseles- les conto Kurt- Mercedes me lo acaba de decir con mucho aire de superioridad- añadio

Pense que dejaría la odiosidad de lado- dijo Tina confundida y algo dolida

Cuando se iba yendo me guiño el ojo- añadio Kurt y Tina asiente entendiendo aliviada

Que haremos entonces- pregunto Rory y nadie sabe que decir, y Tina mira a los de la banda

Seria genial si los de la banda contaran como miembros del club- dijo y Puck y Finn miran a los de la banda y despues se miran y se paran y cada uno de la da un beso en una de las mejillas de Tina, la cual se ruboriza, mientras los demas los miran confundidos

Espera- dijo Finn y Puck lo mira confundido- Crees que se pueda- pregunto

Habria que consultar las reglas- contesto Puck- Pero igual nos hace falta alguien mas, con una potente voz- añadio y Finn asiente, mientras los demas los miran muy confundidos

Pueden compartir con el resto- les pidió Blaine y Puck lo mira

Los de la banda se nos pueden unir- les dijo y miro a Tina sonriendo, la que también sonríe- Pero como dije hay que consultar las reglas- y todos asienten y miran a los de la banda

Son muchos chicos, si- dijo Tina y Quinn asiente a su lado

Lo que significa que debemos hacernos notar en la presentación- le dijo Quinn y Tina asiente- Tu no tienes tanto problemas con tu voz- añadio y Tina asiente de nuevo- Necesito ayuda-

Me ofrecería- le dijo Tina- Pero tengo que solucionar otra cosa- añadio

No te preocupes, conozco a la persona perfecta que me ayudara- le aseguro Quinn- Y ni siquiera su decisión de dejarnos solos en todo impedirá que me ayude- añadio sonriendo malvadamente y Tina se rie

Y Schue llega al salón y hablan acerca de usar a los miembros de la banda y al revisar las reglas no hay nada que lo prohíba, mas cuando la música debe estár en pistas y entregadas una copia de las partituras a la banda puesta por la organización de las locales…

Asi que ahora deben buscar un miembro mas y las canciones, y planear la coreografia…y todos piensan en pedirle ayuda en organización a Rachel, pero saben que deben hacerlo solos…

Y la aludida esta en el auditorio, porque es jueves y vino a clases, y el dia anterior volvio a su casa porque sus papas llegaron de su viaje de trabajo, y aunque intentaron dejarla en casa, no lo lograron, y esta sentada en el piano…

Rach- la llamo Puck entrando corriendo y ella lo mira sonriendo y el le da un pequeño beso- Vas a tener que llamar a tus papas, para ver si te pueden recoger-

Por- pregunto confundida

No te podre llevar temprano- le dijo- La coach cito a una practica de emergencia ya que necesita hablar con nosotros de algo y practicar- añadio

Pero te puedo esperar- le aseguro Rachel

Rach- empezó Puck

Esta bien Puck- dijo Quinn apareciendo en el escenario y ambos la miran- Yo le hago compañía a Rachel mientras tienes tus practicas- añadio sonriendo- Finalmente necesito hablar con ella- y Puck mira a Rachel la que asiente y se inclina y le da otro beso y con eso se va y Rachel mira a Quinn

De que necesitas que hablemos- pregunto confundida

Necesito que me des clases de canto- contesto Quinn sonriendo- Necesito mejorar mi rango para equipararme con Artie, porque el es una de nuestras voces fuertes-

Quinn me encantaría- respondió Rachel- Pero estaría ayudando al club y quedamos-

Quedamos- la interrumpió- En que no nos ayudarías- añadio y Rachel asiente- Pero aquí me estas ayudando a mi como un individuo, no como parte de Nuevas Direcciones- aseguro

De verdad quieres las clases- le pregunto Rachel y Quinn asiente- Ok, pero tendríamos que empezar la próxima semana-

Porque no hoy- le sugirió- Finalmente no tengo nada que hacer ahora y tu tampoco, salvo esperar a Puck, y me dejas unos ejercicios hasta el lunes que nos veamos de nuevo-

Ok- consintió Rachel y ambas empezaron a practicar hasta que Puck apareció a buscar a Rachel y se la lleva

Que quería Quinn- le pregunto Puck mientras va camino a casa de los Berry

Clases de canto- contesto Rachel- Esta haciendo que ayuda al club de alguna manera-

Te molesta- le pregunto Puck

No realmente- contesto Rachel- Quiero que ganen y si ayudar a Quinn un poco a mejorar y que su voz suene mas limpia, ayuda, es bueno- pauso- Ademas Quinn tiene razón no estoy ayudando directamente a Nuevas Direcciones- y Puck asiente y siguen hablando de otras cosas…

Rachel POV

Hoy es viernes, y no fui a clases, lo que es odioso y aburrido, pero aproveche de ordenar algunas cosas, sobre todo la ropa que he usado en las presentaciones del club, y además hoy es el ultimo dia para enviar los papeles para la admisión de las universidades y ya tengo listos los sobres para enviarlos, y me decide no leer la carta de recomendación que escribió Shelby, pero mi papa me hizo una copia que tengo guardada, por si algun dia quiero leerla…

Despues Noah me vendrá a recoger para llevar también las de el que le ayude a completar, aunque no me dejo ver que universidades son, mientras llenábamos las aplicaciones tenia tapado el nombre de la universidad y además me hacia taparme los ojos cada vez que daba vuelta las hojas, molesto, pero me dijo que no quería que supiera donde esta aplicando, porque no quiere que me decepcione por si lo que resulta de ello no es favorable para el…y como no iba a pelear con el, no insisti ni me queje…

Solo espero que este dia pase rápido, y el fin de semana también, para ya poder volver a la escuela, me aburro mucho aquí…

NN POV

Y en la escuela...- Basta Matt- se quejo no otro que Sam Evans

No parare hasta que tu pares- le dijo molesto Matt- No tienes necesidad de hacerlo y lo sabes, solo estas obsesionado por la cantidad de dinero que estas ganando en ese lugar-

Y que si lo estoy- le pregunto con odiosidad el rubio- No tengo razón para dejarlo-

Vuelve al club- le dijo Matt y Sam niega con la cabeza- Sabes que yo no puedo volver y si quieres divertirte bailando, pues hazlo en el club y no ese estúpido lugar-

No es estúpido- se quejo Sam molesto

Lo es- aseguro Matt- Que pasara si el resto se entera ah- le pregunto

TU les vas a decir- pregunto Sam de brazos cruzados

Me estas tentando a hacerlo Evans- le dijo Matt serio y con eso se fue por el pasillo y Sam lo mira alejarse y se apoya en los casilleros

Que ocultas- pregunto alguien de pronto haciendo saltar a Sam y al mirar a la persona se encuentra con la cara de una preocupada Brittany

Estupido Matt- siseo Sam y se dejo de apoyar en los casilleros y mira a la chica- No oculto nada-

No mientas- le dijo molesta Brittany- Soy muy buena sabiendo cuando la gente oculta algo- le aseguro- O cuando me esta mintiendo y tu estas haciendo ambas cosas-

Britt no quiero ser malo- le dijo serio Sam- Pero no es de tu incumbencia-

Eres miembro de mi familia- refuto Brittany- Y si algo tiene que ver con un miembro de mi familia, es de mi incumbencia- aseguro- Y no me trates como una estúpida, porque podre ser lenta, pero estúpida no soy- añadio molesta y Sam solo la mira y despues deja salir un suspiro

No es nada grave- le aseguro

No parece-

No creeras nada de lo que te digo, cierto- le pregunto Sam hastiado

No mientras mientas y le bajes el perfil a algo que es importante, si te tiene a ti y a Matt peleando por ello- aseguro Brittany y Sam va abrir la boca- Y no digas que no peleaban, porque el se veía muy molesto, y Matt por lo general nunca esta molesto-

OK- dijo exasperado Sam- Rayos- murmuro- No es grave Britt, pero no es algo que debería estar haciendo-

Entonces es grave- refuto Brittany- Cuando no debes hacer algo y lo haces o estas cometiendo un delito o hiciste algo que puede transformarse en delito-

De donde sacas eso- pregunto Sam confundido

Rachel- contesto simplemente Brittany- Asi que cual-

La segunda, puede ser- contesto Sam y la campana suena- Por fin, lo siento Britt, pero tengo que irme- y se empieza a alejar

Le voy a decir a San- añadio la rubia y Sam la escucho y se tenso y se le acerca rápidamente

No- le dijo severamente- No metas ni a Satan ni a Puck en esto, porque si Satan se entera, Puck lo hace, y ahí si que enfrentaremos un delito- pauso- Mi muerte, y no creo que quieras mi muerte sobre tus hombros, Britt-

No quiero- aseguro la rubia y Sam la mira sonriendo- Pero, entonces deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo- añadio y el niega con la cabeza

No- contesto y se fue y Brittany lo mira alejarse

Bueno si no le digo a San, me queda otra arma- murmuro Brittany sonriendo- Y ella si que tiene armas mas fuertes, para hacerte desistir de lo que estas haciendo- y se fue a su clase…

Mientras despues de clases en otro pasillo…- Mike-

No T- dijo el chico asiático- Desde la obra mi papa ni si quiera me habla y realmente lo extraño-

Asi que todo el trabajo lo vas a echar a la basura- le dijo Tina- Son tus sueños Mike- añadio

Y el es mi familia- refuto Miker- Asi que voy a postular a la escuela de medicina, y por favor no insistas- y con eso se fue dejando a una triste Tina…

Horas despues…

Y listo- dijo una sonriente Rachel metiendo sus sobres y los de su novio al buzon de correo del centro del pueblo y miro a su novio el que se rie- Vamos a comer algo- y el asiente y ambos se suben a la camioneta de Puck y van a comer donde trabaja Tina y se sientan en la barra…

Te ves triste CC- le dijo Puck despues de que Tina les tomo las ordenes y Rachel y Tina lo miran confundidas- Que-

CC- pregunto Rachel

Cohen Chang, mas corto CC- contesto encogiéndose de hombros Puck y mira a Tina- Y porque la cara larga- añadio y Tina mira a Rachel

Mike-

Asi que al final el muy idiota va a tirar todo a la basura- dijo Rachel y Tina asiente

De que hablan- pregunto Puck confundido

Mike no postulo a ninguna escuela de artes, solo a las que imparten medicina- le contesto Tina y Puck abre la boca en forma de O…- Es por su papa, y lo distanciado que han estado ambos, o mas bien el lo ignora, desde que Mike decidió hacer la obra y como su mama también esta sufriendo el mismo trato, Mike quiere darle en el gusto a su papa y que ya todo termine- añadio

Tiene sentido- dijo Puck y Tina y Rachel lo miran molestas- EY- dijo levantando las manos en señal de defensa- Solo entiendo porque Chango Tango lo hace, nada mas- añadio y ambas chicas asienten

Eso es lo peor- murmuro Rachel- El hecho de entender porque lo hace- y Tina asiente- Porque tampoco queremos que Mike pierda a su papa, o por esto sus padres se separen- y Tina asiente- Si solo hubiera una forma de convencer o de que el papa de Mike viera lo grandioso que es Mike bailando y cantando y lo feliz que es al hacerlo- añadio triste y a Tina se le ilumina la cara

Tengo una idea- dijo Tina y Rachel la mira- Dejamelo a mi, finalmente es mi novio, no- y Rachel asiente- Ademas tengo una carta bajo la manga igualmente- y ambos la miran confundidos- Es un secreto- añadio divertida y se fue a seguir trabajando

Nos tenemos que preocupar- pregunto Puck confundido

No- aseguro Rachel- Es Tina, ella sabe hacer las cosas bien, porque tiene buen puesto su corazón- añadio simplemente y Puck asiente y comen juntos y mientras están en eso Rachel mira a Puck raro y deja de mirarlo y despues lo mira y como que quiere decir algo, pero no dice nada y solo lo mira, hasta que el…

Que- le pregunto confundido

Quiero preguntar del club- solto desesperadamente y el se rie- Es en serio Noah, quiero saber como van, si es que tengo que preparar el discurso de lo siento, no debi abandonarlos y debi actuar igualmente aunque perdiera la pierna, y llorar en el proceso del discurso o el de estoy muy feliz de haberlos abandonado, ven que pueden son los mejores- añadio y Puck se sigue riendo- No es divertido Noah-

Lo es- refuto el divertido- Pero hasta el momento podría decir que prepares el primero- le dijo honestamente y Rachel lo mira triste- Nos falta un miembro y tiene que ser alguien con una voz lo suficientemente potente para ir con la de Artie sobretodo-

Ya veo- murmuro Rachel

Pero no te preocupes Rach- le pidió Puck- Se que al final de alguna forma lo lograremos- aseguro y ella asiente- Ahora terminemos porque recordé que mi mama me quería temprano en casa, para no se que- y Rachel asiente

Para que le ayudes a sacar unos adornos que mi papi le pidió- le dijo Rachel y el la mira confundido- Ya sabras- aseguro y el asiente simplemente y finalmente ambos se van y se despiden de Tina y Puck deja a Rachel en su casa, la ayuda a bajarse y a llegar a la puerta y se devuelve a su camioneta y se va y Rachel lo ve alejarse y cierra la puerta…

Rachel POV

PAPA, PAPI- grite

En la sala, princesa- me contesto mi papa y yo voy a la sala y para mi sorpresa Brittany y Matt están aquí

Hola- salude sonriendo y mi papa se levanto de donde esta y me dio un beso en la frente

Voy a estar en mi oficina, tu papi se esta dando una ducha- me dijo y yo asiento sonriendo- Los dejo solos- añadio sonriendo y Britt y Matt le sonríe y se fue y yo miro a mis amigos

Que hacen aquí- les pregunte mientras me siento en el sillón grande la sala- No que me moleste la visita, pero me confunde- añadi

Tenemos que hablar- me dijo serio Matt

De que-

Sam- me respondió Britt

Sam, en Sam Evans- dijo confundida y ambos asienten- Que pasa con el-

Mejor que lo veas tu- me dijo Matt y la miro confundida- Vas hacer algo con Puck mañana-

Voy a almorzar a su casa mañana- conteste

Y en la noche- pregunto Britt y la miro confundida

No nada, no tenemos nada planeado-

Ok, es perfecto- me dijo sonriendo Brittany- Dile que pasare la noche aquí-

Ok, porque-

Porque pasare la noche aquí- contesto Brittany simplemente

Y esto que tiene que ver con que hablemos de Sam, Britt- pregunte frustrada por mi confusión

Mañana veras porque es que debemos hablar de Sam- me contesto Matt y yo lo miro- Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras-

Ok- murmure aun muy confundida- Es grave-

Esta apunto de serlo- aseguro Britt- Y como no quiero el peso de su muerte sobre mis hombros es que no le digo a San y tampoco Puck debe enterarse-

Quien lo dijo asi- pregunte

El mismo Sam- me contesto Britt…eso quiere decir que algo muy malo esta haciendo…

Ok- entendí- Mañana sabre entonces- y ambos asienten- Y Britt realmente te quedaras mañana en la noche- y ella asiente

Ya hable con papa Leroy- me dijo sonriendo- Matt nos recogerá mañana y nos llevara donde Sam-

Ok- dije, y despues de un rato de hablar de la escuela y de rogarme que no le dijera nada a Noah ambos se fueron, y al dia siguiente pase casi todo el dia con Noah en su casa, hasta que mi papi me recogió para esperar a que Britt llegara y me ayudo a arreglarme para salir, y dos horas despues Matt llego a recogernos, y llegamos a una especie de club- Que este lugar- pregunte

Un bar- me contesto Matt- Y algo mas- añadio y yo asiento y seguimos avanzando y llegamos una mesa y nos sentamos y de pronto una música empezó a sonar y las mujeres del lugar se pusieron a gritar eufóricas y una voz presento a dos hombres con unos extraños nombres y finalmente presento a alguien llamado "Chocolate Blanco", y no otro que Sam apareció en el escenario y mi boca se abrió de sorpresa al verlo bailando y sacándose la ropa frente a todas esas mujeres

Es un stripper- murmure y Matt asiente- Hace cuanto que lo hace-

Desde un mes antes de que los problemas con la banda empezaran- me contesto Matt

Tiene que terminar- dije resolutiva y lo miro- Dame un dólar- le pedi y el y Britt me miran confundidos pero Matt me paso el dólar y me levante y camine lo mas tranquilamente posible hacia donde está Sam bailando y sin que nadie afortunadamente me golpeara y levante el dólar…

NN POV

Sam ve a Rachel y abre mucho los ojos…- Bajate de ahí- le exigió Rachel

Termino y hablamos, ok- le dijo el rubio y Rachel asiente

Te vemos afuera al lado del auto de Matt- añadio y el chico asiente y Rachel se devuelve donde los demas y se van afuera y una hora despues Sam sale a encontrarlos afuera

Asi que estos has estado haciendo a escondidas de todos, Sam Evans- le dijo seria Rachel- Porque me imagino que ni tus padres, ni los de Matt saben, porque si supieran te paterian el trasero de vuelta con tus papas, en que rayos estabas pensando- le pregunto molesta

En que es divertido y paga bien- contesto simplemente el rubio

No tienes idea de lo que significaría si alguien con autoridad descubre que estas prácticamente prostituyéndote- le dijo mas molesta aun- Acusarian a tus padres de explotación y a los padres de Matt de encubrimiento, y todos irían a la cárcel- añadio- Asi que o paras ahora o yo misma le dire a tus padres- le aseguro

Pero…-

Pero nada- le dijo seria y molesta Rachel- Ahora se porque no querías que ni Santana ni Noah supieran, esto es ESTUPIDO SAMUEL EVANS y ellos odian las estupideces, serias pure de papas de estupidez- y el asiente- Y por lo mismo no sabran, esto queda entre nosotros, señor Chocolate blanco- añadio

Te lo dije- le dijo Matt y Sam lo mira molesto- Enojate todo lo que quieras conmigo, no fui yo la que la metió en esto- y el lo mira confundido y Matt mira a Brittany y la chica le sonríe a Sam

Si no puedo usar a San y ni a Puck tampoco contra ti para que te obliguen a dejar lo que hacias por la fuerza- empezó la chica- Rach es la siguiente mejor opción y menos violenta tambien- aseguro sonriendo y Sam asiente- Ademas yo también considero que este trabajo es estúpido, para ti, no para los hombres que estaban ahí, eres menor de edad aun Samy- le recordó

Lo se-

Me alegra- le dijo Rachel- Porque la próxima vez que sepa que estas haciendo algo como esto, yo misma me unire a San y a Noah en la paliza que te darán- aseguro- Me di a entender claramente- pregunto y Sam asiente- Perfecto- y con eso se metió al auto ayudada por Brittany

Las llevare a casa- le dijo Matt a Sam el que asiente y ve a su amigo irse con ambas chicas y se pasa la mano por el cabello y saca el dinero de su bolsillo

Bueno, fue bueno mientra duro- añadio y también se fue…lo que no sabe si es que la castaña no ha terminado con el…

CONTINUARA…


	35. Chapter 35

En serio siento la demora, creo que es por la serie o algo, pero me cuesta escribir mis fics :(...aunque les puedo asegurar que nos los abandonare...

Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) igual a Glee...

* * *

><p>35<p>

PRE-LOCALES, 2DA PARTE

Rachel POV

Es lunes, faltan exactamente cuatro dias para las locales, y aun a Nueva Direcciones les falta su ultimo miembro…pero ya se los encontré, y se que dije que no me meteria, pero necesito hacer algo, por el bien de ellos y de a quien le pediré, o chanteajare para que se una…

Un stripper, UN STRIPPER, era lo que Sam estaba haciendo…y Britt tiene razón, es un trabajo honesto, pero no es para un adolescente, y menos para Sam que tiene mucho futuro…

Evans- le dije parándome a su lado, el esta en su casillero

Berry- me dijo y me mira confundido- Desde cuando nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos- me pregunto

Queria tratar de sonar como San, no me salió- le dije encogiéndome de hombros y el se rie- Pero en fin, necesito que hagas algo por mi- añadi y me mira

Que- pregunto

Ya que te salve de tu inminente muerte- segui- Volveras a Nuevas Direcciones-

Rach…-

No empiezes Chocolate blanco- le dije seria y el se callo- Te recuerdo que soy muy buena haciendo que la gente que me miente o hace algo malo se sienta mal consigo misma por ello, y puedo darte un largo discurso sin parar a respirar por harto rato por ello, asi que Samy te sugiero que pienses bien lo que vas a decir- le adverti

Eh- musito- No se que decir-

Perfecto- le dije sonriendo- Entonces iras al club y no lo haras solo por mi y por salvarte- añadi- Lo haras por los del club también porque te necesitan-

A ti también- me dijo y yo asiento

Por eso estoy haciendo esto Sam- le dije- Aun me siento mal por no poder ayudarlos y actuar con ellos, son las ultimas locales de nuestra vida estudiantil, y las ultimas locales con nuestros mejores amigos y familia- pause- Y se merecen ganar y sin ti no lo harán-

Ok- concedió finalmente y yo le sonrio- Y no lo tomare como un chantaje-

Por- le pregunte confundida

Porque somos amigos, favor por favor- contesto simplemente y yo asiento- Y me quedare, y veremos que pasa en el camino- y yo le sonrio y lo abrazo

Gracias- y el asiente y nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su clase y sonrio aliviada…ahora depende de ustedes chicos…

NN POV

Al dia siguiente, los del club están conversando acerca de las canciones que presentaran y de cómo arreglarlas, cuando alguien toca la puerta y todos miran

Hola- los saludo Sam

Que haces aquí, Evans- le pregunto Puck

Una pajarita me dijo que me necesitaban- contesto mirando a Puck y este niega con la cabeza sonriendo

Tenia que meterse igual, no- dijo Puck

Es parte de su naturaleza- contesto Sam simplemente- Es tu novia, tu muy bien deberías saberlo- y Puck asiente

Y porque lo se, es que no me sorprende, Evans- añadio

Un minuto- dijo Quinn- Vienes a unirte porque Rachel te lo pidió-

Si y no- contesto Sam- Si vengo a unirme- y todos sonríen- Y Rachel me dijo que necesitaban a alguien mas y usando su método de convencimiento, bueno me convenció, pero no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí y ella también lo sabe-

Cual es la otra razón- le pregunto Tina

Ustedes- contesto- Este es nuestro ultimo año, y ustedes son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos y familia, y si bien vamos a competir contra otros miembros de ella, será divertido y emocionante, y algo que realmente no me quiero perder- añadio y miro a Schue- Asi que estoy dentro o no-

Audicion- le contesto Schue divertido, que ya sabia que Sam iria al club, y Sam asiente, por lo mismo ya tiene su guitarra- Y para celebrar antes- añadio Schue y todos lo miran confundidos mientras el va a su oficina y vuelve con unos vasos rojos y una botella- Es jugo de manzana- aseguro y todos se empiezana servir- Sam- le dijo y este empieza a tocar…Red Solo Cup (*)

POR LAS LOCALES- dijeron todos juntando sus vasos una vez Sam terminara de cantar…

Puck POV

Estoy buscando a mi chica despues del ensayo del club y me la encontré en su casillero afanada metiendo y sacando cosas de este y me le acerque- Hola pajarita- le dije y ella me mira sonriendo- Metiche pajarita- añadi y me mira confundida- No que no ibas a meter tu nariz en el club- pregunte

Ah, eso- murmuro avergonzada- No puedes culparme, quiero dar el segundo discurso- añadio y yo me rio

No te culpo- le asegure y ella me sonríe- Pero no mas- y ella asiente

Lo prometo- me aseguro

Terminaste- le pregunte y ella asiente y cierra su casillero y tome su bolso y me lo colgué en mi otro hombro y la atraje hacia mi y la bese

Mm- murmuro- Vamos a casa- y yo me rio y asiento y los ensayos del club para las locales siguieron, hasta que…

Concuerdo con Sam- dijo Finn- Necesitamos algo mas potente- añadio

Algo que venda- añadio Mike- Me gusta la idea- y todos empezamos a imitar el movimiento pélvico de Sam

Y a eso le podemos añadir- dijo Blaine y hace unos pasos y Sam asiente y todos también porque queda bien, excepto por…

No lo creo- dijo Finn arrugando la nariz

Porque no- le pregunto Blaine- A todos les agrada la idea-

No queda- añadio Finn

Tu lo dices- le pregunto Blaine con las cejas levantadas

Si, yo lo digo- aseguro Finn y Blaine se largo a reir- De que mierda te ries- le pregunto molesto

Tu consideras que mis pasos de baile no quedan, cuando Mike que es un experto los acepta- le dijo Blaine- Por favor-

Por favor que, no quedan y punto- aseguro Finn- Esos pasos son para tu ex grupo nosotros no somos ellos, y no nos quedan, no son de nuestro estilo-

Jamas he dicho eso- le refuto Blaine- Se muy bien que Nuevas Direcciones no son los Wablers, Finn, y estoy harto de que me lo recuerdes, cuando una millonada de veces te he dicho que LO SE- dijo enfurecido

Ok, chicos- los paro Schue- Es suficiente-

NO, no lo es- reclamo Blaine, y estallo, todos estábamos esperando esto, Finn, desde que llego Blaine ha sido odioso con el, veamos que pasa…- Desde que llegue Finn me trata como que soy invisible o que todo lo que opino es incorrecto y estúpido, o que todo lo que digo y hago es para los Wablers, y quiero saber porque- añadio- Que RAYOS te hice para que seas tan odioso conmigo- y todos miramos a Finn

Eres mejor que yo- solto Finn y todos, incluido yo tenemos los ojos muy abiertos- Cantas mejor que yo, bailas mejor que yo, eres el perfecto vocalista principal, eres el único aquí que le hace el peso a Rachel en el lado masculino del club- y en eso tiene razón…Blaine es Rachel version chico, en lo dramático Kurt es como Rachel, pero Kurt sigue siendo mas afeminado, Blaine no lo es, a simple vista no lo tomarias como gay…y además canta, baila y actua excepcional, sin mencionar que es un sujeto genial…

Estas celoso de mi- pregunto incrédulo Blaine

Si- contesto Finn- Ademas aquí a todos les agradas mas de lo que yo les agrado por lo que paso entre Rachel y yo- y todos asienten- Ademas si mal no estoy eras parte de la misión Puckleberry, o no-

Cierto- concedió Blaine y Schue esta muy confundido

Santana tenia un plan para que Puck y Rachel salieran juntos, pero al final Rachel los sorprendió a todos cantándole a Puck y dándose cuenta sola que lo ama- le conto Kurt brevemente al verle la cara y asi fue…

Oh- musito Schue sorprendido

Yo me margine de todos- siguio Finn- Y se que es mi culpa, pero aun soy inmaduro y tengo derecho a serlo- y miro a Blaine- Y no quiero perder el liderazgo en el club-

Mas bien no quieres perder lo que compartes con Rachel en el club- añadio Kurt

NO Kurt, no todos es acerca de Rachel, sabes- le dijo molesto Finn- Quiero volver a tener a mis amigos de nuevo, y realmente demostrarle a todos que soy bueno en algo además del football, y quiero ganar-

Todos lo queremos- le aseguro Blaine y todos asentimos- Y no vine aquí a quitarte nada- aseguro- Vine aquí porque quiero estar con Kurt, y al igual que tu con mis amigos, porque los miembros de este club se volvieron mis amigos y mi familia sin yo quererlo- añadio- Y peleando conmigo no arreglaras las cosas-

En eso tiene razón Finnesa- le dije y el me mira- Tu muy bien sabes la desventaja que tienes- y el asiente- Pero en el club aun sigues siendo el líder, y al traer a Rory aquí lo demostraste, y al no estar Rachel aquí también lo has hecho, asi que dejate de pelear con Anderson y pongamos a trabajar- pause- Asi que-

Y Finn mira a Blaine- Lo siento- se disculpo

No hay rencores- le aseguro Blaine- Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, porque sino te rompo la cara- siseo entre dientes para sorpresa de Finn, Rory y de Schue- Soy un pacifista, pero se pelear y cuando me sacan de mi zona de comodidad no prometo nada- aseguro- Seguimos- pregunto como si nada y todos asienten

Habla en serio- me susurro Finn y yo asiento

Era parte de un club de pelea en Dalton- le susurre de vuelta- Pero eso no lo oiste de mi, ni de nadie- y Finn asiente y seguimos ensayando…

NN POV

Ya es viernes, al dia siguiente son las locales, y Quinn esta tomando sus ultimas clases de canto con Rachel…

Bien hecho Quinnie- la felicito Rachel

Gracias- le dijo Quinn sonriendo

Tu voz sono mas limpia- aseguro Rachel- Haz los ejercicios de vocalización durante una hora antes de ir a dormir y despues nada mas-

Ok- dijo Quinn sonriendo y mira como Rachel se arregla porque ya Puck va a terminar con su practica- Rach, hay algo que quiero decirte- y Rachel la mira

Sucede algo- pregunto confundida al ver su cara de seriedad

Shelby no me esta dejando ver a Beth- le conto

Que- pregunto- Porque- añadio sorprendida

Porque trate de hacer que le quitaran a Beth los de servicios sociales- siguio Quinn y Rachel la mira mas sorprendida- Puse algunas trampas en su casa y los llame, pero al final no fueron y Puck quito las trampas-

Noah sabia lo que estabas haciendo- pregunto Rachel

Si- contesto Quinn- Desde un inicio le dije que quería quitarle a Shelby a Beth y asi sacarla de nuestras vidas, incluida la tuya-

La mia- pregunto en un susurro Rachel y Quinn asiente- Quinn no entiendo porque, no…-

Rach, Shelby lo único que ha hecho es hacerte sufrir- la interrumpio Quinn

Es por lo que hablamos entonces- pregunto sorprendida Rachel- Porque jamás he querido que le quites a Beth o que hagas algo para que se vaya, menos aun ahora que tu y Noah pueden o podían en tu caso verla, Quinn- pauso- Y además Shelby y yo estamos arreglando de a poco las cosas, fue un avance para mi lo de la carta, y no quiero que se vaya, además ha estado al pendiente de mi desde lo que paso con mi pierna y espero en un futuro poder tener una relación aunque sea de amistad con ella, porque se nota que le preocupo, y no me ha hecho sufrir, me ha dado mi espacio-

Estas segura de ello- le pregunto Quinn

Si- contesto Rachel segura

No sabes lo equivocada que estas Rachel- le dijo Quinn- Shelby es la razón por la cual Puck olvido el aniversario- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No Quinn, eso fue la ceguera de Noah por ver a Beth- dijo- Shelby solo le pidió ayuda y el se cego tanto que lo olvido-

Rachel, Shelby sabia que eso pasaría- siguio Quinn

De que hablas- pregunto confundida Rachel

Shelby sabia que Puck correría donde ella si le pedia que fuera a cuidar a Beth- continuo Quinn- Sabia que Puck olvidaría todo lo que tuviera planeado o lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de ver a Beth- pauso- Lo hizo a propósito-

Estas mintiendo- susurro Rachel

No, lo hago- le aseguro Quinn- Yo misma la escuche cuando se lo confeso a Puck- y Rachel abre mucho los ojos- Como quería arruinar tu aniversario, tu cita con el, porque creía que te ibas a acostar con Puck por lo que te escucho decirle a una de tus amigas sobre lencería de encaje-

Eso lo hable con Brittany, pero como…- y los ojos de Rachel se abren mas- Me lo escucho decir en clases- y Quinn asiente

Sabia cuando y como hacer su jugada- añadio- Te ha estado lastimando sin que lo sepas, Rach, y no ha sido capaz de pedirte disculpas al respecto, porque de verdad ella solo se preocupa por ella y nadie mas que ella, por eso la quiero fuera de nuestras vidas, en especial de la de Beth, porque mira lo que te hizo a ti, quien me asegura a mi de que no se lo hara a Beth o algo peor- pauso- Y también de la tuya Rach, porque no quiero verte asi como ahora- añadio porque lagrimas le rodan a Rachel por las mejillas- Lo siento Rach, pero tienes que saber la verdad-

RACH- llamo la voz de Puck en el auditorio y se viene acercando- Estas lista- le pregunto pero Rachel no le responde y el la mira confundido y se sube al escenario- Rach-

Tu sabias- susurro y lo miro y el la mira preocupado- Tu sabias que Shelby te llamo a propósito- le pregunto

De que...- empezó pero le ve la cara a Quinn, entiende- Si-

Porque no me dijiste nada- le pregunto molesta Rachel- PORQUE- exigio

Rach calmate quieres- le pidió Puck y miro a Quinn- Te estas vengando-

No- contesto Quinn- Tu decidiste decirle a Shelby la verdad por sinceridad y culpabilidad, y yo a Rachel porque estoy harta de que Shelby la lastime-

Y esto no es lastimarla- le pregunto Puck molesto- Sabias que se iba a poner asi, Quinn-

Y preferías que siguiera pensando que Shelby es una buena persona cuando en realidad es una perra manipuladora- pregunto Quinn- Pues yo no, quizás no pude recuperar a Beth, pero no dejare que siga lastimando a Rachel en esto, cuando nosotros mismos le dijimos que Rachel no era parte de todo, Puck y Shelby uso a Beth o no-

Si lo hizo- concedió Puck- Pero realmente tenias-

SI- grito Quinn- Porque para lo único que volvio esa mujer es para recordarnos a todos los errores que cometimos y el dolor que causo su partida para Rachel y para nosotros cuando se fue con Beth- añadio- Podria haberse quedado y no lo hizo, y ahora volvio a solucionar todo, y lo único que ha conseguido es seguir lastimándonos- pauso- Y ESTOY HARTA-

Basta- le pidió Rachel mirándola- Ya basta, si- le rogo sollozando- No quiero seguir escuchando nada mas, me quiero ir- añadio y tomo su bolso y sus cosas y se empezó a ir y Puck mira a Quinn

Podras decir lo que quieras, Quinn- le dijo- Pero en el fondo sabes, que esto lo hiciste, si bien no para vengarte de mi, pero si de Shelby- y se fue detrás de Rachel y Quinn se sienta en el banco del piano…

Quinn POV

Tiene razón…me vengue de Shelby por quitarme a mi hija…yo le quito a la de ella…pero a que precio…lastimar a mi mejor amiga, que es como mi hermana…

Pero Rachel merecía saber…y ya estaba harta de esconder lo que estaba haciendo, y de taparle a Shelby lo que hizo…

Solo espero no perder a mi amiga…

Puck POV

Estoy manejando a casa de Rachel, ella no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salió del auditorio…y tengo que explicar porque no dije nada…- No te dije nada porque quería arreglar las cosas yo- le dije

Noah, por favor…-

No tienes que escucharme, ok- la interrumpi- Rach, no te dije nada acerca de lo que sucedia con Beth, Quinn, Shelby y yo, porque quería arreglarlo, tratar de convencer a Quinn de que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, y no te quería en el medio y NO te quiero en el medio- pause- Pero al final tuve que recurrir a Shelby, y el resultado fue que Quinn no pueda ver Beth, me da tristeza por ella, pero tu y yo sabemos que Quinn esta mal, todo su cambio, la ropa, la actitud, y otra vez cambiar como si nada, todo lo hizo unica y exclusivamente para manipular la situacion- pause- Y no te dije que Shelby había arruinado la cita aniversario a propósito porque no sabia como mierda hacerlo, además la amenaze con decírtelo si no me dejaba ver a Beth-

Me pusiste en el medio- susurro y mierda

Y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora- confese

Sabia que llegaría un punto en que deberías escoger- siguio

Yo hace mucho te escogi a ti y lo sabes- le recordé- Pero quiero seguir viendo a Beth, porque me hace bien verla, ese par de horas los dos dias que yo escogi por lo que Shelby hizo, veo los resultados de mi decisión y se que hice bien-

Lo se- susurro- Y me alegra que Shelby te deje verla- añadio

Pero-

Pero siempre termina siendo Beth o Rachel- siguio ella y llegue a su casa y me estacione- Y estoy realmente cansada de eso-

Rach- y ella me mira- No es asi conmigo- le asegure

Pero si con ella- me dijo y nuevas lagrimas le caen de los ojos…mierda Quinn…- Ella escogió a Beth, Noah, porque mierda se tiene que meter en mis cosas-

Porque…-

NO- me grito- No quiero oir una justificación de alguien que no sea ella, no quiero seguir oyendo lo maravillosa que es siendo la mama de Beth, no quiero seguir oyendo de Shelby Corcoran-

No he dicho que es maravillosa- dije confundido, porque no recuerdo haber dicho algo asi…

Pero va implícito en lo maravillosa que es Beth, Noah- me dijo- Estoy cansada de estar en el medio, porque aunque tu no lo quieras, Quinn, Shelby y tu nos tienen en el medio a Beth y a mi- y abrió la puerta y me baje para ayudarla

Rach, solo dime que no estas enojada conmigo por no decir nada- le pregunte

Entiendo y recuerdo que me dijiste que había algo con Beth que querías solucionar tu- me dijo y yo asiento- No me molesta que no me hayas dicho, fue lo mejor realmente- pauso- Pero porque no me dijiste que lo de cuidar a Beth ese dia fuera a proposito-

Porque le dije y le explique todo lo que yo sentía por ti- le dije- Y como no tenia que meterse entre nosotros, porque lo que tenemos tu y yo es entre nosotros, por eso la amenaze con los dias que veria a Beth, porque como te dije quiero seguir viéndola, y tenerte conmigo, porque lo que menos quiero es perderte POR Beth- pause- Y se que en algun punto decidiras por mi y NO quiero que eso pase-

Ok- murmuro

Rach-

Ok- repitió- Entiendo tus razones, pero necesito pensar-

Pensar- pregunte confundido

Pensar en como enfrentar lo que acabo de saber sobre lo que hizo Shelby- me dijo- No estoy enojada contigo, pero si dolida, no debiste ocultarme la influencia de Shelby-

Lo se- le dije arrepentido- Puedo abrazarte- y ella rola los ojos

Noah estar dolida por tu silencio no significa que no quiera tenerte cerca- me dijo- Y me haría bien un abrazo- añadio y yo le sonrio y la abrazo- Pero será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses-

Y-

Mañana ire con mis papas a la competencia- me dijo y yo asiento y le bese la frente y luego los labios

Te amo, Rach, ok y no quiero perderte- susurre

Tambien te amo- susurro ella- Y jamás he dudado de tus sentimientos, Noah- pauso- Y yo tampoco quiero perderte-

Ok- y la acompañe a la entrada y la bese de nuevo y ella entro a la casa y yo me devolví a mi auto…y me fui a casa…en serio Quinn, la cago en mala…

Rachel POV

Entre a mi habitación y deje caer mi bolso y me lanze a la cama…estoy cansada de saber o ser lastimada por Shelby…y realmente no se que pensar…o que hacer respecto a ella…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>No me gusto mucho como me quedo :(, que les parecio a ustedes?<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Y volvi aqui tambien :D...espero que no esten muy molestos conmigo...

cala-16...a ti sobretodo te pido una disculpa ya que siempre estas pendiente de este fic...y respecto a tu ultimo comentario, si a mi tambien me da pena Quinn, pero no seguiran pasando cosas tan malas :D...y Shelby, bueno ya veraz :D...

andyy...gracias por tu comentario, y lo siento respecto a Jessie, pero no volvera para provocarle celos a Puck. ya hizo lo suyo en My Gleek 3C, y si en la serie vuelve, bueno ya veremos que pasa, pero de seguro no sera para ocasionar problemas...

y la persona que me comento en "suajiri" creo que es el idioma, no tengo ni la menor idea de que quizo decir, pero gracias porque aunmento el numero de comentarios del fic y eso me deja muy feliz :D

Eso...Glee no me pertenece :(...y esto (*) significa que la escena es igual que en la serie y lo que cambia estara dentro del parentesis :D

* * *

><p>36<p>

ULTIMAS LOCALES SENIOR

NN POV

Es hora de la competencia, y ya todos están en la escuela, pues resulto que William Mckenley High School fue escogida como la sede a ser la anfitriona de las locales este año, y los de Nuevas Direcciones llegaron directamente al salón del coro a hacer algunos ejercicios vocales con Schue y despues se fueron a cambiar para estar listos para la competencia, y de a uno vuelven al salón…

QUINN- llamo de pronto Puck cuando esta volviendo al salón y Quinn que va a llegar a la puerta se detiene y lo mira- Ven, tenemos que hablar- le dijo y ella asiente y lo sigue y ambos entran a sala de clases

Diras- pregunto Quinn

Ayer se te paso la mano y lo sabes- le dijo Puck mirándola serio- Puedes reconocerme al menos que lo hiciste para vengarte de Shelby-

Esta bien- concedió la chica- Si, lo hice pensando en vengarme de Shelby, satisfecho- y Puck niega con la cabeza

Pensaste lo que eso significaría- le pregunto

No- confeso- Mi rabia y venganza fueron mas poderosas que preocuparme por no herir a mi amiga-

Te arrepientes- le pregunto

De lastimar a Rach si- contesto Quinn- De hacerle saber la verdad, no-

Lo supuse- entendió Puck

Como esta- pregunto Quinn

Solo hable con ella por mensajes temprano- contesto Puck- Y no sabria decir si esta bien- y Quinn asiente- Y tenemos que hablar con Shelby, ambos-

Porque-

Porque seguimos poniendo a Rachel y a Beth en medio, usándolas para lastimarnos mutuamente, y estoy harto de ello- contesto Puck- No quiero seguir viendo a Rach lastimada por ello y llegar un dia a ver Beth siendolo también- pauso- No quiero mas problemas-

Ok- concedió la rubia y Puck asiente y ambos salen del salón- Puck- siguio y este emite un sonido para que siga- Rachel no esta molesta contigo, verdad-

No- contesto Puck- Pero esta dolida, porque me quede callado respecto a lo que hizo Shelby y además de que sin quererlo la use para poder seguir viendo a Beth-

Tu amenaza a Shelby- entendió Quinn y Puck asiente

No me había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que ella me lo hizo notar ayer- siguio Puck- Y lo ultimo que quiero es que sienta que la estoy usando- pauso- La amo Quinn- y Quinn sonríe

Lo se- dijo- Y se que ella también te ama- y Puck asiente- Y lamento si estuve a punto de ocacionar un problema entre ustedes-

Por esta vez Fabray- empezó Puck deteniéndose en la puerta del salón del coro- Lo dejare pasar- y ella sonríe- Pero hazlo otra vez y no será igual- añadio serio

No te preocupes- le aseguro Quinn- Lo que menos quiero es seguir lastimando a mi mejor amiga y al padre de mi hija, que de paso es un buen amigo mio- y Puck sonríe y ambos entran al salón y se van cada uno por su lado…

No puedo lo que hiciste Tina- dijo Mike molesto entrando al salón, seguido por la chica y todos los miran, pero hacen como que están metidos en lo suyo

Que- le dijo ella con odiosidad- Ir a ver a tu papa y pedirle que se interesara en el futuro real de su hijo y no en la fantasia que el cree que debe vivir- pregunto y Mike va a abrir la boca- Ahorratelo Mike, se que para tu papa lo real es lo que el quiere para ti- pauso- Pero donde queda tu pasión por las artes, que es lo real para ti, ah-

No lo entiendes, verdad Tina- le dijo Mike ofuscado- Si tengo que renunciar a mis sueños lo hare- aseguro y Tina va a discutir, pero el sube su mano para detenerla- Los sueños son muchos y siempre están ahí, pero solo tengo un padre, y quiero recuperarlo, asi que por favor no te metas- le pidió molesto y se alejo de la chica, la que lo mira triste y Quinn y Kurt se le acercan y en unos segundos Schue entra…

Chicos ya queda poco- les informo- Y estoy orgulloso del trabajo que hicieron estas dos ultimas semanas- pauso- Nos ha tocado duro, pero todos, han puesto su máximo esfuerzo y no han dejado que eso los desmorone, y por ello estoy muy orgulloso- pauso- Asi que sin importar que pase, para mi ya son ganadores-

Pero pensemos en ganar- añadio Kurt y todos asienten

Definitivamente- aseguro Schue y alguien toca la puerta y todos miran hacia ella y las Troubletones entran- Que hacen aquí- les pregunto confundido

Decidimos venir a desearles suerte- contesto Shelby- Y esperamos que el mejor gane- y Schue le sonríe y va a decir algo…

Que por supuesto seremos nosotras- aseguro Santana impidiéndole hablar a Schue y todos la miran

No estes tan segura- le dijo Finn finalmente y ella lo mira sonriendo

Porque lo estoy- siguio la latina y los miro a todos- Es que tenemos una propuesta para ustedes-

La que seria- pregunto Quinn

Si pierden, pueden unírsenos- contesto Mercedes y los de Nuevas Direcciones se miran entre ellos, y finalmente es Blaine la que mira a las Troubletones

Gracias por la oferta, pero no creo que por ahora sea buena idea hablar de ello- dijo- Mas cuando aun no sabemos quien ganara- pauso y sonríe- Finalmente todo puede pasar-

Cierto- concordo Schue- Es muy generosa su oferta, pero ya veremos que pasa-

Y si quieren ver que pasa- dijo la voz de Rachel de pronto y todos la miran, y esta parada en la entrada de la otra puerta- Van a tener que ir al auditorio, porque ya todos están tomando sus posiciones- informo y Schue le sonríe

Gracias Rachel- le dijo y ella asiente y Schue miro a Shelby y todos asienten y se empiezan a mover hacia el auditorio, saludando a Rachel mientras salen, al pasar Quinn por su lado esta le da una timida sonrisa y Rachel le asiente sonriendo y Quinn se va y al ver hacia el salón Puck esta enfrente de ella

Noah- dijo Rachel y el la abraza- Me extrañaste- le pregunto y el aun abrazandola la mira

No tienes ni la menor idea- le dijo y ella le sonríe- Ya todos están aquí-

Si- contesto- Vamos- y el asiente y Rachel se va a mover, pero Puck la mantiene en su lugar y ella lo mira confundida- Noah-

Estamos bien- le pregunto y ella sonríe y pasa sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrae hacia ella y lo besa

Estamos perfecto- aseguro al separar los labios de los del- Aun hay cosas que debo resolver, pero no tienen que ver contigo- añadio- Lo único seguro para mi en todo esto, eres tu- y el le sonríe y la besa de nuevo

Ok- murmuro y ambos caminan hacia el auditorio- Con quien estas sentada- le pregunto

Matt, mis papas, tu mama, Sarah y los Salaman- contesto Rachel y Puck asiente y llegan al auditorio y la acompaña a su asiento y saluda a todos y rápidamente se va a sentar a su lugar…

Todos escuchan la presentación del jurado y luego el primer grupo los Unitards se presentan con la canción "Buenos Aires" (*, Rachel esta sentada al lado de Matt con los brazos cruzados y Matt se rie al ella decir que ella lo haría mucho mejor)

Despues de un rato se presentan las Troubletones con "Survivor / I Will Survive" (*) y Rachel prácticamente salta de su asiento a aplaudirles, asustando a sus papas y amigos en el proceso…se toman un pequeño receso antes de que los de Nuevas Direcciones se presenten

Hubiero sido genial poder estar con ellos- dijo Rachel algo cabizbaja y Matt le sonríe

Estas con ellos- le aseguro y ella lo mira- Tu coraje, apoyo, cariño y muchas otras cosas mas les han ayudado a llegar aquí, asi que estas con ellos, porque tu corazón lo esta-

Cierto- dijo sonriendo Rachel y miro el escenario- Despues de todo, creo que es lo mejor para todos que esto haya pasado- añadio apuntando su pierna- Asi todos pueden demostrar que pueden y cuanto realmente les importa, no- y Matt asiente

Tal cual Brittany, Santana y Mercedes demostraron lo genial que son en otro grupo- añadio y Rachel asiente…finalmente presentan a Nuevas Direcciones…

"ABC" (*, Matt y Rachel también ven al papa de Mike llegar y ambos sonríen y de vez en cuando lo observan durante la presentación), "Control" (*, Rachel sonríe mucho al escuchar la voz de Quinn) y al final cantan "Man in the Mirror" (*) y todos se paran emocionados a aplaudirles y el anunciador da tiempo para esperar el resultado de los jueces y Rachel va a ver a sus amigos y va llegando al salón del coro cuando ve a Mike, Tina y el papa de Mike hablando y Tina la ve y con su mano hace una señal positiva y Rachel sonríe y va a seguir al salón…

Tu eres Rachel Berry, verdad- pregunto alguien tras ella y Rachel se da vuelta para encontrarse con la vocalista de los Unitards

Si soy yo- contesto Rachel y la chica sonríe enormemente

Estas postulando a NYADA, no es asi- pregunto y Rachel asiente sorprendida

Como sabes eso- pregunto confundida

Es deber de los futuros postulantes poner un ojo en los postulantes actuales- contesto la chica

Ok- dijo Rachel- Quien eres- pregunto

Oh- musito la chica- Que tonta, soy Harmony, mas conocida como la Gerber baby- contesto con una enorme sonrisa

Ok- dijo Rachel algo aun confundida

Vi algunas de tus presentaciones en internet- siguio Harmony- Y se ve que eres definitivamente una competencia de temer- añadio y miro la pierna de Rachel y luego miro a Rachel con una sonrisa, fingida noto Rachel- Y es una pena que tu carrera se vea tan prontamente frustrada-

De que hablas- pregunto Rachel molesta

Esa lesión no se va nada bien- añadio la chica con fingida preocupación

No te preocupes- le dijo Rachel- No es nada tan de cuidado- aseguro- Y si aun lo fuera, mi pierna no impide que sea vocalmente una competencia- añadio sonriendo y la chica no se ve muy contenta por ello

Si tu lo dices- dijo Harmony

Si yo lo digo- aseguro Rachel- Y fue un placer, pero si me disculpas- añadio y se alejo de la chica y antes de llegar al salón del coro se entero de que Mike ya esta postulado a las escuelas de artes importantes, Tina le hizo las postulaciones, y su papa acepto que siga sus sueños, asi que Rachel lo abrazo y luego entro al salón a abrazar y felicitar a los demas por la presentación, pero pronto debieron volver al auditorio y esperan el resultado…y Nuevas Direcciones gana las locales y todos van al salón del coro…

Hey Rach- dijo Puck tomandole el brazo para evitar que entre al salón

Pasa algo- le pregunto Rachel confundida y el niega con la cabeza

Solo quería saber si estas bien- le dijo

Lo estoy- aseguro sonriendo- Porque, paso algo- pregunto confundida

No- le aseguro Puck- Es solo que al tener que ser parte del publico y despues de las presentaciones te veias ansiosa, y estaba algo preocupado, es todo- y Rachel le sonríe

Eres el mejor- le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso- Y estoy bien, finalmente ganaron-

Ganamos- la corrigio Puck- Tu también ayudaste- y Rachel sonríe

Ok- concedió ella y ambos siguen hacia el salón del coro

Y vas a dar el segundo discurso- le pregunto Puck y Rachel se rie

No es necesario un discurso- contesto- Pero de seguro siempre les recordare lo que lograron todos- aseguro y Puck se rie- Aunque-

Que- pregunto Puck mirandola

Me siento triste por Mercedes, Santana y Brittany- añadio Rachel y Puck asiente y ambos entran al salón y las tres chicas mas Sugar y los padres de todos están ahí

Ahí esta mi Noah- dijo la mama de Puck acercándosele y agarrándole la cara y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

MA- se quejo Puck avergonzado, mientras Rachel a su lado se rie bajito

No seas pesado Noah- le dijo molesta su mama y mira a Rachel y le cierra un ojo y mira a Puck- SI eres mi niño adorado- añadio y Puck rola los ojos

Todos estuvieron espectacular- dijo Leroy mirándolos a todos y salvando a Puck que lo mira agradecido, y Leroy mira a las tres chicas- Y las Troubletones me sorprendieron mucho- y todos asienten

Hicieron un gran trabajo chicas- les dijo Schue y las cuatro chicas sonríen, finalmente despues de hablar un poco mas todos se empiezan a ir…y Quinn le pide a su mama que la espere porque debe hacer algo antes…

Quinn POV

Antes de que Rachel se fuera le pedi que me viera en el auditorio…

Quinn- es ella y me levanto del asiento del piano

Sera rápido, ya que se que Puck, tus papas, y los Salaman te esperan- le asegure y ella asiente y respiro lentamente y- Lo siento, Rach, de verdad lo siento- le dije- Por todo lo que he hecho y te ha afectado, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy por ello-

Se que lo estas- me dijo- No tienes que asegurármelo tanto- añadio

Pero necesitaba decirlo- refute y ella me sonríe- Rach, debes aprender a aceptar que las personas se disculpen contigo y no solo que los perdones porque sabes porque hacen lo que hacen-

Lo se- concordo ella- Pero es que si yo no te entendiera Quinn, quien- me pregunto y yo asiento- Ya hablamos antes respecto al pasado y no lo hablaremos de nuevo- añadio- Y respecto ahora, realmente se que no quisiste lastimarme, pero tu odio contra Shelby es mas, y lo acepto y lo entiendo- pauso- Y por ello no me molestare contigo-

Pero- pregunte

Pero- siguio- Y espero que no me lo tomes a mal- pauso- Creo que seria bueno que hables con un especialista, un terapeuta o algo parecido- añadio- Haz pasado por mucho Quinnie y realmente no los haz enfrentado, y creo que por la forma en como has actuado últimamente es tu grito de SOS-

Es posible- concedi y me sente en el asiento del piano- Realmente no se lo que hago últimamente- y ella se sienta a mi lado y me toma las manos

Eres mi mejor amiga Quinn- siguio- Y debi decirte algo mucho antes- pauso- Pero crei que respetando tus decisiones hacia lo correcto, pero con todo lo que me dijiste ayer, me di cuenta de que realmente lo que estaba haciendo era dejarte sufrir sola-

No es asi- le dije y ella niega con la cabeza

Quizas no- dijo- Pero asi lo sentí, y como no se como realmente ayudarte, creo que lo mejor es que hables con un especialista- pauso- Quizas asi también sabras como enfrentarte mejor a lo que haz vivido y pasado respecto a Beth-

Quizas- murmure

Piensalo- me pidió y yo asiento y ella me da un beso en la mejilla y se levanta- Y por cierto- y la miro- Siempre, sin importar que, siempre seras mi mejor amiga- me dijo sonriendo- Aunque creas que no te lo mereces o que debemos alejarnos- añadio y con eso se fue y yo sonrio, porque se que me gane la lotería al conocerla

Que le dijiste a Rachel sobre mi- pregunto la voz de Shelby tras de mi y yo suspiro y me doy vuelta

Que le hace pensar que le dije algo sobre usted- le pregunte

Su forma de mirarme- contesto ella- Sin mencionar el hecho de que…-

Escucho lo que hablábamos- le pregunte molesta interrumpiéndola

Si- confeso- La vi entrar aquí y como quería hablar con ella la segui y fue cuando la vi hablando contigo y escuche que me nombraban- pauso- Tu odio hacia mi-

Ok- dije- Le dije a Rachel acerca de cómo se metió en su relación con Puck- confese- Ya sabe cuando arruino el aniversario- añadi y ella me mira sorprendida

Como sabias eso tu- me pregunto

Los escuche discutir- le conteste- Y como quería vengarme porque no me deja ver a Beth, que mejor manera que poniendo a Rachel en su contra-

Yo te quito a tu hija, tu a la mia- dijo ella entendiendo

Si, algo asi- dije y me acerque a ella- La odio señora Corcoran, porque por su culpa mi mejor amiga ha sufrido desde que la conoció- pause- Y porque además volvio sin aviso a nuestras vidas, y no le ha importado en lo mas minimo lo que ello ha ocacionado- pause- Y si quería quitarle a Beth, es por el hecho de que usted no es capaz de hacer la cosas bien con la hija que dio a luz, que certeza tengo yo de que podrá hacerlo bien con mi hija, mas aun sabiendo y viéndola como ha actuado- añadi molesta- Al menos reconózcalo- le pedi

Ok- dijo- Lo reconozco- y yo asiento

Bueno, si me disculpa- segui- Debo irme- y me fui hacia la salida

Aun no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo ella y me detengo y la miro

Por ahora si- le dije simplemente y segui mi camino…tal cual ella no quizo hablar antes, yo ahora no quiero seguir hablando…

Y en realidad creo que Rachel tiene razón…necesito hablar con alguien, asi que hablare con mi mama al respecto, y de paso sere sincera con ella…

CONTINUARA…


	37. Chapter 37

Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) escena igual a Glee :)

* * *

><p>37<p>

CONVERSACIONES NECESARIAS

Rachel POV

Despues de la competencia, el resto del fin de semana se fue rápido, afortunadamente, porque ya no doy mas de la ansiedad porque llegue el lunes en la tarde…

Calmate Rach- me pidió Noah mientras ambos vamos en su auto al hospital

Lo siento- me disculpe- Pero es que ya quiero que me saquen esto- le dije apuntando mi pierna y el asiente

Y lo entiendo- me dijo- Ya queda poco- me aseguro sonriendo y yo asiento y trate de calmarme para asi no molestar a Noah mientras maneja…finalmente mi medico despues de unos exámenes, me saco el yeso, mientras me lo sacaban Noah me tenia la mano agarrada y yo no podía parar de sonreir, despues de que terminaran de sacármelo, me pusieron el inmovilizador y me dieron algunas indicaciones con respecto a lo que sigue, pero en ningún minuto mi sonrisa se borro…

Y el martes al ir a la escuela, todos mis amigos se alegraron de ya no verme con el yeso…y al ir al club, me tope con Noah en la entrada que me estaba esperando- Estas lista- y yo asiento y tome su mano y entramos al salón y todos nos miran

ESTOY OFICIALMENTE DE VUELTA- les dije con una enorme sonrisa y todos se pararon a abrazarme y darme la bienvenida y al entrar el señor Schue también lo hizo y además les conte a todos lo que me dijo el medico…

Bueno vienen las vacaciones- dijo Kurt, despues de que les dije todo- Y para los regionales queda tiempo, asi que para esa fecha ya estaras al cien por ciento-

Si sigo al pie de la letra lo que me dijo el medico- dije- Si- asegure- Y prometo hacerlo- añadi

Sabemos que lo haras- me dijo el señor Schue- Y se que todos aquí, te ayudaran a mantener ese espíritu- y yo los miro a todos que asienten

Gracias a todos- les dije sonriendo- Y- segui- Estoy muy orgullosa de todos- añadi- Y aunque que me dolia mi pierna y fue molesto usar el yeso, me alegra que pasara- pause- Porque asi todos pudieron ver esa grandiosa presentación- pause y empeze a aplaudirles y Schue y los de la banda también se me unieron y todos sonríen

Y- dijo Tina de pronto- Nosotros debemos unirnos en ese aplauso- añadio y miro a los de la banda- Y aplaudirles a ustedes chicos, porque sin su ayuda no hubiéramos tenido suficientes miembros para calificar, y estuvieron geniales- y todos les aplaudimos a los de la banda, y ellos se ruborizan, y agradecen…

Despues de ello al señor Schue se le ocurrió que prepararamos algo para el dia viernes y que hiciéramos una pequeña convivencia, asi que todos nos pusimos a planear…

Puck POV

Es miércoles, y afortunadamente todo ha estado tranquilo…

Puck- me llamo de pronto Quinn y la miro- Shelby quiere vernos en su salón- me dijo- Necesita hablar con nosotros- y yo asiento y juntos fuimos a su salón

Sabes para que- le pregunte

Tengo una idea- me contesto simplemente y ambos llegamos al salón, esta borrando el pizarron

Shelby- la llame y ella nos mira

Pasen- nos dijo y ambos entramos- Quiero que me escuchen, y no digan nada hasta que termine- y Quinn y yo nos miramos y la miramos de vuelta y asentimos- Bien- dijo- Jamas pensé que al decidir volver e invitarlos a ser parte de la vida de la hija que ambos dieron en adopción, ocacionaria tantos problemas y dolor- y Quinn emite un sonido de odiosidad- Y es porque realmente no lo pensé, y solo actue- siguio Shelby- Por ello me disculpo con ambos, pues nunca fue mi intención terremotear sus vidas como lo hice- pauso- Pero tampoco me arrepiento-

Porque no- le pregunto Quinn y ella la mira y luego me mira a mi

Noah, me sorprendiste, no esperaba saber y ver lo que he visto y sabido de ti, y lamento haberme metido en lo que no me concernía- me dijo Shelby y yo asiento

No me lastimo tanto- le dije y ella solo sonríe y mira a Quinn

Tienes razón Quinn- siguio Shelby- Mis acciones no han reflejado en ningún punto lo que profeso- pauso- En lo que respecta a Rachel, pero si respecto a Beth- pauso- Pero debes entender que las amo a ambas con toda mi alma, porque en mi corazón ambas son mis hijas- pauso- Y te puedo asegurar- y me mira- A ambos- añadio- Que jamás lastimare a Beth, jamás- aseguro- Y respecto a Rachel, bueno ella es otro tema, que…-

Debe hablar conmigo y no con ellos- dijo la voz de Rachel de pronto y al mirarla esta detrás de nosotros, y esta mirando fijamente a Shelby

Si- susurro Shelby

Shelby- dijo Quinn y esta la mira- Me disculpo por todo lo que planee hacer en su contra- y la miro sonriendo y se que Rach también lo hace- Intentar recuperar a Beth, fue un desesperado intento de recuperar lo que perdi en el pasado- añadio- Y hay muchas cosas que tengo que resolver, asi que creo que no seguirla viendo por ahora esta bien para mi- añadio

Una vez resuelvas todo- le dijo Shelby- Avisame- y Quinn asiente y salió del salón y mira a Rachel y ambas se asienten y Quinn se va- Algo que decir Noah- y yo miro a Shelby y yo niego con al cabeza

Vere a Beth mañana, no- le pregunte y ella asiente- Bien- y me acerque a Rachel- Te espero en la camioneta- le pregunte y ella asiente y me incline y le di un pequeño beso en los labios- Suerte- susurre

Gracias- me susurro de vuelta y con eso Sali del salón y de la escuela a los estacionamientos y veo a Quinn subirse a su auto- QUINN- la llame y ella me mira y yo me le acerco…

Maduro lo que dijiste ahí adentro- le dije

Puede ser- me dijo- Aunque la verdad es que Shelby es posible que nunca me agrade- y yo asiento- Pero me guste o no es la mama de mi hija y tendre que aceptarla si en algun punto quiero ser parte de su vida y conocerla- y yo asiento de nuevo- Pero primero tengo que resolver mis propios demonios antes de ello-

Y que haras al respecto- le pregunte curioso

Mañana tengo una cita con un terapeuta que Hiram le recomendó a mi mama- me contesto- Ya veremos que pasa- y yo asiento

Suerte- le dije y ella asiente y finalmente se despidió, se subió a su auto y se fue y yo me voy al mio a esperar a Rachel, que también necesita suerte…

Rachel POV

Noah salió del salón, y yo sigo mirando a Shelby la que me mira, y hay un incomodo silencio entre nosotras que decidi romper- Porque- le pregunte

Porque que- me pregunto ella

Porque se metió en mi relación con Noah- le pregunte- Con que derecho- añadi y ella suspira

Cuando te oi decir algo de lencería, pensé rayos mi bebe tendrá sexo, pero no es posible, porque es aun tan solo una bebe- confeso y yo la miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

Cumplire 18 años en un par de semanas- le recordé- No soy una bebe- añadi y ella me mira

Lo se- dijo y ahora la miro confundida- Rachel me perdi tanto contigo, el no verte crecer…-

Ya me lo dijo antes- la interrumpi con molestia en mi voz recordando lo que me dijo- Asi que no es necesario que me lo repita-

Dejame terminar- me pidió y yo asiento- El haberme perdido todo eso, hace que cada vez que te vea, me haga recordar esa única vez que vi tu carita al nacer y te vea como mi bebe- pauso- Pero despues al verte de nuevo, tu forma de moverte, actuar, cantar, ya no veo a esa bebe, sino que a una mujer, que ya no me necesita, porque es fuerte, independiente, madura y sabe lo que quiere en la vida y es cuando me doy con una enorme muralla de realidad respecto a ti-

Porque sigue diciendo que no la necesito- le pregunte y ella me mira- Me lo dijo antes también- pause- Porque lo dice-

Porque ya creciste- me contesto- Eres una mujer, que puedes necesitar de mi-

Pero no tengo 90- le refute- Y que puedo necesitar de usted, de la mujer que me dio la vida y ha pasado por lo que yo he pasado, o que tiene los mismos gustos que yo- pause- Si, soy madura, fuerte, independiente y se lo que quiero en la vida- reconoci- Pero también soy infantil, miedosa, indecisa e insegura, y aun necesito que la gente que me ama me apoye- pause- Y quería que viniera a ayudar al señor Schue con el club, porque quería empezar a formar una relación como amigas o lo que fuera con usted- pause- Pero usted lo que hizo fue rechazarme y decirme que quería un bebe- añadi- Y me abofeteo la cara adoptando prácticamente el mismo dia que me rechazo a la hija de mi mejor amiga, y de nuevo me abofeteo apareciendo creando otro club y haciendo clases AQUÍ, donde YO le pedi que viniera- y se que lagrimas caen por mis mejillas- Y lo peor de todo es que le agradezco que adoptara a Beth, porque se que esta en buena manos con usted, ya que se que no es una mala persona, y se que la ama, lo vi en sus ojos, y por lo mismo la detesto, porque conmigo ni se dio esa oportunidad-

Rachel- susurro y yo niego con la cabeza

Se que es fácil huir de todo lo que nos es difícil de enfrentar- segui- Pero no vuelva a irse- le rogue, no se porque, pero necesito hacerlo- No me importa si no quiere tener una relación conmigo, pero no se vaya-

Porque- me pregunto

Porque quiero que Beth sepa de sus papas biológicos y no pase toda su vida preguntándose como lucen como yo lo hice con usted- conteste

No fui lo que esperabas- me pregunto

Lo fue- conteste- Fisicamente, siempre soñaba con que nos parecíamos- y ella me sonríe- Y eso salta a la vista- y ella asiente- Y al escucharla cantar, y saber de sus sueños y su gusto por las estrellas doradas, y ver lo parecido que vemos el mundo, fue genial, porque entendí muchas cosas respecto a mi- pause- Pero al igual que para usted fue duro no convertirse en estrella y es una herida que jamás se le curara, lo mismo es para mi haberla conocido- pause- Porque me golpe con esa dolorosa muralla de realidad- y ella me mira triste

Lo siento- me dijo- Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte- pauso- Y si me dieras la oportunidad…-

Ganesela- la interrumpi- Ya me canse de esperar algo de amor de usted y sufrir porque usted se equivoca- pause- Quiere ser parte de mi vida, bueno demuéstremelo- pause- Pero algo tiene que tener claro-

Que- me pregunto

Ya no tendre expectativas respecto a usted- conteste- Mi vida se sigue moviendo, y no esperare por usted, no mas- asegure- Asi que si no hace nada, pues nada habra entre nosotras- le asegure

Ok- me dijo- Y no me ire- me aseguro

Me alegra- le dije- Y será mejor que me vaya- y ella asiente

Nos vemos- me dijo y yo asiento y avance hacia la puerta y me fui hacia los estacionamientos y al verme Noah se bajo y me abrazo y me ayudo a subirme a la camioneta y nos fuimos y no me pregunto nada al respecto, porque sabe que cuando este lista le contare como me siento…

Puck POV

Al llegar a casa de Rachel ayer en la tarde, finalmente despues de comer algo me conto lo que ella y Shelby hablaron, pero no le hice ningún comentario al respecto, porque realmente no supe que decirle, finalmente lo que le dijo ya esta dicho y ahora la pelota esta en la cancha de Shelby…

En la casa de la cual estoy ahora ordenando los juguetes de Beth, ya que es jueves y es uno de los dias en que la vengo a ver, y me toco cuidarla solo, ya que Shelby tuvo una reunión, y escucho la puerta abrirse y Shelby entra

Hola- me saludo y yo asiento- Ya esta dormida-

Hace 15 minutos- le conteste y ella asiente

No te dio ningún problema- me pregunto poniendo su bolso encima de la mesa

No- conteste

Me alegra- me dijo- Ya te vas- y yo asiento

Pero antes quiero decirte algo- añadi y ella me mira- Que no te dije ayer porque Rach estaba ahí-

Ok- me dijo- Te escucho-

Ok, y no se ofenda- empeze y ella asiente- Pero eres estúpida- y ella abre mucho los ojos- Se lo que Rachel le ofreció en los regionales, y que usted rechazo la oferta, y fue y adopto a Beth-

Lo se- me dijo ella algo molesta- Adonde quieres llegar-

A que si hubiera conocido a Rachel como debió darse el tiempo de conocerla y no solo dejar que las cosas pasaran hubiera sabido de su amistad con Quinn- segui- Pudo haber adoptado igualmente a Beth, y tener esa oportunidad de ser madre y tener a la bebe que dejo ir también en su vida- y ella me mira confundida- A Rachel le encanto saber que adoptaste a Beth, a su simbolica ahijada, y se que siente que Beth es su hermanita, pero…-

Se golpeo con la muralla de realidad de cómo realmente es todo- termino ella por mi y yo asiento

Pudo tenerlas a ambas- segui- Desde el inicio, y por sus estúpidos miedos, se quedara sin una, y se que se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida si no hace algo al respecto- y ella asiente- Eso era todo- añadi y me fui por mi chaqueta y la miro- Nos vemos- y ella asiente y Sali…ya veremos que pasa…

Quinn POV

El jueves fui a mi primera sesión con mi terapeuta y vaya que llore…deje salir muchas cosas que tenia guardadas, y que ni siquiera sabia que estaban guardadas…y al llegar a casa despues de la sesión me acoste y dormi tan bien que me siento viva hoy…

Para que Rachel nos habrá pedido que la encontraramos aquí- me pregunto Tina y yo la miro

No lo se- le conteste, ambas estamos paradas al lado del casillero de Rachel y veo a la susodicha que viene acercándose- Pero alla viene-

Gracias por venir- nos dijo al llegar

Para que nos pidiste que viniéramos aquí- le pregunto Tina

Porque necesito la ayuda de ambas para convencer a Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Sugar de ser parte de Nuevas Direcciones- contesto- Y creo que entre las tres podemos salir con alguna idea-

Yo puedo hacerlo- les dije a ambas las que me miran- Vengan conmigo- añadi y las dos asienten y me siguen y entramos al baño de chicas, ya que vi a las cuatro mencionadas entrar aquí hace unos minutos- Hey ustedes- las salude y las cuatro asienten

Que hacen aquí- les pregunto Tina

Hablabamos- contesto Mercedes simplemente- Shelby cerro el club-

Lo sabemos- le dijo Rachel- Y realmente lo sentimos-

Bueno nos ganaron, asi se iba a cerrar igual- dijo Santana simplemente

Pero pueden venir a Nuevas Direcciones- le dijo Rachel

Las cuatro- añadio Tina

No- dijo Mercedes- Despues de lo que paso con Schue y contigo Rach, no creo que sea buena idea-

Pero eso ya esta aclarado- le dijo Rachel- O no-

Si, pero igualmente me sentiré dejada de lado- añadio Mercedes- Asi que lo siento, pero no-

Entonces- empeze yo- No quieres volver solo por un sentimiento egoísta de querer ser la estrella tu, cuando no trabajas por ello-

OYE- se quejo Mercedes- Si trabajo-

Ahora- segui- Y puedes seguir haciéndolo en el club- pause- Si algo entendimos todos durante estas locales, es el hecho de que siempre le dejamos el trabajo pesado a Rachel, porque es lo mas fácil, pero ahora todos probamos ese trabajo y lo gratificante que es ganar o solo recibir esos aplausos por ese trabajo- añadi- Pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo- pregunte mirándolas a las cuatro- Hacerlo con amigos- pause- Este es nuestro ultimo año, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina y Rachel, y quiero terminarlo con todas juntas disfrutándolo-

Tu también Sugar- añadio Rachel y la chica sonríe

Asi que porque no lo piensan- añadi- Seria genial estar todos juntos de nuevo, no lo creen- dije sonriéndoles

Si se apuntan- añadio Tina- Estaremos en el auditorio- y con eso ella, Rachel y yo salimos del baño- Creen que acepten-

Dudo que no- aseguro Rachel- Lo que dijiste fue genial Quinnie- y yo solo me encojo de hombros

El club nos hizo una familia- le dije- Y no quiero que los miembros de nuestra familia sigan dispersos- pause- Ya he perdido mucho durante los últimos años como para seguir perdiendo- añadi y ambas me sonríen y Rachel pasa sus brazos por mi hombro y el de Tina

Concuerdo- dijo y Tina asiente- Ahora vamos al auditorio- y las tres seguimos hacia este…espero que realmente las chicas acepten…

NN POV

"We Are Young" (*)…al terminar la canción y al todos separarse

Bienvenidas chicas- les dijo Schue a Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Sugar

Gracias- dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, y de pronto se escucha el aplauso de alguien y todos se dan vuelta a mirar para ver a un chico afroamericano acercarse

Inspiradora canción- dijo sonriendo el chico…

CONTINUARA…


	38. Chapter 38

Lamento la demora...especialmente me disculpo contigo gabe berry, y te agradezco tu comentario...

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual que en Glee :D

* * *

><p>38<p>

ESPIRITU FESTIVO

NN POV

JAN- grito Rachel emocionada y va a salir corriendo hacia el chico

RACH- grito Puck y ella se detiene y lo mira, el cual la mira desaprobatoriamente- Recuerda que no debes correr- le recordo

Ups- dijo- Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel, mientras el chico se sube al escenario y le toca el hombro y ella lo abraza- Me da gusto verte-

A mi igual- le dijo el chico y Mike y Quinn se acercan a saludarlo también ya que ambos lo conocen y Puck también le acerca- Al fin nos conocemos- y este asiente y ambos se dan la mano

Perdon- dijo de pronto Schue y todos lo miran- Quien eres- le pregunto al chico

Lo siento- se disculpo este y extendió su mano- James Salaman, señor Schuester, un placer-

Salaman- repitió Schue confundido

Soy el hijo de los mejores amigos de los papas de Rachel- añadio James y Schue asiente recordando a la pareja

Pero eres negro- dijo de pronto Brittany y James la mira y le sonríe

Y tu eres blanca- le dijo el y ella asiente sonriéndole- Por lo que debes ser Brittany Susan Pierce, Brittany S. Pierce- añadio y Brittany asiente de nuevo- Pero no Britney Spears, cierto-

Exacto- concordo ella sonriendo

Soy adoptado Brittany- le explico James a ella y a todos y estos asienten entendiendo- Y es un placer por fin conocerlos, aunque ya siento que los conozco muy bien por lo que me han contado Rach, Mike y Quinn-

Como es que conoces a Mike y a Quinn- le pregunto Finn y James lo mira

Bueno a Quinn la conozco desde hace mas tiempo- contesto James y esta asiente- Mi familia y yo volvimos a vivir aquí a Lima cuando cumpli 17 años por trabajo de mi madre, y fue cuando conoci a Quinn- y esta asiente de nuevo- Y a Mike cuando el y Rachel se volvieron amigos y mi equipo amateur de football necesitaba un miembro extra y Rach lo propuso-

Juegas football- le pregunto Finn y este asiente- Que posición-

Quarterback- contesto James- De hecho ahora soy parte del equipo principal de la UCLA y nos ha ido bastante bien esta temporada- añadio

Bueno- empezó Santana- Parece que Berry nos tenia escondido un sexy amigo, eh- añadio y Rachel rola los ojos y mira a James

Santana, cierto- dijo el y Rachel asiente- Un placer- y la latina le sonríe- Y tengo novia- añadio

QUE- exclamo Rachel y lo mira molesta

Ups- murmuro James

Hace cuanto- exigió saber Rachel y James se ve asustado, mientras Quinn y Mike sonríen malévolamente y los demas miran confundidos, y James susurra algo bajito- Que- pregunto la chica

6 meses- contesto finalmente y Rachel asiente calmadamente y se va hacia tras del escenario y todos se miran confundidos

No entiendo- dijo Kurt confundido

Digamos Kurt- empezó Quinn- Que Mike no es el único que exaspera a Rachel con sus estupideces-

OYE- se quejo Mike y Rachel vuelve con algo en la mano, que parece un bate de beisbol y todos la miran y James abre mucho los ojos al ver que la chica lo va a atacar con este

ES EMILY- grito James cubriéndose la cara y Rachel baja el bate y este la mira

Solo porque es ella te salvaste- le dijo la chica- Y me imagino que Sabrina no sabe-

Nop, no sabe- aseguro James sonriendo, ya no asustado

O sea que yo se primero- añadio Rachel y James asiente y a ella le sale una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Ok, te perdono- añadio inocentemente tirando el bate al suelo

Es mi idea- empezó Blaine- O Rachel tiene un oculta personalidad psicótica- pregunto y Rachel lo mira con cara de loca- NO DIJE NADA- añadio rápidamente haciendo que todos se rian

Bueno- siguio Schue- Repito la bienvenida a nuestras nueva y reincorporadas miembros- y todos asienten y mira a James- Y fue un placer conocerte- y el chico asiente y de vuelve el sentimiento y Schue se despide y se va

Y entonces- siguio Santana y todos la miran- Porque no conocíamos al bombon- pregunto mirando a James

Vivo en Los Angeles- contesto este- Soy dos años mayor que ustedes-

Eso no la detiene- añadio Rachel y todos asienten y James se rie

Y no había tenido la oportunidad de venir por varias semanas desde que empeze la universidad- siguio explicando James- Y si venia solo me concentraba en pasar tiempo con mis papas y mis hermanitos- añadio y todos asienten entendiendo

Pues bien digo por todos- empezo Mercedes- Es un placer conocerte- y todos asienten

Lo mismo digo- les dijo James- Y nos conoceremos un poco mas en el cumpleaños de cierta enanita- añadio

Enana tu abuela- se quejo Rachel golpeándolo en el brazo

Sabes que Juni es como mi abuela también, cierto- le recordó James y Rachel asiente como si nada- Si le digo-

No te creerá- le aseguro Rachel sonriéndole inocentemente

Eres mas maléfica ahora- acoto James

Es la influencia de Puck y Satan- le explico Mike

Una gran influencia- informo Santana y Puck y Rachel asienten

Lo dudo- murmuro Kurt y todos se rien- Pero es cierto, viene el cumpleaños de Rachel y tiene que ser perfecto-

Y nosotros- añadio Puck apuntándose a el y James- Nos encargaremos de ello-

Puedo ayudar- se ofreció Kurt

Nop- le contesto Puck- Lo siento Kurt, pero ya tenemos todo planeado y lo que no, bueno ya tenemos ayuda-

Sabrina- entendió Rachel y Puck y James asienten- Nada extravagante- pidió y James se rie- En serio-

No te preocupes- le aseguro James- Si algo aprendi es cortar las extravagancias de mi madre- le prometió y Rachel le sonríe

Despues de ello y de hablar un poco mas con James, sobre sus estudios y sobre todo de cómo es Los Angeles, todos decidieron ya empezar a irse, y James se fue con Puck y Rachel a casa de los Berrys para ver a sus tios y hablar un poco mas con Puck y Rachel y hacer planes para el fin de semana…

Finalmente el fin de semana acabo y los chicos debieron volver a clases a la ultima semana antes del quiebre de invierno, y al llegar ya la escuela esta siendo decorada con motivos navideños…

Es increíble como se fue el año- le dijo Rachel a Puck, mientras ambos caminan por el pasillo de la escuela hacia el casillero de Rachel

Cierto- concordo Puck- Y a decir verdad, este ha sido uno de los mejores años de mi vida- añadio

En serio- le pregunto sonriendo y Puck asiente- Porque-

Bueno, a principio de año ganamos el campeonato estatal de football- empezo Puck- Ganamos los regionales, fuimos a Nueva York a los nacionales y si bien no ganamos la experiencia fue genial- y Rachel asiente concordando- La chica que me gusta y a la que amo me dedico una canción y resulto que también me ama y se volvio mi novia- y Rachel sonríe ruborizada y Puck le da un pequeño beso- Ademas me entere de que mis amigos ayudaron para que eso pasara, porque resulta que querian verme feliz y sabían que solo esa chica en especial lo haría-

Igual para mi- le aseguro Rachel

Lo se- murmuro el- Por lo que también respecto a eso mismo me di cuenta que los amigos que tengo son geniales, y que soy afortunado de tenerlos- y Rachel asiente concordando- Tambien termine bien el año escolar y mis vacaciones estuvieron geniales, sin mencionar el hecho de que mi cumpleaños fue el mejor de todos y espero tener muchos mas asi-

Los tendras- le aseguro Rachel y el le sonrie

Tambien pude ver a mi hija- continuo Puck- Y llegar a un acuerdo con su madre para ser parte de su vida- pauso- Le confese también a la chica que amo que realmente estoy enamorado de ella y ella devolvió el sentimiento, y me dio dos geniales regalos de aniversario ese y poder grabar en un estudio de grabación- pauso- Y es el primer año, desde que perdi mi virginidad, en que el sexo no ha sido en lo único que pienso dia a dia, lo que significa que por fin madure- pauso- Asi que ha sido un año realmente genial, a pesar de todo el drama-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Ha habido muchas cosas geniales durante el año, a pesar del drama- y ambos llegan al casillero de Rachel

Y lo que queda aun del año será aun mas genial- le aseguro Puck y Rachel se rie mientras abre su casillero

Dime que no lo dices por mi cumpleaños- le pidió sin mirarlo mientras busca lo que necesita y pone su bolso adentro

Exactamente por ello- le aseguro Puck y Rachel niega con la cabeza y este la mira confundido- Rach, me estas dando la idea de que no quieres celebrarlo- le dijo

No es eso- le aseguro- Es solo que para mi cumpleaños siempre ha sido como cualquier otro dia- y Puck la mira confundido- Se que no suena normal debido a que soy hija única y como son mis papas y todo- y Puck asiente- Pero mis papas siempre me han tratado como una princesa, todos los dias de mi vida, y en el dia de mi cumpleaños es igual, la diferencia son la cantidad de regalos- y Puck se rie

Ya veo- entendió Puck y Rachel cierra su casillero y ambos van al de el ahora- Ademas al parecer siempre solo lo celebras con tus papas, por lo que me conto Jan- y Rachel asiente

Como es justo una semana antes de navidad, recibo los saludos y todo, pero jamás hemos hecho algo grande porque o cae dia de semana o el fin de semana antes de navidad en que todos se van de vacaciones- le explico- Ademas muchas veces el regalo lo recibo como uno de navidad y no de cumpleaños-

La gente olvida que eres judía- entendió Puck y Rachel asiente y ambos llegan al casillero de el

No me molesta, mucho- siguio Rachel mientras Puck se mete en su casillero- Finalmente con mis papas, decoramos la casa para navidad y el dia 24 cenamos temprano, vemos una película y despues de esta jugamos un juego de mesa junto a la chimenea hasta que nos cansamos y a la mañana siguiente intercambiamos regalos en el desayuno-

Nosotros también hacemos algo asi- le conto Puck- Por mi hermana mas que nada- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Y para Hannukah que hacen-

Todas las noches encendemos la vela juntos y el ultimo dia nos damos regalos también- contesto Rachel- Pero tiene que ser un regalo hecho por ti-

Por- pregunto confundido Puck

Porque tiene que llevar algo distintivo de la persona a quien le haces el regalo- le contesto Rachel- Por ejemplo el año pasado mi papi estaba super feliz porque pudo cambiar su auto por una SUV, entonces mi papa le hizo un porta retrato en forma del auto y yo borde en una polera que le compre, porque ni modo que haga una polera, las palabras "Soy el orgulloso dueño de una SUV"-

Ya veo- entendió Puck- Es ingenioso- y Rachel asiente y Puck cierra su casillero- Lo harán este año de nuevo-

Es una tradición asi que si- le aseguro Rachel- Lo otro que hacemos es caridad, ayudar a los que tienen menos- pauso- Y tu mama le dijo a mi papa que ustedes se nos unirían en ello este año-

En serio- pregunto sorprendido Puck y Rachel asiente

Sobretodo porque quiere que hagamos algo para los enfermos del hospital- le conto Rachel- Y te prometo que será divertido, porque ya tengo varias ideas para que ni tu ni Sarah se aburran- le aseguro y Puck le pasa su brazo por los hombros y le da un beso en la frente

Estoy seguro de que no lo será- concordo y ambos se van a la primera clase que tienen en la mañana juntos…

Puck POV

Y el ultimo lunes de clases de este año llego a su fin y lleve a Rachel a su casa, pero no me pude quedar porque me quede de juntar con Jan en su casa, asi que tengo que ir donde los Salamans, y aquí estoy, y al decirle a Juni quien soy me dejo entrar y al entrar a la casa me encuentro con Sabina que me mira

Hola Babina- le dije y ella me sonríe, despues de que vine la primera vez, he vuelto a venir unas cinco veces mas, un par con Rachel y otras solo para hablar con Reagan de algo personal, pero aun no les contare, asi que por eso ya ambos niños algo asi como que me adoran, y les tengo apodos, aunque es Rachel la que le dice babina a Sabina, pero a la niña le gusta asi que…

Non upa- me ordeno subiendo las manos y yo la tomo en brazos y le doy un beso la mejilla y ella se rie

Señor Non- me saludo Juni

Hola Juni- la salude- James anda por aquí- le pregunte y ella asiente

Sigame- me dijo y yo asiento y la sigo por las escaleras aun con Sabina en brazos y llegamos ante una puerta y ella toca- Señor Jan-

Pasa Juni- escuche la voz de James y Juni abre la puerta y el chico esta sentado frente a su computadora y nos mira- Ah, llego Noah- y Juni asiente y me hace entrar- Gracias- le dijo James y Juni asiente de nuevo y me quita a una molesta, porque se quiere quedar conmigo, Sabina de los brazos y se va cerrando la puerta- Mi hermana esta enamorada de ti- me dijo James y yo lo mira

Son mis armas- le dije mostrándole mis brazos- Las mujeres no importa que edad tengan, no pueden resistirse a ellas- añadi sonriendo y James se rie

Lo que digas Puck- me dijo- Aunque Rach es la que tiene competencia-

Bueno estamos a mano porque tu hermano esta enamorado de Rach- le dije y el se rie y asiente

Pero bueno- siguio el- Revise la lista con mi mama y tendrá todo listo-

Genial- le dije- Y recuerdas que te dije que me preocupaba que Rach no estuviera muy de acuerdo con la celebración- y el asiente- Le pregunte y no es que no lo este, es que jamás ha hecho algo con sus amigos, solo han sido ella, Leroy y Hiram, y como siempre la tratan como princesa, su cumpleaños siempre se ha sentido como un dia mas, pero con regalos, y nada para festejar, entiendes-

Si- contesto el- Lo que significa que nuestra idea de que no sea con tanta gente fue buena- y yo asiento

Solo los de Glee, mas Matt, Ryan y Lauren de la escuela- le dije- Mas tu familia, la mia, los papas de Rach- pause haciendo memoria- Y Burt, Carole y Judy que según me dijeron Kurt y Quinn vendrán tambien y seriamos-

Schuester y su novia también- me pregunto y yo asiento recordando que Schue me dijo que si- Genial, entonces tenemos la lista y seria- y yo asiento- Quieres ver algo genial- me pregunto y yo asiento y me muestra unos videos en internet, y los dos pasamos todo el resto de la tarde riéndonos, hasta que Juni nos llamo a comer algo, y me tuve que ir…

Rachel POV

Es martes, y durante las locales se me ocurrió una idea despues de ver las presentaciones, y hoy en la mañana le hice unas preguntas a Finn, ya que el era el único capitan presente en nuevas direcciones y vio como todos actuaron y también hable con Santana que era una fuerte voz en las Troubletones, y confirme lo que creía que sucedio, asi que antes de la reunión del club, le vine a dar mi idea al señor Schue y la aprobó, asi que ahora debo decírselas a todos, los cuales ya están en el salón del coro, y yo entro con el señor Schue

Sientense chicos- les pidió el señor Schue y todos lo hacen- Antes de que empezemos con lo que haremos durante esta utlima semana, Rachel aquí tiene una idea que esperamos tenga un buen recibimiento- añadio y me mira y yo asiento y los miro a todos

Ok- empeze- Durante las locales todos demostraron lo valiosos y talentosos que son y como han crecido como individuos y equipo- pause- Pero en especial dos personas marcaron una diferencia, una en Nuevas Direcciones y la otra en las Troubletones, y creo que todos saben de quiene hablo- añadi y todos asienten, menos dos personas que se ven confundidas- Finn y yo somos los capitanes de Nuevas Direcciones, pero creo que Finn concordara conmigo que es hora de compartir ese lugar con estas dos personas-

Me parece bien- acepto el- Aunque solo se de una, por la que me preguntaste en la mañana- y yo asiento

A mi me preguntaste de la otra- intervino Santana y yo asiente- Me parece-

Mejor explicacion- me pidió Kurt y yo me rio

Aun no termino- le asegure y el asiente complacido- Entonces- segui y miro a Blaine- y el me mira confundido- Eres un líder natural, eso lo saben todos, y desde que llegaste nos has hecho recordar quienes somos, cuando por el camino lo hemos olvidado- y ahora miro a- Mercedes- y ella me mira confundida- De todos los presentes con lo que paso, fuiste la que mas maduraste-

Finn también- añadio Britt y el la mira y le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo

Pero aun te falta- le recordó y el asiente y me mira para que siga y yo asiento y sigo mirando a Mercedes

Y- segui- Aprendiste lo divertido que es tomar el mando y trabajar duro por ser la mejor- y ella asiente- Dicho ello, es que quiero ambos, Blaine y Mercedes compartan ser capitanes de Nuevas Direcciones, con Finn y conmigo-

Hablas en serio- me pregunto Mercedes sorprendida y yo asiento- Porque-

Por lo que dije- respondi- Y porque este es nuestro ultimo año y quiero que sea divertido y no estresante, y aceptalo ser capitana sola lo es- y ella asiente- Asi que-

Si- contesto Blaine y Mercedes asiente

Entonces tenemos cuatro capitanes ahora- añadio Schue- De acuerdo- y todos asienten- Genial- y me mira y yo me siento al lado de Santana, ya que Noah esta sentado entre Sam y Artie, pero el me mira y me sonríe, mientras Santana me molesta y yo la golpeo riéndome…

NN POV

Chicos- llamo Schue y todos lo miran y en la pizarra dice "INTERCAMBIO" y Brittany abre mucho los ojos

NO- grito y todos la miran confundidos

Que no Brittany- le pregunto Schue

No quiero que Rory se vaya- le contesto seria y molesta y todos la miran mas confundidos, excepto Santana que rola los ojos

Porque Rory se iria- le pregunto Schue

Britt- la llamo Santana y esta la mira- Schue no habla de Rory y su intercambio, va a hablar de otra cosa, asi que calmate- le pidió y la chica asiente y Santana mira a Schue que ahora entiende

Santana tiene razón- le aseguro Schue- El intercambio al que me refiero es al de regalos- añadio- Jugaremos a algo asi como el amigo secreto, todos los aquí presentes-

Incluido usted- le pregunto Kurt y el asiente- Y como algo asi-

Algo asi, porque todos sabran quien le toco al otro- le explico Schue- El regalo es reciproco, si me sale Finn por ejemplo, yo le toco a el- y todos entienden- Somos 16, asi que 8 escogeran- y saca un sombrero

Como con el pato- le pregunto Brittany y Schue la mira y recuerda y asiente

Es para que no les salga alguien muy cercano- explico y todos asienten- Ok, entonces a medida que llame sacaran un nombre- siguio- Entonces, Santana Lopez- y la chica se para

Tina Cohen Chang- leyó Santana el papel

Sugar Motta- llamo Schue y esta va hacia el sombrero- Rachel Berry- leyó la chica

Mercedes Jones- llamo Schue- Mike Chang, alias el otro asiático- dijo divertida y Mike niega con la cabeza

Sam Evans- llamo Schue- Rory Flanagan- leyo Sam- No nos conocemos mucho-

Esa es algo la idea- le dijo Schue a Sam- Sigamos y les explico otra parte que me falto- y todos asienten- Kurt Hummel- llamo- Artie Abrams- leyó Kurt sonriendo y Artie lo mira asustado y todos se rien, porque saben que piensa regalarle Kurt o tiene una idea

Finn Hudson- llamo Schue y este saca el papel- Noah Puckerman- leyó y todos miran a ambos chicos

Incomodo- susurro Santana, pero todos la escucharon

Quinn Fabray- siguio llamando Schue- Blaine Anderson- leyo Quinn sonriendo

Y por ultimo- siguio Schue- Soy yo, pero Brittany Pierce- la llamo y ella va hacia el sombrero y saca el papel- William Schuester- leyó y Schue le sonríe y ella se va a sentar

Ok- siguio Schue- La idea del regalo es que lo que regalen a la otra persona sea algo que a la persona le guste, por lo mismo, si bien muchos de ustedes se conocen, quiero que usen este juego para conocerse mas, entienden- y todos asienten- Sobretodo enfoquen su regalo en algo que si bien todos sabemos o no de la otra persona, esta claro- y todos asienten de nuevo- Bien, utilizen el resto de la hora para hablar con la pareja que les toco, y la entrega de regalos será el viernes, y les recuerdo también los regalos de beneficencia que deben traer al salón del coro- y todos asienten y se mueven a hablar con quien les toco…

Rachel POV

Me sente junto a Sugar en la ultima fila de asientos- Entonces- empeze

Lo siento- me dijo y la miro confundida- Por coquetearle a tu novio- y ya recuerdo- Pero es que esta super bien- y yo me rio

Esta bien- le asegure- Pero no mas coqueteos- y ella asiente- Y si que esta super bien- y ella se rie- Entonces cuéntame de ti- le pedi y ella asiente y supe que es hija única, es la princesa de su papa, y es bastante simpatica y tiene mucha energía y su idola máxima es Adele…despues yo le hable de mi…

Te puedo preguntar algo- me dijo y yo asiento- Porque se puso tan incomodo todo cuando Finn escogió a Puck- me pregunto y yo asiento y le doy el resumen de lo que ha pasado y cada vez que hablo abre muchos los ojos sorprendida- Parece telenovela- añadio- Puro drama- y yo asiento y le sigo contando…

Puck POV

Ok, esto es incomodo, Finn y yo llevamos 10 minutos sentados juntos y no nos hemos dicho ni una palabra…esto será difícil…pero uno de nosotros tiene que tomar la iniciativa…

Finn POV

Todos están hablando con su compañero, menos yo…si bien Puck y yo hicimos equipo para organizarnos para las locales, era distinto…no se que demonios decirle ahora, sobre todo porque hay mucho que le dije en el pasado insultándolo y mucho lo que nos hicimos mutuamente…

NN POV

Esto apesta- murmuro Puck y Finn lo mira- Eramos mejores amigos-

Hasta que te acostaste con mi novia- siguio Finn- Te besaste con mi otra novia por un juego, pero igual y al final te quedaste con ella-

No fue asi de fácil- le aseguro Puck- Si hay algo que Rach y yo tenemos en común es lo tercos que somos, asi que les costo bastante a los del complot ponernos juntos- pauso- Pero yo igualmente jamas crei que seria mi novia-

Porque no- le pregunto Finn confundido

En serio- dijo Puck- Soy un maldito bastardo, mujeriego, y la cago la mayor parte del tiempo porque pienso demasiado con la cabeza que no piensa realmente sino que actua- pauso- Pero…-

Rachel te acepta y esta enamorada de ti igualmente- termino Finn por el mirandolo y Puck asiente- Si eres un maldito bastardo, Puck- pauso y dejo de mirarlo- Un maldito bastardo con suerte- añadio

Aun la amas, verdad- entendió Puck y Finn asiente mirando a Rachel- Ella también lo hace- y el también la mira

Lo se- confeso Finn- Pero ya no esta enamorada de mi y eso marca la diferencia en que quiera estar contigo y no conmigo- pauso y mira el piso- Se que la perdi por inmaduro, y también se que aunque madure no la recuperare- pauso- Mas aun cuando no puedo seguirla en sus sueños y pelear por ella contigo-

Porque no- le pregunto Puck confundido y Finn lo mira

Rachel tiene miles de planes B para su futuro o no- pregunto Finn y Puck asiente- Yo no tengo ni un plan A- confeso

Ups- murmuro Puck y Finn asiente

Que hay de ti- le pregunto

Tengo varios planes A que me gustan- confeso Puck- Mi único miedo es no ser capaz de cumplir ninguno y ya sabes ser un perdedor- añadio y Finn asiente

Tienes miedo de no poder seguirla- le pregunto Finn- Y te eclipse su talento- y Puck niega con la cabeza

Porque lo dices asi- pregunto confundido Puck

Si yo y Rach estuviéramos juntos ese seria mi mas grande miedo- contesto Finn- Ella logre lo que busca y yo estar ahí y no ser capaz de ser nada-

No te quieres mucho, verdad Finn- le dijo Puck y este lo mira confundido- Algo que he aprendido a hacer este ultimo año es a quererme y aceptar que soy talentoso, y que lo que decida hacer en el futuro sere el mejor- aseguro- Mi miedo se refiere respecto a las postulaciones a lo que quiero, que no me dejen por mi pasado y todo- y Finn asiente- Y respecto a Rach y no seguirla, mi sueño es el mio y el de ella es de ella, sino logro ir a Nueva York con ella, no significa que la perderé por eso-

Harias lo de larga distancia- le pregunto Finn y Puck asiente- En serio, el tiburón del sexo- añadio incrédulo

Llevo un año sin- le confeso Puck y Finn lo mira sorprendido- Y es porque al igual que tu lo estas haciendo, pero un poco mas lento, yo también madure, y el sexo no lo es todo- pauso- Estoy enamorado de Rachel, Finn, y estoy dispuesto a esperarla, incluso hasta los 25 locos años de marca que una vez la escuche decir por ahí- añadio seguro y Finn se rie

Quien lo diría- y Puck se encoge de hombros- Si hay algo que no puedo negar- siguio Finn- Es que Rachel es feliz contigo- pauso- Y por eso deje la odiosidad a decir verdad-

Gracias- le dijo Puck y Finn asiente- Pero hablando solo de los dos y sacando a Rachel de la ecuación, ambos hemos sido estúpidos y cagado o tratado de cagar al otro- añadio y Finn asiente de nuevo- Lo siento, Finn- le dijo sinceramente

Yo también- le dijo Finn y ambos se dan la mano- Noah- añadio y Puck levanta una ceja- Si suena raro- y ambos se rien…

Y Rachel los mira del otro lado del salón y mira a Quinn que también los mira y ambas se miran y sonríen y asienten y vuelven a lo suyo…y al terminar la hora, Schue les volvio a recordar lo de los regalos para la caridad y todos se fueron a casa…

Rachel POV

Preferi no preguntarle a Noah respecto a lo que el y Finn hablaron, me conforme con alegrarme de ver que ambos hablaron y se dieron la mano…no digo que no estoy curiosa al respecto, pero prefiero no meterme…

En fin ya es miércoles y estoy sentada en el piano del salón del coro terminando de escribir una linda canción navideña que se me ocurrió durante las locales…no juzguen estaba aburrida en casa…y además la idea me la dio Blaine, quien por cierto me aporto unos cuantos versos a la canción…y los demas están entrando al salón ya que lo decoraremos para que este acordó con la escuela, además que se decidió que el árbol del salón seria el árbol oficial donde los estudiantes traerían los regalos para los mas necesitados…y entre todos los chicos lo trajeron temprano y lo armaron y ahora están trayendo las decoraciones

Nos vas ayudar Rach o te vas a quedar sentada todo el dia- me pregunto Quinn que esta viendo con Santana y las demas chicas las decoraciones, mientras los chicos revisan los regalos

Si voy a ayudar- le asegure- Dame unos minutos- dije y volvi a la canción y despues de revisarla- Blaine- lo llame y el se acerca y se la doy- Que te parece- le pregunte y el la lee y sonríe

Me gusta- contesto- Y acoplaste bastante bien los versos que te agregue- añadio complacido

Es oficial, entonces- le dije sonriendo- Anderberry acaba de hacer una canción en conjunto-

Anderberry- repitió Kurt que paso por nuestro lado con una caja y yo asiento

Britt nos puso asi- le explique y el mira a Brittany

Crei que la creación de los nombres de las parejas era nuestro tema en conjunto- se quejo y Brittany niega con la cabeza

Tu creaste Finchel y lo siento Finn, pero apesta- le dijo Brittany simplemente

Concuerdo- concedió Kurt finalmente y siguio en lo suyo, mientras los demas negamos con la cabeza y seguimos en lo nuestro y Blaine y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo con las partes que cantaremos y despues de guardar la canción el se fue a ayudar a los chicos y yo a las chicas, hasta que mi teléfono sono y Santana se quejo cuando les dije que debía salir para atender

Estoy segura que tu le dijiste a quien sea que te llama que lo hiciera ahora para no tener que ayudar- me dijo y yo rolo los ojos y salgo del salón para hablar por teléfono y le sonrio a Reagan que me tiene buenas noticias respecto a un favor que le pedi, y despues de hablar y volvi al salón

Quien era- me pregunto Noah

Un amigo- le conteste haciéndome la misteriosa

Lo conozco- me pregunto y yo asiento- Tengo que preocuparme por este amigo-

Nop- le asegure

Ok- me dijo y siguio en lo suyo y Santana se me tiro a la espalda reclamándome mi falta de cooperación con las buenas causas, asi que volvi a ayudar…

Finalmente sin darnos cuenta llego el dia viernes, y Blaine y yo cantamos nuestra canción…"Extraordinary Merry Christmas" (*) y a todos les gusto mucho, y luego de ello empezo la entrega de regalos…

NN POV

Bien chicos- empezo Schue todos están sentados en una redondela- Empezaremos con la entrega de los regalos, y Tina, tu vas primero con tu regalo para Santana y despues Santana tu le das el de ella, y ambas deben explicar el porque del regalo, esta claro- y ambas asienten- Mismo va para los demas- y todos asienten- Ok, empezamos entonces- y Tina se para y mira a Santana

Escogi este regalo para ti, porque a pesar de que a veces nos haces creer que no te importamos en lo mas minimo, se que no es asi- dijo y se le acerca y se lo da y Santana lo abre y es un álbum con fotografías de ella con todos en el club, y cantando también y encuentra un espejo y la mira confundida- Es para que cuando te veas en el recuerdes lo genial que eres- añadio simplemente Tina y Santana le sonríe y deja su regalo en su puesto y se para

Ok, yo escogi este regalo para ti, porque se cuanto te gusta- le dijo y le entrego una caja y Tina la abre y es un maletín con maquillaje y Tina la mira y le da las gracias

Rachel- llamo Schue y la chica asiente se para y mira a Sugar- Me alegra haber podido conversar contigo, eres una de las chicas mas vitales que conozco y espero que te guste- y le entrego su regalo y Sugar lo abre y saca una tiara y sonríe y luego saca un CD

Ya lo tengo- le dijo mostrando el CD que es de Adele

Abrelo- le dijo Rachel simplemente y ella lo hace y abre mucho los ojos

OH POR DIOS- grito y todos la miran confundidos- ESTA AUTOGRAFIADO CON MI NOMBRE EN EL- y todos la miran sorprendidos- INCLUSO TIENE LA FOTO DE ADELE FIRMANDOLO CON MI NOMBRE- añadio y todos tienen los ojos muy abiertos y miran sorprendidos a Rachel

Me cobre un favor- explico ella simplemente, lo que para Puck, Quinn y Mike significa que hablo con Reagan para conseguirlo, ya que este conoce a los de la discografía con la que Adele trabaja…

Es mi turno- añadio Sugar aun emocionada y le da una caja a Rachel- Se que la amas, ojala te guste- le dijo y Rachel asiente y abre su regalo para encontrarse con una caja con una muñeca

Oh dios- susurro la chica al ver de quien es la muñeca y se la muestra en dirección a Kurt y este abre mucho los ojos- Es la muñeca de Barbra Streisand- dijo emocionada Rachel y Sugar asiente sonriendo y se devuelve a su asiento

Para la próxima quiero a Sugar o a Rachel de contra partes- dijo Tina y todos concuerdan y se rien

Sigamos- dijo Schue- Mike- y el asiente- Me di cuenta mientras hablábamos- empezo Mike a explicar su regalo- Que te cuesta organizarte y por eso que sientes que terminas muy agotada- y le da su regalo y Mercedes lo abre y es un agenda para el año 2012 con la cara de su artista favorita- Es una agenda personalizada- explico y Mercedes le sonríe

Y ella le da su regalo a Mike- No tengo que decir que te gusta, porque todos ya lo sabemos, pero me dijiste que hay estilos que aun nos has probado, ojala esto te sirva- añadio y Mike abre su regalo y son videos de bailes nuevos, sobre todo brasileros

Rory- llamo Schue y el chico irlandés asiente- Si algo tenemos en común Sam y yo es que estamos lejos de nuestras familias- y Sam asiente- Y no es mucho mi regalo, pero ojala te sirva- añadio y le da un sobre y Sam lo abre y encuentra una tarjeta para llamadas en larga distancia

Pensamos en lo mismo- le dijo Sam y le da también a Rory un sobre y encuentra el mismo tipo de tarjeta y Rory se rie y le agradece y todos se rien

Artie- siguio Schue y Artie asiente y mira a Kurt- Tuve ayuda- le dijo simplemente y Kurt recibe su regalo y encuentra una bella bufanda y un gorro- Me dijeron que combinarían con uno de tus atuendos- y Kurt asiente y mira a Blaine

Soy culpable- confeso este y todos se rien y Kurt le da su regalo a Artie- Necesitas algo de mi fashionista persona, pero no puedo obligarte asi que te busque algo útil- explico Kurt y Artie abre su regalo y encuentra un par de guantes de cuero como los que usa para mover su silla- Para que uses distintos- le dijo y Artie asiente entendiendo

Puck- llamo Schue y Puck asiente y le da su regalo a Finn- Aprendi de cierta personita que cuando mas confundido estas, es cuando a veces necesitas sentarte, pensar y anotar tus ideas- le dijo y Finn abre su regalo y encuentra una libreta con su nombre gravado y asiente entendiendo y le da su regalo a Puck y este lo abre para encontrar una libreta especial para escribir canciones…

Eres genial escribiendo canciones Puck- le dijo Finn- Creo que ya es hora de que todos sepan, que tu escribiste Pretending- y todos abren los ojos muy sorprendidos- Y que no dijiste nada, porque no creiste que los demas lo creerían- pauso- Y en parte fue mi culpa por actuar como si fuera mia, lo siento-

Noah, porque no dijiste nada- le pregunto Rachel sorprendida y también molesta

Se la di a Finn porque iba mejor con su voz que con la mia- empezo explicando- No tuve tiempo para arreglarla para mi, y la parte de el hacerles creer que era de el, eso es su culpa- y todos asienten entendiendo- E iba a decir algo, pero al final con mi pelea con el, todo se enredo, asi que al final solo lo deje pasar-

No vuelvas a hacerlo- le dijo Schue y Puck lo mira- Era tu canción, tu merecías el crédito, y por lo mismo cantarla- y Puck asiente entendiendo y Schue niega con la cabeza- Ahora que hablamos de los nacionales, cometimos todos muchos errores- y todos asienten- Que este año, no repetiremos- aseguro y todos asienten de nuevo- Y uno de ellos, es que vamos como un equipo, y como equipo actuaremos, no mas esconder ni hacer nada que pueda perjudicarnos, esta claro- les pidió

Si- contestaron todos

Bien- siguio Schue- Blaine- y el asiente y mira a Quinn- Te servirá para relajarte y te veras linda- le dijo simplemente y le da un paquete y ella lo abre y encuentra encima de una tela un ticket para un dia en un spa y la tela es de una polera que dice "Yale LQF" y Quinn le sonríe

Mi regalo para ti, tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste de cómo liberas tensiones- le explico Quinn y se lo dio y Blaine lo abre y encuentra un par de guantes de box y un kit de primeros auxilios y Blaine se rie- Ademas que te ves sexy todo enojado-

Concuerdo- le dijo Rachel y todas las chicas asienten y Blaine se rie

Y por ultimo Brittany- dijo Schue y ella lo mira a el- Se que le va a gustar- dijo simplemente la chica dándole su regalo y el lo abre y encuentra un dvd con los mejores éxitos de Journey y todos al verlo se rien y Schue le da su regalo a Brittany

Para que lo atrapes de una vez- le dijo Schue simplemente y ella asiente y lo abre y encuentra una caja con diversos aparatos electrónicos- Son pequeñas cámaras que puedes esconder y conectar a tu computadora y asi podras atrapar al escurridizo de tu gato- y Brittany sonríe y se va a abrazarlo y todos se rien- Bien, entonces, todos listos, para ir a ayudar a Sue- y todos asienten- Perfecto, tienen media hora para ir a sus casas y volver chicos- les dijo y todos asienten y se van para volver despues y ayudan a Schue con los regalos y otras cosas y se van donde Sue que esta en un albergue…

Y cantan "Do they know it's christmas" (* todos dando regalos)

Y Puck abraza a Rachel por atrás y ella lo mira y le sonríe y mira a todos los del albergue- Las mejores fiestas de todas- dijo Rachel sonriendo…

CONTINUARA…


	39. Chapter 39

Hola a todos, aqui me volviendo con un nuevo capitulo, con un gran LO SIENTO por la demora en la subida de este, pero mi musa que me ayuda a escribir Puckleberry me habia abandonado por culpa de la misma serie, pero finalmente algo de ella ha vuelto, y si bien este capitulo no me quedo como queria, espero que les guste igualmente

Gracias a gabe berry, a un anonimo y a Ronnie que comento hace pocos dias, y me elevo mucho los animos el saber cuanto le gusta esta saga...

Tome una decision respecto a este fic, porque iba a terminarlo con el capitulo que viene, pero lo seguire hasta la graduacion de los chicos, asi que no habra 5F, pero si un epilogo fic llamado "Post My Gleek", y aun queda para ello, asi que a tenerme paciencia, es todo lo que pido...

Ok, de nuevo gracias a los que han seguido leyendo y esperando este fic y ojala el capitulo no los decepcione...Glee no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>39<p>

FELIZ BERRY 18

NN POV

Antes de que todos se separaran despues de ir al albergue, Puck les recordó a todos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel, que será al dia siguiente en la casa de los Salaman…

(Sabado, 17 de diciembre de 2011)

Los autos de los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones y otros amigos (Matt, Lauren, Ryan y los miembros de la banda) llegan a la casa de los Salamans y digamos que todos están muy sorprendidos por el tamaño de la casa, mientras que Rachel, que ya esta en la casa en una de las habitaciones se mira en un espejo…

Rachel POV

No me veo nada mal, tengo puesto un lindo vestido blanco sin tirantes que me llega a un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y a Sabrina se le ocurrió la idea de que me pusieran el cabello al estilo princesa Leia…y digo me pusieran, porque ella, Juni, Deborah, Sarah y yo fuimos al spa hoy a un dia de relajación y pasamos a la peluquería a que me arreglaran el cabello para la fiesta…

Te ves como una princesa- me dijo Sabrina apareciendo a mi lado

Mis papas siempre me hacen sentir como una- le dije simplemente

Y tu novio quiere que hoy te veas como una- me dijo y yo me doy vuelta y la miro confundida- Si, quiere que te veas como una, porque lo eres, y lo del peinado para ir acorde fue mi idea, asi que le mostre algunas fotos de princesas de la televisión y otras y el escogió el de la princesa Leia- me explico y yo se que una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro- Parece que tiene su propia fantasia con ella- y eso suena mas como mi Noah, o Puck, y me rio

Gracias por ayudarlo- le dije y Sabrina me niega con la cabeza

No tienes nada que agradecer- me aseguro- Solo sonríe toda esta noche, Rach, que te mereces un festejo asi, porque en un par de horas cumpliras 18 años en un par de horas, seras ya mayor de edad- pauso y me pone sus manos en los hombros- Toda una mujer, y eso se debe celebrar en grande, y quiero que los disfrutes- y yo sonrio

Te prometo que lo disfrutare- le asegure- Por todo el esfuerzo de Noah y de todos- pause- Pero sobretodo por mi- y ella asiente

Asi me gusta- me dijo sonriendo y la puerta suena- Pase- y Juni aparece y me sonríe y mira a Sabrina

Ya están todos aquí, señora- informo y Sabrina asiente y me mira

Lista- me pregunto

Naci lista- le respondi y me mire al espejo una ultima vez y asentí y sali tras Sabrina y ambas llegamos a las escaleras y Reagan, mis papas y Noah están parados al final de esta y Sabrina baja primero con Juni y les dice algo a todos los que me miran y yo sonrio y empeze a bajar las escaleras como Sabrina me dijo temprano que tenia que hacerlo y al llegar al penúltimo escalon Noah me da su mano y yo la tomo y el me ayuda a bajar el ultimo escalon

Te ves preciosa- me dijo y yo le sonrio

Gracias- le dije y el me da un pequeño beso en los labios y mis papas se me acercan y me abrazan- Aun no cumplo años-

Pero te ves divina, mi niña- me dijo mi papa y mi papi asiente

Ok- acepte- Y los demas- pregunte y le tomo su brazo a Noah y todos vamos donde están los demas en la sala y al llegar todos nos ven

POR FIN- grito Santana y todos nos reimos- Ya podemos empezar a divertirnos- me pregunto y yo asiento y ella se me acerca y me abraza- Te ves genial, Berry y si no fuera porque amo a Brittany y le prometi no dejarla por ti, te juro que lo haría- me susurro y yo me rio, y todos me abrazan, y al llegar a Quinn despues de abrazarme me sonríe

Vas a tener que esperar por mi regalo de cumpleaños- me dijo y yo la miro confundida y ella me muestra la cámara fotográfica que tiene en las manos- Por mi cumpleaños mi hermana me la mando y sere tu fotografa, y mi regalo serán las fotos de esta fiesta, te parece-

Me parece- acepte- Siempre y cuando tu también aparezcas en las fotografías-

No te preocupes, ya lo arregle con Tina- me aseguro y yo asiento, a Tina le encanta la fotografía…y el festejo empezo, con una cena en el gran comedor de los Salamans, y despues de ello todos los mas jóvenes nos fuimos al salón de eventos, si, escucharon bien, esta casa es tan enorme que tiene su propio salón de eventos donde un amigo de Noah esta haciendo de Dj, y nos pone de todo los estilos de musicas conocidos para bailar, y todo el tiempo Quinn estuvo tomando fotografías como loca, ayudada por Tina…

NN POV

Y que tal- le pregunto James a Rachel llegando a sentarse a su lado en uno de los sillones que pusieron en el salón

Todo les quedo genial- contesto la chica con una enorme sonrisa- Y que hay de Emily, cuando la veremos-

En año nuevo- contesto James- Ella y su familia vendrán a pasarlo con nosotros-

Genial- le dijo Rachel- Y ya le dijiste a Sabrina-

Yeah- contesto con cara de asustado James y Rachel se rie- No fue lindo-

Me imagino- dijo divertida y Puck aparece y le da un vaso- Gracias- le dijo sonriendo mientras el se sienta a su lado

Y de que hablan- pregunto Puck

De lo feo que fue que Sabrina se enterara de que Jan ya tiene novia- contesto Rachel sonriéndole a su amigo

Porque tanto drama al respecto- le pregunto Puck confundido a James

Siempre les he contado de todo a mis padres- contesto este- Porque siempre me he sentido comodo confiando en ellos, mas que en mis propios amigos- pauso- Por lo que cada vez que he ocultado algo, en especial respecto a mis relaciones amorosas, mi mama en especial hace drama al respecto, porque cree que no confio en ella y bla bla-

Culpabilidad maternal- entendió Puck y James asiente- A mi mama también le gusta hacerme eso-

Bueno Deborah tiene validas razones para ello, Noah- le recordó Rachel- Le has dado muchas razones para ponerla en sospecha con cada una de tus acciones-

Cierto- concedió Puck- Desde los 14 que he ocasionado problemas, en especial en la escuela, pero después de estar en el reformatorio, no quiero seguir haciendo estupideces- pauso y le sonríe a Rachel- Y encontré mucho apoyo para lograrlo- y la chica lo abraza y en la apresa en sus brazos y le besa la frente, mientras James los observa con una sonrisa

Aww- exclamo Santana apareciendo frente a ellos y la miran- Que tiernos- dijo sarcástica

Que quieres Lopez- le pregunto Puck, pero sin soltar a su chica, y Santana mira a James y extiende su mano

Ven a bailar guapo- le dijo sonriéndole pícaramente y este se rie y le toma la mano y Santana se lo lleva a donde esta Brittany y ambas bailan con el chico

Creo que Satan y Britt quieren corrumpirlo- le susurro Puck a Rachel y esta se rie y lo mira

Te amo- susurro y Puck sonríe

Y yo a ti princesa- le aseguro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Literal hoy- dijo divertida Rachel

No solo hoy- refuto Puck serio- Siempre- aseguro y Rachel sonríe y se acurruca mas en sus brazos- Te gusto esto, cierto- pregunto

Si- contesto la chica y mira a sus amigos que bailan- Es mi primera fiesta de cumpleaños- y mira a su novio- Pero no por ello me gusta-

Entonces porque- pregunto Puck levantando las cejas

Me gusta porque todas las personas que me quieren y aman, están aquí conmigo- contesto Rachel sonriendo- Y por eso también estoy agradecida y mas aun, porque ya con ninguno de ellos hay cosas sin resolver-

Tienes razón- concordo Puck- Vamos a bailar- pregunto y Rachel se sale de sus brazos

Sera un placer, señor Puckerman- le dijo sonriendo y Puck le toma la mano y ambos se paran y se meten entre sus amigos y bailan junto con ellos…

Y están divertidos todos bailando, cuando de pronto las luces se apagan y la música también, para dar paso a dos luces de vela que se acerca a Rachel y que al llegar frente a ella, esta se da cuenta de que es una torta con los números uno y ocho de vela

Son las 12 de la noche- dijo no otro que Leroy con una enorme sonrisa mirando a su hija que le sonríe

(Domingo, 18 de diciembre de 2011)

Feliz cumpleaños numero 18, conejita- le dijo Hiram al lado de su esposo

_Cumpleaños feliz- _empezaron cantando todos, mientras Rachel sonríe mirando la torta- _Te deseamos a ti… feliz cumpleaños Rachel…que los cumplas feliz_- terminaron de cantar

Pide un deseo preciosa- le susurro Puck en el oído y ella cierra los ojos…_Tener siempre a las personas que quiero conmigo, en todo lo importante que tengo la esperanza que llegara en el futuro…_y sopla las velas y todos aplauden y las luces vuelven

REGALOS- grito emocionada Brittany y todos se rien y llevan a Rachel a los sillones y esta se sienta en medio de Puck y Brittany, y James llega con los regalos en una mesa con ruedas

Donde estaba eso- pregunto curiosa Rachel

Escondida- le susurro Brittany divertida

Porque- pregunto Rachel

Jan dijo que todo tenia que ser sorpresa- le contesto Brittany encogiéndose de hombros

Ok- entendió Rachel

Rach- la llamo Puck y ella lo mira- Mi regalo no esta entre esos- le informo y Rachel lo mira confundida- Te lo dare cuando estemos solos ok-

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel y Santana le empieza a dar sus regalos, siendo la mas emocionada Brittany cada vez que los abre y los guarda en una enorme bolsa…

Rachel POV

La mayor parte de mis regalos son ropa, cosas de mis gustos, especialmente películas o música, y también cosas relacionadas con Nueva York, y despues de abrirlos todos, les agradeci a mis amigos por estos y la fiesta siguio

Y estoy curiosa e intrigada por cual puede ser el regalo de Noah, pero ya lo sabre cuando ambos estemos solos

JAN- llamo la voz de Reagan de pronto y este se le acerca a su padre y le susurra algo y Jan asiente y Reagan se va y Jan vuelve donde nosotros

Que paso- le pregunte preocupada

Nada malo- me aseguro- Es solo que es tarde, y como hemos estado bebiendo mi papa me pidió que les informara a todos que se pueden quedar y asi no se preocupan por manejar de vuelta a Lima-

Oh- musite entendiendo y mire a mis amigos, que si bien no se ven borrachos, tampoco es seguro que manejen a tan altas horas de la noche y mire a Jan- Pero y donde se pueden quedar, porque si bien esta casa es grande no es un hotel- y Jan se rie

Cierto- concordo- Pero se pueden quedar aquí mismo- añadio- En el closet hay guardadas colchonetas que mi mama usa en su clase de baile entretenido que esta dando ahora-

Ok- entendi

Tus papas, Deborah, Sarah y Judy también se quedaron en habitaciones arriba- me conto Jan

Bien, entonces sera mejor decirles a los demas- añadi y Jan asiente y le pide el micrófono al Dj y les informa a todos lo que me acaba de decir y todos deciden quedarse, y de hecho sacan antes las colchonetas y también ayude a ello y a acomodarlas

Te gusto tu fiesta Rach- me pregunto Britt tirándose encima de una de las colchonetas

Si- le conteste- Pero sobretodo porque todos estan aquí- y Brit me sonríe

Donde mas estaríamos- me pregunto

En cualquier lugar menos aquí- le conteste

Boba- me dijo y yo le sonrio y me le tiro encima- RACH- grito mientras le hago cosquillas y ella se rie como loca, y alguien se me tira encima, por lo que deje de hacerle cosquillas a Britt y cai encima de ella- Ouch- se quejo y mira hacia arriba- San- dijo sonriendo

Viniste a salvar a tu novia- le pregunte, mientras aun estoy en medio de ambas

No- me contesto Santana y Britt y yo tenemos caras muy confundidas- Vine a hacer un rico sandwish de Berry- añadio y Britt sonríe mientras yo rolo los ojos y escuche un click, pero no puedo mirar de donde viene, pero asumo que es de la cámara de Quinn, cuando segundos despues sentí otro peso encima- Ouch- se quejo Santana

Hola- saludo la voz de Quinn divertida

Ahora de sandwish normal pasamos a un pan doble- murmure y las tres se rien

De hecho- siguio Britt- Q y yo somos las tapas- dijo divertida- Y tu y San son la carne-

No soy muy aficionada a la carne- le recordé, porque si bien no soy vegetariana o vegana, tiendo a no comer carne

Cierto- murmuro Britt con el ceño fruncido y despues sonríe- YA SE- exclamo- Eres el tomate-

Ok- concedi simplemente- Cuanto mas estaremos asi- pregunte

No se- contestaron las tres a coro y nos reimos

Extrañe esto- susurro Santana y todas sonreímos- Siempre hacíamos cosas juntas antes, cuando y apenas nos tolerábamos, y ahora que realmente somos amigas, apenas y hablamos-

Aww- exclamo Quinn- Satan tiene sentimientos- dijo divertida

Callate reina del hielo- le siseo Santana y Britt y yo sonreímos, porque sabemos que Santana tiene una sonrisa en su rostro- Ademas que eres tu la del corazón congelado, no yo- le recordó

Como sea- añadio Quinn- Pero tienes razón- susurro- Y las extraño a las tres-

Y nosotras a ti, Q- le aseguro Britt y San y yo asentimos

Chicas- llamo la voz de Tina- Terminen con el sandwish y mirenme- exigió y sentí la ausencia del peso y me levanto ayudando a Britt y las cuatro miramos a Tina y ella nos toma una fotografía

Gracias Tina- le dijo Quinn recuperando su cámara

Fue un placer- aseguro ella- Ademas que ya quería que terminaran, porque por alla, habían varios incomodos- susurro apuntando a donde estan los chicos y los miramos y ellos miran para otro lado y nos reimos y despues estuvimos sacándonos fotografías, incluyendo a la misma Tina, Mercedes y Sugar, y Marlen

Me di cuenta de algo- añadio de pronto Tina

Que- le pregunto Santana

Mírennos- contesto y eso hacemos, pero no ninguna entiende- Somos la viva imagen de que las diferencias unen y no separan-

Oh- musito Britt- Lo dices porque Quinn y yo somos rubias, San latina, tu asiática, Mercedes afroamericana, Sugar es colorina, Marlen es morena, y Rach es judía-

Exacto- confirmo Tina

Yo ni siquiera soy parte de su grupo de glee- añadio Marlen

Eres amiga de Puck- le dijo Santana- Cuentas- pauso- Ademas que Britt al nombrarte ya te adopto- y Marlen mira a la rubia que le da una enorme sonrisa

Ok- dijo simplemente la chica, y despues los chicos se unieron en las colchonetas y de a poco me di cuenta de que la fiesta fue muriendo, ya el Dj se había ido, y todos se veian cansados y algunas de las chicas empezaron a acomodarse en las colchonetas y a bostezar, yo incluida

Estas cansada- me pregunto Noah y yo lo miro y asiento- Ok, vamos arriba entonces-

Te vas a quedar conmigo- le pregunte sorprendida

Yeah- contesto- Tenemos permiso de tus papas y mi mama- aseguro

Genial- susurre y miro a mis amigos- Chicos- y algunos me miran- Gracias por haber venido-

Me divertí- aseguro adormilado Mike y los demas asienten

Me alegra- les dije sonriendo- Descansen, buenas noches- añadi y ellos asienten de nuevo y Noah y yo nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la puerta del salón de eventos para encontrarnos con Jan que viene con un monton de frazadas y también le dimos las buenas noches y subimos hasta el segundo piso de la casa hacia donde estan las habitaciones de invitados en la casa, donde esta en la que siempre me quedo cuando vengo de visita y entremos

Estas muy cansada- me pregunto Noah

Algo- conteste mirándolo

Oh- musito el y yo solo lo miro- Ok, entonces mañana te lo doy- añadio y mi cansancio se esfumo y fue reemplazado por curiosidad

Hablas de mi regalo- le pregunte con mucha energía y Noah se rie

Parece que se te fue el cansancio- dijo divertido

Mi curiosidad es mas grande que el- le dije simplemente- Y- segui- Que le tienes a tu adorable y linda novia de regalo- pregunte abrazandolo y el me abraza

La curiosidad mato al gato, Rach- me recordó- Incluso al mas adorable y lindo- añadio

No seas malo, Noah- me queje y el se rie y yo hago puchero y el se inclina y me da un pequeño beso y sonrio

Sientate- me pidio en un susurro y yo asiento y hago eso, mientras el se tira el piso y saca un bolso que hay bajo la cama y saca algo de este y luego se sienta junto a mi en la cama y se ve algo nervioso- Ok- siguio y extiende su mano y en esta ahí una pequeña cajita y yo solo lo miro y el la abre y se que mis ojos se abrieron mucho

Un anillo- susurre y el asiente- Me estas proponiendo matrimonio- le pregunte algo asustada y Noah me mira con los ojos muy abiertos

NO- exclamo rápidamente y yo dejo salir un suspiro

Ok- susurre relajada

Pero si lo fuera- siguio y lo miro preocupada- Seria tan malo- me pregunto

Por supuesto que no, Noah- le asegure sonriéndole- Es solo que ninguno de los dos esta preparado aun para las responsabilidades que trae aparejado un compromiso tan grande como es el matrimonio- pause- Ademas estamos en secundaria, y a ambos nos quedan muchos sueños por cumplir, antes de dar ese ultimo paso-

Ok- musito el

Te molesta mi respuesta- le pregunte

No- me contesto- Es solo que- pauso y yo solo lo miro- Te amo, Rach-

Y yo a ti- le dije sonriendo

Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- añadio y sonrio- Y el matrimonio haría eso, no-

Para estar con una persona el resto de tu vida, no necesitas un papel que te lo diga- conteste y pongo mi mano sobre mi corazón- Debes sentirlo aquí-

Cierto- concordo el sonriendo

Y Noah- segui- No niego que me asusto el hecho de pensar en que me propusieras matrimonio, pero no porque no quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, es solo que como dije quiero que ambos cumplamos nuestros sueños antes de unir nuestras vidas para formar una familia-

Entonces te ves- empezo Noah

Casandome contigo- termine por el y el asiente- No- conteste- Pero no porque no lo quiera- asegure al ver tristeza en su rostro

Entonces- pregunto confundido

Es que, toda mi vida he hablado y pensado en como quiero que sea mi futuro- conteste- Y ahora todos estamos viviendo el ultimo año de nuestras vidas como adolescentes, a puertas de empezar a construir nuestros sueños, y todos hablan del futuro, y yo no quiero seguir haciéndolo, ya lo hice suficiente- pause- Por eso lo que quiero es vivir cada instante como si fuera el ultimo, contigo, con mis papas y mis amigos- pause- Y no pensar en lo que vendrá-

Ya veo- entendió el aparecer

Pero si en un futuro, habiendo ambos cumplido nuestros sueños o sentir que ambos estamos listos- segui- Y por supuesto seguimos juntos y me preguntas realmente, diría que si-

Es una promesa- me pregunto

Lo es- asegure

Perfecto- me dijo- Porque por eso es este anillo- añadio y lo veo sacarlo- Mi abuela me lo dio antes de morir, y me dijo específicamente que se lo diría a la chica que se robara mi corazón con solo mirarme-

Y esa soy yo- pregunte con una enorme sonrisa

Quien mas, Rach- me dijo el sonriendo- Y yo nos veo dando ese paso en el futuro- pauso- Porque como te he dicho muchas veces antes, ahora que te tengo a mi lado, no te pienso dejar ir- aseguro

Estas seguro- le pregunte y el asiente- Y que tal si conoces a otra chica que te robe el corazón con una mirada- pregunte

Es tuyo Rach, ya nadie mas me lo puede robar- me aseguro y yo sonrio y me muestra el anillo- Te prometo, te juro, lo que quieras, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quieres lo mismo- pregunto

Lo quiero- conteste segura y extiendo mi mano y el me pone el anillo en mi dedo- Acepto tu promesa- pause y lo abrazo- Porque te amo Noah, y racionalmente se que aun somos jóvenes como para hablar de pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, pero por lo mismo, cuando los jóvenes hemos sido racionales-

Yeah- concordo el

Y tampoco quiero serlo- añadi- Porque se que el amor que siento por ti es mas fuerte que el que sentí por otros antes- pause- Y quiero que dure por el resto de mi vida-

Durara- me aseguro el y atrapa mis labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso, y nos dejamos llevar, hasta que Noah nos detuvo y me mira sonriendo- Sino nos detenemos ahora, no voy a poder parar, y se que aun no estas listas- me dijo- Sin mencionar el hecho de que no quiero echar por la borda la confianza de tus papas-

Ok- entendí, además que yo tampoco quiero perder mi virginidad en la casa de los amigos de mis papas, asi que ambos nos preparamos para acostarnos, y acurrucada en los brazos de Noah el sueño me venció…

Puck POV

No puedo negar que me molesto escuchar en un principio que Rach no se ve casandose conmigo en el futuro, porque sentí que solo era yo que nos veía pasando el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, y me dolio, pero despues de que me explico sus razones, entendí completamente, y tiene razón

Pensar en el matrimonio, cuando aun los dos somos muy jóvenes y apenas estamos empezando a vivir, es apresurado, aun debemos cumplir muchos de nuestros sueño, y yo aun ni siquiera se bien que es lo que quiero cumplir…

Y quizás también pensar en el pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, también es apresurado, pero asi lo siento, desde que acepto ser mi novia, no veo a nadie mas ocupando ese lugar a mi lado, por eso le di el anillo…de hecho jamás se me paso por la cabeza de que pudiera pensar en que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, pero me alegra que lo hablaramos, porque ambos estamos en la misma pagina

Y el anillo lo representa, y es una promesa, de que en un futuro, cuando ambos estemos listos, daremos ese paso…y lo miro en su mano, que Rach tiene sobre mi pecho, y no puedo evitar sonreir, porque representa todo lo que siento por ella ahora y seguire sintiendo siempre…

NN POV

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel abre los ojos y sonríe al ver a su novio dormido a su lado, y al sentir como la tiene apresada en sus brazos y se acurruca mas en estos- Adoro despertar asi- susurro

Somos dos- susurro con voz adormilada Puck y Rachel lo mira

Lamento haberte despertado- se disculpo y Puck la aprieta contra el y le besa la frente

Esta bien- aseguro- Nos podemos quedar un rato mas asi- pregunto

Por supuesto- aseguro Rachel y acurrucados se quedan por un rato en silencio- Anoche fue increíble-

Lo fue- susurro Puck con una pequeña sonrisa

Ya tengo 18- añadio emocionada Rachel- Soy un adulto ahora- y frunce el seño- Y eso es bueno y malo-

Yeah- concordo Puck

Trae responsabilidades que antes no tenia- añadio Rachel- En lo que no tendre mucho problema, porque siempre he sido rápida en adaptarme a nuevas situaciones y responsabilidades- pauso- Pero es molesto-

Y hay hablo la joven por fin- le dijo divertido Puck y Rachel le da un golpe en el pecho

No seas malo- se quejo y el le atrapa su mano y se la besa- Y ahora eres tierno- y el le sonríe- Que voy a hacer contigo-

Tengo algunas cosas en mente- susurro pícaramente Puck y se le tira encima, cuidadosamente, haciéndola reírse, y ambos se sumergen en una acalorada sesión de besos, hasta que el celular de Puck suena en la mesa de noche

Quien es- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Mi mama- contesto Puck y la mira- Me dijo que me enviaría un mensaje para que nos levantaramos y nos alistáramos para el dia-

Oh- musito Rachel- Hay planes para hoy- pregunto curiosa

Vas a tener que esperar para averiguarlo- contesto Puck simplemente y le da un ultimo beso- Alistémonos-

Ok- concedió la chica y ambos, despues de tomar una ducha y vestirse, cada uno por separado por supuesto, bajaron a encontrar a los demas, algunos de sus amigos aun estan ahí, y estan tomando desayuno, y despues de hacerlo todos, finalmente se despiden, de los Salaman y vuelven a Lima

Entonces que haremos hoy- pregunto Rachel, los Puckerman van con los Berry en la camioneta de Leroy, el que mira a Puck y este solo sonríe y Leroy niega con la cabeza

Nada fuera de lo común, cariño- le aseguro

Entonces, haremos lo que siempre hacemos para mi cumpleaños, la salida al parque de entretenciones, comida chatarra y juegos locos- pregunto Rachel y Leroy asiente

Pero esta vez- añadio Hiram

Noah, mi mama y yo nos uniremos- le informo Sarah sonriendo

Genial- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Rachel y mira a su novio- Y no podias de decirme- le pregunto

Esa parte era la sorpresa- le contesto Puck simplemente

Es una genial sorpresa- aseguro Rachel

Iremos a las casas antes- informo Hiram- Primero donde los Puckerman y despues a la nuestra- añadio y todos asienten y es lo que hacen y al llegar a casa de los Berry, Rachel vuelve al primer piso y se sienta junto a Sarah y Puck en la sala frente a la televisión

Donde esta Deb- pregunto

Hablando por teléfono en la cocina con una compañera del hospital- contesto Puck- Acerca de un paciente que ambas tienen a su cargo, y que esta tenia una duda o algo-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel y la puerta suena- Yo veo- y se para y Puck por curiosidad la sigue y al abrir la puerta un ramo de flores aparece frente a ella- Si- pregunto confundida

La señorita Rachel Berry- pregunto una voz

Con ella- contesto Rachel

Le traigo este ramo de flores- añadio la voz

Mmm- murmuro Rachel confundida

Esta pesado- añadio la voz

Oh, claro pase- le dijo la chica y el ramo entra- Pongalo aquí- añadio apuntando una mesa al lado izquierdo de la entrada y logra ver a un chico que coloca el ramo, el despues la mira y le sonríe y Puck se aclara la garganta y el chico lo ve y traga saliva y mira a Rachel

Que lo disfrute- añadio serio y sale rápido de la casa y Rachel lo mira confundida y cierra la puerta

Parece que se asusto- murmuro Rachel

Bien- susurro Puck complacido

Que- pregunto Rachel mirandolo

Nada- le dijo Puck simplemente

Ok- concedió la chica y va hacia el ramo de flores

Quien te las manda- pregunto Puck acercándose a su novia, que saca un sobre y lo abre, y adentro hay una tarjeta de cumpleaños y Rachel la abre, y mira muy sorprendida esta

Es de Shelby- susurro Rachel, mientras lee la tarjeta y Puck la abraza por atrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica y evitando mirar lo que dice la tarjeta, y Rachel la cierra y la guarda en su sobre

Estas bien- le pregunto Puck

Si- susurro Rachel- Sorprendida, pero bien- aseguro

Ok- entendió Puck, y decidió no presionarla al respecto y la suelta y la chica lo mira

No quieres saber lo que dice- le pregunto Rachel y el niega con la cabeza

Eso es algo entre ella y tu- contesto Puck- Y no me concierne, a menos que tu quieras decirme que dice-

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo Rachel y lo agarra del cuello y lo besa

Gracias a ti- le dijo divertido Puck y Rachel se rie

ESTAMOS LISTOS- anuncio Hiram bajando las escaleras seguido por Leroy

Y eso- preguntaron ambos al ver el arreglo de flores

Que hermoso- exclamo Deborah apareciendo con Sarah en la entrada

Me lo mando Shelby- contesto Rachel

Oh- musitaron sus papas- Ok- y miran a todos- Listos- preguntaron y todos asienten y Rachel pone el sobre de vuelta en el ramo y sale junto a su familia de la casa, y se divierte como nunca con todos…

Rachel POV

Despues de dejar el parque de diversiones, fuimos a comer comida chatarra, y dejamos a los Puckerman en su casa, porque solo mis papas y yo entendemos lo de los juegos locos, además que es lo ultima parte del ritual de cumpleaños que hago siempre solo con mis papas, y como me dijo Noah, ya les quitamos bastante a ambos de este…

Asi que despues de divertirme con mis papas, ambos me acompañaron a mi habitación y nos dimos las buenas noches y entre a mi habitación y ellos se fueron a la suya, y me prepare para dormir, porque realmente fue una noche y dia agotador, pero realmente no me importa lo agotada que me dejara, porque sin pretender menospreciar a mis papas, este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…

Asi que me meti a mi cama, y mi teléfono sono y lo tome de la mesa de noche y sonrio- Noah-

Hey preciosa- me dijo el- Y, te divertiste con tus papas- me pregunto

Por supuesto- aseguro- De hecho ya estoy acostada, lista para descansar- le conte

Oh- musito el- Lo siento, entonces- añadio y se que en mi cara hay confusión

Porque lo sientes Noah- le pregunte

Por llamar- contesto el simplemente y se que rolo los ojos

Jamas te disculpes por llamarme- le dije severamente

Ok-

Me encanta oir tu voz- añadi con una sonrisa

Somos dos- me aseguro Noah- Te amo Rach-

Yo también te amo-

Descansa-

Lo hare-

Te veo mañana- añadio

Definitivamente- asegure- Descansa- y con eso ambos colgamos y puse mi celular de vuelta en mi mesa de noche y apague mi luz de noche y acomode mi cabeza en mi almohada y miro el techo de mi habitación con una enorme sonrisa- Gracias- susurre y me puse de lado, y el sueño me venció…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>No se si quedo bien, ustedes juzguen...y antes de que se me olvide, Felicidades a los Mexicanos por sus medallas de plata los Juegos Olimpicos por clavados varones y damas, estuve viendo toda esa competencia y apoyandolos...esop :D<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Gracias a Ronnie, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y que entendieras porque Rachel y Noah no se estan comprometiendo, y somos dos respecto a Samuel Larsen, me encanta el desde que escuche su version de "Jolene", y tambien gracias a amy...

Esop, Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>40<p>

PUCKLEBERRY FIESTAS

Rachel POV

Como ya saben, mi familia practica oficialmente la religión judía y en esta celebramos Hannukah y no la navidad, pero esta ultima festividad tiene tantos motivos lindos y un espíritu tan feliz, que mis papas y yo nos contagiamos, y desde siempre la hemos celebrado, y ya estamos a pocos dias de navidad, y a mis papas a mi se nos había olvidado nuestra tradición de decorar la casa para esta festividad, y ya falta tan poco debemos hacerlo ya, asi que apenas nos dimos cuenta nos pusimos manos a la obra

Lo malo si que mi papa tuvo que salir corriendo a una importante reunión en su oficina, pero nos dijo que lo hiciéramos sin el, asi que solo somos papi y yo los que decoramos, y mientras el decora por dentro, yo saque la escalera del garaje y la instale a un costado de la casa para poder subirme y poder poner las luces, y al hacerlo, lo hago con una enorme sonrisa, porque el dia de mi cumpleaños, Deb me dijo que ellos, los Puckerman, pasarían las fiestas con nosotros, asi vendrán a quedarse todo el fin de semana, y el siguiente de fin de año también, claro que hay la festividad no sera en mi casa…

Y no solo los Puckerman se nos unen, sino que también Sam y Rory, ambos, porque sus familias adoptivas, como llaman a los Rutherford y Pierce, se fueron a ver a unos parientes, y no quisieron incomodar en el caso de Sam o de viajar en el caso de Rory, y cuando mi papi se entero de esto los invito a quedarse en nuestra casa, y no les dejo opción alguna para que ambos pudieran negarse, asi que desde el lunes (estamos a miércoles) se estan quedando con nosotros en una de las habitaciones de invitados, porque la otra la usaran Deb y Sarah al venir el fin de semana y ninguno quiere ensuciar esa habitación

Y ahora ninguno de los dos esta, porque anoche se quedaron con Noah, que para hacer cosa de chicos…aunque antes de que se fueran a quedar con Noah, todos fuimos en la tarde de ayer a llevarles algo de alegría a los enfermos del hospital donde trabaja Deb, y fue mucho mas divertido que cualquier otro año que mis papas y yo lo hayamos hecho, porque si bien mi voz es la de un angel como dijeron las personas en el hospital, el acompañamiento de Noah con su guitarra y su voz, mas la voz de Sam y Rory, y sorprendentemente Sarah, que incluso sorprendió a Deb, lo hicieron mucho mejor aun…además Sam hizo sus imitaciones, y Rory con su acento dejo fascinados, y confundidos también, a todos…asi que fue una tarde espectacular…

QUE MIERDA- exclamo fuertemente la voz de no otro que Noah, haciéndome saltar un poquito, pero gracias a mi genial equilibrio ni siquiera me movi de la escalera y lo miro con el seño fruncido, y esta con Sam y Rory, ellos solo me observan, mientras que Noah se ve molesto

NOAH, me asustaste- me queje

Que mierda crees que haces- me pregunto y yo rolo los ojos

Que no es obvio que es lo que hago- le pregunte devuelta y me pregunto porque no escuche su camioneta llegar, porque ahora la veo estacionada al lado de la acera frente a nuestra casa

Rachel, bajate- me ordeno Noah y yo lo miro

Porque- pregunte confundida

Como que porque- me pregunto devuelta molesto- Quieres matarte- y yo rolo los ojos de nuevo

No seas exagerado Noah- le dije simplemente- No es la primera vez que me subo a una escalera, y menos aun la primera vez que pongo las luces de navidad-

Donde estan tus papas- me pregunto Sam y yo lo miro

Mi papi adentro y mi papa se tuvo que ir a su oficina por una reunión de emergencia de un caso muy importante- conteste- Porque-

Porque como mierda te dejan sola hacer esto- añadio Noah y yo vuelvo a rolar los ojos y voy a decir algo

Es demasiado terca- dijo la voz de mi papi y los chicos lo miran, mientras yo vuelvo a las luces- Y Leroy y yo perdimos esa guerra hace dos años-

Pero es malditamente peligroso que este alla arriba- se quejo mi novio

NOAH- grite- Cuida tu lenguaje- le ordene mirándolo severamente

Asi- me dijo y yo asiento- Porque no me lo ordenas aquí abajo mejor- sugirió

Porque- pregunte confundida

Mientras estes alla arriba siendo malditamente terca- contesto sonriendo- Pienso seguir maldiciendo todo lo malditamente que quiera- aseguro y yo rolo los ojos

Idiota- sisee

BAJATE DE ESA MALDITA ESCALERA RACHEL BERRY- grito Noah

NO- grite devuelta y segui en lo mio

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA- grito Noah a toda voz- MALDITAMENTE MIL VECES MIERDA-

CALLATE NOAH- grite exasperada

QUE MIERDA DIJISTE- grito- PORQUE NO TE OIGO NI UNA MALDITA COSA, RACH- añadio a toda boca y me canse y baje de la escalera y lo miro con mis manos en mi cintura

DEJA DE MALDECIR- le grite y el me sonríe satisfecho- Y DE SONREIRME- exigi

Ok- concordo el encogiéndose de hombros y escucho risas y veo a Sam y Rory que se rien y mi papi sonríe

Que- les pregunte exasperada

Bajaste cariño- me contesto mi papi sonriendo y yo rolo los ojos

No es como que no me pueda volver a subir- dije simplemente y voy a hacer tal cosa, cuando dos manos fuertes siento que me agarran por la cintura y me toman como un saco de papa- QUE MIERDA- sisee y se que los ojos de mi papi, Sam y Rory se abren mucho sin si quiera verlos

No te vas a volver a subir- me dijo Noah simplemente mientras me carga y yo empiezo a gritar, patalear y todo lo que se me ocurra para tratar de liberarme, pero es mas fuerte que yo asi que nada resulta, y por lo mismo me empieza a llevar sin problemas hacia la casa

PAPI- grite por auxilio, mientras el, Sam y Rory solo miran divertidos como Noah me acarrea adentro de la casa- AYUDA- exigi

Lo siento cariño, concuerdo con Noah- me dijo simplemente

TRAIDOR- grite a todo pulmon y se me perdieron de vista al entrar a la casa, pero puedo escuchar sus risas- YA BAJAME NOAH-

No hasta que prometas que no volveras a subirte a esa estúpida escalera- me contesto el simplemente y yo rolo los ojos

No estaba en peligro- asegure

Para mi si- refuto el

Eso es porque eres paranoico- le dije simplemente

Prefiero ser paranoico que verte caerte de esa escalera y que te quiebres algo- me dijo- O peor te mates-

Ok- concedi, porque ya tengo un plan- Ahora bajame- le pedi calmada y el lo hace, y voy a tratar de arrancarme hacia afuera cuando me atrapa de nuevo y me sube a su hombro ahora- NOOOO- grite y empieza a subir las escaleras

Tramposa- me dijo Noah y yo rolo los ojos

Y tu eres malo- le dije yo y llegamos a mi habitación y me deje en la cama y me cruzo de brazos y el hace lo mismo mientras ambos nos miramos intensamente- Tengo que terminar de decorar-

No arriba de esa escalera- me dijo el simplemente- Y hasta que prometas que no te volveras a subir, no sales de aquí- me aseguro- Y nada de "ok", quiero una promesa- exigió

OK- concedi exasperada y me levanto de la cama y mirándolo subo mi mano- Prometo no volver a subirme a la "peligrosa escalera"- prometi

Bien- dijo complacido Noah y yo rolo los ojos, ya lo he hecho tanto que creo que se me quedaran arriba permanentemente

Y que pasa con las luces- pregunte

Sam, Rory y yo terminaremos de arreglarlas- me informo simplemente

Y yo que- pregunte- Porque te recuerdo que decorar la casa es parte de una tradición que tengo con mis papas, y no tienes derecho alguno a sacarme de esta-

Lo se- concedió Noah- Y no pretendo interferir- aseguro- Solo pondremos las luces con los otros, y tu nos das instrucciones de cómo quieres que vayan- pauso- Ademas que es perfecto, porque encaja con tu mandona personalidad- añadio y se fue hacia la puerta y yo lo miro furiosa y corri desde mi lugar y me le lance sobre su espalda, y parece que lo tome desprevenido porque perdió el equilibrio y se fue al piso conmigo encima de el- Rach- se quejo

Retira lo que acabas de decir de mi- exigi

No- me dijo

Entonces no me salgo- asegure

No es como que no te puedo sacar- me recordó

Cierto- concedi- Pero eso no significa que no dare la pelea- le asegure

Veamos cuando te dura dar la pelea- susurro Noah y empieza a moverse para safarse de mi peso encima de el, y para mi mala suerte no le costo nada sacarme y tirarme a un lado

Ouch- me queje al caer de lado al piso con todo mi cabello encima de mi cara, y ahí tome una decisión…

Gane- dijo Noah con voz de victoria y siento su mirada en mi, pero yo tengo los ojos cerrados- Rach, estas bien- me pregunto, pero yo sigo quietita y calladita- Rach- me llamo Noah ahora en tono preocupado y siento que se acerca y unos segundos despues su mano esta en mi brazo que no esta pegado al piso- Rach- susurro Noah y me mueve suavemente- Vamos no es divertido- me dijo mas preocupado, y lo es, y podria hacer durar esto pero no soy tan mala, asi que despues de que dijo eso me le tire encima haciéndolo caer de espalda y antes de que pudiera enojarse o decir algo atrape sus labios con los mios en un apasionado beso, que despues del pequeño susto se tiene muy merecido- Eres perversa- susurro una vez que separamos nuestros labios

Aprendi de los mejores- susurre yo sonriéndole aun encima de el

No hagas eso de nuevo- me pidió sacándome el cabello con ambas manos de la cara, y poniéndomelo tras mis orejas

Ok- concedi- Lo prometo de verdad esta vez- asegure

Bien- dijo sonriendo

Bajemos- propuse- Antes de que vengan a buscarnos y los asustemos de por vida por la posición en la que estamos- y Noah se rie y asiente y ambos volvimos abajo y entre el, Sam y Rory terminaron de arreglar las luces con las instrucciones que les di, y al llegar mi papa se entero de lo sucedido y miro a Noah fijamente

Por si no te lo había dicho antes- empezo- Te lo digo ahora- añadio- Bienvenido a la familia Noah-

Gracias- le dijo Noah

Porque cualquiera que pueda contra la testarudez de esta chica- dijo mi papa poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza- Es mas que bienvenido a la familia, Hiram y yo necesitamos aliados contra ella- añadio y todos se rien, claro menos yo, que solo rolo los ojos

Finalmente, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta, el dia viernes llego, y Noah, Deb y Sarah llegaron en la tarde ya a quedarse con nosotros, y el dia 24 tambien llego, y mientras Deb, Sarah, mi papi y yo preparamos las cosas para la cena que tendremos esta noche

Rach- me llamo Noah y yo lo miro- Ven, necesito hablar contigo de algo- y miro a mi papi que solo me asiente, asi que me lave mis manos y me saque mi delantal y me fui con Noah hacia el despacho de mi papa

Pasa algo- le pregunte

Nada malo- me aseguro

Ok-

Es solo, que ya hable con mi mama, quien quería que hablara con tu papa al respecto y ya lo hice, y solo me quedas tu- me dijo

Porque soy la ultima- pregunte confundida

Porque no sabia si era buena idea decírtelo- me contesto y yo lo miro mas confundida aun- Hable con Shelby hace un par de dias, porque si bien ella es judía, y su familia también lo es, su hermano se caso con una católica y desde entonces su familia celebra la navidad-

No sabia eso- murmure sorprendida- Menos aun que Shelby tenia un hermano-

Lo se- me dijo Noah- Por eso no sabia si era bueno decírtelo, y por lo mismo hable con tu papa al respecto primero, además no sabia si Hiram o el tomarian bien el hecho de que te lo dijera-

Ok- entendí- Cual es el punto si de todo lo que me acabas de decir-

Que Beth celebrara la navidad- contesto Noah- Y que mañana en la mañana abrirá sus regalos, y tengo uno para ella, que quiero darle yo-

Ok-

Y quiero que vengas conmigo- añadio Noah y yo abro mucho los ojos- Quiero que me des ese regalo de Hannukah- y lo miro confundida ahora- Me dijiste que tu y tus papas se hacen regalos hechos por ustedes mismos el uno al otro no- y yo asiento- Por eso quiero que me hagas este regalo tu misma-

No entiendo-

Quiero que conozcas a Beth antes de que este año se acabe- me explico

Oh- musite

Y se que es mucho pedir, por todo lo que ha sucedido con Shelby- siguio Noah- Y sera mas raro aun, porque donde estarán sera en la casa del hermano de Shelby, pero…-

Puedo pensarlo- lo interrumpi

Claro-

Ok- añadi- Voy a seguir ayudando con la comida-

Ok- y me voy a salir del despacho, cuando siento que Noah me agarra el brazo y lo miro- No te molestes- me pidió- Se que estoy siendo egoísta al respecto, pero quiero serlo, porque Beth y tu son las personas mas importantes en mi vida, además de mi mama y mi hermana, claro- pauso- Ustedes dos son la razón por la cual este año mi vida no ha apestado, y quiero terminarlo con ese broche, teniéndolas a las dos, juntas-

Noah-

Lo se, debes pensarlo- me interrumpió- Pero no estes molesta si-

No lo estare- concedi y me suelta- Solo dejame un rato a solas con mis pensamientos, ok- y el asiente y sale del despacho y en vez de ir a la cocina, fui a mi habitación y cerre la puerta de esta y me fui a la gaveta de mi escritorio y saque un sobre de esta y de este la tarjeta que Shelby me envio con ese ramo de flores para mi cumpleaños y la abri y la lei de nuevo…

_Rachel, se que hoy es un dia muy especial para ti, y se que no me lo creeras, pero también lo es para mi, hace 18 años, yo con 18 años, llena de sueños al igual que tu, cumpli el sueño mas grande que una mujer puede tener, di a luz a este mundo un angelito, lleno de luz, y talento, del que no supe hasta mucho mas tarde._

_Se que conocerme te ha traido solo tristeza y dolor, y no tengo a nadie mas que culpar que a mi misma de esto, y saber mas aun que por esto mismo tu luz casi se apaga, me hace detestarme a mi misma._

_Hace 18 años te traje a este mundo, y no quize ser tu mama, porque mi egoísmo por cumplir mis sueños pudo mas, y cuando tu misma me lo pediste, este me volvio a dominar y te rechaze, y porque se que no quieres ser en nada como yo, no seas jamás egoísta, aunque por lo que he aprendido de ti durante este tiempo dando clases en la escuela, se que no lo eres. _

_Eres el único bebe que Dios me permitió traer al mundo, y al que no supe valorar, perdiéndome asi de verte crecer y mas aun de perderme de primera mano de verte brillar como la estrella en la que se que te convertiras, y por ello te juro que por siempre me arrepentiré._

_Valora siempre, como se que lo haces, a quienes estan a tu lado, porque se que ellas mismas no permitirá jamás que te derrumbes, como yo lo permiti al solo verte y no hacer nada para conocerte. _

_Te amo, Rachel, y siempre lo hare, y ahora que tienes 18 años, con aun el mundo por conocer y vivir, no hagas lo mismo que yo, y disfruta y conoce, para que en el futuro no te arrepientas de nada. Shelby. _

Y cerre la tarjeta y la guarde en su sobre y devuelta a la gaveta…la he leído unas 10 veces durante toda esta semana, y creo que el haberlo hecho, mas lo que me dijo Noah hoy, me hacen mas fácil mi decisión…asi que con una resolución volvi a la cocina a terminar de ayudar y finalmente despues de arreglarnos cenamos, vimos una película de navidad, y luego nos fuimos a acostar, y al estar en la cama con Noah

Voy a ir contigo- susurre mirándolo y el mira

Estas segura- me pregunto y yo asiento

Tu estas siendo egoísta- le dije- Pero yo no quiero serlo, y negarme a ir, al pensar en mi misma solamente lo seria- pause- Y no quiero-

Oh-

Ademas- segui y levanto mi mano donde tengo el anillo de su abuela que me regalo- Nos prometimos estar juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas, y eso implica las cosas tanto buenas como malas- pause- Y ser parte de la vida de Beth, es bueno para ti, asi que ahí estare- asegure y Noah me abraza

Gracias, preciosa- me susurro y el me suelta y lo miro sonriendo

Te amo, Noah, y ello implica mucho mas que solo besarse o ya sabes que- le recordé

Lo se- me dijo el- Gracias a ti, lo se, Rach- y lo abrazo- Y también te amo- y me acurruco en sus brazos y dejamos que el sueño nos venciera…a la mañana siguiente Sarah nos despertó saltando en medio de la cama para que bajáramos a abrir los regalos, y sorprendimos a Sam y Rory con regalos enviados por sus padres, que mis papas recibieron de los Rutherford y Pierce antes de irse y que teníamos escondidos…

A las 11, Noah y yo salimos juntos de la casa en su auto hacia la casa del hermano de Shelby que vive en Carmel, y al llegar a esta- Estas segura- me pregunto Noah antes de bajarnos del auto y yo lo miro

Estoy aquí por ti, Noah- conteste- Y porque una parte de mi quiere conocer a Beth y otra esta curiosa respecto a la familia de Shelby- añadi- Pero mucho mas por ti, y por ello estoy segura-

Ok- y ambos bajamos del auto y nos fuimos hacia el pórtico de la casa, que es de dos pisos, y Noah toco el timbre, y fue la mismísima Shelby la que nos abrió que tenia los ojos muy abiertos al verme- Hola Shelby- la saludo Noah

Te estábamos esperando- murmuro ella mirando a Noah- Pero no sabia- susurro y me mira

Fue algo de ultimo minuto- le dijo Noah, y lo dice porque no se lo menciono a Shelby despues de hablar con ella, fue algo que se le vino a la cabeza egoístamente despues de hacer el plan, eso me dijo esta mañana despues de que estuvimos listos para salir

Puedo irme si le molesta mi presencia- dije finalmente y Shelby me mira

No, claro que no- dijo- Pasen- y entramos a la casa y nos pidió nuestros abrigos y se los dimos y nos llevo hacia la sala, donde hay otras personas, cuatro adultos, dos niños y una cabellera rubia y se que una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro- Beth, tienes visitas- pero la niña no la mira, porque esta claramente metida con un juguete frente a ella, pero los adultos y los niños si

Noah- susurre y el me mira y lo llamo con mi mano para que se acerque y el se agacha y le susurre algo en el oído y el sonríe y asiente y saca el regalo que le trajo de la bolsa, mientras yo saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y lo puse en modo de cámara de video, y Noah pone su regalo entre Beth y el juguete y pudimos ver como su cara mira con toda curiosidad el paquete frente a ella

Abrelo- le dijo Noah y Beth lo mira y tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

NONO- grito en su pequeña voz y yo no puedo evitar reirme, lo que hizo que Beth me mirara a mi y subi una de mis manos en señal de saludo y ella volvio a mirar a Noah- Talo- añadio Beth y Noah asiente

Si es un regalo- le dijo Noah y se sento junto a ella- Para ti-

Beth- añadio en su pequeña y adorable voz y Noah asiente y la niña empieza a destrozar el paquete para encontrar un peluche en forma de estrella de color amarillo y abro mucho los ojos, porque también me regalo uno idéntico, pero de color rosa- Tella- dijo Beth apretando el peluche y corte la grabación y volvi mi celular a mi bolsillo

Le gustan las estrellas- susurre algo aun sorprendida

Asi es- me dijo Shelby y la miro- A mi me gustan, y parece que se pega- añadio sonriendo y siento un pinchazo en el corazón

Y se hereda- susurre

Rachel…-

Tambien le traje un regalo- añadi yendo donde Noah y Beth y no dejando que Shelby me siguiera hablando y saque mi regalo de la bolsa y se lo di Beth, la que me mira y luego algo tras de mi y luego vuelve a mirarme

Mama- me dijo, lo que me sorprendió, y se que a Noah también por su cara

No, no- le dije negando con mi cabeza- Rachel-

El- dijo Beth y miro a Noah confundida, el que solo me sonríe y mira a Beth

Si, Rachel- le dijo

El- repitió Beth animada

Ok, eso es Rachel- entendí y Noah asiente y Beth solo nos mira

No, so- dijo y la miramos y ella me mira a mi- Ti- me apunto- El- añadio

No entendí nada- susurre y Noah solo se encoge de hombros

Dijo, no eso- dijo Shelby- Tu, Rachel- añadio

Oh- musite entendiendo y mire a Beth- Si, yo Rachel- y Beth asiente y saque mi celular de mi bolsillo de nuevo y la miro- Foto- y Beth sonríe y asiente y le saque una fotografía solo a ella y luego a ella con Noah, y grabe en video cuando abrió mi regalo, un juego didáctico, como no se que le gusta no se me ocurrió otra cosa, además que no es tan importante para ella como lo serán otros regalos, en especial el de Noah, que aun tiene entre sus brazos

Como se dice Beth- dijo la voz de Shelby

Ata- me dijo la niña y yo le sonrio, y Noah me hizo sentarme en su lugar para poder tomarnos fotografías, y fue muy divertido porque Beth es muy posera, y al igual que a Quinn le gusta ser el centro de atención, incluso me peleo algunas poses, lo que nos hizo reírnos mucho con Noah, y me levante despues de un rato

Puedo usar el baño- le pregunte a Shelby y ella asiente y me guía a este, y lo use lo mas rápido que pude y al salir, escuche mi nombre, y no pude seguir caminando…

NN POV

Mama por favor no empiezes- pidió la voz de Shelby desde la cocina

Es ella, no es asi- se escucha la voz de una mujer- Y respondeme Shelby, porque tengo derecho a saber si esa chica es mi nieta-

Sheila- dijo la voz de otro hombre

Que tu no quieres saberlo, Agustin- pregunto la voz de Sheila- Si esa chica es nuestra nieta- pregunto molesta

No necesito que Shelby responda si lo es o no- contesto la voz de Agustin- Es su vivo retrato- pauso- Te dije que se parecería a ti, cuando se la diste a Leroy y Hiram-

No se las di papa- recordó la voz de Shelby- Teniamos un contrato, ella jamás fue mia, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo-

Igualmente no pude conocer a mi primera nieta- se quejo Agustin

No estaba en mi poder permitírtelo- añadio Shelby- El contrato me obligaba a mantenerme alejada-

Hiram y Leroy quieran algo distinto- dijo la voz de otra mujer

Y que hubiéramos terminado en una pelea por su custodia, Rebecca- siguio Shelby- No gracias, además que ni tenia los medios ni menos aun el corazón para hacer eso- pauso- La unica forma de tener contacto con ella, que no involucrara consecuencias era que cumpliera 18 años o que ella me buscara-

Y ultimo tu lo provocaste solo unos meses antes de adoptar a Beth- añadio la voz de otro hombre

QUE- exclamo Agustin

Tenias que, cierto Andrew- se quejo Shelby

Es tu culpa por ocultárselos- se defendió Andrew- Es su nieta Shel, y tienen derecho a conocerla, siempre lo han querido y lo sabes- pauso- Pero por respeto a ti no lo han hecho-

Lo se- concedió Shelby y mira a sus padres- Y lamento habérselos ocultado, pero las cosas entre Rachel y yo no estan bien-

Porque- exigió saber Sheila

Mama, por favor- pidió Shelby- Eso nos concierne a ella y a mi solamente-

Entonces sino estan bien, como es que esta aquí- pregunto la voz confundida de Agustin

Porque Beth es la hija biológica de su mejor amiga- contesto Shelby- Y Noah y ella tienen una relación-

El padre biológico de Beth es el novio de tu hija- pregunto Rebecca sorprendida

Asi es- confirmo Shelby- Y les pido por favor que se calmen- pauso- Hay muchas cosas que no saben, y que tampoco tienen porque- y va a seguir

Oye- dijo la voz de un niño de pronto- Te pareces mucho a mi tia Shelby- añadio y todos abren los ojos sorprendidos- Porque- pregunto la voz del niño

No lo se- escucharon contestar la voz de Rachel y Shelby tiene tristeza en su rostro y mira a su madre

Dejala las cosas por la paz- le susurro

Que le hiciste a tu propia hija- susurro molesta Sheila- Como para que conteste de esa forma-

Sheila, es suficiente- susurro severo Agustin y mira a su hija- Hablaremos de esto despues-…

Rachel POV

Y el niño que me hablo, me sigue mirando, debe tener como unos 10 años, y es como que me analizara- Andy- llamo la voz de una niña, que se ve algo mas mayor, como de unos 13 o 14, pero no es muy alta- Dejala en paz- y el chico solo se encoge de hombros

Solo tengo curiosidad es todo- se defendió y la chica rola los ojos y mira a Rachel

Me disculpo por mi hermano-

Esta bien- asegure con una pequeña sonrisa- Sera mejor que vuelva donde Beth y Noah- añadi y me fui hacia el sector de la sala, pero antes de llegar

Espera- me llamo la chica y yo la miro- Cantas- me pregunto y la miro confundida- Es solo que me pareces familiar, y no porque tengas un parecido con la tia Shelby-

Si canto- conteste

En alguna competencia- pregunto curiosa y se que el niño también me observa

De niña, en Ohio hasta los 7- conteste- Y en otras partes del país cuando mis papas y yo nos encontrábamos con concursos-

Y ahora- me pregunto la chica

Soy la vocalista del club glee de William Mckenley High School, Nuevas Direcciones- conteste- Por-

Porque ahora se donde te he visto- añadio la chica y yo solo la miro- Cuando la tia Shelby aun era la coach de Adrenalina Vocal de la secundaria Carmel, se tuvo que quedar con nosotros porque fumigaron su departamento y estaba viendo un video de una chica cantando, y estoy segura que eres tu-

Don't Rain On My Parade- susurre

SI- exclamo la chica- Esa era la cancion- añadio emocionada- Eras tu-

Debi ser- conteste simplemente

Puedes cantar algo- me pregunto- Lo que sea- me pidió y yo estoy algo incomoda

Rach- me llamo la voz de Noah y lo miro y tiene a Beth en brazos- Sino quieres di que no- me dijo

No seria yo si me negara- le recordé y el sonríe

Cierto- concordo

Pero no se que cantar- añadi

Tengo varias de tus canciones en mi reproductor- me dijo y me lo extiende y miro las canciones y frunzo el seño- Aun no sabes- y lo miro y asiento y el mira a la chica tras de mi- Que cantante te gusta- le pregunto

Demi Lovato- contesto la chica y Noah me mira y se me ocurrió algo y busque la canción en el reproductor de Noah y sorprendentemente la tiene y sonrio

La tengo- le dije y la chica trae sus parlantes portátil para poder poner el reproductor, y como la tecnología permite que solo se oiga la pista del reproductor y no la voz de la cantante, puedo cantar la canción sin que la voz de Demi se escuche- La canción que voy a cantar, se la cante a Schue cuando me exigió ver mi talento para ver si entraba al club, despues de que Finn me delatara respecto a mi sueño- le conte a Noah

En serio- me pregunto y yo asiento- Porque la escogiste- me pregunto

Porque me gusta- conteste simplemente y el asiente y al chica nos avisa de que el reproductor y los parlantes estan listos y voy a empezar, cuando recordé algo y miro a dicha chica- Como te llamas- le pregunte, mientras ella, Noah con Beth en su regazo, y Andy, se sientan en la sala

Rania- contesto y yo le sonrio- Empieza- y yo asiento y tomo algo del piso para simular que es un micrófono y la música empieza…

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna, Just by my attitude.  
>I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, And change your point-of-view.<br>_  
><em>I just entered this brand new world, And I'm so open hearted.<br>I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
>I'm just getting started.<br>_  
><em>I'm over my head<br>And I know it, _

_I know it.  
>I'm doing my best<br>Not to show it, _

_to show it.  
>Whatever it takes to be,<br>What I was meant to be,  
>I'm gonna try.<em>

_Cause I'm living the dream  
>And I know it, <em>

_I know it  
>I'm trying my best<br>Not to blow it, _

_to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, _

_myself, _

_and time _

_(and time, and time, time...)_

I go where life takes me, But some days it makes me, Wanna change my direction.  
>Sometimes it gets lonely, But I know that it's only, A matter of my perception.<p>

I just entered this brand new world, And I'm so open hearted.  
>I know I got a long way to go but I'm-<p>

_I'm just getting started._

I'm over my head  
>And I know it,<p>

_I know it.  
>I'm doing my best<br>Not to show it, _

_to show it.  
>Whatever it takes to be,<br>What I was meant to be,  
>I'm gonna try.<br>_

_Cause I'm living the dream  
>And I know it, <em>

_I know it  
>I'm trying my best<br>Not to blow it, _

_to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, _

_myself, _

_and time_

_And baby, there's nothing like this moment._  
><em>To just be real and let the truth be spoken.<em>  
><em>Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken.<em>  
><em>Turn the light in my head into something golden.<em>  
><em>If I just try,<em>  
><em>More love.<em>  
><em>If I just try.<em>  
><em>More love.<em>  
><em>Then I'll find,<em>

_myself, _

_in time._

_I'm over my head_  
><em>And I know it,<em>

_I know it.  
>I'm doing my best<br>Not to show it, _

_to show it.  
>Whatever it takes to be,<br>What I was meant to be,  
>I'm gonna try.<em>

I'm over my head  
>And I know it,<p>

_I know it.  
>I'm doing my best<br>Not to show it, _

_to show it.  
>Whatever it takes to be,<br>What I was meant to be,  
>I'm gonna try.<br>_

_Cause I'm living the dream  
>And I know it, <em>

_I know it  
>I'm trying my best<br>Not to blow it, _

_to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, _

_myself, _

_and time_

_I'll find,_

_myself, _

_in time.  
>I know, <em>

_I'll find, _

_myself, _

_in time…_y escucho aplausos, y veo a toda la familia de Shelby, y se que me vieron y por supuesto escucharon y les doy una sonrisa de agradecimiento y miro a Noah que me sonríe, estuve todo el rato mirándolo a el, Beth, Raina y Andy durante la canción, que no vi al resto de la familia de Shelby llegar

WOW- exclamo Raina y la miro- Tienes una genial voz-

Gracias- le dije

Que opinas tu Beth- le pregunto Noah a la pequeña que me mira con unos enormes ojos fascinados, pero no dice nada- Dejaste perpleja a una niña de un año Rach- me dijo Noah divertido

Eso parece- concorde- Debo sentirme bien por ello o culpable- pregunte

Ni idea- me contesto Noah divertido

Ok- añadi simplemente

Bueno- añadio Noah- Ya es hora de que nos vayamos- y yo asiento y con eso nos empezamos a despedir…y me sentí algo mal con la familia de Shelby al no mostrar mejores modales, pero es que realmente no se como actuar con ellos, y según lo que escuche ni ellos mismo saben como actuar conmigo…finalmente nos fuimos- Estas bien- me pregunto Noah una vez estuvimos adentro de su auto y el lo enciende para calentarlo

No se como sentirme- conteste sinceramente- Creo que necesito procesar todo- pause y lo miro- Pero respecto a Beth, te aseguro que me encanto conocerla-

Lo note- me dijo sonriendo- Gracias por dejarme ser egoísta-

Me alegra por esa parte haberte dejado serlo- le asegure sonriendo y deje de mirarlo- Pero respecto a lo otro-

Indecisa- termino Noah por mi y asiento

Dejame meditarlo- le pedi

Lo hare- y con eso Noah puso en marcha el auto y nos fuimos hacia mi casa…

NN POV

Escucharla cantar- dijo Agustin Corcoran sentado en la mesa de comedor diario de la cocina de su hijo- Me hizo recordar cuando nos dabas tus conciertos- añadio y Shelby se sienta frente a el y lo ve sonreir- La luz que emanaba de ti al hacerlo, ella también la tiene-

Rachel sera la estrella que yo no logre ser- aseguro Shelby- Tiene mucho mas talento, y perseverancia y por sobretodo apoyo-

Raina quedo fascinada con ella- añadio Agustin y Shelby asiente- Podrian ser familia Shelby-

Papa-

Que sucedió contigo y tu hija- quizo saber de una vez por todas Agustin y Shelby lo mira triste

Lo arruine- confeso

Como- pregunto Agustin- Se sincera conmigo Shelly, soy tu padre, y no te juzgare-

Lo se- concedió Shelby- Pero te decepcionaras de mi- aseguro

Ha sucedido antes y lo hemos superado- le recordó Agustin y Shelby asiente- Somos humanos, hija y nos equivocamos- y le toma las manos- Dime- le pidió

Sabia que si me quedaba cerca de ella la querria para mi, papa- empezo Shelby- La vi en una competencia local hace dos años, Dios, papi, era verme a mi en el escenario, es tan talentosa, y es mi niña- pauso- Asi que idee un plan para atraerla hacia mi, use a Jessie St. James para hacerle llegar una cinta con mi voz, y algunas semanas despues- y sonríe- Estaba espiando a Adrenalina Vocal- y Agustin se rie- Reconocio mi voz, y cuando la vi parada frente a mi, me di cuenta de que ya no era la bebe que di en adopción y que realmente no estaba lista para ser su madre, y le dije que fue un error conocerla-

Shelby-

Lo se- siguio esta- Se que estuvo mal, pero fue lo que sentí al momento papa-

Ok- entendió el

Me había hecho tantas expectativas al respecto, y nada fue como me lo espere- siguio Shelby- Unos dias despues me llamo, y hablamos de nuevo y le explique que no soy su mama, porque hay muchas cosas que ella y yo no hemos vivido, me perdi tanto, y entendió asi que despues de cantar juntas, acordamos no tratarnos como extrañas- pauso- Y las regionales se llevaron a cabo y fue a buscarme, y me propuso que fuera parte de su club glee en su escuela, pero yo ya había tomado la decisión de dedicarme a tener una vida y no seguir rodeada de competencias, asi que la rechace le dije que quería una casa, un bebe, un perro- y niega con la cabeza- Y por ella misma me entere de que una de sus compañeras había tenido su bebe, una niñita, asi que fui al hospital y conoci a Beth, e hice el papeleo y adopte a la pequeña-

Despues de rechazar a tu propia hija- dijo negando con la cabeza Agustin

Eso no es todo, papa- siguio Shelby- Meses despues me la tope en el hospital, y supe que adopte a la hija de su mejor amiga, y que ella siempre ha considerado a Beth su ahijada por lo mismo, y todo el tiempo en su mirada había dolor, pero mas que nada, odio, y asi me lo dijo- pauso- Y este año, termine trabajando en su secundaria y mi primera clase fue a ella misma, y su cara durante toda la lección, fue de dolor, y al terminar esta, salió corriendo de la sala, y lo del club que forme empeoraron las cosas entre nosotras, y mas aun cuando se entero de que trate de intervenir en su vida privada-

No tienes derecho a ello-

Lo se- concordo Shelby- Pero la oi hablar de lencería de encaje, y es una niña, papa- y Agustin niega con la cabeza- Pero eso no fue lo peor que oi, papa-

Que fue- pregunto este

Despues de que se fue molesta del hospital cuando la vi, tuvo un accidente que casi la mata- contesto Shelby y Agustin abre mucho los ojos- Me odie a mi misma despues de saber eso, porque no estuve ahí, y eso la hizo detestarme mas-

Cree que no te importa- entendió Agustin- Y le has dado toda las razones para asi creerlo- y Shelby asiente

La ultima vez que hablamos- siguio- Trate de pedirle una oportunidad para enmendar lo que he hecho, y me dijo que debo ganármela, porque se canso de esperar por algo de amor de mi parte, y sobretodo de sufrir por mis errores, que si quiero ser parte de su vida debo demostrarlo, y tener claro que ya ella no tendrá expectativas o que esperara por ello, ni por mi, porque su vida sigue-

Es madura- entendió Agustin

Y muy inteligente también- añadio Shelby- Papa si la hubieras visto callar a un profesor en un par de minutos, estarías con la boca abierta, y como lo hace conmigo- pauso- Rachel sabe muy bien cuando tiene la verdad de su parte, sabe leer a las personas muy bien también y tiene un enorme corazón-

Entonces que haras- le pregunto Agustin- Se ve que es una chica decidida en lo que respecta a ti, porque note su forma de interactuar contigo hoy- y Shelby asiente

Lo se, y creeme papa, ya lo arruine lo suficiente- y Agustin asiente- Y no pienso seguir haciéndolo- aseguro y su papa le sonríe…

Rachel POV

Despues de llegar a casa, decidi subir a mi habitación a pensar, y Noah entendiendo que lo necesito me dejo sola, y se fue a jugar video juegos con Sam y Rory, y desde entonces estoy sentada junto a mi ventana, mirando por esta sumida en mis pensamientos

Cariño- me llamo mi papa y lo miro y se acerca- Nos tienes preocupados a tu papi y a mi- me dijo sentándose a mis pies- Llevas dos horas aquí arriba y no has dicho palabra, y Noah nos dijo que solo querías estar sola- pauso- Paso algo muy malo en casa del hermano de Shelby-

No- le conteste

Entonces- me pregunto

Es solo que necesitaba pensar- conteste mirándome los pies

En que, cariño- me pregunto aun en tono preocupado y lo miro

En la familia que pude tener si Shelby no hubiera sido egoísta hace 18 años o hace dos- conteste

Oh- musito mi papa

Escuche una conversación entre ella, sus padres, hermano y cuñada- segui- Y sus padres se oian molestos con ella por no poder conocerme, y su cuñada, creo, Rebecca es su nombre-

Es su cuñada- me confirmo mi papa y lo miro confundida- Andrew, el hermano de Shelby, es dos años mayor que ella, y cuando la conocimos una chica llamada Rebecca era su novia, asi que supongo que es la misma-

Ya veo- entendí- Bueno, ella menciono el ofrecimiento que ustedes le hicieron y ella le recordó porque lo rechazo, no quería atarse a mi porque sabia que eso le traería problemas legales, y no podía ni económicamente y ni tenia el corazón para hacerles algo asi-

Entiendo- dijo mi papa- Y tuvo razón en pensarlo-

Hubieran tu y papi peleado por mi con ella- pregunte y el asiente

Siempre- me aseguro- Eras y eres nuestro máximo sueño hecho realidad, pequeña, y luchamos demasiado por tenerte en nuestras vidas, y pagamos también, y si bien se puede ver como que hicimos una inversión y de cierta forma la hicimos- y yo asiento- Fue por amor, y por lo mismo tu papi y yo moveríamos cielo, mar, tierra, y hasta las mismas estrellas con tal de jamás perderte- y sonrio- Y siempre tuvimos ese miedo, sobretodo de que también nos rechazaras al crecer-

Bobo- le dije- Tu y papi me han bañado de amor y comprensión siempre, jamás podria rechazarlos- asegure

Lo sabemos- me dijo mi papa- Pero también se que te hizo falta una figura materna-

Una parte de mi siempre deseo y ha deseado poder tenerla junto a mi lado- confese- Pero no en reemplazo de ninguno de ustedes- y me le acerco y le tomo las manos- Papi y tu, me han dado y enseñado tanto, que estoy segura que jamás sere capaz de retribuirles todo-

Una sonrisa cada mañana, lo hace- me dijo y le sonrio

Y además, papa, soy muy afortunada- segui- Porque papi y tu siempre fueron con la verdad respecto a todo lo relacionado conmigo y las cosas de la vida-

Lo de la menstruación fue muy incomodo- añadio mi papa y yo me rio

Sobretodo para ti- le dije y el asiente- Pero me lo explicaron, y entre los tres buscamos lo que mas me acomodara, en todo siempre los tres hemos las cosas juntos, hemos aprendido juntos- y el asiente- Por eso se que siempre les podre decir lo que sea, y ambos estarán ahí para mi o para guardarlo como secreto o para darme un consejo-

Eso incluye tu vida sexual- pregunto la voz de mi papi y lo miramos y yo rolo los ojos

No detalles papi, no seas pervertido- le dije y el solo se rie y se acerca a nosotros- Ambos saben muy bien como me he sentido respecto a Shelby, porque con ambos he sido sincera respecto a todo lo que ha sucedido con ella- y ambos asienten- Y por lo mismo saben lo ultimo que le dije- pause- Y si bien una parte de mi quiere flaquear, no lo hare- asegure

Eres fuerte cariño- me aseguro mi papa

Lo se- asegure- Los amo a ambos, y lamento preocuparlos- añadi

Tambien te amamos cariño- me aseguro mi papi

Y siempre, aunque nada malo ocurra, nos preocuparemos- me aseguro mi papa

Tambien se eso- les dije sonriéndoles

Bien, vamos abajo- propuso mi papi y mi papa asiente

Denme unos minutos- les pedi y ambos asienten y me dan beso en la frente cada uno y me dejaron sola y me levanto de mi lugar junto a la ventana y me meti al baño a lavarme la cara para refrescarme y al secármela con la toalla me quedo mirando mi reflejo en el espejo- A pesar de todo lo que he vivido con Shelby, y como ha dolido, soy afortunada- y sonrio- Todas las personas que amo, me aman de vuelta- pause- Al final de este año tengo mucho porque estar agradecida- y me asentí a mi misma y deje la toalla colgada y sali de mi baño justo a tiempo para toparme con Noah que viene entrando a mi habitación

Estas bien- me pregunto y yo le salte a los brazos y el me abraza

Lo estoy- conteste segura- Siento haberte preocupado-

Esta bien- me aseguro sonriendo

Vamos abajo con los demas- le dije y el asiente, pero ambos seguimos en el mismo lugar- Quieres besarme- le pregunte sonriendo

No tienes idea- susurro el y atrapa mis labios con los suyos…

NN POV

Despues de una buena sesión de besos, Rachel y Puck bajaron a reunirse con el resto de su familia a la sala, y la navidad se fue…

Y si bien los Puckerman debian volver a su casa el dia lunes, decidieron ir por mas ropa y otras cosas y mejor quedarse toda la semana en casa de los Berry, finalmente iran con ellos el sábado en la mañana a casa de los Salaman a pasar la víspera de año nuevo con ellos…

Asi que el dia viernes 30, todos dejan las cosas listas para solo tomar lo esencial e ir donde los Salaman…

Estas segura que no molestaremos en casa de los Salaman- pregunto Rory preocupado, mientras los cuatro adolescentes y Sarah estan en la cocina, Rachel y Puck estan limpiándola

Por supuesto que no- le aseguro Rachel secando los platos que Puck esta lavando- Saben desde mi cumpleaños que ustedes iran-

Ademas que según me dijeron ellos antes si eres amigo de los Berry, eres amigo de ellos- añadio Puck- Solo tengan cuidado con Juni- añadio divertido

Juni es muy simpatica y divertida- dijo Sarah- Porque les adviertes de que tengan cuidado- pregunto confundida

Porque Juni sera asi con los niños- contesto Rachel- Pero con los mas grandes, es algo severa- pauso- Sobretodo cuando se trata de personas que hacen ciertas preguntas que no les incumben o dicen algo fuera de lugar, o simplemente no le agradan y punto-

Entonces es mejor no hacer preguntas- entendió Sam y Rachel y Puck asienten- Y por ningún motivo ser desubicado- y ellos vuelven a asentir

A veces es mejor no decir nada- añadio Puck

Creo que exageran- les dijo Sarah

Sobre que- pregunto Leroy entrando a la cocina y Sarah le cuenta lo que les dijeron Puck y Rachel de Juni- No exageran- aseguro y Sarah lo mira sorprendida y Leroy se rie- Juni puede ser muy simpatica y divertida con los niños en especial, y es porque tiene una paciencia de oro, sino pregunta como se portaban Jan y Rachel, o los mismos mellizos- pauso- Pero para ella ellos estan en otro nivel y por ello no los espanta- pauso- Pero, Juni puede dar mucho miedo si quiere- aseguro

Como- pregunto Sarah

Como cuando le dijo a una mujer que era una entrometida y que se notaba que no le habían enseñado modales de pequeña- contesto Rachel- Y todo porque pregunto cuanto les había costado un jarron que hay en casa de los Salaman- y Leroy se rie, mientras los chicos miran a Rachel sorprendidos

Recuerdo la cara de esa mujer- añadio Leroy- Y como se quejo con Sabrina, diciéndole que como le permitia a la servidumbre tratar asi a sus invitados-

Y ahí las cosas se pusieron peor- siguio Rachel- Porque para Sabrina, Juni es su mama, finalmente despues de la muerte de su mama, fue Juni la que la cuido-

Entonces lleva mucho con ellos- entendió Puck y Rachel asiente

Juni es miembro de la familia- siguio Leroy- Es solo que no le gusta no hacer nada, y por ello es que es la ama de llaves-

Cuantos años tiene- pregunto Rory- Porque si bien se ve mayor, no tan mayor-

Que bueno que nos preguntas eso a nosotros y no a ella- le dijo Rachel- Porque a las mujeres los hombres no deben preguntarles la edad, a menos que sean intimos-

Juni, lo dice- pregunto Sarah

Es una regla universal- contesto Rachel simplemente

Tiene 55- contesto Leroy

Es joven- añadio Sam y Leroy asiente- Y que paso finalmente con la mujer- pregunto curioso

Sabrina fue la que finalmente la corrió de la casa y le exigió que jamás volviera- contesto Leroy y mira a Puck- Como es que sabes que Juni da miedo-

La vi enojarse con uno de los hombres que trajo la comida para el cumpleaños de Rach- contesto Puck- Jan y yo estábamos con ella, y el sujeto se quejo por la cantidad de cajas que eran, y su cara, que estaba toda sonriente, en un segundo cambio a seriedad y le dijo que la gente no le pagaba para que el se quejara de la cantidad de cajas o cosas que debía cargar, sino que para que cumpliera su trabajo, y que sino le gustaba este que renunciara, pero no fue lo que dijo lo impactante, sino que su cara y la severidad en sus palabras-

Que dijo el hombre- pregunto Rory curioso

Se disculpo, y su jefe también- contesto Puck- Y por cierto Jan estaba de lo mas divertido con la escena-

Esta acostumbrado- le dijo Rachel simplemente

Entonces Juni es de temer- entendió Sarah finalmente y todos asienten- Me alegra ser pequeña- dijo feliz haciéndolos reir…

Finalmente a la mañana siguiente se van a casa de los Salaman, y al entrar a esta son recibidos por Juni y Rachel la abraza al verla, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer- Te quiero mucho - le susurro y luego la mira y Juni le sonríe

Yo también la quiero mucho señorita Ray- le dijo y mira a los demas- Bienvenidos- les dijo y todos asienten- Les enseñare a los que no saben de sus habitaciones donde se quedaran, pero por favor síganme todos- pidió y todos asienten nuevamente y la siguen como pidió y notan que las habitaciones estan marcadas con nombres- Señorita Ray, el señor Non se quedara con usted- pregunto

Asi es- contesto Rachel

Ok- y llega a la habitación en que Rachel se queda y le abre la puerta y Rachel entra y Juni mira a Puck- Entre señor Non- le dijo

Gracias Juni- le dijo el sonriéndole y entra tras Rachel

Nada extraño- ordeno de pronto y los chicos la miran confundidos- No se hagan los que no saben de que hablo- añadio

Oh- musito Rachel

No se preocupe Junita- le dijo Puck y levanta las manos- Nada extraño, lo prometo-

Bien- dijo y les cerro la puerta, y le muestra a los demas donde se quedaran, mientras Rachel y Puck se miran divertidos

Juni dijo nada extraño- le dijo Rachel y Puck asiente- Eso excluye el que nos besemos- pregunto y Puck la toma de la cintura y la atrae a el

No- susurro y procede a hacerlo…y Juni hace entrar a Sam y a Rory a la habitación donde se quedaran, son los últimos que le quedan

Esta habitación al igual que las otras tiene su propio pequeño baño- informo Juni

Gracias- le dijo Sam y ella asiente y se va a ir

Señora- llamo Rory y Sam se tensa y ella lo mira- Lamento molestar, pero sino es mucha molestia, nos podria dar un recorrido por la casa, porque a diferencia de nuestros amigos no estamos familiarizados con ella- pregunto

Estoy ocupada- contesto Juni mirándolos fijamente

Oh- musito Rory decepcionado y Juni le sonrie

Pero pueden ustedes mismos recorrer la casa para familiarizarse con ella antes de la fiesta de esta noche, para que asi no se metan en problemas- añadio- Pero no rompan nada- ordeno y ambos asienten y con eso sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella y Sam deja salir un suspiro

Crei que nos mataria- susurro y mira a Rory- En que estabas pensando- le pregunto confundido

En que no me quiero perder y no quiero depender toda la noche de Rachel, Puck o los Berry para encontrar el baño- contesto Rory simplemente- Ademas de que entendí según lo que hablamos ayer es que debes ser respetuoso, cortez y ubicado, y con eso ella jamás te tratara mal o se enojara-

Cierto- concordo Sam- Vamos a recorrer la casa, entonces- pregunto y Rory asiente y ambos chicos salen de la habitación y recorren la casa, hasta que llegan a la sala- Wow- exclamo en un susurro

Yeah- susurro Rory

Es enorme- susurro Sam, ambos miran la televisión que hay en la sala

Tengan cuidado- dijo una voz femenina de pronto y ambos se dan vuelta para ver a una chica, que los deja a ambos con la boca abierta por su belleza, es de tez clara, llega a parecer leche de lo clara que es, con una cabellera rubia larga y lacia, una altura como la de Santana y curvas como esta también, y unos ojos azules que parecen querer hipnotizarte- Si Juni los escucha hacer tal comentario se meterán en problemas- añadio divertida

Aha- murmuro Rory asintiendo y Sam también lo hace a su lado, ambos embobados por la chica, que les sonríe

Soy Emily Richards- se presento la chica- Y ustedes-

Hermosa- contesto Rory y Emily sube las cejas divertida- Lo siento, Rory Flanagan- y ella mira a Sam

Sam Evans- se presento el y frunce el seño- Tu nombre me suena familiar- añadio

En serio- pregunto Emily y Sam asiente y abre mucho los ojos

Eres la novia de Jan- pregunto y ella asiente- Wow- exclamo y Rory tiene los ojos muy abiertos

Entiendo la sorpresa- les dijo Emily- Una chica de tez clara como yo, con un chico de tez afroamericana como el- pauso- Para la sociedad somos como el agua y el aceite, pero eso es lo que hace esta época en la que vivimos tan excepcional, nuestras diferencias ahora nos unen mas que nos separan-

Cierto- concordo Sam- Pero igual debe ser difícil para ustedes escuchar las criticas a su relacion-

No lo es- aseguro Emily- Estoy enamorada de James, y ninguna opinión mas que la de el y la mia importan en nuestra relacion- pauso- No me hago mala sangre escuchando o leyendo a gente ignorante- pauso- Ademas que James vale mil veces mas que cualquier chico de mi mismo color de piel, saben de lo talentoso que es- pregunto

Nos conto que es Quarterback del equipo de football en la UCLA- contesto Rory y Emily asiente

Y no esta ahí porque Reagan o Sabrina influenciaran para que ello ocurriera- siguio ella- Lo logro gracias a su propio talento y esfuerzo, de hecho lo becaron cuando entro a la UCLA- les conto- Pero lo rechazo porque su familia tiene el dinero para pagar sus estudios y habiendo otras que no, no consideraba justo quedarse con una beca que alguien mas realmente necesitaba-

Es una buena persona- entendió Rory y Emily sonríe

Lo es- aseguro- Ustedes son amigos de Rach, cierto- pregunto cambiando el tema y ambos chicos asienten- Bueno me alegra conocerlos- añadio sonriendo

Lo mismo- le dijo Sam y Rory asiente

EMILY- llamo la voz de James de pronto

Los dejo- añadio Emily- Y en serio cuidado con los comentarios- les advirtió divertida y ambos asienten y ella se va

Que linda- le dijo Rory a Sam y este asiente y mejor siguen recorriendo la casa, y Emily llega donde su novio al inicio de la escalera, el que le sonrie

Donde estabas- le pregunto

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y vi dos chicos no conocidos y me presente con ellos- contesto Emily

Sam y Rory- pregunto James y Emily asiente- Ok- y le toma la mano- Ven- añadio y la lleva a su habitación donde Rachel aparece saltándole encima a Emily que se rie, mientras Puck y James solo las miran

Estas mas linda que la ultima vez que te vi- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Tu igual- le dijo Emily sonriendo- Y esa sonrisa te queda muy bien, a quien debo culpar por ella- pregunto divertida

No toda- contesto Rachel- Pero gran parte de ella- aseguro y mira a Puck- El es Noah Puckerman, mi novio-

Mucho gusto- saludo este a la rubia extendiendo su mano y ella se la toma

El gusto es mio Noah- le dijo Emily y se sueltan y se ve confundida- O Puck, según me dijo James- añadio

Puck- contesto este y Emily asiente- Pero dime Noah cuando los torbellinos de los mellizos anden cerca, porque no quiero ser confundido con un hada- añadio y Emily se rie

Ok- entendió divertida y mira a Rachel- Le dijiste lo de tus alas de angel- y Rachel asiente- Eso fue muy divertido- añadio

No para mi espalda- refuto Rachel haciendo puchero y Emily se rie y abraza a la chica y le susurra algo al oído- Oh- musito y mira a Emily la que le sonríe- Ni había recordado eso-

Pues me alegra recordártelo- le aseguro Emily y suelta a la chica- Por cierto conoci a sus dos amigos, Rory y Sam- y mira a su novio- Estaban sorprendidos por lo blanca que soy- añadio divertida

No te lo esperabas- le pregunto James con las cejas levantadas

Por supuesto que si- contesto Emily- Es solo que a veces es algo molesto-

Dijeron algo que te molestara- le pregunto Puck y Emily niega con la cabeza y sonríe

Estaban demasiado embobados con mi belleza como para hacer algun comentario coherente- conto divertida

Pero por supuesto tu les dijiste algo al respecto- añadio James y Emily asiente

Por supuesto- confirmo- Las cosas claras conservan la amistad, y si son amigos de Rach, es inevitable que se vuelvan nuestros amigos, asi que por supuesto que debía decir algo- añadio

Hace cuanto se conocen ustedes dos- pregunto Puck curioso y Emily lo mira

Desde que James llego a vivir con los Salaman- contesto- Cuando se mudaron a L.A lo pusieron en mi misma escuela, y nos hicimos amigos, y lo hemos sido desde entonces-

Y aunque nos mudaramos aquí, seguimos en contacto- añadio James y Emily asiente- Y nos reencontramos en la UCLA-

Y llevan solo saliendo 6 meses- añadio Puck

Oficialmente- conto Emily- Porque extraoficial un año- informo- Cuando me reencontré con James tenia novio, con el cual si bien termine cuatro meses despues, James es tan odiosamente correcto que se espero hasta inicios de este año para invitarme a salir, y todo era coqueteo y salidas, hasta que hace seis meses por fin lo hicimos oficial-

No es que sea odiosamente correcto- se defendió James- Es que quería estar seguro de que lo que sentíamos era mas que amistad- y Emily rola los ojos y mira a Puck

Siempre me gusto- confeso la chica- Pero el era muy ciego para verlo- añadio exasperada- E incluso durante la secundaria el muy tonto salió con una de mis amigas, Dana, y se mudo para aca y hasta ahí quedo mi posibilidad de salir con el-

No lo sabia- le recordó James a Emily- Si no sabes muy que hubiera hecho algo al respecto- añadio- Siempre pensé que me veias solo como tu amigo, además que tu también saliste con uno de mis amigos- le recordó

Cierto- concordo Emily

Asi que eran igual de idiotas que nosotros- dijo Rachel mirando a su novio, el que se rie- Y esa es la razón por la que no golpee a James al saber que era Emily, porque sabia desde hace mucho lo que el sentía por ella- y mira a su amigo- Y la razón por la cual también Sabrina no debe haber hecho mucho escandolo al respecto tampoco-

Por suerte siempre le he caído bien a Sabrina- añadio Emily

Correccion- intervino James- Te adora- añadio y Emily sonríe

Y- siguio la chica- Siempre supo, a diferencia de su hijo, que yo sentía algo por el-

Las madres siempre saben mas que uno- añadio Puck y James asiente- Y tu familia esta aquí también- le pregunto cambiando de tema a Emily

Asi es- confirmo la chica- Mis padres y mis dos hermanas, Eloise de 15 y Eliza de 17, las conoceras en la fiesta-

Y a alguien mas, que es muy importante dentro de la familia Salaman que aun no has tenido la oportunidad de conocer- añadio divertido James y Puck lo mira confundido- Molcho-

Molcho- repitió Puck confundido y James asienten y Puck mira a su novia que tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Quien es este Molcho, y asi se llama- pregunto cada vez mas confundido

Ese no es su nombre Noah, se llama Moises Holanses- le conto la chica- Molcho es como le decimos de cariño-

Y quien es- pregunto Puck

El esposo de Juni- contesto James y Puck abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa- Sabia que pondrías esa cara- añadio divertido y la puerta de la habitación suena- Pasa Juni- llamo el chico y esta aparece- Paso algo-

La señora Emiliana esta buscando a la señorita Ems- contesto Juni y Emily asiente entendiendo y le da un beso a James y les dice a Rachel y Puck que los vera en la fiesta y sale de la habitación y Juni se va a ir cuando Rachel le pide que se quede- Si, señorita- pregunto

Le contamos a Noah de Molcho- contesto Rachel y Juni sonríe y mira a Puck

Debe estar sorprendido de que una mujer vieja como yo tenga esposo- dijo esta seria y Puck niega con la cabeza- Ah, no-

Nop- aseguro Puck- Es solo que jamás he visto su anillo de bodas en su mano, y jamás se me paso por la cabeza preguntar si era casada-

Ya veo- entendió Juni y se mete su mano bajo su delantal y una cadena queda visible y de esta cuelga una bella sortija dorada- Ni mi Molcho, ni yo usamos nuestra sortija en la mano- conto y Puck la mira confundido- Porque trabajamos y los anillos son receptores de bacterias en las manos-

Oh- musito Puck entendiendo- Jamas lo pensé- añadio- Bueno, me encantara conocer al hombre que se robo tu corazón Junita- le dijo divertido y Juni le sonríe negando con la cabeza y finalmente se despide porque debe volver a sus cosas, y Puck y Rachel también dejan a James y vuelven a su habitación- Porque no conoci a Molcho en tu cumpleaños- le pregunto Puck a su novia una vez llegaron a esta

Porque Molcho jamás esta aquí las dos primeras semanas de diciembre- contesto Rachel y Puck la mira confundido- Tiene familia en Carolina del Norte y siempre se va haya, asi que estaba de viaje-

Oh- entendió Puck- Y en que trabaja- pregunto

Antes de contestar eso, debería contarte algo antes- contesto Rachel y se sienta junto a su novio en la cama- La familia de Sabrina siempre fue una familia acomodada, y cuando ella tenia 15 años, Molcho y Juni llegaron a trabajar con su familia, el como chofer y ella como cocinera, y se encariñaron mucho con los padres y Sabrina, asi que eran parte de la familia mas que del servicio- pauso- Pero cuando Sab tenia 18 años sus padres fallecieron y una tia de ella se iba a ser cargo de la herencia que le dejaron sus padres, pero Sab peleo legalmente, porque no le agradaba esta tia, y fue asi que conoció a mi papa, el estaba haciendo una pasantía en la firma donde Sab fue a pedir asesoría, y le ayudaron a ella quedar a cargo de la herencia, y por supuesto Sab le pidió a Juni y a Molcho que se quedaran con ella- pauso- Un par de años despues en un show de talentos de la universidad en la que estudiaba se reencontró con mi papa, que ya estaba de pareja de mi papi, y le presentaron a Reagan que había ido como invitado al show, y ellos lo habían acompañado, y empezaron a salir, y tres años despues se casaron-

Ok-

Aun no termino- siguio Rachel- Cuando se casaron, por supuesto Reagan quería vivir con su esposa, pero Sab no quería perder ni a Juni, ni a Molcho, asi que les pidieron que se vinieran a vivir con ellos, y ellos aceptaron, pero solo si los dejaban trabajando, asi que Juni se volvio su ama de llaves y Molcho el chofer de Sabrina-

Entonces Molcho es el chofer de Sabrina- entendió Puck

Nop- corrigio Rachel- Lo fue por un tiempo, pero le encontraron una enfermedad y le prohibieron seguir manejando, asi que se volvio el jardinero- y le toma la mano a Puck y lo lleva a la ventana que hay en la habitación y le muestra afuera- Ahora hay algo de nieve, pero Molcho se encarga de la mantención del jardín- pauso- Ademas hace arreglos florales para las fiestas-

Ya veo- entendió Puck y se ve confundido por algo que ve, pues esta la piscina, que por ahora esta cubierta por un manto plástico, pero mas alla de esta se ve una casa, de dos pisos- Y esa casa- y Rachel sonrie

Es la casa de Juni y Molcho- contesto la chica

No viven en esta casa- pregunto Puck sorprendido

Nop- contesto Rachel- Les gusta su privacidad, asi que cuando Reagan compro este terreno para edificar la casa para el y Sab, se aseguro de que también Molcho y Juni tuvieran su propia casa, y como ellos la querian-

Has ido alguna vez- pregunto Puck curioso y Rachel se rie

Por supuesto- contesto divertida- Juni tiene una habitación de huéspedes amueblada, y con juguetes- añadio- De hecho hay veces que se lleva a los mellizos con ella a su casa, sobretodo cuando Sab y Reagan salen a fiestas o de viaje- pauso- Aunque en la casa de Los Angeles, vivian todos en una misma casa-

Ya veo- entendió Puck- Y no tienen hijos- pregunto Puck y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Porque-

No pudieron- contesto triste la chica- E iban a adoptar según se, pero Juni se enfermo de algo cuando iban a hacerlo, asi que finalmente desistieron, pero ninguno de los esta infeliz por ello, porque aman a Sab como si fuera su hija, y a los mellizos y a Jan como sus nietos, y a mi también me ven como una nieta, además que la familia no la hace completamente la sangre, sino que el corazón-

Cierto- concordo Puck- Ya quiero conocer a Molcho- y Rachel le sonríe- Ademas que el arreglo de flores que esta desde tu cumpleaños en una esquina de tu habitación debió haberlo hecho el, cierto-

Cierto- confirmo la chica sonriendo, recordando un bello arreglo con 18 flores de color rosa- Son flores reales que el mismo Molcho planta y despues les hace un extraño proceso para que duren como las artificiales- le conto

Genial- y Rachel asiente, despues conversan de otras cosas, hasta que deben ir a almorzar, y luego en la tarde juegan con los mellizos, Sarah, Sam y Rory en el salón de videojuegos de la casa, y Juni les avisa que deben prepararse para la fiesta…

Por ello a las 9 de la noche, ambos entran al salón de eventos, donde ya hay mesas arregladas para la ocasión y los invitados de los Salaman llegaron, y la fiesta es una especie de gala, por lo que todos los hombres estan de esmoquin y las chicas con vestidos de fiesta, y Rachel le presenta a Puck a algunas personas que ella conoce, y el chico empieza a actuar algo extraño, por lo que Rachel lo mueve a un lado

Esta todo bien, Noah- le pregunto preocupada y el la mira incomodo- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- le recordó

Lo se- concedió el- Es solo que me siento algo fuera de lugar-

A que te refieres- le pregunto confundida y el se pasa la mano por su mohicano y Rachel le sonríe- Es por tu cabello- le pregunto

Algo por el, y porque aquí toda la gente se ve muy de alcurnia- confeso Puck incomodo- Y siento como que no pertenezco aqui- y Rachel lo abraza

Tu mohicano no es problema alguno- le aseguro y el la mira levantando las cejas, porque no le cree- Si hubiera sido problema, tu mama te hubiera dicho algo cuando se entero que la fiesta era formal, no lo crees- y Puck asiente concordando- Ves, además que te ves muy guapo con el, y si te hubieran pedido que te lo quitaras habría discutido al respecto- aseguro- Y me conoces muy bien como para saber que nadie me hubiera ganado esa discusión- y Puck se rie- Y si bien la fiesta es formal, tu conoces como es Sabrina, y todos los amigos que ella y Reagan si bien tienen dinero, no son conservadores, asi que te aseguro que nadie durara con la corbata- aseguro- Asi que no tienes nada de que preocuparte-

Ok- concedió Puck- Lamento ser tan inseguro respecto a esto, pero no estoy acostumbrado a tanta formalidad-

Lo se- le aseguro Rachel- Pero aquí Noah, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ademas que perteneces aqui-

Ok- concedió este de nuevo y ve entrar a Juni con un hombre de su brazo y abre mucho los ojos al ver lo distinta que se ve y Rachel capta lo que mira y sonríe al ver a Juni- Se ve super distinta-

Asi es- concordo Rachel- Ven a que conozcas a Molcho- y le toma la mano y lo lleva junto a la pareja y al llegar a estos Rachel abraza a Juni y luego mira al hombre que le abre sus brazos e igual que una niña pequeña Rachel lo abraza- Te extrañe para mi cumpleaños, Molcho- le dijo haciendo puchero y Molcho se rie

Pero te gusto mi regalo- le pregunto en su voz de hombre mayor y Rachel lo mira y asiente

Me encanto- aseguro y lo suelta- Y quiero presentarte a alguien- y le toma la mano a Puck de vuelta- El es mi novio, Noah Puckerman-

Mucho gusto señor- le dijo Puck y el hombre lo mira atentamente y sonríe

Mi Juni me hablo de usted señor Puckerman- le dijo Molcho y mira a su mujer que le sonríe y vuelve a mirar al chico- Y le tiene estima, y entiendo porque-

Yo no- le dijo Puck confundido y Molcho se rie y Juni sonríe y mira a Rachel

Señorita Ray, puede venir conmigo un momento- le pidió y la chica la mira confundida, pero asiente y se va con ella, dejando a Puck, que la mira alejarse preocupado, pues fue abandonado con Molcho

Quita la cara de asustado muchacho- le dijo Molcho y Puck lo mira- Interesante cabello- y Puck se pasa la mano por el pelo- Pero sorprendentemente queda bien-

Yeah- musito Puck incomodo

No muerdo- añadio Molcho

Espero- añadio Puck y Molcho se rie- Porque Juni se llevo a Rachel- pregunto

Porque la razón por la cual mi Juni le tiene estima tiene que ver con Rachel- contesto Molcho y Puck solo lo mira- Con como ella te mira y tu la miras a ella-

Oh- musito Puck

Mi Juni, tiene un extraño, pero conveniente don de ver en los ojos de las personas las intenciones de estas- siguio Molcho- Y es por ello que o le agradas o no, porque si ve que tienes malas intenciones, sobretodo que puedan afectar a aquellos que ama, te odiara-

Ya veo- entendió Puck- Entonces vio en mis ojos que…-

Eres un chico al que le es fácil meterse en problemas, pero que tiene un gran corazón, que no cree que se merece ser feliz- termino Molcho por el y Puck abre mucho los ojos sorprendido

Wow- exclamo

Y además que estas enamorado de Rachel- añadio Molcho

Lo estoy- confirmo Puck- Y ella lo sabe-

Me alegra- le dijo Molcho sonriéndole- Siendo asi, te advierto que si la lastimas, tendras muchas personas que te querrán ver enterrado miles de pies bajo tierra- y Puck asiente

Lo se- confirmo- Y no tengo intenciones de lastimarla o perderla- y Molcho sonríe

Bien- dijo- Y por cierto, vi el anillo del que mi niña Sabrina no ha parado de hablar- añadio y Puck se rie y niega con la cabeza, desde el dia en el parque en que su mama vio el anillo de su madre en el dedo de Rachel, al igual que esta creyo que ambos chicos se iban a casar, y los papas de Rachel se pusieron palidos, porque una cosa es bromear, o planear para el futuro, no cercano, una boda, pero no la quieren tan luego, asi que Rachel y el tuvieron que explicar que significa el anillo para ambos, lo que dejo a todos tranquilos, aunque claro la siguiente de enterarse de todo fue Sabrina, y la locura empezo

Debes acostumbrarte- añadio Molcho diverido

Tengo que, no- dijo divertido Puck y Molcho asiente y alguien aparece abrazandolo por atrás y el sonríe y mira a la persona

Papo- dijo divertida no otra que Sabrina- Ya conociste al super exquisito novio de Ray- y Molcho asiente- Y que te parece- pregunto

Se ve que es un buen muchacho- contesto Molcho- Y mientras no le haga nada malo a Rachel, seguire pensando lo mismo- añadio mirando a Puck, el que asiente entendiendo la doble repetición de advertencia

No le hara nada a Ray, papo- aseguro Sabrina y mira a Puck sonriendo malvadamente- Mi Ray lo tiene agarrado de las pelotas- y Molcho se rie, mientras Puck tiene la boca abierta

HEY- se quejo finalmente el chico y Sabrina se rie

No es algo malo Noah- dijo de pronto apareciendo Reagan- No lo crees asi Molcho- pregunto y Molcho sonríe

No lo es- aseguro este- Cuando estas enamorado, haces lo que sea por la otra persona, y sabes que es de verdad, cuando ella o el, es lo primero en la que piensas en la mañana y la o el ultimo que piensas en la noche- añadio sonriéndole a Puck- Y si eso significa que me tienen agarrado de las pelotas como también mi niña lo expresa- pauso- Que asi sea-

Brindo por eso- añadio Reagan tomando una copa y bebiendo de esta

Buscas cualquier excusa para beber, cariño- le dijo divertida Sabrina y Reagan solo le sonríe

Por eso me amas-

Cierto- concordo ella dandole un pequeño beso en los labios y se va con los demas invitados y Reagan mira a Puck

Si ellas te aman, y tu las amas, el resto es convivencia- añadio- Y al final ambas partes en una relacion se vuelven estúpidas el uno por el otro cuando hay amor, asi te das cuentas que lo hay finalmente-

Lo que si- siguio Molcho- Si bien esta conversación esta muy positiva, se esta volviendo algo emocional para mi gusto- añadio

Afeminada, querras decir- añadio Reagan y Molcho asiente

Por fin- exclamo Puck y Reagan y Molcho lo miran- Entre tanta mujer en mi vida, necesito masculinidad- explico y ambos hombres se rien y conversan con el chico

Parece que ya Noah, no se siente incomodo- le dijo Rachel sonriendo a Deborah, la que también sonríe al ver a su hijo conversando animadamente

Asi veo, y me alegra- dijo- Este año ha sido bueno para el, y debe terminar igual-

Concuerdo- le dijo Rachel- Pero hay muchos años mas buenos por venir- aseguro

Realmente lo crees- le pregunto Deborah y Rachel le muestra el anillo

Es una promesa a mantener- contesto la chica sonriendo y Deborah sonríe…

Y la fiesta se dio inicio con una cena, y despues de esta tal como predijo Rachel, los amigos de Sabrina y Reagan empezaron a perder la corbata, sobretodo despues de empezar a bailar

No puedo creer que este sea nuestra ultima víspera de año nuevo como estudiantes de secundaria- le dijo Sam a Rachel y Puck, mientras bailan, el esta bailando con Eliza que tiene la edad de ellos, y Rory esta bailando con Eloise, de hecho han estado coqueteando toda la noche mas que bailar

Ni lo había pensado- dijo Rachel y Puck la abraza y ella lo mira- Es algo melancolico-

Dejenle a Evans la tarea de recordar cosas melancolicas- le dijo divertido Puck y Rachel se rie, y Sam que lo escucho rola los ojos

YA QUE DAN SOLO 1 MINUTO PARA LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE- anuncio el Dj que es amigo de los Salaman

Es increíble este año se fue volando- añadio Rachel y Puck asiente

Y lo voy a extrañar- añadio este- Fue el mejor año de mi vida, en la secundaria, y en todo, en realidad-

Concuerdo- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole y le toma el cuello- Pero los que vendrán seguirán siendo igual o mejores-

Segura- le pregunto Puck

Como le dije a tu mama, es una promesa a mantener- le contesto Rachel sonriendo- Porque sea lo que sea que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos-

Lo haremos- aseguro Puck sonriendo y la cuenta regresiva empieza y todos empiezan a gritar…

10…9…8…

Te amo Noah Puckerman- dijo Rachel…

7…6…5…

Yo también te amo Rachel Berry- dijo Puck…

4…3…Rachel y Puck se miran solo a ellos, en su propia burbuja…2…1…0…juntan sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras todos gritan- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO- y asi el año 2012, comienza…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>La cancion que canta Rachel es "My, Myself and Time" de Demi Lovato...ojala les haya gustado, es el capitulo mas grande que he escrito para esta saga :D a comentar, por fis<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Gracias Ronnie por tu comentario, y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste a pesar de lo corto que es :D

Glee no me pertenece, y ya no me siento tan mal al respecto :D

* * *

><p>41<p>

INTERMEDIO

Rachel POV

Despues que Noah y yo cortáramos nuestro beso de año nuevo, beso que por cierto era mi sueño poder realizar, y que Emily me lo recordó la tarde anterior, se que tengo una enorme sonrisa mirandolo, y el también me da una sonrisa- Te amo Noah- le susurre

Lo se- me dijo el sonriéndome y apretándome mas entre sus brazos- Tambien te amo-

Y no me canso de decirlo, ni de escuchártelo decir- le dije y me besa de nuevo, y yo por supuesto respondi

Yo tampoco- me susurro a centímetros de mis labios…estoy en una burbuja con el ahora, nadie mas existe para mi mas que el…claro hasta que mis papas, Deb, Sarah, y el resto de nuestros amigos nos la rompieron para darnos nuestros abrazos de año nuevo…

Asi que nos pusimos a hacer aquello, y la fiesta siguio, hasta que con Noah nos fuimos a dormir como a las cuatro, y según me entere, al medio dia cuando nos levantamos a comer algo, la fiesta duro hasta pasada las seis de la mañana…

Finalmente nos fuimos de casa de los Salaman a las 7 de la tarde, porque ya al dia siguiente Deborah debe volver a trabajar, y quiere descansar en su propia cama, asi que los Puckerman volvieron a su casa ese mismo dia…

Pero por supuesto Noah, y Sarah también, el resto de dias que quedan de vacaciones han venido a mi casa, ya sea para estar conmigo o para salir con Sam y Rory, los que volvieron finalmente con sus familias adoptivas el cuarto dia del año, pues estas también volvieron de sus viajes, al igual que el resto de nuestros amigos empezaron a volver de a poco, pero ambos siguen viniendo a mi casa, y Matt, Mike, Tina, Blaine, Santana y Brittany también, asi que en ningún minuto me he sentido sola…

La que me sorprendió si, el sexto dia del año, al venir fue Quinn, vino a visitarme, a que hablaramos como antes, y a dejarme mi regalo de cumpleaños, las fotografías que tomo, y las vi junto con ella y me rei mucho de algunas, sobretodo las que tomaron ella y Tina del sándwich de chicas que hicimos en las colchonetas

Estan geniales, Quinnie- le dije sonriéndole, ambos estamos sentadas en mi cama- Gracias- y ella me sonrie

Me alegra que te gustaran- me dijo y al verla sonreir recordé algo, alguien mas bien

Hay algo que quiero mostrarte- le dije y me levante de mi cama y tome mi computadora de mi escritorio y la lleve a la cama y la prendi

Que es- me pregunto curiosa

Ya veras- le dijo simplemente y encontré el archivo que busco y le mostre las fotos de no otra que Beth, que Noah y yo tomamos, Noah me dejo hacer copia de las suyas, y yo por supuesto le di copias de las mias y de los videos, y le muestro todo a Quinn, que despues de verlas tiene los ojos brillosos- No tenían intención de ponerte triste- y ella niega con la cabeza

No lo hiciste- me aseguro sonriendo- Esta tan linda- y yo asiento- Me das copias- me pidió

Por supuesto- le dije y le hice un CD con las fotos y los videos

Crees que a Puck le moleste que me diste esto- me pregunto Quinn

No- conteste segura

En serio- pregunto exceptica

En serio- asegure- El mismo me menciono cuando las vimos todas y los videos, que seria justo que tu también tuvieras copias-

Ok, entonces no me preocupo- me dijo Quinn- Aunque ahora hay otra cosa que me preocupa-

Que-

Crees que Shelby me deje entregarle su regalo de navidad- me pregunto Quinn- Y mas aun que tenga esto-

Respecto a las fotos, Shelby no tiene ni voz ni voto- le asegure, porque asi es- Y respecto al regalo debes hablar con ella-

Lo se- murmuro- Tendre que hablar con ella al empezar las clases- pauso- Para asi también reunir valor al respecto-

Yeah- concorde- Pero por cierto como ha ido lo del terapeuta- pregunte y ella me sonríe

Bastante bien- contesto- Es un proceso si, pero voy bien, y tratando de cumplir cada tarea que me da-

Me alegra oírlo, y se que lograras superarlo- le dije segura y le sonrio- Eres Quinn Fabray despues de todo- le recordé divertida

Lo soy- me dijo sonriendo y ambas nos reimos y seguimos hablando de otras cosas, hasta que Quinn se tuvo que ir, y yo volvi a ver las fotografías de mi cumpleaños y como Quinn me dio un CD con ellas, se me ocurrió una excelente idea…

Asi que al dia siguiente la puse en marcha, y como Noah me aviso que ni el ni los chicos vendrán hoy porque se fueron a hacer no se que actividad deportiva o lo que sea que hacen cuando salen, se que no tendre interrupción alguna, asi que fui a la ferretería a comprar lo que necesito y al mercado por algunas cosas de comida, y otras, y despues de ordenar lo de la cocina subi a mi cuarto con mis materiales, pues voy a hacer un COLLEGE con las fotografías, y con otras que he tomado…

Y en eso estaba muy divertida cuando mi celular sono y con una enorme sonrisa fui lo conteste- Alo-

_Rach, soy Sam_-

Ah, hola Sammy, no vi el identificador- me disculpe

_Yeah_- murmuro el

Y a que debo tu llamada- le pregunte- No que me moleste o nada- añadi rápidamente

_Yeah_- murmuro de nuevo y yo frunzo el seño porque solo esta diciendo eso- _Rayos_- siseo

Que pasa- pregunte confundida

_No se como decirlo_- contesto Sam y yo se que estoy mas confundida aun- _Asi que solo lo dire_- añadio- _Puck tuvo un accidente_-

QUE- exclame sintiendo como mi corazón se detuvo y se empezo acelerar

_Estabamos…_-

Donde esta- exigi saber sin dejarlo terminar de hablar

_En el hospital donde trabaja su mama_- me contesto Sam y con eso le colgué

Y tome mi bolso, las llaves de mi auto y de mi casa y sali lo mas rápido que pude de esta, cerrandola antes, en dirección al hospital, con millones de cosas pasándome por la cabeza, porque que tal si algo grave le esta pasando a mi Noah, y necesita cirugía, o peor esta en coma, y jamás despierta de este, o despierta y no me recuerda…o PEOR SE ME MUERE…OH DIOS…y acelere mas mi auto…

Ahora se lo que todos han sentido cuando soy la que ha estado en el hospital, y es completamente horrible…

Por fin llegue a este y busque estacionamiento rápidamente y cerre mi auto y corri hacia emergencias donde supongo Noah estará…espero…porque si ya esta en cirugía o en la UCI o en la UTI…y llegue al meson, y yo conozco a la mujer que esta en este, es amiga de Deborah, y además ella siempre es quien nos ayuda a mi y a mis papas con el evento de navidad que hacemos

Jossie- le dije apenas con mi aliento entre cortado apoyándome en el meson y ella me mira sonriendo, porque me sonríe, Noah puede estarse muriendo y ELLA ME SONRIE, es inconcebible

Hola Rachel- me dijo Jossie- Me ima…-

Donde esta Noah- le pregunte interrumpiéndola y ella me sigue sonriendo

Esta bien- me dijo Jossie calmadamente

Como que esta bien- le pregunte

A que no se esta muriendo, si es eso lo que venias pensando- me contesto y yo dejo salir un suspiro y Jossie se rie- Su amigo estaba frente al meson cuando te llamo y note su cara cuando le colgaste y le dijo a Deborah que no habias escuchado que había sucedido con Noah, asi que supusimos que estabas sacando tu propias conjeturas catastróficas y que llegarías pronto-

Puedes culparme- me queje- Sam estaba todo raro al teléfono- añadi y Jossie me mira preocupada por alguna razón- Y cuando me dijo que Noah había tenido un accidente- segui sollozando…no me di ni cuenta cuando me puse a llorar…- No pensé en nada mas que estar aquí- y Jossie me sonríe- Lo siento- me disculpe por mis sollozos

Esta bien- me aseguro sonriéndome- Y Noah también lo esta-

Que paso- le pregunte

Debes preguntarle a el mismo- me contesto Jossie- Lo que si te puedo decir es que se fracturo un hueso en la zona de la pelvis- y la miro sorprendida- Y por lo mismo tendrá problemas para sentarse- añadio divertida y yo dejo salir una risita

No debería estarme riendo- me queje aun con lagrimas en mi cara y Jossie me da un pañuelo- Gracias-

Te sabes mover por el hospital, cierto- me pregunto y yo asiento- Entonces ve a verlo, esta en la cortina 15- y yo asiento

Gracias Jossie- y ella me sonríe y yo me voy hacia alla y al llegar a la cortina, Sam, Matt, Mike, Blaine, Ryan, Finn, Rory y Artie, estan aquí- Entonces- dije y todos me miran

Rach- exclamaron todos a la vez

Que paso- pregunte

Estabamos andando en patineta, cuando Puck cayo mal en un movimiento- me contesto Mike- Y gracias a que llevaba casco no se golpeo la cabeza-

Ya veo- entendi

Porque solo me colgaste- se quejo Sam y yo lo miro seria con mis manos en mi cintura

No quería escuchar nada hasta llegar aquí y poder verlo- le dije molesta- Porque con tu llamada me hiciste creer lo peor-

Los que votaron por Sam son los culpables de que creyeras lo peor- dijo Matt de pronto y lo miro confundida- No nos atrevíamos a llamarte- confeso

Porque- les pregunte confundida y sorprendida

A veces Rach das miedo- me contesto Finn- Sino recuerda como actuaste cuando lastime a Santana- y todos asienten concordando con el y yo rolo los ojos

Como sea- dije- Quiero ver a Noah-

Esta tras la cortina- me dijo Mike apuntándola y yo asiento y me meti tras esta, y ahí esta el, acostado sobre su estomago en una camilla, con sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza

Noah- susurre y el levanta la cabeza y se da vuelta a mirarme pero solo con esta y me sonríe y mueve su dedo en señal para que me acerque y eso hago y al llegar a su lado

Quien te llamo- me pregunto y yo rolo los ojos

Sam- conteste

Idiota- siseo Noah- Sam es uno de los que mas le tiene miedo a tus reacciones, y estoy seguro que te hizo pensar lo peor, cierto- y yo asiento- Por lo que te viniste manejando como loca-

Sip- confese dejando de mirarlo

Porque creiste que estaba en coma y que jamás despertaría o que lo haría pero no te recordaría- y yo abre mucho los ojos…realmente me conoce…- O peor que me estaba muriendo- añadio

Lo hice- confese en un susurro y Noah se rie- Malo- me queje

Mirame preciosa- me dijo y yo lo hago- Ningun coma, ni muerte nos separa, no aun al menos- añadio- Y jamás- y pone una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me la acarica- Jamas podria olvidarte, menos aun despues de todo lo que me costo tenerte-

Lo prometes- le pregunte en un susurro poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, que aun esta en mi mejilla

Lo prometo- contesto el sonriéndome- Ahora acercate, que quiero un beso-

Uno solo- le pregunte sonriendo divertida

Nop- contesto y yo me rio y hago lo que me pide, muy feliz…y aliviada porque esta bien…aunque le duele su pelvis, en la cual le pusieron yeso, uno especial que existe ahora, y el cual ni se le nota, y además va a tener que tomar medicamentos y hacer reposo por un par de dias y no hacer ningún movimiento brusco…hasta que le hagan nuevos exámenes y descarten que lo tengan que operar…

Asi que finalmente ayudada por los chicos, me lo lleve a su casa, donde me quede hasta un dia antes de volver a la escuela para cuidarlo, y también pasar mas tiempo con el, obviamente…

Finalmente la escuela volvio a funcionar…y también el club Glee…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Cortito, pero necesario, Mark Salling tambien tuvo una lesion en la pelvis a inicios de este año, y me parecio buena idea usarlo aqui :D...ojala les haya gustado, beshitos :D<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Lamento la demora, gracias a Ronnie de nuevo por su comentario, todavia faltara para que aparezca Samuel Larsen, asi que paciencia :D, y a Marina, me nueva lectora, gracias por leer y comentar :D

Estoy tratando de escribir todos mis fics y actualizarlos, pero mi fic "Get it Right" me esta consumiendo, mi musa, que me ayuda a escribir, al parecer solo quiere ese fic :P...asi que tenganme paciencia :D

Glee no me pertenece, y ya no me siento tan mal al respecto, y este (*) significa que el numero es igual que en Glee :D

* * *

><p>42<p>

VUELTA DE GREASE Y SORPRESAS

Rachel POV

El primer dia de vuelta a clases fue muy sorpresivo, pues en nuestra clase de historia, que tengo con Noah, y otros miembros del club, nos encontramos con no otro que el señor Schue, porque resulta que ahora el sera el que imparta esta materia y que en clase de español tendremos a otro profesor, que es el mismo que da clases en la noche, y según Santana me dijo, pues ya tuvo clases con el, esta MUY BIEN…

A la hora del club Schue nos explico que el siempre quizo ser el maestro de historia y no de español, y con la jubilación del anterior maestro de la materia, hablo con Figgins para poder tomar el puesto vacante y este no hizo ningún problema, mas aun cuando Schue propuso al otro maestro de la noche para español…

En el resto del ensayo del club, todos le dimos a Schue propuestas de canciones, y el escogió una que yo arregle en el rango de Mercedes y Sam, asi que les pidió a ambos que se aprendieran sus partes de la canción, y los demas debemos aprender la coreografia, asi que empezamos con todas nuestras energias puestas, enfocados para poder ganar las regionales…

El que si no esta feliz, ni animado, es Noah…debido a su accidente, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo sentado, asi que en la mayor parte de sus clases debe estar parado en la parte de atrás…y por supuesto lo detesta, porque no le gusta la atención que atrae debido a ello, porque según el me dijo ya sabe que es atractivo, y por los mismo no necesita que todos los idiotas de la escuela lo estén mirando para reafirmárselo, a lo que yo solo le sonríe, y lo bese, y en las clases que tenemos juntos, le doy todo el apoyo que pueda…y se que los demas también lo han hecho…

Finalmente a mediados de semana, empezamos los ensayos de la canción que deben cantar Mercedes y Sam, en el auditorio, pero algo extraño pasa entre ellos dos, que al llegar a ciertas partes de la canción como que pierden tono…y química también…pero en el primer ensayo lo dejamos pasar, ya que realmente ambos, como bien nos dijo Schue, jamás antes han cantado juntos…

Pero a la semana siguiente, esto siguio ocurriendo, hasta que sencillamente me harte- ALTO- exclame, provocando que la música y todos se detuvieran, y me miran, pero yo solo miro a Mercedes y Sam- Que rayos sucede con ustedes dos- les pregunte

Lo mismo quisiera saber yo- añadio Schue y todos lo miramos, ha estado observando los ensayos desde la primera fila de asientos del auditorio, y si quiere cambiar algo nos detiene

De que hablan- pregunto Mercedes confundida

En serio, Mer- le dije exasperada y ella me mira confundida- Esta bien que Sam y tu jamás hayan cantado antes, pero ya ha pasado una semana desde que ensayamos esta canción- pause- Y que todos consideramos, incluso tu, una gran canción a realizar-

Por supuesto que lo es- me confirmo ella- Es Summer Nights de Grease, despues de todo- y yo asiento

Entonces, explíquenme- segui- Porque ambos cada vez que cantan, en ver de estar enamorados en la distancia, como la canción requiere que interpreten, la interpretan como si es que estuvieran adoloridos con algo-

No es asi- refuto Mercedes

De hecho- intervino Schue- Asi es- y todos lo miramos- Mas aun, en determinados momentos de la canción se siente la química entre ambos, pero al segundo siguiente esta se esfuma- pauso- Y crei que era porque ambos no habían cantado juntos antes, pero ya no estoy tan convencido de ello-

Entonces que es- pregunto Finn

Es lo que queremos saber- le conteste yo mirando a Mercedes y Sam de nuevo, y el ultimo mira a Schue

No tengo explicación- dijo y note que Mercedes le dio una breve mirada y miro a Schue

Menos yo- dijo y yo frunzo el seño, porque estos dos algo ocultan

Entonces que hacemos- pregunto Kurt- Cambiamos a los vocalistas- añadio

No- le conteste- Arregle esta canción especialmente para Mercedes, si ella no la canta, nadie la canta- dije cruzándome de brazos

No seas infantil, Berry- me dijo Santana

No es porque sea infantil- me queje- Es que ya me había imaginado como seria todo, con ella como la vocalista, y por lo mismo hable con Britt y Mike de ello con la coreografia-

Entonces piénsalo con otra o contigo y se acabo- me dijo Santana

No es tan simple- le dije molesta y pateando el piso fuerte con uno de mis pies, y Santana me rola los ojos- Santana adecuar una canción para tu información para un coro requiere TRABAJO, porque tienes que pensar en todas las voces, la forma en como va a vocalizar quien, y en que parte en la canción- pauso- Pero claro tu no tienes idea, porque a ti solo te dicen que cantes AQUÍ y seria, pero se que los demas presentes aprendieron de ello en las locales-

Es cierto- me apoyo Tina y yo le sonrio- Requiere trabajo para que todo suene bien, y en las locales lo aprendimos, como Schue y Rachel lo hacen-

Oook- dijo Santana exasperada- Entonces que hacemos con la cancioncita, porque a decir verdad a mi ya me esta cansando ensayarla y no avanzar nada, por culpa de estos dos- añadio apuntando a Sam y Mercedes

Deberiamos solo dejarla fuera- añadio Blaine y todos lo miramos- Se que no somos los Wablers- dijo mirando a Finn y luego a todos- Pero con ellos, cada vez que una canción no lograba acoplarse a todos en la vocalización del coro o con el vocalista principal, y por mas que tratábamos no lográbamos nada, simplemente la desechábamos-

Creo que no tenemos mas opción que hacer eso, porque estamos perdiendo tiempo- dijo Schue y me mira- Lo siento Rachel-

Esta bien- asegure entendiendo, aunque por dentro estoy que echo humos

Afortunadamente tenemos mas canciones que podemos ver- añadio Schue- Ahora terminemos el ensayo- y todos asentimos y nos despedimos de el, que se fue, y tras el rápidamente Mercedes y Sam, y luego de a poco los demas

No entiendo que sucede con esos dos- le dije a Noah, mientras el esta en su casillero, y yo estoy apoyada en el que esta a su lado- Digo no tiene sentido alguno, menos ahora que Mercedes sea tan poco profesional, y Sam, ni siquiera se que pensar de el-

Mmm- murmuro Noah

Que- le pregunte y el me mira

En serio no tienes idea de que sucede con ellos- me pregunto

No- conteste y el me sonríe y vuelve a su casillero- Que tu si sabes- le pregunte

Algo asi- me respondió sin mirarme

NOAH- me queje y el se rie- Dime- le exigi, pero el se sigue riendo- No es divertido- dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo puchero

Porque el puchero Rach- me pregunto Blaine apareciendo junto a Kurt

Noah sabe que sucede con Sam y Mercedes y no quiere decirme- le conteste aun haciendo puchero

Y tu no sabes- me pregunto Kurt sorprendido y yo niego con la cabeza- En serio-

EN SERIO- exclame y volvi a mi cara con puchero, y ahora resulta que los tres se rien de mi, asi golpee el piso fuerte con mi pie- Malos- les dije y los apunto con mi dedo- Ya no los quiero, a ninguno- y con eso me aleje de ellos

RACH- me llamo Noah, pero yo sigo mi camino- NO SEAS DRAMATICA- y me doy la vuelta, le saco la lengua y volvi a alejarme de ellos

Puck POV

Me despedi de Kurt y Blaine y me fui a buscar a Rachel, y me la encontré caminando en dirección hacia los autobuses- RACHEL- la grite, pero ella sigue su camino, asi que decidi ir por mi camioneta…mi maldito trasero aun me duele, asi que tome algo de tiempo en sentarme…y arranque la camioneta, conduciéndola en dirección al paradero de los autobuses, y al llegar a este- Vamos Rach, súbete-

No- me dijo sin mirarme y cruzada de brazos

Te subes, si prometo decirte que sucede- le pregunte y ella me mira

No te seguiras burlando de mi- me pregunto

No- le asegure y ella me mira con las cejas levantadas- Rach, vamos- le pedi y ella finalmente se sube y me aleje de la escuela- Fuiste demasiado extremista con el dramatismo, Rach- le dije

Eso crees- me pregunto

Si, aunque sea un poquito- le conteste y ella se cruza de brazos mirándome molesta

Entonces consideras dramático que me MOLESTE el hecho que mis amigos SE RIAN en mi cara, por algo que no se- me dijo

Lo siento- me disculpe- Pero es divertido cuando no sabes algo-

Porque- me pregunto confundida

Porque siempre tienes respuesta para todo- le conteste- Y cuando no es asi, te ofuscas- y sonrio- Y te ves linda- y ella me mira con el seño fruncido- Y con esa cara que tienes ahora también-

Malo- me dijo y yo le sonrío, y llegamos a mi casa

Entremos- le dije y ella solo se baja, y yo también…maldito trasero, me dolio al bajarme…y entramos a la casa- Vamos a mi cuarto, quiero recostarme-

Estas harto de estar parado- me pregunto Rachel y yo asiento- Ok, sube, ire por algo de comer a la cocina y algo de tomar, quieres algo en particular-

Solo agua- conteste- Tengo que tomarme unas pastillas- y ella asiente- Y Rach, mi mama debe haber dejado algo para nosotros en el meson-

Ok- me dijo y se fue hacia esta, y yo me fui a mi cuarto, y apenas deje mi mochila en el piso, me sale sobre mi estomago en la cama, realmente me tiene harto esto de estar parado la mayor parte del dia, y cada vez que me siento mi trasero me duele, y además me molesta el yeso que me pusieron

Ya llegue- dijo Rachel entrando con una bandeja que pone en mi escritorio, que gracias a que ahora lo uso esta ordenado y me extiende una botella de agua y saque las pastillas que necesito y me las tome- Y bien- y yo le sonrio

A Sam le gusta Mercedes- le conte- Fueron novios durante el verano-

Hablas en serio- me pregunto sorprendida Rachel y yo asiento

Pero Sam se desapareció, y según nos conto a Matt, Mike y a mi, Mercedes termino con el por un mensaje de texto- segui- Y al volver ya Mercedes estaba saliendo con Shane-

Y Sam quiere recuperarla- me pregunto Rachel y yo asiento- Y se lo dijo a Mercedes, cierto- y yo asiento de nuevo- Ahora entiendo porque interpretaban de esa forma, porque cada vez que Mercedes empezaba a sentir la canción, al mirar a Sam a los ojos se retraía, porque aun siente algo por el, pero como esta saliendo con Shane, no quiere traicionarlo-

Asi es- le confirme

Pobre Mercedes- me dijo- Lo que no entiendo porque yo no sabia nada, y menos de que salieron durante el verano-

Pero sabias que Mercedes tenia algo con alguien- le recordé y ella asiente- Lo mismo sabíamos nosotros de Sam-

Entonces, como es que ahora sabes que salieron durante el verano- me pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque Mercedes se lo confeso a Kurt- conteste- Despues de que Sam se unió al club, porque fue durante la competencia que Sam le dijo a Mercedes que se canso de esperar a que terminara con Shane y que hara lo que sea para recuperarla- pause- Y Kurt se lo conto a Blaine, y Blaine a Mike, y este nos conto a mi y a Matt, hace dos semanas que salimos solo los cuatro-

Oh- musito Rachel y se cruza de brazos- Y porque no me habias dicho nada- me pregunto

Porque con el accidente se me olvido todo- le conteste- Y pensé que Kurt te lo diría-

Con las practicas de las porristas, la tarea, el club, y el tiempo que pasamos juntos, aun no me he podido sentar a hablar o juntarme con nadie para hablar o hacer otras cosas- me conto

Ya veo- entendí- Entonces hablando de nosotros- segui- Besame- exigi

Nop- me dijo

Besame Rachel Barbara Berry- exigi de nuevo

No, Noah Elijah Puckerman- me dijo ella

Rach, vamos, quiero besitos- le pedi haciendo puchero

A ti no te importa si yo hago puchero- me dijo cruzada de brazos- Asi que a mi tampoco me importa-

Si me importa cuando haces puchero- le refute

No te creo, porque te reíste de mi- me refuto ella

Ya te dije que me rei, porque te ves linda toda ofuscada- le recordé- Ademas mi risa es mi protección contra tus pucheros-

Como protección- pregunto Rachel confundida

Tienes un enorme poder para hacerme hacer lo que tu quieras- le conteste

En serio- me pregunto sorprendida y yo asiento- No es mi intención tener poder sobre ti Noah-

Lo se- le asegure y ella se acuesta a mi lado en la cama, y me acomodo para atraparla en mis brazos- Solo lo tienes-

Porque- me pregunto acurrucándose junto a mi

Porque estoy enamorado de ti, y haría lo que sea por ti- conteste- Claro, nada ilegal, ya tuve suficiente con lo que he hecho yo mismo en esa materia- y ella se rie y me mira

Yo también estoy enamorada de ti- me dijo sonriendo- Y jamás te pediría hacer algo ilegal, me conoces- y yo asiento- Y también haría lo que sea por ti- y le sonrio

Ahora puedes besarme- le pregunte y ella me sonríe

Realmente quieres que te bese- me pregunto y yo asiento- Que tanto- me pregunto

RACH- me queje y ella se rie y atrapa mis labios con los suyos…adoro sus labios…

NN POV

Al dia siguiente en la escuela, Mercedes esta en su casillero, cuando siente alguien a su lado y deja salir un suspiro y mira a la persona- Sam, por favor- pidió cansada

Te dije que no me rendiré- le dijo el chico y mete la mano al casillero de la chica y pone algo- Te quiero de regreso-

Ya me lo dijiste- le dijo la chica- Tal cual y yo te dije que soy feliz con Shane-

Realmente lo eres- pregunto Sam con las cejas levantadas acercándosele- Porque cada vez que te veo con el, no sonries como cuando estabas conmigo-

Eso no significa que no sea feliz- le dijo Mercedes- Y aun si no fuera asi, no te incumbe Sam-

Si me incumbe, porque se que yo puedo hacerte feliz-

Basta, si- le pidió Mercedes- Esto que estas haciendo me esta perjudicando, y no solo a mi, sino que también al club-

Solo te esta perjudicando porque aun sientes algo por mi, pero sigues queriéndolo negar- aseguro Sam y se le acerca mas, dejando a solo milímetros de separación sus narices- El color rojo de tus mejillas te delata- susurro

No te rendiras, cierto- susurro Mercedes

No- aseguro Sam- Porque se que aun me quieres- pauso- Y mas que a tu novio- y se empieza a alejar de espaldas- Ojala te guste- añadio sonriendo y se da vuelta y se aleja, mientras Mercedes lo observa alejarse, hasta que mira su casillero y lo que esta adentro y niega con la cabeza y lo cierra…

Puck POV

La reunión del club, a diferencia de otros dias, fue durante el horario de clases y no fuera, como siempre, asi que estábamos esperando a Schue y los demas llegar, yo parado para variar apoyado en la pared detrás de la ultima fila, aunque Rach saco la silla que estaba frente a mi, y ella se sento en la que estaba al lado de esta, y cuando llego Schue todos los que estaban parados se sentaron, dejándome solo a mi parado, y yo por ello estoy super feliz y sentí la mano de Rach en la mia y la miro que me sonríe…mierda realmente amo a esta chica…asi que también le doy una sonrisa

Bien- dijo Schue y todos lo miramos, escribió en la pizarra "CANCIONES DE BODAS", porque rayos escribió eso…- Se que todos estan decepcionados por lo que paso con la canción de Grease- y todos miran a Sam y a Mercedes, que estan a los extremos del salón- Pero para subirles los animos chicos, les dare una importante noticia- y se fue hacia las puertas y las cerro, mientras lo observamos, y vuelve al centro del salón- Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Emma- nos conto animado

WOW- exclamaron todos en el salón y distintos gritos de felicitaciones

Gracias chicos- nos dijo sonriendo- Y como quiero que todo sea genial desde el principio, y no cometer los mismos errores que cometi con Terri, quiero que la petición de mano sea sensacional- pauso- Y musical-

Ahí es donde entramos nosotros- dijo Kurt y Schue asiente

Durante estos dias, quiero que me ayuden a buscar la mejor canción que podria usar para pedirle la mano a Emma- añadio

Cuando quiere pedirle la mano- le pregunto Blaine- Digo para saber hasta cuando tenemos para mostrar nuestras proposiciones-

El próximo miércoles- contesto Schue- Que además es el dia de su cumpleaños-

Sera el mejor regalos de cumpleaños de su vida- dijo emocionado Kurt y todas las chicas concuerdan con el, y vamos a seguir hablando cuando un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpe y Schue se va a abrir y hace pasar a la persona, que es el nuevo profesor de español, que es bastante agradable, y que tiene a todas las chicas de la escuela babeando

Chicos, ya todos conocen al profesor David Martinez- dijo Schue y todos asentimos

Hola chicos- saludo el sonriendo y todos lo saludamos, menos

Exquisito- murmuro Santana lujuriosa…de donde mierda salió esa palabra, y miro a mi chica, yeah, de ella…asi que Santana murmuro caliente…eso si…y a ello todos, menos Britt, rolamos los ojos, a Satan no se le escapa ninguno

Que hace el señor Martinez aquí- pregunto Quinn volviendo la atención a lo que importa

Estuvimos hablando- contesto Schue- Y sabemos que muchos de ustedes tienen problemas con su español-

Y la mejor forma de aprenderlo- siguio el señor Martinez- Es con lo que ustedes hacen y aman-

Musica- dijo Rachel y Schue y el otro profe asienten

La mayor parte de ustedes se graduara este año, por no decir todos- siguio Schue- Y seria muy positivo que mejoraran su español-

Por lo que he dicho en clases- añadio Martinez, que en el país en unos 20 años mas se hablara mas español que ingles o algo asi- Asi que el desafio para ustedes sera cantar durante el resto del año, a lo menos una canción completa en español, y si lo hacen bien, les dara créditos extras en mi clase- y todos se ven sorprendidos, y Mercedes levanta la mano y Schue la deja hablar

Sirven de Espaninglish- pregunto

Que es eso- pregunto Finn confundido y Schue lo mira

Mercedes pregunta si es que se pueden cantar canciones en que se mezcla el español con el ingles- le contesto y Finn asiente entendiendo, y Schue mira Mercedes- Pero, no, la canción tiene que ser completamente en español- y todos asentimos entendiendo

Puedo dar un ejemplo- pregunto el nuevo profe y Schue lo mira- De una canción cantada en espaninglish, y asi nadie se equivoca-

Claro- concedió Schue y nos mira- Chicos distribúyanse por el salón- nos dijo y algunos nos movimos, entre ellos yo, el profe Martinez mira a la banda

Hit it- le ordeno y esta empieza a tocar…«Sexy and I Know It» (*)…y al terminar todos le aplaudimos, es muy bueno- Gracias chicos- nos dijo sonriendo- Y bien, el que tenga una canción me va a avisar al salón de español o me manda el mensaje con Will, y vendre gustoso a verlos-

Pero para lo que les pedi, solo canciones en ingles- nos pidió Schue y todos asentimos- Asi que ya saben que hacer-

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>Ok, quiero explicar algo respecto a este capitulo...primero, los personajes hablan ingles, y no español, de hecho muchos de los dialogos los pienso primero en ingles (porque mi cabeza simplemente lo hace) y si supiera escribir bien en ingles el fic seria en ese idioma...y por ultimo, la razon por la cual Schue y el nuevo profe de español estan haciendo la asignacion que explicaron, es porque es Ricky Martin quien quien hace de David Martinez en la serie y lo ame, mas porque resulta que el personaje es hijo de inmigrantes CHILENOS, cuando lo dijo en la serie GRITE COMO LOCA, tanto que asuste a mis papas :P, y se que este personaje no salio hasta mucho despues de la pedida de mano de Schue a Emma, pero decidi cambiar algunas cosas al respecto, porque sencillamente el capitulo "Spanish Teacher" me decepciono bastante, encontre que se burlaron de nosotros los latinoamericanos, siendo lo unico bueno del capitulo la aparicion del papasito de Ricky :D...<p>

Asi que desde aqui en adelante en algunos capitulos apareceran canciones en español, y que por supuesto tendran relacion con las cosas que estan sucediendo...

Bien, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo :D, y si asi fue comenten, por fis :C


	43. Chapter 43

Gracias por los comentarios, por seguir pendiente de este fic...

Glee no me pertenece, y ya no me siento tan mal debido a ello, (*) simbolo significa que el numero es igual a Glee...

* * *

><p>43<p>

HABLANDO DEL FUTURO CON UNA PETICION

Rachel POV

Ya tienes una idea de que cantar para ayudar a Schue- me pregunto Kurt, mientras ambos estamos en la cafetería que le gusta a Blaine y el, Lima Bean, despues de clases, y yo niego con la cabeza

Por supuesto he estado pensando y viendo algunas- asegure- Pero ninguna que me parezca que sea adecuada para la historia de ambos, o para hacer una petición tan importante como la que Schue hara- pause- Ademas que tiene que ser memorable-

Asi es- concordo Kurt- Por cierto, estas nerviosa por lo de NYADA-

No- le conteste

Y eso- me pregunto confundido

Postule a mas universidades que solo NYADA Kurt- conteste- Y si NYADA no resulta, pues debere esperar a las otras y punto- pause- Y ni modo que tenga tan mala suerte como para no quedar en ninguna-

Cierto- concordo el- Y si quedas en alguna en Nueva York, Puck te seguirá o terminaran-

No hemos hablado de ello- le conteste- Pero siempre me dice que ahora que me tiene no me dejara ir, asi que pase lo que pase no terminaremos, además que no lo dejare terminar conmigo solo porque estamos separados, no en vano existe la larga distancia, y una gran cantidad de tecnología para que nos comuniquemos-

Cierto- concordo Kurt nuevamente- Pero te ha dicho que quiere hacer con su vida- me pregunto

No, aun no se decide al respecto- le conteste- Pero en lo que sea que Noah ponga su objetivo, lo lograra, y sera excelente en ello- y Kurt me sonrie

Realmente lo amas- me dijo y yo asiento y toco mi anillo

Se que ambos somos muy jóvenes aun como para decir que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos- le dije- Pero asi lo quiero, irracional o no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Noah-

Entiendo- me dijo sonriendo Kurt- Porque yo también quiero lo mismo para Blaine y para mi- pauso- Aunque mas que nada quiero que en el futuro exista tolerancia hacia la homosexualidad-

Manten la fe Kurt- le pedi- Y se que no cree en Dios, pero manten la fe-

Puedo mantener la fe- me aseguro- Pero cuando se trata de Dios, no puedo creer que el me hizo asi, y a los demas también, demas que me han demostrado odio y me han causado dolor- y yo asiento entendiendo

Es por eso que no crees en Dios- le pregunte

Algo asi- me contesto

Kurt todos estamos hecho a imagen y semejanza de Dios- le dije- El mismo nos doto de libre albedrio, de elegir, y a medida que vivimos siempre elegimos, bien o mal, lo hacemos-

Entonces crees que yo elegi ser homosexual- me pregunto

No- conteste- Elegiste amar- pause- Y resulta que al amar, para ti son mas atractivos los hombres que las mujeres- pause- No porque amas el pene de estos, sino que a ellos- y Kurt se pone colorado- Y al conocer a Blaine, de a poco has conocido su corazón, y eso ha hecho que te enamores de el, o no- y el asiente- Ves, Dios no es el culpable de nada, es el ser humano quien se equivoca, no Dios-

Creer o no creer, he hay la elección- murmuro Kurt y yo le sonrio

Libre Albedrio- añadi y el asiente…y despues hablamos de Mercedes y Sam, y de cómo se enterado por Mercedes como el ultimo ha estado tratando de reconquistarla, y que ella esta feliz con Shane y no piensa terminar con el, pero que le es difícil no sentirse alagada o débil ante las atenciones de Sam, pero que se mantendrá lo mas fuerte que pueda para resistir…

Despues de que terminamos de hablar, me fui hacia la casa de Noah, me lo encontré en la sala, semi sentado en el sillón, pobre, esta harto de su dolor en su pelvis, y le entregue algo que le traje a el y a Saraha también de Lima Bean, y me sente a su lado

Y te divertiste con la cotorra de Kurt- me pregunto Noah y yo le golpeo el brazo

No seas malo- lo rete y el solo se rie- Y si me divertí, y hablamos algo que me dejo pensando en nuestro futuro-

Nuestro futuro, a en el futuro de nosotros dos- me pregunto Noah y yo asiento- Pero crei que no querías hablar del futuro- añadio confundido

Y asi es- confirme- Pero, es solo que quiero saber que es lo que quieres hacer, adonde iras despues de terminar la escuela- le pregunte

Bueno, hice postulaciones a las universidades de Nueva York, Los Angeles y la de aquí de Ohio en música y negocios, junto contigo- me recordó y yo asiento recordando- Y si esas no resultan-

Lo harán- asegure y el me sonríe

Ok, pero si no lo hacen- siguio Noah- Bueno tengo que pensar en planes de respaldo, y he estado averiguando de otras opciones, pero tranquilo porque aun tengo tiempo-

Me alegra que estes viendo tus opciones mas alla de las univerisades, por si hay algo que te gusta a parte de una carrera en una de estas- le dije sonriendo y deje de mirarlo- Es solo, que lo que realmente me dejo pensando respecto a nuestro futuro juntos, tiene relacion a que pasara con nuestra relacion si es que terminamos en otras ciudades-

Que pasara como- me pregunto Noah poniendo su mano sobre la mia- Porque no entiendo que quieres preguntar Rach- añadio

Terminarías conmigo si asi sucede- le pregunte mirándolo

No- me contesto Noah- Eso es lo que tu querrías que pasara-

Por supuesto que no- asegure- Y aunque asi tu lo quisieras, yo no te dejare terminar conmigo solo porque estaremos alejados, porque se que aunque sea difícil nos amamos, y podremos mantener una relacion a larga distancia-

Me alegra que pienses asi- me dijo Noah sonriendo- Porque desde hace mucho vengo pensando lo mismo, porque si bien no se que terminare haciendo en el futuro, que seguire como carrera u oficio, si se que quiero estar contigo, ya sea juntos en el mismo lugar o separados manteniendo comunicación- pauso- Por eso te di el anillo, como promesa de que estaremos juntos, pero también de fidelidad-

Confio en ti Noah- le dije y me acurruque en sus brazos- Y me alegra que hayamos hablado de esto, porque asi todo estará claro entre nosotros- añadi mirándolo y el se inclina y me besa…

Con eso claro, y despues de besarnos un poco mas, ver una película y cenar juntos y con Sarah, me fui a casa, y converse un poco con mis papas acerca de lo que con Noah hablamos, y se alegraron al seguir sabiendo de lo maduros que ambos estamos tomando nuestra relacion, y como priorizamos nuestras carreras, a pesar de que aun Noah no sepa que hara…

Y al ir a mi habitación y arreglarme para dormir, note el collage que hice con las fotografías que he tomadoo durante este año, además de las de mi cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo, y con la conversación con Kurt, y luego con Noah, fresca en mi cabeza, me hizo recordar que no solo de Noah podria terminar separada, sino que también de todos mis amigos, lo que me puso triste…

Lo que se agrabo mas cuando Schue a la siguiente reunión del coro escribió en el pizarrón "FUTURO", estoy segura que nos pedirá que compartamos con el resto los planes que tenemos para despues de la escuela…

Bien chicos- empezo Schue- Se que antes de las locales, a excepción de Rory y Sugar, todos ustedes postularon a las universidades con las carreras que quieren seguir una vez se gradúen- y todos asentimos- Escoger que quieren hacer por el resto de sus vidas es una decisión muy importante, pero también es una decisión que debe estar basada en lo que USTEDES como invidividuos solamente deben tomar, ya sea por sueños de pequeños o porque es algo que realmente les gusta, o realmente la razón que sea- pauso- Y por lo mismo no les había preguntado nada al respecto-

Pero ahora lo hace- añadio Artie y Schue asiente

Asi es- confirmo- Asi que Artie porque tu no empiezas diciéndonos que quieres hacer y a que universidades o institutos postulaste-

Bueno me gusta dirigir- contesto Artie- Y no lo hice tan mal con West Side Story, y mis otros trabajos en video también han gustado, asi que postule a la escuela de arte en la división de film de la Universidad de Columbia- y todos lo miramos sorprendidos

Esa es la mejor de todas las escuelas- dijo Kurt y Artie asiente concordando

Y, también postule a otras, pero todas relacionadas con lo mismo- añadio y Schue asiente entendiendo y mira a Blaine

Todos saben que quiero llegar a Broadway, igual que Kurt y Rach- empezo el y los aludidos asentimos- Asi que postule a escuelas especializadas en actuación, danza y canto, y a la unica que deje fuera fue NYADA-

Porque- le pregunto Schue

No me gusto el programa que tienen- contesto Blaine- La mayoría de las escuelas estan en Nueva York, pero también aplique a la de los Angeles-

Entonces, Rachel y Kurt, ustedes estan igual que Blaine- nos pregunto Schue y ambos asentimos

Pero añádale NYADA- le dije y el asiente entendiendo y mira a Tina

Siempre me ha gustado la moda y el maquillaje- empezo ella- Asi que quiero estudiar modas, y postule a la NYU y a la UCLA, y a institutos- y Schue mira a Quinn

Me gusta la fotografía y el periodismo- conto- Asi que postule a Yale- y todos la miramos sorprendidos- Fue a la unica que postule- y Schue mira a Sam

Quiero tener mi propio negocio, asi que estudiare eso- nos conto- Y también postule a Yale, la NYU, y otras escuelas, como otras cuatro mas- y Schue mira a Mike

Danza- dijo el- Igual que Britt- que asiente- Ambos postulamos a Julliard, y Rach también postulo a esta, pero aun programa de danza- y todos me miran

Julliard no tiene un programa de teatro musical- les explique- Pero si tienen otros programas y averigue que si te aceptan en alguna universidad de Nueva York puedes postular a programas individuales en Julliard, pero son con lista de espera- y todos asienten entendiendo y Schue mira a San

Yo quería ser famosa- empezo- Pero prefiero mandonear a los famosos- y todos lo miran confundidos- Voy a estudiar negociosos, para ser una agente- pauso y mira a Noah- Asi que preparate Puckerman, porque seras mi perra-

SANTANA- gritamos Schue y yo

De que mierda hablas- le pregunto Noah, pero ella simplemente le sonríe

Como sea- siguio Schue- Cuida tu lenguaje Santana- y ella asiente- Mercedes-

Yo sere famosa- dijo esta- Asi que postule a la UCLA, entre mas cerca de Hollywood mejor-

Algun plan de respaldo- le pregunto Schue

No- contesto Mercedes- Que acaso alguno de los que esta aquí los tienen-

Yo si- dije y todos me miran- Si lo de Broadway no funciona, ser cantante o bailarina, si eso no resulta, Britt, Mike y yo pondremos una academia, cierto- y yo ellos asienten- Y si no se puede como Samy quiere estudiar negocios le pediré asesoría para abrir una pastelería, como me gusta hacer cosas ricas- y los miro a todos con una sonrisa, mientras ellos solo me miran- Que- pregunte confundida

Has pensado bastante- me dijo Schue y yo asiento

Tuve que- le dije- El mundo del espectáculo no es sencillo, y no quiero terminar viviendo en la calle- y el mira a Mercedes con las cejas levantadas

Que- le pregunto

Aterriza tus sueños Mercedes- le pidió Schue- Nadie dice que no puedas soñar alto, pero también debes ser racional, pensando en algo que además del sueño que tengas te pueda gustar-

Ok- concedió Mercedes, y Schue mira a Noah

Postule a casi las mismas universidades que Rach, en música y negocios- le conto

Parece que no tendre que pedirle a Samy ayuda despues de todo- intervine y Noah me mira y niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Schue

Y- siguio Noah- He estado viendo otras opciones por si eso no resulta-

Como cuales- le pregunto Schue

La policía, los bomberos- contesto Noah y yo lo miro fijamente- Tambien son carreras, no- pregunto

Lo son- confirmo Schue sonriendo

Pero- añadio Mercedes y la miramos- Que hay con tu record, digo estuviste en el reformatorio el año pasado-

Por eso he estado averiguando- contesto Noah- Y según he visto y me dijeron no habrá problema, porque lo que hice lo pague completamente, y además fue antes de cumplir 18- pauso y mira a Schue- Pero no tengo nada decidido aun-

Bien, me alegra que veas tus opciones- le dijo Schue y mira a- Finn-

Mmm, bueno el football era mi elección, pero ya no estoy tan seguro- conto el- Lo otro en lo que he estado pensando es quizás seguir los pasos de mi papa- y a mi se me acaba de parar el corazón, y veo a los demas, Noah, Kurt y Quinn estan choqueados- Fue militar- y ahora todos estan sorprendidos

Quieres unirte a la milicia- le pregunto San

No lo se aun- contesto Finn- Pero no me parece tan mala idea-

Yo también lo considere- añadio Noah y ahora si que me va a dar un infarto- Pero lo deseche- y deje salir un suspiro

Porque- le pregunto Schue…como que porque, que acaso esta demente…

Porque me mantendría alejado demasiado de mi familia- contesto Noah- Y lo que menos quiero es eso, porque si bien quiero ir a Nueva York, no esta tan lejos como estar en otro continente, lo que significa que cuando quiera puedo volver, en cambio siendo militar tu no decides cuando volver- pauso- Asi que por eso quedo fuera de mi plan-

Del mio no- añadio Finn y todos lo miramos- Como dije mi papa fue militar, y me encantaría seguir sus pasos-

Ok- entendió Schue- Bueno, me alegra saber que es lo que quieren- y el timbre suena- Pueden irse, excepto tu Finn- y este asiente y los demas salimos del salón

Rach- me llamo Noah al salir y lo miro- Te acompaño a tu casillero- me dijo y yo asiento y pase mi brazo por atrás de su espalda y el paso su brazo por mis hombros y caminamos juntos- Vi lo tensa que te pusiste al saber de mis opciones, y de lo que Finn quiere-

No lo negare- le dije- Me dio miedo escucharte decir que quieres ser policía o bombero, pero ambas son carreras honorables Noah, y por ello te apoyo si es lo que quieres-

Segura- me pregunto

Si- conteste mirándolo sonriendo- Me da miedo aun, pero te amo, y quiero apoyarte, aunque asi sea- asegure- Ahora si quisieras ser militar, hay si que no te apoyaría en lo absoluto, asi que me alegra que tu mismo lo hayas descartado-

Como dije me perdería mucho- me dijo- Y además que no quiero morir en un país alejado de los que amo- y yo asiento- Pero porque tan en contra- me pregunto

No niego Noah que es una carrera digna de admirar- le dije- Pero sacrifican tanto, y no podria vivir sabiendo que estaras en un lugar asi- y llegamos a mi casillero y nos soltamos

Ya veo- me dijo el entendiendo, mientras yo lo abro- Y entonces te da miedo de que Finn quiera hacerlo- me pregunto

Me da terror Noah- confese mirándolo

A mi también me preocupa- me dijo- A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, jamás le desearia morir joven u otra cosa peor-

Ni yo quiero algo asi para el- concorde volviendo a mi casillero- Aun quiero mucho a Finn, Noah, fue mi primer amigo, y mi primer amor-

Lo se-

Solo espero que desista- añadi y cerre mi casillero y lo mire

Le pediras que lo haga- me pregunto y yo niego con la cabeza- Porque no- añadio confundido

Porque si decide ir o desistir debe ser su decisión- conteste- Y además tal cual y Finn no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida y en las decisiones que tomo respecto a ella, yo tampoco lo tengo en lo que a el respecta-

Pero aun son amigos- me recordó Noah- Y si quieres darle tu opinión, puedes-

Quizas tienes razón- concedi- Pero prefiero mantenerme al margen, es su futuro Noah, y es el quien debe tomar las decisiones, siendo solo su familia quien puede aconsejarlo-

Segura que no quieres decirle nada- me pregunto nuevamente Noah

Segura- conteste y Noah me abraza, me besa la frente y lo miro sonriendo y lo beso, y como antes llegamos a mi casillero nos fuimos hacia el de el…

Finn POV

Todos salieron del salón, Schue cerro la puerta tomo su asiento y lo puso frente a mi, en el que se sento mirándome fijamente, lo que me puso algo muy nervioso

Pasa algo- le pregunte confundido

Realmente quieres ser un militar- me pregunto serio

No lo se aun- conteste- Es solo una idea aun-

Finn has considerado lo que ser un soldado significa- me pregunto Schue

No- conteste

Es duro- añadio Schue

Supongo- murmure

Piensa bien todo Finn- me dijo Schue- Debes considerar todas tus posibilidades y las aristas a considerar antes de tomar una decisión tan importante para tu futuro- pauso y me sonríe- Entendido- me pregunto

Si- conteste

Bien- añadio- Puedes irte- y yo asiento

Gracias por el consejo señor Schue- añadi levantándome y el asiente, y sali del salón del coro y me fui hacia mi casillero en el que me encontré con Kurt- Que haces aquí- le pregunte abriendo mi casillero

Carole sabe que quieres seguir los pasos de tu papa- me pregunto

No- conteste

Le diras- me pregunto y lo miro

No se- conteste- No se nada aun realmente Kurt-

Ok- concedió el- Pero apenas sepas algo se lo diras, cierto-

Creo- murmure volviendo a mi casillero para sacar lo que necesito

Se lo debes decir Finn- añadio Kurt y cerre mi casillero y lo miro

Si lo debo o no, es algo que yo debo decidir- le dije- Asi que por favor no te metas- le exigi

Me meto- me refuto el- Porque somos familia, y en una decisión como esa la opinión de tu familia debe ser considerada-

Puede que tengas razón- concedi- Pero si es lo que quiero hacer, lo hare, porque estamos hablando de MI FUTURO e lo que mas importa es MI OPINION- pause- Y si se lo llego a decir a mi mama, sera cuando yo quiera- pause- Asi que dejame en paz, Kurt- le pedi y con eso lo deje al lado de mi casillero…

Hay mucho en lo que tengo que pensar…

Rachel POV

Bien lo de Finn me dejo preocupada, pero la vida debe continuar, y sobretodo la asignación que Schue nos dejo, porque es muy importante, mas cuando en dos dias debe ser esta, y ninguno tiene alguna canción para que se lleve acabo…

Hasta que encontré una y se la mostre a Santana, porque no se si podríamos usarla, y al decirle esto, me arrebato la partitura de las manos y salió corriendo con ella, asi que la segui llamándola hasta llegar a la oficina del señor Schue, donde el en sus manos al yo llegar ya tenia la partitura de la canción, y le encanto, y pregunto que idea teníamos para poder presentarla, y apenas pregunto se me ocurrió una idea, y se las dije, y a el y San les encanto…

Asi que al tenerlo todo pensado, les pedimos a todos que fueran al salón del coro, mientras San y yo los esperábamos paradas apoyadas en el piano sonriendo, y al llegar todos nos miraban extrañados, e iban a preguntarnos algo, pero solo los enviábamos a sentarse sonriéndoles malévolamente, hasta que todos llegaron y San se fue a cerrar la puerta, mientras yo me paro frente a todos

Ok- empece y San llega a mi lado- Encontramos una canción para ayudar a Schue- les conte

Mas bien Rach la encontró- me corrigio San

Y ella me la quito, salió corriendo con ella, y se la mostro Schue- añadi y todos miran a San confundidos

Que, la canción es buena, y Berry estaba siendo insegura- se defendió

Ok, y le gusto a Schue- pregunto Mercedes y San y yo asentimos

Y a Rach se le ocurrió usar lo que mas le gusta a Pillsburry en la presentación de la canción y proposición- añadio San

Que- pregunto Noah

Agua con cloro- conteste con una enorme sonrisa y todos me miran confundidos- Ya saben como le gusta la limpieza y eso- les recordé y todos asienten y yo miro a Sam- Crees que el club de nado sincronizado nos quiera ayudar- le pregunte, se unió, según me entere por Noah a este club

Espera quieres que la presentación sea en la piscina- pregunto Finn confundido y sorprendido, todos lo estan y San y yo asentimos

Ademas que hacer esto con el club de nado sincronizado también nos da una oportunidad de apoyar a Sam y a otro club de la escuela, como cuando lo hicimos con el equipo de football- añadi

Ademas que ya sabemos como sera la coreografia y todo- añadio San- Pero claro necesitamos arreglar algunas cosas y Mike y Britt, y Sam con el club de nado sincronizado nos pueden ayudar con eso-

Y yo- pregunto Artie preocupado y yo le sonrio

Tambien te incluimos Artie, y tienes tu parte, asi que no te preocupes- le asegure y el asiente- Haremos esto juntos- añadi

Y Schue esta de acuerdo con todo esto- pregunto Mercedes y asentimos nuevamente

Ya sabe como es que hara la proposición y todo- asegure- Y es genial chicos-

Asi que Sam averigua si nos quieren apoyar en tu club- le ordeno San y Sam sale del salón, y al rato despues volvio con el club de nado sincronizado y su entrenadora, y le mostramos nuestra idea y le gusto, asi que nos pusimos manos a la obra para ensayar y arreglar todo…

Hasta que finalmente llego el dia miércoles… (*) "We found love" (*)…y la señorita Pillsburry, tiene los ojos enormes de sorpresa, de por si los tiene, pero ahora pareciera que se le van a salir de la cara, y por supuesto acepto la propuesta del señor Schue, asi que todos vitoreamos y los felicitamos…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Por cierto para aquellos que han leido mis otros fics, Lima Sorpresas 2022 va a ser editado, porque lo volvi a leer, y no me gusto tanto como habia quedado escrito, a penas este listo saldra en el sumario :D, eso ojala les haya gustado este capitulo :D<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Gracias amy por tu comentario, al doble porque la vez anterior no te agradeci...

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>44<p>

AUN HABLANDO DEL FUTURO CON UN SECRETO

Puck POV

Es en serio- exclamo incrédula mi mama- Eso es lo que quiere ser Finn, un militar- pregunto, estamos en casa de los Berry, es sábado, y desde que Rach y yo salimos, y sus papas siendo amigos de mi mama, pues acordamos comer al menos un sábado al mes todos juntos

Asi es- le confirme

Y Carole lo sabe- pregunto Hiram

Según Kurt me dijo, no- le contesto Rach

Pues debería- añadio mi mama

Asi es- concordo Hiram

Pero debe ser Finn quien se lo diga- añadi yo

Concuerdo con Noah- me apoyo Leroy- Finn debe decirle a Carole acerca de sus intenciones de unirse a la milicia, ya que finalmente debe ser su familia quien lo apoye al respecto, o que lo haga desistir- y todos asentimos

Aun asi, si bien es una carrera admirable- siguio mi mama- Y tiene sus retribuciones, es horrible tener un miembro de la familia en esta- y se que me mira- Noah, cariño a ti no se te ha pasado por la mente unirte- me pregunto

Mentiria si dijera que no- conteste sinceramente y me mira horrorizada- Pero relax ma, la descarte- asegure y ella deja salir un suspiro- Ademas que ya te dije el otro dia acerca de mis planes de respaldo respecto a unirme o a los bomberos o a los policías, o no- y ella asiente- Pues bien, si estuviera en mis planes lo de la milicia, también te lo hubiera dicho en ese momento-

Me alegra saber que no me ocultarías algo asi- me dijo sonriendo aliviada mi mama

Aunque ser bombero o policía también es arriesgado- añadio Hiram y asiento

Pero es menos riguroso y complicado comunicarse y estar cerca de la familia siendo policía o bombero, que siendo soldado- le dije y todos asienten concordando conmigo- Y es por esa razón que descarte siquiera pensar en unirme a la milicia-

Bueno, solo esperemos que Finn converse con su familia pronto acerca de sus planes- añadio Leroy y todos asentimos

Y que también tome en consideración lo que su familia le diga- añadio mi mama- Porque los adolescentes de ahora son tan tercos, que con tal de hacer su voluntad hacen lo que sea- pauso- Y mas aun si van en contra de lo que sus familias quieren o les aconsejan-

Es normal que los hijos quieran hacer lo opuesto a lo que los padres los aconsejan- añadio Hiram- Primero porque siempre creen tener la razón en todo, como todo ser humano a decir verdad, y por eso hacen oídos sordos a cualquier clase de advertencia- pauso- Y segundo y mas importante, los padres tristemente tienden a imponer sus puntos de vistas, lo que es completamente erróneo, porque asi fomentan que quieran hacer lo opuesto a lo que le aconsejan-

Por algo es un consejo, no- añadi yo- No una imposición- y Hiram asiente

Lo mejor es tener una conversación con el hijo- siguio Hiram- Escucharlos, tratar de entender sus razones, aconsejarlos en lo que nosotros como padres pensamos es mejor, y darles tiempo a que reflexionen cada una de las aristas a considerar, que ellos crean son importantes, y volver a escuchar que es lo que decidieron-

Y si no nos gusta- pregunto mi mama

Ser sinceros al respecto, pero calmados- contesto Hiram- Y apoyarlos finalmente, pero seguir aconsejándolos- pauso- Porque los hijos siempre necesitan de nuestro consejo-

Nosotros siempre hablamos con Rachel- añadio Leroy- Ya sea de lo que quiere hacer en el futuro, en lo que sucede en el presente, y también en su vida amorosa- pauso- Mantenemos una comunicación lo mas abierta posible, para que confie en nosotros y siempre podamos aconsejarla y apoyarla-

Por eso siempre saben casi todo- añadio Rach

Pero tu Rachel eres una chica bastante madura- añadio mi mama

Pero terca como una mula- dijimos al unisono sus papas y yo, y todos nos reimos, menos Rach que frunce el seño y sigue comiendo simplemente

Nadie es perfecto- siguio Leroy- Y Rachel por mas madura que sea nos ha dado sus pequeños problemillas por el camino, pero hablándolo lo hemos superado-

Pero nada como los problemotas que Noah me ha dado a mi- añadio mi mama

Yep, he sido difícil- concorde sonriendo divertido y mi mama rola los ojos- Pero hasta tu debes admitir que desde que sali del reformatorio he cambiado-

Si- concedió mi mama- Has cambiado, estas mas tranquilo y centrado en tus objetivos de hacer mejor las cosas- pauso- Porque afortunadamente ahora tienes mejores juntas, y una bella y judía influencia- pauso mirando a- Rachel- añadio sonriendo, y ella niega con la cabeza

Deb, Noah ha cambiado porque asi se lo ha propuesto- le dijo Rach- No por mi influencia-

Bueno en parte, si- le refute yo y ella me mira- Eres una buena chica, Rach, y las chicas buenas tienden a reformar a los chicos malos, aunque ni siquiera asi se lo propongan, solo es asi-

En eso concuerdo con Noah- añadio Hiram

Yo también- intervino Sarah metiéndose por primera vez en la conversación- Siempre lo muestran en las series de televisión, como la chica buena hace cambiar al chico malo- pauso- Y tu si que eres una chica MUY buena, Rach, y tienes que serlo, porque Noah, es, o era porque tu lo ayudaste a cambiar, un chico MUY malo- y yo miro a Rach

Si hasta mi hermana lo dice, tienes que admitir que de cierta forma es cierto- le dije

Ok- concedió

Ademas que no es malo- añadio Leroy y lo miramos- Que Noah se vea influenciado por ti cariño, o tu influenciada por el, que sabes que ha sido asi- y Rach se pone colorada- Es normal, porque ambos estan en una relacion, sana, donde mutuamente buscan la forma de equilibrar al otro-

Ademas ambos han tomado esta relacion desde el inicio con calma y madurez- añadio Hiram y Rach y yo asentimos concordando- Lo que por lo mismo los ha ayudado a ambos, lo que por cierto a nosotros como sus padres nos alegra- y Leroy y mi mama asienten

Lo único que les falta es la boda- añadio Sarah

Les faltan muchas cosas por vivir para eso- intervino Leroy y Rach y yo asentimos, finalmente ya lo hablamos- Y se que ambos ya lo hablaron-

Asi es- confirmo Rach- Es mejor que ambos tengamos las cosas claras de lo que piensa en el otra para asi no encontrarnos con sopresas-

Por lo mismo hemos sido sinceros en nuestras conversaciones- asegure

Entonces porque Rach tiene el anillo de la abuela- pregunto Sarah confundida y yo la miro

Porque es un símbolo de promesa- le conteste- Que cuando seas mas grande entenderas-

Entonces no estan comprometidos para casarse- pregunto Sarah

Nop- le contesto Rach- Pero en el futuro, si aun seguimos juntos, el dia que lo estemos, mis papas, Deb y tu serán los primeros en saberlo-

Ok- entendió mi hermana

Y despues de eso- añadio mi mama- Podremos tener hermososo bebes judíos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, asi como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y Hiram a su lado tiene la misma sonrisa, y sin que pudiéramos detenerlos se pusieron a hablar de cual seria la mejor estructura osea que tendrían de estos futuros bebes si la mia o la de Rach, y del color de ojos, pelo y bla bla bla, a lo que Leroy solo sonríe, Sarah los mira extrañada, y Rach y yo solo negamos con la cabeza y seguimos comiendo, pero no pararon ni siquiera cuando terminamos de comer, porque despues se pusieron hablar de la boda, y de la futura casa que Rach y yo tendremos, asi que mientras ellos siguen en ello, los demas recogimos la mesa, lavamos la loza y nos pusimos a ver una película en la sala…

Papa- llamo Rach, sentada en el sillón grande a mi lado, mientras Sarah esta en mi otro lado, y Leroy esta en uno de los sillones pequeños

Si, cariño- le dijo el mirándola

No deberíamos tratar de detenerlos- le pregunto Rach y Leroy solo se rie

Es tu papi de quien hablamos, cariño, el tema de planificar tu futuro, en lo que concierne a boda, casa y bebes, es su favorito- le recordó Leroy- Y Deb no es mejor que el, cuando se trata del futuro de Noah con una chica judía- y yo asiento- Asi que no tiene caso en detener esa conversación-

Entonces los dejamos que sigan- pregunto Rach

Igual que siempre- contesto Leroy encogiéndose de hombros- Ademas que piénsalo asi, si ellos planifican de antemano cuando las cosas sucedan bueno te ayudara-

De hecho, no lo hara- refuto Rach y la miramos confundidos- Papa, a esa planificación agregale a Sabrina y a Kurt-

Oh- musito Leroy y Rach me mira

Cometere un homicidio en el futuro- me dijo y yo estoy confundido- Me volverán loca esos cuatro si es que llegamos a casarnos Noah, y de seguro asesinare a alguno de ellos- aseguro y yo me rio- No es chistoso- se quejo- Me irias a visitar a la cárcel- me pregunto preocupada y le di un pequeño en los labios

Yep- le conteste- Pero no terminaras en la cárcel- le asegure

Como estas tan seguro- me pregunto confundida

Porque de seguro yo te gano en asesinar a alguno- conteste y Rach me sonríe- Asi que nos escaparamos y nos casaramos en las Vegas, antes de quedar atrapados en toda esa locura- y Rach me mira con sus ojos brillosos y sonriendome

Te amo- me dijo abrazandome

Yo también te amo- le asegure dándole un beso en la frente y miro a Leroy que sonríe- Objetaras el plan-

Nop- me contesto- Solo avísenme, para poder asistir-

A mi también- añadio Sarah y todos nos reimos

Lo único bueno si de la conversación de esos dos- añadio Leroy- Es que estan hablando en futuro- y Rach y yo asentimos, y finalmente nos pusimos a ver la película que Leroy puso…

Hasta que llego la hora de mi mama y Sarah de irse, porque yo me quedo esta noche con Rach, ya que mañana no la vere en todo el dia por ir a ver a Beth, desde navidad que no la veo, porque Shelby y su familia se fueron a Nueva York para año nuevo, y con lo de mi accidente mi mama, y Rach también, me ha mantenido donde sus ojos me vean…

Asi que se despidieron, y Leroy fue a su despacho a ver unos papeles con Hiram de un caso que esta viendo, asi que nos dieron las buenas noches y Rach y yo subimos a su cuarto, y use el baño primero, porque soy mas rápido, incluso con mi trasero herido, y al salir, me encontré Rach sentada de piernas cruzadas en su cama mirandome fijamente y con el seño fruncido

Rach- la llame confundido- Paso algo-

Por-

Porque tienes una extraña cara- le conteste

Mmm- murmuro- Me estoy aguantando- y yo abro mucho los ojos

Me hubieras dicho y te dejo usar el baño primero- le dije- Ahora entra- y ella me mira

No de eso-

Oh- musite- Entonces de que- pregunte confundido

De sacarte a patadas de mi baño- contesto y yo me largue a reir- No te burles Noah- se quejo

Lo siento- me disculpe…bueno, resulta que a Rach, no le gusta que otras personas usen su mismo baño, solo ella puede evacuar sus desechos biológicos, como ella los llama, en este, y por lo mismo yo solo ocupo su baño cuando me quedo con ella, para ducharme y solo orinar, para lo otro uso el baño del pasillo- Pero ya sabes que respeto tus reglas- le recordé

Lo se-

Pero aun asi, te pone de nervios- y ella asiente mientras me siento a su lado

Pero tengo que aprender- añadio y yo asiento- Mas si es que cuando vaya a la universidad tendre que aprender a compartir el baño con otras personas-

Asi es- concorde

Y sabes que no es nada contra ti, cierto- me dijo

Lo se, no te preocupes- le asegure dándole un pequeño beso en los labios haciéndola sonreir- Ahora ve a hacer tu rutina-…tiene una larga rutina para arreglarse para dormir

Ok- me dijo sonriendo y levantándose- Puedes poner lo que sea en la televisión- y yo asiento- Tratare de no demorarme mucho- aseguro y se metió al baño, asi que me acoste bajo la cama y prendi la televisión en la que encontré una vieja y divertida comedia de Jim Carrey, Mentiroso, Mentiroso, esta como a la mitad, pero no hay nada mas, asi que me puse a verla…

Y treinta minutos despues Rach salió del baño- Lista- anuncio y la miro sonriendo- Te dije que me demoraría menos-

Treinta minutos menos de lo normal- concorde, porque siempre se demora como una hora, y ella asiente

Desde que me dijiste que no necesito tanto tiempo porque no importa como me vea igual soy hermosa- me dijo- He reducido el tiempo-

Me alegra, porque es cierto- asegure y ella me sonríe, apaga las luces, y se mete en la cama bajo las tapas acurrucándose a mi lado

Que ves- me pregunto mirandome

Mentiroso, Mentiroso- conteste

Me gusta, Jim Carrey es divertido- me dijo y yo asiento

La veras entonces-

Sip, pero mas porque quiero acurrucarme aquí contigo- me dijo sonriendo, y le di un pequeño beso, que escalo, pero no tanto, debido a mi maldito trasero, pero lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidarme de la película…

NN POV

El dia domingo, mientras Puck se va a ver a Beth, Rachel pasa el dia con sus papas haciendo distintas cosas juntos, y con en la casa de otra familia, se recibe una llamada que deja preocupada al miembro de esta que contesto…

Al lunes siguiente, Kurt y Finn bajan de sus habitaciones a desayunar rápidamente, porque para variar Finn se quedo dormido, y Kurt se atraso arreglándose, y se van a ir

FINN, KURT- los detuvo la voz de Carole y ambos la miran- Cancelen sus planes para hoy en la tarde-

Porque- pregunto Kurt confundido

Tendremos una reunión familiar- contesto Carole- Muy importante, asi que cancelen- añadio seria

Ok- concedieron ambos y se despiden y se van

De que crees que se trate esta reunión familiar- le pregunto Finn a Kurt

Ni idea- contesto este- Pero por la cara de Carole es algo importante y serio-

Mmm, si- concordo Finn y luego abre mucho los ojos- No le has dicho nada de lo que dije de la milicia, cierto- pregunto alarmado

No- contesto Kurt- Estoy, aunque me moleste, respetando tu decisión de que seas tu quien se lo diga-

Gracias- le dijo Finn y Kurt asiente- Entonces si aun no sabe eso, de que querra hablar-

Ya te dije que no se-

No crees que tu papa o mi mama estén enfermos o con algun problema matrimonial- pregunto Finn

Mi papa prometió no ocultarme jamás si es que se enfermaba, no despues de lo que paso con el, asi que dudo que el este enfermo- contesto Kurt- Y Carole hace poco tuvo una cita con su medico y cuando le pregunte me dijo que todo esta excelente y que incluso su medico la felicito por lo bien que se cuida- pauso- Y problema matrimonial ni de broma, todavía estan en el estado de luna de miel, no has visto como se miran-

Pero con Burt viajando, puede estarles ocasionando algun problema- añadio Finn

Se que ahora que mi papa es congresista- siguio Kurt, porque le gano a Sue en las elecciones, se postulo para mostrar su apoyo a las artes, y a todo en lo que cree lo ha apoyado a el y a su familia, la diversidad y la tolerancia- Esta viajando constantemente a Washington, pero Carole se ve feliz cada vez que se va, y hablan todos los dias al teléfono, y al volver ella misma lo va a recoger y pasan todo el dia o noche alejados-

Cierto-

Asi que no creo que nada de lo que dices sea- añadio Kurt

Y mudarnos a Washington- pregunto Finn y Kurt niega con la cabeza

Mi papa dijo que no despues de ganar- le recordó y Finn asiente- Pero que si lo harán y rentaran la casa una vez los dos nos graduemos y nos vayamos a estudiar-

Yeah-

Asi que sera mejor que dejemos de especular- le pidió Kurt- Y esperemos a la tarde, donde finalmente nos enteraremos- y Finn asiente…

Y en la escuela, Puck le cuenta a Rachel que su mama le recordó en la mañana su cita con su medico para ver su pelvis a la tarde

Quieres que vaya contigo- le pregunto Rachel

Me encantaría que fueras- le contesto Puck- Pero nos llevara tiempo- y se pasa la mano por la cabeza- Y me da algo de vergüenza todo esto- añadio y Rachel le sonríe

Esta bien- le aseguro la chica- Vamos a clases- y Puck asiente y ambos se van abrazados- Ademas con suerte hoy sera el ultimo dia que estes parado durante clases-

Ojala- murmuro Puck, y ambos van a clases…

Rachel POV

Bueno como Noah tiene su cita con el medico me quede sin aventón a mi casa, pero en la hora del club me entere que Blaine y Kurt tuvieron que cancelar sus planes de la tarde porque los Hudson Hummel tendrán una importante reunión familiar, asi que Blaine se ofreció a darme un aventón, y de paso pasamos un rato juntos…

Asi que estamos en Lima Bean, sentados esperando por nuestras ordenes

Me sorprendió escuchar que Puck no quería que lo acompañaras al hospital- me dijo Blaine

No es que no quisiera- le dije- Es solo que lo de su accidente lo tiene algo avergonzado- y Blaine se ve confundido- Por el lugar donde tiene la lesión- explique

Ya veo- entendió Blaine sonriendo- Su zona afectada es la que mas ama- añadio divertido

Yeah- concorde

No te molesta si que no quisiera que finalmente fueras con el- me pregunto

No- conteste- Porque lo estaría- pregunte confundida

Porque, por lo general las chicas siempre les molesta todo- me contesto encogiéndose de hombros- Y a veces dicen que hay cosas que no les molestan y aun asi les molesta- y yo me rio

Pues no es mi caso- le asegure- Ademas que si hay algo que me molesta, siempre lo hago saber de inmediato, y lo sabes- y el asiente- Ademas que entiendo la vergüenza de Noah respecto a la localización de su lesión, y yendo con el lo pondré mas incomodo y avergonzado, asi que prefiero darle su espacio, tal como el me lo pidió al ser sincero con su vergüenza-

Eres una chica especial Rach- me dijo Blaine y yo le sonrio y voy a decir algo…

Y talentosa según oi- me interrumpió una desconocida voz y seguimos la voz, y un chico (* inserten descripción de Grant Austin) bien parecido esta parado junto a un pilar de la cafetería mirándonos

Sebastian- dijo Blaine, y yo reconoci el nombre, de la vez en que Blaine y Kurt fueron a un bar gay, y además de que Kurt no para de quejarse del atrevimiento de este chico de coquetearle a Blaine frente a el…- Ustedes dos no se conocen- recordó mi amigo

No aun no tenemos el gusto de ser presentados- confirme yo y Sebastian sonríe y se sienta en otras de las sillas de la mesa

Bien- siguio Blaine- Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry, Rach, el es Sebastian- y nos dimos la mano

Un gusto- le dije al soltarnos

Lo mismo digo- me dijo el sonriendo, y no pude evitar notar que tiene los dientes muy blancos, y luego mira a Blaine- Y mi amigo Kurt no esta por aquí- pregunto curioso

No, tenia un asunto familiar que atender- contesto Blaine

Que triste, tenia ganas de saludarlo- dijo Sebastian con una fingida tristeza, a lo que yo no pude evitar rolar los ojos, y el ahora me mira- Pero veo Blaine que sabes escoger muy bien tu compañía- añadio sonriéndome- Talentosa y bella, compañia-

Gracias- le dije

Rach- me llamo Blaine y lo miro- No te molesta que te deje por unos minutos, necesito ir al baño- me pregunto

Claro que no- le asegure- Ve-

Si, ve Blaine, yo le hago compañía a Rachel- añadio Sebastian mirándome y Blaine lo mira curioso

Ok- y con eso se fue, y Sebastian y yo nos observamos mutuamente en silencio, y como a mi no me gusta mucho este

Por cierto- empece- Como te dije gracias- y el me mira confundido- Por los cumplido-

Oh, eso- entendió Sebastian- Fue un placer, además no se puede negar tu belleza y menos aun tu talento-

Te gusta dar cumplidos- le dije

Solo aquellos que a mis ojos se los merecen- me dijo simplemente

Ya veo- entendí- Aunque todos estos cumplidos, no te servirán para evitar que te patee el trasero en las regionales- y Sebastian se rie

Y además eres divertida- añadio divertido y me le acerque

No tienes idea- susurre y el se me acerca

Mmm- murmuro saboreando sus labios- Tentador sera el averiguarlo- susurro mirándome de arriba abajo, y eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo, asi que me aleje de el

No creo que querras averiguar nada- le dije mientras el solo me mira

Y eso porque- pregunto curioso

Porque sera doloroso el solo intentarlo- le conteste simplemente sonriendo

Parece que entonces esta competencia sera mas divertida de lo que pense- añadio Sebastian- Porque adoro los retos-

Tanto como adoras molestar y coquetear- le dije cruzada de brazos

Porque lo dices- me pregunto

Kurt- conteste

Es tu amigo- entendió

Uno de mis mejores amigos- lo corregi- Y acabo de entender que solo te gusta molestarlo al coquetear con Blaine-

Y como sabes si es que realmente me gusta coquetear con Blaine- me pregunto- Blaine es un chico atractivo-

Lo es- concorde- Pero a ti no solo te gustan los del genero que es Blaine- le dije y el me mira confundido- Sino que también los de mi genero- añadi

De donde sacas eso- me pregunto

De cómo coqueteas conmigo y me miras- conteste- Desde que llegaste-

Y que tal si es solo una estrategia- me pregunto- Despues de todo eres la vocalista de mi máxima competencia en las regionales- me recordo

Cierto, podria serlo, pero no lo es- asegure

Y porque no-

Porque tengo dos papas, dos de mis mejores amigos son homosexuales también, y dos de mis mejores amigas son bisexuales- le dije y me le acerque- Digamos que tengo un muy buen radar, como para darme cuenta de que no eres solo gay, sino que bisexual- y el sonríe y yo me alejo

Ok, lo soy- confeso- Y-

Digamos que ahora se que Kurt se ha estado preocupando por nada- conteste- Porque Blaine no es mas que solo un juego para ti-

Que te hace estar tan segura, porque que sea bisexual, no significa que Blaine no me guste de verdad- me dijo

Cierto- concorde- Pero entonces como es que desde que llegaste ni siquiera has coqueteado con el, incluso apenas lo has mirado, porque simplemente te gusta molestar a Kurt- le dije- Y como lo se, porque como dije desde que llegaste solo has estado coqueteando y me has mirado a MI- añadi apuntándome y cruzándome de brazos y el sonríe

Me gustas Rachel- me dijo y va a decir algo mas

Sus ordenes- interrumpió la voz de una chica y yo le sonrio y recibo lo mio y de Blaine, y este también vuelve

Y de que me perdi- pregunto sentándose y tomando su orden

De nada preocupante- le contesto Sebastian mirandolo- Rachel y yo nos estamos conociendo- y Blaine asiente entendiendo- Y además me di cuenta de que competir contra Rachel y tu, sera muy divertido- y me mira- Un exquisito reto- y se para- Bueno, nos vemos Blaine-

Yeah- le dijo Blaine confundido y Sebastian me mira

Y fue un placer, Rachel- me dijo

Por supuesto que fue un placer- concorde- Para ti, ya que no todos los dias se conoce de antemano a la persona que te hara lamer el piso despues de ganarte- y el sonríe

Yeah- murmuro- Sera un exquisito reto- y con eso se fue y miro a Blaine, que me mira confundido y sorprendido

De algo me perdi- dijo

Nada de lo que debas preocuparte- le asegure- Pero digamos que Sebastian Smythe acaba de conocer a su mas grande reto-

Tu- me pregunto confundido y yo solo sonrio tomando de mi café

Ya veremos- murmure y Blaine niega con la cabeza

De lo que conozco a Sebastian es un tipo decidido- me dijo

Y coqueto- añadi y el asiente- Esa es su debilidad mi querido Blaine, y si no estuvieras blindado por su coquetería te darias cuenta de cómo le gusta jugar-

Y como le gusta jugar- pregunto intrigado

Ya veras con el tiempo- le conteste

Porque tanto misterio- me pregunto confundido

Porque que tiene de divertido, si solo suelto la sopa- pregunte sonriéndole y el niega con la cabeza

Asi que esta es la Cerebro de la que habla Tina- me dijo y yo asiento divertida

Pero como dije Blaine, no te preocupes- le dije- Finalmente tu mismo te daras cuenta de lo que hablo, porque estoy segura de que tendremos la oportunidad de tener mas encuentros con Sebastian Smythe-

Regionales aquí vamos- me dijo y yo asiento, y seguimos conversando de otras cosas…

Finn POV

Mi mama acaba de terminar de hablar, y yo no puedo creer, ni menos quiero creer que lo acaba de decir es verdad…

Cuando llegamos a casa Kurt y yo, no solo mi mama y Burt estaban aquí sino que Hiram Berry y el señor Schue, y nos hicieron sentarnos…

Y resulta que era sobre lo primero que pensé en la mañana, que mi mama se entero, por Schue, acerca de mis intenciones de quizás unirme a la milicia para seguir los pasos de mi papa…

Y fue cuando mi mama, empezo a contarnos que realmente mi papa no había muerto en batalla, lo dieron de baja de la milicia cuando yo tenia un año de vida porque lo lastimaron, y al volver empezo a drogarse, porque no podía lidiar con lo qu había vivido en la guerra, le diagnosticaron stress post traumatico, y en vez de seguir un tratamiento prefierio refugiarse en las drogas, lo que lo llevo a abandonarnos a mi mama y a mi, para meses despues ser encontrado de una habitación de un motel muerto por una sobredosis…

El silencio es eterno en la sala…es que no puedo creer esto…mi padre falleció como un héroe, es lo que siempre mi mama me dijo, pero ahora resulta que falleció siendo un maldito drogadicto…

Finn- me llamo Hiram y lo miro- Se que esto es difícil de asimilar, pero tu madre y tu familia necesitan saber que estas pensando- y yo miro a mi familia, pero me quede mirando fijamente a mi mama

No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir- le dije

Es cierto- me aseguro mi mama con los ojos llorosos- Todo lo que acabo de decirte es cierto- me levanto

Y NO TE CREO- le grite furioso

Finn, calmate- me pidió Hiram

NO- grite y mire a mi mama- Todo lo que dijiste lo estas inventando para que desista en pensar en unirme a la milicia y ser un soldado como mi papa- y mi mama mira a Hiram, el que le asiente y me mira

Debo confesar que si te estoy diciendo esto ahora es por ello- confeso- Pero eso no le quita lo cierto- aseguro y toma una carpeta que yo no había notado estaba en la mesa de centro y la pone contra su pecho- En esta carpeta estan todos los papeles que confirman lo que digo- y la extiende, pero yo no la tomo- Tomala cariño- me pidió

No- sisee

Finn- me llamo Schue y yo lo miro molesto

No me hable señor Schue- le pedi- Porque fue usted el que me delato con mi mama- pauso- Cuando ERA YO quien debía decirle en MI tiempo, Y NADIE MAS-

No lamento haberle dicho a tu madre de tus planes, porque me preocupo por ti- me dijo- Y necesitas una guía debido a lo confundido que estas, y para eso esta ella aquí, para que confies en ella y tengas su apoyo- y yo me rio

Confie en ella- sisee- He confiado toda mi vida en ella, y resulta que no es mas que una mentirosa-

FINN- grito Burt- No le hables asi a tu madre-

Y como tengo que hablarle Burt- le pregunte- Cuando no ha hecho mas que mentirme, me hizo creer que mi padre murio como un héroe, cuando no murio mas que siendo un MALDITO DROGADICTO FRACASADO-

YA BASTA- grito mi mama levantadose mirándome con molestia- No te crie para que te expresaras de esa forma de nadie, y menos aun de tu propio padre-

ESO ES LO QUE ERA-

CALLATE FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON- me ordeno mi madre autoritariamente- Te oculte la verdad de pequeño, porque no crei que estuvieras listo para entender por lo que paso tu padre, y porque le prometi a Christopher que sabrias de lo buen hombre que era, porque lo era-

No lo era si fue capaz de escoger la droga por sobre su propia familia y nos abandono- refute

Que parte de que estaba enfermo no entiendes- me dijo mi madre

Podria haberse curado si hubiera seguido un tratamiento- le recordé- Pero EL escogió la droga-

No- refuto mi mama- Se escogió a el mismo, a la mejor manera de lidiar con su dolor y pesadillas- y se me acerco- Lo vi retorcerse de dolor despues de volver, gritar debido a las pesadillas que tenia TODAS LAS NOCHES desde que volvio y fue el mismo quien decidió ir al medico, pero las pastillas que le daban el no sentía que lo ayudaban, y estaba desesperado por encontrar la forma de que algo lo curara definitivamente, y su refugio fue la droga- y lagrimas caen por su cara- Lo odie por no tener paciencia, pero mas aun por no refugiarse en el amor que nos teníamos, y te tenia, y fue cuando me sento y me conto solo un acontecimiento que atestiguo, y entendí que debes vivir lo que los soldados viven para entender porque estan pasando, y lo deje en paz-

Cuando se fue- pregunto Kurt y mi mama le da una pequeña sonrisa

Rapidamente se volvio adicto, cada vez que se drogaba lo hacia en el parque, despues de que yo llegaba de trabajar para poder cuidar de Finn, y se mantenía ahí hasta lo suficiente como para poder levantarse, llegar a casa y dormir- siguio mi mama- Pero un dia, mientras aun cuidaba a Finn, se drogo aquí, porque no aguanto las ganas y dejo la jeringa con la que se inyectaba en la mesa de centro, y se quedo dormido, cuando llegue Finn estaba jugando con la jeringa, y otras cosas, no pude evitar gritar del miedo, lo que lo despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que Finn hacia- pauso- Al dia siguiente se fue- y me mira triste- Me dijo que nos amaba demasiado y había sido su opción refugiarse en la droga, por lo mismo tu y yo no teníamos que pagar por ello, y que ya había decidió que en el minuto que se volviera peligroso para ti o para mi se iria-

Y nos hizo pagar por ello de todas maneras- refute- Nos abandono-

Fue lo mejor, Finn- me aseguro mi mama y mas lagrimas rodan por sus mejillas- Se estaba destruyendo a si mismo por paz para su alma y conciencia, y no quería llevarnos con el hacia esa destrucción- pauso- Para mi tu padre fue un héroe, porque peleo por su país, amigos…-

Pero no por su familia- la interrumpi y ella niega con la cabeza

Estas tan cegado con que tu padre se equivoco que no eres capaz de ver el sacrifico que hizo al dejarnos- siseo mi mama furiosa- NOS AMABA FINN, y vivir con una persona que no puede consigo misma, y que además es drogadicta es una TORTURA, y el nos LIBRO DE VIVIR CON ELLA, se aislo, se sumio en la soledad, se perdió de verte crecer, de amarme, por descansar del dolor, porque era solo un ser humano, y lo que vivio fue demasiado para el, pero eso no le quita lo feroz que peleo por defender lo que creía y amaba- pauso- Y sino eres capaz de verlo, entonces cometi un gran error al criarte, y peor aun, me decepcionas-

Igual tu me decepcionas al haberme mentido- le dije y me fui a mi habitación, y me lance a mi cama, y la unica foto que tengo de mi papa conmigo me mira desde la mesa de noche y la tome y la lance contra la muralla…no quiero saber nada de ese hombre, que se prefirió asi mismo que su familia…y deje que las lagrimas de decepcion corrieran por mis mejillas…

Rachel POV

Antes de la cena con mis papas, Noah me llamo para decirme que le fue bien en su cita con el medico, y que si bien debe tener cuidado con su pelvis, y debe sentarse en un cojin, ya le quitaron el yeso que le pusieron…asi que estaba feliz por el…

Hasta que la cena llego, y mi papi nos conto que paso en la casa de los Hudson Hummel, la verdad de la cual se entero Finn, y me dio tristeza por el…

No logra entender que su padre se escogió a el mismo, por primera vez, para poder descansar- dijo mi papi- Porque no podía vivir sabiendo cuantos tampoco lo hacían-

La guerra es un tema muy duro- añadio mi papa- Que para las generaciones de ahora si no tienen a un familiar de ella, no la entienden- y mi papi asiente y siento que me mira

Que piensas cariño- me pregunto

En lo duro que debió ser para Carole ver al hombre que amaba destruirse frente a sus ojos y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo- conteste- Mas porque no podía enfocar toda su energía en apoyarlo, sino que también debía pensar y enfocarse en cuidar a Finn-

Asi es- confirmo mi papa- Carole lo tuvo que dejar ir finalmente cuando esa fue su decisión, porque Finn debía ser su prioridad- y mi papi y yo asentimos

Y tristemente Finn, solo esta enfocado en como Carole le oculto la verdad acerca de la muerte de su padre- siguio mi papi- Y por lo mismo no quiere escuchar razón respecto a porque su padre hizo lo que hizo-

Lo que es entendible, de cierta forma- añadio mi papa y yo asiento

Para Finn su papa estaba en un pedestal- añadi y mis papas me miran- Era perfecto, porque era un héroe y enterarse de esto, hizo que ese pedestal se cayera y se diera cuenta de que era un humano- y mis papas asienten concordando

Pero apesar de ello- añadio mi papi- Crei que entendería las palabras de su madre, pero hasta el final, su decepcion fue por la mentira, y su actitud me dio a enteder que no escucho nada de lo que Carole le dijo-

Necesitara tiempo- añadio mi papa y mi papi asiente- Carole tendrá que tener paciencia- pauso- Y hablar nuevamente con el-

Hacerle entender que su papa estaba enfermo- añadi- Y que lidio con su enfermedad a su manera, porque ese era su derecho- pause- Ademas eso no le quita lo grandioso que hizo en combate-

Asi es- concordo mi papa- Pobre Christopher, fue un héroe quebrado, como los llaman- y asentimos con mi papi- Que ahora esta descansando-

Como se merece, despues de los sacrificios que hizo- añadio mi papi, y seguimos comiendo…

Al dia siguiente en la escuela, Finn no vino, y hable con Kurt al respecto y con Noah también para hacerle saber, pero no me dio ningún comentario al respecto, porque según me dijo no sabe que decir, y en la reunión en el salón del coro, Schue nos conto lo que sucedió…

Pobre papa de Finn- dijo Artie y todos lo miramos- Digo dio su vida por nuestro país, por su gente, por mantenernos a salvo, pero no pudo salvarse a si mismo- pauso- Es triste- y todos asentimos

Como lo esta tomando Finn- pregunto Rory

Nada bien- contesto Schue- Por lo que dijo ayer, para el su padre paso de ser un héroe a un fracasado-

Fracasado- exclamo San incrédula- Como puede pensar asi-

Porque asi lo piensa- le dijo Schue simplemente

El que su papa se volviera un drogadicto no le quita las grandes cosas que hizo por todos- añadio San molesta- Sigue siendo un héroe igualmente-

Todos los soldados que luchan por nosotros lo son- añadio Britt y todos la miramos- Porque van a otro país o donde sea a dar su vida con tal de proteger la nuestra y ni nos conocen-

Asi es- concordo Schue sonriendo- Pero tristemente para Finn no es asi-

Pues es tonto entonces- añadio Britt cruzándose de brazos y por lo visto todos parecen concordar con ella

Tonto o no- siguio Schue- Finn debe lidiar con esto a su manera y sin presiones- pauso- Y si les digo esto chicos, es para que lo apoyemos en dejarlo entender esto a su manera, entendido- y todos asentimos- Bien- y con eso se fue del salón…

CONTINUARA…


	45. Chapter 45

Gracias amy por tu comentario :D...Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>45<p>

LIDIANDO Y CONFRONTANDO

Puck POV

Me fue bien en mi medico…pero ahora eso es lo que menos me importa…porque aun estoy en el salón del coro, pensando en lo que nos acabamos de enterar, aunque claro yo ya lo sabia por Rach, pero no se que pensar realmente al respecto, ni que decir…

Finn y yo, si bien logramos un entendimiento, aun nuestra amistad esta muy fragmentada, pero a pesar de ello aun le tengo un gran cariño, y me entristece que se haya enterado de lo que se entero…pero no es tan malo, aunque para el lo sea…finalmente su papa se fue antes de poder lastimarlos a el y a su mama, no como el mio, que nos lastimo lo suficiente antes de largarse…

Entre nuestros dos papas, el mio es el mas perdedor y bastardo de los dos…

Como creen que debamos apoyar a Finn- pregunto de pronto Rory, rompiendo el silencio que hay en el salón, y todos lo miramos

No creo que debamos hacer nada- le contesto Santana y mira a Kurt- Como esta su mama por cierto-

Sufriendo- contesto Kurt y todos lo miramos confundidos- Le duele que Finn no entienda, entiende que este molesto por lo de la mentira, pero la forma cruel y despectiva en la cual se refirió a el, es dolorosa para Carole, porque el papa de Finn no fue un fracasado, pero debido a que se volvio un adicto, Finn asi lo ve-

Y además la imagen se le agrava a Finn por el hecho de que murio por una sobredosis- añadio Mike y Kurt asiente

Mi papi nos dijo a mi y a mi papa- siguio Rach y todos la miramos- Que lo que hizo Christopher Hudson al volverse drogadicto fue escogerse a si mismo- y todos se estamos confundidos- Para poder descansar de todo lo que vio, y asi destruirse a si mismo porque no podía vivir sabiendo cuantos tantos tampoco lo hacían-

Es como que hubiera preferido morir en la guerra- pregunto Artie y Rach asiente- Tiene sentido de cierta forma, porque quizás de que horrores fue testigo- y todos asentimos

Y era un ser humano, simplemente- añadio Blaine y todos asienten

Pero no para Finn- añadi yo- Para el es o era un super héroe, como superman-

Y la guerra fue su kriptonita- añadio Sam y todos asentimos

Rach- llamo Kurt- No crees que podrías hablar con Finn- le pregunto y Rachel se ve algo contrariada

No lo se- contesto insegura- No creo que sea buena idea- y Kurt me mira a mi

Es por Puck- pregunto volviendo a mirar a Rach

No- contesto ella- Es solo que…si bien jamás le he dejado de tener cariño a Finn a pesar de todo, no en vano fue mi primer amigo y mi primer amor, y ahora tenemos un entendimiento que nos permite seguir siendo amigos despues de todo lo que ha sucedido, pero esto de su papa tiene que ver con algo que le concierne a el y a su familia, yo se cuanto idolatraba a su papa- pauso- Y al tener que ver con ello, y siendo yo misma muchas veces la que le ha pedido a el que no se meta en mi vida, bueno no es ni consecuente ni prudente que yo trate de meterme en la de el-

Tienes razón- concordo Kurt- Es solo que creo que Finn a ti si te escucharía, mas porque eres de las personas que de cualquier forma se da a escuchar- añadio y todos concordamos con el

Pero esta vez prefiero mantenerme al margen- añadio Rach- Aunque no es lo que realmente quiero hacer, porque quiero ayudar, pero como dije es preferible- pauso- Ademas que sino escucho a Carole, que es su mama, no creo que ni a mi me escuche-

Puede que tengas razón- añadio Kurt, despues de eso decidimos ir a casa, y de camino a mi casillero, tome una decisión

KURT- grite al verlo irse hacia la salida de la escuela, se detiene y me mira- Quien esta en tu casa- le pregunte acercándomele

Carole- contesto- Tiene el dia libre hoy, mi papa fue a supervisar el taller- me conto- Por- pregunto confundido

Tu iras a casa ahora-

No- contesto aun mas confundido- Tengo una cita con Blaine-

Bien-

Porque preguntas Puck- me pregunto Kurt cada vez mas confundido

Quiero hablar con Finn- y el me mira sorprendido

TU- exclamo y yo asiento- No creo que sea buena idea- añadio negando con la cabeza

Lo se- concedi- Pero jamás me ha importado lo que otros piensen que es buena idea- le recordé y el rola los ojos- Asi que adiós Hummel- y con eso me fui, Rach se vino en su propio auto hoy, asi que al verla en el estacionamiento me despedi de ella, hoy es dia de Beth, asi que el que vaya a ver a Finn no interfiere con ningún plan que pueda tener con Rach…

Asi que me fui a casa de Finn, y Carole me abrió la puerta- Puck, que haces aquí- me pregunto confundida

Puedo pasar- le pregunte y ella asiente dejándome entrar, la escuche cerrar la puerta, y la miro- Hola, se que es raro que este aquí- y ella asiente- Pero quiero hablar con Finn-

Crees que eso sea buena idea despues de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos- me pregunto

Quizas no- conteste sinceramente- Pero el y yo antes de navidad llegamos a una especie de entendimiento- pause- Y Carole, tu sabes acerca de mi familia, en especiel de mi papa y su abandono- y Carole asiente- No crees que entiendo mejor que tu o cualquiera lo que siente Finn-

Puede ser- concedió Carole- Pero la historia de Christopher con la de tu padre son muy distintas-

Cierto- concorde- El papa de Finn era un héroe, el mio es un maldito borracho que le importo mas la bebida y su banda que su familia- pause- Solo déjeme verlo- le pedi

Ok- concedió sonriéndome- Esta arriba, en la segunda habitación de la derecha al subir la escalera- y yo asiento

Gracias- le dije y me fui hacia la escalera

Puck- me llamo Carole y la miro- No creo que quiera verte, a mi ni siquiera me miro cuando trate de hablar con el- añadio triste

Es esperable- entendí

La puerta esta sin seguro- añadio y yo asiento, y subi las escaleras, toque la puerta, pero ni respondió ni dijo nada Finn, asi que simplemente entre a la habitación, y como me lo imagine esta tirado en la cama

Finn- lo llame y lo vi tensarse- Ya se no debería estar aquí- añadi cerrando la puerta y me fui hacia los pies de la cama, pisando algo al llegar, que sono, y al mirar hacia mis pies, hay vidrio en el piso y un portarretrato dado vuelta, asi que me agache para tomarlo, con cuidado para no cortarme con el vidrio, y al darlo vuelta, es el portarretrato de la unica foto que Finn tiene con su papa- Realmente lo detestas-

No era mas que un perdedor- murmuro Finn y lo miro, no puedo evitar apretar el portarretrato con mis manos

Te gusta usar esa palabra- y me mira

Solo para aquellos que se lo merecen- siseo y quiero golpearlo, pero solo negué con la cabeza, porque no vine a eso

Insultandome no ganaras nada- le dije tranquilamente- Porque no me ire- asegure

Porque mierda estas aquí- me pregunto molesto sentándose en la cama y le muestro el portarretrato

Porque este hombre no se merece que lo denigres como lo haces- conteste

Era un maldito drogadicto- siseo- Que nos abandono a mi y a mi mama por la droga- pauso- Asi que lo denigrare todo lo que quiera, porque eso es todo lo que se merece- y yo niego con la cabeza sentándome en la cama

Deberias agradecerle en vez de denigrarlo- refute y Finn me mira como si estuviera loco

Porque mierda debería agradecerle- me pregunto incrédulo

Porque se fue antes de lastimarlos, a tu mama o a ti- le conteste- Finn, contestame algo- le pregunte

Que- pregunto confundido

Cuantas veces has visto llorar a tu mama porque tu papa los abandono- le pregunte y el me mira confundido

Jamas, porque ni siquiera sabia que lo había hecho- me contesto

Cierto- recordé- Entonces dejame repensar la pregunta- pause- Mmm- murmure- Bien, cuantas veces tu mama llora de tristeza cada vez que solo mencionan a tu papa- y Finn se ve pensativo

Nunca- contesto despues de un rato- Digo lagrimea, pero sonriendo, porque siempre me dice que mi papa se merece ser recordado con una sonrisa, por lo valiente que fue- pauso- Pero ahora se que de valiente no tuvo nada, no era nada mas que un cobarde-

Era un héroe- refute

Si claro-

Y tu mama sonríe al recordarlo porque lo amaba-

No lo hacia para hacerme creer que era un héroe, y que no me diera cuenta lo que realmente era- refuto Finn y yo niego con la cabeza

Tu madre no es actriz, asi que no puede actuar lo que siente- le recordé- Si sonríe lo hace de verdad, y ella sabia por lo que tu papa había pasado, como realmente murio-

Y- pregunto Finn

Y aun asi sonríe ante su memoria, porque no lo resiente, ni esta decepcionada, ni lo odia por lo que hizo- conteste y Finn me mira confundido

A que quieres llegar- me pregunto

A que tu papa estaba enfermo Finn, y tu mama asi lo entendió y comprendio- conteste- Lo que vivio tu papa fue tan fuerte que lo desquicio tanto que se denigro a si mismo refugiándose en la droga- pause- Pero demostró el gran hombre que era, al alejarse de ti y tu mama, porque no los abandono, se alejo de ustedes, para no terminar arrastrándolos con el al infierno que en su cabeza el vivia- pause- No se fue porque quizo, sino que porque era lo mejor, para el, pero mas para ustedes-

Pero podria haberse curado- me dijo Finn sin mirarme

Podria- concedi- Pero esta claro que eso no es lo que el quería-

Y porque no- me pregunto- Si nos tenia a mi y a mi mama, eramos su familia, y con nuestro apoyo podria haberse curado, y no morirse en un cuarto de motel solo por una sobredosis-

Si los tenia a tu mama y a ti- concorde- Pero no fue suficiente-

Quieres decir que el amor no es suficiente- me pregunto

No, jamás lo es todo- conteste- Si lo fuera, mis padres aun seguirían juntos, porque el siempre me dijo que amaba a mi mama, pero aun asi se fue, dejándola embarazada y conmigo siendo un niño- pause- Y no porque era lo mejor para nosotros, porque no lo era, sino que porque lo que para el era importante eran la bebida y su banda- pause- Jamas nosotros-

Porque comparas a nuestros padres- me pregunto

Para que te des cuenta lo que realmente hace a un hombre un perdedor y un cobarde- conteste- Ademas si mi hiciera las mismas preguntas que te hice a ti, en la primera mi respuesta seria desde que se fue, todo los malditos dias la escuchaba llorar y culparse, y en las fechas en que se repite, vuelve a llorar como si fuera el aniversario de su muerte o algo, y de cierta forma lo es, porque lo que había entre ellos murio- pause- Y en la segunda, mi mama se cierra, ahora ya no tanto, cuando lo mencionan, es como si le dijera que quiero casarme con una católica y convertirme- y Finn levanta las cejas- Tema innombrable-

Porque ya no tanto- me pregunto- Digo porque ya no se cierra tanto al hablar de el-

Ha hablado con Hiram al respecto- conteste

Oh- musito Finn

Mira Finn, la guerra destruyo a tu papa- segui- Vio a sus amigos, compañeros y muchos otros morir, y además vivio horrores indescriptibles para alguien que no los ha vivido-

Yeah- murmuro

Y todos creemos- segui y el me mira- Que quería morir, porque sentía que no podía vivir, cuando otros que pasaron por lo mismo que el, no lo hacían-

Todos creen eso- pregunto sorprendido y yo asiento

Asi es- confirme- Y además lo entienden- asegure- Aun todos lo consideramos un héroe, porque nada de lo que hizo despues de volver, le quita lo genial que fue al ir a otro país a pelear por este país, por todos Finn, pero en especial por ti-

Quizas tienes razón- murmuro el dejando de mirarme

Ahora, realmente crees que tu papa se merece que denigres su memoria como lo estas haciendo desde ayer- le pregunte- O peor que estes decepcionado de el- y deje el portarretrato en la cama y me levante- Solo piénsalo- y me fui hacia la puerta, la abri, y voy a salir

Puck- me detuvo la voz de Finn y me detengo para mirarlo- Porque viniste a decirme todo esto- me pregunto

Porque cuando eramos niños queriamos ser héroes, como superman- conteste- Pero supimos que superman era un alien, y no era humano, y tu me dijiste que tu papa había sido un héroe, y el si era humano-

Yeah- murmuro recordando

Entonces empezamos a querer ser como ese hombre- segui apuntando la fotografía en la cama y Finn la mira- Porque peleo como un héroe por todos, pero por sobretodo por proteger lo que amaba, y yo aun sigo queriendo ser como el, pelear por proteger lo que amo, y no quiero que tu dejes de querer seguir siendo como el tampoco, mas porque eres su hijo, y estaría orgulloso de ti si asi lo hicieras- pause- Ademas, sino lo haces por el, hazlo por tu mama-

Mi mama- repitió Finn

Que ya perdió a alguien que ama- añadi- Y no se merece perder a alguien mas- pause- Y menos aun si ese ultimo alguien aun esta vivo- y con eso sali de la habitación, porque ya la conversación se me hizo pesada, no de malestar, sino que emocional, y al bajar la escalera me encontre con Carole

Pudiste hablar con el- me pregunto y yo asiento- Y, te dijo algo-

Que quizás en lo que dije tengo algo de razón- conteste

Y que le dijiste- me pregunto

Que aun su papa es un héroe- conteste- Volverse drogadicto, no cambia el gran hombre que fue, y como dio todo por pelear por este país, pero en especial por el-

Trate de que entendiera eso ayer, pero no me escucho- me dijo Carole triste

Ayer Finn se entero que su mama, la mujer que mas ama y admira, le oculto algo muy importante acerca del hombre que le dio la vida- le dije- Asi que no iba ni a escuchar ni a entender nada de lo que le dijera-

Lo se- concedió ella- Solo necesita tiempo- y yo asiento- Gracias por venir-

Nada que agradecer- le asegure y me fui hacia la puerta para abrirla, y la miro- Carole, desde que conoci a Finn y me conto de su papa, siempre desee que fuera el mio- y trague saliva- Y aun lo hago- añadi saliendo de la casa…

Y no se como me subi a mi camioneta, para llegar a tocar la puerta de la casa Berry, la que se abre- Noah- me dijo Rach mirándome confundida- No deberías estar en casa de Shelby-

Deberia- susurre en respuesta, y sin mirarla

Paso algo- me pregunto preocupada

Me puedo quedar aquí- le pregunte mirándola, y tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y se lanza a abrazarme

Noah- susurro apretándome fuerte- Que paso, porque lloras- me pregunto mirandome…yep estoy llorando…

Solo puedo quedarme- repeti y ella asiente, y me metió a la casa llevándome directo a su habitación, donde se acosto conmigo en la cama abrazandome…

Detesto a mi papa…en serio lo detesto…

Finn POV

Pense en todo lo que me dijo Puck…y quizás tiene razón…eso no significa que no me duela si la mentira de mi mama, y asi se lo hice saber al ir a verla a la cocina, pero que entiendo un poco mas…

Voy a necesitar tiempo para digerir todo esto- le dije y mi mama asiente

Solo me alegra que me hables- me dijo- Y que entiendas aunque sea un poco por lo que paso tu papa, era un buen hombre Finn, y nos amaba-

Pero ese amor no fue suficiente- susurre

No- concordo mi mama- Hay ocasiones en que tristemente no lo es- pauso- El stress de tu papa le hizo creer que todo lo que habíamos vivido y vivíamos juntos los tres era solo un sueño, y que la realidad eran los horrores que vivio en la guerra, y que revivía en sus pesadillas-

Realmente era horrible vivir para el- y mi mama asiente…

Luego de eso volvi a mi habitación…quiero cantar algo…pero no se que…quizás Rachel me pueda ayudar…

Ya mañana hablare con ella en la escuela…

Rachel POV

Despues de que Noah se calmo, me conto el porque de su tristeza, fue a ver a Finn, y al hablar con el, tuvo que recordar todo lo doloroso que fue que su papa los abandonara a el y a su familia…

Fuiste a ver a Finn para que se diera cuenta de lo afortunado que es aun- entendí y el asiente

Su papa sigue siendo genial a pesar de cómo realmente murio- añadio Noah y yo asiento- Nada como es el bastardo del mio-

Algo bueno si hizo tu papa antes de dejarlos- le dije y el me mira confundido y lo bese suavemente en los labios- Ayudo a darles la vida a Sarah y ti, y por ello se que tu mama le esta eternamente agradecida, ustedes dos son su vida, su mundo, lo que mas ama- pause- Y si tienes papa, tu padre te engendro, pero no ayudo a formarte en quien eres, esa fue tu mama, el gran corazón que tienes es debido al amor que ella te tiene- y Noah sonríe- Tu mama ha sido papa y mama para ti Noah- pause- Y Sarah te tiene a ti, jamás a pesar de todo tus errores, has dejado de estar ahí para ella, y para tu mama-

No quiero ser como el- susurro Noah con los ojos llorosos

Y no lo seras- le asegure- Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Shelby para decirle que no iras a ver a Beth, ok, y a tu mama para decirle que te quedas conmigo- y el asiente- Y traeré algo de comer- y eso hice…

Nos quedamos toda la tarde juntos en mi habitación, sin objeción de mis papas que entendieron que Noah me necesita, ni de su mama tampoco, que también entiende…

Al dia siguiente nos levantamos temprano, me arregle y fuimos a su casa a que se cambiara de ropa, y desayunamos en una cafetería antes de ir a la escuela, en la cual al llegar vimos a Finn bajándose de su camioneta, y el y Noah se miraron brevemente, y pude notar en la mirada de Finn gratitud hacia Noah…lo que significa que lo que Noah le dijo lo hizo entrar en razón, lo que Kurt me confirmo…

Y mas tarde, estaba en mi casillero- Rach- y es Finn quien me llama- Hola-

Hola- le dije mirándolo- Estas mejor- le pregunte

Mas o menos- contesto y asiento entendiendo- Necesito tu ayuda con algo- me dijo mientras yo cierro mi casillero y lo miro

En que puedo ser de ayuda- le pregunte

Necesito encontrar una canción- me contesto

Quieres cantar algo- entendí y el asiente- Como que- le pregunte

Que exprese lo que mi papa sentía- contesto- Al irse, como me dijo Puck y mi mama me lo confirmo, que no quería vivir a pesar de que nos amara- y pienso

Conozco una canción- le dije

Genial- exclamo

Pero no esta en ingles- añadi

En que idioma esta- me pregunto frunciendo el sueño

Español- conteste

Mmm, no soy muy bueno en el-

Lo se, pero podemos ayudarte- le asegure

Podemos- repitió confundido

Noah, San y yo- aclare- Los tres somos muy buenos en español, en especial San-

Y crees que quieran, digo supongo que Puck si, despues de todo fue a verme- añadio Finn- Lo sabias- y yo asiento

Me lo dijo- confirme- Y San también querra- le asegure

Porque tan segura- pregunto exceptico

Porque todos estamos aquí para apoyarte- le conteste sonriendo- Y además con esta canción podras ser el primero en completar la asignación de cantar en español-

Cierto- concordo- Lo que es positivo, porque asi me quito el peso de encima, mas cuando sabia que necesitaría ayuda, y con todos tendiéndome como lastima me ayudaran- y yo niego con la cabeza

Nadie te tiene lastima- le dije- Sabemos que es difícil entender algo como lo que paso con tu papa, que tu mama te lo ocultara- y el asiente- Pero bueno, nos vemos despues de clases en el auditorio- propuse

Ok- me dijo y con eso nos despedimos y por supuesto Noah y San accedieron a ayudarlo…

Y tres dias despues, Finn le aviso al señor Martinez que iba a cantar en español, asi que aquí esta en el salón del coro, y todos empiezan a llegar…

Asignacion en español- dijo Schue sonriendo al entrar y escribe todos nuestros nombres en un rincón del pizarrón y luego nos mira- Ok y quien sera el primero- pregunto

Yo- dijo Finn levantando la mano y todos lo miran sorprendidos

Bien Finn- le dijo Schue- El frente es tuyo- añadio yéndose a sentar y Finn se para detrás del micrófono

Quiero agradecerles a Rachel, Santana y en especial a Puck, por su ayuda con la canción- dijo- Solo espero que salga bien- y con eso la música empieza…

_Estoy apunto de emprender un viaje_

_Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

_No se si algun dia vuelva a verte_

_No es fácil aceptar haber perdido_

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_

_Dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Tenia que elegir otro camino_

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si no la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza_

_Si es lo ultimo que muere_

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido_

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pedido_

_Voy de tras de tu ternura_

_Pero no me queda duda_

_Que me dejas sin tus besos_

_(Música de piano)_

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_Para decirte que no me arrepiento _

_De haberte entregado el corazón _

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_

_Dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Tenia que elegir otro camino_

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Sino la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza_

_Si es lo ultimo que muere_

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido_

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pedido_

_Voy de tras de tu ternura_

_Pero no me queda duda_

_Que me dejas sin tus besos…_y la música termina, y todos aplaudimos…

Porque la escogiste- pregunto el señor Martinez

Rach la escogió de hecho- contesto Finn- Pero según logre entender al traducir y practicarla, es perfecta-

Como- pregunto el señor Martinez curioso

En lo corto, mi papa nos dejo a mi y a mi mama, tenia problemas ocasionados por lo que vio en la guerra en la que participo- contesto Finn- Y yo no lo sabia, y estoy tratando de entender como es que perdió la esperanza y la vida finalmente por lo que le paso-

Ok- dijo el señor Martinez- Tu español es bastante malo, y te lo he dicho en clases- y Finn asiente- Pero lo hiciste muy bien con la canción- y mira a Schue- Esta asignación fue muy buena idea-

Lo mismo opino- concordo Schue y mira a Finn- Bien hecho Finn-

Gracias- dijo este…

Y quizás aun necesite tiempo, pero por lo que note durante los ensayos y por su forma de interpretar y sentir la canción…de a poco entenderá a su papa…y volverá a ser su héroe…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>La cancion que canta Finn es "De que me sirve la vida" de CAMILA...no se si estuvo bien la eleccion, pero me gusto la cancion...en fin, ojala les haya gustado :D<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Gracias ChocoLady y AMY por sus comentarios...

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>46<p>

CANCIONES NECESARIAS

NN POV

Despues del drama vivido por Finn con lo de su papa, afortunadamente nada mas problemático le ha pasado a ninguno de los miembros, excepto para Kurt, que cada vez que se junta con Blaine en Lima Bean, este esta conversando con no otro que Sebastian Smythe, tal cual como ahora lo esta viendo, y se aclara su garganta y ambos chicos lo miran

Kurt- le dijo Blaine sonriendo- Pensaba que ya no llegarías-

Lo que hubiera sido una lastima- añadio Sebastian sonriéndole a Kurt, el que solo mira a Blaine

Lamento si me retrase- se disculpo- Pero es que Finn otra vez estaba siendo Finn- añadio y Blaine se rie

No quiero preguntar, cierto- dijo y Kurt asiente- Ok, entonces no lo hare- aseguro y mira a Sebastian- Bueno, gracias por hacerme compañía, pero ya Kurt esta aquí, asi que- y Kurt sonrie

Claro, yo ya me voy- le dijo Sebastian poniendo su mano en el hombro de Blaine- Y no tienes nada que agradecer- le aseguro guiñándole un ojo mientras sonrie, y con eso le da una miradita divertida a Kurt, que por su cara se nota que quiere sacarle los ojos, mientras lo ve alejarse

Kurt- lo llamo Blaine, pero este sigue con la misma cara asesina, asi que Blaine le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que hace que Kurt lo mire- Por fin me pones atención- le dijo sonriéndole divertido

Lo siento- se disculpo Kurt- Es que no lo soporto- añadio cruzándose de brazos- Mas porque aun no entiende que eres MIO- y Blaine solo sonríe- Me pregunto si tu lo entiendes-

Si lo entiendo- aseguro Blaine

Aunque quizás necesitas que lo enfatize- siguio Kurt, sin escucharlo

No es necesario- le aseguro Blaine sonriendo divertido

Asi que debo buscar la mejor forma de enfatizarlo- siguio Kurt aun sin escuchar a Blaine, el que lo mira serio

Kurt- lo llamo, mientras el chico sigue hablando de la forma en que debe enfatizar su punto de que Blaine es suyo- He decidido que quiero ser un actor porno- le informo, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna- Para tener sudoroso sexo- añadio, pero nada- KURT- grito y este salta y lo mira perplejo

Blaine, porque gritas- le pregunto confundido

Porque te dije que quiero ser actor porno para tener sudoroso sexo- contesto Blaine provocando que el chico se enrojesca- Y ni siquiera me estabas prestando atención-

Lo siento- se disculpo Kurt y Blaine le sonríe

Esta bien- le aseguro- Ordenamos- le dijo y Kurt asiente sonriendo, y ordenan, despues de recibir estas

Blaine- lo llamo Kurt en una pequeña voz y este lo mira- No era en serio lo de ser un actor porno, cierto- le pregunto preocupado y Blaine se rie pasándole su brazo por los hombros

Todo puede pasar- le dijo guiñándole un ojo con una divertida y picara sonrisa haciendo que Kurt habra mucho los ojos, y Blaine se arranca rápidamente de el

BLAINE- grito Kurt indignado, ocasionando solo risa de su novio…

Al dia siguiente en la escuela, Kurt entra tras el al salón del coro, Blaine se viene riendo- Aun no lo encuentro divertido- se quejo el palido chico, los demas en el salón los miran

Si hubieras visto tu cara, lo encontrarías divertido- refuto Blaine

Aun con lo del actor porno- pregunto Puck divertido, sentando junto a Rachel en la ultima fila, estaba con Rachel en la mañana cuando Kurt llego a contarle preocupadísimo respecto a la nueva pretencion de carrera de su novio, y Blaine asiente- Hubiera pagado por ver la cara de Hummel-

Noah- lo reprendió Rachel, pero no en tono molesto, mas bien se esta aguantando la risa, porque a ella también le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Kurt

No sirve que lo reprendas si quieres reírte Berry- le dijo Santana divertida

Lo se- concedió Rachel soltando una risa, mirando a Kurt con disculpa- Lo siento-

Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos- se quejo este- Pero en fin, hoy cantare en español-

En serio- le pregunto Santana y el asiente- Que-

Deberas escuchar- contesto Kurt simplemente y mira a Blaine- Ya que no lo entiendes en nuestro idioma, te lo cantare en otro-

Oh- musito Blaine entendiendo, finalmente se sientan, porque Schue y Martinez entran al salón, el ultimo se sienta, mientras el otro los mira parado en medio de salón

Quien llamo la asignación en español ahora- pregunto Schue y Kurt y Sam levantan las manos- Vaya, dos- y mira al otro profe- Parece que esta asignación se esta haciendo popular-

Lo que es muy bueno- dijo complacido Martinez- Ahora habra que escuchar- y Schue asiente y mira a los dos chicos que cantaran

Quien va primero- pregunto

Kurt- contesto Sam- El le debe haber pedido al profesor Martinez que viniera, porque yo aun no lo iba a hacer, pero cambie de opinión- y Schue asiente

Bien- entendió y mira a Kurt, mientras Sam le da una mirada de reojo a Mercedes, que la siente, pero no lo mira, y Schue se sienta, Kurt se para enfrente de todos

Si bien la persona que quiero que escuche esto no esta aquí- empezo Kurt- Si esta el objeto de dicha canción-

Soy una cosa- pregunto Blaine frunciendo el seño

No- le aseguro Kurt- Pero tu entiendes a que me refiero y si no, lo entenderas ahora- y mira a los de la banda, la música inicia…

_Mio, _

_Aunque sea pretencioso_

_Yo te quiero solo mio_

_Mio_

_Para amar cada secreto de tu cuerpo_

_Solo mio_

_Mio_

_Desde el centro de la tierra_

_Hasta el fondo de mi alma_

_Mio…Mio_

_Solo mio_

_Mio_

_En la noche mas oscura_

_Y a la luz de pleno dia_

_Mio_

_Para amarte y adorarte con pasión y con ternura_

_Mio…Mio…_

_MIO_

_Quiero tu amor solo mio_

_Que nadie quiera tocarte_

_Que nadie se atreva jamás conquistarte_

_Mio…Mio_

_Quiero tu amor solo mio_

_Que nadie intente robarte_

_Que nadie se atreva tan solo a mirarte_

_Mio…_

_Mio…Mio…Mio_

_Mio_

_Sin dejar ningún momento de sentirte solo mio_

_Mio_

_Desde el fondo de los mares _

_Hasta el beso mas profundo_

_Mio_

_De el instante mas sublime_

_Al contacto mas perfecto_

_Mio…Mio_

_Solo mio_

_Mio_

_En la noche mas oscura_

_Y a la luz de pleno dia_

_Mio_

_Para amarte y adordarte con pasión y con ternura_

_Mio…Mio…_

_MIO_

_Quiero tu amor solo mio_

_Que nadie quiera tocarte_

_Que nadie se atreva jamás conquistarte_

_Mio…Mio_

_Quiero tu amor solo mio_

_Que nadie intente robarte_

_Que nadie se atreva tan solo a mirarte_

_Mio…_

_Mio_

_Quiero tu amor solo mio_

_Que nadie quiera tocarte_

_Que nadie se atreva jamás conquistarte_

_Mio…_

_Mio_

_Quiero tu amor solo mio_

_Que nadie intente robarte_

_Que nadie se atreva tan solo a mirarte_

_Mio…_

_MIO_

Y la música termina y todos le aplauden- Wow- exclamo el profesor Martinez- Esa no la vi venir- añadio perplejo

Que cantara una canción de una mujer en español- le pregunto Kurt

Si- contesto Martinez- Y que te saliera genial- y Kurt sonríe

Gracias- le dijo y mira a Blaine- Ojala ahora a ti te haya quedado claro-

Cristal- le aseguro este sonriendo, y Kurt sonríe complacido

Excelente trabajo Kurt- lo felicito Schue y Kurt asiente yéndose a sentar junto a Blaine- Bien, Sam tu turno- y el rubio va hacia la banda, los que mueven el teclado en me dio del salón, detrás el cual Sam se para

Delan me ayudo aprender a tocar esta canción- informo y todos asienten entendiendo y empieza a tocar…

_Es por momentos que parezco invicible_

_Y solo yo entiendo lo que me hiciste_

_Mirame bien…_y mira directamente a Mercedes, que abre mucho los ojos…

_Dime quien es el mejor_

_Cerca de ti irresistible_

_Una actuación poco creible_

_Mirame bien_

_Dime quien es el mejor_

_Hablemos de una vez…_las chicas bailan en sus asientos…

_Yo te veo_

_Pero tu no ves_

_En esta historia todo esta al revés_

_No importa esta vez_

_Voy por ti_

_Voy_

_Hablemos de una vez_

_Siempre cerca tuyo estare_

_Aunque no me veas mirame_

_No importa esta vez_

_Voy por ti_

_Voy por ti_

_Voy por ti_

_Voy por ti_

_Se que hay momentos que parece imposible_

_Una mirada un gesto irresistible_

_Mirame bien_

_Dime quien es el mejor_

_No te das cuenta no son compatibles_

_Quita la venda que a tus ojos inhiben _

_Mirame bien_

_Dime quien es el mejor_

_Hablemos de una vez_

_Yo te veo_

_Pero tu no ves_

_En esta historia todo esta al revés_

_No importa esta vez_

_Voy por ti_

_Voy_

_Hablemos de una vez_

_Siempre cerca tuyo estare_

_Aunque no me veas mirame_

_No importa esta vez_

_Voy por ti_

_Voy por ti_

_Voy por ti_

_Voy por ti_

Y todos le aplauden- Buena canción Sam- lo felicito Schue- Que opinas David-

Excelente- le dijo este y Sam sonríe, dándole una pequeña mirada a Mercedes- Porque la escogiste-

La canción lo decía- contesto el rubio- Nada mas que decir al respecto-

Ok- entendió Martinez que mira a Schue- Como dirían en mal acento los ingleses, sin ofender a nadie, "Muy bueno"- añadio con su pulgar hacia arriba, y todos se rien, finalmente Schue termina la hora…

Rachel POV

Estoy esperando a Noah, en las gradas de la cancha de football, junto con Kurt, porque este esta esperando a Finn para que lo lleve, porque Blaine tenia una cita con su medico, y me conto porque canto su canción en español…

Enfatizaste con tu canción que Blaine es tuyo, porque Sebastian otra vez ha estado coqueteando con el- le dije a Kurt que asiente- Hablas en serio-

Si- aseguro el

No estas siendo un poco inseguro Kurt- le dije

No- refuto el- Solo estoy estableciendo hechos-

Ok- concedi- Pero aun asi no deberías dejar que Sebastian te llegue a los nervios-

No lo soporto- se quejo Kurt- Es detestable-

Me lo has dicho- le dije- Y de hecho lo conoci, y logro entender porque, por lo mismo te aconsejo que no te dejes influenciar por sus antagonismos, asi solo le das mas poder-

Tratare- concedió Kurt- Cuando lo conociste-

El dia de la reunión familiar que tuviste- le conte- Noah fue al medico ese dia, y como cancelaste tus planes con Blaine, fuimos juntos al café, y apareció- y el asiente entendiendo y va a decir algo

KURT- grito la voz de Mercedes llegando donde nosotros- Que bueno que aun no te has ido- dijo aliviada sentándose junto a nosotros

Paso algo- le pregunte

Sam- contesto afligida y yo sonrio- Porque sonries-

Recuerdas cuando te quejabas el año pasado de tu falta de vida amorosa- le recordé y ella asiente- Y ahora-

Preferiria volver a quejarme- me dijo- Porque realmente no se que hacer-

Que sientes por Shane y que sientes por Sam- le pregunto Kurt

Los quiero mucho a ambos- contesto Mercedes

No amas a ninguno- le pregunte

No- contesto Mercedes- Si tengo que hablar de Sam, fue mi primer novio, y vivi un verano muy especial junto a el, hasta que acabo tan repentinamente, que me hizo sentir decepcionada y traicionada tambien-

Porque- le pregunte

Porque crei que se sentía avergonzado de mi- contesto Mercedes- El me explico que no fue asi, sino que lo que paso con su familia y el hecho de que no se quería ir lo complico y enredo todo- pauso- Y que por lo mismo entendió la forma en que termine con el-

Y Shane- le pregunto Kurt

Me ha hecho sentir especial desde que lo conoci- contesto Mercedes- Fue muy romantico para cortejarme, flores, citas, hasta que antes de que entraramos a la escuela me pidió que fuera su novia, y no podía decir que no, se gano mi cariño muy rápido, ha sido un caballero conmigo en todo momento, me defiende-

Es un excelente novio- le dije y ella asiente

Ambos son especiales para mi- siguio Mercedes- Y por ello no se que hacer, porque no quiero lastimar a Shane, y Sam no se detiene, lo que me alaga, pero me molesta también, porque me confunde-

Porque no lo expresas a través de una canción como Sam lo hzo- le sugerí

Una canción en español- me pregunto y yo me encojo de hombros

En el idioma que quieras, pero que exprese lo complicada que te sientes- le dije y Kurt asiente concordando

Ok- entendió

Y de hecho conozco una en español- le conte- Que es del mismo lugar de donde saco Sam la suya-

Dame el nombre, la busco y veo si me sirve o no- me dijo Mercedes y yo le doy el nombre

Ojala te sirva- le dije y ella asiente

RACH- me llamo la voz de Noah y le sonrio, me despido de Kurt y Mercedes, y me voy con mi novio, saltándole a los brazos

Hey- lo salude y el me sonríe

Hey- me dijo- Porque el salto efusivo, aunque no me quejo-

Porque te amo- le conteste- Porque esperaste por mi, conformándote con solo ser mi amigo por mucho tiempo, hasta que estuve lista para ti, para amarte como te mereces-

Ok- murmuro Noah- Me estas agradeciendo- pregunto

Sip- conteste- Gracias-

De nada- me dijo- Aunque no tienes nada que agradecer, porque valio la pena la espera- añadio sonriendo y besandome

Te amo- susurre

Tambien te amo, preciosa- susurro sonriendo Noah besándome nuevamente- Vamos- y yo asiento…

NN POV

Mercedes esta parada en medio del salón del coro, y la música empieza…

_Si es que no puedes hablar_

_No te atrevas a volver_

_Si te quieres ocultar_

_Tal vez te podria ver_

_Del amor _

_Que no sabe a quien ni que_

_Hablaras y tu verdad te abrazara otra vez_

_Habla si puedes_

_Grita que sientes_

_Dime a quien quieres_

_Y te hace feliz_

_Si no puedes escuchar_

_Aun que insistas hablare_

_Si lo quieres mirame_

_Y tus ojos hablaran tal vez_

_Sentiras_

_El amor e iras tras el_

_Hablaras y tu verdad te abrazara otra vez_

_Habla si puedes_

_Grita que sientes_

_Dime a quien quieres_

_Y te hace feliz_

_Habla si puedes_

_Grita si temes_

_Dime a quien quieres_

_Y te hace feliz_

_Abrazame_

_Quiero despertarme y entender_

_Habla si puedes_

_Grita si temes_

_Dime a quien quieres_

_Y que haces aquí_

_Habla si puedes_

_Grita que sientes_

_Dime a quien quieres_

_Y te hace feliz_

_Y te hace feliz…_

Todos aplauden- Razon por la que cantas esta canción- pregunto David Martinez y Mercedes lo mira

Me gustaría poder entender lo que realmente siento, y poder elegir- contesto- Son cosas del corazón- añadio

Ya veo- entendió Martinez- Fue una linda canción, y entendí cada palabra por lo suave y melodioso que cantaste-

Lo que no tiendes a hacer- añadio Schue sonriendo

Lo se- concordo Mercedes- Pero la canción era en español, y como quería que se entendiera, me fui por lo suave-

Y fue una muy buena elección- aprobó Schue

Me gustaría saber que piensa Rachel al respecto- añadio Mercedes y todos miran a la chica

Porque- pregunto esta y Mercedes rola los ojos

Eres tu la que siempre acopla las canciones a nuestros rangos- le recordó

Oh- musito Rachel y sonríe- Me sorprendiste gratamente, porque es bueno a veces salirse de lo que nos acomoda en animos de hacer lucir lo que queremos decir con la canción y no nuestra voz, y eso hiciste, asi que estoy orgullosa y sorprendida-

Gracias- le dijo Mercedes y le da una mirada a Sam, se sienta a escuchar lo que seguira con Schue, y al terminar la hora, todos se empiezan a ir

MERCEDES- la llamo Sam cuando ella va hacia su casillero- Estas confundida- y ella asiente

Y es tu culpa- le dijo molesta- Y no es justo, porque no fue por algo que yo hice que terminamos sino que fue por algo que tu hiciste, te olvidaste de mi-

Y lo siento- aseguro Sam

Lo se- concedió Mercedes- Y estoy confundida respecto a quien amo o quiero mas entre Shane y tu, no puedo escoger al respecto- pauso- Pero si se que no estoy confundida respecto al hecho de que estoy comoda y tranquila junto a Shane, por lo mismo, porque el no es culpable de lo que tus intentos de imposición en mi corazón han provocado, no terminare con el-

A pesar de estar confundida- pregunto Sam

A pesar de estarlo- contesto Mercedes- El jamás me ha abandonado Sam, siempre he sido su primera prioridad en lo que respecta a nosotros, y eso le da muchos puntos- pauso- Lo que no significa que mucho tampoco, pero como dije estoy confundida-

Que necesitas para ya no estarlo- le pregunto Sam

Que me des mi espacio- le contesto Mercedes- Porque no debería estar preocupada por estar en una especie de triangulo, no cuando es mi ultimo año-

Ok- concedió Sam

Gracias- le dijo Mercedes y con eso se va

ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME DARE POR VENCIDO- le grito el rubio viéndola alejarse, y Mercedes deja salir un suspiro de agotamiento

Le entra por un oído, le sale por el otro- susurro…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Canciones: Kurt "Mio" de Myriam Hernandez, Sam "Voy por ti" de Jorge Blanco (Violetta Disney) y Mercedes "Habla si puedes" de Martina Stoessel (Violetta Disney)...si alguno ha visto la serie Violetta entendera que las canciones de Sam y Mercedes van muy bien con lo que sucede entre ellos...esop :D<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Gracias amy y ChocoLady por sus comentarios :D

Glee no me pertenece, y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual que en Glee...

* * *

><p>47<p>

MJ DE GUERRA

NN POV

Saben que he estado pensando- empezo Santana, la siguiente semana en el salón del coro- Que no es justo que ustedes hayan interpretado canciones de Michael Jackson y nosotras nos hayamos quedado sin poder hacerlo-

Ese nosotras me incluye, cierto- le pregunto Rachel y Santana asiente- Gracias- y mira al resto- Apoyo a San-

Eso nunca es algo bueno- murmuro Puck y Rachel le golpea el brazo- Ouch, mujer violenta- se quejo y frunce el seño- Estoy detestando a Ryan y a sus clasesitas de defensa personal-

Porque- le pregunto Brittany confundida

Porque esta doliendo- contesto Puck sobándose su brazo

Pero eso no es malo- le dijo Brittany

Si lo es- refuto Puck

No lo es- refuto la rubia- Ryan dice que entre mas duela el golpe mas efectivo- añadio encogiéndose de hombros- Ademas siempre puedes pedirle a Rach besitos para aliviar el dolor- y Puck mira a Rachel estirando sus labios y ella le sonríe dándole un pequeño beso- VES- grito Brittany apuntándolo

Yeah- concedió Puck

OK- exclamo Santana y todos la miran- Volvamos al punto quieren- exigió- Quiero cantar a MJ-

Y como pretendes hacerlo- le pregunto Finn y Santana lo mira

Bueno capitan ballena- empezo haciéndolos a todos rolar los ojos- Podrías actuar como tal y pedirle a Schue que nos deje cantar a MJ como asignación-

Porque no se lo pides tu- le dijo Finn simplemente

No soy la capitana de este club- le dijo Santana

Y yo no soy el único capitan- añadio Finn

Pero eres el que menos hace- le dijo Santana

Porque no se lo pedimos todos- sugirió Tina y todos la miran- Yo también quiero cantar MJ otra vez- añadio simplemente

Ok- dijo Blaine- Tina porque no eres tu la vocera esta vez-

Porque yo- pregunto la asiática confundida

Porque nunca hablas- le contesto Santana y todos asienten

Ok- concedió Tina- Seria bueno hablar para variar- añadio, y Schue entra al salón yéndose directo al pizarrón- SEÑOR SCHUE- lo llamo fuerte haciéndolo saltar, y este la mira- Lamento haberlo asustado-

Esta bien- concedió este- Pasa algo Tina- le pregunto

Queremos cantar canciones de Michael Jackson esta semana- contesto la chica- Y quizás poder terminar usando una canción de el para los regionales-

Y lo ultimo es completamente idea de Tina- añadio Mercedes- La que no es nada mala- y todos asienten

Gracias- les dijo Tina y mira a Schue- Que opina- le pregunto

Opino- empezo Schue- Que no me opongo en lo absoluto- añadio sonriendo, y todos se ponen a hablar de que canciones podrían cantar…

Quinn POV

Se que he estado bastante callada estas ultimas semanas, pero es que lo necesito, estar tranquila, libre de presiones y drama…pero es hora de que les cuente que he estado haciendo…

Logre a inicios de año darle mi regalo de navidad a Beth, Shelby me dejo verla, al verme mas tranquila también acepto que la vea cada sábado, ella estara ahí, pero es algo…

Ha sido duro superar lo sucedido, entender que el pasado es tal, y que por mas que trate de cambiarlo, es imposible, solo por mi futuro puedo hacer algo importante, hacerlo mejor, que si me equivoco es bueno, porque la perfeccion no existe, que debo aprender a reponerme de las caídas y seguir adelante…aunque cueste y duela…

Mi terapeuta me ha ayudado mucho a ver esto, a ir de a poco superando todo, y como quiero seguir dejando mi pasado atrás, y como dicen que la mejor manera de expresar lo que sientes es la música, una canción del repertorio de los Jackson 5 es perfecta, por eso ahora estoy frente a mis compañeros de club cantandola…

«Never Can Say Goodbye» (*)

Wow, Quinn- me dijo Schue parándose y sonriéndome- Excelente-

Gracias- le agradeci- A todos- añadi mirando a los que no solo son mis compañeros, sino que también son mis amigos y mi familia- Los últimos tres años han sido duros, para todos, y quizás suene egoísta, pero mas para mi- pause- Tener un bebe, darlo en adopción, volverme loca por insignificantes razones, que casi me cuestan las amistades mas valiosas que tengo- y Rachel me sonríe- Bueno, necesitaba cantar esto, para dejar ese pasado ir de una vez por todos, y ser una nueva Quinn-

No- dijo Rachel y la miro confundida y ella se para, se acerca- Eres Lucy- añadio- La niña gordita de coletas con tierra que conoci en un parque llena de sueños y sonrisas, a pesar de lo triste que en realidad se sentía, sabes porque-

Porque era feliz e inocente- conteste y ella asiente sonriéndome

Ella esta de vuelta- me dijo Rachel- Y mierda, que la extrañe- y la miro sorprendida todos lo estan- Culpen a Noah y Santana- añadio encogiéndose de hombros

EY- se quejaron ambos y todos nos reimos

Estoy de vuelta, entonces- le dije a Rachel

No inocente, pero si feliz- me dijo y yo asiento

YA ABRACENSE- nos ordeno Kurt exasperado, haciéndonos reir, y nos abrazamos

Lo único que jamás perdi a pesar de todos mis errores, es la amistad de Rachel, y aunque siento que no me merezco su amistad, respecto a ella, siempre sere egoísta, y si me perdona aceptare ese perdón, porque es la unica de todos aquí que no puedo perder…

Lo que le dije a mi terapeuta…

Es porque se convirtió sin quererlo es tu cable a tierra- me dijo- Por lo que me has dicho de ella siempre ha sido mucho mas madura para la edad que tiene-

Asi es- confirme- Aunque igual es infantil, una adolescente- explique y ella asiente- La envidio un poco por ello, es madura, pero infantil al mismo tiempo, cuando se requiere- pause- Ademas tiene una facilidad para reponerse a todo a pesar de que aun le duela y de entender también el dolor de otros-

Lo primero que me dices- siguio mi terapeuta- Me hace entender que es asi porque conoce sus debilidades tanto como sus virtudes, se conoce a ella misma, al hacerlo es capaz de potenciar lo bueno para mantener a raya lo malo, y asi estar equilibrada- pauso- Lo que es un proceso diario que todo ser humano debe hacer-

Es lo que me ha estado enseñando-

No enseñando- refuto ella- He estado dándote consejos, para que tu descubras esto, que tu misma logres tu propio equilibrio, porque esta guerra, es tuya, y con nadie mas que tu misma- y asiento entendiendo- Cuando te entiendes a ti mismo, puedes ser empático con los demas, por eso tu amiga entiende fácilmente el dolor de los demas-

Ya veo- entendí- Tengo suerte de tenerla como amiga-

Estoy segura de que ella opina lo mismo respecto a tenerte a ti como amiga- me dijo mi terapeuta y yo asiento- Porque te valora como tu no te valoras a ti misma-

Tengo que amarme mas- entendí y ella asiente- Esa es una de las batallas a librar en esta guerra contra mi misma-

Asi es- confirmo ella- Ya decidiste dejar tu pasado atrás, ahora debes enfrentar tu futuro, una batalla a la vez-

Una batalla a la vez- repeti…debo creer en que puedo hacerlo, por mi, no por los demas por mi…

Y saber y sentir el apoyo de todos, despues de terminar de cantar, me da mas fuerzas para ganarme…y a lo que sea que se me presente…

NN POV

No niego que es un icono- le dijo Rachel a Kurt, ambos estan con Santana y Blaine en Lima Bean- Pero para mi Barbra Streissand es mucho mas que Michael Jackson-

Como pasamos de discutir que canciones cantar a quien es mejor entre Michael Jackson y Barbra Streissand- pregunto Blaine confundido

Ni idea- le contesto Santana- Todo lo que se es que no tiene sentido tener esta clase de conversación-

De hecho- añadio una voz que todos siguen- Tampoco tiene sentido que discutan que canción de Michael Jackson cantaran- les dijo Sebastian

Y eso porque- le pregunto Kurt

Porque serán los Wablers los que canten canciones de Michael Jackson en los regionales, y no Pasadas Diarrecciones- contesto Sebastian sonriendole

Te crees chistoso, cierto- le dijo Santana

No me creo- refuto Sebastian mirándola- Solo estoy estableciendo hechos-

Y cuales son esos- le pregunto Blaine

Ustedes no cantaran a Michael Jackson- contesto Sebastian- Nosotros si, tan simple como ello-

Que te hace pensar que el hecho de que tu lo digas nos hara desistir de cantar a Michael Jackson- le pregunto Rachel y el la mira

El simple hecho de que asi es- le contesto- Ademas que a nosotros hacemos todo mejor que ustedes- y Santana se rie

Si, claro- le dijo sarcástica- Mira niño estiradito, nadie nos dice que hacer, si queremos cantar a MJ, lo cantamos, punto, y ningún idiota nos dira lo contrario-

Ya veremos- le dijo Sebastian sonriendo- Solo despues no digan que no les adverti- añadio y se fue…

Entonces en pocas palabras los amenazo- dijo Puck al dia siguiente, donde todos estan reunidos en el auditorio

Si- confirmo Kurt

No entiendo- añadio Mike- Que tiene de malo con que ambos clubes canten canciones de MJ, si mientras no se repitan no ocasionara problema alguno-

Mike tiene razón- concordo Quinn

La tiene- concedió Rachel- Pero es respecto a la originalidad de la elección- y todos la miran como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma- En las competencias, sean locales, regionales o nacionales, lo ideal es la no repetición ni de canciones, ni de artistas, ni movimientos, ni nada entre los equipos, entre mas original es la actuación mas puntos para ganar- explico- Esta en el libro de reglas-

No tenia ni la menor idea- musito Mercedes, todos estan igual

Sebastian sabe de esto, entonces- entendió Blaine y Rachel asiente

Si hay algo por lo que no puedo tomar a Sebastian es por estúpido y poco informado- añadio

Lo dices como si lo conocieras muy bien- le dijo Finn

Con una persona como el, con una conversación breve basta para conocerlo- le dijo Rachel simplemente- Y tuve esa conversación breve, asi que lo conozco como para no subestimar su conocimiento respecto a las reglas-

Ok, entonces que hacemos- pregunto Tina

Patearle el trasero- contesto Santana…

Por lo que unas horas mas tarde, Santana entra a uno de los salones de la academia Dalton, donde los Wablers estaban en una reunión, los que la miran sorprendidos

Que haces aquí- exigió saber Sebastian y ella le sonríe

Es simple- le contesto Santana- Vine a dejar en claro que Nuevas Direcciones es mucho mejor que ustedes los Wabomitos, y que nosotros cantaremos a MJ, sin importar lo que tu o cualquiera diga-

Ok- concedió Sebastian cruzándose de brazos- Y como esperas dejar en claro que ustedes son "mucho mejores"- pregunto

Un reto musical- el contesto Santana acercándosele- Tu y yo- pauso apuntándolo- Frente a frente-

Ok- concedió Sebastian y mira a sus compañeros- Dejennos solos- todos empiezan a salir

Cellos quédense- les pidió Santana a dos chicos que estan en el salón, mientras Sebastian cierra la puerta, Santana se sienta en las sillas, y Sebastian la mira, y la música empieza…"Smooth Criminal" (* incluido el granizado)

Y fuera- le dijo sonriendo Sebastian…

Mientras afuera de la academia Dalton, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Puck y Rachel la esperan

No creo que haya sido buena idea venir- le dijo Rachel a sus amigos, esta sentada arriba del capo de la camioneta de su novio, el que se le acerca- Nos podemos meter en problemas-

Eso no te detuvo al ir a espiar a los de Adrenalina Vocal- le recordó Puck sonriendole

Y ambos sabemos como eso termino para mi- le recordó Rachel de vuelta, y Puck asiente tomandole las manos- Es solo que no creo que debamos hacer esto-

Rach, todos apoyamos a Santana en su idea de patearle el trasero a Sebastian por amenazarnos- le recordó Blaine y Rachel le levanta una ceja- Si, tu no- concedió

Pero finalmente aceptaste igualmente- le recordó Kurt a la chica, que asiente

Porque decidió que en vez de usar violencia para patearle el trasero, usaría música- concedió Rachel- Pero igualmente no creo que venir a la academia a hacer esto, además entrar de la forma que entro, fuera la mejor manera de llevar a cabo la pateadura del trasero de Sebastian-

Pero ya estamos aquí- le dijo Puck- Y no hay marcha atrás, Rach-

Lo se- concedió la chica- Pero lleva bastante alla adentro…-

OH NO- exclamo Brittany viendo algo, interrumpiendo asi a Rachel, y ellos también lo ven, a Santana cubierta de granizado naranja acercándoseles

Sabia que algo malo pasaría- susurro Rachel, y Puck la ayuda a bajarse del capo de la camioneta, mientras Brittany corre donde Santana

San, estas bien- le pregunto preocupada

Lo estoy- aseguro esta dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Que mierda paso- le pregunto Puck

Cantamos y al terminar dos idiotas aparecieron, le dieron un vaso de granizado, y creo que esta claro que hizo con el- contesto Santana

Dos Wablers le dieron un granizado- pregunto Kurt sorprendido y Santana asiente

No puedo creerlo- murmuro Blaine sorprendido, igual que su novio

Creo que esta claro que me lo lanzaron- les dijo Santana mostrándose para enfatizar- A menos que crean que yo misma me arroje uno-

No por supuesto que no- le aseguro Kurt- Es solo que los Wablers no son violentos, y esto es algo violento, que va en contra de todo lo que ellos son y que la academia les inculca-

Exacto- confirmo Blaine

Creo que esta claro, que ahora con Sebastian a la cabeza, estan cambiando lo que son- les dijo Santana, mientras Brittany la limpia

Al menos ganaste el reto o no- le pregunto Puck

Lo hice- aseguro Santana- Porque mas el idiota me tiraría el granizado, estaba enfurecido porque le gane, y en su casa-

Rach- llamo Brittany de pronto mirando a su amiga, que ha estado callada en comparación a antes que no se callaba, y todos la miran cerca de la reja de la escuela

Rach- la llamo Puck, y ella se da vuelta a mirarlo, y tiene una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro- Rach- la llamo de nuevo confundido, y no es el unico

Sebastian nos declaro la guerra- siseo la chica- Y se nota que no le gusta para nada jugar limpio- y mira hacia la escuela- Pues nosotros tampoco lo haremos-

Crei que eso yo lo deje en claro- añadio Santana confundida y Rachel se da vuelta, se le acerca sonriendo

Yep, lo hiciste- confirmo- Pero ahora estoy abordo- pauso- Pero cuando yo me vengo, no es nada lindo- le recordó sonriendo

Oh- musito Santana y sonríe, igual que Brittany, mientras los otros tres la miran confundidos, Santana mira a Puck- Recuerdas lo que le hicimos a Jacob por lo de las fotos que subió hace dos años- y Puck asiente- Fue idea de tu novia- y Puck mira sorprendido a Rachel

Y tal como Jacob se arrepintió, Sebastian también lo hara- siseo Rachel- Y sino resulta mi primer plan, tengo uno muy bueno de respaldo- aseguro

Y cuales son esos- le pregunto Blaine y Rachel le sonríe…

Dos dias despues, Blaine entra a Lima Bean, y encuentra a quien busca, tocándole el hombro a la persona se cruza de brazos

Blaine- lo saludo Sebastian sonriendo

Ahorrate la sonrisa- le pidió Blaine serio y Sebastian lo mira confundido- Lo que le hiciste a Santana fue bajo, y de muy poco hombre-

Ella fue a meterse donde nadie la llamaba- le dijo Sebastian simplemente- Asi que obtuvo lo que merecía-

Eso no es lo que te enseñan en Dalton- le recordó Blaine

Puede ser- concordo Sebastian- Pero en la guerra todo vale-

Guerra- repitió Blaine y Sebastian asiente- Hasta donde piensas llegar con esta guerra- le pregunto

Hasta donde me lleve- contesto Sebastian simplemente y Blaine niega con la cabeza

No sabes la tristeza que me da ser testigo de la perdida de los valores de los Wablers- le dijo- Todo por tu mal liderazgo- y Sebastian se ve molesto

Al menos yo no los abandone- siseo

No los abandone- refuto Blaine- Todos saben porque me cambie de escuela, y jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho- pauso- Ademas no uses el que me haya ido como excusa para desviar el hecho de que tu liderazgo ha hecho decaer la calidad humana de los Wablers-

No es asi- refuto Sebastian

No opino igual- siguio Blaine- Y si quieres demostrar lo contrario, nos vemos hoy a medianoche en el estacionamiento del centro comercial del centro de Lima- y le da la espalda para irse, pero antes lo mira por sobre su hombro- Y si no van, ya sabremos quien gano la guerra, entre nosotros y ustedes- y se va, dejando a un furioso Sebastian…

A medianoche Santana y Blaine se encuentran con los Wablers, Santana chasquea sus dedos, y los de Nuevas Direcciones aparecen…

"Bad" (*, en vez del granizado de piedras o lo que sea para Kurt que Blaine recibe, todos se lanzan granizados)…todos se miran sorprendidos, hasta que el sonido de sirenas de la policía los hace salir de su sorpresa, y correr, mientras lo hacen Blaine se resvala, lastimándose un pie, por lo que Puck y Mike lo ayudan a pararse, para seguir huyendo…

Blaine termina con un esguince en su pie, y Rachel termina confesándole todo lo sucedido a Schue, lo que paso en el estacionamiento fue su primera idea la que todos apoyaron, su segunda idea era hablar con Schue al respecto, y citar a los Wablers, como lo hicieron antes con Adrenalina Vocal, despues que le arrojaran huevos, asi que Schue despues de darles un buen reto respecto a las cosas que hicieron, cedió al plan de Rachel…

Por ello, ahora los Wablers estan sentados en las butacas del auditorio, al igual que Schue y Blaine, mientras los demas de Nuevas Direcciones estan en el escenario

"Black or White" (*)…todos miran a Sebastian, que sigue sentado en las butacas mirandolos

Y- le pregunto Rachel desde el escenario- Aceptaras una tregua-

En que consiste esta tregua- pregunto el chico mirándola

Ninguno canta canciones de MJ en las regionales- contesto Rachel- Y sigue habiendo paz como siempre…-

Hasta que tu llegaras- murmuro Kurt

Entre los Wablers y Nuevas Direcciones- siguio Rachel como si Kurt no hubiera dicho nada, y Sebastian solo la mira

Vamos Seb- le pidió uno de los Wablers- No queremos mas problemas, competir es divertido, no tenemos porque pelear, jamás lo habíamos hecho antes- mientras los demas Wablers concuerdan

Ok- concedió finalmente el chico levantándose, mira a Schue y a Blaine- Nos mas guerra o lo que sea-

Bien- le dijo Schue y Sebastian mira hacia el escenario

Vamonos- les dijo a los Wablers, que asienten sonriendo y se despiden, mientras bajan del escenario, Sebastian mira a Rachel notando algo en su sonrisa- TU planeaste todo esto, cierto- y ella solo le sonríe- Incluido el discurso que me dio Blaine-

Puede ser- le dijo Rachel y Sebastian sonríe- Te dije que pateare tu trasero en los regionales, pero jamás dije que me abstendría de hacerlo mucho antes-

Cierto- concordo Sebastian, mientras todos, incluidos los Wablers, los miran- Y pareces disfrutar mucho el haberlo hecho ahora-

Porque lo dices- le pregunto Rachel fingiendo inocencia

Realmente tengo que responder eso- le dijo Sebastian y Rachel solo le sonríe

Nah- contesto- Es cierto, el haber logrado que admitieras tu derrota frente a todos, es muy placentero- confirmo- Porque es una patada directa a tu ego-

Y porque Rachel Berry quiere destruir mi ego- le pregunto Sebastian intrigado

Destruir, no- refuto Rachel- Esa es una fea palabra- añadio- Pero darte una lección, si-

Leccion de que- pregunto Sebastian y Rachel pone sus manos en su cintura

No actues como si no supieras- se quejo y Sebastian le sonríe

Todo esto por coquetear con Blaine- le dijo divertido- Suenas celosa- y Rachel se rie

Sueña- le dijo rolando los ojos- No, es porque te metiste con uno de los mios- pauso- Se como operas Sebastian, o lo olvidas-

No lo olvido- aseguro este

Pues bien- siguio Rachel- Como lo se, lo use contra ti, y no dudes de que lo volveré a hacer, asi que cubre bien tus espaldas, si es que te vuelves a meter contra con uno de los mios, la amenaza y el granizado a Santana- pasa su dedo por su cuello en señal de decapitación- Y aquí, estamos contigo admitiendo tu derrota- pauso y mira a los Wablers- No es con ustedes chicos, solo con el- y todos ellos asienten entendiendo, pero confundidos, Rachel vuelve a mirar a Sebastian- Entendiste- le pregunto

Cristal- contesto sonriendo Sebastian, y se apoya con sus manos en una de las butacas- Te habían dicho antes lo sexy que te ves amenazando a la gente- pregunto, haciendo que todos habran mucho los ojos, menos Rachel que solo lo mira

Mi novio me lo ha dicho- contesto Rachel- De el suena lindo- pauso- De ti, suena a frase barata-

Si tu lo dices-

Si yo lo digo- confirmo Rachel y Sebastian sonríe

Repito lo que te dije antes- siguio mirando a Rachel de arriba abajo- Esto es un exquisito reto- le guiño un ojo y salió del auditorio, con los Wablers saliendo muy confundidos tras el, mientras en el auditorio todos estan muy callados

OH POR DIOS- exclamo Santana rompiendo el silencio- OH POR DIOS- exclamo de nuevo

Crei que a ese sujeto le gustaba Blaine- pregunto Mike y Rachel lo mira

Y asi es- le contesto

Entonces-

ES BI- grito Santana a todo boca y Rachel asiente- Y tu lo sabias-

Desde que lo conoci- confirmo Rachel- El dia que Blaine nos presento, jamás coqueteo con Blaine, como Kurt siempre me decía que lo hacia, lo que me llamo la atención, además de que jamás me saco los ojos de encima, me miraba como cuando Kurt ve algo que le gusta y quiere para el en una tienda de ropa-

Depredatoriamente- pregunto Quinn y Rachel asiente

Todo el rato en que Blaine nos dejo solos por ir al baño- siguio- Me estuvo coqueteando, hasta que entendí que solo le gusta molestar a Kurt, por eso le coquetea a Blaine, se lo dije, y finalmente admitió que es Bi-

Por eso me dijiste todas esas cosas- entendió Blaine recordando su conversación con la chica despues de que Sebastian se fue, y Rachel asiente- Wow- exclamo

A Sebastian si le atraes- aseguro Rachel- Por eso tenias que ser tu quien lo pusiera en su lugar respecto a lo que estaba pasando con los Wablers, además del hecho de que eres el anterior vocalista principal-

Eh, Rach- llamo Sam y ella lo mira- Puck- añadio apuntando al chico, que tiene sus manos muy apretadas, y también se nota que su mandibula

Noah- lo llamo Rachel acercándosele- Solo coqueteo conmigo, además que le asegure de que si intentaba algo seria doloroso para el, para que supiera desde un inicio que te tengo a ti- añadio tomandole un brazo a Puck, el que la mira- Confias en mi, cierto- y el asiente- Entonces calmate- le pidio

Porque no dijiste nada- le pregunto Puck calmándose

Porque no tenia importancia- contesto Rachel

Aunque ahora parecia que tu, Rachel, coqueteabas con el- añadio Finn y todos lo miran

Yo no lo vi asi- refuto Quinn- Pero si la forma en como conversan es bastante extraña, porque parece un coqueteo-

Es porque el juego de Sebastian es el coqueteo- explico Rachel- Asi que para hablar con el debes jugar de la misma forma, siendo lo importante que sus frases que impliquen algo mas las deseches-

No debes dejarte afectar por sus frases- entendió Tina y Rachel asiente

Asi es- confirmo

Podrias haberme dicho que era bi- se quejo Kurt y Rachel lo mira

Te dije que no dejaras que te llegarar a los nervios su coquetería con Blaine o no- le dijo la chica y Kurt asiente- Bueno porque es bi, es que lo hice- añadio

Ok, chicos- llamo Schue y todos lo miran- A pesar de todo esto, espero que no sigan haciendo nada contra los Wablers-

No se preocupe, señor Schue- le dijo Finn- Ya no haremos nada- aseguro y todos asienten

Bien- concedió Schue y con eso los deja que se vayan…

Rachel POV

Todos empezaron a irse del auditorio, dejándonos solos a Noah y a mi, se nota que a el aun no se le pasa la molestia por lo que paso ahora con Sebastian, y además que le "ocultara" lo de antes…

Noah- lo llame acercándomele y el me mira- Estas molesto conmigo, cierto-

No- me contesto- Entiendo que todo fue actuación y juego de tu parte al coquetearle para ganarle en su juego- y yo asiento- Lo que me enorgullece- añadio y yo le sonrio- Pero- y deja de mirarme, noto que aprieta sus puños

Noah-

No me gusta- confeso- Que te coquetee y que crea que estas disponible o algo-

El sabe que no lo estoy- le asegure- Deje en claro que tengo novio, y que le doloria el que tratara algo- y Noah tiene una perversa sonrisa- Y entiendo que no te guste, porque eres posesivo y me amas- y el asiente, yo sonrio y lo abrazo- Y yo también te amo- le recordé

Lo se-

En serio lo sabes- le pregunte y el asiente- No me lo parece-

Porque lo dices- me pregunto confundido

Por lo inseguro que estas siendo Noah- le conteste- Estoy enamorada de ti, asi que no importa que tanto actue coqueta o alguien me coquetee, nada ni nadie lo cambiara- le asegure

Nadie- me pregunto apretándome en sus brazos

Nadie- conteste muy segura- Voy a sonar algo cursi- añadi- Pero ya no tengo duda- pause- Finn fue mi primer amor…pero tu Noah eres mi alma gemela, quien me complementa y equilibra- y el me sonríe

Y tu eres la mia- me aseguro

No mas inseguridad entonces- le pedi

No mas- me dijo sonriendo y atrapando mis labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso…

CONTINUARA…


	48. Chapter 48

Gracias amy por tu comentario :D

Glee no me pertenece...y este simbolo (*) significa que el numero musical es igual que en Glee...

* * *

><p>48<p>

BERRY VALENTIN

NN POV

Un chico sale de una habitación, mientras un hombre le sonríe

Quedo bien, cierto- pregunto el chico y el hombre le extiende una caja de disco que el toma

Excelente- aseguro el hombre- Cuanto mas tendre que guardar el secreto- pregunto y el chico se rie

Unos dias mas- aseguro- Solo espero que le guste-

Oh, creeme le fascinara- aseguro el hombre- Es una excelente canción- pauso- Tienes mucho talento, asi que no dudes del o de ti mismo- le pidio

Tratare de no hacerlo- concedió el chico- Y de nuevo gracias-

Eres parte de mi familia muchacho, asi que nada que agradecer- aseguro el hombre, haciendo sonreir al chico…

Unos dias mas tarde, ya toda la escuela de William Mckenley High School, una semana antes de el dia de San Valentin, empieza a ser adornada para la ocasión, porque asi lo quiere la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Brittany S. Pierce, sin confundirla con Britney Spears por favor, o se meterán en problemas, que asesorada por su amigo y vicepresidente Kurt Hummel, se han encargado de esto

Y por supuesto el club glee de la escuela, Nuevas Direcciones, esto no le ha sido indiferente, y como el profesor de español David Martinez, quiere cantarles algo, el empezo con el espíritu romantico de San Valentin, con una canción, que ahora les interpreta a los chicos en el salón del coro, donde el esta sentado en un banco, en medio del salón, con la melodía de la canción ya sonando…

_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad_

_Desde que te fuiste no me queda más_

_Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento_

_Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión_

_En cada resquicio de mi corazón_

_Como hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos_

_Por ti…Por ti…Por ti…_

_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás_

_Aposte la vida y me deje ganar…_las chicas los miran enamoradas con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros…

_Te extraño_

_Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido_

_A cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo_

_Es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

_Te extraño_

_Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido_

_A cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo_

_Es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

_No, umm, no, nooo…_

_He perdido todo hasta la identidad_

_Y si lo pidieras mas podria dar_

_Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado_

_Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión_

_Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós_

_He aprendido ahora que te has marchado_

_Por ti…Por ti…Por ti_

_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás_

_Aposte la vida y me deje ganar_

_Te extraño_

_Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido_

_A cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo_

_Es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

_Te extraño_

_Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido_

_A cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo_

_Es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…_

_(Musica instrumental)…Te extraño… (Musica instrumental)_

_Te extraño_

_Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido_

_A cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo_

_Es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…_

_Te extraño_

_Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido_

_A cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo_

_Es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevooo…_

_(Musica instrumental)…Te amo… (Musica instrumental)_…la música termina y todos le aplauden, en especial las chicas, que lo miran aun enamoradas- Gracias- les dijo agradecido David- Will les dices tu-

Oh, cierto- recordó Schue y mira a sus pupilos- Chicos, David quiere trabajar con los varones del club en una canción en español, probar sus voces para ver si estas pueden ir con la canción-

Que canción es- pregunto Kurt

Eso es un secreto- contesto David- Me gustaría escucharlos en privado y hay les revelare a los escogidos que canción es y la practicaremos-

Para presentarla el dia despues de San Valentin- informo Schue- Entendido- y todos asienten- Bien los hombres váyanse con David, las chicas se quedan aquí- y los hombres se van siguiendo a David, mientras solo las chicas quedan en el salón con Schue

Que vamos a hacer ahora- pregunto Tina

Si quieren preparar una canción del tipo que quieran, pueden ponerse de acuerdo ahora- contesto Schue

Que opinas Rach- le pregunto Quinn a la chica a su lado, que tiene su cara apoyada en sus manos- Rach- y esta la mira- Estas bien-

Cansada- contesto Rachel simplemente

Dejame adivinar, Sue- le dijo Quinn, Rachel asiente y mira a Santana y Brittany que estan igual- Las va a terminar matando-

No exageres Q- le dijo Santana- Alguien va a preparar algo-

No realmente- contesto Mercedes, y todas asienten- Ok, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer-…

Un rato despues Rachel esta parada afuera del auditorio esperando a su novio, cuando Kurt sale de este- Y te escogieron- le pregunto

No- contesto Kurt- Ya de por si había decidido dejarme afuera, porque mi voz no va con la canción- añadio encogiéndose de hombros

No te molesta- le pregunto Rachel

No- contesto Kurt- Y creo que escogerá a Blaine, Sam, Artie y a tu Puck-

Mi Noah- corrigio Rachel

Como sea- le dijo Kurt- Esos cuatro suenan genial juntos- y Rachel asiente concordando

Hey ustedes dos- saludo alguien de pronto, y ambos miran a Matt acercándoseles- Que hacen por aquí aun- pregunto parándose junto a Rachel, que lo abraza

Espero a Noah- le dijo ella mirandolo

Y yo acabo de salir del auditorio- le conto Kurt- Y tu que haces por aquí aun-

Busco a Mike- contesto Matt y mira a Rachel sonriendo- Y T me dijo que estaba en el auditorio-

Aun lo esta- confirmo Kurt- Para que lo buscas- le pregunto curioso

Tenemos una cita- contesto Matt serio, haciendo que Kurt habra mucho la boca, y Rachel se ria- Con videojuegos y pizza- añadio divertido Matt

Oh- musito Kurt entendiendo- En fin, ya viene San Valentin, tienes algun plan-

Yep- contesto Matt- Tengo una cita para ese dia-

Con- pregunto Rachel curiosa- La conozco-

Lo conoces- corrigio Matt y Rachel lo mira muy sorprendida- Sam, ninguno de los dos tiene cita asi que haremos algo juntos-

Genial- le dijo Rachel sonriendo, mientras que Kurt niega con la cabeza

Te gusta hacer eso- se quejo Kurt, y los otros dos lo miran confundidos- Hacer creer que eres homosexual- y Matt le sonríe

Si vieras tu cara, también te lo harias- le dijo mientras Rachel se rie

Todos ustedes, son crueles conmigo- se quejo Kurt cruzándose de brazos- Les encanta burlarse de mi cara-…siguieron conversando, hasta que los que esperaban se les unieron…

El dia lunes antes de San Valentin, Sugar les informo a todos que su padre le arrendo Breadstiks para hacer una fiesta, y por supuesto todos estan invitados a esta, luego de la información de Sugar, Schue siguio con la lección del club, hasta que ya los dejo irse, por lo que Rachel y Puck salen juntos del salón, van caminando de la mano hacia sus casilleros

Increible que ya mañana sera San Valentin- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Yeah- concordo Puck- Aunque no es tan increíble-

Porque no- le pregunto Rachel con el seño fruncido

Porque es solo San Valentin- contesto Puck encogiéndose de hombros

Entonces no es importante para ti- le pregunto Rachel

No he dicho eso- contesto Puck- Lo es- aseguro- Pero he tenido otros San Valentines-

Oh- musito Rachel- Yo no- y Puck la mira- Mañana sera mi primer San Valentin, como realmente el dia es considerado-

De que hablas- le pregunto Puck confundido, llegando al casillero de Rachel, la que lo abre, saca lo que necesita, luego lo mira

Jamas he celebrado San Valentin con pareja- contesto Rachel- Cuando sali con Jessie, esa semana el no estuvo en la ciudad, y con Finn no alcanzamos a llegar a tener un San Valentin-

Oh- musito Puck entendiendo

Y además crei que- siguio Rachel dejando de mirarlo- Que mañana seria mas especial para ti, porque sera nuestro primer San Valentin juntos-

Lo es- aseguro Puck, le toma la cara con sus manos, para que lo mire, y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Sera especial por ello…pero no sabia que seria literalmente tu primer San Valentin-

Pues lo sera-

Y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace- le dijo Puck y Rachel lo mira confundida- Te amo, preciosa-

Yo también te amo- le dijo Racchel- Pero porque te hace feliz que sea mi primer San Valentin- le pregunto

Porque sere YO tu primer San Valentin- le contesto Puck atrapándola en sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente

Noah- susurro Rachel- Vamos a tu casillero, para que podamos irnos- le pregunto sonriendo, Puck la besa de nuevo y luego asiente…

Al dia siguiente, San Valentin esta por todos lados, Puck recoge a Rachel en su casa, regalándole un ramo de rosas rojas, entra a la casa para ponerlas en un florero, y ambos se van a la escuela, encontrándose con sus amigos, mientras en un salón de clases de la escuela, dos chicas y dos chicos estan reuinidos

Gracias por estar todos aquí- dijo Mercedes, que es una de las chicas- Este grupo es para ayudar a una buena causa-

Por eso estamos aquí- dijo Quinn, que es la otra chica- No- pregunto mirando a los dos chicos

Si- confirmo Sam y mira al otro chico del salón- Y tu, de donde saliste- le pregunto

Soy nuevo- contesto el chico (* inserten descripción de Samuel Larsen)- Joe Hart- se presento

Bueno, bienvenido Joe- le dijo Quinn- Pero como y porque estas aquí-

Conoci a Mercedes por la iglesia en que asistimos- contesto Joe- Y ha sido mi guía por estos dias aquí en la escuela- pauso- Me conto de este grupo de música que quería hacer para dar serenatas pagadas por San Valentin, y dar el dinero para los mas necesitados, y me uni gustoso, porque siempre es bueno ayudar a otros- y todos asienten- Ademas que ayudar al prójimo es uno de los mandamientos mas importantes de nuestro amigo Jesus-

Eres fanatico religioso- le pregunto Quinn

No fanatico- contesto Joe- Pero si un creyente fiel- y la puerta de pronto suena, y se abre antes de que alguien pueda decir algo

Hola gente fea- saludo Puck entrando, haciendo que tres de los presentes rolen los ojos

Que haces aquí, Puck- le pregunto Mercedes

Sambo me conto de este grupito tuyo Aretha- contesto Puck y mira al nuevo- Hey nuevo- lo saludo

Joe- se presento el

Bien por ti, rastafari- le dijo Puck y mira a Mercedes- Vengo por los servicios que ofrecen-

Quieres dedicarle una canción a Rachel- le pregunto Quinn sonriéndole

TU conoces muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta Mama osa- contesto Puck y Quinn solo le sonríe- Aunque dedicarle una canción a Rachel, lo puedo hacer yo, cuando sea- añadio- Esta canción, si bien es para ella, es algo mas especial-

De que hablas- le pregunto Sam confundido

No sere el único que pondrá dinero para pagar esta serenata- contesto Puck- Porque es de parte de mas personas que solo mia-

De quien mas- le pregunto Quinn curiosa

Los demas miembros del club- contesto Puck- Hoy es el primer San Valentin real para Rach, y quiero que sea muy especial, y Chango Tango que ya lo sabia, se le ocurrió que quizás la forma de hacerlo mas especial era con todos agradeciéndole por todo lo que ha hecho por el club, mostrarle cuanto la quieren todos con una canción, al estilo serenata, y gracias a la Gotic de su novia, Beyonce se entero de la idea, por lo que todos se enteraron, y también les pareció buena idea- pauso- Asi que la canción debe ser de amor, porque es San Valentin, asi que, escojan una genial-

Ok- entendió Mercedes- Me parece una genial idea también- y Sam y Quinn concuerdan con ella- Y tengo una muy buena idea de cómo sera- añadio sonriendo…

Por eso mas tarde a la hora de almuerzo, Santana va con Rachel hacia el patio de comidas de afuera de la escuela

Entonces en vez de ir a una elegante cena en casa de los Salaman, iras a la fiesta de Sugar- pregunto Santana

Sip- contesto Rachel- Prefiero que Noah y yo estemos con nuestros amigos, a estar con un monton de gente que Noah no conoce-

Tiene sentido- concordo Santana- Y que opinan los papis Berry al respecto-

Por supuesto estan de acuerdo- contesto Rachel- Es el primer año en que tengo un novio para esta celebración, asi que entienden que quiera estar con el, y como es nuestro ultimo año el que quiera estar con ustedes-

Entonces se iran donde los Salaman y te dejaran sola- le pregunto Santana

Le pediré a Noah que se quede conmigo- contesto Rachel- Y de seguro que Deb lo dejara-

Seguro- concordo Santana, y sonríe al ver quienes se les acercan- Tienes a la mama de Puck por las pelotas-

SANTANA- la reprendió Rachel y va a decir algo mas

Disculpen- dijo Mercedes apareciendo frente a ella interrumpiendola, y Rachel le sonrie- Es usted la señorita Rachel Berry- pregunto y Rachel la mira confundida

Mercedes tu sabes que si- le contesto extrañada, y Santana le da un codazo- Que- pregunto

Sigue el juego- le susurro Santana entre dientes, y Rachel que esta mas confundida mira a Mercedes, que le sonríe, y asiente

Si lo soy- confirmo finalmente, cada vez mas confundida

Bien- siguio Mercedes sonriendo- Nuestros servicios fueron solicitados para usted, asi que ojala le guste- y Joe aparece frente a ella con su guitarra, empieza a tocarla…"Stereo Hearts" (*)…al final todos los del club aparecen y Rachel no puede contener su sonrisa

Chicos- susurro emocionada, sintiendo dos brazos envolviéndola, sonríe mas- Noah- y lo mira por sobre su hombro

Fue idea de todos- le dijo Puck en el oído- Feliz San Valentin, de parte de todo el club Nuevas Direcciones, preciosa- y Rachel derrama unas lagrimas

Los adoro a todos- les dijo cada vez mas emocionada

Pero no llores- le pidió Brittany haciendo puchero

No estoy llorando de tristeza Britt- le aseguro Rachel sacándose las lagrimas de la cara- Es de felicidad- pauso y los mira a todos- Son realmente los mejores-…

Mas tarde todos estan en el salón del coro, porque Schue decidió hacer una especial reunión, por si querian cantar algo especial este dia, Rachel les volvio a agradecer a todos por la serenata, y se sento a ver a sus amigos

Primero Tina y Mike que prepararon un numero juntos…"L-O-V-E" (*)

Artie, también quizo cantar algo, y para sorpresa de todos, lo hizo directamente mirando a Sugar…"Let Me Love You" (*)…el que tambien canto, tambien mirando a Sugar fue Rory…"Home" (*)…por lo que todos notaron que algo sucede entre esos tres pero nadie dijo nada al respecto…

Bien alguien mas- pregunto Schue y Puck levanta la mano- El frente es tuyo, Puck- le dijo sonriendo y este se para y se va con la banda

Rach- la llamo Quinn a la chica que se le acerca- Tu no le preparaste nada con música-

Noah me dijo que no quería que le dedicara una canción en San Valentin- le contesto Rachel y Quinn la mira confundida- Dijo que prefiere que sea espontanea al respecto, y no que utilice una celebración como esta para cantarle, como sabe que lo haría con otros de mis ex-

Oh- musito entendiendo Quinn

Asi que tengo su regalo en casa- añadio Rachel- Y de seguro le cantare algo mas adelante- aseguro y Quinn asiente entendiendo- Ademas que Noah me dijo que este dia seria especial para mi, porque "yo soy la chica", y este dia es mas para las chicas, asi que el como "el chico" debe hacer este dia especial para mi-

Machista- murmuro Quinn y Rachel se rie

A mi también me lo parece- concordo ella- Pero me dijo que asi quiere que sea mi primer San Valentin, especial para mi y nada mas que para mi, y que ya vendrán otros donde puede ser especial para el solamente- pauso- Ademas que según el ya de por si lo es, porque soy su novia- y Quinn sonríe va a decir algo mas, cuando escucha el sonido de la guitarra de Puck, y ambas lo miran

No tengo que decir para quien es, cierto- dijo Puck mientras toca la guitarra con sus ojos fijos en Rachel que lo mira sonriendo, el sigue tocando hasta que empieza a cantar…

_I remember when I realized  
>The depth of your beauty for the first time<em>…y todos se ven confundidos…

_A million ears had heard you_

_But none had listened quite like mine_

_Every phrase that leaves your lips_  
><em>Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed<em>

_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note  
>And I will be a third below<em>

_The troubles that we knew before  
>Disappear and all I know is that<br>It makes no difference where you come from  
>I don't care if you need my love<br>You know I'll be there  
>I swear I want to sing to the world<br>No need to keep it a secret  
>You are the one, the only<br>My musical soulmate_…Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos…

_Darling listen  
>The audience is calling you (They're calling you)<em>

_There's no way in hell that  
>They will ever feel you like I do<br>It makes no difference where you come from  
>I don't care if you need my love<br>You know I'll be there  
>I swear I want to sing to the world<br>No need to keep it a secret  
>You are the one, the only<br>My musical soulmate  
><em>

_(Musica instrumental)_

_It makes no difference where you come from  
>I don't care if you need my love<br>You know I'll be there  
>I swear I want to sing to the world<br>No need to keep it a secret  
>You are the one, the only<br>My musical soulmate…_

_(Musica instrumental)_…Puck termina de tocar, no dejo de mirar a Rachel en toda la cancion, la que lo mira fijamente, mientras los demas, se ven confundidos y atonitos como para hacer o decir algo

Puck- lo llamo Schue rompiendo el silencio en el salón y este rompe el contacto visual con Rachel para mirarlo- De donde sacaste esa canción- le pregunto

La escribi- contesto este, y ahora si que los ojos se les van a salir de las caras a todos por la sorpresa

Wow- exclamo Brittany por todos, y Puck vuelve a mirar a Rachel, la que aun lo mira fijamente

Señor Schue- llamo Blaine y este lo mira- Porque no dejamos hoy hasta aquí- le pidió y Schue asiente, y les dice que se pueden ir, y rápidamente todos se van, dejando solamente a Rachel y Puck en el salón…

Solo me miraras Rach- le pregunto Puck una vez quedaron solos, pero en vez de responder ella se levanta, se le acerca lentamente sin romper el contacto visual entre ellos, al llegar frente a el, pone sus manos en los hombros del chico, se eleva para quedar en puntillas y sin decir nada junta sus labios con los de el en un apasionado beso…

Rachel POV

Noah me escribió una canción…

NOAH ME ESCRIBIO UNA CANCION…OH POR DIOS…

Desde que empezo a cantarla que me di cuenta de que no podía reconocer la letra en ninguna parte, y cuando canto esa parte en la canción, entendi que por supuesto que no podía reconocerla, Noah la escribió…es demasiado personal…

MI DIOS…MI NOAH ME ESCRIBIO UNA CANCION…

Corte el beso que le estoy dando, solo por respirar- No puedo creer que me hayas escrito una canción- le dije en un susurro y el me sonrie

No solo te la escribi- me dijo

Tambien me la cantaste en frente de todos- entendi

Y te la grabe en un disco- añadio Noah sacando un CD detrás de su espalda- Reagan me ayudo-

Dios Noah- exclame tomando el disco y lo miro molesta- Porque tienes que ser tan perfecto- me queje y el se rie

No lo soy-

SI LO ERES- le refute- Noah me escribiste una canción- le recordé- Ahora siento que el regalo que te tengo en casa no es suficiente-

Preciosa, lo que sea que me tengas, sera genial- me aseguro el atrapandome entre sus brazos, y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

No tan genial como esto- refute mostrando el CD y Noah niega con la cabeza

Ese CD no es nada comparado con que seas mi novia, y hayas aceptado el anillo que te di como promesa y que aceptaste- me dijo- Debes entender preciosa, que todo lo que quiero de ti, eres tu- pauso- Porque esa canción tu la inspiraste, no existiría si es que no estuvieras conmigo-

Te amo, Noah Elijah Puckerman- le dije embobada y el me besa tiernamente

Y yo te amo Rachel Barbara Berry- me susurro- Ahora vamos a que te lleve a casa, para que te alistes para la fiesta de Sugar-

De paso te doy tu regalo- le dije y el asiente…al llegar a mi casa, lo lleve a mi habitación, y le da su bolsa con su regalo, una chaqueta negra de cuero, se que le gustan mucho las chaquetas

Me encanto- me dijo Noah y yo rolo los ojos

Es solo una chaqueta- le dije y el me roba un beso

Nop- me refuto negando con la cabeza- Es mi chaqueta- y yo niego con la cabeza- Berry- me dijo serio- Me encanta y fascina mi chaqueta, asi que deja de desmoralizarla- y la esconde de mi- Porque lastimas sus sentimientos- añadio

Ok- concedi, y me besa de nuevo

Despues de dejar a Sarah en casa de su amiga, vengo a recogerte ok- me dijo y yo asiento

Sarah se quedara en casa de su amiga- le pregunte y el asiente- Entonces quedate conmigo esta noche- le pedi- Mis papas se quedaran con los Salaman, y quiero pasar la noche contigo- y el me sonríe

Traere mi bolso entonces- me dijo y yo le sonrio y lo beso, con eso se despidió y se fue…

Y yo me empeze a preparar para la noche, revise si tengo tareas antes, y afortunadamente no tengo nada, asi que me asee minuciosamente, y luego tome un relajante baño de tina con burbujas…

Cuando me di cuenta de algo…le dije a Noah que quiero pasar la noche con el…pero cuando se lo dije, no estaba pensando en solo dormir con el…sino que en algo mucho mas intimo…

Sera que eso significa que estoy lista…

Es que su canción hoy…me hizo sentir viva, amada…y quiero que también el lo sienta…

Sali de la tina, me seque, y me empece a arreglar pensando en esto que descubri, y al mirarme al espejo en un momento, me di cuenta, de que si estoy lista…

Amo a Noah Puckerman, estoy enamorada de el, sin poder encontrar palabra suficiente para explicar lo mucho que siento por el…porque nada es suficiente…

Cariño- me llamo mi papa y lo miro- Ya nos vamos-

Ok- entendi sonriéndole y el me mira, abre mucho los ojos

Oh- musito

Que- le pregunto confundida

HIRAM- llamo sin contestarme, y mi papi aparece

Que pasa- pregunto frenetico

Mira sus ojos- contesto mi papa, mientras yo los miro aun confundida- Lo ves-

Sip- contesto mi papi y se va

Papa que sucede- le pregunte

Nada malo- me contesto sonriendo y mi papi vuelve y me extiende un sobre- Tomalo cariño- y lo hago- No lo habras hasta que escuches nuestro auto alejarse-

Oook- concedi confundida, y ambos me dan un beso en cada mejilla, me abrazan, y luego se van, aunque mi papi se devolvió a darme otra abrazo muy apretado

Hiram- lo llamo mi papa

Ok- concedió mi papi sonriéndome- Mi niña esta creciendo- y con eso se fue…dejándome ambos muy confundida, porque realmente estan actuando extrañamente, y escuche el auto afuera, asi que abri el sobre y encontré algo que me hizo abrir mucho los ojos…

NN POV

Puck recoge a Rachel en su casa, ambos llegan al restaurant, donde ya todos sus amigos estan, se sientan con Brittany y Santana, y en un minuto Britt quiere algo, que solo un chico puede ayudarle a obtener, asi que Puck se va con ella, mientras Santana observa a Rachel

Que- le pregunto esta

Estas lista- le contesto la latina simplemente haciéndola ruborizarse- Wow, si que te afecto la canción-

No es solo la canción- aseguro Rachel- Es todo- añadio tocando su anillo- Noah me hace sentir especial cada dia, tenemos nuestros altos y bajos, pero siempre encontramos la forma de que sea especial- pauso- La canción solo es una GRAN muestra de ello-

Cierto- concordo Santana- Asi que suerte- añadio sonriendo

Suerte en que- pregunto Puck volviendo con una feliz Brittany que tiene un peluche que quería, que Puck le gano a Mike en juego de fuerza, que Sugar esta haciendo

Nada- le aseguro Santana- Gracias por ganarle su oso a mi chica-

Fue un placer- aseguro Puck y mira a Rachel- Quieres uno- le pregunto y ella lo abraza

Ya tengo uno- le dijo sonriendo

No soy un oso- refuto Puck

Para mi si- le dijo Rachel simplemente y el niega con la cabeza, y le da un pequeño beso

Luego se les acerca Joe, Santana le había pedido una canción al grupo para dedicársela a Brittany, asi que estos cantan…"Cherish / Cherish" (*)…todos bailan

Despues cantan "Love Shack" (*)…todos se divierten…

Rachel POV

La fiesta de Sugar, estuvo genial…Noah y yo ya llegamos a mi casa, estamos viendo una película en la sala

Noah- lo llame y el me mira- Ya queda poco para que termine la película-

Yep- me dijo el- Ya te aburrió, cierto-

No, pero no es de mi estilo- le recordé y el asiente- Puedes terminar de verla si quieres, mientras yo aprovecho de arreglarme para dormir-

Ok- concedió sonriendo

Ok, entonces, apenas termine apagas y subes- le dije y el asiente, lo bese y me fui a mi cuarto, a preparar todo lo que quiero preparar para esta noche…

Aun a pesar de que estoy decidida a que esta noche pase…estoy nerviosa…porque no quiero decepcionarlo…

En fin arregle todo, solo espero que le guste…y escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, estoy dándole la espalda a la puerta…

Rach-…

Puck POV

La película termino, asi que apague todo, y subi a la habitación de Rach, con mi bolso, que tome antes, que había dejado en la entrada, y al llegar a la habitación, para mi sorpresa, la puerta esta cerrada, asi que la abri, para encontrar a Rachel vestida en su bata, dándome la espalda

Rach- la llame, y se da vuelta a mirarme- Estas lista-

Lo estoy- me dijo sonriendo

Bien, entonces puedo usar el baño- le pregunte

No- contesto y la miro confundido

Pero necesito ponerme mi pijama- le recorde

No esta noche- y la miro mas confundido- Esta noche no usaras pijama Noah-

Y porque no-

Porque no estoy lista para dormir- me contesto acercándoseme- Estoy lista para algo mucho mas importante-

Que- le pregunte y se desamarra la bata y la deja caer, y yo se que mis ojos crecieron al doble de su tamaño…

NN POV

Rachel Berry esta parada frente a su novio vestida en lencería de encaje roja, que compro hace un tiempo con Santana y Brittany…

Noah Puckerman esta parado frente a su novia, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y excitado también…

Te gusta- le pregunto Rachel seductoramente

Yeah- musito Puck tragando saliva- Que piensas hacer vestida asi- le pregunto

Mmm- murmuro Rachel pasando la lengua sobre sus labios, haciendo que su novio sienta cierta parte de su cuerpo bastante incomoda- Pienso terminar sin ella-

Rach…-

_Yo siento que me provocas,__  
><em>_Aunque no quieras hacerlo,__  
><em>_Esta __grabado __en tu boca,__  
><em>_A rojo vivo el deseo.__  
><em>

Estoy lista Noah- siguio ella acercándosele- Para hacer el amor contigo- añadio

_Y casi puedo tocarte, _

_Como una fruta madura, _

Segura- pregunto Puck

_Presiento que voy a amarte, _

Segura- contesto Rachel

_Mas alla de la locura.__  
><em>

Y sin que dijeran mas, Puck la ataco con sus labios, apasionadamente…

_Voy a comerte el corazon a besos, _

_A recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo, _

_Y por el suelo nuestra ropa, _

_Suave gota a gota, _

_Voy a emborracharte de pasion._

_Voy a comerte el corazon _

_A besos, a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo, _

_Voy a dejar por tus rincones _

_Pajaros y flores, _

_Como una semilla de pasion.__  
><em>

Ambos se recorren mutuamente, jugando como Rachel lo llama…

_Ahora te sueltas el pelo,_

_Y asi descalza caminas, _

_Voy a morder el ansuelo, _

_Pues quiero lo que imaginas._

Ambos estan completamente desnudos…se miran fijamente…

Te amo, preciosa- susurro Puck acariciándole una mejilla

_Cuando se cae tu vestido, _

_Como una flor por el suelo, _

Y yo a ti, mi Noah- susurro Rachel sonriéndole

_No existe nada prohibido, _

Estas lista- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente- Yo también- aseguro besándola…

_Entre la tierra y el cielo…_ambos se unen como uno…

_Voy a comerte el corazon a besos,_

_A recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo, _

_Y por el suelo nuestra ropa, _

_Suave gota a gota, _

_Voy a emborracharte de pasion._

_Voy a comerte el corazon _

_A besos, a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo, _

_Voy a dejar por tus rincones _

_Pajaros y flores, _

_Como una semilla de pasion._

_De pasión…De pasión_

_De pasión_

_Voy a comerte el corazon a besos, _

_A recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo, _

_Y por el suelo nuestra ropa, _

_Suave gota a gota, _

_Voy a emborracharte de pasion…_

Estan en el salón del coro, Rachel esta sentada entre Santana y Quinn, viendo con una soñadora sonrisa a Puck, que la mira fijamente, mientras el, Sam, Blaine y Artie, cantan…

_Voy a comerte el corazon _

_A besos, a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo, _

_Voy a dejar por tus rincones _

_Pajaros y flores, _

_Como una semilla de pasion.__  
><em>

_Voy a comerte el corazon _

_A besos, a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo, _

_Voy a dejar por tus rincones _

_Pajaros y flores, _

_Como una semilla de pasion.__  
><em>

Ambos se sonríen…porque Puckleberry ya es uno, en todos los sentidos…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Canciones no conocidas: David Martinez con "Te extraño, te olvido y te amo" de Ricky Martin...Noah Puckerman con "Musical Soulmate" de Mark Salling...y la ultima cancion "Entre la tierra y el cielo" de Los Nocheros...<p>

Ojala me haya quedado bien la primera vez entre Rachel y Puck...ya era hora de que pasara, y San Valentin era la perfecta ocasion :D


	49. Chapter 49

amy gracias por tus dos comentarios y tu cumplido, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste :D

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>49<p>

EL DESPUES DE NOTICIA

NN POV

Puck y Rachel, aun estan en la habitación de Rachel, acurrucados en los brazos del otro, desnudos bajo las sabanas de la cama

Estas bien- le pregunto Puck acariciándole la espalda a la chica, que se acurruca bajo su cuello

Estoy genial- le contesto Rachel sonriendo

Fue lo que esperabas- le pregunto Puck y Rachel lo mira

Fue mejor- le aseguro, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- No mentire- siguio- Estaba nerviosa y preocupada, por el dolor que todas las que han perdido su virginidad han mencionado se siente…y es cierto, se siente dolor…-

No te lastime, cierto- le pregunto en pánico Puck y Rachel se rie

Tranquilo, Noah- le pidió tomandole la cara con sus manos- No me lasitmaste, en lo absoluto- aseguro- Porque ese pequeño dolor que sentí, se evaporo rápidamente, dejándome llena de placer…pero por sobretodo amor…cada una de tus caricias, me hicieron sentir segura y amada- pauso y avergonzada deja de mirarlo- Solo espero que yo también te lo ha hecho sentir…y que la espera haya valido la pena, porque si te arrmmm- los labios de Puck la interrumpieron

Jamas- empezo Puck separando sus labios de su chica- Jamas me arrepentiré de haberte esperado…ni de estar contigo, preciosa- le aseguro- Te amo, estoy enamorado de ti…y jamás había sentido lo que sentí esta noche, al dar este paso contigo-

En serio- le pregunto Rachel emocionada

En serio- le aseguro Puck sonriéndole- Para ti es la primera vez haciendo esto…pero también para mi lo es, porque es la primera vez que hago el amor, Rach- sonríe- Y es genial…me siento feliz, contento…siento que nada podrá quitarme la sonrisa de la cara-

Estoy igual- le aseguro Rachel, ambos se abrazan mas apretadito, en silencio por unos minutos- Eh, Noah- musito la chica rompiendo el silencio

Yeah-

Cuantas veces se puede tener relaciones, despues de ya haberlo hecho una vez- pregunto Rachel, haciendo que su novio trague saliva incomodo

Por- pregunto en su susurro

Podemos hacerlo de nuevo o no- contesto Rachel curiosa

Mierda- siseo entre dientes Puck, y antes de que Rachel pueda reprenderlo por su lenguaje, el le atrapa sus labios…para otra ronda…

Al otro dia despues del club glee, Rachel esta con las porristas, pero realmente su atención no esta para nada con ellas, sino que con su novio, a quien no puede dejar de mirar, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, recordando los eventos de la noche

Nadie le quita la sonrisa de la cara, ni a Puck tampoco, es como si los dos estuvieran en una pequeña burbuja, donde nadie mas que ellos existe, lo que sienten, el amor y la pasión de la noche anterior

Puck nota que Rachel lo mira, le sonrie y le guiña un ojo, haciendo que la chica se ruborice con una mas grande, si es posible, sonrisa, ambos mantienen el contacto visual, hasta que a Puck le desvían la atención, y Rachel siente un enorme dolor tras la cabeza

Ouch- se quejo- Que rayos- siseo molesta sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y mira a la persona que esta tras ella- San, porque rayos me golpeas- le pregunto

Porque llevo mas de 10 minutos llamándote- le contesto la latina cruzada de brazos, Rachel la mira avergonzada- Asi que- siguio Santana- Su majestad se dignaría a prestar atención, y dejar de babear por su horrible y apestoso novio- le pidio

No es horrible ni apestoso- le dijo Rachel defendiendo a Puck- Es muy atractivo, huele maravilloso…y lo mejor es tierno, dulce y me ama- añadio sonriendo- Asi que no lo insultes- le ordeno seria, mientras Santana solo le sonríe, pero no tierna o emocionada, sino que pícaramente

Mmm- murmuro Santana aun sonriendo igualmente, mirándola de arriba abajo

Que- le pregunto Rachel confundida- Porque sonríes asi- y Santana se le acerca

Ahora entiendo la sonrisa- contesto, Rachel solo la mira- O, porque tienes cara de boba mirándolo y el también tiene esa misma cara, desde que llegaron juntos en la mañana- Rachel la sigue mirando igual de confundida- Ademas de que ya no te ves virginal- Rachel abre mucho los ojos- Mas lo que hablamos anoche, y lo que oli en la mañana- se le acercame al oído- Puck y tu, definitivamente lo hicieron- susurro

San- murmuro Rachel ruborizada, haciendo reir a la latina

Felicidades Berry- le dijo- Bienvenida al club de las no vírgenes- susurro

Gracias…creo- le dijo Rachel avergonzada

Porque tan avergonzada- le pregunto Santana confundida- Te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste o con quien- añadio

Ninguna- aseguro Rachel- Es solo que yo no soy como tu en lo que respecta a esto de intimar con un hombre…o mujer ahora en tu caso- pauso- Y anoche fue especial para mi-

Te gusto-

Si…pero ya no me preguntes mas- le pidió- Lo que paso anoche, solo nos concierne a Noah y a mi- y Santana asiente

Ok- concedió- Lo respetare- aseguro

Gracias- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Ahora que querías-

Por fin- exclamo la latina, haciendo reir a Rachel, y hablan acerca de los cambios que Sue esta implementando en la rutina…

Despues de las practicas, Rachel esta esperando a Puck al lado de la camioneta de este, apenas Puck aparece caminando hacia ella, y ambos se ven, se miran como bobos enamorados, al llegar frente a ella, la urgencia por parte de ambos de volver a besarse, no se hace esperar en lo absoluto

Te extrañe- susurro Rachel sonriendo, al ambos separar sus labios- No he podido ni dejar de mirarte todo el dia o parar de sonreir-

Yo igual- le aseguro Puck- Me siento bobo-

Yo también- confeso Rachel- Pero felizmente boba, porque te amo, y estar asi de feliz no lo cambio por nada-

Ni yo, preciosa- le aseguro Puck y la besa nuevamente- Asi quiero seguir sintiéndome, porque eres tu la que provoca esto en mi…y aunque suene bobo, o asi me sienta, es la mejor bobería de mi vida-

Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo- le pregunto Rachel pasando sus brazos por su cuello

Nop- contesto Puck

Que podemos repetir lo de anoche, cuantas veces queramos- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Preciosa me estas matando aquí- se quejo Puck y Rachel se rie

No tengo intenciones de matarlo, señor Puckerman- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso- Te necesito muy vivo- le susurro al oído

Rayos- murmuro Puck tragando saliva- Cree un monstruo- susurro

Correccion- le dijo Rachel- Lo despertaste-

Cierto…porque ya con nuestros jueguitos, eras de temer- recordó Puck y Rachel solo le sonríe

Entonces vamos- le pregunto

Donde quieras- le contesto Puck, la vuelve a besar- Porque creeme, preciosa, ahora que puedo poner mis manos sobre ti, donde yo quiera, ahora que me lo permites…no pienso dejar de hacerlo- aseguro

Estoy mas que lista y dispuesta a que pongas tus manos donde quieras- le aseguro Rachel sonriéndole pícaramente- Ahora vamos- ordeno separándose de el, Puck asiente abre la camioneta para que ella se suba, luego se va hacia el lado del conductor, y ambos se van, a la casa de los Puckerman, porque ni Sarah, ni su mama estarán ahí, y porque es el turno de que la cama de Puck pruebe la unión de Puckleberry…

Tristemente, si, despues de estar juntos, Rachel se tuvo que ir a su casa, asi que despues de tomar una ducha juntos, Puck la llevo, y al volver a casa, su hermana venia llegando asi que se puso a preparar la cena, para ellos y su mama, que llego una hora despues

Mas tarde Puck subió a su habitación, reviso sus cuadernos para el dia siguiente, porque ahora si le importa su educación, los habitos de su sexy novia son pegajosos, al estar en ello de pronto su celular suena

Satan- contesto reconociendo el tono, apoyando su celular con su hombro, revisando aun sus tareas

_Idiota_- le dijo Santana

Me llamaste para insultarme- le pregunto Puck levantando las cejas

_No_- contesto ella- _Sino que te llamo para saber si ya botaste la boba sonrisa que tienes en tu estupido rostro_- añadio divertida

De que hablas- pregunto Puck confundido

_En serio no sabes de que hablo_- le dijo Santana

No te lo preguntaría si supiera, no crees- le dijo Puck simplemente

_Ok_- concedió la latina- _Digamos que ya se que clase de actividades ya has estado teniendo con Rachel_-

Oh- musito Puck- Como te enteraste- le pregunto intrigado

_Mmm, bueno lei su aura el dia de San Valentin_- contesto Santana- _Y la sonrisa boba y soñadora de hoy en el club, mas como te miraba durante los entrenamientos en el campo de football y como tu la mirabas…me dio toda la información que necesitaba para saber que ya lo hicieron_-

Ok- entendió Puck- Pero Satan, si bien eres amiga de los dos, no es como que te incumba si ambos dimos ese paso-

_Cierto_- concordo Santana- _A pesar de que claro, gracias a mi…_-

Yeah- la interrumpió Puck- Jamas me dejaras en paz con ello, cierto-

_No mientras estén juntos_- le dijo Santana- _Asi que espero que sea por el resto de tu vida_- y Puck rola los ojos

Ok…- entendió- Algo mas-

_Nop_- contesto Santana- _Creeme tenia toda la intención de pedirte detalles, pero Rach, no se merece que lo haga_-

Aunque los hubieras pedido, no te dire nada- le dijo Puck

_Y por ello…nos vemos Puckerman_- añadio la latina colgando y Puck saca su celular de su hombro, busca algo en este, y marca

Unos segundos despues- _Hey guapo_- contesto Rachel

Hey preciosa, Satan acaba de llamarme- le conto

_Detalles_- pregunto la chica divertida del otro lado

Se abstuvo de pedirlos- contesto Puck negando con la cabeza

_Me debes un masaje, entonces Noah Puckerman_- le recordó Rachel, ambos apostaron despues de que Rachel le contara que Santana se había dado cuenta de que ambos ya habían tenido relaciones, y Puck sabiendo que la latina pediría detalles, apostaron a si lo haría

Lo se…aunque tenia la intención de hacerlo- añadio Puck- Eso debe contar para algo, no-

_Quieres dejarlo en un empate, cierto_- entendió Rachel

Por fis- le pidió Puck haciendo puchero, mientras del otro lado Rachel se rie

_Ok_- concedió- _Es un empate, tu me das mi masaje, yo te hago ese pastel que te gusta_-

YEAH- exclamo Puck feliz

_Que hacias_- le pregunto Rachel cambiando de tema

Revisaba mis cuadernos- contesto Puck

_Dos grandes mentes piensan igual_- añadio Rachel- _Ok, vuelve a tus tareas, te veo mañana_-

Definitivamente me veras- aseguro Puck

_Te amo_- añadio Rachel y Puck sonríe

Tambien te amo- y con eso ambos cortan…

En glee al dia siguiente, el profesor Martinez también esta, Santana y Blaine estan parados frente a todos, la música se escucha, Blaine empieza a cantar…

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas mi vida_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas_

_Más me cayó y te marchas_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algun dia _

_De no esconder las heridas _

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco mas_

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando despierte_

_Acomodado en tu pecho_

_Hasta que el sol aparesca_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_Que me acercan susurrando_

_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón…_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos**_

_**Nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada dia**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crear**_

_**Soñar**_

_**Dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir**_

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente_

_Me muero por entregarte_

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada dia_

_Ese flechazo al verte_

_Que mas dara lo que digan_

_Que mas dara lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca_

_Es cosa mia_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar_

_El mundo en mi favor…_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos**_

_**Nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada dia**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crear**_

_**Soñar**_

_**Dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir…**_

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos**_

_**Nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada dia**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crear**_

_**Soñar**_

_**Dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir…**_

Todos los aplauden- Muy buen duo chicos- les dijo Schue sorprendido y mira a David- Y el español-

Excelente- contesto David sonriéndole a ambos…

Un rato despues los chicos salen del club- Wow San, Blaine y tu si que dejaron la vara alta para quien quiera cantar un dueto en español- le dijo Rachel a su amiga, la que le sonríe- Cuanto practicaron-

No mucho- contesto la latina- Mi español es excelente y el de Blaine también, asi que- y Rachel asiente

Bueno, nos vemos mañana- añadio la chica, se despide de ella y Brittany, y se va a buscar a su novio que ya esta en su casillero- Noah-

Yep- contesto este

Te atreverías a cantar algo conmigo en español- le pregunto Rachel y Puck la mira

Quieres derrivar el excelente de Satan y Blaine- le pregunto

No derrivar, pero si lograr uno también- contesto Rachel- Entonces- y Puck asiente- YEY- exclamo animada la chica, haciendo que Puck se ria

Busquemos una antes de que te de tu masaje- le propuso y Rachel asiente animada

Buena idea- le dijo- Porque despues de ese masaje, dudo mucho que quiera hacer algo…voy a estar muy relajada-

Cierto- concordo Puck y cierra su casillero, se da vuelta y toma la chica de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el- Pero en serio, no tendras animos para algo mas- le susurro en el oído, haciendo que Rachel sonria

Ahora no lo se realmente- contesto ella- Creo que dependerá de que es lo que tengas en mente-

Mmm- murmuro Puck- Tengo muchas cosas en mente- aseguro- Pero en especial una donde solo yo te puedo ver exactamente como mi amigo de arriba te mando al mundo-

Mmm- murmuro Rachel- En esa en que yo también te puedo ver igual- le pregunto y Puck asiente- Mmm, suena delicioso-

Muy- concordo Puck- Asi que-

Vamos a casa- le rogo Rachel- Ya me tienes toda acalorada- Puck se rie y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Noah- susurro

Somos dos- aseguro Puck- Vamos- añadio y con eso ambos se van, sin haber notado que alguien los escuchaba…

Ya es viernes, y todos los chicos en la escuela estan emocionados porque ya el fin de semana esta llegando, pero también estan muy…digamos que no saben cual es la especifica otra emoción que todos tienen, aunque curiosidad es la de la regla general, también otros estan molestos entre otras emociones…

Porque…por una publicación en el blog de no otro que Jacob Ben Israel, que solo ambos involucrados en la publicación no tienen idea al respecto, porque a pesar de que desde que llegaron a la escuela todos los miran, ellos aun estan en su burbuja, en que solo ellos dos existen…además del hecho de que estan acostumbrados a que los miren, no en vano, son Noah Puck Puckerman y Rachel Berry

La ultima, esta parada apoyada en el casillero que esta al lado del de su novio, la puerta de este la tapa su cara de la vista de quien se acerque, ambos estan conversando

Mis papas confían en nosotros Noah- le dijo Rachel

Me quedo claro con la entrega de ese sobre que te dieron- aseguro Puck metido en su casillero- Pero igualmente no quiero echar por la borda su confianza y por ello me abstuve ayer despues de que te di el masaje- pauso- Ademas que seria raro, con ellos en la casa-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Despues de que te fuiste, me dijeron que se alegraban por el hecho de que estemos siendo responsables y respetuosos- y Puck sonríe dentro de su casillero

PUCK- llamo de pronto la voz de Finn, Puck sale de su casillero y lo mira- Y, cuando terminas con Rachel- le pregunto, dejando confundido a Puck, y a la chica tras la puerta del casillero también

Porque iria a terminar con Rachel- pregunto Puck confundido

Porque ya conseguiste lo que querías de ella- contesto Finn simplemente y Puck lo sigue mirando confundido- Si, claro, me vas a negar que te acostaste con ella-

No tengo porque negar o afirmar nada- le dijo Puck- Porque mi relacion con Rachel no le incumbe a nadie, mas que a ella y a mi- y Finn se rie

Deja de actuar como un buen sujeto- le pidió- Toda la escuela saben que le quitaste su virginidad a Rachel, y que por fin completaste el cuarteto- y Puck lo mira molesto

Mas vale que cuides lo que dices Hudson- dijo entre dientes

Porque, para seguir ayudándote a fingir que eres un buen sujeto- siguio Finn cruzándose de brazos- No- añadio negando con la cabeza- Porque toda la escuela, sabe que siempre fue tu intención completar el cuarteto, y ahora que Rachel fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para abrirte las piernas…- pero no termino de hablar porque Puck se le lanzo encima

NOAH- grito Rachel, saliendo detrás de la puerta del casillero, trata de acercárseles, para detener a ambos chicos que pelean en el piso, pero alguien le toma el brazo- Mike-

No te metas, Rach- le dijo este

Pero- y de pronto ve a Ryan aparecer por el lado de Mike

Lo tenemos cubierto- le aseguro este a Rachel, que ve como Ryan logra sacar a Puck de encima de Finn, y los para a ambos, conteniendo mas a Finn que quiere seguir peleando

Y Rachel corre donde Puck, que mira a Finn con ganas de aun querer matarlo- Noah- le dijo poniéndose frente a el, el que al verla se calma- Estas bien- y el asiente, ella lo abraza

Finn forcejea con Ryan aun, y en un descuido se le sale del agarre, pero antes de que pueda acercársele a Puck y Rachel, le da un combo de lleno en medio de la cara, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás- Asi te calmaras- le dijo Ryan, mientras Finn se toma la nariz con su mano, y ve sangre en esta

ME QUEBRASTE LA NARIZ- le grito furioso

Es lo menos que te mereces por la sarta de estupideces que empezaste a decir- le dijo Ryan- Y que ibas a seguir diciendo- añadio

No dije nada que no fuera cierto- aseguro Finn

Sigue y te quebró una costilla- lo amenazo Ryan

Y yo se las quiebro todas- añadio Lauren apareciendo junto a Tina al lado de Mike, y Finn la mira- Mas vale que te calmes y te cayes- y Finn mira a Puck, dándose cuenta como lo mira Rachel…mirada que solo antes ha visto ser dada a Shelby…odio

Finn- lo llamo Kurt y este lo mira- Ven, te llevaremos a urgencias- añadio tomandole un brazo fuertemente

Ouch- se quejo Finn y Kurt solo lo aleja de todos, junto con Blaine

Y Ryan mira a Puck- Estas bien- y este asiente

Gracias- le dijo y Ryan asiente- Pero- y mira a Rachel, que lo mira- Como mierda…-

Noah- lo interrumpió ella- No importa…el pasado es el pasado…se que me amas y cuanto quieres a San, Britt y Quinn…nada mas importa-

Porque- interrumpió Tina y todos la miran- No vamos al salón del coro- propuso y todos asienten

Antes de ir al salón ire por algo para tu labio- añadio Rachel, y se va con Tina a su casillero donde tiene un botiquín pequeño para emergencias, ambas entran al salón del coro, donde todos los demas que escucharon ya lo que paso en el pasillo ya estan ahi, y mientras Rachel le cura el labio a Puck, todos conversan

Finn ya se paso a la raya de la locura- dijo Artie sorprendido por lo que dijo el alto chico- Una cosa es ser celoso y otra hiriente, y mas aun degradar a San, Britt, Quinn y Rach como lo hizo-

Si les soy sincero, es eso lo que me hizo golpearlo- confeso Ryan- Detesto eso del cuarteto-

Crei que habían dejado eso del cuarteto de lado- añadio Mercedes- Cuando Quinn quedo embarazada-

Nada detiene a los jugadores de football de ser idiotas- le dijo Matt, que también esta en el salón- El ranking del cuarteto, como lo llaman apareció cuando Rach y Quinn llegaron a la escuela, porque a diferencia de San y Britt no se metían con nadie-

No entiendo- añadio Sam confundido

Los del equipo de football crearon un ranking con las cuatro chicas mas deseadas de la escuela, un mes despues de que Rach y Quinn llegaron a la escuela- empezo Mike explicando- En el que quedaron unanimente Santana y Brittany, porque las dos se metían con todos…y metieron a Quinn por ser al capitana de las porristas y a Rach, por ser amiga de Brittany, la mejor amiga de Quinn y la vice capitana de las porristas-

Hartos meritos Rach- le dijo divertido Sam, y Rachel solo le sonrie

Rach lo lideraba- siguio Quinn y todos la miran confundidos y sorprendidos- Son estúpidos si creen que no sabíamos del ranking y "cuarteto"- pauso- En fin como dije se que Rach lo lideraba, como la mas inalcanzable, porque yo apenas llegue prácticamente empeze a salir con Finn, en cambio Rach no tuvo novio hasta salir con Jessie, además del hecho de que siempre rechazaba las propuestas de todos los chicos-

Despues venia Quinnie, yo y San- añadio Brittany- Y siguio asi a pesar de que Quinnie se embarazara o Rachel saliera con…-

La oruga super desarrollada- siguio Santana por Brittany que asiente- Porque la popularidad de dicha oruga cayo al todos enterarse que Beth era de Puck, es decir nadie lo creía capaz de hacerlo…y a pesar de que lo hizo despues de terminar con Rachel, todos sabían que Rach aunque fuera su novia no le daría la pasada-

Como si al parecer se la dio a Puck- añadio Mercedes, haciendo que Rachel y Puck la miren molestos- Lo siento, pero eso dice en el blog-

Jefrow- siseo Puck y Rachel saca su celular, busca el blog y ambos lo leen…

_Por fin Puckleberry cerro el trato._

_La hermosa Rachel Berry, al parecer por fin sucumbió a los encantos, de los cuales todas las chicas hablan, de no otro que Noah Puck Puckerman._

_Conversaciones de la pareja, lo confirman._

_Lo que significa que Puck, por fin logro el sueño de todo chico en nuestra escuela, de tomar la pureza de nuestra mas inalcanzable porrista, completando asi, además, no otro que el cuarteto mas sexy y deseado de WMHS, porque no olvidemos que Puck tuvo una ardiente relacion con Santana Lopez, quien por esos dias dejo, que su mejor amiga y ahora actual pareja, Brittany S. Pierce también tuviera una probada de la cama de Puck, añadiéndolo además también a la propia lista de conquistas de nuestra rubia presidenta. _

_Y por supuesto no olvidemos el famoso escandolo de hace dos años, donde la virginal capitana de las porristas y presidenta del club de celibato, Quinn Fabray, también sucumbió entre copas a Puck, concebiendo una hija entre infidelidades y mentiras._

_Y ahora nuestra, ya no tristemente, virginal Rachel, le ha dado su mas preciado fruto a Puck…_

_Sera el, tan esperado, fin de Puckleberry…_

_JBI._

Lo voy a matar- siseo Puck

Tranquilo Noah- le pidió Rachel y ve que hay otra entrada- Jacob subió algo hace segundos de lo que paso en el pasillo-

Leelo- le pidió Ryan y Rachel asiente…

_De pasillo, el triangulo de WMHS: Puckleberry, Finn_

_Al parecer definitivamente la amistad entre Finn Hudson y Noah Puck Puckerman, esta en los suelos, literalmente…click video de la pelea…_

_El quarterback del equipo de football, y ex de Rachel Berry, le hizo a Puck la sagrada pregunta que todos queremos saber, cuando termina con la hermosa chica, pregunta que tristemente, aun no tenemos respuesta, pues Puck prefirió responderle a su amigo de la infancia con una tacleada al piso, como todos pueden observar en el video._

_Finn termino, gracias a Ryan, el novio de Lauren Zizes, que interrumpió la pelea, con su nariz rota y yéndose a urgencias en compañía de su hermanastro, Kurt Hummel y del novio de este, el Tony de nuestra obra, Blaine Anderson._

_Ademas fuimos testigo de la entrada de todos los miembros del club glee, además de otros ex miembro, al salón del coro, donde aparentemente todos estan reunidos para arreglar el problema que se les suscita, otra vez…click video de Rachel abofeteando a Finn y siendo llevada al salón por Matt Rutherford y Sam Evans…_

_Ahora la pregunta que nos hacemos, termira Puckleberry, Finn sera expulsado de Nuevas Direcciones por hablar además del famoso cuarteto que el ahora idolatrado Puck completo…_

_Y además que le hara Santana Lopez, porque todos sabemos lo protectora que es ella de su Puckleberry…_

_Esten atentos para mas informaciones…_

_JBI_

Es en serio- se quejo Santana- Si quiere saber que hare, se lo puedo mostrar a el con gusto primero- aseguro

San, cero violencia- le pidió Rachel, haciendo que la latina role los ojos- Podemos dejar esto asi-

Que hay de Finn- pregunto Tina

No me gusta llegar a esto, pero no le hablare…para nada- contesto Rachel- Hablar del cuarteto es una cosa, otra es usarlo para herir a otros e involucradas en este…y lo que dijo de mi…no se lo perdonare-

Puck- llamo Schue de pronto y todos lo miran- Ryan- añadio- Vengan conmigo- les pidió

Porque- le pregunto Lauren

Porque si- contesto Schue- Vengan- añadio, Puck se despide de Rachel, y Ryan de Lauren

Que querrán con ellos- pregunto Mercedes

Que mas…castigarlos o algo- contesto Santana- Solo espero que al hipopótamo deforme también lo castiguen-

Tienen que- añadio Rachel, finalmente como ya todos se perdieron su primera hora de clases, se quedan en el salón del coro, hasta que deben irse a la segunda, pero antes se enteran de que Ryan, Puck y Finn tendrán detención por pelear en la escuela, ya que el video de lo que paso fue visto por Figgins...

Mas tarde Rachel esta sacando lo que necesita para su ultima clase, cuando siente a alguien a su lado, pero hace como que no siente a nadie y sigue en lo suyo

Rachel- la llamo la voz de Finn- Rachel- y ella levanta su mano en señal de espera, cierra su casillero y luego lo mira- Como pudiste…-

Para ahí, Finn Hudson- lo interrumpió la chica- Si me acoste con Noah, como el te dijo no te incumbe…no te perdonare lo que dijiste de mi…que clase de persona crees que soy…-

Una mas inteligente- le dijo Finn- Te acostaste con Puck, en donde rayos puedes tener la cabeza como hacer algo asi-

Sabes que- siguio Rachel- SI LE HICE EL AMOR A NOAH PUCKERMAN- grito, haciéndolos saltar a todos en el pasillo, incluso a Finn- PORQUE TAL COMO HACER EL AMOR LO DICE…LO AMO, PERO NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESTUPIDOS ASI LO ENTIENDE- y mira a Finn- METETELO EN TU CABEZOTA POCO DESARROLLADA, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NOAH Y ME ACOSTARE CON EL TODAS LAS MALDITAS VECES QUE QUIERA, Y SI ESTOY LOCA POR ELLO, QUE ASI SEA- pauso- ASI QUE DEJAME- y mira a los demas- Y DEJANME…EN PAZ- y con eso se alejo de todos

Pero no se fue a clases sino que al baño, tirando sus cuadernos furiosa contra la muralla, los escucha azotarse, cae de rodillas al piso, llorando, asi la encontró Quinn- Rach- añadio abrazandola y la chica la mira

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Quinnie- le dijo, y esta le sonrie- Todos estos dias lo han sido…y me los arruinaron- añadio sollozando, y Quinn la abraza fuerte- Porque mierda no nos dejan en paz-

Porque son estúpidos- le dijo Quinn simplemente- Y celosos, que quieren la felicidad que tu tienes- y suelta a la chica- Rach, no dejes que te derrumben…jamás los has dejado, no empieces ahora…-

Estoy cansada- sollozo Rachel- Por fin estoy enamorada hasta las patas de alguien quien que también esta enamorado hasta las patas de mi, como San dice, y ambos lo estamos disfrutando-

Entonces sigue haciéndolo- le dijo Quinn- Y olvidate de todos, en especial de lo que diga Finn- pauso- Rach, Finn podrá estar celoso y todo lo que quiera, pero el arruino lo que tu y el tenían, el termino contigo- le recordo

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Que viva celoso…ya no existe-

Exacto- y Rachel la abraza

Gracias Quinnie- le dijo y Quinn la abraza…ambas van a clases…

Despues Rachel acompaña a Puck al salón donde debera cumplir la detención- Jefrow publico un video de ti gritando que te acostaste conmigo- dijo Puck de pronto y Rachel lo mira avergonzada

Lo siento…es que colapse-

Lo note- siguio Puck- Y nada de que disculparse…fue candente- añadio pícaramente y Rachel se rie

Bobo- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso, y abrazandolo- Detesto esto…mas porque teníamos planes-

Yeah- concordo Puck- Pero afortunadamente sera solo por hoy y no ira a mis antecedentes como otras detenciones que he tenido- y Rachel sonríe- Que hiciste-

San, Britt, Quinn y yo hablamos con la coach de lo que dijo Finn- contesto la chica- Y ella hablo con Figgins para que entendiera el porque de tu reacción y la de Ryan…Figgins lo tomo como lo que es, dos chicos defendiendo el honor de cuatro chicas-

Ya veo- entendió Puck sonriendo, le da un pequeño beso- Mmm, ahora ve a casa…-

Pero…-

Vete Rachel- añadio Ryan llegando con Lauren, y Rachel lo mira haciendo puchero- No hagas esa cara y vete a casa- pero Rachel mantiene el puchero

Rach, deja de hacerte la linda- le pidió Puck y ella lo mira con el mismo puchero, agregandole ojos de cachorrito- Basta y ve a casa-

Y aprovechas de darme un aventón a la mia- le dijo Lauren

Mmm- murmuro Rachel- Noah me trajo, asi que Blaine me llevara, pero no creo que haya problema en que te lleve-

No lo habrá- aseguro Lauren- Si lleva a Hummel, vivimos cerca-

Lo hace- aseguro Rachel y vuelve a mirar a su novio y a Ryan haciéndoles puchero, los dos niegan con la cabeza, Ryan le da un beso en la frente y se despide de Lauren, y Puck le da otro beso en los labios a Rachel, y se van al salón- Noah- y el la mira y se rie

Ve a casa preciosa- le dijo- Al llegar a casa te llamo- aseguro y Rachel asiente aun haciendo puchero, y se va con Lauren…

Al llegar a su casa, su papa que tuvo el dia libre, se sorprende al verla llegar sin Noah, tenían planes, de que Puck estaría ahí en la casa, mientras ella le hacia la torta que le debe, y le cuenta que paso, Leroy se decepciona un poco de Finn, y le preocupa lo del blog, pero Rachel le dice que a ella le da igual el blog, lo que le molesta es Finn…

Finalmente se pone a hacer la torta de Noah y otra mas, también pastelillos y uno especial para Ryan, e invita a todos sus amigos para que vayan al dia siguiente a su casa, para que se relajen y se olviden todos del drama…todos confirman que iran…

Asi que durante el fin de semana, Rachel recobro los animos, perdidos la tarde del viernes, y el dia domingo fue con Puck a ver a Beth para llevarle pastelillos a la niña, con Shelby solo se saludaron al igual que en la escuela

Y como sus papas no llegarían a la casa hasta las nueve de la noche, Rachel y Puck aprovecharon de repetir su nueva actividad favorita…haciéndolos volver a ambos a la burbuja en la que estaban desde el martes en la noche…y que ambos ahora estan mas seguros que nunca que nadie se las volverá a romper…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, no se si quedo bien...primero, la cancion que Blaine y Santana cantaron es "Sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago feat. Amaya Montero...segundo Finn tenia que volver a sus celos estupidos, porque necesitaba algo de drama este fic, pero no creo que vayan a durar mucho sus celos, porque no querra a Rachel odiandolo...esop :D<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

fran hudson berry, amy y Xime, gracias por sus comentarios.

Mi musa inspirado me anda eludiendo nuevamente, asi que me demorare en subir capitulos, por lo que me disculpo de antemano por la demora...

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>50<p>

INTERMEDIO 2: FUERTE NOTICIA

NN POV

A pesar del drama de "Puckleberry Finn" como Jefrow lo llama, las cosas en el club vuelven a la normalidad rápidamente, mas cuando ya los regionales estan a la vuelta de la esquina, asi que han ya empezado a buscar canciones para la competencia, por ello ahora los chicos con Schue estan en el escenario del auditorio…

«Moves Like Jagger /Jumpin' Jack Flash» (*, Kurt y las chicas tambien estan sentados en los asientos de este)…al terminar las chicas les aplauden

Cree que nos sirva este mash up, señor Schue- le pregunto Finn

No- contesto el profesor- Si bien es excelente- aseguro- El tema de los regionales es nuevamente "himno", asi que no podremos usarlo, ambas canciones son divertidas, pero no representan algun espíritu que el club quiera proyectar, como asi el año pasado Get it Right de Rachel y Loser Like Me de todos lo hizo- explico

Entonces escribimos canciones originales otra vez- pregunto Mike y Schue va a responder cuando

WILLIAM- llamo la voz de Sue de pronto y todos la miran en la entrada del auditorio- Figgins solicita tu presencia en su oficina, ahora-

Sucede algo- pregunto Schue confundido y Sue mira a todos los chicos

Es urgente- contesto ella finalmente, Schue entiende y mira a sus chicos

No lo se a tu pregunta Mike, creo que es algo si que debemos decidir todos- le dijo al chico que asiente- Lo seguiremos hablando en la siguiente reunión del club, por ahora quedan todos liberados- añadio y con eso se fue con Sue, dejándolos a todos curiosos en silencio

La coach se veía preocupada- dijo Brittany de pronto interrumpiendo este y todos la miran- O me equivoco-

No lo haces Britt- le dijo Quinn, Santana y Rachel asienten concordando con ella

Debe haber pasado algo- añadio Kurt y todos concuerdan- Ojala solo no sea algo malo- todos asienten, finalmente se van a sus clases, porque el horario del club fue durante estas, terminando sus dias tranquilamente…

Hasta que al dia siguiente en la mañana, mientras todos empezaban su dia, la alerta de una pequeña entrada en el blog de Jefrow llamo su atención, dejándolos choqueados…

"_Creo que la comunidad estudiantil tiene que saber, que David Karosky, ex miembro de nuestro equipo de football y alumno de nuestra escuela se encuentra internado desde ayer al medio dia en el hospital general del pueblo por intento de suicidio. _

_Por respeto a su familia no hare mas investigación o comentario al respecto._

_JBI_"…

Por los pasillos y aulas de la escuela, se nota como a los estudiantes les afecta la noticia del intento de suicidio de Karosky, pues si bien el ya desde inicios de año no es su compañero aun tiene amigos en la escuela, además también porque no pueden entender, porque además tampoco la saben, su razón para intentar terminar con su vida…

Britt tienes que dejar de llorar- le pidió Santana a su novia acariciándole la espalda, mientras ambas estan sentadas en las sillas del salón del coro, la rubia esta inconsolable desde que leyó la noticia

No puedo- sollozo la chica y Santana le sonríe levemente- Porque hizo eso, vivir es lindo-

No para todos- dijo Kurt entrando al salón de la mano de Blaine, mientras los demas miembros del club también entran al salón

Porque dices eso Kurt- le pregunto Santana

Porque a veces es tanta la tristeza en el corazón de una persona que todo es negro para ellos, y por ello, para ellos deja de ser lindo vivir- contesto el chico y Santana mira a Blaine que se ve como que es simpatizante de las palabras de su novio y mira a los demas, nota que Quinn, también tiene la misma cara de Blaine

Cuantos de ustedes han pensado en quitarse la vida- pregunto Santana tomandolos por sorpresa a todos, en especial a Schue que venia entrando a su oficina y escucho la pregunta, asi que decide ir hacia el salón, se sorprende un poco al ver a todos los miembros del club en este

Me gustaría que le respondieran a Santana- añadio el y todos lo miran- Sientense chicos- pidió, todos lo hacen- Y- finalmente despues de unos segundos, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn y Puck levantan la mano- Me gustaría escuchar el porque de cada uno-

Yo empiezo- dijo Blaine, todos asienten y lo miran- Cuando me di cuenta de que no eran las chicas las que me gustaban y me hacían sentir, sino que eran los chicos, a los primeros que se los dije fue mi familia, y mi padre no lo tomo nada bien…crei por sus palabras que sentía que era una desgracia y que no debía existir, asi que lo pensé, si mi padre cree que no debo existir y el me dio la vida, quizás asi es…y lo intente cortándome, y fue el quien me encontró haciéndolo, cuando me pregunto el porque solo le respondi, su expresión, jamás la olvidare era de shock total, me abrazo y me dijo que me amaba- una lagrima le roda por la mejilla- Despues de curarme, me dijo que no iba a ser fácil aceptar para el que su hijo es homosexual, pero que jamás quizo hacerme sentir y pensar que mi existencia era algo que el despreciaba, porque eso jamás seria asi-

El hablar de lo que sentimos sobretodo con nuestros padres, siendo sinceros, es la mejor manera de encontrar una solución para mejorar lo que sucede- dijo Rachel y todos la miran- Mi papi dice eso-

Porque sus padres estan hay para protegerlos- añadio Schue y mira a Kurt- Me imagino que en tu caso el bulliyng aquí en la escuela fue que te hizo pensar en atentar contra tu vida o me equivoco-

No, no se equivoca- confirmo Kurt- Solo lo pensé, porque afortunadamente vi luces en el camino que no me hicieron ver todo oscuro respecto a lo que me estaba sucediendo-

Mi vida- siguio Quinn atrayendo la atención hacia ella- Se derrumbo al quedar embarazada, mis padres me echaron de la casa, perdi mi puesto en las porristas, a mi novio, en fin todo lo que había logrado en lo que respecta a lo que yo creía era lo mas importante se desmorono en cuestión de dias, aunque claro lo de mis padres fue lo peor, por lo mismo lo pensé, porque mi vida cada dia se complicaba mas, pero como Kurt también tuve luces o mas bien luz, que no me dejo caer en la tristeza- añadio poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel, que le toma una mano, mientras la otra de Rachel la tiene Puck- Y creo que es lógico con mi estancia con las skanks a principio de este año que también estuve en un lado oscuro, pero gracias al apoyo de todos, ni lo pensé-

Y tu Puck- añadio Schue mirándolo

El abandono de mi papa- empezo este- Mi mama trabajando horas dejándome encargado de mi hermana, lo que paso con Finn y Quinn, agréguele dar a Beth en adopción, me llevo a terminar estreyando el auto de mi mama en esa tienda que me envio a la correccional juvenil- pauso- Lo hice a propósito, porque necesitaba hacer algo que cortara todo lo que estaba sintiendo-

Ayudo- le pregunto Schue

Me hizo bien estar en la correccional- contesto Puck- Asi que si me ayudo, empeze a valorar cosas que antes no valoraba, y también personas, además de relacionarme con algunas, que ahora estan estancadas conmigo de por vida- mira a Artie, que le sonríe, y también a los demas chicos apretándole la mano a Rachel que sonríe devolviendo el apretón

Es decir que a pesar de no saber porque David hizo lo que hizo- añadio Blaine- Entendemos que debió haberlo visto todo muy negro y sin solución-

Señor Schue, fue por lo que paso con David que la coach fue a buscarlo ayer al auditorio- pregunto Rachel y Schue asiente

El padre de David nos lo hizo saber- añadio- Como el aun tiene amigos aquí, quizo que supiéramos por si la noticia salía a la luz, para asi contenerlos y hablar con ustedes si es que querian hablar de este tema-

Es un tema difícil de hablar- dijo Finn y todos asienten

Pero es mejor hablarlo que callarlo- añadio Sam- Entre mas tabu es, mas sucede y nadie hace nada para ayudar a quienes estan a un paso de hacer lo mismo que Karosky, y afortunadamente el no logro acabar con su vida, pero otro si puede tener exito- y todos asienten concordando

Creo que es hora de empezar por acabar con el bullying aquí en la escuela- añadio Rachel

Eso es imposible- le dijo Santana- Convencer a todos de tratarse bien, en especial a los populares de no tratar mal a los de la escala social escolar mas baja-

En eso San tiene razón- concordo Puck- Pero quizás podamos quitarles un arma- añadio y todos lo miran confundidos- Yo lo invente, yo lo termino- y con eso se paro de su asiento saliendo del salón, con Rachel y Quinn tras el, todos los demas se miran y deciden seguirlos, para encontrar a Rachel y Quinn junto al dispensador de granizados de la escuela

Donde esta Puck- pregunto Schue

Fue a su camioneta por algo que necesita- le contesto Rachel

Que va a hacer- pregunto Schue preocupado

Ya vera- contestaron Rachel y Quinn a la vez, minutos despues Puck llega con una caja

Que vas a hacer Puck- le pregunto Schue

Todos estan en clases- contesto este acuclilandose en el suelo con la caja- Y para cuando salgan- la abre- Tendran sed- toma una herramienta y mira a Schue sonriendo- Y creeran que los "perdedores" tienen calor también asi que querrán bañarlos con sus bebidas, pero tristemente para ellos, no podrán ni tomar ni bañar a nadie mas con estas- y empieza a sacar la maquina, Sam, Blaine, Mike y Finn lo empiezan a ayudar

Llamare a mi papa- añadio Rachel y todos la miran confundidos- Para que la escuela no se le ocurra presentar cargos contra Noah y los demas chicos por quitar la maquina, y además para hablar con el dueño de 7Eleven-

Para que quieres hablar con el dueño de 7Eleven- le pregunto Kurt confundido

Para que deje de venderle en horario de clases granizados a alumnos de la escuela- contesto Rachel- Y si lo hace, mi papa lo demanda-

Estas siendo drástica y cruel- le dijo Schue

El Bullying es cruel- corrigio Quinn- Y para erradicar el bullying se debe ser drástico, sino seguirá ocurriendo y tomando vidas- y todos concuerdan con ella- Asi que señor Schue, va a ser como los demas profesores que se quedan callados viendo como sus alumnos son desmoralizados y solo se largara, o por fin alzara la voz para defender a esos alumnos y nos ayudara- le pregunto y Schue los mira a todos y sonríe

Ayudare- contesto finalmente, empieza ayudarle a los chicos con la maquina, que finalmente logran sacar sin dañarla, mientras la sacan de la escuela, Brittany convence a las chicas de hacer algo lindo anti Bullying donde esta estaba, asi que buscan materiales para hacer un mural en la pared, al los demas volver y verlas haciendo esto también deciden ayudar…

Cuando tocan la campana y todos empiezan a salir al pasillo los ven, sorprendidos y confundidos

Donde mierda esta la maquina de granizados- demando saber uno de los jugadores de hockey y Brittany se le acerca

Se fue- le dijo y mira a todos los chicos que los rodean- El Bullying aquí no se tolerara mas- añadio y todos la miran algo sorprendidos- Asi que ni se les ocurra volver a tirar un granizado en esta escuela…porque lo pagaran- siseo sorprendiéndolos ahora si a todos…

Figgins al enterarse de todo esto, en un principio quería expulsarlos a todos por dañar propiedad de la escuela, hasta que Leroy Berry, llego y los salvo a todos, dejando asustado a Figgins, que termino felicitándolos a todos por su gran aporte a la escuela, lo que al final los hizo reir…

Dos dias despues, Rachel le pidió al señor Martinez que fuera al salón del coro, porque tiene su canción en español para cantar, tras el micrófono esta parada cuando empieza a cantar…

_Definitivamente que has llegado lejos_

_Definitivamente nada que decir_

_Te adhieres a mi vida entre tierra y cielo_

_En esta aventura me sumo a tu sueño_

_Y soy tu pequeña cuando estas aquí…_

_Es intuitivamente que te llevo dentro_

_Es intuitivamente que has llegado a mí…_

_Contigo me divierten todos los excesos_

_Se alejan mis dudas y venzó mis miedos_

_Y cada deseo se traduce en tiiii…_

_Porque la fuerza del amor es todo_

_Porque la fuerza del amor es grande_

_Porque la fuerza que nos da el unirnos_

_Hace que todo sea más importante_

_Porque la fuerza del amor da vida_

_Porque la fuerza del amor es ilusión_

_La fuerza del amor…_

_Somos tú y yo_

_Indicutiblemente como puede el tiempo_

_Indiscutiblemente nada es porque sí_

_Encuentro mis razones entre tus misterios_

_Me ato a la magia de este sentimiento_

_Y cada deseo se traduce en ti._

_Porque la fuerza del amor es todo_

_Porque la fuerza del amor es grande_

_Porque la fuerza que nos da al unirnos_

_Hace que todo sea más importante_

_Porque la fuerza del amor da vida_

_Porque la fuerza del amor es ilusión_

_La fuerza del amor… _

_Somos tú y yo._

_**Porque la fuerza del amor es todo…**_Y los chicos se ponen a cantar, haciéndola sonreir…

_**Porque la fuerza del amor es grande**_

_**Porque la fuerza que nos da al unirnos**_

_**Hace que todo sea más importante**_

_**Porque la fuerza del amor da vida**_

_**Porque la fuerza del amor es ilusión**_

_**La fuerza del amor…**_

_El amor dulce duende invisible_

_Que desprende la magia entre tú y yo_

_El amor vence todo imposible…_

_Todooo…_

_Porque la fuerza del amor da vida_

_Porque la fuerza del amor es ilusión_

_La fuerza del amor… _

_Somos tú y yo._

_**Porque la fuerza del amor es todo**_

_**Porque la fuerza del amor es grande**_

_**Porque la fuerza que nos da al unirnos**_

_**Hace que todo sea más importante**_

_**Porque la fuerza del amor da vida**_

_**Porque la fuerza del amor es ilusión**_

_**La fuerza del amor…**_

_**Porque la fuerza del amor es todo**_

_**Porque la fuerza del amor es grande**_

_**Porque la fuerza que nos da al unirnos**_

_**Hace que todo sea más importante**_

_**Porque la fuerza del amor da vida**_

_**Porque la fuerza del amor es ilusión**_

_**La fuerza del amor…**_

_SOMOS TU Y YO…_

Gracias chicos- les dijo Rachel y mira al profesor Martinez- Me pareció apropiada con lo que paso con nuestro ex compañero, y además del hecho de que cuando hablamos del tema, todos nos dimos cuenta de que es el apoyo de quienes nos quieren y el amor, lo que evita desgracias-

Entiendo- le dijo Martinez- Tu español es muy bueno Rachel-

Gracias- le dijo la chica

Y- añadio Mercedes- Me hiciste recordar una canción que podemos usar para los regionales- y todos la miran- Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte-

Kelly Clarkson- entendio Rachel y mira a Schue que sonríe…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, primero la cancion que canta Rachel es "La fuerza del amor" de Miriam Hernandez...<p>

Segundo escribi este capitulo porque deteste como trataron el tema del intento de suicidio de Karosky en la serie, mezclarlo con los regionales fue de muy mal gusto, si bien me gusto la inspiracion que provoco en la eleccion de canciones, me dejo con un sabor amargo en la boca la forma en como lo trataron, mas aun mezclarlo con la boda Finchel y el accidente de Quinn...en resumen ese capitulo PARA MI es el peor de la serie...

Pero en fin, ojala no les haya disgustado el capitulo...y comenten que les parecio :D


	51. Chapter 51

Gracias amy por tu comentario :D

Glee no me pertenece y este simbolo (*) significa que el numero musical es igual que en la serie

* * *

><p>51<p>

REGIONALES SENIOR

Puck POV

Los ensayos para los regionales han estado algo pesados, pero todos tenemos los animos puestos en ganar, asi que eso ha hecho que el cansancio no sea molesto…

16 bebidas- dijo Blaine a mi lado, los dos, mas Finnessa y Sam, estamos en el Lima Bean, Schue nos dejo salir a comprar bebidas para el ensayo del club, porque realmente con lo agotador que esta siendo la coreografia una retribución helada es lo que nos merecemos

Hey, has pensado en que canción en español cantaras Puck- me pregunto Sam haciendo conversación mientras esperamos

No aun- conteste- Con Rach hemos estado buscando duetos, pero no he pensado en algo que yo solo podria cantar-

Y tu Blaine vas a cantar algo solo en español- le pregunto Sam al ex Wabler

Yo creo- contesto este encogiéndose de hombros- Estoy igual que Puck en ese sentido-

Mmm- murmuro Sam- Bueno igual si es que se les ocurre algo tendrá que ser despues de los regionales- y nosotros asentimos

Regionales- dijo alguien a quien miramos- Que perderan- añadio no otro que el tal Sebastian sonriéndonos

Sueña escuálido- le dije cruzado de brazos

Mmm, soñar- murmuro- No creo que quieras que sueñe mucho- añadio divertido, mientras lo miramos confundidos

Y eso porque- le pregunto Sam vociferando la confusión

Porque recientemente todos mis sueños estan plagados con no otra que Rachel- contesto Sebastian mirándome directamente a mi…el muy maldito quiere provocarme, pero no lograra…

Sueño, solo sueños- le dije sin darle importancia- Y seguiras soñando el resto de tu vida con ganar los regionales, porque contra nosotros no podras- le asegure

Ya veremos- me dijo

Si, ya veremos- añadio Finn- Asi que porque no mejor te largas- Sebastian lo mira negando con la cabeza

Ese fue tu intento de ser un líder- le pregunto- Porque dejame de decirte que dejas mucho que desear en lo que a liderazgo respecta- añadio sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos

Lo mismo puedo decir de ti- le dijo Finn y Sebastian solo sigue sonriendo- Bueno ya te puedes ir-

Porque tu lo dices- pregunto Sebastian- Dejame pensarlo- añadio con su mano en su barbilla- Nop-

Sebastian- lo llamo Blaine y este lo mira- Ya basta quieres- le pidió, Sebastian niega con la cabeza

Cometiste un error al irte de los Wablers Blaine- le dijo

No- refuto este- Y en los regionales veras porque no- aseguro y Sebastian solo lo mira, para luego mirarnos a los demas

Deberian estar atentos a las publicaciones en internet- añadio- En especial tu lídercito- y con eso se fue

Eso sono a amenaza- añadio Sam

Yeah- concordo Finn

Por lo visto no parara de amenazar hasta que le pateemos el trasero en los regionales- añadi y todos asienten- Asi que encarguémonos de hacer exactamente eso-…

Mas tarde, al terminar los ensayos, en el camino a casa de Rachel, le conte de nuestro encuentro con Sebastian, y me pidio despues de contarle que no fueramos directo a su casa, sino que al lago, donde estacione el auto, y ella se me lanzo encima, porque me gane una sesión de besos, y algo mas en mi auto, por haber controlado mi temperamento ante el comentario que hizo Sebastian respecto a soñar con ella, por ello ahora estamos los dos en el asiento trasero de mi auto en silencio, acurrucados

El año pasado ante de los regionales- interrumpió Rach el silencio- Me sentía tan decaída, triste por las mentiras de Quinn, y por la poca confianza de todos en seguir mi idea de escribir canciones originales, además el trato de Sue a todos…bueno nada salía bien-

Pero eso te sirvió para escribir Get it Right- le dije y ella asiente

Tienes razón- concordo- Y en su momento por ello me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, pero, prefiero estar asi de contenta como estoy ahora junto a ti, y a todos, que volver a ese tiempo-

Tambien prefiero estar aquí- le asegure y ella se acurruca mas en mis brazos, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

Te amo, mi Noah- susurro dándome otro beso

Y yo te amo a ti, Rach- susurre- Y mierda si que me siento como una chica, por todos estos sentimientos, pero me importa una mierda, porque soy feliz y solo espero que nada lo arruine-

Nada, ni nadie lo arruinara- me aseguro Rachel besándome- Porque no importa que pase en el futuro, no voy a ninguna parte…y tampoco te dejare ir a ninguna parte-

Me leiste la mente, preciosa- le dije besándola apasionadamente, despues de hacerla mia de nuevo, la lleve a su casa…

NN POV

Los chicos siguen trabajando para los regionales, y estan en uno de los últimos ensayos en el auditorio cuando de pronto

OH POR DIOS- exclamo Kurt interrumpiéndolos

Que sucede Kurt- le pregunto Schue frenetico

Jefrow acaba de publicar una foto de Finn en su blog- contesto Kurt, y todos dejan salir un suspiro

Kurt- lo reprendió Rachel y este la mira- No vuelvas a asustarnos asi- le exigió- Creimos que estabas lastimado o algo peor-

Lo siento- se disculpo el chico- Pero en serio la foto que subió es…solo véanla- pidió y todos sacan sus celulares para ver la fotografía

Wow- exclamo Sam cerrando su teléfono

Lo matare- siseo Finn y va a salir del auditorio, pero Schue lo detiene

Lamento que esto te este pasando- le dijo- Pero no es momento ahora de arreglarlo-

Es Bullying señor Schue- se quejo Finn y Schue mira a los demas del club que concuerdan con Finn

Vamos a buscar a Jacob y lo llevamos con Figgins- sugirió Schue- Pero nada de peleas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te saquen del club- y Finn asiente, ambos salen del auditorio, dejando a los demas pensativos

Esto me huele a Wabler- dijo Puck y todos lo miran, y este les cuenta lo que paso con Sebastian

Yep- concordo Santana- Fue ese paliducho bueno para nada-

Bueno, es bueno para algo- refuto Sam y todos lo miran confundidos- Para poner una foto vergonzosa de Finn en internet- y todos concuerdan…

Schue con ayuda de Figgins lograron que Jacob quitara la foto de Finn y se disculpara con este…

Dos semanas despues, los regionales llegan y se realizan en William Mckenley, asi que los chicos de nuevo estan en casa para la competencia

SMYTHE- llamo Finn, quien esta con Rory en el pasillo, al ver Sebastian, que sonríe al verlo- Que creías que lograrías con tu estúpida fotito- le pregunto

Avergonzarte lo suficiente como para que salieras corriendo a las faldas de tu mama- contesto Sebastian sonriendo- Y por supuesto asi tu clubcito perdiera un miembro-

Eso significa que nos tienes miedo- dijo Rory sonriendo y Sebastian lo mira molesto- Buena suerte- añadio y con eso se alejo llevándose a Finn, que sonríe por la cara de Sebastian…

Despues en el auditorio ya todos estan esperando, presentan a los jueces, y Wablers empiezan con su presentación de «Stand» (*) y «Glad You Came» (*), despues se presentan The Golden Goblets de la Secundaria Nuestra Señora del Perpetuo Socorro con «Adaptación musical del poema "She Walks in Beauty"» (*)…

Estas lista- le pregunto Puck a Rachel, mientras ya todos estan preparados para la presentación

Yeah- contesto ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Y sin importar que pase, soy feliz Noah, y seguire estándolo-

Yeah, pero ganaremos- aseguro Puck y Rachel sonríe- Ahora matalos con tu voz preciosa- susurro dándole otro pequeño beso, la música empieza, Rachel le sonríe y sale al escenario llegando al medio de este…

«Here's to Us» (*, las chicas salen parándose tras Rachel, mientras que los chicos, en vez de salir en la parte alta, salen detrás de las chicas, y obviamente sin guiño de Rachel a Finn), y al terminar todos le aplauden, Rachel hace una reverencia sonriendo y se va a poner al final de la fila de las chicas, la siguiente canción empieza a sonar…«Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)» (* Rachel tambien esta en la presentacion, y los chicos tambien bailan con ellas en parejas, habiendo dos chicas mas para completar estas) terminan dándoles la espalda al publico que les aplaude nuevamente, las luces del escenario se apagan quedando solo una prendida en el centro a donde Rachel llega y empieza a cantar «Fly / I Believe I Can Fly» (*) todo el club queda en una sola luz con Artie a la cabeza, y todos les aplauden de pie ahora…

Esperan por los resultados de la competencia, y Nuevas Direcciones gana…

LE PATEAMOS EL TRASERO A LOS WABLERS- grito Santana entrando corriendo con Brittany al salón del coro donde todos llegan riéndose, sus padres y demas amigos los felicitan

E IREMOS A LOS NACIONALES- grito Mercedes y todos gritan felices

Tenemos que celebrar en grande- añadio Mike y todos asienten concordando

Quizas yo pueda ayudar con eso- dijo de pronto el papa de Santana, al que ella corre a abrazar

En serio papi- le pregunto Santana y el le sonrie

Lo que sea por mi pequeña y sus amigos- aseguro este, hace unas llamadas y termina arrendándoles un local, que los demas padres deciden ayudar a pagar también, pues es para todos sus hijos y ellos también…

La música esta en todo el lugar, y los chicos bailan en la pista felices, mientras sus padres conversan y algunos también bailan

Estas bien, Finn- le pregunto Leroy al chico que esta sentado junto a una mesa del lugar con un vaso de bebida en sus manos

Algo- contesto el chico

Que tendría que pasar para que estuvieras bien por completo- le pregunto Leroy sentándose a su lado

No te gustara mi respuesta- contesto Finn

Hay veces en que no importa que tan molesta o errónea una respuesta sea, si es la verdad debe ser dicha- le dijo Leroy

Ok- entendió Finn- Cometi un gran error al terminar con Rachel, asi que para estar bien ahora seria genial que terminara con Puck-

Ya veo- murmuro Leroy y mira a su hija que esta haciendo extrañas morisquetas con Brittany haciendo reir a Puck y Santana que bailan junto a ellas- La verdad Finn, creo que el error no lo cometiste al terminar con Rachel- añadio y Finn lo mira- De hecho creo que sigues cometiendo el error del que hablo-

Seria-

Tu felicidad no puede depender de que estes en una relacion- contesto Leroy mirándolo serio- Tu felicidad debe depender unica y exclusivamente de ti mismo, y de nadie mas-

Pero con Rachel era feliz-

Y aun asi terminaste con ella- le recordó Leroy- Y si hubieron cosas que pasaron entre ustedes que te hicieron terminar con ella, porque ambos cometieron errores- pauso- Tristemente tu los seguiste cometiendo, porque tu verdadero problema Finn, es que no sabes quien eres-

Si se quien soy- refuto el chico molesto

Dimelo entonces- le pidió Leroy- Pero sin incluir el hecho que eres el quarterback del equipo de football, co capitan del club glee y ex novio de Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry- y Finn abre mucho los ojos- Exacto jovencito, asi es como te defines y asi hablan de ti los demas, y lo se porque cuando Rory hablo de ti asi te definió, no dijo Finn es un líder, carismático, inocente, fuerte, lento, u otro calificativo, lo que significa que has dejado que lo que haces y con quien estas marquen quien eres, pero realmente solo has logrado ocultar al que realmente eres tu, Finn-

Quizás tienes razón- concedió el chico dejando de mirarlo

Rachel también dejo por mucho tiempo que su deseo de recuperar a su primer amigo de niñez y sus sueños ocultaran quien es ella- siguio Leroy- Primero termino contigo con eso decidió dejar el pasado atrás, y se enfoco en sus sueños, pero también perdio el rumbo, y sus amigos, entre ellos Noah, la ayudaron a volver a este, mostrándole que los sueños son eso sueños, vale la pena luchar por ellos, SI, pero sin olvidarte que existe el presente, la familia y los verdaderos amigos, que son los que estan ahí en las buenas y en las malas-

Perdi a los últimos- susurro Finn

Lo note- le dijo Leroy- Y me entristece, mas al saber que es solo por tu culpa y nada mas que tu culpa-

Lo se- concedió Finn- Pero los celos son mas-

No lo serian si no basaras tu felicidad en una mujer- le dijo Leroy y Finn lo mira- Piensa en TI, deja de pensar en Rachel, se que en algun momento dijiste, no todo es por ella- y Finn asiente- Entonces, mantenlo, se fiel a ti mismo Finn y de una vez, ponte primero- pauso- Deja ir el pasado, vive el presente, y sueña con el futuro, muchacho, porque la vida es una, y sin darte cuenta pasa en un pestañeo, y pasarla infeliz no es lo que quieres- añadio se levanto y se alejo del chico dejándolo con sus pensamientos…

La fiesta sigue hasta que de pronto escuchan un grito, y todos corren para ver a Quinn tirada al final de la escalera que da al segundo piso, donde esta el baño

Cariño, que te paso- le pregunto Judy preocupada, mientras el papa de Santana, que es medico la examina

Me resbale en algo en la escalera- contesto Quinn y emite un quejido al tratar de moverse- Mi pierna- susurro adolorida mirando al papa de Santana

Creo que sera mejor llevarla al hospital- dijo este mirando a Judy, que rápidamente asiente

Llamamos una ambulancia- pregunto Carole

No es mas rápido llevarla en mi auto- contesto el papa de Santana

Llamare al hospital para que nos estén esperando afuera- añadio Deborah, el papa de Santana asiente, mientras que ayudado por Leroy y Burt toman a la chica en brazos cuidadosamente para llevarla al auto de este

Vas a estar bien Quinnie- le dijo Rachel viéndola mientras es cargada- Te seguiremos al hospital- añadio, la chica solo le sonríe levemente, Rachel mira a sus amigos, que asienten, como no había alcohol en la fiesta todos pueden manejar, asi que todos se van siguiendo al auto del papa de Santana…

CONTINUARA…


	52. Chapter 52

Hola a todos, hace mucho que no actualizo este fic, pero sinceramente no habia podido por razones de mi practica, y despues porque mi musa ha estado perdida.

Pero en fin, gracias por la espera, y ojala les guste este capitulo.

Glee no me pertenece, pero si el desarrollo de esta historia. (*) simbolo significa que es igual que en Glee

* * *

><p>52<p>

ESPERA DE ENMIENDA, KARMA Y SORPRESA

NN POV

Todos estan en la sala de espera, esperando por noticias de Quinn, conversando, y tomando café o bebidas para mantenerse despiertos

Ojala Quinn no tenga nada malo- murmuro Rachel de pronto, esta sentada junto con Puck, este le toma la mano

Tranquila- le pidió- Estoy seguro que Quinn esta bien- añadio, Rachel le sonríe y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico- Estas cansada-

Yeah- contesto Rachel en un susurro- Hoy fue un dia agotador-

Pero genial también- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente sonriendo- Excepto por esto- y Rachel asiente nuevamente

Yeah, solo espero que pronto sepamos como esta Quinn- añadio la chica, Puck asiente concordando con ella, ambos se quedan en silencio.

Quieres algo de beber- le pregunto Puck de pronto, ella niega con la cabeza- Segura-

Segura- confirmo Rachel y saca su cabeza del hombro del chico- Pero si tu quieres algo, puedes ir Noah- pauso- Estare bien sin ti unos momentos- le aseguro sonriendo levemente

Lo se- le dijo Puck sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios- Ok, voy por una bebida o algo- Rachel asiente y Puck se levanta y se aleja para ir a comprar

Mientras Rachel que despues de perderlo de vista, mira sus manos…

Rachel POV

Me preocupa lo mucho que los médicos se han estado demorando con Quinn, porque todos sabemos que es un hecho que se quebró la pierna al caer de las escaleras, pero en todo minuto hasta que desapareció por las puertas de urgencias del hospital estaba consciente, asi que no logro entender porque la demora.

Y por lo mismo es que me preocupa, porque se demoren puede significar que algo mas ande mal con ella, lo que seria devastador, para todos, pero mas que nada para la propia Quinn, que despues de todo lo que ha vivido estos últimos años no se merece mas problemas y complicaciones, mas aun cuando las ultimas semanas ha avanzado mucho en lo que respecta a volver a ser ella misma, y a sonreir también.

Y sigo pensando en todo esto, cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado, y al ver no es otro que Finn- Que quieres- le pregunte con algo de molestia en mi voz

Quiero hablar contigo- me dijo, si bien han pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente en que Ryan le quebró la nariz por ser irrespetuoso hacia mi persona y las chicas, y respecto a que trato de arreglar las cosas conmigo en la escuela, y que no he pensado en ello debido a todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer, no significa que aun no este molesta con el por ello

Se de que quieres hablar Finn- le dije- Pero ya que respecto a ello ya esta todo mas que dicho entre nosotros, asi que no me parece que hay algo de que hablar nuevamente- añadi

Pero si lo hay- me refuto- Solo escuchame- me pidió mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Ok- concedi, finalmente no pierdo nada con escucharlo, y quizás asi el de una vez por todas como yo también lo hice cierre el capitulo de amor entre ambos

Bien- empezo- Empezare diciéndote, como ya sabes, porque ya te lo he dicho antes, que aun estoy enamorado de ti, y que me encantaría que volviéramos a estar juntos- pauso- Pero también se que tu ya no estas enamorada de mi, y que con quien quieres estar, aunque me duela aceptarlo siempre, es con Puck-

Asi es- confirme- Lo que no significa que no te ame Finn…porque se que una parte de mi, debido a que fuiste mi primer amor, siempre te amara…pero eso no significa que te perdone todo lo que haz dicho y hecho para lastimarme por no amarte-

Y por ello lo siento, Rach- me dijo Finn- Realmente estoy arrepentido-

Realmente- le pregunte y el asiente

Realmente- confirmo- Porque esta vez es una arrepentimiento definitivo- añadio y yo solo lo observo- Tuve una conversación con Leroy, que me hizo darme cuenta de algo, que tu de alguna manera me hiciste notar antes, pero que yo no quise escuchar-

Y eso seria- le pregunte intrigada

Tu me dijiste que yo ya no soy tu Finny- me dijo y yo asiento- Que ambos crecimos y cambiamos- y yo vuelvo a asentir- Bueno, tu sabes quien eres…digo creciste y sabes en que cambiaste-

Asi es- confirme

En cambio yo en este minuto no lo se- siguio Finn mirándose las manos- Tu papa me dio una lista de cosas que alguien diría para describirme, y en ninguna de ellas esta reflejada mi personalidad, porque he dejado que lo que hago y con quien estoy de pareja marquen quien soy- pauso y me mira- Y no quiero eso…no quiero ser solo un acto y un acompañante…quiero ser…-

Finn- termine por el y asiente dándome una sonrisa- Es algo bueno que quieras ser Finn- le dije y el asiente- Y que haras para ello- le pregunte

Bueno hablar contigo es el primer paso- me contesto- Y también disculparme con todos, para volver a tener a mis amigos-

Es un buen inicio- le dije

Y para ello- siguio Finn- Voy a tomar tu ejemplo y dejar ir el pasado- y yo se que sigo sonriendo- Sera difícil, pero se que si me enfoco en descubrir quien soy, y me pongo a mi primero de una vez por todas podre hacerlo-

Creo que es una gran idea- le dije- Y se que no solo podras Finn, se que lo lograras- le asegure- Porque si hay algo que si se que me gusto y mucho del nuevo Finn Hudson que conoci es que lucha por lo que quiere-

Que te hace decir que lucho por lo que quiero- me pregunto confundido

El club Glee- le conteste simplemente- Lo quieres tanto, que haz luchado contra todos aquellos que se han atrevido a tratar de destruirlo-

Yeah- musito concordando- Entonces…digo vamos a estar bien, no me odiaras- me pregunto

He estado a punto de hacerlo- le confese y el asiente- Pero cuando he estado en ese punto, recuerdo cuanto también todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros te ha marginado de todos, porque de alguna forma se pusieron de mi lado, y por ello me siento culpable-

No, no tienes porque- me aseguro

Gracias- le dije- Pero mi punto, es que no haz tenido apoyo Finn de quienes son tus amigos, y tu forma de actuar lo deja notar, y por ello y porque como te he repetido aun te amo-

Entiendo- me dijo- Pero te equivocas- añadio y lo miro confundida- Te equivocas Rach, todos tenian razón en ponerse de tu lado, porque mi forma de actuar contigo ha sido irracional, y por sobretodo y mas importante ninguno ha dejado a pesar de todo de ser mi amigo, porque todos de alguna forma me dieron consejos respecto a nosotros, pero yo no quise escuchar, y solo actue alejándome, asi que ha sido mi culpa que este marginado-

Si tu lo dices, asi debe ser- le dije, y el asiente

Ok- siguio- Entonces estaremos bien- pregunto nuevamente

Si es real tu decision de dejar ir el pasado y te arrepientes de tu actuar- empeze, el asiente- Pues si estaremos bien- le asegure y el me sonríe- Hay que darle tiempo también-

Yeah- concordo- Y con el tiempo también ya no sera incomodo para mi decir que solo te amo como una amiga- y yo asiento

Dale tiempo- le pedi nuevamente apoyando mi mano en la de el que asiente, y voy a decir algo mas cuando veo al inicio del pasillo a Noah mirándonos, no logro leer la expresión de su rostro, asi que solo le sonrio, pues no estaba haciendo nada malo

Finn se da cuenta de ello, por lo que mira en dirección hacia donde esta Noah y me mira- Rachel- me hablo y yo lo miro- Me encontrare- me dijo- Porque es una promesa que me estoy haciendo a mi mismo- añadio sonriéndome y su sonrisa me sorprende, pero asiento y el se levanta- Bueno, hay alguien mas con quien debo hablar, asi que nos vemos despues-

Ok- le dije y se alejo en dirección hacia a Noah, por lo que es lógico que quiere hablar con el, asi que decidi observarlos, mas porque estoy segura, debido a la sonrisa de Finn, que esta vez es siempre por ciento sincero…

Finn POV

La conversación entre Leroy y yo y sus consejos, me cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría le cae a un dormido, y tal cual me despertó.

He estado haciendo todo mal, tan mal que es un hecho de que ni siquiera se que quiero hacer con mi vida, porque al no saber quien soy, tampoco se que quiero seguir siendo…o algo asi.

En definitiva, de camino al hospital, tome la decision de que tomaria el consejo de Leroy, dejar ir el pasado, vivir el presente, y buscar la forma de encontrar un futuro con el cual soñar, porque no quiero de ninguna forma ser infeliz.

Por ello al ver que Puck dejaba a Rachel sola, me arme de valor y me acerque a ella para de una vez por todos hablar, y cerrar todo definitivamente con ella, como ella lo hizo conmigo, y trato de que yo lo hiciera, pero mis oídos no quisieron escuchar.

Y hablar con ella fue difícil, debido a todo lo que sucedido entre nosotros, pero también fue sencillo porque sabia que ella me escucharía y entendería, asi que se que con ella con el tiempo las cosas estarán bien.

Ahora Puck, es otra historia.

Ambos hablamos antes, ambos habíamos aclarado el aire entre nosotros, pero yo y mis celos lo arruinaron todo de nuevo, asi que debo hablar con el.

Por eso al verlo observándonos a Rachel y a mi, me despedi de ella y me acerque a el.

Necesito hablar contigo- le dije al llegar frente a el

De que- me pregunto

De lo mismo que acabo de hablar con Rachel- le conteste- Pero distinto también- y el solo me observa- Podemos hacerlo aquí mismo, pero sin que ella nos vea- añadi dejando en claro que en ella me refería a Rachel

Ok- concedió Puck- Le dire a Rachel algo y te sigo- añadio y yo asiento y paso por atrás del doblando hacia el otro pasillo, y parándome para esperarlo, quedando cerca de la vuelta…

Rachel POV

Finn paso a Noah, y este ahora se me acerca- Hey, encontraste algo para beber- le pregunte

Yep- me contesto- Ten- me dijo dándome el vaso que trae- Encontre de ese té que tomas para los nervios en la cafetería-

En serio- le dije impresionada

Yeah- me dijo- Tambien estaba impresionado por el hecho de que lo tuvieran, asi que pregunte y la chica del mostrador me dijo que lo compraron porque realmente ayuda con los nervios y con los casos que se pueden ver en un hospital…bueno tu entiendes- y yo asiento- Me tome la mitad- confeso

Sabia que te gustaba- le dije divertida

Tiene buen sabor- me dijo simplemente- En fin…Finn quiere hablar conmigo, asi que estaremos a la vuelta del pasillo, por si hay noticias de Quinn-

Ok- le dije y me dio un pequeño besos en los labios- Te amo- y el me sonríe y me da otro beso

Y yo a ti preciosa- me dijo y se empezo a alejar- Tomate el té- me ordeno y yo rolo los ojos, pero decidi tomarlo igualmente, mientras lo hago alguien se sienta a mi lado

Que tomas Pinky- me pregunto Mike, quien fue el que se sento

Té- le conte- Ese para los nervios que compra mi papi- añadi

Estas mal de los nervios- me pregunto Mike confundido

Estoy preocupada por Quinn- le conteste y el asiente entendiendo- Pero fue Noah el que lo compro y se bebió la mitad-

Raro- me dijo y yo niego con la cabeza

No es raro, a Noah le gusta el sabor del té- le dije- Ademas que quita la sed-

Y el lo sabe, porque-

Mi papi lo hizo tomarlo una vez- le conte

Ya veo- entendió- A ver dejame tomar- me pidió y yo le doy el vaso

Y Tina- le pregunte mientras el toma del vaso

Esta dándo una vuelta por el hospital con Artie- me contesto Mike- A Artie, por razones que de seguro entenderas, no le gustan los hospitales, asi que se empezo a sentir mal, por ansiedad, según dijo Hiram, asi que T, decidió acompañarlo a dar una vuelta-

Ya veo- entendi- No te pone celoso- le pregunte, porque se que hace un tiempo asi habría sido

No- me contesto- Confio en T, y en Artie también…ya se me paso lo inseguro en lo que respecta a mi relacion con ella y lo que tuvo con Artie…por lo mismo entendi porque era mejor que ella lo acompañara…además que vi a Brittany saltándole encima a Artie antes de que desaparecieran-

Ya veo- entendi sonriendo

Y donde esta tu media naranja- me pregunto, yo me rio

A la vuelta del pasillo- le conteste- Esta hablando con Finn- y Mike me mira confundido- Finn quería hablar con el-

De- me pregunto, y procedi a contarle…- Ok, eso es bueno- me dijo despues de que terminara de contarle, yo asiento- Esperemos si que esta vez si Finn mantenga su palabra, porque ya antes había prometido nada de odiosidad y despues de San Valentin mando todo a la mierda respecto a ello-

Michael, cuida tu lenguaje- lo reprendi y el se enconge de hombros- Pero si yo también lo espero- pause- Mas que nada si porque ya la actitud de Finn me da pena, y al amarlo como mi amigo no es agradable para nada presenciar esta-

Mas cuando se dirige hacia a ti- añadio Mike y yo asiento- Pero bueno habrá que tener fe-

Yep- concorde y seguimos hablando un poco mas, cuando

PAPA- exclamo la voz de Santana, y efectivamente el padre de esta, quien es el doctor de Quinn, apareció, por lo que Mike y yo nos levantamos al igual que los demas que estan esperando para saber de ella

Como esta mi hija- pregunto Judy

Esta bien- contesto el padre de Santana- Nos demoramos porque tuvimos que tomar unas placas a su pierna y debido a la hora el proceso es mas lento- todos asentimos entendiendo, y yo me siento aliviada

Y como esta su pierna- pregunte

Como supusimos esta rota- contesto el papa de Santana- A nivel de la pantorrilla, afortunadamente si, no se rompió zafándose el hueso, por lo que no tuvimos que volver a poner el hueso en su lugar y hacerla pasar por esa clase de trauma- pauso- Pero es una quebradura igualmente, lo que significa que deberá usar yeso al menos un mes-

Y despues del mes papi estará bien- pregunto Santana

Si, si obedece a todas las instrucciones medicas- contesto este- Tal cual y como le dije a ella cuando me pregunto si para finales de mayo podrá estar lista para ser parte de los nacionales- y todos sonreímos debido a ello- Le aconseje a Quinn por lo mismo no usar muletas, sino que una silla de rueda para su transporte durante el tiempo que use el yeso, para asi no provocar desgaste en sus articulaciones que harán mas esfuerzo en el caso de usar muletas-

Y que dijo- pregunto Judy- Y cuando puedo verla-

Acepto- contesto el padre de Santana- Y ahora le estan poniendo el yeso, asi que sígueme y podras verla- Judy asiente y me mira, por lo que le sonrio

Cuando terminen de ponerle el yeso voy- le dije, ella asiente entendiendo y miro a los demas- Ire a decirle a Noah y a Finn acerca de lo que sabemos de Quinn- y con ello fui a buscar a los chicos, sonriendo y tranquila porque ya se que Quinn esta bien…

NN POV

Puck encuentra a Finn esperandolo a la vuelta del pasillo, ambos solo se miran por un rato hasta que

Entonces que querías decirme- le pregunto Puck

Se que ya ambos lo habíamos hablado de cierta forma, disculpándonos el uno con el otro, lo que aclaro el aire entre nosotros- empezo Finn- Y que yo tire por la borda con lo que dije despues de saber que tu y Rachel ya se habían acostado juntos-

Yeah- concordo Puck- Perdiste la maldita cabeza al saberlo- pauso- Y entiendo el porque, pero tu forma de reaccionar, y de tratar a Rachel, y las demas…bueno digamos que tenias mas que merecida la quebrada de nariz de Ryan-

Finn asiente- Yeah- concordo- Actue y dije cosas que no debía y por eso lo siento- se disculpo

No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte- le dijo Puck, Finn asiente

Lo se- aseguro- Ya hable con Rachel recién…bueno no exactamente de ello- siguio rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza- Pero tiene relacion con ello, y te involucra-

Como- pregunto Puck curioso

Bueno voy a dejarla ir- contesto Finn- Y me refiero con ello, a que voy a tomar su ejemplo y dejar ir el pasado-

Porque ahora- le pregunto Puck

Porque es hora de que piense en mi- le contesto Finn- Y como me aconsejo alguien debo buscar mi felicidad, no basada en una chica como lo he hecho hasta ahora, sino que en mi- pauso- Me he concentrado tanto en Rachel, que me perdi a mi mismo-

Igual que ella lo hizo- añadio Puck y Finn asiente

Por ello debo como dije seguir su ejemplo y dejar ir el pasado y empezar desde cero- siguio- Encontrar quien soy y asi saber quien quiero seguir siendo hacia el futuro- pauso- Pero por sobretodo también, quiero quererme otra vez y recuperar a mis amigos-

Eso me incluye- le pregunto Puck, Finn asiente

No sera fácil- siguio Finn- Tal cual no lo sera con Rachel, pero…-

Somos hombres y fuimos mejores amigos- siguio Puck por el, Finn asiente- Y si queremos olvidamos todo ahora y empezamos de cero, porque somos menos emocionales y mas de actos-

Exacto- concordo Finn- A pesar de que no queríamos hablarnos nos hemos unido igualmente…y espero que usando eso sea mas fácil-

Yeah- musito Puck y lo mira serio- Pero estas seguro de que lo que dices ahora lo haras…y no se ira a la basura como todo lo demas que haz dicho- le pregunto

Estoy seguro- aseguro Finn

Porque lo estas- le pregunto Puck

Porque esto lo hago por mi- contesto Finn- Porque soy yo quien me importa ahora- y Puck sonríe

Bien- le dijo y extiende su mano- Desde cero, entonces- añadio y Finn asiente y aprieta su mano con la de Puck…

Minutos despues, Rachel llega a buscarlos para decirles acerca de Quinn, y porque se tardaron, por lo que los tres vuelven con los demas.

Todo bien, entre Finn y tu, Noah- le pregunto Rachel a Puck, este le pasa su brazo por sus hombros para atraerla hacia el

Yeah- contesto sonriéndole- Me dijo lo que a ti, de dejar ir el pasado, y ambos decidimos empezar desde cero-

Me alegra- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y lo abraza

Noah- lo llamo su mama, llegando a ellos, por lo que ambos se separan y la miran- Ya es tarde- le dijo esta- Y todos tuvieron y tuvimos un largo dia, asi que creo y los demas padres opinan igual de que ya es hora de ir a casa-

Mis papas también piensan igual- le pregunto Rachel, Deborah asiente

Pero, saben que antes de irte querras ver a Quinn, asi que esperararan por ello- le dijo, Rachel asiente, y Deborah mira a su hijo- Pero nosotros nos iremos Noah…como dije ya es tarde, además que la mama de Quinn, nos dijo que esta manda a decirnos que ya es hora de descansar- y Puck asiente

Ok- entendió este- Me despido de todos y nos vamos- Deborah asiente

Ire por tu hermana entonces- añadio esta, y se aleja

Puck mira a Rachel- Dile a Quinn, que me alegra que nada grave le haya pasado con la caída- le pidio y la chica asiente- Y mas tarde, cuando ya hayas descansado, me llamas, ok-

Ok- le dijo Rachel y se pone en puntillas para besarlo, a lo que Puck responde tomandola de la cintura para acercarla mas a el, hasta que ambos cortan el beso- Te amo- susurro la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, Puck también le sonríe

No te cansas de decirlo, cierto- le dijo

No, no me canso- aseguro- Que tu ya te cansaste de oírlo- y Puck junto sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño beso

Jamas- le aseguro sonriendo- Ni tampoco me canso de yo decirte cuanto te amo- a lo que la chica sonríe- Pero sino dejo de besarte, no podre irme y me meteré en problemas- y Rachel se rie y asiente entendiendo

Ambos van con los demas para despedirse, todos los demas también se iran, pues son las cuatro de la mañana, y realmente el dia anterior fue agotador para todos.

Rachel se despide de Deborah y Sarah, cuando se separa de Puck, quedándose finalmente con sus papas, Santana y la mama de esta que esperan por su padre, mientras ella espera porque Judy le avise que puede ver a Quinn

Rachel aprovecha de contarle a Santana de lo que hablo con Finn, y de cómo este hablo con Puck, lo que le sorprende a la latina, pero también le alegra.

En serio te alegra- le pregunto Rachel sonriendo, Santana asiente

Por mucho que sea mala con la oruga ballenosa- empezo la latina, haciendo que Rachel role los ojos- No significa que lo quiero infeliz- aseguro y Rachel le sonríe de nuevo- Solo esperemos que mantenga su palabra-

Esta vez es por el- le dijo Rachel- Asi que si lo hara- aseguro con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, lo que le llama la atención a la latina, por lo que la mira fijamente- Que-

Porque tienes esa extraña sonrisa- le pregunto Santana

Porque el Finn que me sonrio asegurándome que dijo que se encontrara porque es una promesa que se esta haciendo a si mismo- empezo contestando Rachel- Es el Finn que conoci de niña-

El de sonrisa boba- le pregunto Santana y Rachel asiente- Es del cual te enamoraste- Rachel asiente de nuevo- Debo temer porque mi Puckleberry acabe- pregunto

Rachel se rie- No- contesto segura- Es solo que debido a ello, veo a mi amigo…y hace mucho que no lo veía…y al hacerlo, me dan mas confianza sus palabras- pauso- Aunque también mas que nunca ahora dependerá de sus actos que asi sea-

Yeah- concordo Santana…

Al rato, el padre de Santana y Judy salieron y Rachel pudo entrar a ver a Quinn…

Quinn POV

Karma, la quebradura del hueso de mi pantorrilla es karma, por el daño que trate de hacerle a Shelby, y que le provoque a mi mejor amiga, y a todos aquellos a los que considero mi familia con mi cambio de actitud a inicios de este año.

Y si es asi lo acepto, despues de todo lo que he pasado, una quebradura es nada. Aunque también lo es, porque esto podria perjudicar mi participación en el club, y realmente es lo que menos quiero ahora, porque el club y sus miembros me llenan de alegría, por ello fue lo primero que pregunte al saber de la quebradura.

Y aunque no me gusto la idea de la silla de ruedas, ya he usado una antes, y si me ayuda a recuperarme mas rápidamente, no dire jamás que no.

El papa de Santana, despues de explicarme como seria todo, salió de la habitación en la que me tienen, para explicarles a todo lo que sucede y de seguro calmar a mi mama por lo mucho que se demoraron en mi diagnostico, mientras las enfermeras me preparan para el yeso.

Al rato volvio si, con mi mama, la que despues de abrazarme fuertemente, se quedo tomada de mi mano, mientras me ponían el yeso, y me contaba que todos los del club todavía estan en el hospital, lo que me hizo sonreir, también me dijo que estaban todos felices de saber que estoy bien, y que a todos sonrieron al saber que había preguntado por cuando estaría lista para los nacionales.

Tenia que preguntar- le dije a mi, y ella se rie

Lo se- me dijo- Ahora mas que nunca antes entiendo tu amor por el club Quinnie- pauso- La forma en como todos vinieron corriendo al hospital- añadio

Por segunda vez por mi- le recordé y ella asiente

Y mas aun que aun estén aquí- añadio mi mama- Me tiene gratamente sorprendida y maravillada-

Me aman a pesar de todo lo que he hecho- le dije- Tanto como yo los amo a ellos-

Asi es- me dijo mi mama sonriendo- Eres afortunada al tener a todos esos chicos siendo tus amigos- pauso- Y me hace feliz saber que jamás debido a que los tienes a ellos, estaras sola-

Y yo asiento- Asi es- pause- Solo espero seguirlos teniendo por muchos años mas, mama- añadi, ella me sonríe y aprieta mas su mano con la mia.

Terminaron de ponerme el yeso y mi mama salió, al volver, me dijo que debido a lo tarde que es, la mayoría de los padres de mis amigos decidieron que es hora de irse a descansar.

Le dije que yo también espero que lo hagan, me dijo también que todos esperan verme mañana, sino es aquí en el hospital en casa, que solo debo avisarles, asi que les mande a decir que les avisaría, ya que no es necesario que vuelvan al hospital, asi que se fue a decirles.

Mi mama volvio, informándome que ya solo los Berry y la familia del doctor Lopez estaban afuera.

Entiendo porque Santana y su mama no se han ido- le dije a mi mama- Pero Rach y sus papas- añadi confundida, y mi mama me levanta una ceja y yo me rio- Claro-

Rachel jamas se ira sin verte antes- me dijo divertida mi mama y yo asiento- Voy por ella- añadio y vuelvo a asentir, y ella sale de la habitación ahora junto con el papa de Santana.

Y apenas las puerta se abrió nuevamente, la loca de Rachel entro, y digo loca porque corrió disparada a abrazarme, mientras lo hace y devuelvo dicho abrazo, note que Santana también entro.

Estoy bien loca- le dije a Rachel una vez me solto- Ahora vete a dormir- le ordene y hace puchero

Estaba preocupada por ti- me dijo y yo le sonrio y tomo su mano

Lo se- le dije aun sonriendo

Y Noah manda a decirte que se alegra que lo de tu pierna no sea tan grave- añadio Rachel

Yo también me alegro- le dije- Pero ya es tarde Rach, y fue un largo dia para todos-

Yeah, lo fue- concordo- Pero estas segura de que estaras bien- me pregunto y yo asiento

Como dijimos no es tan grave lo de mi pierna- le recordé y ella asiente- Y según el papa de Santana, lo mas probable es que me de alta mañana a la hora de almuerzo, asi que ya estare en casa como a las cuatro creo-

Entonces ire a verte a tu casa- me aseguro Rachel

Ok- concedi- Pero solo si prometes descansar bien Rachel, porque te juro de que si te veo quedándote dormida a mi lado, te veto de mi casa- la amenace y ella asiente y me vuelve a abrazar

Te quiero mucho Quinnie- me susurro

Yo también te quiero mucho Rachie- le susurre yo de vuelta y me solto- Ahora vete- le ordene y hace un saludo como los militares

SI, mi capitan- me dijo sonriendo, yo me rio, y ella me saca la lengua y se despide de Santana y se vuelve a despedir de mi y se va

Dejandome con una callada latina en la habitación, a la que observo solamente, mientras ella también solo me observa.

Ya falta poco para que sea el año, desde que ella y yo hicimos una tregua en el avión, despues de volver de los nacionales.

Estas bien- me pregunto rompiendo el silencio entre ambas, y yo asiento- Me alegra-

Gracias- le dije y ella me mira confundida- Por preocuparte…y por considerarme tu amiga- añadi- Se que lo haz hecho, en el cumpleaños de Rachel lo dejaste notar abiertamente-

Santana me sonríe- De nada- me dijo- Me alegra que hayas decidido buscar ayuda, y que estes mejor contigo misma ahora-

Era lo correcto a hacer- le dije, ella asiente

Pero bueno- añadio- Sera mejor que me vaya…debes descansar, y yo también- y yo asiento

Asi es- concorde, y con ello se despidió y salió, dejándome sola, aunque no mucho rato, pues al segundo volvio mi mama con el padre de Santana

Le pedi a mi mama que fuera a casa a descansar y volviera cuando ya lo haya hecho, lo que fue apoyado por el doctor Lopez, asi que despues de dejarle indicaciones a una enfermera este se despidió.

Y a los segundos despues también me despedi de mi mama, la que me pidió que cualquier cosa que la llamara, asi que prometiéndole ello, por fin logre que se fuera.

Asi que karma o no todo esto, no es tan malo, porque no estoy sola, pues tengo a mucha gente que me ama y me apoya, y por ello estoy agradecida.

Con ello en mente, y una sonrisa en mi rostro, el sueño me venció…

NN POV

Todos los demas chicos del club y sus padres, también duermen profundamente debido al agotamiento del dia anterior.

Y en una de las casas, aun cuando los habitantes de esta duermen, siendo las nueve de la mañana, un timbre suena, despertando asi a dichos habitantes.

Quien rayos sera- se quejo no otro que Puck saliendo de su habitación y yendo hacia la escalera para ir a abrir, llegando al primer piso muy molesto

Noah- lo llamo su mama, que viene tras el bajando la escalera, este la mira- Espera- le pidió esta

Ma- se quejo este, el timbre vuelve a sonar, cuando Deborah llega a su lado- Vuelve a dormir- le pidió- Yo me encargo de mandar a quien quiera que sea que este detrás de esta puerta a la mismísima mierda- siseo

Cuida tu lenguaje- lo reprendió Deborah- Puede ser algo importante- añadio

Lo dudo- refuto Puck y el timbre vuelve a sonar

Ya abran- se quejo Sarah apareciendo, ambos la ven parada en medio de la escalera

Vuelve a la cama cariño- le pidió Deborah

Solo si abren y el ruido se va- le dijo la niña y Puck procede a hacerlo, pero al ver a la persona que esta frente a el, realmente esta deseando no haberlo hecho, tensándose

Un hombre se encuentra frente a el (*inserten descripción de Thomas Calabro), un hombre al que hace muchos años no ve

Tu- musito el chico sorprendido y aun tenso, lo que es notado por su madre, la que se acerca para ver a quien ve su hijo, sorprendiéndose mucho también

Ethan- susurro

Tiempo sin vernos Deb- dijo el hombre, Ethan, lo que hace que Puck apriete los puños

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Deborah

No hace nada aquí mama- le dijo Puck, Deborah y Ethan lo miran- Porque no tiene nada que hacer aquí-

Noah- empezo Ethan

NO SOY NOAH PARA TI MALDITO BASTARDO- le dijo el chico enfurecido asustando a Sarah y su madre, y sorprendiendo a Ethan- Asi que lárgate y no vuelvas…finalmente no es algo con lo que no estes familiarizado- pauso- O me equivoco, padre- siseo y con ello agarra la puerta y se la azota en la cara de este cerrándola…

CONTINUARA…


	53. Chapter 53

Ya se, hace mucho que no actualizo, pero sinceramente mi cabeza tiene demasiadas cosas en ella, y la inspiracion ha quedado dejada de lado.

Y al parecer no hay muchos interesados en este fic, pero como me prometi voy a terminar todos mis fics, aunque ello me lleve tiempo.

Dicho ello, lamento la espera...y ojala les guste este capitulo.

Glee no me pertenece, solo el desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

><p>53<p>

REGRESOS INESPERADOS

NN POV

Puck se mantiene tenso por la furia que siente al ver a su padre, por lo que Deborah lo abraza para tratar de calmarlo- Noah, tranquilo- le pidió

No tiene ningún derecho a venir aquí- dijo el chico, Deborah asiente

Tienes razón- concordo- Pero no se ira sin que al menos hable conmigo, lo conozco- pauso- Y por lo mismo se que aun esta afuera-

Ma no hablaras con el- le dijo Puck molesto

Debo hacerlo- le dijo Deborah- Ahora toma a tu hermana y llevala a que vuelva a la cama, mientras yo, como tu madre que soy me encargo de esto- le ordeno

Pero…- empezo a refutar Puck

Noah- lo llamo Sarah, este y su madre la miran, dándose cuenta de lo asustada que esta

Ok- concedió Puck mirando a su mama- Me quedare con Sarah hasta que termines- añadio, Deborah le sonríe y este va hacia donde su hermana que aun esta parada en medio de la escalera- Vamos enana- le dijo tomandola en brazos.

Deborah los mira como suben, y hasta que desaparecen, se vuelve hacia la puerta y deja salir un suspiro, se asiente a si misma y abre esta, para encontrarse con que sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto

Deb- musito Ethan

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Deborah sin rodeos

Daniel, el hijo mayor del rabino Greenburg me llamo para contarme de la muerte del padre de mi amigo Elian- le contesto Ethan

Eso fue hace un mes- le dijo Deborah

Lo se…es el tiempo que me tomo para decidirme si venir o no- confeso Ethan

Y aquí estas- añadio Deborah, el asiente- Pues bien por ti…ahora ve a ver a Elian, y vete, porque aquí no hay nada para ti-

Deb-

No Deb, a mi Ethan- le dijo esta- Fuiste tu el que decidió irse y firmar los papeles de divorcio, negándote incluso a tener contacto con tus hijos…asi que por favor no hagas mas difíciles las cosas para ellos y para mi…de lo que ya ha sido- añadio

Lo siento- se disculpo este- Es solo que, ya vi a Elian…me estoy quedando con el- le informo

Ya veo- entendió Deborah- Y ahora vienes aquí-

A verlos-

Es algo tarde para ello- le dijo Deborah

Lo se- concedió Ethan- Como también se que no tengo derecho a exigir nada al venir aquí- pauso- Pero Elian me conto algunas cosas que me dejaron pensando…sobretodo lo que he sabido acerca de Noah-

Deborah niega con la cabeza- Me imagino que te habrá dicho Elian y su familia acerca de él...pero ninguno de ellos tiene derecho a opinar respecto a mi hijo y lo que ha sucedido con él-

No opinaron acerca de él- le explico Ethan- Solo me dijeron hechos…entre ellos que Noah ya fue padre, y que estuvo en prisión el año pasado- pauso- Fue asi- pregunto

Si, asi fue- contesto Deborah- Pero ello no es tu asunto Ethan…asi tu lo decidiste-

Y lo se, pero Noah sigue siendo mi hijo- le dijo Ethan- Y saber de sus errores, y ver lo parecidos que somos…-

Detente hay- lo interrumpió Deborah levantando su mano- Mi hijo no es nada como tu Ethan- pauso- Si ha tomado malas decisiones, que le han traido crueles consecuencias, pero las ha enfrentado como un hombre, y jamás ha pensado en huir, y tu sabes muy bien, que de ti no podemos decir lo mismo-pauso- Asi que hazme un gran favor y solo vete- y va hacia la puerta para entrar, pero Ethan le toma el brazo para detenerla, ella lo mira

Tienes razón- le dijo Ethan- En todo Deb…pero…-

La culpa te come- lo interrumpió Deborah, soltándose de su agarre, Ethan solo la mira- Sabia que ello pasaría, pero eso no es mi problema…y menos aun de mis hijos- pauso- Asi que vete…que alejado ahora haces menos daño- y con ello entra a la casa…

Puck POV

Despues de tomar en brazos a Sarah la lleve a su habitacion, la deje en su cama, donde la arrope y me sente junto a ella, que lo único que ha hecho es mirarme, mientras yo aun pienso en el maldito que esta hablando ahora con mi mama.

Ver despues de tantos años a mi padre parado frente a mi, me hizo recordar todo el dolor que el que se fuera nos provoco como familia, y también toda la rabia que sentí al respecto por ello.

Lo único que quera era destruirlo con mis puños, y causarle el mismo dolor que el nos causo, pero sobretodo quería devolverle con estos cada lagrima que derramo mi mama por él, y por nosotros, pero me contuve, no por mi, sino que mi mama y Sara, asi que por ello fue que le cerre la puerta en la cara.

Pero no puedo dejar de desear querer destruirlo.

Noah- me llamo Sarah en un susurro, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, por lo que la miro

Que pasa enana- le pregunte

Ese era…nuestro papa, cierto- me contesto, y se que abro los ojos muy sorprendido

Sarah…-

Solo respondeme- me pidió, sentándose en la cama, por lo que asentí- Ya veo-

Como supiste que era él- le pregunte

Lo vi un poquito, cuando abriste la puerta- me contesto

Si, pero como es que sabes como luce- reformule

Vi una fotografía de él- me contesto Sarah, lo que me sorprende- Cuando estaba haciendo una tarea para la escuela, encontré un monton de fotos, y había una de un hombre…y tu te le pareces, sobretodo en los ojos…asi que deduje que era él-

Porque no dijiste nada-

Porque se que a ti y a mama no les gusta hablar de él- me dijo Sarah- Ademas no hay mucho que hablar sobre él al respecto…finalmente se todo lo que tengo que saber de él-

Y eso es-

Nos abandono- me dijo Sarah seriamente- La familia no abandona, pero el lo hizo, asi que…no hay nada mas que quiera saber de él- añadio

Ello me sorprende, porque rayos que mi hermana, a pesar de lo pequeña, es madura, y también me alegra que lo diga, porque quiere decir que mi mama y yo hemos logrado alejar ese sufrimiento que nosotros padecimos por el de ella.

Pero también sin que Sara lo sepa, con sus palabras alivia un poco mi propio dolor, porque el hombre parado afuera no es mi padre, porque nos dejo, asi que simplemente es el hombre parado afuera.

Y por lo mismo, no es necesario que lo mate a golpes como quiero hacerlo, y ello me hace sonreir.

Aunque hay alguien a quien si se lo dije- añadio Sarah, y yo la miro confundido- Pero no quiero que te enojes con esa persona por no decírtelo…porque solo se lo dije porque me prometió que no le diría a nadie-

Ok- musite- A quien le dijiste- le pregunte

A Rachel- me contesto- Antes de que tu y ella empezaran a salir…ese dia que te fuiste a comprar algo, y ella se quedo conmigo, y te acuerdas que se fue rápido-

Oh- musite recordando y asiento, fue despues del funeral de la hermana de Sue, y miro a Sara- Porque le dijiste-

A decir verdad, se me salió- me conto- Le estaba haciendo un favor a Brittany, y Rachel noto algo de lo que dije-

Que favor le estabas haciendo a Brittany- le pregunte curioso

Hablarle de ti- me contesto, y yo la miro confundido, y ella me cuenta acerca de las preguntas que le hizo a Rachel, y como ella cada vez que Rachel le respondia, respondia la pregunta pero conmigo- Le dije que te parecías a mama, pero tenias los ojos de papa, igual que yo…y fue ahí que me pregunto como sabia ello-

Ya veo- entendi

Estas molesto con Rachel- me pregunto, y yo la miro, y voy a decir algo- Porque no tienes porque…porque además Rach me dio un buen consejo al respecto, y es por ello que ahora pienso y creo en lo que te dije antes, sobre nuestro padre-

Ok…que te dijo- le pregunte

Me dijo que él es un tonto, y que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que se pierde por habernos dejado a todos- me contesto Sarah- Y que ni pensara ponerme triste por ese hombre- añadio- Y tiene razón-

Y yo sonrio, y asiento- La tiene- concorde- Y no estoy molesto con Rachel- pause- Si prometió no decirle a nadie al respecto, jamás iria encontra de su palabra y su promesa, porque asi es ella- pause- Ademas te dio un buen consejo-

Sarah asiente sonriendo- Pero ahora que va a pasar- pregunto confundida

Nada- contesto mi madre, atrayendo nuestra atención- Nada va a pasar…bueno excepto que tu jovencita- añadio mirando a mi hermana- Debes ser sincera con nosotros-

En que no soy sincera- pregunto Sarah confundida, mi madre niega con la cabeza y se acerca

Recuerdas cuando hablamos de tu padre, y te pregunte si querías saber como lucia-le dijo, Sarah asiente- Me dijiste que no, que no querías…cuando la verdad es que ya lo sabias, y debiste decirme ello, y por lo tanto eso es mentir Sarah-

Mi hermana asiente- Lo se, y lo siento- le dijo- Pero es que no quiero realmente saber nada de él-

Lo se- dijo mi mama- Y lo entiendo- pauso y me mira- Te sientes mejor- me pregunto, Sarah también me mira

Saber que Sarah esta bien respecto a esto, me deja tranquilo- le conteste- Pero sinceramente ma, no me siento mejor…y se que no me sentiré mejor mientras este en el pueblo-

Y lo entiendo- me dijo mi mama, y toma mi mano- Y por lo mismo tendras toda mi comprensión al respecto Noah…pero por favor no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- pauso- Haz avanzado tanto desde lo del año pasado, que no quiero que el y su pasado en nuestras vidas arruine ello-

No lo hara- le prometi y con ello me levanto, le doy un beso en la frente a Sarah, y otro a mi mama, y salgo de la habitacion, para ir hacia la mia, donde vuelvo a la cama.

En la cual, dejo que mis pensamientos y emociones me lleven al pasado, y la rabia me inunda de nuevo, pero el dolor también, porque mi padre era mi ídolo, mi modelo, y en quien confiaba con todo mi corazón, hasta que el mismo lo rompió en mil pedazos, no solo abandonándonos, sino que también transformándose en un monstruo frente a mis ojos.

Y sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de que hacer con todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

Aunque si se, que quiero estar solo…

NN POV

Deborah deja salir un suspiro al ver a su hijo salir de la habitacion de su otra hija a la que ahora mira.

Crees que Noah estará bien- le pregunto Sarah a su mama

No lo se- le contesto Deborah sinceramente- Pero si se que para lo que nos necesite estaremos para él-

Sarah asiente concordando.

Finalmente ambas deciden volver a dormir…

Mas tarde, Deborah que esta en su habitacion terminando de vestirse, escucha la puerta principal de su casa abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que baja para ver quien salió, para encontrar a Sarah parada junto a la ventana, desde la cual ambas ven a Puck alejarse corriendo.

No me dijo donde iba- le informo Sarah a su mama, que le sonríe

No te preocupes- le pidió esta- Él cree que no se ha donde fue, pero lo se- pauso, con Sarah mirándola confundida- Noah cuando era mas pequeño, solia alejarse corriendo de la casa, estaba fuera por algunas horas…un dia preocupada lo segui, y me di cuenta que solo quería estar solo-

Entonces esta bien que se vaya- pregunto Sarah

Si es lo que necesita, si- le contesto Deborah sonriendo- Y siguiendo con lo que necesitamos, tu y yo tendremos un dia para nosotras- añadio alejándose

Sarah asiente entendiendo y luego mira por la ventana, preguntándose a donde pudo ir su hermano…

Y en otro lugar, específicamente en la casa de los Berry, Rachel abre los ojos lentamente, y se estira al incorporarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues realmente logro descansar, y placenteramente.

Rachel POV

Debido e todo el ajetreo de ayer por los regionales, mas la fiesta, pero por sobretodo la ida al hospital con Quinn, estar preocupada por ella, realmente me dejo agotada, asi que poder haber logrado descansar, me tiene muy feliz.

Por lo que me empeze a preparar para mi dia, que consistirá en ver a Noah, y por supuesto hacerle una visita a Quinn en su casa, porque a pesar de que se que esta bien, aun quiero verla nuevamente para asegurarme de ello.

Asi que luego de terminar, baje a ver a mis papas, que ya estan despiertos, viendo televisión en la sala.

Por fin despertaste bella durmiente- me dijo mi papi, y yo le sonrio y le doy un beso en la mejilla

Dormiste bien pequeña- me pregunto mi papa, a quien también le doy un beso, y le asiento

De maravilla- le conteste y viendo la hora, ya son pasadas las 3 de la tarde- Y ya que es tarde, creo que mejor me saltare definitivamente el desayuno y almorzare algo ligero- ambos asienten entendiendo

Te dejamos algo en el microondas- me dijo mi papi, asi que le agradezco y voy hacia la cocina, y mientras almuerzo, reviso mi celular para ver que tareas tengo pendiente.

Cariño- escuche que me llamo mi papa, y lo miro, para ver que esta parado frente a mi- Hable con Judith…y me informo que Quinn durmió bien, y que le hicieron otros examentes, y todos salieron bien- y yo sonrio

Me alegra-

Y también me conto que estará en casa pasada las 6- siguio mi papa, y yo lo miro confundida

Porque tan tarde- le pregunte

Por algo de papeleo con el seguro- me contesto y yo asiento entendiendo- Asi que si quieres verla, tendrá que ser pasada esa hora-

Yeah- concorde, y sonrio- Entonces aprovechare para llamar a Noah, y pasar la tarde con él, antes ir a verla- le dije y con ello termine de almorzar, lave lo que use, y subi a mi cuarto para llamar a Noah y arreglarme mejor.

Y al llamar a Noah, no esperaba para nada oir la voz de Sarah al otro lado del teléfono- Sarah porque me contestas tu- le pregunte

Porque Noah dejo su celular en la casa- me contesto- En su habitacion de hecho, y lo escuche sonar, y como eras tu decidi contestar-

Ok- entendi- Pero eso quiere decir que Noah no esta en tu casa-

Asi es- me confirmo Sarah- Y antes de que preguntes, no se donde esta-

Eso es extraño- musite

No tanto- me refuto Sarah

De que hablas Sarah- le pregunte confundida, porque Noah siempre les avisa a donde va cuando sale

Bueno, es que Ma dijo que era algo habitual en el desaparecerse asi- me contesto, lo que me deja mas confundida- Sobretodo cuando era niño…pero que ella sabe donde esta-

Ok- musite, aun confundida, pero aliviada porque Deborah sabe donde esta Noah, pero mi confusión es mas por la forma de hablar de Sarah, asi que- Sarah, puedes darme a tu mama- le pedi

Claro- me dijo ella, y escucho las voces de ambas, y luego la voz de Deborah en el teléfono

Esta pasando algo- le pregunte directamente- Porque Noah jamás deja su celular en casa…además anoche me pidió que lo llamara despues de haber descansado, asi que menos aun lo dejaría y…-

Rachel- me interrumpió Deborah, por lo que me callo- Si paso algo-

Que le pregunte-

Mi ex esposo apareció aquí en la mañana- me contesto, y yo no puedo estar mas sorprendida- Y Noah no lo esta tomando nada bien-

Me imagino- le dije- Sarah me dijo que salió, pero que usted sabia donde esta-

Y lo se- me confirmo- Noah solia alejarse desde niño, despues de que Ethan se fue…para estar solo-

Ya veo- entendi- Pero puede decirme donde fue- le pedi y ella me explica donde Noah esta, y luego que termina le pregunto como estan ella y Sarah

Estamos bien- me contesto- Yo aun estoy sorprendida por su aparición, pero puedo manejarlo y Sarah, al igual que yo, esta preocupada por Noah- añadio

Ahora yo también lo estoy- le dije- Por ello ire por el…aunque se que quiere estar solo, no lo dejare solo, porque no lo esta- añadi, y con ello ambas nos despedimos.

Y termine de arreglarme, baje a la sala, y les conte a mis papas de la vuelta de Ethan Puckerman, ambos de inmediato dejaron lo que estan haciendo, y se fueron a llamar a Deborah, mientras que yo tome las llaves de mi auto y me diriji al lugar que Deborah me indico.

Que esta cerca de un parque, a unas cuadras de la casa de Noah.

Y me estaciono frente a este, y busco por sobre mi cabeza la edificación de la que me hablo Deborah, que no es otra que una casa en un árbol, que ahora veo con mis ojos.

Según Deborah me dijo, cuando Noah tenia seis años, su padre construyo esta casa en el arbol para él y sus amigos, pero realmente ninguno de los amigos de Noah subió con él a jugar a esta, porque le tenian miedo a las alturas, asi que Noah volvio el lugar su refugio, y mas despues de que su padre los dejara. Y Deborah solo lo sabe, porque un dia lo siguio.

Asi que yo, esta vez también lo estoy siguiendo, por lo que sin miedo alguno subo por un costado del árbol que tiene una estructura para subir, y tal cual como Deborah dijo, sentado mirando por una pequeña ventana en la casa, esta Noah.

Por lo que termino de subir y me le acerco, y cariñosamente le tomo la mano, y el me mira sorprendido.

Que haces aquí- me pregunto

Te llame como quedamos- le conteste- Pero tu teléfono esta en tu casa…y me entere de lo que paso-

Pero como diste conmigo-

Realmente creías que tu mama no sabria donde estas Noah- le dije con las cejas levantadas

Esperaba que no- me dijo- Siempre trate de mantener que venia a este lugar como mi secreto-

Me imagino- le dije- Pero según me dijo tu mama, eras un niño pequeño cuando te arrancabas aquí, asi que era obvio que una madre preocupada seguiría a su pequeño hijo para saber a donde iba, y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, no lo crees-

Yeah- musito rascándose la cabeza- Cuando lo dices asi es obvio…y debi saber que ella sabria donde estoy-

Exacto- le dije y me le acerco mas- Ahora porque no me dices que estas sintiendo- le pedi

Rach…sabes que te amo…pero no quiero hablar de ello- me dijo

Oh- musite decepcionada, pero asentí entendiendo- Ok- añadi

De hecho, quiero estar solo- añadio, y lo miro sorprendida

Entonces quieres que me vaya- le pregunte, y el asiente, mirándome fijamente- En serio es lo que quieres-

El asiente nuevamente.

Mmm- murmure- Lo siento, Noah, pero no me voy- le dije

Rach…- empezo, pero lo pare al juntar mis labios con los de él, en un apasionado beso, que Noah no es capaz de no responder, ni evitar agrandarlo con ambos tocándonos, y hasta quedar sin aliento, en que nos separamos un poco

Entiendo- segui despues de recuperar el aliento- Que no quieras hablar…y que quieras estar solo- pause- Pero no estas solo Noah…estoy aquí para ti…incluso en la soledad, y en el silencio-

El me sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla- Estas loca- me dijo

Por ti, si- le dije sonriendo y le doy otro pequeño beso, y lo abrazo

El también me abraza.

Asi que ambos quedamos en los brazos del otro, en silencio, y por un largo rato.

Hasta que Noah me habla de su rabia en contra de su padre, como quiere molerlo a golpes, por su abandono, pero también me cuenta del dolor que siente por perder a quien era su ídolo y modelo.

Se transformo en un monstruo ante mis ojos- me dijo- Y no porque nos hubiera lastimado físicamente, sino que porque todos esperaban y esperan que me convirtiera en el- pauso- Un bueno para nada, que abandona a su familia-

Noah…-

Se que vas a decir Rach- me interrumpió el- Pero la verdad es que, aun temo terminar siendo como él-

Todos tenemos temores Noah- le dije- Pero esos temores no deben estancarte…al contrario deben volverte mas fuerte-

Es difícil-

Lo es- concorde, y le acaricio el rostro con mis manos- Y mas cuando estas solo…pero tu no lo estas- le asegure- Asi que juntos, vamos a superar nuestros temores-

Cual es el tuyo- me pregunto

No lograr mis sueños- le conteste- Y perder lo que mas amo por ellos- añadi, y Noah me mira confundido- Se que con tal de que los cumpla, eres capaz de alejarte de mi- Noah abre mucho los ojos- Por ello peleo cada dia para que te des cuenta de que sin ti a mi lado, y sin todos los que me han dado su apoyo y aliento para lograr ellos, cumplirlos no tienen sentido-

Rach…-

Por eso necesito que entiendas que jamás te convertiras en ese monstruo al que le temes- le dije- Porque tienes un enorme corazón y jamás abandonaras a los que amas, y mas importante tienes mucho talento, Noah Elijah Puckerman, y por ello se que lograras lo que sea que te propongas-

Confias demasiado en mi- me dijo

Tal cual y tu lo haces conmigo- le dije- Nos amamos Noah…asi que seria estúpido que no confiaramos el uno en el otro- pause- O no me amas- le pregunte

Boba- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso- Este ultimo año estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado Rach-y toma mi mano, en donde el anillo que me dio como promesa esta- Y esto es prueba de que no solo te amo ahora, sino que espero me sigas aguantando en el futuro-

Cuenta con ello- le dije y con ello nos volvimos a besar, y también decidi demostrarle mas cuanto lo amo, y darle un nuevo recuerdo, mas apasionado y placentero a esta casa del árbol…

NN POV

Por su lado otro miembro de Nuevas Direcciones también se llevo una sorpresa en su casa, al bajar a la sala de esta, y ver a no otro que su hermano mayor sentado junto a sus padres riéndose y tomando el té

Cooper- musito no otro que Blaine, y el mencionado lo mira (*agregar descripción de ).

Pero miren quien despertó- dijo este- Ya pensaba yo que tenia que subir y darle un beso al bello durmiente para sacarlo de su profundo sueño- añadio sonriéndole a Blaine, que lo mira molesto

Cooper- dijo en tono de reprimenda el padre de Blaine

Lo siento pa- se disculpo Copper, pero sin tono alguno de ello, de hecho solo sonríe mirando directamente a su hermano menor, el que lo sigue mirando molesto

Ademas que Blaine aquí se merecía descansar hasta tarde- añadio la madre de Blaine sonriéndole a su hijo, este le sonríe a ella

Gracias ma-

Y porque ello- pregunto Cooper curioso aun sonriendo

Blaine tuvo una competencia con su coro musical ayer- le contesto su padre- Y ganaron-

Bueno felicidades hermanito- le dijo Cooper a Blaine

Gracias- dijo este- Ahora se puede saber que haces aquí- le pregunto

Vine a ver mi familia- le contesto Cooper simplemente

Blaine deja salir una risita- Ahora somos tu familia- le dijo sarcástico- Donde estabas cuando un miembro de dicha familia te necesitaba- le pregunto

Y la cara sonriente de Cooper cambia a culpabilidad- Blaine…- empezo

No quiero oírlo- lo interrumpió Blaine, con sus padres mirándolo triste- Te necesitaba aquí…y te llame antes de lo que hice…pero tu simplemente me ignoraste, y me pediste que te dejara en paz- sus padres miran en shock a su hijo mayor- Asi que es exactamente lo que hare- y con ello se vuelve hacia su habitacion

Dejando en la sala de su casa a sus padres mirando a su hijo mayor con expresiones de shock total.

No sabia lo que haría- murmuro Cooper

Crei que no había intentado pedirle a ninguno de nosotros ayuda- musito la madre de Blaine- Antes de hacer lo que hizo-

Al parecer te equivocaste cariño- dijo el padre de Blaine mirando a Copper, que lo mira

Como dije…-

Si lo escuche- lo interrumpió su padre- Pero crei que les habíamos enseñado a ambos a dejar de lado todo con tal de ayudarse mutuamente…son hermanos Copper, cuanto de tu tiempo te hubiera tomado el escucharlo- le pregunto

Y Cooper lo mira molesto- Y cuanto de tu tiempo te hubiera tomado el darte cuenta de que lo que le dijiste a tu hijo lo llevo a tomar la decision que tomo- le pregunto de vuelta a su padre

Basta- les dijo la madre de Blaine, ambos la miran- Cooper, Blaine y tu padre estan bien, porque tu padre se dio cuenta de el enorme error que cometió…ahora tu y Blaine son otra historia…asi que por lo mismo tu debes solucionarlo- y con ello se levanto y se fue tras su hijo menor, para encontrarlo acostado en su cama- Blaine- lo llamo

Estoy bien ma- le dijo este sin mirarla- Solo viendo el techo de mi habitacion- añadio

Su madre sonríe y se le acerca, le da un beso en la frente, por lo que el la mira, y ve su sonrisa

Ok- concedió ella- Solo recuerda que errar es humano Blaine…y tu hermano es humano…y como tal merece la oportunidad de explicarse- pauso- Ahora estará en ti si quieres darle dicha oportunidad-

Sin presiones- le pregunto Blaine

Sin presiones- le aseguro ella, Blaine le sonríe y asiente entendiendo, por lo que su madre también le sonríe y le da otro beso en la frente y lo deja solo.

Cuando decidió tomar su vida, debido a lo que sentía por lo sucedido con su padre con él sabiendo que es homosexual, antes de hacerlo, llamo a su héroe, y a quien el también consideraba su mejor amigo…su hermano mayor.

Pero este, le pidió que no lo molestara, ya que no tenia tiempo para el.

Y Blaine entendió que no solo su padre ya no quería que existiera, sino que también su hermano, asi que tomar su vida tomo el giro de la determinación total a hacerlo.

Y si su padre no lo descubre y lo detiene, Blaine esta seguro que lo hubiera logrado, y que en el caso de su padre este se hubiera sentido completamente responsable, pero que en el caso de su hermano, este ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a aparecer en su hipotético funeral

Y por ello, Blaine no quiere ni ver a su hermano.

Asi que cuando Kurt lo llama para estar juntos, Blaine no duda en correr hacia él pasa salir de la casa, y asi evitar por completamente a Cooper…

CONTINUARA…


	54. Chapter 54

Gracias isabelele y Evelyn por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que hay todavia gente a los cuales les gusta mi historia.

Glee no me pertenece, solo el desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

><p>54<p>

ENFRENTANDO EL REGRESO

NN POV

Realmente me hiciste dejar de pensar en toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía- le dijo Puck a Rachel, mientras esta esta acurrucada en sus brazos con una sonrisa, y solo tapada con la polera de su novio

Me alegra- le dijo Rachel y le da un pequeño beso- Porque esa era la idea- añadio

Puck le sonríe, y ambos escuchan el celular de Rachel sonar, por lo que esta lo busca en su pantalón, y habla con sus papas, por unos minutos, hasta que cuelga

Que dijeron- le pregunto Puck

Que estan con tu mama y Sarah en tu casa- le contesto Rachel- Y que comeremos ahí…asi que despues de ir a ver a Quinn, que fuera alla- pauso- Pero podemos ir directamente alla, si es que no quieres ir a ver a Quinn-

Tu quieres ir a verla, cierto- le pregunto Puck, y Rachel asiente- Entonces iremos, preciosa- le dijo- Ademas que también me sirve para distraerme-

Y Rachel le hace puchero, lo que lo confunde- Entonces lo que hicimos no fue suficiente distracción- le pregunto

Puck se rie y la besa apasionadamente- Lo fue- le susurro- Pero no te puedo tener asi todo el dia y la semana para distraerme Rach, asi que debo hacer otras cosas para lograrlo también-

Ok- concedió Rachel entendiendo y ambos se visten, y finalmente bajan de la casa del árbol- Ahora este lugar no es solo tu refugio de soledad- añadio

Puck la mira.

Tambien es tu refugio de pasión y lujuria- añadio Rachel sonriéndole pícaramente, lo que lo hace largarse a reir y tomarla en sus brazos para besarla…

Mientras desde el otro lado de la calle, alguien los observa besarse y luego subirse en el auto de Rachel…

En la casa de Quinn, ambos solo estan un rato, y se aseguran de crear un plan para ayudar a la chica a transportarse a la escuela y también para ayudarla a que se acostumbre a la silla de ruedas que debe usar por algunas semanas.

Mas tarde Rachel y Puck llegan a la casa de este ultimo, donde cenan con sus familias.

Ya sabes Noah que para lo que nos necesites, estamos aquí- le dijo Leroy, Puck le sonríe

Lo se, gracias- le dijo y mira a Hiram- A ambos, no solo por darme su apoyo, sino que porque también me han aceptado, y nos han ayudado a todos nosotros-

Eso es lo que hace la familia- le dijo Hiram- Y te guste o no Noah, eres parte de la nuestra-

Y aunque Rachel y tu, por cualquier motivo, no sigan juntos, aquí estaremos siempre para lo que necesites- le dijo Leroy- Entendido-

Entendido- le dijo Puck

Pero por favor no se les ocurra terminar- le pidió Hiram, en un ruego, Puck solo lo mira

Y porque se lo ruegas- le pregunto Sarah confundida

Porque si terminan perderemos sus bellos genes- le contesto Hiram- Y realmente quiero verlos combinados con los de mi bebe para mis futuros nietos-

PAPI- le grito Rachel desde la cocina, desde donde Deborah se rie- Ya deja de hablar de bebes- añadio indignada

Pero Hiram la ignora y le sigue hablando a Sarah de estos, la que también se empieza a emocionar por estos.

Lo que hace que Leroy se ria junto con Deborah, Rachel los mire molesta, y Puck solo niegue con su cabeza sonriendo, y luego mire a su novia, que a él si le sonríe…

Puck POV

Saber que mi padre esta de vuelta despierta en mi rabia y dolor, pero estas personas junto a mi, con sus solas presencias desvanecen todo ello, para dejarme embargado de alegría, pero por sobretodo de amor.

Asi que no necesito de que Hiram me lo ruegue, o si quiera me lo pida.

No perderé a la persona que logro todo esto, y que aunque indignada ahora por los futuros bebes de los que habla su papi, se que en el fondo también los quiere, en un futuro, pero los quiere, y lo mejor es que los quiere conmigo.

Y lo se porque su sonrisa la delata, y la forma en como acaricia en su mano el anillo que le di como promesa.

Asi que me le acerque.

Gracias- le dije, Rachel me mira confundida, pero al tomarle la mano en que tiene su anillo, me sonríe

Sigue creyendo en ti…y amándome como me lo demuestras y me lo dices Noah- me dijo- Y sabre que realmente me agradeces estar aquí contigo- pauso- Que por cierto no es nada difícil porque también te amo como te lo demuestro y te lo digo-

Ok- concedi, y le robe un pequeño beso y la ayudo con las cosas de la cocina, ya que mi mama esta concentrada en reírse con Leroy de las locuras de Hiram.

Locuras que sueño se hagan realidad.

Rachel POV

Despues de asegurarme durante el resto del fin de semana de que Noah y su familia estén bien, para asi yo también estar tranquila, llego la hora de volver a la escuela, y ayudar a Quinn con que se adapte a estar en la silla de ruedas por unas semanas.

Y claramente el que es perfecto para lograr ello es Artie, por eso le pedi su ayuda para ello.

Asi que en la mañana al llegar a la escuela en la camioneta de Noah, Artie ya nos esta esperando.

Despues de estacionar, Noah bajo la silla de Quinn de la camioneta y tomo a Quinn en sus brazos para ponerla en esta.

No tenias que cargarme- se quejo Quinn- Puedo moverme de los mas bien a sentarme en esta cosa yo sola, Puckerman-

De nada Fabray- le dijo Noah rolando los ojos, y yéndose a cerrar su camioneta, mientras yo acomodo las cosas de Quinn detrás de la silla

No seas mala Quinnie- le dije a mi amiga- Noah solo esta tratando de ayudarte-

Lo se- murmuro Quinn y mira a Noah que vuelve donde nosotros- Lo siento- se disculpo- Es solo que no me siento comoda usando la silla-

Y ello es normal- le dijo Artie acercándose a nosotros y Quinn lo mira- Y afortunadamente para ti, solo la usaras unas semanas…otros como yo debemos usarla siempre-

Quinn lo mira con cara de culpabilidad- Artie…-

Esta bien, Quinn- le dijo este sonriendo- Rachel me pidió que te ayudara durante estas semanas a sentirte comoda…y a que sacaras algo positivo de estar en una silla de ruedas…para que sigas creciendo como persona-

Quinn me mira, y yo solo le sonrío.

Asi que eso hare- añadio Artie- Te enseñaron a manejarla- Quinn asiente- Ok, entonces sígueme- pauso- Y te aviso de antemano que no sere agradable- añadio guiñándole un ojo

Quinn asiente, y se despide de mi y de Noah, y sigue a Artie que se mueve bastante rápido…

NN POV

Bueno, ruedas se encargara de enseñarle a Fabray lo afortunada que es- dijo Puck, Rachel asiente

Y ello sera lo ultimo que necesita Quinn para finalmente dejar el pasado atrás y ver solo hacia adelante- añadio

Segura de ello- le pregunto Puck

Rachel asiente- Mi papi siempre dice que una dosis de realidad de otros es lo que todos necesitamos para avanzar- le dijo mientras ambos también avanzan hacia la escuela

Yeah- concordo Puck- Pero solo si eres receptivo al respecto- añadio

Por ello le pedi a Artie que le ayudara a Quinn- le dijo Rachel- Porque si bien ambos se conocen por el club, realmente como personas no lo hacen…y también esta el hecho de que Artie es directo, y sincero…y eso es algo que Quinn necesita ahora y siempre-

Yeah- concordo Puck, y pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros de Rachel, la que le sonríe- Dicho ello, vamos adentro-

Ok- concedió la chica y ambos caminan juntos hacia la escuela…

Mientras en otra parte de esta, en su casillero, Blaine arregla sus cosas cabizbajo.

Blaine- lo llamo Kurt acercándosele, el aludido lo mira brevemente con una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a sus cosas- Aun te sientes mal-

Blaine asiente- Mi hermano aun esta en la casa- le conto, terminando con sus cosas y cerrando su casillero, para mirar a su novio- Y cada vez que lo veo, me siento un idiota, por haber tratado de pedirle ayuda-

No fuiste un idiota, Blaine- le dijo Kurt- Me contaste como lo ves…o veias…asi que no fuiste idiota en buscar su ayuda- pauso- Al contrario fuiste valiente…el único idiota fue él- añadio tocando el hombro con afecto

Blaine le da una sonrisa- Gracias- le dijo, Kurt le sonríe también

Vas a dejar de sentirte triste- le pregunto

No- le contesto Blaine- Pero estar contigo pone una sonrisa en mi rostro, y eso mejora mucho mi animo-

Kurt le sonríe.

Por eso me fui a tu casa ese dia que volvio- añadio Blaine

Y todo el resto de los dias- añadio Kurt, Blaine asiente- Y si bien tu estabas muy triste, yo por mi parte, no pude tener mejor fin de semana- pauso- Pues ganamos las regionales y te tuve conmigo-

Fin de semana ideal para Kurt Hummel- entendió Blaine

No, no ideal- refuto Kurt- Porque tenerte triste a mi tampoco me pone feliz…pero fue maravilloso al menos, porque como dije ganamos, y te tuve conmigo-

Poniendolo asi, también fue maravilloso para mi- concordo Blaine

Con ello ambos van a clases.

A la hora del almuerzo todos se sientan juntos, y conversan de lo genial que fue ganar los regionales.

Ahora habrá que pensar en los nacionales- dijo Mercedes

Por favor Merce, no te pongas Berry para tus cosas- le pidió Kurt, haciendo que Rachel lo mire feo, y el resto se ria por ello- Dejanos descansar un poco, y despues ya nos pondremos a pensar en los nacionales-

Con ello concuerdo- dijo Sam- Los regionales estuvieron geniales, pero necesitamos relajarnos-

Hablando del club glee- acoto Artie, y todos lo miran- El señor Schue me pidió que les avisara que despues de clase, nos quiere ver en el salón del coro-

Para que- pregunto Finn

No dijo- le contesto Artie

Debe tener algo preparado para nosotros- dijo Santana

Ojala…porque si también sale con una frase Rachel Berry, lo ahogo- dijo Kurt

OYE- se quejo Rachel, haciéndolos reírse a todos nuevamente, por lo que la chica se cruza de brazos mirándolos feo

No te enojes, Rach- le pidió Quinn- Finalmente no estan nada equivocados respecto a tu obsesion cuando se trata de las competencias-

Y no negare dicha obsesion- le dijo Rachel- Pero todos saben que solo es porque quiero lo mejor para el grupo-

Y lo sabemos- le dijo Tina- Pero por ahora solo queremos descansar-

Y yo no he dicho nada que sea contrario a ello- le dijo Rachel, y todos la miran sorprendidos- Fue Mercedes la que salió con lo de pensar en los nacionales- les recordó- Yo por mi parte pienso relajarme, antes de pensar en ellos-

Eso si es sorpresivo- dijo Santana, y todos asienten y siguen disfrutando del almuerzo…

Mas tarde, Quinn sigue a Artie por los pasillos de la escuela, en su silla, llegando hasta el salón del club glee, donde ambos entran.

Para que me trajiste aquí- le pregunto Quinn a Artie, el que se da vuelta para mirarla directamente

No para que- respondió este serio- Sino que porque- añadio, Quinn lo mira confundida- Se que estar en la silla todo el dia no ha sido fácil para ti…y lo se porque te has quejado por ello todo el dia-

Quinn lo mira molesta- Me puedes culpar- le dijo

No- le dijo Artie- No te culpo, porque se que no es fácil acostumbrarse a perder algo de ti- pauso- La diferencia es si que no lo perdiste para siempre como yo…solo es temporal-

Eso lo se- le dijo Quinn

No parece- le refuto Artie

Es que es molesto- le dijo Quinn frunciendo el seño- Y ya quiero que acabe-

Y lo entiendo- le aseguro Artie- Pero quejándote no haras que pase mas rápido- pauso- Por ello se me ocurrió usar algo que te guste para hacer usar la silla mas divertido-

Y que seria ello- le pregunto curiosa Quinn

Aprender a bailar en ella- le contesto Artie sonriendo, y con ello va hacia el equipo que esta en el salón para poner música

Mientras Quinn lo observa incomoda- Artie espera- le pidió, este se detiene y la mira- No quiero hacer ello-

Porque no- le pregunto confundido Artie

Porque no creo que pueda hacerlo- le contesto Quinn

Si puedes- le aseguro sonriendo Artie y vuelve a arreglar el equipo

Y además no quiero que sigas ayudándome- añadio Quinn

Artie la mira- Porque no- le pregunto

Porque no lograras hacer que me agrede esta situación- le contesto Quinn- Ademas como tu bien dijiste es temporal…asi que no hay nada a lo cual deba acostumbrarme-

No estoy tratando de que te acostumbres a esto- le dijo Artie- Estoy tratando de ayudarte a sobrellevar tu temporal situación-

Y por ello gracias, pero ya no necesito mas de ello- le dijo Quinn y con ello se da la vuelta para salir del salón

Eres afortunada- dijo Artie, lo que detiene a Quinn, que se semigira para mirarlo- De que existan personas que quieran ayudarte a que por lo que pasas, aunque sea temporal, sea agradable- pauso- Yo no tuve esa misma suerte-

Artie…- empezo Quinn

A mi, a excepción de mi familia, nadie me apoyo- siguio Artie- Los que creía mis amigos me dieron la espalda, y me hicieron a un lado porque ya no estaba completo-

No sabia ello- susurro Quinn

Eso es porque no se lo he contado al club- le dijo Artie- Porque fue un tiempo muy doloroso para mi…tal cual se que tu también tuviste un tiempo doloroso en tu vida- Quinn asiente- Pero lo superaste, igual que yo-

Asi es- confirmo Quinn

A mi me ayudo a superar todo mi familia, y conocer gente nueva- le conto Artie- Y a ti quien te ayudo a superarlo- le pregunto

Mi familia- le contesto Quinn- Y Rachel- añadio sonriendo

Bueno, otra vez la ultima esta ayudándote a superar esta nueva fase en tu vida- le conto Artie- Rachel ayer fue a mi casa a pedirme información acerca de la silla ruedas, en cuanto al como transportarla y en cuanto a como seria mas fácil para ti manejarla-

Eso explica la hoja que me dio en la mañana- le conto Quinn recordando que en el auto de Puck, Rachel le dio una especie de guía en una hoja de papel, con datos respecto a como manejar la silla, para evitar cansarse al hacerlo, y también lastimarse las manos, por lo mismo Rachel le dio unos guantes.

Y Artie le sonríe- Asi es- le confirmo- Por ello digo eres afortunada-

Respecto a Rachel lo se- le dijo Quinn- Me saque la lotería al conocerla, y al que se volviera mi mejor amiga-

Y también lo eres al tu situación ser temporal- añadio Artie, Quinn asiente- Y a que además, no solo Rachel quiere ayudarte, sino que todos en el club lo queremos hacer-

Artie, ello lo se-

Entonces pon de tu parte en ello- le pidió Artie- Y diviértete- añadio

Quinn lo mira atentamente, debatiéndose en aceptar divertirse o solo seguir aguantándose hasta que llegue el momento de que todo acabe.

Pero teniendo en consideración todo el cariño que sus amigos le ponen a que ella este comoda y sea feliz, su decision se hace fácil.

Por lo que le sonríe a Artie y se le acerca- No sere una alumna fácil en esto del baile en silla de ruedas- le dijo

Artie le sonríe devuelta- Y yo no sere un maestro fácil, tampoco- le dijo

Haciendo que Quinn se ria.

Y Artie empieza a enseñarle…

Despues de clases, todos se juntan en el coro como Schue les pidió, y este solo quería felicitarlos nuevamente por el triunfo, y decirles que en la reunión siguiente del coro, que sera la semana siguiente, el tema es libre, por lo que pueden cantar lo que quieran, aunque también les recordó que aun muchos deben canciones en español.

Finalmente la reunión termina y cada uno toma su camino…

El fin de semana siguiente, Rachel y Kurt estan juntos en Lima Bean tomando unos cafes, mientras esperan a Puck y a Blaine, pues los cuatro decidieron ir al cine juntos.

No puedo creer que Puck haya aceptado ir al cine con Blaine y conmigo- le dijo Kurt

Si, fue algo sorpresivo- concordo Rachel- Pero Noah, aunque abiertamente no lo dira asi, adora a Blaine- y Kurt asiente concordando- Ademas la salida también le servirá para distraerse-

Distraerse de que- le pregunto Kurt confundido- Le sucede algo- añadio preocupado

Si a tu ultima pregunta- le contesto Rachel- Pero no puedo decirte nada Kurt- añadio- Le prometi a Noah no decirle a nadie-

Oh- musito Kurt- Entonces es serio lo que le sucede- Rachel solo asiente- Pero no es grave, cierto…digo no esta metido en problemas-

No, nada de ello- le aseguro Rachel- Es un problema personal-

Ok- entendió Kurt, y recuerda algo- Por ello estuvo tan callado toda la semana, cierto- le pregunto y Rachel asiente

Aunque yo puedo decir lo mismo de Blaine- le dijo la chica- Porque también note lo mismo en el durante la semana- añadio

Yeah- le confirmo Kurt con algo de tristeza- Tambien esta lidiando con un problema personal- pauso- Asi que esta salida también le servirá de distracción a mi novio-

Vaya- exclamo Rachel- Parece que las vidas de ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para darles problemas-

Y Kurt concuerda- En fin has pensado en que cantar para el club- le pregunto

Nop- le contesto Rachel, y Kurt la mira sorprendido- Estoy aprovechando estos dias para relajarme, pues ya despues con los nacionales y luego la graduación no tendre tiempo de nada-

Cierto- concordo Kurt- Pero aun asi es sorpresivo- añadio

Que es sorpresivo- pregunto la voz de Blaine, y ambos lo ven, al igual que a Puck que esta junto a él

Que Rachel Berry no este preocupada por buscar canciones para cantar en el club- le contesto Kurt, mientras los chicos se sientan junto a sus respectivas parejas

En serio- pregunto Blaine mirando a Rachel con las cejas levantadas, y ella asiente y le explica porque- Bueno viéndolo asi, es una sabia decision-

Lo es- confirmo Puck abrazando a su chica- Mas porque sino se relaja ahora, despues con tanto estrés explotara-

Noah- se quejo Rachel golpeándole el brazo- No seas exagerado- le dijo

Puck solo le sonríe y mira a Kurt- Y a que hora es la película- le pregunto

Este mira su reloj- En una hora- le contesto- Tenemos tiempo- añadio

Y todos hablan de cosas de la escuela, y lo que vendrá respecto a los nacionales y la graduación, y sobre todo las universidades.

Ya el próximo mes llegaran las respuestas de estas- les dijo Rachel

Sera un infartante mes- dijo Kurt

Yeah- concordo Blaine- Pero actualmente para mi, ya esta siendo infartante- añadio y Rachel y Puck lo miran intrigados y al ver Blaine sus caras, les cuenta acerca de su hermano, su historia con este y su regreso.

Wow- exclamo Rachel sorprendida

Yeah, wow- dijo Blaine algo avergonzado

Cuando volvio- le pregunto Puck

Al dia siguiente de los regionales- le contesto Blaine, lo que sorprende a Puck

Hablas en serio- le pregunto, Blaine asiente, algo confundido, mientras Puck mira a Rachel- Ello si que es coincidencia-

Yeah- le dijo esta, mientras los otros dos chicos los miran cada vez mas confundidos- De hecho torna mas razón lo que le dije a Kurt temprano, cuando ambos hablamos de lo callados que tu y Blaine han estado- pauso- Ambos por problemas personales…pareciera que las vidas de ambos se pusieron de acuerdo-

Yeah- concordo Puck, que ahora mira a la pareja frente a él, y nota sus caras de confusión- Tienen divertidas caras- les dijo

Kurt rola los ojos, mientras Blaine le pregunta de que hablan, él y Rachel.

De que el mismo dia que tu hermano volvio a tu vida- empezo Puck- Tambien mi padre volvio a la mia- añadio

Ello sorprende a ambos chicos.

Puck les cuenta que sucedió ese dia.

Hasta que finalmente los cuatro se van a ver la película…

En otro lado, un auto esta estacionado frente a una casa, de la cual un hombre afroamericano sale con una bolsa de basura, seguido corriendo por una niña pequeña que lleva otra bolsa.

TIO LEROY- grito la niña, haciendo que el hombre afroamericano se detenga- Se te quedo esta bolsa- le dijo enseñándosela

No es la del cuarto de Rachel, cierto- pregunto

No- le dijo la niña entregándosela- El tio Hiram dice que es de su oficina-

Leroy rola los ojos- Alias el sotano- dijo y mira la bolsa- Esto es muy pequeño-

Es todo lo que me dio- dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros

Leroy niega con la cabeza- Esta bien Sarah- le dijo y deja las bolsas en el contenedor y vuelve a la niña- Te gustaría ayudarme a torturar a Hiram- le pregunto sonriendo malevolamente

Sarah lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Que gano yo- le pregunto con sus brazos cruzados

Lo que quieras ganar- le respondió Leroy, y la niña le sonria ahora malévolamente asintiendo- Y claro esta tu madre apruebe-

Ok- concedió Sarah- Estoy dentro- añadio estrechando la mano de Leroy, y volviendo a la casa con él.

Mientras son observados, desde el auto que esta estacionado enfrente de la casa.

Leroy Berry- dijo la voz de quien los observa- Volver a Lima fue buena idea- añadio…

Horas mas tarde, Rachel, Puck, Blaine y Kurt salen del cine.

Los chicos hablan de la película, mientras Rachel observa su celular, y de pronto emite una carcajada, por lo que los tres chicos la miran, y ella les muestra una foto que le mando su papa, Leroy, donde su papi, Hiram, esta amarrado en una silla, y su papa y Sarah sonríen junto a él.

Que rayos- dijo Puck divertido, pero confundido

Bueno dejaste a Sarah en mi casa antes de juntarte con nosotros o no- le recordó Rachel, Puck asiente

Mi ma tiene turno, y tus papas se ofrecieron a cuidarla-

Exacto- le dijo Rachel- Y hoy es el dia del mes, en que ninguno de los dos trabaja, por lo que aprovechan para limpiar la casa- pauso- Y mi papi es muy bueno para acumular basura en su oficina, que es realmente un rincón del sotano, y por lo mismo hoy es el dia en que sufre-

Porque tu papa bota- pregunto Kurt, y Rachel asiente

Y obviamente para hacérselo divertido a Sarah, que esta con ellos, decidió torturar a mi papi- le explico- Soliamos hacerlo él y yo-

Solian- le pregunto Blaine confundido- En pasado-

Yep- confirmo Rachel- Porque papi empezo a usar mis cosas como rehenes…asi que me canse-

Pues Sarah si que lo esta disfrutando- comento Puck y todos asienten al volver a ver la foto

Mas porque de seguro mi papa le dara algo a cambio de su ayuda-

Eso hacia contigo- le pregunto Kurt

No, yo lo hacia gratis- murmuro Rachel- Sarah es mas inteligente- y todos se rien, y deciden ir a comer algo…

Ya de camino a casa, en la camioneta de Puck, van escuchando música, y una canción sobre sale, haciendo que a Rachel le salga una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Esta canción es perfecta- dijo mientras la voz de Christina Aguilera suena en la radio

Y no le duro el relajo- dijo Kurt, Puck y Blaine asienten, y Rachel rola los ojos

No- refuto- Porque no es para mi-

Entonces para quien- le pregunto Puck

Y Rachel le sonríe- Para ti y Blaine- le contesto, y sube el volumen para que la escuchen, y ahora Kurt sonríe

Tiene razón…es perfecta para los dos- concordo

Porque- pregunto confundido Puck

Noah…tu y Blaine, tienen de vuelta en sus vidas a alguien en quien confiaron y los decepciono- le dijo Rachel- Pero debido a esa decepcion ambos han aprendido, saben en quien confiar y en quien no-

Somos mas fuertes ahora- entendió Blaine, Kurt y Rachel asienten, y este mira a Puck- No es tan para nada equivocados-

Yeah- concordo Puck

Ademas la canción les servirá para expresar lo que sienten, sin necesidad de decirlo abiertamente- añadio Rachel y mira a su novio- Recuerdas que me dijiste que no querías hablar- el asiente- Pues esto es una forma de no hacerlo, pero lidiando constructivamente con lo que sucede-

Y Puck lo piensa, y asiente.

Ademas no es una mala canción- añadio Kurt, Blaine asiente a su lado

No, no lo es- concedió Puck- Respecto a la letra, pero no es de mi estilo-

Arreglaremos ello- dijo Blaine sonriéndole a Puck, que lo mira por el retrovisor- Y asi lidiamos juntos con lo que nos sucede, sin necesidad de hablar de ello- añadio

Y Puck asiente concordando.

Mientras Rachel y Kurt sonríen, porque separadamente han estado ayudando a sus parejas, y tratando de que expresen lo que sienten, y encontraron de nuevo en su mejor aliado "la música" la respuesta para ayudarlos, aunque sea un granito…

Y finalmente en la reunión del club, Puck tiene su gitarra, y empieza a tocar…_(música Fighter, Christina Aguilera)_…mientras que Blaine espera agarrado al micrófono, y sus amigos los miran sentandos en el salón del coro…

_Humf, After all you put me through  
>You'd think I despise you<br>But in the end, I wanna thank you  
>'Cause you make me that much stronger<em>

_When I, thought I knew you_  
><em>Thinking that you were true<em>  
><em>Guess I, I couldn't trust<em>  
><em>Called your bluff, time is up<em>  
><em>'Cause I've had enough<em>  
><em>You were, there by my side<em>  
><em>Always down for the ride<em>  
><em>But your, joy ride just came down in flames<em>  
><em>'Cause your greed sold me out of shame<em>

_After all of the stealing and cheating_  
><em>You probably think that I hold resentment for you<em>  
><em>But, oh oh, no no, you're wrong<em>  
><em>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to<em>  
><em>I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through<em>  
><em>So I wanna say thank you<em>

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em>It makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster<em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker<em>  
><em>Makes me that much smarter<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh_  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_Never saw it coming_  
><em>All of your backstabbing<em>  
><em>Just so you could cash in<em>  
><em>On a good thing before I realized your game<em>  
><em>I heard you're going round<em>  
><em>Playing the victim now<em>  
><em>But don't even begin<em>  
><em>Feeling I'm the one to blame<em>  
><em>'Cause you dug your own grave<em>

_After all of the fights and the lies_  
><em>Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore<em>  
><em>No more, oh no, it's over<em>  
><em>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture<em>  
><em>I wouldn't know how to be this way now<em>  
><em>And never back down<em>  
><em>So I wanna say thank you<em>

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em>Makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster<em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker<em>  
><em>It makes me that much smarter<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_How could this man I thought I knew_  
><em>Turn out to be unjust, so cruel<em>  
><em>Could only see the good in you<em>  
><em>Pretended not to see the truth<em>  
><em>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself<em>  
><em>Through living in denial<em>  
><em>But in the end you'll see<em>  
><em>You won't stop me<em>

_I am a fighter and I_  
><em>I ain't goin' stop<em>  
><em>There is no turning back<em>  
><em>I've had enough<em>

_It makes me that much stronger_  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em>It makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster<em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker<em>  
><em>Makes me that much smarter<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_Thought I would forget_  
><em>But I (I remember)<em>  
><em>(Cause I'll remember, I'll remember)<em>

_Thought I would forget_  
><em>But I (I remember)<em>  
><em>(Cause I'll remember, I'll remember)<em>

_It makes me that much stronger_  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em>It makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster<em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker<em>  
><em>Makes me that much smarter<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter…<em>

Todos les aplauden, mientras que Rachel le sonrie a Puck, y Kurt a Blaine, y cuando Schue les pregunta a los dos el porque de la cancion, ambos solo contestan que la necesitaban cantar…

Mas tarde, despues de la escuela, Rachel va sentada en la camioneta de Puck.

Te sientes mejor- le pregunto la chica

Si lo dices, por mi padre- le contesto Puck- Eso aun esta por verse- le dijo, Rachel asiente entendiendo- Pero Kurt y tu tenian razón, expresar con la canción ayudo-

Rachel le sonríe- Entonces estas de mejor animo- le pregunto, mientras ya llegan a donde Puck la trae, que es su clase de danza en la academia a la que asiste

Lo estoy- le contesto Puck- Mas porque dejándote aquí, despues voy a jugar video juegos con Blaine, Sam y Matt- añadio estacionandose

Y Rachel sonríe porque desde que su padre se apareció Puck no solo ha estado callado, sino que también ha ignorado a todos sus amigos, y estos por petición de Rachel lo dejaron en paz.

O sea- dijo la chica- Que paraste de ignorar a los chicos- entendió y Puck asiente

Yeah, el zombie se fue- le confirmo

Y la chica se le lanza a los brazos, y lo besa- Me alegra- le dijo en un susurro, y el le sonríe

Ya vete- le dijo- Antes de que me arrepienta en dejarte aquí y te secuestre-

Rachel le sonríe- Ok- concedió y le da otro beso, y finalmente se baja de la camioneta- Vienes por mi, cierto- le pregunto

Yep- le confirmo Puck- Comeremos con tus papas, mi mama y mi hermana en tu casa- añadio

Cierto- recordó Rachel- Te amo- le dijo soplándole un beso

Yo también te amo enana- le dijo Puck sonriéndole, y la ve alejarse, y cuando ya esta dentro de la academia, se va, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Rachel POV

Dejar a Noah de mejor animo despues de su presentación con Blaine, me dejo muy feliz, mas porque también se que ha Blaine le sirvió.

Ha sido duro para ambos pensar en las dos personas que regresaron a sus vidas, y lo ha sido mas porque ambos son muy duros de cabeza en cuanto se trata de expresar lo que sienten, lo que uno no creería de Blaine, pero asi es, por lo que el hecho de que la música les haya ayudado, aunque sea un poco, es espectacular.

Por ello durante toda mi clase de baile, además de prestar mucha atención, mantuvo una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, pensando en como la música ayuda siempre en mi vida, y en la de los que amo.

Y como los que amo ahora, aunque sea un poquito en el caso de Noah, estan bien y felices.

Solo espero que ello nos dure, mas porque debemos concentrarnos en los nacionales, y en graduarnos.

Aunque en ello pensare mañana…hoy es solo de felicidad…

NN POV

Mas tarde Rachel sale de su clase, buscando en su bolso, su celular, cuando alguien la toma por atrás, haciendo que bote sus cosas…

Ella trata de defenderse, pero un pañuelo es puesto en su boca…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
